YuGiOh ARC V, A New Swing At Things
by GreedyMattymo
Summary: A rewind of the Arc V series, where Yuya has a slightly new deck, and certain things have changed, causing even more changes to happened, and experience the journey between another persons perspective, some light humor, then seriousness, eventually, Yuya x Bracelet Girls, Other Yu-boys x OC's, allowing for OC's, some criticism allowed, first Fanfic.
1. Hey, what happened?

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension...**

As Yuya snapped out of his trance, he blinked a few times out of confusion, trying to figure out why the audience had suddenly gone very quiet. The boy of 16 years then started to look around to see what had cause this to happen, and found the answer lying on the floor of the now deactivated Action Field, it was the champion of Action Duels, Strong Ishijima.

Now even more confused, Yuya started to rub the back of his head with his left hand and started to think about what was going on " _What happened? The last thing I remember was drawing my card, my pendant starting to glow, then everything was just a blur after that._ " he then started to looked around again to try and come up with an idea of what happened.

He closed his eyes and began to think in his mind " _Seeing that the Action Field is now deactivated, that could only mean that the Duel is over. But the question is who won? I mean I couldn't have won because I only had monster cards in my hand, two of them were Stargazer and Timegazer Magician, two Performapal monsters and Odd-Eyes Dragon, while Strong had Battleguard King on his field who had 5000 ATK and one face down, but then why is he on the floor while I'm still standing?_ " he thought.

Yuya was brought out of this thoughts when heard someone saying, "Yuya you defeated Strong Ishijima, you won!" said someone turned out to be Yuya's mother Yoko Sakaki.

After she said that the audience snapped out of their shock and started to cheer at the top of their lungs, saying things that Yuya could barely just hear, "That was amazing!", "Incredible comeback!" and "I've never seen anything like it!" were just some of the things said.

Yuya to say the least was in shock upon hearing that he had won, but then looked around him and soaked in the cheers of the crowd and did a small bow before getting straight back up and started waving to the crowd.

He then heard some grunting coming from his right, so he turned to face that direction and saw Strong getting back up, he seemed fine so Yuya being a good sport that he was, whether or not he won or not went over to him wanting to thank him for getting the crowd all riled up and that it was a fun duel. Only he didn't even move one step before being spun around now facing the direction of Strong's manager Nico smiley with his face all up in Yuya faces.

Nico took a moment before saying, "That was spectacular Yuya! Not only did you win the duel but you also pulled off a brand new Summoning Method!" he said to Yuya who was now getting why the crowd had gone quiet a few minutes ago. "A new summoning method, what are you..." Yuya asked, but he never got to finish his sentence as the next thing that happened was dozens of reporters crowding around him asking him a dozens of questions like; "How do you feel now that you won?", "What do you plan to do next?" were some of the things asked. but one question really got his attention which was "Could you tell us about the Pendulum Summon?".

Yuya then got an idea of how he won the duel, as Nico had talked about a new summoning method before they got her, " _Pendulum summon, so that what I did to win, but I still don't know what this Pendulum summon does._ " he thought in frustration, but he just kept quiet as much as he could until he could get out of here and back to his friends and family.

Speaking of his friends they were standing next to his mother the first one was called Yuzu Hiragi, a girl who had dark pink hair pulled into two pigtails and she's Yuya's childhood friend and she is also 16 years old, while the other one was a boy who could be mistaken for a man due to his enormous size was called Noboru Gongenzaka or Gong as his friends call him and he is Yuya's best friend and they were current talking about Yuya's victory.

"Gong can't believe that Yuya not only won the Duel, but also discovered a new Summoning Method, Gong's really proud of that boy... no of that man! What do you think of all this Yuzu?" he finished speaking in third person to look back at her, only to discover that she wasn' really focused on their conversation, "Err Yuzu? Are you there?" he asked her.

She suddenly stop her thinking after he said that, "Huh? Oh yeah it was impressive, wasn't it?" she quickly said to him, however Gongenzaka was about to ask what's wrong. "Hey look! Yuya's about to walk off the stage." she said pointing at the stage, which caused Gongenzaka to look at the stage to discover what she said was true and that Yuya was indeed walking off the stage, while Strong walked off the other side, both going into their respective corridors. "We should go congratulate him." she added.

He agreed with her and started to walk off with Yoko and two other kids while Yuzu sighed in relief that the attention is gone, now that they were gone she glanced down at her wrist, or more importantly what she's wearing on it, it was a double-banded bracelet with two pink gemstones directly opposite one another where the bands intersect, these stones were framed in a simple rose design. It was an interesting bracelet design, but the interesting thing about it was that the two small stones were blinking and making a small chiming noise.

* * *

 **A different location...**

At the same time after Yuya's Duel, in a room located somewhere sits a girl of 16 who looks exactly like Yuzu, but the only difference is that while Yuzu's hair is dark pink, this girls hairs was indigo in colour while put into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon keeping it in place. She also has a bracelet, but this one consisted of two metallic rings, one smaller than the other with the smaller one locked into place by the larger one by two metal loops, the smaller rings housed a metallic platform that could rotate back and forth and on this small platform was a single purple gem that like Yuzu's was blinking.

"Why the hell are you blinking for? I've had you for 16 years and you've never once done anything like this before, so why now?" she asked herself. The girl trying to have a conversation with her bracelet was Serena Tsuki... And she was clearly pissed off at what happened earlier this morning with the professor, once again being denied permission to go to the Xyz Dimension to help out with her fellow students in the war effort to create the 'perfect utopia' that the professor always talked about, and yet she's being confined to do nothing but roam the school grounds and train some more.

"I mean what's the bloody point of me being here then? The Professor refuses to allow me to go to Xyz and I can't go home to the main lands because he refuses that as well..." She then thought about the last thing she said, "I mean it's not like that I really want to go home to the orphanage, but I would still like the option of going to the main lands like everybody else." she finished

After she had ranted that to herself, she decided to take a quick nap before the next lesson started... Well she tried to but she really couldn't as her bracelet kept making that (to her now annoying pinging), "WOULD YOU F***ING STOP MAKING THAT NOISE!" she yelled out at her Bracelet.

* * *

 **In another location, (same time)**

Once again in another room and by looking out the window, one could tell that the room was very, very, very high up. But that's not important for now, what is important is what's inside the room, or who is inside, this person happens to be another girl of 16, and once again she looks exactly like Yuzu and Serena, but this time her hair is very long hair, that goes past her lower back, and if she didn't have a loose bun with a barette shaped liked a wing keeping the bun in place, it would be longer, the colour of said hair was a dark purple with thin lilac side tails on each side of her face.

Her name is Ruri Kurosaki and if you look at her facial expression, you can tell that she is clearly depressed over something with a tint of confusion in her eyes.

" ***sniff*** Why are you blinking for? And why now?" she said trying to calm herself down and looked at her bracelet, which compared to the other two look-alikes that she has no idea who existed, looks fairly simple, it's a single metallic band, with a feather shape design framing a topaz, diamond-shaped jewel, it was currently blinking.

"Your not the reason for me being captured are you?" she said trying to get an answer from her prized possession, not really wanting it to be then reason for her capture and causing her depression. Suddenly she felt very tired for some reason, so she lied down on her bed in her room, and tried to get some rest to once again try and escape from the hell hole that was her enemy's base.

* * *

 **Once again, another location, (same time)**

Once again we find ourselves in another room and once again there is another 16 year old girl that looks like the other three girls, this girl was called Rin... she doesn't have a last name, well not one that she can remember anyway, and like the other three girls she has a different hair style and colour, with it being shoulder length and aqua-green with two light green side tails. Her outfit could be summed up in one word, which would be 'motorcycles'.

Rin had clearly experienced something that must have been traumatic for her and is now trying to lighten the mood with a joke, related to what has gotten her attention, which would be 'her' bracelet which was very thick in a spiral design with a small green gem on it, and also glowing for some reason.

"I didn't know you could do this? maybe I should sell you and get a good price for you." she joked of course as she wouldn't do such a thing like that, as it was very important to her but she can't remember, but it could've belonged to her mother who passed it onto her before passing away.

"I wonder when Yugo will be back with some food? I mean I would do it myself but judging on what happened last night with his look-alike trying to kidnap me, I don't that's a good idea at the moment." she said then continued "But knowing Yugo, he'll probably get distracted with something and lose focus." she finished while remembering every time he got distracted and she always ends up clobbering him on the head for it.

She waited for another 10 minutes before, "THAT'S IT! if he isn't back in 5 minutes, then he's so getting hit on the head again! and he better have a good excuse for it" she finished, and then tried to get a little sleep, she wouldn't completely go to sleep as Yugo's look-alike creep may comeback and try again to catch her again.

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension, LDS Building (After the Duel)**

People crowded in a very large room, were very busy typing information into the state of the art equipment that was used to keep track of Summoning Method Energies throughout Miami City, usually the equipment mostly records the Summoning Energy of three powerful Summoning Methods from the Extra Deck which were called Fusion, Synchro and Xyz.

Each Method had their own way of being Summoned to the Field. But currently the equipment wasn't being used for that at the moment, instead all the equipment was being used to collect what little data they could on anew Summoning Method that was just as powerful as the other three called 'Pendulum'.

Currently on a big screen at the front of room was showing some footage of the Duel that happened between Strong Ishijima and the Duellist called Yuya Sakaki and currently the footage was of the last turn of the Duel, which happened to be Yuya's turn and the turn he performed the Pendulum summon.

The recorded version of Yuya's face held one of confidence and started to say "I'll use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this duel, starting now!" The recording of Yuya then placed Stargazer Magician on the far right side of the his Duel Disk's energy blade, then placed Timegazer Magician in the far left side of it, the Duel Disk then then started to spell out, P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M, between the two magicians.

Then on the actual field, two pillars of pale blue light appeared, one on either side of Yuya, the one on Yuya's right then starting to show a magician dressed in white, with a white masked that covered his lower face he had long pale blonde hair and had a white wizards hat and a purple cape and unique looking staff, this was Stargazer Magician.

When he reached a certain height he stopped and a number appeared which was the number 1 underneath the magician, then on Yuya's left in the other pillar of light, another magician appeared. This one was dressed in black with a golden metal band around his waist, two around his forearms, he had one on his black wizard's hat which covered his spiky brownish hair and had a red scarf like mask covering his lower face, on his right arm he had a gauntlet which was silver in colour and had a yellow orb on it.

This was Timegazer Magician and once he reached the same same height as Stargazer Magician, he stopped and then the number 8 appeared underneath him.

With the 'pendulum scale' as Yuya had dubbed it now complete, he then continued, "I can now summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 simultaneously!" upon hearing this Strong shouted, "WHAT!" clearly in shock at what was happening before him.

Yuya continued as though he had never been interrupted, "Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether! I Pendulum Summon! now come forth, my monsters!" As he said this, a large version of Yuya's pendant formed between the two pillars and started to swing back and forth then started to sway side to side until a pattern started to form, and then out of nowhere at the centre of the pattern, a rift started to open and once it was big enough, three beams of light appeared from the rift.

"First is the Level 2 Sword Thrower Magician." A small male magician appeared wearing a pale blue, trench coat, with the collar, being big enough to cover the males lower face, reaching his nose, and he was wearing orange gloves and had safety goggle, and the reason for the goggles was that he was wielding 3 small sword like daggers in each hand with the intent on juggling them. ATK: 600

"Next is the Level 4 Whiplash Magician." A tall male magician wearing a purple trench coat, with dark purple patches on different parts on it, his hair was short and greyish silver in colour and had yellow eyes, in each hand was a black handle of a chain like whips, on his right arm, the chain was wrapped around his wrist area and up to the elbow, while the other whip was on the floor, the chain was moving about, as if it were alive. ATK: 1700.

"And finally the main star of this show, appear and show us your heroic, beautiful and dichromatic eyes! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" a dragon that used to be Odd-Eyes Dragon had now transformed, before it had on its back, pale white spikes that went straight out, they now curved inwards and were still symmetrical and that they almost linked up to make a circle, with them each having three orbs on them, the right one had 3 green orbs with the middle one being slightly bigger, while the left one had 3 red orbs, like with the green set, the middle was slightly bigger.

It had red scales covering most of it body, with its long neck and tail, now being armoured, its torsos had also changed and had become separated from the hip area with this part being bulkier and now housing only 1 giant blue orb that was kept in place with a pale white upwards cross covering it and connected to the rest of the pale white torso area.

While the hip area it was covered by red plating scales, that were attached to the thigh of the dragons hind legs, the feet were bulky and covered in red armour. His arms were slightly longer than before, on each hand claw, there were two pale white fingers on each side of it, with the thumb now in between them, located close to the wrist area each finger and thumb had a yellow tip on them.

And finally its head connected to its now covered neck, it held two right angled horns that got thinner at the points, in between these horns at the forehead was a blue orb smaller than the chest one, on the right side of the dragon's face was some yellow plating, and then came the eyes which gave the dragon its name, the right one was red while the left was green. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then did a spin to show the audience his new form then gave a ferocious roar, ATK: 2500.

The recording then stopped when all three monsters were summoned, then in three corners of the screen three monster cards appeared on it, these cards were Stargazer and Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but there was something unique about them, while they were from the main deck, the cards weren't only orange now, but the bottom part of the card was now green, similar to that of a spell card. a

Covering part of the monster's picture, was a transparent box there was writing in this box, which was for the pendulum effect of said card, and on either side of this new box were 2 small boxes which only had two things in them, two arrows facing away from each other, the left one was blue and the right one was red, and they both had the same numbers in them, Stargazer's was 1, Timegazer's was 8 and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was 4. These new cards were dubbed 'pendulum cards' by Yuya.

In the middle of the room in a chair was the CEO of LDS was the chairman named Reiji Akaba, who despite being 17 years old was running the company, and standing next to him was his right hand man called Nakajima.

"Its interesting isn't it sir? a new Summoning Method that allows for multiple Summoning monsters at the same time! we need to get are hands on them right away, what do you think sir?" Nakajima said this with a small smile on his face, and asking his boss what they should do to get them.

However Reiji took a few moments to think off what I needed to say, "No not yet, we need to collect more data on this 'Pendulum Summoning' before we take action, so I need sometime to think of plan to retrieve them." he said as he got up from his chair and started to make his way out of the room. "Make sure that they collect enough data for now." he said "yes sir" Nakajima replied before telling the workers to double their efforts, while Reiji lefted the room completely.

However unknown to anyone who was in the room, one of the computers had a programme that was copying the data and sending it to an unknown location.

* * *

 **The unknown location**

Said unknown location happened to be an island in the middle of nowhere... In another Dimension, on this island was a castle this island was actually a school called Duel Academy that taught young duelist how to become Pro Duellist... that was until a certain Professor some how took over the school, and turned the students into an army for his plans.

Inside the throne room of the castle on the throne sat a middle-aged man, who had a tan-skinned complexion, was bald and had a metal plate on the side of his head, wearing a purple coloured militaristic uniform. His name was Leo Akaba and he's the Professor, the leader of the Academy in the Fusion Dimension. Anyway he was currently going through some documents of his, which were displayed on hard-light touch screen projections. When all of a sudden, "Professor! we've got incoming data from the programme that you left behind at your company in Standard!"one of his employees maintaining the giant machine behind him said, this had gained Leo's attention.

"Very well then, bring up the data from the programme, so that I can see what's going on in my old home." Leo demanded, the employee then started the process of relaying the information, while he was doing that, Leo began to ponder on what was happening at his old company and how it was coping without him, this also made think of his wife and son, having not seen his son in three years since he somehow made it to the Fusion dimension and nearly allowed Serena to escape.

And while he kept an stoic expression on his face, his only son kept trying to ask him what he was doing, before being transported back to Standard, inside he was very upset knowing that he has somehow hurt his son by lying to him about his apparent 'death'. He was then brought out of his thoughts by the employee, "Here you go sir!".

The data then show up in front of him, which was on Pendulum cards, to Leo the two magicians looked somewhat familiar to him, but the middle one in between the them was what shocked him the most, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Upon looking into the dragons eyes, a memory started to flash in front of his vision, one that he didn't want to experience ever again.

Good thing the employee interrupted his flashback "Err sir, are you okay?" they said, and that brought Leo back to reality, "Oh yes! I'm fine thanks for asking, any way, what am I looking at?" he asked looking at the cards on the screen, but glaring at the picture of Odd-Eyes in the middle, trying to maintain his rage for it.

The employee then started to talk, "Well sir, it appears to be a new type of card that exist in the main deck and..." he then looked at his screen for more information from the data and continued "Apparently by having just two of these cards, one can perform a 'Pendulum Summon' which is the summoning of multiple monsters at the same time, even high-level ones such as that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..." he finished his speech, feeling happy that he had somehow helped the Professor understand the new method to some degree... that was until this happened.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT DISGUSTING DRAGON'S NAME, YOU HEAR ME!" Leo shouted, scaring the employee, then everything and everyone in the room went quiet as they looked at him, a bit scared and also confused on why that dragon's name caused so much aggression in him. He then calmed down before "Sorry about that... anything else to report?" he said trying to change to subject.

Then one of his other employees having recovered from his outburst then, "Well sir apparently the cameras in the subjects room caught some thing." he then began typing, after a few seconds, two separate videos images appeared in front of Leo, blocking his view of Odd-Eyes, which he was relieved for, showing him the identical girls, Serena Tsuki and Ruri Kurosaki sitting on their beds looking at there bracelets, "For some reason their bracelets are blinking and resonating with each other."

Then another employee continued on, "And we also picked up two burst of energy, one in the Standard Dimension and the other in the Synchro Dimension and both were resonating with these two." he then pressed a button and 4 hard-light images appeared in front of them, the images were that of worlds, each labelled Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, and the Standard and Synchro were giving off a small dots on them, pink for Standard and green for Synchro.

This seemed to cheer Leo up, which made the employees sigh in relief, " _I can't believe it, they're calling out to each other, that means she's trying to comeback by herself._ " Leo thought with happiness.

Then the employee that Leo had shouted out then said, clearly having no idea who he was talking about then said, Sir? What are we going to do about the new Summoning Method?" an employee asked concern, as it could effect the Professor's plans.

That brought Leo out of his thoughts once again, he then took a moment to think about what to say, "Hmm, we need to send some students to Standard to uncover more information about this and scout the area for potential problems, create a sign up sheet for the students of Obelisk status and I will pick out who are the mosted qualified for the mission." he finished and got a "Right away sir!" as a reply, as the employee got to working on the sign up poster, causing the others to go back to their work.

This then left Leo alone with his thoughts, as he then brought up the file on the Pendulum Cards, then just glared at the now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, " _Demonic dragon of that accursed Duellist, I swear that I will see you burn in hell along with your brothers!_ " he thought in his head with anger now, while the vein in his head swelled.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Understanding the Pendulum

**Hey everyone, I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first fanfiction, and if you have guessed I'm new to this website. Any way, what do you think of the story from just the first chapter, and also what is your opinion on me adding in other perspectives, and yes as the description says, I'm allowing for OC's from any one who wants their character in the story. I'll tell you what to fill in for a chance for me to try and put them in. also some chapters will vary from time to time any ways, on with the show!**

"Speaking"

 ***Noise***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension, (That afternoon after Yuya's Duel with Strong)**

Yuya can be seen walking home with Yuzu, her father, his mother and two young children after the Duel this morning, Nico Smiley had been generous enough to get the reporters and paparazzi to leave them alone. The reason for Gongenzaka not being there was that after the Duel and congratulating him for the win, he had gone home to tell his father, Mr Gongenzaka about the Duel.

The two children with them were called Ayu Ayukawa and Futoshi Harada, Ayu had red hair that frames her head, she had golden eyes, which with her age, she could use to pull off the best puppy dog eyes, and she like Yuya and Yuzu, is a student of the You Show Duel School.

The other young child was Futoshi Harada, he was very... chubby for his age, he had greyish-green hair with 4 spikes sticking up on the left side of his face… which had some baby fat on it.

Yuzu's father, Shuzo Hiragi was the Principal of the You Show Duel School, and he had a hot blooded personality, to go with his personality, he was wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim to it and red fire design.

"I still can't believe that you not only won the Duel, but also created a new Summoning Method! And now not only do we now get that new ARC System, but we'll surely get new applicants wanting to join the School!" Shuzo said getting a fiery aura, just think about it, "IT'S GOT MY BLOOD BOOOIIIILLLL..." he shouted, but never finished, as his own daughter had hit him on the back of the head with her fan.

"Shut up Dad!" she said putting her fan away, causing everyone to laugh at his expense expect for Yuya who was lost in thought, and Shuzo who was feeling the bump he got from that fan, "Oh yeah! Just seeing him do the Pendulum Summon gave me the shivers!" Futoshi said while doing a little dance, "It was amazing wasn't it Big Sis?" Ayu asked Yuzu who she looked up to as a big sister. "It sure was, wasn't it Yuya?" she replied to her, while asking Yuya, only to see that him blushing from all the talk. "Yuya?" she said concerned for him.

"Yuya, what's wrong sweetie? You've been quiet ever sense we left the stadium!" Yoko said having noticed that he wasn't really focused on the conversation they were having, Yuya then stopped, causing everyone else to stop.

Yuya then pulled up his goggle, which he had covering his eyes, "Well the thing is, and promise not to laugh." he said, which got a nod from everyone, as the were now a bit concerned, "The thing is that I know that I performed this Pendulum Summon... But what did it do?" he asked them, which shocked them, "What do you mean? You don't know what happened?" Yuzu asked him.

She got a shake for no, "No I don't, the last thing I remember was drawing my card, then my pendant started to glow." he said that then pulled his pendant off from his neck and held it in front of him, then looked backed at them and continued "So what does the Pendulum Summon do?" he asked.

Shuzo was the one to start, "Well from what I can remember, you set this 'Pendulum Scale' with Stargazer and Timegazer Magician, which caused 2 pillars of light appear, I can't remember what you said before the Summon, but you managed to Summon multiple monsters, which were two Magicians and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon!" he finished his explanation to Yuya.

He was beyond shock, "What! I Summoned multiple monsters at the same time? And did you say 2 Magicians and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon? but that can't be, I had 2 Performapal monsters, Odd-Eyes, and Stargazer and Timegazer in my Hand." he finished telling him his side.

"Well sorry Yuya, but I'm just saying what I saw, you guys saw it yourselves didn't you?" Shuzo asked the others hoping that they would back up his claim, "I'm sorry Yuya, but what dad says is true! If your wondering what the Magicians were called, they were Sword Thrower and Whiplash Magician." she said.

Yuya then looked very concerned, "Well if what you said is true then I have to look at my Deck when I get home!" he said then started to walk again in the direction that they were heading, which caused everyone else to start walking.

"Hey Yuya, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but seeing that you'll be going through your Deck later on, do you think that you can try and figure out how to perform the Pendulum Summon for tomorrow morning? Because I'm sure people will want to see it again, and it could really help the school." Shuzo asked, hoping that he wasn't putting too much pressure on the boy.

"Oh sure Principal, I'll try for tomorrow." he said, starting to feel a bit better knowing what the Summoning Method does, after that the conversation changed to something more cheerful. On there way home, they meet Ayu and Futoshi's parents on the way, and the two went back with their respective parents, "Good Luck Big Bro Yuya!", "I hope it gives me the shivers!" Ayu and Futoshi said in that order.

10 more minutes of walking they reached Yuya's house, "See ya tomorrow you two!" Yoko shouted to the father and daughter as they walked off, "Goodbye! See ya, tomorrow, and Yuya make sure you bring your Dueltaining Spirit with you!" Shuzo shouted back, "Good luck trying to figure it out Yuya!" Yuzu shouted to Yuya, giving him a very friendly smile.

She had her eyes closed when she said that, which was a good thing for Yuya as he had a small, barely visible blush on his face upon him seeing that amazing smile of hers, his mom however saw the whole thing and just smirked at her son, clearly knowing of his feeling for her, they continued onward until they were out of site. With them now gone, Yuya then turned to go inside, not before catching his smirking mother looking right at him. "Why are you giving me that look for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, now let's go inside so that we can eat something, then you can look at your Deck. Does that sound good to you?" She then walked ahead of him, leaving him confused then followed inside the house...

* * *

 **The Synchro Dimension, The Common's AREA (Same time), (The dimensions are all on the same time)**

We see into what appears to be an orphanage, it was quiet run downed, but in one piece none the less, in one of rooms at the back of the orphanage, lies a boys of 16 and he looks exactly like Yuya, except that his hair is different, it's dual-coloured, with yellow bangs that sweep to the right that looks like a butch of bananas and the other colour is blue which is at the back. His clothing consisted that of a motorcycle gear, which was mostly white in colour. This was Yugo… he doesn't have a last name either like Rin.

Right now Yugo was sleeping making him look goofy, with a 'not a care in the world' expression, his mouth was wide open with a bit of drool falling out, and snot bubble attached to his nose that was slowly getting bigger, then smaller with each exhale and inhale. The reason for this snooze, was that he was recovering some energy, so that said energy could be used to heal the massive anime-like bumps on his head.

Which Rin his best friend had caused, her reason was that she had asked him to go and get some food for them to eat, and he (As she had guessed) had gotten distracted by something, so she hit him for it, like she normally does when he gets into trouble or annoys her sometimes, he had refused to tell the 'truth', but to him it was the 'truth'. Any way he was currently dreaming about his side of the story..

* * *

 **Yugo's Mindscape, (this happened during the morning of Yuya's Duel) 10:01 AM**

Yugo was driving the D-Wheel that he and Rin had built together, on the way home from the 66 pence store with some still good food for them to eat, normally she would get the food, but seeing that she's being targeted by some creep that looks just him, which he also saw, it was decided by her that he would do the food runs until they were sur, that it was clear for her to come out of hiding.

"Yes! I've made great time, I should be back earlier than expected, and I haven't gotten distracted by anything so she has no excuse to try and hit me." he said clearly happy about not getting hit. As he was nearing the orphanage, he looked down, only to see something unique happening with the Duel Disk attached to the D-Wheel, a green glow coming from the Extra Deck compartment.

He stopped the vehicle to figure out what was happening, hoping it wouldn't affect his time, he opened the compartment and pulled out a single white card, this was a Synchro Monster card, it happened to be Yugo's ace called Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Err, hey buddy, why are you glowing? And if you know why, then do you think that you stop it, so that I can get back not get hit by Rin again?" he finished talking, only to find that the glowing was getting stronger, until it covered Yugo's view. When the light faded, he had discovered something unique about his surrounding, which was that the area was completely rundown and broken, even worse than the Commons area. He looked around his surrounding, taking in the carnage that had done this to the now destroyed city.

" _What the hell happened here? It looks like an apocalypse hit this city, this make the Commons look like the Tops_ ", he thought clearly concerned about the city, " _I hope there are people still alive here, maybe I should call out for them._ " he added in his head. "HEY CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME! SHOUT BACK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" he then shouted, but got no reply back not that he expected one at least, so he started to rev up the engine, "Are you Fusion?" a voice asked him with controlled anger

This caused Yugo's eyes to snap open, and leave the engine running, then turned to face the direction of the voice, and got quite the shock, as he was high up, he had to look down, discovered someone who looked just like him, and wearing a cloak that Rin's failed kidnapper wore, he then put two and two together, "YOUR THE CREEP WHO TRIED TO TAKE RIN AWAY! AREN'T YOU?!" he yelled at the look-alikes direction, then continued, a bit more calmer, "And the name's Yugo!" he said.

The look-alikes eyes then got sharper then gave a growl "So you are Fusion!" he then activated his Duel Disk, to fight the enemy where he stands, the energy blade was purple, that was bent twice, he then jumped up to meet his opponent head on.

"I TOLD YOU THAT ITS YUGO, NOT FUSION!" Yugo shouted while he activated his Duel Disk, with the blade being green, with two small line sticking out that had no purpose at all. He then drove the D-Wheel of the ledge and, also meet his look-alike head on as well.

When they were close enough, two silhouettes appeared behind them, one of them was white with glowing yellow eyes and wings, this one was behind Yugo, the other silhouette was pitched- black and had two blades on its wrists. This one was behind the look-alike, when they got close enough to create a large flash, "Let's Duel!" they shouted.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

The two Duellist appeared to be at a stalement, each controlling a ferocious dragon on there side the field, it was Yugo's turn, "I DRAW!" he said drawing the card, then looked at it, it was a monster card, one that chained with his dragon's powerful effect would allow him to win the Duel and get answers from the bastard.

He was about to summon the monster, when he heard footsteps coming up behind his look-alike, he looked behind the creep to see that back up had arrived, clearly for his clone. "We'll finish this later!" he said as he deactivated his Duel Disk, placing the cards back where they belong, and revved the back wheel up to spin the bike around and then book it out of there before he was cornered.

Once he was far away, he slowed down and stopped, "Damn it! Just a few more minutes and I would've won the Duel and gotten some answers from the guy." he shouted in frustration, and then out of nowhere the glow from his Duel Disk appeared again, then the flash happened, forcing him to close his eyes and once he opened them to discover that he was back in the spot that he was in before the first flash. "What? I'm back in the Commons, but why did I end up in that place at all?" he asked himself

He then looked down and noticed the time was 10:31 AM, "Oh crap I'm late! Rin's going to beat me up for this!" He then did a back wheelie on the bike and booked it back to the orphanage, his thoughts on what happened to him were pushed away from the fear of Rin's wrath.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

So he told his story, and judging from the bump he got from her, she didn't believe him. Hell he himself don't believe what was happening, so he took his punishment for being late, she had her portion of the food, then went back into her room, while he sorted out the bike for malfunctions and then took a nap, which what he doing know, but thinking on how to find the creep and destroy him for traumatising his best friend.

* * *

 **THE Xyz Dimension (the same afternoon)**

Heartland City, a wonderful, colourful, highly advanced, state of the art city that was like an amusement park… That was before the city was invaded by Duel Academy from the Fusion Dimension and there cursed Ancient Gear Chaos Giants, laying waste to the once peaceful world and turning it into a battlefield, where comrade or enemy could lose their lifes.

Looking out of the crumbling building that used to be a school, stood a masked Duellist, who had black hair in the back, with light purple at the front, it swept upwards to the right, his clothing matched the environment around him, bleak and dark in a punk-style, was wearing ripped cape, on one his right arm was a red scarf that was tied close to the arm.

While you can't see his actual face as the mask obscures it, he looks exactly like Yuya and Yugo, this teenager of 16 years old was Yuto Fantomu, and he was waiting for his comrade to gain some info from a captured enemy of Fusion, while said comrade was doing that, Yuto was lost in his thoughts, clearly thinking about what happened earlier.

* * *

 **Yuto's Flashback (after the Duel was interrupted)**

As the Pawn of Fusion, as Yuto had named him started to flee on his motorcycle, the back wheel back started to send dust up into the atmosphere, forcing Yuto to shield his eyes, then turned around to face comrades, which is what caused that Fusion Scum to retreat. "Yuto, are you alright?" ask the one in the dark purple trench coat that was torn at the bottom, and wearing a red cloth around his neck.

"Yeah I'm thanks for asking Shun!" he said turned back in the direction of the Duellist on the bike, glaring as it disappeared into the distance, "Any sign of her?" Yuto asking the now named Shun, "No I can't find her, do you think she was captured?" he said voice now shaking with contained rage, which then slowly turned to fear, "Or even worse... carded!" he said as small tear dropped from his cheek but it soon vanished.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Yuto then returned to the world of the living when he heard screaming from down the stairs, "WAIT! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I GAVE YOU THE INFORMATION YOU NEEDED, NOW YOU RELEASE ME LIKE YOU SAID!" said a voice who was the enemy and clearly frightened for their live, "And why should I let you go? You wouldn't let me go if this was reversed would you?" the second voice said with annoyance.

"Nooo... Nooooooo... NOOOOOOOOOOO-" the first voice screamed before being cut off with a purple light coming from down there, with Yuto knowing that the enemy had been carded, he then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When they stop, Shun who was standing, did I forget to mention that Shun's last name was Kurosaki, making him, the older brother of Ruri Kurosaki.

"Get anything from the Fusion dirt bag?" Yuto asked him, hoping for some good news, "Well I found out who's the cause of this f***cking Invasion on our city..." Shun said with slight anger, "His name is Leo Akaba, and apparently he's from Standard and has a family that he lefted behind to go to Fusion." he paused and then carried "So here's the plan. We're going to Standard to take down his son, and hold him hostage for an exchange for Ruri" he said with hope in his voice that she still alive. Yuto could only close his eye that he was right and that one his best friends was still alive as well.

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension, The Sakaki Residence (That evening)**

We fade into Yuya's room who after having a lovely meal with his mother and finishing what's left of his Science homework to hand in, was now going through his Deck, and did what Shuzo asked of him, to figure out how to Pendulum Summon correctly. He had all his cards from his Deck layed out in front of him on the floor and looking through each one, one thing that he had noticed is that most (if not all) of his monsters were now Pendulum monsters.

And that every almost every single one of these monsters was a Spellcaster-type, each Spellcaster shared the same name in them 'Magician' each having there own unique name to them. He also realised that all of his Performapal monsters had changed to become these Magicians, which sadden Yuya as the Performapals was something that he shared in common with his father, Yusho Sakaki, a great Dueltainer that captured the hearts of the audience with his amazing Action Duelling.

"They really have changed, I can't believe it that all of the performapals have transformed into magicians." he said saddened, he could tell that the Performapals were now Magician, was that the Magicians had the effects that their old Performapal form had, as well as their Attributes, Effects, ATK & DEF, and that their new names seemed nearly like their old names, that and the art work was similar.

He also noticed that he had more Traps, and Spells, (which confused him as he didn't remember them being in their before) that supported the Pendulum Summoning. Such as Pendulum Call, A Normal Spell card, which allowed for him to add 2 Pendulum Magicians to his hand, at the cost of discarding one card to the Graveyard, and a Continuous Trap called Scale Guard which could be activated when the Pendulum scale was set.

"Come on Yuya, you should be able to do this just think back to the last turn of the duel." he said this as he was holding Stargazer and Timegazer in his hands, he then stared at them for a minute, which turned into half an hour or so, and still nothing. He was about to give up when something flashed in front of his mind.

* * *

 **Yuya's Flashback...**

"I'll now use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, I'm taking control of this Duel starting now!" the flashback of Yuya said placing Timegazer in the far left of the energy blade of his Duel Disk, then placed Stargazer in the far right of it. Then the word Pendulum in big capital rainbow ordered letters appeared in between the two Pendulum cards. "Now I can Summon monsters Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time!" he shouted.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

He then snapped his eyes wide open, when the idea suddenly struck him, "I think I get it... I need two of these Pendulum cards to first Set the Pendulum Scale..." he then activated his Duel Disk, " _I hope..._ " he thought as he then placed Timegazer in the far left of the energy blade of his Duel Disk, and then placed Stargazer in the far right of it, like what his flashback version did.

He shut his eyes waiting for a possible error, but he never heard a thing, so he opened his eyes to look at the blade and saw the rainbow coloured word Pendulum between them had, which caused him to sigh in relief, " _Okay that's the first part done, so now I can Pendulum Summon monsters whose Level are 2, between that, and then level 7._ " he thought, but then looked closer at the cards in the Pendulum Zones, mostly at the new box that had formed with the change to the cards. " _"But what are these Pendulum Effects?_ " he thought, then suddenly had another memory flash across his mind.

* * *

 **Another Flashback**

At the moment Strong activated his Trap Sakuretsu Armor, the flashback of Yuya held up his hand with it aimed at Timegazer, "Magician who rules over time-space, use your gift to turn time back into my favour, I activate Timegazer's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn I can negate the activation of a Trap card that targets a Pendulum Monster that I control, and the place that Trap back face-down and that card can't be activated again this turn! Infinity Gear Reverse!"

As he finished saying that, the gauntlet on Timegazer's right arm then released a golden metal band that almost circled around to complete it, then a transparent clock appeared and started to count backward until it went fast enough, and then started to twist into a infinity sign. The effect it had on the Duel was that Strong's Trap that he planned to target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, was negated and then place face-down back on the field.

Strong then picked up an Action Card, which are cards scattered across the Action Field, which could either change the tide of the battle in a Duel. "I activate the Action Spell Invasion! allowing me to negate the attack of your Odd-Eyes" he said that as the action spell appeared on a bigger form on the field.

Yuya then held up his other arm, which was aimed at Stargazer, "Magician who rules over space-time itself, use your gift to warp space to benefit our victory, I activate Stargazer's Pendulum Effect! I can negate the activation of a spell card that targets a pendulum monster that I control and place that card face-down on the field! Haunting Horoscope!" as he finished that, Stargazer's unique staff top and bottom parts then extended, as several orbs appeared, then start to link up with each other, resembling a constellation. And the effect that did was negate the Action Spell, and place it on the field face down.

* * *

 **End of Flashback.**

Yuya then snapped out that, "I get it, the purpose of the Pendulum Effects is to make up combos that can get through different scenarios, and judging from the green part of the Pendulum cards, it must mean that they aren't treated as monsters any more." he said then looked closer and notice that the colouring looked familiar, "Hmm, maybe they're treated as Spells while in the Pendulum Zones?" he guessed.

" _Wait! where is this guess info coming from?_ " he thought in the back of his mind, but couldn't figure it out, so he let it go... for now.

He then relaxed, having finally figuring out their purpose and now knowing how to successfully recreate the summoning method he hoped, he then opened his eyes. "Alright now I just need to go through the entire Deck to try and think of some combos that can wow the crowd." he said that as he then started going through the cards to do just that, which would likely take up most the night...

* * *

 **The Fusion Dimension.**

Inside the halls of Duel Academy, one of the students was walking by his lonesome, he was wearing a purple military uniform, that made his rank status in the school, higher than Obelisk Blue, he had on a red cape behind him that bellow out and deified gravity. He like the other three boys had the same face as them, but his eyes seemed to be that of a predator, a creepy smile adorned his face. He had dual-coloured hair like the others, but his was unique to him, the bottom layer and was pinkish, while the second layer was violet like his uniform, with two of the violet bits sticking upward, he also had pink fuzzy catapillar like eyebrows. His name was Yuri Ha, and he was one of the elites of the school.

With the school lessons over for the day, he was on the way to his room to rest up for tomorrow morning as students had to be up early to do laps in the gym, so they needed to get a good night sleep for that, and on his way there, he fought to his conversation had this morning...

* * *

 **Yuri's Flashback.**

Yuri was standing in the throne room of the Academy where Professor usually spends his time, having just gotten back from his mission, he did a bow to the Professor who acknowledge it, "So Yuri, what do have to report to me? Have you captured the Synchro Girl?" he said clearly, not actually caring about the girls name, which Yuri took note on, but didn't question him about it.

"Well Sir, I'm sorry to say this, but I failed in the retrieval of Rin..." Yuri said, but still the Professor didn't care about the name, "But I can tell you what happened to cause such failure if it pleases you?" he said, "Very well explain your failure!" he ordered clearly disappointed that his best soldiers had failed to capture her, yet he succeeded with Ruri's capture. Yuri then cleared his throat and began his story.

* * *

 **Yuri's story (the night before Yuya's duel)**

The setting was a dark alleyway in the Synchro Dimension, the walls of the alley were chipped and cracking, the moonlight was just peering into the alleyway, with the shining onto a Duellist who was backed into a corner by Yuri. This Duellist happened to be Rin, while she was against the corner, Yuri seemed to be in more of a pickle then her.

She only had 1400 LP left, with no cards in her hand, while Yuri only had 200 LP and 2 cards in his hand, this was due to Rin's Deck, which focused on burning through the opponents LP, which would explain why he had lower LP than her.

On Rin's field was a Synchro Monster called Windwitch Winter Bell, she had 1 face-down on the field, while 1 face-up Continuous Trap called Bewildering Wilds. And on Yuri's field he had one face-down on his back-row and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, a Fusion Monsters whose original ATK was 2800, but that was cut in half, along with having its effect negated by Rin's Bewildering Winds Trap card. It was now his turn.

"I draw!" he said drawing the last card that he needed, he then smirked as he activated it, "I activate the Spell card, Necro Summon! Which let's me perform a Special Summon from the Extra Deck by banishing material from the field or the Graveyard!" he said with a wicked smile, "WHAT!?" Rin shouted out, due to her going through all that trouble of weakening that beast of his. Twice may I add, as he manage to get passed her strategy once before, before falling for it a second time.

"I'll perform a Fusion Summon, by Fusing Starving Venom Fusion Dragon on the field and Predaplant Darling Cobra that's in my Graveyard." he said as the selected monsters were banished, not before they gaining a red glow for Starved Venom and Darling Cobra gained a blue glow, then there images started to swirl together, before becoming one, then Yuri did a chant.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, sweet smelling flowers that invite the abyss, become one and indulge on whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" he finished as a now bigger, and stranger looking dragon appeared on the field, it was plant like in appearance.

 **Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon: Level: 10, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3300/2500**

And with Starving Venom now off the field, Rin's Trap was now useless, she could tell that she was in trouble now, but she did the math and she would have plenty of LP left and when it was her turn, she could then activate her second Trap and deal some effect damage, over 200 to win the Duel.

That was until Yuri carried on with his turn, "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect now activates! Once per turn, until the end of the turn, I can target one monster on my opponents field, and negate that monster's effects and make its ATK become 0!" he said, "Noooo!" she screamed as Greedy Venom's four mouth wings, started to stretch and reach over to Winter Bell, they glowed as they drained the colour and life force out of her monster. Winter Bell's ATK: **2400 = 0**.

"Battle! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attack Windwitch Winter Bell! Numbing Corrosive Beam!" he shouted with a smile on his face, as Greedy Venom's upper torso then stretched open to reveal a sixth mouth which then charged up energy then fired at the defenceless Winter Bell, causing her to explode, with the explosion knocking Rin off her feet. Rin's LP: **1400 – 3300 = 0**.

Rin: **LOSE**

Yuri: **WINS**

The explosion had knocked her unconscious, vulnerable and defenceless, easy pickings for Yuri, with his mission now complete, he sauntered over to her with the intent of taking her back to the Professor.

He had almost touched her, "Rin! What have done to her your creep!" a voice shouted as Yuri turned around to face the rude bastard who dare try and talk back to him, he was about to retort, but was shocked, as he was looking directly at a male in a white jumpsuit, on a motorcycle, and the fact that he looked just like him. "Answer me you freaking bastard! Who are you?" he said taking a step forward after getting off the bike.

Behind Yuri on the floor, Rin's bracelet started to glow a very bright green, which Yuri saw and it blinded him, forcing him to shut his eyes, and when he opened them, he discovered that he was right in the middle of the courtyard at Duel Academy, standing in the fountain, "How... did I get back here?" he said to himself.

* * *

 **End of Yuri's story...**

"And that's what happened sir." Yuri finished, "Now I was wondering if you would allow me to go back and try again, now that I know her strategy, I can complete the mission even faster, so if you'll excuse me I'll go and prepare for it." he said as he intended to leave. "NO! YOU'LL NOT GO BACK THERE, YOU HEAR ME!" Leo shouted out at him, causing Yuri to flinch a bit, never once had the Professor shouted at him like that.

The room had gone very silent, with the people behind the throne stopping their work to look at Leo's outburst. "Sorry about that, no Yuri you will not be going back there... for a while at least, I'll send Barrett to retrieve her instead." Leo ordered. "Very well Professor, now if you excuse me, I have to get to my lessons, until next time..." he said then turned to leave...

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

" _W_ _hy is the Professor so worried about me going back to that dump? I can clearly defeat them with ease and that's without Starving Venom._ " he grinned at the thought of how weak the Duellist there were, "Hmmm... maybe I can go and blow some of this energy by battling the Battle Beast." he said as he then went to find the area that this Duellist was housed in.

* * *

 **Inside a Fusion Monster Card...**

Inside a card, you would think it would be very boring and dull, but as it turned out, every card was tailored to meet the soul of the card's needs, and this soul has made the card's environment to be that of a jungle teaming with wildlife, from prey animals and vicious predators, one prey animal which was a young deer was cautiously heading to a lake to rehydrate, all was quiet at the lake.

Which was what the deer wanted, so it took a drink from the lake, after a few minutes of this, ***CRACK*** a snap of twig happened, causing the deer to look around for apparent dangers, it frequently looked around at all angles for any signs of the predator. While that was happening, bubbles started to form from the centre of the lake with a shadow blob appearing at the same time, the shadow started to extend in a snake like blob that headed in the direction of the deer.

The shadow paused for a while, hoping to gain the deer's attention, and when it did, the deer then tried to run, ***SNAP*** but it was too late to run, as the shadow rushed out of the water, now showing that the shadow was actually a plant like mouth that had violet-purple armour covering it, that had two red orbs on it, and two sets of dark-yellow fangs on the upper part of the mouth.

The mouth widened until it was big enough too swallow the deer in one bit, then swallowed it, which formed a lump in the neck, which was dark-green, and had small red orbs covering, the mouth then retreated to join the rest of the shadow in the middle.

Then the shadow leaped out of the water, with a thud a landed on the ground, then started to shake itself of water, the form of the shadow turned out to be one of a dragon, it was violet-purple, and dark-green in overall colour scheme its torso area, was very long and serpent like covered in small red orbs, this part was dark-green, while the upper torso had the violet-purple armour covering it with several small orbs and a single yellow orb in the centre.

Its shoulders were just two of the several mouths it had, protected by purple armour, each had a single red orb on it, they each had a single wing-mouth similar to the one that ate the deer earlier on, attached to each shoulder was a purple arm, connected to a yellow orb, covered in blue veins that had a pale bone coloured curved blade on it that had a single red orb on them. The hands were dark-green and had blue veins as well, each finger and thumb was attached to a small yellow orb, each one tipped in purple.

Its legs were thick at the hips, they were purple and each had a single wing-mouth on it, these one smaller, the first knee joints were yellow orbs then lead down to another knee joint, this one was red, the it went down to the feet on the way down these parts had barbs covering it, the feet were root-like and had a single red orb on it. The head was connected to a short dark-green neck and had purple armour covering it, which had 2 red orbs on it, one on the forehead and the other was on a long bit that stuck out upwards, it held two large curved horns that held a single orb on them, had two green, beady eyes always on the look out for prey, and the mouth was riddled with fangs and two mandibles with fangs on either side of its face and a single red orb acting as the adam's apple, this was Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

" _Hmm, I've already hunted down 10 of these creatures, but its not enough to satisfy me._ " he said in a deep low voice, that sounded like he had something in his throat. " _M_ _aybe just a few more will do..._ " he said as he ventured deeper into the jungle for his next meals, the problem wasn't really his stomachs, it what he was thinking of that trouble him.

" _I need to figure out what's going on recently to try and grasp an understanding of things..._ " he continued to think to himself while hunting more prey, a great hunter like him can multitask, so he was fine doing his thinking and catching, " _The first problem are these girls that Yuri and I are trying to capture, I don't mind doing it, if its further the Academy's goal, but the girls are really troubling me right now by looking just like one another..._ " he said thinking of the girl called Ruri they had captured from the Xyz Dimension.

 _"But Rin looks exactly like Ruri for some reason..._ " he finished as he easily caught another deer with his left top wing-mouth and swallowing it whole, " _B_ _ut I swear I've seen that exact face before, but I can't remember where, and if it means something..._ " he pondered, as he tried to think why the two looked similar.

" _The next problem is the teen that looks like Yuri for some reason..._ " he then carried on, remembering Yuri's look alike appearing after they defeated Rin, " _And that Dragon I sensed on the look alike, it was powerful, but also familiar to me..._ " he said remembering the aura of a dragon on the look alike. " _I wish i could met them again so i could face that dragon..._ " he said.

" _And the final problem, is the Professor himself, I don't know why, but I could be imaging it, but he seems to have a problem with me, I don't why, I hardly know much about him, but its as though he knows about me from somewhere_ ", he stopped then remember a memory of when Yuri still getting used to the school, wanting to impress some people for friendship, but had problem making them due to his personality.

So he summoned him onto the field, which impressed a few people, but the Professor was in the crowd at the time, and was just glaring at him, which confused him to no end, " _But that not the worst, what is that while Yuri is loyal to the School and Leo, the Professor seems to be holding in some rage, mostly when Yuri is around him..._ " he growled at an image of Leo, with him annoyed at the Professor to do what he's done to them for no reason. He then carried on hunting for a while until he decided to head back into his cave...

* * *

 **Inside a Synchro Monster Card...**

The environment of this card didn't have a ground, it was just a sky blue void, that had clouds scattered around the sky, there was also some floating islands deifying gravity, then appearing out of nowhere through a cloud, appeared a dragon, going at mach speeds, its wings were cutting through the clouds.

The dragon was white in appearance, it had blue armour on its chest area, on its shoulders were majestic, beautiful green wings that had circuitry, running through them. From the elbows of it arms they got slightly larger, both had blue armour covering them and on each hands were 6 digit fingers, 3 on either side that were parallel to each other.

The dragon had no legs, instead it had two stubs that had blue armour on them. At the hip area, just above the stubs were 4 diamond-shaped plates, 2 on either side with one above the other, they were green just like the wings, the tail was wide at the start, then got narrower, it was segmented, going white and black, and so on, it ended with a barb that had blue armour and a white spike as the thing. It heads had blue armour on it with two separate pieces on either side of its face, it had yellow glowing, piercing eyes that could made even the strongest monsters cower before it. This was Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Currently he was just flying around, performing some death-deifying stunts such as narrow turns before hitting a floating island, barrel rolls and loop de loop. The reason for this was him trying to distract himself from his thoughts… it wasn't really working.

" _What the hell is happening all of a sudden_ " Clear Wing said thinking about last night's events, " _Rin's an amazing Duellist, she shouldn't have lost with her burn strategy, then again there is always someone stronger, that could appear at any moment, take Jack Atlas as an example_ " he finished, as he thought of the Riding Duel King and his Ace monster, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, who Clear Wing thought was a worthy opponent, who he hope that he could battle sometime.

" _But there's those 2 Dragon that I saw..._ " he remembered from the night before that he saw a faded image of a dragon, he couldn't quite tell what it physically looked like, but he could tell that was strong, it was with the Duellist that had clearly beaten Rin up, who looked exactly like Yugo, and that for some reason he felt a connection with the dragon. And the other dragon was one than he had physically seen.

It was when we, which was him and Yugo had somehow appeared in another city, apparently he was the reason why they ended up there, the city they appeared in was totalled and destroyed. Yugo then shouted to see if people were still alive, but this attracted the attention of someone asking for 'Fusion', so Yugo turned to see another look alike, that he thought was the one that tried to kidnap Rin, but he knew that it was someone else.

The two ended up Duelling, with Yugo summoning him, while the look alike Xyz Summoned his dragon, that he also felt a connection with, as the Duel was about to end with hopefully Yugo about to use the monster he drew and his effect, the look alike had back up arrive, forcing Yugo to turn tail, which both he and Yugo hated, then they has somehow appeared back in the Common's area.

 ***CRASH*** " _So much for trying to distract myself_ " he said… after he had crash landed on a floating island, after gaining back attitude, he decided to head back to his personal island to rest.

* * *

 **Inside a Xyz Monster Card...**

The atmosphere of this card's environment was bleak and lifeless, just like the outside world of his card home, and on top of a pile of rumble stood as mighty dragon, looking up at the dark cloud covered sky, hoping to catch a ray of sunlight to bask in before it disappeared, the dragon had missed the sun, ever since those bastard came and took everything from him, his master/friend and his friends.

This dragon was mainly dark-grey, purple and blueish-green in colour, its chest had dark-grey armour covering it with 4 red glowing uncompleted circles, 2 on the right and the other two on the left, it had a purple tail, that fanned out and had two dark-grey prongs on it, it had two dark-grey shoulder pads, on its arm it had two long dark-grey blades, each had a purple orb at the hilt of the place where it was connected to the arms, on each hand were dark-grey claws, near its shoulders that connected the wings were two upwards black spikes, each had a purple orb embedded in it, its wings were black, and they were segmented into 3 parts, they were jagged, it legs were black to the first knee joint, the dark-grey, to the next one, it clawed feet had two toe spikes that were dark-grey, and finally its head, which was connected and shaped, like its long, purple neck it had two curve back, dark-grey horns, which had bits of red in them, it had two yellow eyes, and its jaw was dark-grey and on its chin was a very prominent spike. This dragon was called Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

" _I can't believe that we're going to another dimension, while it is exciting, we're only there for business as we need to get hold this Reiji as a hostage..._ " he said as had heard the plan that his master/friend was planning with his best friend, which was to draw this person out into the open, capture them, and hoping to use him as a hostage for an exchange for Yuto's other friend that he had recently just meet despite being friends with her older brother.

" _She clearly been captured by the enemy for some reason, but what was it?_ " he said as he could tell that she had been transported to the enemies home world, as he for some reason had a strange connection, with not to her but with her bracelet, which to everyone else but him would constantly release a strong energy waves that he could see. So he was sure that may have been one of the reasons for her capture, but what were the other ones. " _Why not just take the bracelet and leave her alone?_ " he growled.

And that dragon, that the 'Pawn of Synchro' as Yuto had dubbed the person on the white motorcycle, confused him to, too which point caused, Dark Rebellion to place a hand claw over his heart, " _Why was I happy to see that dragon? I mean I've never meet him before, so why do I feel I know him from somewhere?_ " he said as he then felt that they, being him, Yuto and Shun were about to jump to the Standard Dimension.

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension, Sakaki Residences...**

Yuya was currently asleep, having gone through his new deck and discovering even new monsters, which he could incorporate them into the deck, and that he discovered new combos, that he couldn't wait to try them out, but in his Deck there was one card that was glowing.

* * *

 **Inside the now Pendulum Monster Card...**

This environment was very peaceful, with wide open field to run about in, with multiple lakes scattered around, and at one of these lakes was the now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, currently he was looking at his reflection, to take in his new form, " _I kind of like this new form of mine, at least I didn't end up looking fat, I mean I miss my old form, but you can't change the past, well unless your Timegazer._ " he said as he thought of one of his oldest friends, who hadn't changed physically, but in power.

He then thought of testing his new power, so he looked around to find something to test said power, " _That mountain should do the trick..._ " he said looking at said mountain. He then took a stance for the attack he was about to charge up, while that was happening, all the orbs on him then began to glow with energy, he opened his mouth, which held a compressed sphere of red energy, then after a few seconds he released his concentration, and the sphere turned into a beam of red light that travelled to the base of the mountain, nothing happened for a few seconds which disappointed him, then…

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM*** a massive explosion, that shock the very earth, beneath his very feet, appeared at the mountain base, clearly shocked at the size of the explosion and that he had to brace himself from the shock wave that followed the explosion, after a few minute of waiting for the dust to settle, he looked up to be shocked at the destruction of the mountain, with it now missing a huge chunk of the base of it.

" _That was amazing! I can believe my power has doubled, the crater would have been half that size before..._ " he marvelled looking at his claws. He then gain a very sinister expression, "I'm strong enough to wipe out that fucking bitch for what she did to us" he finished, and his expression quickly changed to one of shock,

" _W_ _ait! who am I talking about? and why did I get very angry at the thought some chick, that I don't even know? and who is us?_ " he said confused, but got over it fairly quickly, " _Oh well, its gone for now, so now I'm going to sleep._ " he said that and did that, not even hearing the shrieking roar that was coming from an outside location and that i felt nearer to him than it was.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2**

 **So what do you lot think of this chapter, as I said before at the top, some chapter will vary in length, and what do you think of me adding the parts with the dragons and their thoughts, was it too much, and yes they all have a case of amnesia, caused by you know what.**

 **Anyway, if you want the chance to have an OC in my story, then here's what you need to do;**

 **Name: this can be an English one or Japanese translated**

 **Age: Between 15 and 18**

 **Personality: how they behave, likes and dislikes**

 **Design: this is physically and their clothing and unique traits.**

 **Home world: this one is obvious**

 **Deck: For Standard OC's they can use two Extra Deck methods as well as Pendulum, For Synchro, they can use Accel Synchro, and Ritual, as Ritual Summoning will exist in all of the Dimensions in my story, Fusion characters can also use another Extra Deck method to go with Fusion Summoning (Seeing that Dennis does it) and Xyz Characters, when they become Lancers can use Pendulum.**

 **For OC characters that use Pendulum, they can only have up to six different Pendulum Monsters, (2 must be Extra Deck) while for the other 4 you can have up to 2 per 1 different card.**

 **For OC cards, give me the name (Archetype) of the cards and each individual name of that Archetype, as well as Type, Attribute, Effects, as well as ATK and DEF.**

 **Limitations to the Decks will be that they can't be nearly like that of old character's Decks from older series as well as Numbers being out, and the Egyptian Gods**

 **Background: Their history, nothing to serious.**

 **When you want them to appear in the story**

 **Relations, that they have to other characters. Such as becoming friends with them, or in the Lancers, or if they are the Girlfriend of Yuto, Yugo and Yuri.**

 **If you've gone through all of that, then you can PM me, and give me a good reason for adding them in and you should know that there is a limited number, (6 for Standard, 3 of which are to be used for my characters, 3 for Fusion, 3 for Synchro and Xyz having 3 as well each).**

 **OC cards in this Chapter**

 **Necro Summon**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 face-down monster in your Extra Deck or face-up Graveyard, and should you have material that meets the Summoning Requirement of that card on the your side of the Field or your Graveyard, banish them and if you do, Special Summon the targeted monster, (depending on the monster, this Special Summon is treated as either a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon), (If the Special Summoned monster is an Xyz Monster, attach banished monsters to that monsters as Xyz Material).

 **Hope to see you soon!**


	3. A new style for a new Yuya

**Hey guys, its me again, any way what did you think of the dragon part, do you think I should of skip their descriptions in the story? also do you want longer chapters or do you want shorter one?** **so you can get to reading the chapters fast. Also what do you think of the story's name? beside that enjoy the story.**

"Speaking"

 ***Noise***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking, or Summoning Chants"_

 **0/** 0 ( **Bold means what position the monster is in** )

* * *

 **Standard Dimension, the next morning**

Yuya was currently in the bathroom of his home, having just finished brushing his teeth, and was now brushing his red and green hair into its regular style, after 5 minutes of this, he stopped and looked at his reflection. " _Right I'm ready to go, but I think that I should go over my Deck again._ " he thought as he left the bathroom and made his way back to his room.

Once there he found his Deck and sorted through the cards, hoping that all the cards that he needed were in there, which they were, so he then placed the Deck in one of the card holding pockets on his trousers and then walked out into the hallway and down the pole that lead to the kitchen and living room.

"You're up early Yuya. Better than usual actually." his mother said surprised to find her son up about now, normally the scent of her cooking usually woke him as the smell always found it ways to his room. "Well to be fair I did go to bed at a reasonable time, after going through my Deck of course." he replied, and in truth, going through his Deck didn't really take very long. As the monster effects were similar to their old Performapal forms, and the effects of them now targeted Magicians, but he did have to look at the Magician's pendulum effects and the new Traps and Spells.

"Oh well, anyway breakfast is ready!" she said placing the plate of five' Pancakes on the table for him and placed another plate down for herself, "Thanks mom!" he said sitting down and digging into his pancakes, and after finishing them and cleaning his plate, he then went to sit down for half an hour before he had to go to the school, he turned on the TV to discover this.

"And that's it for the weather, back to you Tina!" a man on the tv finished, clearly finishing his report on the weather for today, "Thanks Ted!" a woman in a yellow business suit said then continued, "And in other news, we once again cover the story that happened yesterday." a photo then appeared of Yuya in a section of the screen, which cause him to have a small blush, "Yuya Sakaki, the son of the old Duel champion, Yusho Sakaki who vanished three years ago has defeated Strong Ishijima! With a new Summoning Method called Pendulum!" she reported.

The image of Yuya then shifted to a video him summoning the 3 monsters and then showing him finishing the Duel with Odd-Eyes, "With the Pendulum Summon allowing for multiple Summons, he created a combo to weaken Strong's Ace monster and making his Action Spell and Trap cards useless, as he wiped his LP's out in a single blast" she reported.

Yuya was blushing the whole time, not expecting the news to cover what happened yesterday so quickly, and when his mother walked in, she decided to tease him, "Wow Yuya! you sure have become famous in one day, but now you need to worry about all these girls who might throw themselves at you!" she finished with a smirk.

This caused his blush to intensify until he was as red as his red hair, "I-I-I don't know why you're bringing this up? I'm not even looking for a relationship." he flat out lied, as he was looking at a girl, that he liked and that girl was Yuzu, but he was shy as he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her. So he was stuck in the friend zone, but as long as he had the friendship between them, he could live with that.

He then looked at the clock, and noticed that he was going to be late if he stayed any longer, "Sorry to cut this conversation short mom but I gotta go!" he then walked out of the door, "Oh Yuya, if only you could read girls, then you would be with her by now!" she then turned to face the direction of the mantle piece, and grabbed a framed photo from it, it depicted a picture of her, a younger Yuya and Yusho her husband, "You would be so proud of him dear!" she said to herself...

* * *

 **The Fusion Dimension (Same time)**

In the cafeteria of the Academy, the students were just getting their morning portions, after finishing running laps, some were already seated with their breakfast and digging into the dull, bland, but very nutritious oatmeal. There were students scattered everywhere, leaving some tables incomplete, clearly with friends on their tables. At the back, near the line was a giant board with papers on it, which held events of what was happening in the school, and one of them was the current talk of a crowd.

"Awww! I can't believe the mission is asking for Obelisk Blue Status only." a Slifer Red said in disappointment, which caused everyone around the board to drop their heads in disappointment as well, "I know it sucks, I really wanted to go!" this time a Ra Yellow female student said, "Well, to be fair have you looked at the location of the mission? It's in Standard which is a tough Dimension, due to all the multiple Summoning Methods there." her friend told her and everybody listening, as they had apparently stopped at the status part and were shocked now getting back to reading the sheet.

"Hey! Why doesn't it say what the mission is? And details will be given personally?" a male Slifer Red said, causing the students to wonder what the mission was, but they would never know, so they dispersed and headed to the cue to get their rations. Expect for one student in Obelisk Blue, he had light blue hair and had a lollipop in his mouth, "Wow this mission looks exciting! I think I'll go for it." he said grinning.

Back to the cue, which was now bigger, at the back, before the other students piled in was Serena in her Slifer Red uniform, and she had overheard the conversation that they had. " _A mission to Standard? That would be amazing, what I wouldn't give to just go there for a day and to just battle the Duellist there..._ " she thought, then looked down at her clothing, " _I wish I was in Obelisk Blue, then the Professor would respect me and not treat me like a prisoner._ " she finished in her head, and then moved to get her portions and went to sit down on a table by herself...

* * *

 **Standard Dimension (10 minutes later)**

Yuya had just arrived at the You Show Duel School, which was swarming with people now, they noticed him and ran up to him, scaring him a bit, they then started to ask him questions, "Can I take a photo with me?", "Are you going to do the Pendulum again?" and "Wow, your a lot cuter in person!" a girl had said that one, which caused Yuya to mentally blush on the inside.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE MOVE ASIDE AND LET HIM PASS!" said a pissed off Yuzu who then grabbed Yuya by the hand and pulled him into the building, before slamming the door on the crowd, who where visibly shaken from her shouting.

"Are you ok Yuya?" she asked concerned, not noticing she was still holding his hand, "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks Yuzu!" he gave her a soft smile, which caused her stomach to form butterflies, "Err Yuzu?" he said, "What is it?" she replied, "Do you think that you could let go of my hand?" he asked as he looked down and this caused her to look down at look at their conjoined hand.

This caused her to blush, and not wanting him to see it, ***Whack*** , "Ouch! what was that for Yuzu?" he said has he covered a bump that had formed from her hitting him with her paper fan, "None of your business!" she said facing away from him to conceal her blushing face and then lefted the room. "I wish I could understand girls sometimes." he closed his eyes and sighed, tending to the bump...

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"Alright everybody, are you ready for an Action Duel with our finest Duelist to entertain you?" Shuzo asked the audience, "YEAH!" was the reply he got back, "And now to introduce the Duelists for this premier Duel..." he said as Yuzu walked onto the field, "In the first corner with have the fiery Duelist Yuzu Hiragi!, isn't she just sweet!" he finished with a happy expression on his face.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" she shouted at her father in the control room, "Sorry Yuzu, anyway..." he apologised with Yuya now walking onto the field, "And in the other corner, the star of the show, the Pendulum Duelist, Yuya Sakaki!" he finished as the crowd cheered as Yuya took his place. "And now without further a do, I activate the Action Field, Peaceful Plains!" he finished as he pressed a button on the new ARC System that Yuya had won for them from yesterdays Duel against Ishijima, which was fitted very fast.

And when he did, the Action Field started to materialise out of nowhere, the floor turned to grass with all kinds of flowers scattered around, big trees were also scattered around here and there, and in the now blue sky, was a yellow sphere, that was filled with cards with A's on the back of them. These were Action Cards, non-real cards, that could be grabbed by anyone to use, to save them or turn the Duel around to favour them.

"You ready Yuzu?" Yuya said to her activating his Duel Disk, "I am, but the question is are you?" she resorted, also activating her Pink Duel Disk with a purple energy blade, but her words had a second meaning, with Yuya understanding that she meant the Pendulum Summon.

Then out of nowhere Shuzo with Yuya and Yuzu started the chant that went with an Action Duel, "Duelist locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monster! they storm through the field, now behold! this is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling" they said, "Action..." the crowd said, with the sphere then popping, scattering the cards all over the field.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Yuzu shouted, both drawing five cards.

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Yuzu's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first..." Yuya said taking a card out of the five, making it four, "First I Normal Summon Whiplash Magician!" he placed the card onto his blade, and on the field appeared one of the magicians that he used yesterday.

 **Whiplash Magician:** **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, A** **TK/DEF** **:** **1700/** 900

"Then I place one card face-down and end my turn! Hey Whiplash, can I have a whip here?" he finished, and asked his monster for one of his whip, with Whiplash nodding, and passing him one of the his whips, that then coiled around his arm until it needed to be used, Yuya then started to run around to look around for Action Cards.

Yuya's cards x 3

 **Turn 2**

"Then its my turn! I draw!" she drawing her card, looked at it and placed it with the others, then took another from her hand, "I activate the Spell card, Monster's Exchange!" a card appeared on the field, which had a picture of a Deck with one card going in and one card coming out, "This Spell allows me to return a monster in my Hand to the Deck, and Special Summon 1 or 2 monsters whose Levels are less or equal to the returned monster's Level! I send an Elegy the Melodious Diva back to my Deck..." she said placing the card into her Deck.

"And now I Summon a second Elegy from my Deck!" she said as a card was ejected out her Deck, she grabbed it, and her Deck then shuffled itself, when she placed the card on her blade, a young woman with green skin and hair then appeared, dressed in purple, with a large harp, acting as a wing, appeared doing a spin while singing.

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva: Level: 5, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1200

"When she's on the field, all Special Summoned Melodious monsters can't be destroyed by card effects! and since she was, this includes her as well!" Elegy then gained a white aura, "And because she was Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters I control gain 300 ATK!" she said, Elegy's ATK: **2000 + 300 = 2300**.

"Now I Normal Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" she then placed another monster on the blade, causing a yellow monster with blue eyes and green hair, wearing blue with music notes, a harp-wing with blue on the outside with light green to appear on the field.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: Level: 3, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000 = 1500/** 1000

"Battle! Elegy attacks Whiplash Magician!" she ordered as Elegy then opened her mouth and released sound waves erupted from her singing, that headed straight for Whiplash, who braced himself, Yuya used the whip he had to launch himself into a tree to grab an Action Card, but he did't activate it. "Trap activate, Half Unbreak!" Yuya said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and the card flipped upwards, and the picture it had was covered in bubble, and one the bubbles then covered Whiplash.

"This card keeps Whiplash from being destroyed by battle this turn, and I take half the damage from battles with him involved!" he finished as the sound waves hit the bubble, while some were deflected, the others hitting their mark and causing an explosion but not destroying Whiplash. Yuya's LP: **4000 - 300 = 3700** , " _Huh? I thought that face-down was a dud?!_ " she thought seeing that Yuya went for an Action Card, his face-down was useless for this situation.

With the battle phase over, seeing that Sonata couldn't attack as she didn't have the ATK to take out Whiplash, the bubble popped around the Magician, "I placed a card face down to end my turn..." she ended her turn as a bigger version of the face-down appeared. "Nice save Yuya, but you still took damage, so I'm now in the lead." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Wow, that was amazing.", "Yeah, Summoning a Level 5 and still Summoning a monster after was impressive!" 2 identical teenage boys said as they and their other third identical brother went back to watching the Duel, all thinking of their decision for later.

Yuzu's hand: x 2

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Yuya stopped running, and drew his card, he looked through the cards in his hand to think of what to do, "I now Normal Summon Pendulum Soldier!" he then placed the monster onto the blade, and a monster that looked like a robot covered in orange armour, with one arm holding a sword with a crystal blue blade, and the other arm at the elbow was a small cannon, with a grey pump action attachment on it appeared it's expression was one that was ready to destroy its opponent.

 **Pendulum Soldier: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1000

Yuzu looked at Yuya's Pendulum Soldier with concern, " _Why doe he have that kind of monster in his Deck?_ " she thought looking at the monsters expression. "I activate Whiplash's effect! Once per turn, I can switch the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field and I pick Elegy for it!" Whiplash's then lashed his whip out and it coiled around Elegy. He then started to pull back on the whip, causing her to start spinning.

After a while she stopped spinning, but now she was clearly dizzy with swirly eyes, and almost trip over herself, this caused the crowd, mainly the younger kids to laugh a little, "Looks likes she not ready for advanced spin class!" Yuya joked. **2300/1200 = 1500/2000**. (Elegy) "Battle! Whiplash attack Sonata! Soldier attack Elegy!" he ordered.

Whiplash's whip then started to glow purple ready to attack when ordered, while Soldier's arm cannon barrel started to gained a green glow, until a blast was shot out of it, heading straight for Elegy, causing the monster's eyes to widen, before an explosion occurred, Yuzu's LP: **4000 - 300 = 3700**.

After it settled Elegy was nowhere to be found. "Now that Elegy has been destroyed, all Fairy-type monsters on your field's ATK go back to normal" he said smirking, Sonata's ATK: **1500 – 300 = 1200.**

"Now Whiplash finish off Sonata!" Yuya ordered his second monster, who struck Sonata down with a single slash of his energy infused whip, she shattered as Yuzu took more damage. **3700 – 500 = 3200**. (Yuzu)

"Now Pendulum Soldier's effect activates!" Pendulum Soldier then emptied the now used shell out of his cannon, which turned into a light, that then went into Yuya's Deck, "Because he destroyed a monster by battle, I can add one Pendulum Monster to my Hand! and I'll add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he finished explaining the effect as Odd-Eyes was added to his hand, he showed it to the audience, and then placed it with the rest before taking another one and inserting it into the Duel Disk "I set a card face-down, and end my turn". The card appeared on the field.

Yuya's cards x 4 (1 Action Card)

 **TURN 4**

"Alright then, time to get serious! I draw!" she said drawing her card and looked at it, "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two cards!" she did just that and looked at them, she smirked as she now had what she needed to get her ace out on the field. "I then activate the Spell, Foolish Burial! With it I can send one monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, and I choose Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" the chosen card was ejected from her Deck, with her placing the card into her Graveyard zone.

"And now I activate a third Spell called Monster Reborn! I can Special Summon one monster from any Graveyard to my field! and I pick the one sent to the Graveyard!" she said taking the card back out of the Graveyard, " _A_ _n enchanting melody that rings from the heavens, awaken and give us a pleasant tune!_ Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" she finished her chant placing the card onto her blade as a beautiful women dressed in red with gold trimmings, with instruments acting as wing on her back and carrying an orchestra wand in her hand appeared.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Level: 8, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 2000

"I now activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted!" her face-down then flipped up, "With this card I can Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard, but if either this card or the monster it Summoned are destroyed, then the other one is destroyed. So I Summon Elegy back to the field, and with her effect, all Melodious monsters can't be destroyed by card effects and all gain 300 ATK!" Elegy once again appeared on the field, and like before her effect, took affect, causing an aura to appear around both her and Mozarta. Mozarta's ATK: **2600 = 2900** , **2000 = 2300**. (Elegy)

"I activate Mozarta's effect! Once per turn I can Special Summon 1 Melodious monster from my Hand, so now I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress!" a young girl, wearing a short red dress with hair styled upwards, did a spin and took her place next to the other, also gaining the white aura.

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress: Level: 4, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1000 **= 1900/** 1000

"Battle! Mozarta attacks Pendulum Soldier!" she ordered as Mozarta made a circle with her wand, with her wings stretching outwards and a ring of sound above appeared before heading in the direction of Pendulum Soldier. "Trap activate, Last Minute Cancel!" Yuya said activating the card from his Duel Disk and it flipped upon the field.

This card used to be one that supported his old Performapal monsters, but its effect had changed to target any monsters he controlled, "Until the end of this turn, monsters I control are returned to my Hand instead of being sent to the Graveyard and during the first battle of the turn, I can switch an Attack Position monster into Defense! So I switch Pendulum Soldier into Defense and you can't change the attack to another target!" he said as Soldier was switched into Defense gaining a blue aura and was then destroyed but added to his hand.

"Fine then, Elegy attack Whiplash!" Elegy attacked and destroyed Whiplash, whose was returned to Yuya's hand, **3700 – 600** **= 3100**. (Yuya) "And now Solo attack him directly!" Solo then attacked, her sound waves hitting Yuya in the chest and knocking him down, **3100 – 1900 = 1200**. (Yuya) "Are you ok Yuya?" she asked concern as he took the direct attack. "

Yeah, I'm ok, just a sec!" he said then rolled further onto his back, before rolling forward and using the momentum to lift himself up and back onto his feet, "By the way that was impressive Yuzu!" He flashed her a charming smile, "Thanks Yuya! I end my turn with a face down, let's see if you can top that." she said as in the inside she was fighting down the blush from the smile he gave her.

Yuzu's cards x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Alright now it's my turn! I draw!" he looked at the card and smiled, " _Perfect, and now its time to set the mood._ " he thought as he snapped his fingers, which somehow caused the lights to turn off, and then out of nowhere, a spotlight appeared above Yuya, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are reaching the climax of the Duel, and yet..." he paused for affect. "You haven't been unable to see what you came here for, but that's about to change!" he said.

This excited the crowd as they were finally going to see what they came here for, plus they got to watch a great Duel. "I activate the Spell, Pendulum Call!" the card appear on the field, with a picture of two magicians, looking at each other, "I discard one card from my Hand which will be the Action Spell, Flower Power!" he said sending the card to the Graveyard, which shocked Yuzu.

"What!? He's sending that Action Cards to the Graveyard?!" she said, he then continued, "And then I can add 2 Pendulum Magicians from my Deck to my Hand! I'm adding Stargazer and Timegazer to my hand." he finished as the cards were ejected and were added to his hand.

"I now use the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the pendulum scale! I'm taking control of this Duel starting now!", he then placed Timegazer in the far left and Stargazer in the far right, P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M, then appeared on the blade, between the magicians, and on the field, the two magicians appeared in their respective pillar and their numbers appeared, which were 1 and 8. and a large pendulum appeared between and started to make the pattern.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

"I can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time!" he shouted, which caused Yuzu to readied her Trap as she knew what monsters he was going to summon, but she had clearly forgotten something from yesterday. " _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ I Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my monsters!" he said causing the rift to opened and 5 beams of light appeared from it.

"I would like to introduce two new Magicians! Meet the Level 3 Pendulum monster Shaman Magician!" a tall female adult magician appeared wearing a tribal outfit, with tribal face piant, a slightly torn brown cloak with a hood, concealing her forehead, her arms and feet were covered in golden bangle bracelets, she was also bare footed and was holding a wooden staff with a small tiki mask at the top.

"And joining her is the Level 5 Pendulum monster Juggernaut Magician!" A tall male magician, the same height as Shaman, his outfit was neat and tidy, it was a grey and black trench coat with 3 orange orb buttons on the chest area, he was wearing brown combat boots, and he also had red gloves on which made them appear bigger and cartoonish.

"Welcome back Whiplash and Soldier!" Whiplash Magician and Pendulum Soldier once again appeared on the field, both eager to help their friend and master, as well as get a little payback, "And finally the star of the show, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes then appeared in the centre of the summoned monsters, just behind Yuya and gave a fearsome roar.

 **Shaman Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200, PS: 5**

 **Juggernaut Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600, PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000, PS: 4**

" _I'm here, my adoring fans!_ " Odd-Eyes roared but no one heard him except for the other monsters, and the ones on Yuya's field sighed except for Shaman who was new. " _Is he always like this?_ " she asked the others, " _Yes..._ " they moaned out in embarrassment, " _Hey, not my fault everyone loves a dragon._ " he defended himself, while the Melodious monsters just giggled at them. " _Oh Odd-Eyes, still the same as I've known you, even after your transformation._ " Mozarta said having known him the longest.

And just like that, the crowd were in a frenzy upon seeing Yuya Pendulum Summon, not three monsters at once like yesterday, but five at once, "Incredible! 5 monsters at once!", "This Pendulum Summoning is amazing!" and, "Now I want to Pendulum Summon!" were just some of the phrases that the crowd were saying, "Thank you, thank you!", Yuya bowed as the summoned monsters also bowed, before straightening back up.

"And now on with the rest of the show." he said, "Sorry Yuya, but I activate my Trap, Melodious Send Off!" Yuzu interrupted him, her Trap flipping upwards, which had a picture of two Melodious monsters singing together and forcing the silhouettes around the frame of the picture to be pushed back.

"When I control 2 or more Melodious monsters, and my opponents Special Summons monsters from their Hand, I can return one Melodious monster to my Hand and return one monster to your hand! I return Solo..." she added Solo back to her hand as she disappeared from the field, "... to return Odd-Eyes back to your Hand!" she finished as sound waves started to appear from the Trap and were heading straight for Odd-Eyes.

But Yuya grinned at this, "I activate Timegazer's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Trap that involves a Pendulum Monster in any way, and place that card back face-down! Infinity Gear Reverse!" he said as Timegazer then activated his gauntlet and the effect took affect which returned her Trap back face-down. " _Damn it! I forgot about the Pendulum Effect of Timegazer._ " she cursed mentally.

"I now activate Shaman's effect!" he said as Shaman tapped her staff onto the ground and a dark portal appeared beneath her, but she didn't fall in, "Once per turn, she can target one card in my Graveyard, and she can gain its effect, by replacing her effect, but the targeted card is banished at the end of the turn, and I chose the Action Spell, Flower Power!" Yuzu's eye widen as she hears this, "Wait, he's using an Action Card from the Graveyard?" she said in shock.

"Now Flower Power's effect activates!" he said as Shaman started to be surrounded by flower petals, which then travelled and surrounded Odd-Eyes, who looked confused at them, "I can target target one monster, and it gains 200 ATK for every monster that I control, including the targeted monster, so Odd-Eyes now gains 1000 ATK!" Odd-Eyes roared as he felt power course through him, Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 1000 = 3500**.

"And now I activate Whiplash's effect and switch Mozarta's ATK and DEF!" he said as the whip just grazed Mozarta, **2900/2000 = 2300/2600**. (Mozarta) "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Mozarta! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes charged a small sphere in his mouth and released it, creating a beam of red energy, "And at this moment, Juggernaut's effect now activates! I can target one monster in battle and it gains 600 ATK until the end of the turn, and the only one in battle at the moment is Odd-Eyes!" **3500 + 600 = 4100**. (Odd-Eyes)

"Nice combo there Yuya, but I'll still have LP after this, and Elegy is still stronger than your other monsters." Yuzu said, having also forgotten about Odd-Eyes's new effect. The blast then made contact with Mozarta, and suddenly doubled in strength and gained a yellow aura, along with Odd-Eyes orbs glowing, "Wrong Yuzu! Your going down! As Odd-Eyes's effect now activates, When he battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" he said to her as she took the damage. **3200 – 1800 x 2 = 3600 = 0**. (Yuzu)

Yuya: **WINS**

Yuzu: **LOSE**

Yuzu had been knocked over from the force of the attack and as the field de-materialised, Yuya walked over to her and gave her a hand, which she excepted and pulled help to pull her up to her feet, "Thanks for a great Duel Yuzu!" he said and gave her a friendly smile, "Sure and now to meet your fans." they then walked out of the field room to meet the crowd who where cheering for them about the Duel.

Then a little kid ran up to Yuya, "That was amazing sir! and now that the Duel is over, do you think that you can teach us how to Pendulum Summon?" he asked trying to put on an adorable smile to try and win him over.

...

But that only caused Yuya to sweat a little, "Are you ok Yuya?" Yuzu asked, "Yeah I'm fine... and err sorry to disappoint you lot, but..." he said and the crowd started to lose their smiles, "The thing is that you need at least two Pendulum Monster cards to Pendulum Summon!. See..." he finished and took out Stargazer and Timegazer and showed them to the crowd. Upon seeing that they were different from regular monsters in the Deck, "Awwwww!" the crowd said with them hoping to Pendulum Summon with just their normal decks.

"B-But don't worry! I'm sure Kaiba Corp will start making them soon." he said thinking of the Corporation that created Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning, "And in the meantime I could teach you basics for it. With you using your cards as replacements, until they make theirs..." he said nervously, and while that seemed to gain their attention, others were rather quick to jump to conclusions.

"Cheater!", "Yeah, it's unfair that only you have them and we don't!" some of them said while others were defending him, "Well to be fair, they were just created yesterday.", "Yeah and besides he's willing to teach us, so he can't be bad can he?" so while some just flat out lefted (with a couple giving him the finger secretly away from the younger kids), others stayed behind and started to take applications with them and they too left, and would be back when Shuzo had gone through a schedule for them, this just lefted Yuya, Yuzu, her dad, Ayu, Futoshi, and a blue haired child along with three identical brothers.

"Yes! Thank you Yuya! Now we have plenty of students to stay in business, I'M SO HAPPY ITS GOT MY BLOOD IS BOILING!" Shuzo shouted and didn't get hit by Yuzu's fan for once. He then went off to go through a schedule for the new students, "Would you really teach us how to Pendulum Summon Big Bro?" both Ayu and Futoshi asked, looking adorable as they did it.

"Yeah I would, but you still have to wait for the Kaiba Corp to make them as well, ok?" he said has he was the Big Bro they were referring to, as they saw him as an older brother.

Meanwhile with Yuzu, she was talking to the blue haired child, "I remember you, you were here two days ago." she remembered the boy from Yuya's mock Duel against Gongenzaka in the hopes that he would join them instead of going to LDS, (Leo's Duel School for short). "So does this mean that you're joining the school?" she asked with a kind smile.

The boy replied, (with a small blush) "Yeah I am! I was going to before, but now I'm definitely going too, and the name's Tatsuya Yamashiro!" Tatsuya said, "Well then, welcome aboard! Now do you want to meet the others?" she said and pointed at Ayu and Futoshi, "Sure!" he then walked over to them, as Yuya walked over to her, "And you three are..." Yuya asked the three brothers.

The first had dusty blonde hair, he was slightly taller than Yuya and Yuzu, had piercing blue eyes, and wore glasses, (they were like Reiji's but the frame was black) his clothing, consisted of a black and grey zip up hoodie, as the zipper wasn't done up properly, they could see that he had a yellow T-shirt under the hoodie, he was wearing brown jeans, held up by a belt with a grey metallic belt-buckle, wearing yellow sneakers with soles being pale white. "Hi! I'm Matthew Denisu. And these are my brothers Nigel and Oliver Denisu." he said has he waved at the two.

The second one was Nigel Denisu, the middle child by 5 minutes and because the three were identical, they looked liked each other, the only difference was their eyes and clothing colours. His eyes were blood red with his hoodie being bright white and blue patches covering it, with a green T-shirt underneath it, wearing blue jeans with a brown belt, but no buckle on it, and red sneakers, the soles being the same. He didn't wear glasses as he didn't need them, but he had a gold multi-link chain necklace tucked into his t-shirt.

And the third brother was Oliver, the youngest of the three by another 5 minutes after Nigel, he had yellow eyes, and on his forehead, just covered by some of his hair was a small scar, his clothes were a dark purple Zip up jacket hoodie, with dark blue patches covering it with a red t-shirt under it, wearing beige jeans, his sneakers were green.

"Hi there you two, its nice to meet you guys, I'm Yuya Sakaki." Yuya said as he shook each of their hands, "Nice to meet you too!" Matthew said, "You too!" Oliver said, Yuya and Yuzu then turned to Nigel, "..." who said nothing, "Sorry about him, he doesn't really talk much, apart from during Duels." Oliver said to the two, hoping that they would understand Nigel's habit, which they did.

"So are you three joining the school too?" Yuzu asked being nice, "Yep! And we just decided to stick around and meet you in person." Matthew said, as Yuya smiled a little, "And that maybe tomorrow, we could come back and Duel you tomorrow and show you are Xyz, Synchro and Fusion Summoning!" he said pointing to himself, then Nigel and then Oliver in that order.

"Wait! Each of you can use an Extra Deck Method?" Shuzo said as he walked back into the room get Yuzu's help with the schedules and they nodded, "This is amazing! Now we have all Summoning Methods! Now my blood is really BOILIN-" he said but never finished, as this time Yuzu did smack her father with her fan, "Shut up Dad!" she shouted at him, causing everyone else to sweat drop at the scene she had created...

* * *

 **LDS's CEO room (13:13 PM)**

"So you know what you need to do for us Sawatari?" Reiji asked into the phone in his office, talking to a person named Sawatari over the line, the office had a huge window view of the city, with the LDS's building towering over most buildings except for the Kaiba Corp Building...

* * *

 **Unknown location (same time)**

"Yes sir and don't worry, I'll definitely get them and put that pathetic Duelist in his place beneath my foot!" Sawatari said, whose full name was Shingo Sawatari, he then threw at dart at a dart board with a picture of Yuya on it, the dart hitting the picture in the forehead for a bulls eye...

* * *

 **Fusion Dimension (16:40 PM)**

Leo was currently going through the students names that had signed up for the mission to Standard, with the images floating in front of him on touch screens, "No! No! No! No! No! Arghh! These students aren't good enough for the mission!" he exclaimed in frustration as he was swiping through the images of the students, and their information about them. He then stopped as Yuri's information was swiped into his view.

" _I would send Yuri, that way he could get the info about this Pendulum Summoning, and capture the Standard girl at the same time..._ " he thought about it, but then remembered the Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, " _But I can't risk those two meeting and Dueling._ " he thought, thinking what would happen if two of 'his' fragments meet up, "Next!" he said swiping passed Yuri's details, and noticing Serena's info in it somehow.

" _Stubborn child, why does she try? I can't let her out of my sight until she's needed for the plan..._ " he thought, not wanting the others in the room to hear his plans for the girls that they were trying to capture for said plan. He then swiped pass her info, but stopped at the next one after hers, "He seems interesting for the mission, his whole expression of his would make him appear innocent and his reports are perfect for the mission..." he said looking at the image of a boy with light blue hair, with a lollipop in his mouth, and a grin sporting his expression. "Sora Shiunin..." he muttered out...

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 **And there's chapter 3 for you guys, and now to mention somethings to tell you, seeing that this is a AU, I have added in the Kaiba Corp into and they are the company that created the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning methods, and LDS, ONLY teaches the students that go there, the methods, and that they don't own the properties to the methods, because I really hated that LDS Duellist rub it in thinking that they are better everyone else.**

 **Second is my OC's, each one of them using an Extra Deck Method...**

 **Matthew Denisu who uses an OC Deck for Xyz Summoning, Nigel Denisu, who use an OC made Synchro Deck, and Oliver Denisu, who also uses an OC Deck, but for Fusion Summoning. Their Decks while be shown later on.**

 **OC cards**

 **Used by Yuya**

 **Shaman Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200, PS: 5**

Pendulum effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, target 1 Spell or Trap in any player's Graveyard, if you do, replace this cards Pendulum Effect with the target's original effect until the end of turn (even if this card leaves the field. (this card's gained effects are treated as meeting the requirements of activation for that card)

Once per turn, target 1 card in either player's Graveyard, replace this effect with that target's effects, and it also gains that cards name until the end of the turn. For gained effects that use certain monsters, Traps or Spells to activate the effect, you can use any monster, Trap or Spell for the effect. At the end of the turn this card used its first effect on a card in your Graveyard, banish that card.

 **Flower Power**

 **Action Spell**

Target 1 monster on your side of the field, it gains 200 ATK for every monster you control. (this effect last until the end of the turn)

 **Used by Yuzu**

 **Monster Exchange**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 monster in your Hand, return it to your Deck, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 or 2 monsters from your Deck whose Levels are lower or equal to the returned monsters Level. During the end phase of the turn that this card was activated, destroy the Summoned monsters through this effect.

 **Melodious Send Off**

 **Normal Trap**

You can activate this card if you control 2 or more "Melodious" monsters, and your opponent Special Summons a monster. Return 1 "Melodious" monster you control back to your Hand, and if you do, return 1 Special Summoned monster back to your opponent's hand.

 **And Third is that the next chapter, will be for the list of Performapals converted into their Magician forms.**

 **So that it for me until the chapter, which I'll do both and post the list before posting the next chapter, so see ya!**


	4. Pendulum Thief!

**Onto Chapter 4**

"Speaking"

 ***noises***

" _Thoughts or Monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **Fusion Dimension, Duel Academy, (18:42 PM) (still the afternoon of Yuya and Yuzu's Duel))**

Inside the throne of the Academy was Leo, waiting patiently for the chosen student to arrive for his mission assignment, and he was getting really impatient with said student, as he should have been here by now. "Where the hell is this kid? He should've been here about..." he looked at his watch, "30 minutes ago! Why isn't he here?" he said looking to his employees, hoping they could come to a conclusion of why the student wasn't here. Then suddenly the big doors to the throne room slowly opened up and walking through them was a boy of 14 with light blue hair, wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform, and sucking on a sweet, the kids name was Sora Shiunin, from the info from before.

"Sorry That I'm late sir." he said as he did a small bow before the Professor, who nodded his head, "And your excuse is...?" he asked and gave Sora an intimidating look, but all Sora did was shrug his shoulders, "Sorry about that, I had to Duel some stuck up amateurs who thought they could challenge and beat me! So I had to put them in their places." he replied with a sinister grin. This caused Leo to close his eyes.

" _I know he's the best choice for the mission, but he's too overconfident, just like most of the students here._ " Leo thought then opened his eyes. "Now That you're here, we can get onto the briefing." he said and turned to an employee, who nodded and brought up the images of the Pendulum monsters, causing Leo to control his anger at seeing Odd-Eyes's card again.

"What am I looking at sir?" Sora asked, clearly bored, "These are a new type of card that exist in the Main Deck called Pendulum Monsters, and with two of them..." Leo pointed at Stargazer and Timegazer, "One can perform a Pendulum Summon! Which is the Summoning of multiple monsters at once, even high level ones, is that correct?" he asked turning to his employee, who nodded back at him,

Upon finishing his speech, Sora was now interested in the meeting, "Wow really, that's so cool! When can we use them?" Sora asked jumping to conclusions. Which caused Leo to shake his head at him, "I'm sorry to say this, but these cards exist in the Standard Dimension." he explained to him, "Awwwww... no fair!" Sora whined now upset at hearing this.

"But the reason for showing you this is that you are going to Standard! Not only to collect information on the Dimension, but also gain samples of these Pendulum Monsters without being caught, and when you think you've covered everything in your surveillance return back here to report!" he told them, with this exciting Sora. "Really I'm going to Standard? That's awesome, and the best part is that I get to defeat the powerful Duellist there, and prove that I'm better than them!" he said talking to himself, clearly ignoring the Professor, " ***cough*cough*** Remember this is a mission of great importance! Not a vocation so that you can mess around." Leo said growling at Sora for losing focus.

This brought Sora back to reality, "Yes sir! How long until I go there?" Sora said collecting himself, "I'll giving you a week to prepare for the mission, and under no circumstances are you allowed to mention the details of the mission to anyone but the people in this room, is that understood?" Leo said. "Yes Sir!" and with that Sora lefted, letting Leo return to his documents, all the while no one realising that a maid cleaning the place was in the room behind a pillar, having heard every word of the conversation, and she looked a bit terrified, " _I don't think I should've heard that..._ " she thought, her knee shaking...

* * *

 **Standard Dimension (A week after the conversation in Fusion), Friday 10:45 AM**

Yuya was currently in Maths, currently looking at the questions on the board, as was everyone else in the room to try and answer the questions, but he was really thinking of what had happened during the week. " _I wonder how long Kaiba Corp is going to take to make some Pendulum Cards? I mean it must take them ages to make the other Methods complete, and no ones has approached me into giving them my Deck, which is good as I really don't want to give up my Deck."_ he thought, while trying to look as though he was paying attention, " _I sure they can do it without my deck..._ " he added in his head.

He then started to think of all the new students at You Show Duel school, " _The new students sure are happy to be there, despite the fact they were only there to learn how to Pendulum Summon."_ he had kept his promise to try and teach them how to do it with their cards in place of his cards, and it was working fairly well and they were having fun in the Action Duels they held there.

" _Those 3 Brothers sure are powerful, despite not actually Duelling them yet_." he added, thinking of the identical brothers, " _It's amazing that they mastered their Decks and each using one of the Summoning Methods, I wish I could Duel them, but I keep chicken out after watching them Duel, their Aces are powerful, but I'll be ready for them soon, I hope..._ " he finished his thoughts. "Mr Sakaki! Could you please answer the question?" his Maths teacher asked him.

"Huh?" he said looking up to see that everyone was looking at him, "Ummm..." he mumbled then looked at the board, "Umm, 12 x 16 = 192!" he said hoping that he was right. "Why yes, that is correct..." this caused him to smile, "But that is for the wrong question! That one has already been answered, you need to pay attention more." after the teacher said that, it caused the students to laugh at him, while Yuya was now hiding his blush and embarrassed...

* * *

 **Empty alleyway, 14:12 PM**

Near the LDS building with people just walking by, some alley cats were fighting over a fish bone, and then out of where a light appeared, and the cats were spoked and scattered, leaving the fish bone on the wet floor. From the light appeared Sora, with a Yellow Duel Disk instead of his Duel Academy shield one, he had the Standard Dimension style Duel Disk to blend in with the locals, but it still had the functions of the Duel Academy version, such as Dimensional Transportation.

"Right! time to see if I can find any info on this Pendulum Summoning! the Professor said that I should check the Leo Duel School!" he said, started walking to the exit of the alley, stepping on the fish bone, crushing it into bits. When he reached the outer part to see the pavement , people were just walking by, not even glancing at him as he blended into the busy public...

* * *

 **Miami Prep School 16:34 PM**

The school day was over, and with it the students were starting to leave the premises, within the crowd was Yuya and Yuzu, currently having a conversation with Yuzu the one talking at the moment, "So what were you thinking about that made you screw up the answer?" she asked with a grin, "Hey, at least I answered the first question correctly..." he said to her, "Yes, but the wrong question at the time..." she retorted, "I was thinking about what had happened during the week following our Duel, with the school being successful now and the Denisu Brothers, they're amazing." he said to her.

"I know they're amazing, but so are you, after all you're the one who got them to come to You Show after all." she said looking away, not wanting him to see her face and tease her for it, not that he would otherwise he would get hit by her fan. She then faced forward and saw Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya waiting at the entrance of the school gates. "Hey guys, what are you waiting here for?" Yuya asked, "Well Big Bro, we were waiting for you two, so we could go to You Show and see you Pendulum Summon again!" Tatsuya said calling him Big bro after he asked Yuya if he could call him that, which he said was ok.

"Alright then, and now that you mention it, I think I might Duel Nigel, but I would need to get rid of Prism Splitter first." he said taking about the silent brother's Ace monster. "Then what are we waiting for? Just thinking about it gives me the shivers." Futoshi said doing his little dance, "Well they should be done with their school day by now, they'll be there now." Tatsuya said, and then out of nowhere 3 speeding objects flew straight pass Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya and hit their mark on Yuya's forehead.

This caused Yuya, out of shock to fall over, "Yes! A triple bullseye, that's 150 points." a voice said shocking the four standing and they looked and saw a young man, wearing the same jacket as Yuya, with brown hair with blonde curls in it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall over like that, here let me help you up." he said as he walked over to Yuya and helped him up, "Thanks for that..." Yuya said has he removed the darts from his forehead and gave them back to him, "Again, I'm sorry and the name's Shingo Sawatari!" the now named Sawatari said", "That's alright and I'm Yuya Sakaki" Yuya said introducing himself.

"Really? Your Yuya Sakaki? Oh I can't believe that I'm meeting you in person!" Sawatari said, " _I can't believe I have to suck up to this wannabe Duellist! But not to worry, once I have the Pendulum Monsters for myself, I can toss him aside like the garbage he is!_ " he thought smirking on the inside, while keeping his charming smile on the outside.

"Come on Yuya, let's go to You Show, we want to see you Pendulum Summon!" Ayu whined to Yuya getting really impatient. "Alright Ayu, we'll go now! It was nice to meet you Sawatari!" Yuya said and then turned to walk in the direction they were going before. "Hey wait! If you want to Duel, you can use the centre court at LDS, and I can get you in there!" Sawatari said hiding his panic, "Would you really let us use the centre court mister?" Tatsuya asked with a smile, "Sure! Think of it as payment for making you fall over." he said hoping they would take the offer.

"I don't know... I don't think the Principal would like us going to another school, wouldn't agree Yuzu?" Yuya asked her, but she was distracted by something, "But Yuya, how could you say no to that?" she said mesmerised by Ayu, Futoshi and even Tatsuya giving the two puppy dog eyes, and it had worked, "Fine we accept your offer Sawatari." he said to him, "Excellent! And now if you'll follow me." he went ahead of them, with a smirk on his face, and the other followed him not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

 **LDS, (16:59 PM)**

"Awwwww, they don't do a Pendulum Summoning course here, I thought for sure that they would have a course here." Sora whined at not being able to get an understanding of the Summoning Method as he was looking at the board that had the list of Courses on it. From Beginner, Advanced and Pro courses for Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning, but to him the Fusion Summoning courses were more interesting than the other two.

" _Why do they bother teaching the other two when Fusion is the best one around?_ " he thought as he started to walk off, meeting some people as he walked pass them, "I can't wait to see you Pendulum Summon Yuya." Sawatari said, catching Sora's attention who stopped and looked back at the group.

" _Wait, that Yuya guy knows how to Pendulum Summon? And if he does, then why isn't there a course here, I mean didn't LDS create the Pendulum Summoning?_ " he questioned himself as he then looked back at the group and narrowed his eyes, " _I should follow them and see if I can get a closer look at the summoning method._ " he added, coming up with a plan, and did just he planned and followed them at a safe distance.

* * *

 **With the actual group...**

Ayu, Futoshi ad Tatsuya were currently running around looking at all the state of the art equipment, and the students using it, as well as the students going through their Decks. "As you can see, LDS has the best equipment, teachers and resources that the city can provide!" Sawatari gloated with a smirk, "And we teach Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning here as well!" he finished hoping to have impressed them... but they weren't impressed by the gloating at all.

"Well to be honest, while I can understand the courses for the Summoning Methods, LDS seems to think that they own the rights to the Methods, and that no one else can learn them apart from the students here." Yuzu said clearly upset with his attitude, "She's got a point Sawatari! I mean any one can learn them, but some can't be bothered unless they have power backing them up! Think about it, each of the Denisu Brothers knows a Summoning method and are willing to teach it as well." Yuya finished shocking Sawatari.

"Wait! Do you mean to tell me that your school has all the Summoning Methods?" he asked hiding his anger at the thought of LDS being out played by some (to him) crappy school, "Yeah and they're amazing at it as well." said Ayu having heard the conversation. "Well fine, now if you're done looking around, I'll take you to the arena..." he said crossed, and lead the way, and the way he said it made Yuzu concerned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this now Yuya." she told him, "I know, but the kids want to see a show, so I'm going the give them one, it will be fine." he told her, and it calmed her down, and they followed Sawatari, while Sora was still following them from a distance.

* * *

 **10 minutes later...**

They had arrived at the centre court, where some of Sawatari friends were waiting for them, they were there for Sawatari's plan. "You lot, I would like you to meets my friend! Ootomo, Yamabe and Kakimoto!" he said waving to his 'friends', who Yuya and the others waved at, "So now that we're here, let's get on with the Duel!" he said, which to him and his friends was a code, to start their lines.

"Hold on Sawatari, do you think that he could show us the Pendulum Monsters before you start your Duel with him?" Ootomo saying his line his line perfectly, then Yamabe said, "Yeah it would be interesting to see them up close." and then Kakimoto, "Do you think that you could show them to us?" he asked Yuya. "Don't do it Yuya, I've got a bad feeling about this." Yuzu said concerned.

"Alright fine! but I'm the one whose going to be holding them, is that ok?" he told them and they nodded, so he reached into his Deck and took out Stargazer and Timegazer's card out of his Deck and held them in front of them, but suddenly Ootomo snatched them out of his hands "HEY!" he shouted as he had told them, the three plus Sawatari then crowded around them, admiring them.

"Wow! so these are the cards you use to Pendulum Summon?" Ootomo said, "I want them!" Yamabe said trying to grab them, but then Sawatari snatched them, "You can't do that, because they aren't yours!" he said and faced Yuya, "They're mine!" he finished holding them up to Yuya. "WHAT!" both Yuya and Odd-Eyes said/roared, but Odd-Eyes wasn't heard, "So that's why you wanted us here, isn't it?" Yuzu questioned coming to a conclusion.

Sawatari continued, as though he hadn't heard her, "These two are going to be part my collection." he finished, "Collection!" Yuya and Odd-Eyes growled out, clearly angry at him.

"You see, I just love rare and powerful cards, but I absolutely hate putting weak, unless cards in my Deck." he said looking the cards over, "So I'll be taking these two from you as you can't use them correctly, isn't that right loser?" Sawatari said with a stupid sinister grin, while his friends just laughed. "And now that they're mine, I would like to try them out, and who best to test them out on is you!" he said walking over to and tried to pull on Yuya's goggles, but Yuya slapped his arm away, which pissed Sawatari off.

"Give them back you bastard!" once again Yuya and Odd-Eyes said with the latter not being heard, "What? Are you saying that you don't want to Duel me? Well sorry to say this, but you don't have a choice in the matter!" as he finished saying this, his Duel Disk which was green and on his arm, started to beep "That enough! Your job was to only retrieve the Pendulum cards and hand them to us." the voice said which was Nakajima, "Well sorry to say this to you, but I keeping them for myself!"

"What do you think your doing you brat? Don't do anything rash with them or..." Nakajima was then cut off, "No, let him continue!" and from the lift elevator came Reiji, "President!" Nakajima exclaimed in shock at what he said, "Just this once, I want to see them in action myself." he explained "Yes sir!" he then turned back to talk to Sawatari, "Very well, but you will hand them over after the Duel, or your out of here!" he threatened.

Then out of nowhere Sawatari snapped his fingers, and his friends/goons grabbed Yuzu and the kids, "Hey, let go of me!" she yelled, "You guys!" Yuya shouted to them, "Let them go you coward!" he said and Sawatari a bit pissed off at not getting the respect that he thinks that he deserved, "Don't worry, I''m just having them help out in the Duel, hope that's alright with you!" he said and took out some cards from his jacket.

"And since I feel bad for taking these two, have these!" he then tossed them on the floor in front of Yuya, "I'm giving you all of these trash cards for being such a trash Duelist." he said viciously with Yuya now picking the cards up "Trash you say? I see good cards that don't belong with your stupid cards!" Yuya said with venom in his voice, not realising that he was being affected by Odd-Eyes's anger at what had happened with his two friends.

" _Make him pay Yuya!"_ he roared as his ghostly image vanished, going into his card, with Yuya putting the Deck of cards in one of his Deck pockets, while he did want to use them to prove a point that no card was unless, he was just so angry at Sawatari for treating them like rubbish and harming Yuzu and the kids.

"Fine then, I'll Duel and when I beat you, I'm taking Stargazer and Timegazer back from your sorry ass!" he said, activating his Duel Disk, which caused Sawatari to shout, "Ha! Get real, like a loser like you can beat a winner like me." he said pointing at himself, and then continued, "Now that you've decided to Duel, I'll set the stage!" he said confidently.

"I activate the Action Field, Dark Town's Prison Tower!" he pointed upward as the machine selected the card, and the Action Field started to materialised and after a few moments a field was complete, with it being dark and the towers being tall, but what worried Yuya was that Yuzu and the children up on one of these towers, and chained up somehow.

"You know princesses need to be locked away in towers, don't they?" Sawatari asked with his annoying smirk on his face, but he was ignored as Yuya was jumping from roof to roof in an attempt to get closer to them. "Would just shut up. so we can start the Duel?" Yuya shout pissed off at Sawatari for being such a coward. "Hold on guys, I'm coming!" he said getting close to the tower, despite it being to high for him now.

"W-what? What's going on here?" Futoshi asked really scared of being this high up, "Even though it's just a hologram its also real matter, so if we fall then we'll get seriously hurt!" Tatsuya said worried as well. "I'm scared Big Sis!" Ayu said huddling up to Yuzu with the other two following her lead, "It's ok, you three, Yuya's going to save us after he beats the hell out of this jerk!" she said hoping to calm them down.

Sawatari goons then started the chant, "These duellist have gathered here in the fortress of battles! they're gonna kick up the dirt with their monsters and dash through the air as they across the field!" they finished as Sawatari continued "Behold! this is the latest and greatest evolution of Duelling! ACTION..." he finished as the sphere with Action Cards burst open.

"DUEL!" both he and Yuya shouted both drawing five cards each

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Sawatari's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'm going first!" Yuya said as he looked at his hand, he took one card out of it, "First, I Normal Summon All-Terrainer!" he said as he placed the card onto his blade, and then the monster appeared, the monster in question was robotic, shaped like a skateboard, but a bit wider, and thicker. It was red in colour overall, with 4 wheels, 2 on either side, 2 at the front and back, at the front was a little uphill part, that was connected to a head, that was covered with a no see through screen, hiding the circuitry. And the head was moving side to side, as though the machine was getting used to it new form, as the monster in question used to be a Performapal monster called Hip Hippo!

 **All-Terrainer: Level: 3, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 800/** 800

"Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" he finished as he place two cards into his Duel Disk and they appeared bigger on the field before disappearing, "Alright buddy get us closer to that tower!" he said to All-Terrainer as he got on top of it and pointed in the direction of the tower, with All-terrainer nodding it head, and its wheel parts glowed as they transformed into hover-pads, that went even faster than before, this made it and it's passenger fly straight up.

Yuya's cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"My turn! I draw!" Sawatari said as he drew the card and look at it, only to discover that it was Timegazer Magician, he smirked as he brought it closer to his face, and then began to started to think of his plan. He took it, ready to use it, "And now I'm gonna...", " _Not yet, wait for the other Magician!_ " a voice said from his Duel Disk, with this irritating Sawatari.

"Do you mind! I was getting to the good part!" he exclaimed, but shrunk back when, " _I told you to wait for the other Magician. Do I make myself clear?_ " the voice said again this time a little angry, and Sawatari instantly realised who he was talking to, Reiji Akaba, the one who told him to get the Pendulum Cards.

"Fine I'll wait." he said as he put Timegazer's card back into his Hand and took another one from his hand, "I now Normal Summon Lightning Hoverboard!" he said and placed the monster onto his blade.

The monster in question appeared on the field, it was a yellow board with eyes and fangs, with the mouth trapping some lightning and some of it surrounding the board.

 **Lightning Hoverboard: Level: 4, Thunder, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 1200

Sawatari then jumped onto Lightning Hoverboard and soared after Yuya all the while taunting him, "Oh Yuya, look at you trying so desperately to save yourself with an Action Card, just as I planned you fool!" he said as Yuya on All-Terrainer made it to the bridge, with the hover-pads turning back into wheels, with it now driving on the bridge and Yuya then seeing an Action Card. " _Yes an Action Card! I need to get it, it could help All-Terrainer."_ he thought as All-Terrainer passed it, he quickly picked it up, then turned it over.

But was shocked to discover that it was an Action Trap, with an image of balls on it, "What?! An Action Trap!" he shouted and then Sawatari's face appeared on a video image from his Duel Disk.

"Its an Action Trap called Break shot, and with its effect, one monster controlled by the person who picked it up loses 900 ATK!" the video image stopped and disappeared, with Yuya starting to hear a noise behind him. So he turned around only to discover giant colourful balls were rolling towards him and All-Terrainer, not wanting him to be crushed, All-Terrainer stopped, which caused him to go flying off.

When the balls were close enough they crushed the monster, causing it to go flat, with one of the balls being knocked into the tower causing it to shake, nearly causing Yuzu and the kids to lose their balance, and when it the flatten monster got back into shape, it had lost all of its ATK. All-Terrainer's ATK: **800 – 900 = 0**. "And now that your pathetic monster is even more pathetic, I'll have Lightning Hoverboard attack it! And deal some serious damage to you!" Sawatari shouted.

Lightning Hoverboard then charged up some of the lightning and threw it at All-Terrainer, and upon reaching it an explosion occurred, with said explosion reaching Yuya and covering him, "See what you did to yourself Yuya? You caused your own monster to get hurt, and me being a pro took advantage of your screw up, and dealt some serious damage, all because you thought all Action Cards benefited you-" he stopped shocked as the dust settled and Yuya walked out. Yuya's LP: **4000**. "WHAT! But how? You should've taken damage! So why do you still have all of your LP?" he shouted at Yuya.

"I activated my Trap, Defense Draw!" Yuya said as one of his card had flipped upward, "And with its effect, I made the battle damage 0 and as a plus, I get to draw one card!" he said and drew a card due to the effect.

"I'm falling! I'm falling!" Futoshi yelled from above, shocking Yuya and causing him to look up and see Futoshi grasping onto the edge, trying to keep himself from falling? "Futoshi! Sawatari you need to stop the Duel, he's going to get hurt!" he tried to reason, "Yeah right! Don't use him as an excuse to end the Duel just because your clearly out matched by yours truly!" he reasoned back.

" _He doesn't know that he could be sued for endangering people outside of a Duel!_ " Yuya thought, "Anyways, now that the battle phase is finished, I'll end my turn with a face down! let's see you return from that, now that you have no monsters." Sawatari finished with a smirk, thinking that he couldn't be outclass by him.

Sawatari's cards x 4

 **Turn 3**

"Alright then, my turn! I draw!" Yuya then drew his card, "Because you control more monsters then me, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, appear Drain Gain Magician!" he placed the card, which was a Pendulum Monster onto the blade, and on the field appeared, and medium sized male monster appeared, wearing grey magician clothing with a black wizards hat covering his short, dark blonde hair and slightly covering his green eyes. On his back was the machine that looked like a small vacuum, on his arms at the elbows, were two contraptions, each with their own handle with the magician holding them, and by extension the contraptions, each had a nozzle at the end, as well as finger like mandibles for grabbing stuff, these devices were connected at the elbows to the small device on the back.

 **Drain Gain Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/** 2000 **, PS: 3**

"Ha! And what is that small fry going to do? It's ATK is so weak!" Sawatari mocked, causing Drain Gain to glare at Sawatari, "I'm not finished, since I Special Summoned him, I still have my Normal Summon, and with it I Summon Whiplash Magician!" and just like that, Whiplash had joined the battle.

 **Whiplash Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 900

"And with him now on the field, I activate his effect to switch Drain Gain's ATK and DEF around!" and just like that, Drain Gain's ATK increased. while his DEF weakened. Drain Gain's ATK & DEF: **500/2000 =** **2000/500**. "So your weak monster is now stronger!" Sawatari shouted, not really expecting him to make the magician stronger than his monster.

"I'm not done yet, cause I now activate Drain Gain's effect! Once per turn, I can make a monster you control lose ATK equal to his ATK!" Yuya said, and Drain Gain's devices started up and started to suck up the targeted monsters power, Lightning Hoverboard's ATK: **1400 – 2000 = 0** , "WHAT!?" Sawatari shouted again, "Then I can target any other monster that I control, and it gains ATK equal to the ATK that your monster lost, since the ATK your monster lost was 1400, Whiplash then gains that amount!" he finished as Drain Gain gave the absorbed power to Whiplash, Whiplash's ATK: **1700 + 1400 = 3100**.

"But that's not possible... You're a loser... You can't beat me!" Sawatari said panicking as Yuya had enough fire power to wipe him out with an OTK (One Turn Kill).

"Battle! Whiplash attack Lightning Hoverboard!" Yuya ordered as Whiplash lifted his whips, charging them with purple energy and then brought them down, with them stretching to meet Lightning Hoverboard. "I-I-I activate my Trap, Half Unbreak! Lightning Hoverboard can't be destroy by battle, and I take half the damage from battles this turn!" Sawatari said activating his Trap, just before Whiplash's whips could make contact with the monster Hoverboard, a bubble appeared, protecting it and halving the damage. Sawatari LP: **4000 – 1550 = 2450**.

"Drain Gain attack it as well!" Drain Gain then pointed one of the vacuum devices at some debris, used the suction setting, and when loaded with ammo, pointed it at Lightning Hoverboard and fired it at high speeds, while it didn't break the monster, the debris from the attack hit Sawatari square in the face. "Owwww! My beautiful face!" he cried while on the floor. **2450 – 1000 = 1450**. (Sawatari)

"I place a card face-down and end my turn! With the turn over, Drain Gain and Whiplash's effects end!" Yuya said. **2000/500 = 500/2000** (Drain Gain), **3100 = 1700**. (Whiplash) He then turned and looked up at the tower, and was shocked that not only was Futoshi now dangling by the pole that was connected to the bridge but also Yuzu who was trying to reach him. "Don't worry guys! I'm almost done with this creep! Take your turn idiot!" he finished as he turned and started to run, with Whiplash and Drain Gain following him.

Yuya's cards x 1

 **Turn 4**

Sawatari slowly got up and rubbed the bump that had formed when the rubble hit him, "You f*cking bastard! How dare you think that you can beat me, when I crush you like the worm you are, I'll take those magician cards from you! I DRAW!" He yelled with anger. he looked at it and added it to his hand, before Reiji on the video said, "Use that card to add the magician to your hand!" Reiji said over the com.

"I now sacrifice Lightning Hoverboard in order to activate the Spell card, Tribute Trade!" he said as Lightning Hoverboard exploded into particles and the Spell appeared bigger on the field, "With this card, I can add one monster whose Level is one higher then the monster tributed, and I pick the Level 5 Stargazer Magician! my Pendulum card!" he said with a smirk on his face, hoping to rub it in his face.

"Clever move moron! You added a stolen card to your hand, so now you plan to try and Pendulum Summon? News flash genius, you need both of the stolen cards, but from that smirk of yours, you have Timegazer as well!" Yuya said not giving a crap about him, his only focus was getting closer to the tower, not realising that the anger wasn't coming from just him.

"Rrrgh! What do I have to do to make you feel you like you're rubbish?" Sawatari shouted not expecting to be dissed like that, " _Now that you have both of them, do exactly what I say, understand?_ " Reiji said as this was important, "Fine, tell me what to do." Sawatari reluctantly said, and did as instructed.

" _I now use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!_ " both Reiji and Sawatari said at the same, with Sawatari, then placing Stargazer in the far right and Timegazer in the far left of his Duel Disk.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

And on the field, two blue pillars appeared on either side of him, with Stargazer on his right and Timegazer on his left, with the numbers 1 and 8 appearing in their respective pillars. "I can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!" Sawatari said as the rift appeared, and three lights appeared from it.

"First is the Level 5 Power Dart Striker!" he said as a humanoid machine appeared, orange in colour and armed with dart shooter, "Next is the Level 6 Rocket Dart Striker!" he continued and another humanoid machine appeared, this one looked more woman and was covered in red armour with wings on her back, and one hand having rockets for fingers, "And finally the Level 7 Ultimate Dart Striker!" he finished as a blue humanoid, this time covered with blue armor, and with one arm, acting as a sniper rifle.

 **Power Dart Striker: Level 5, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 700

 **Rocket Dart Striker: Level 6, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 100

 **Ultimate Dart Striker: Level 7, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 300

"HAHAHAHA! You see that Yuya?! I pulled off a perfect Pendulum Summon with my Pendulum Cards! HAHAHAHA!" Sawatari shouted a bit deranged, and while that was happening, above him were Stargazer and Timegazer looking down at their new master. " _Prick/Moron!_ " they both said glaring at him, " _I wonder when Yuya's going to end the duel?_ " Stargazer said to Timegazer, having faith in Yuya.

" _I think next turn. He will get Pendulum call, use it to add your sisters to his Hand and Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes with their Pendulum Effects, get us back with one of his Trap and win the Duel!_ " Timegazer said, talking of Stargazer's little sisters, " _You take all the fun out of guessing, no wonder I don't gamble with you, you use your powers to see into future. It's amazing that you don't cheat with it._ " Stargazer said not realising that Timegazer had a crush on Moongazer.

"Yeah he did it! A Pendulum Summon!" Ootomo said, "Yeah and he Summoned all the Dart strikers!" the Yamabe continued, "This loser never had a chance to begin with, Sawatari you're amazing!" Kakimoto said "I know I am!" he exclaimed and having a huge ego he soaked up the attention.

" _Wow! The Pendulum Summon is amazing, even if the creep had steal from the other kid_." Sora thought having watched the Duel the entire time, knowing that the Sawatari creep had stolen the cards from Yuya, and take his friend hostages. " _If I can get them after the Duel is over and transport them to the Academy, I'll have done one part of the mission, I just need to get them before the tomato haired one can get them back!_ " he thought smirking that his plan would work.

"Now to finish you off once and for all! Power Dart Striker attacks Drain Gain Magician!" Sawatari ordered with anger, as the chosen Dart Striker took aim, targeted Drain Gain and fired. "Trap activate, Last Minute Cancel! With this card, I can return any monster destroyed this turn back to my hand and during the first battle, I can switch a monster I control into Defense Postion!" Yuya said still running with Drain Gain now gaining a blue aura and when the shot made contact, he exploded into particles and his card was added back into Yuya's hand.

"Fine then! Rocket Dart Striker attacks Whiplash!" the next Dart Striker then aimed her rockets at Whiplash, and fired, and upon making contact with him, they exploded and destroyed Whiplash, with him returning to the hand as well. **4000 – 200 = 3800**. (Yuya) "And finally Ultimate Dart Strike attack him directly!" Sawatari said with a huge smirk on his face, with the last Dart Striker, taking aim at Yuya, and shooting at its target, Yuya was directly at the base of the tower that Yuzu and the kids were stuck on top off.

He then heard a noise, turned around, causing his eyes widen in shock as the shoot from the Dart Striker made contact with him, the vibration from the blast hit the tower causing it to shake. When the dust settled Yuya was on the floor struggling to get up due to the impact of the attack, **3800 – 2400 = 1400**. (Yuya) "HA! That's what you get for thinking you could beat me and my amazing Pendulum Cards!" he gloated at the downed Yuya, "I end my turn! Let's see you recover for that you loser!" he finished and ended his turn.

Sawatari cards x 0

 **Turn 5**

"M-My... turn! I draw!" Yuya said still recovering from the attack, then drawing his card and this made him smirk, "I now activate the Spell card, Pendulum Call!" the card appeared bigger on the field, "With this card, I send 1 card in my hand to Graveyard, so I send Drain Gain to the Graveyard!" he said sending the card to the Graveyard, which caused Sawatari to smirk, "Ha! Why do that moron? You could've just done what you did last time!" he spat at Yuya's stupidity.

"Because idiot! I can now add 2 Pendulum Magicians to my Hand!" Yuya said annoyed with him, "What!? You have more Pendulum cards? I thought these two were the only ones you had!" Sawatari yelled, not knowing that Yuya's deck was full of them. "I'm adding Sungazer and Moongazer to my hand!" with that the cards were ejected out of his Deck, and into his Hand.

"I now use the Scale 2 Sungazer Magician and Scale 9 Moongazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! This Duel is about to swing my way!" he said then placing the cards in their respective place and P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M appeared between them.

On the field two pillars appeared on either side of Yuya in the one to his left, a young woman was floating up, she was wearing a yellow/golden trench coat, with orange trimmings all over it, the bottom half was dress like, and had a slit on her left side, underneath that was a white cloth that covered her legs, her hair was bright blonde in colour and reached past her shoulder blades, on her head was wizards hat, same colour as her clothes but it had structured frame of the sun, with the frame being orange, with the tips acting as the waves coming of it were also orange, within it was a Topaz sphere that gave of a small glow. On both of her arms were gauntlets, which were mage of gold, and had 3 orange panels on them, with the panels piled on top of each other. This was Sungazer Magician, Stargazer's little sister, and when she stopped high enough, her number appeared beneath her, which was 2.

In the other pillar appearing was another woman, her style of clothing was similar to Sungazer, with the colours now being, Dark Blue with silver trimming, the bottom half had a slit as well this slit was on her right, and underneath that was a black that covered her legs, her hair was style short to her neck and was platinum like in colour, on either of her arms were Gauntlets, they were light blue in colour, and had a curved panel on either one, and they were pale white, her hat was coloured and trimmed like her clothing, but it had a crescent moon frame on it, with a blue gem resting within it, making it a complete circle. This was Moongazer Magician, the younger twin sister to Sungazer, and when she reached the same height as her sister she stop, and the number 9 appeared underneath her.

 **(2) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (9)**

"You two, please save them from falling!" Yuya asked them, and they nodded their heads, then flew up higher leaving the numbers behind, now with Yuzu and the others, she was currently holding onto to Futoshi to keep him from falling, suddenly his grip on her hand slipped and he started falling, shocking the three as they saw him fall.

Then out of nowhere, Sungazer and Moongazer appeared, and in Moongazer's arms was an unconscious Futoshi, who was slowly opening his eyes when he realised that he wasn't falling any more and saw that Moongazer was looking at him and giggled " _He's so cute!_ " she said, with Sungazer signalling for the other three to grab onto them, with the three understanding.

Ayu went over to Moongazer who then picked her up with her other arm, and Yuzu holding onto Sungazer's right side, and Tatsuya being cradle in her other arm, after everyone was settled, the two magicians then descended to the bridge where Yuya was waiting worried for them, having seen Futoshi fall and being caught by Moongazer.

"Thank You!" the four said having been placed carefully on the floor with Moongazer giggling at Futoshi, which caused him to blush and the two then returned two there respective numbers and pillars, "Thank you Yuya for saving us-" Yuzu said but was interrupted by Yuya who had wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug, causing her to instantly blush from the situation she was in, "Y-Yu-Yuya? What are you-" she stuttered as she tried to talk. "I'm just glad that you lot are ok!" he said to her, causing her to smile and went to return the hug.

"Hey! Stop acting all lovey-dovey with each other like some stupid couple, we are in the middle of a Duel!" shouted Sawatari from a distance, instantly Yuya and Yuzu separated from each other, before facing away from the other, with the three kids sniggering into their hands, along with Sungazer and Moongazer also sniggering.

"Right, now that that's over with..." Yuya turned to face the four with a smile now on his face, "You guys want to see something amazing?" he asked, referring to the Pendulum Summon, but slightly different to what their thinking of, "Yeah!" the four said, with Sawatari retorting, "Oh, big deal, so you're going to Pendulum Summon! Go ahead, not that it will matter as my Pendulum Summon will be better than yours" Sawatari retorted having heard Yuya.

"Hmm, we'll see about that won't we. I now activate both Sungazer and Moongazer's Pendulum effect!" having said that, the two Magicians brought their arms together, causing their gauntlets to activate and come to life, with Sungazer's forming a Sun and Moongazer's forming a Moon. "Because I control both of them in the Pendulum Zones, I can now Pendulum Summon from my Deck, Graveyard and Hand monsters Levels 3 through 8 all at the same time!" Yuya said caused the four behind him to gasped in amazement.

While Sawatari was gasping in shock, "WHAT!" he screamed out with his friends just as shocked "From the Deck!", "The Graveyard!", and "And the hand at the same time!" they said shocked at what he was going to do.

" _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my monsters!" Yuya said as the rift opened up but with an Eclipse over it, clearly affecting the rift. "From my hand, Whiplash Magician!" Whiplash then appeared again on the field ready for some payback, "From the Graveyard appear Drain Gain Magician!" Drain Gain then appeared from a dark portal that lead to the Graveyard, "And finally from my Deck, meet the Dragon with your wonderous and dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes appeared from the Deck.

But he had gained a murderous dark aura, with Yuya not realising it but Yuzu did, while Odd-Eyes had the intent of destroying this creep for taking his best friends from him. " _What anger... why aren't the other shocked at seeing Odd-Eyes like this?_ " she thought, looking around as the kids were amazed at seeing a Pendulum Summon from three separate location, clearly not scared of Odd-Eyes's aura.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000, **PS: 4**

"I now activate the Trap, Pendulum Thief!" Yuya then activated his last face-down, the image of it had two Pendulum Zones, but within the pillars on the image, the monsters were gone, but they had a white dotted outline, in the shape of them. "With this card, I can return up to two Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones back into my Deck…" he said and took both Sungazer and Moongazer from the Pendulum Zones, and placed them into his Deck.

"I can now take 'your' Pendulum monsters in your Pendulum Zone and add them to my Hand!" he finished explaining the cards effect, with Sawatari now having a comedic shocked expression on his face, with a bit of snot running from his nose, "NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, as Stargazer and Timegazer both vanished, making the pillars vanish as well, with them appearing in Yuya's Hand.

"I now activate Whiplash's effect to switch Drain Gain's ATK and DEF around, **500/2000 = 2000/500**. (Drain Gain) "Not again!" Sawatari whined, "And now I activate Drain Gain's effect and make Ultimate Dart Striker lose 2000 ATK and Make Odd-Eyes gain that amount!" Ultimate Dart Striker's ATK: **2400 – 2000 = 400** , Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 2000 = 4500**.

As the power flooded through Odd-Eyes let out a mighty roar as the dark aura grew stronger, "4-4500 ATK!" Sawatari screamed in panic, still thinking that he should of won the Duel already.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes attacks Ultimate Dart Striker! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya told his trusted partner to attack the now weakened Dart Striker, with Odd-Eyes then releasing a stream of red energy at his target, and upon making contact with the target, Odd-Eyes orbs started to glow and the beam doubled in strength and gained a yellow glow. "Odd-Eyes's effect now activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage you take is doubled! Reaction Force!" he shouted.

"Wait? So instead of taking 4100 points of damage, I-I-I'll be taking... AHHHHHHHHH!" Sawatari didn't finish his sentence as the attack caused the Dart Striker to explode and said explosion knocked Sawatari off his feet and into the air screaming "SAWATARI!" his friends shouted as he landed into them, knocking them over like bowling pins. **1450 – 8200 = 0**. (Sawatari)

Yuya: **WINS**

Sawatari: **LOSES**

"I-I-I losted..." he said weakly as the Action Field dematerialised, and Yuya the winner, placing all his cards back into his deck including Stargazer and Timegazer into it as well, " _Told you..._ " Timegazer said with a smirk on his face, which was concealed behind his red cloth, " _Shut up..."_ Stargazer said back to him, " _Good to have you back you two._ " Odd-Eyes said relieved that Yuya had won, and allowed him to deal the finishing blow, which felt really good.

Yuya turned to face the others who were clapping for him, "Thank you! Thank you!" he said as he bowed to them, and when he finished he walked up to Yuzu "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, it got you and the kids into trouble, can you ever forgive me?" he apologised to her which caused her to smile, "That's ok Yuya, as long as it doesn't happen again, and now that that's over with, let's get out of here." she said as she turned with the intent of getting out of this bloody building with the others following.

"Don't you dare think about leaving with MY Pendulum cards you bastard! I mean what kind of person does that!" Sawatari said standing up from the heap, not realising he was being a hypocrite. "You three, help me get back my Pendulum cards and the rest of Yuya's cards!" he ordered them as they got up and then all of them ran to catch up to them, with Yuya and Yuzu getting the kids behind them in an attempt to shield them.

Suddenly a blur, which was mostly blue in colour zip pass them, which shocked them, and knocked out their 4 pursuers, a few seconds later, Sawatari and his goons were on the floor again, this time they wouldn't wake up for a while. When the one sided fight was over, the blur had happened to be Sora using his training to knock them out, then faced Yuya and the others who were still alarmed and guarded from his intrusion.

"Man those guys were uncool, even from the start of all this!" he said out loud "Wait your the kid that we walked pasted aren't you?" Yuya said remembering the kid walking past them. "What are you doing here? and what's your name?" he asked the kid.

"My first answer is that I heard about Pendulum summoning, so I came to this school, to try and learn it!" he answered "But you can't it only been a week since Yuya invented it!" Yuzu said, clearly thinking that this kid doesn't watch the news "Huh? Only a week and LDS didn't create it but you did?" he asked as he pointed at Yuya "Well yeah, LDS teaches, they don't own the Summoning Method, you can learn them any where, and yes I did invent the Pendulum Summon, any way you still need to tell us who you are so we can thank you!" Yuya asked.

"Oh I'm Sora Shiunin!" Sora said telling them his name, "Are you a student here? I hope not." Ayu said a bit scared of Sora, "No I not, I was thinking of it but after seeing how these lot act…" he pointed his thumb behind him at the lot on the floor. "I'm not going to now, instead I'm going to become your apprentice!" he then pointed at Yuya, "Wait what!?" this shocked him and the others, "It's nice to meet you Teacher!" Sora said naming Yuya his Teacher.

"Y-Yeah, its nice to meet you too! now lets get out of here." Yuya said and the others nodded, and they all started to walk again this time not being chased.

* * *

 **LDS's control room**

"Don't let them get away with the Pendulum Cards!" Nakajima said looking at the screen of Yuya and the others, plus Sora exiting the building, "Hurry up and follow them! We need to get those cards back from him." he added, "No, let them leave!" Reiji said, "But Sir, what are you thinking? We had the cards and now their getting away." Nakajima countered.

"I said let them go is that understood?" he said a bit angry for being ignored, "Y-yes Sir! I'm sorry about that sir!" Nakajima said to his boss, "Its fine, I will over look this for once!" he said now looking at Yuya's image on the screen, "That was quite the show you put on Yuya Sakaki, even if you didn't plan to entertain me." he then looked at Sora, "And it appears that father has sent a spy into this world, I need to keep an eye on him as well." he added.

* * *

 **Synchro Dimension (The next morning)**

In the Commons area, the Commons were getting ready to meet the new day, with some more cheerful than others, due to them having to life in a dump. And in one room of an orphanage was Rin now getting ready to go outside for the first time since the attempted kidnapping and meet day. " _Ok Rin, you can't stay inside all the time, I have a life, not a good one, but its my life._ " she thought having changed into her clothing, " _And if that Yugo look alike creep comes back I'll be ready! **"**_ she added confidently as she slowly stepped out of her room and shut the door behind her.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's the list for the Performapals, turned into Magician, (note that their effects have also changed to target other Magicians, if their old forms targeted a Performapal, and the Performapal Traps and Spells now target any monster that Yuya controls. Also the main reason I made this list is to make finding the monster I need for later easier, as well as the effects for them, either old or new...**

 **Performapal Sword Fish = Sword Thrower Magician**

 **Level: 2, Spellcaster, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 600/600**

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: All monsters your opponent controls lose 600 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn. If you Special Summon monster(s) while this card is on the Field: All monsters your opponent controls lose 600 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Whip Viper = Whiplash Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/900**

Once per turn, (Quick Effect): During either player's Main Phase; you can target 1 monster on the Field, switch it's current ATK and DEF until the end of the turn. If a monster is destroyed while it's ATK and DEF were switched: Add 1 monster from your Deck to your Hand with DEF less than the destroyed monster's original DEF.

 **Performapal Salutiger = Pendulum Soldier**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000**

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Hand. When this card is involved in an attack with a monster with higher ATK: Send 1 Pendulum Monster in your Hand to the Graveyard; that battling monster loses ATK equal to that sent monster's ATK until the end of the turn, also neither monster is destroyed in that battle. You can only activate 1 effect of "Pendulum Soldier" once per turn.

 **Performapal Ballad = Thorn Burst Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/1100, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, at the start of the damage step, when your "Magician" or Spellcaster Type monster battles an opponent's face-up monster: You can make that monster lose 600 ATK (Even if this card leaves the field).

If your "Magician" or Spellcaster Type monster attacked, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses ATK equal to the ATK of that "Magician" monster. If this card is destroyed by battle: Target 1 card in your opponent's Hand: Destroy it. You can only activate each effect once per turn.

 **Performapal Barracuda = Thorn Slash Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/1100, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if your "Magician" monster battles an opponent's monster, before damage calculation: You can make that opponent's monster lose ATK equal to the difference between it's original and current ATK (Even if this card leaves the field).

During either player's turn: You can target 1 monster your control, whose current ATK is different to it's original ATK; It gains ATK equal to the difference until the end of the turn. You can only activate this effect of "Thorn Slash Magician" once per turn. During damage calculation, when your monster battles a monster while it's ATK is different to it's original ATK: Make that opponent's battling monster lose 500 ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Bit bite Turtle = Payback Magician (Pendulum effect, targets any monster)**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/1200, PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, reveal 1 monster in your Hand, and if you do, lower the Level of all monsters with that name by 1 for the rest of the turn (Even after they are Summoned/Set and if this card leaves the field).

When this card is destroyed, apply the following effect, depending on how this card was destroyed: By battle) You can destroy the monster that destroyed this card. By card effect) Banish the card that activated the effect that destroyed this card.

 **Performapal Bowhopper = Crossbow Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

You can tribute 1 "Magician" monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level it had while on the field x 100 (original Level, if face-down). You can tribute 1 "Magician" monster; target 1 "Magician" in your Graveyard, other than the Tributed monster; add it to your Hand. You can only activate each effect of "Crossbow Magician" once per turn.

 **Performapal Bubblebowwow = Bubble Guard Magician**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF:2300/1000, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect:If a face-up non Pendulum Monster(s) you control, that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed by battle or card effect: Destroy this card instead.

When this card is Special Summoned apply the following effect, depending on where it was Summoned from: The Extra Deck) For the rest of the turn, Pendulum Monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck cannot be destroyed by card effects. From the Hand) All Pendulum Monsters that were Special Summoned cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn.

 **Performapal Camelump = Karma Back Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: now 1000/1800, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster you control, when it battles your opponent's monster, that monster loses 800 DEF every time it's attack until the end of the turn, also if the targeted monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. (These effects remain even if this card leaves the field).

When this card is destroyed by battle, make the monster that destroyed this card lose 800 ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Changeraffe = Chain Lock Magician**

 **Level: 2, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 100/500, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect: When exactly 1 monster you control (and no other monster you control) is destroyed by battle: Destroy this card, and if you do, Special Summon that destroyed monster in Attack, and if you do that, it cannot be by battle for the rest of the turn this effect was activated and resolved (Even if this card leaves the field).

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned (From your Hand): You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; while this card is on the field face-up, the targeted monster cannot declare an attack, also it's effects are negated (if any) while it's face-up. Should another monster be destroyed while this card on the field face-up, it is not the first time.

 **Performapal Cheermole = Amp Out Magician**

 **Level: 2, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 600/1000, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect: All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

You can target 1 monster whose current ATK is different to it's original ATK; apply the following effect if that monster's ATK is higher or lower than it's original ATK: Higher) That monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. Lower) That monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. You can only activate this effect of "Amp Out Magician" once per turn.

 **Performapal Dag Daggerman = Fun Dagger Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, ow LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: During your Main Phase 1, if this card was activated this turn: You can target 1 "Magician" monster in your Hand, send it to the Graveyard, then Draw 1 card.

If this card is Pendulum Summoned: target up to 2 Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck, and if you do, target cards your opponent control up to the number of targeted Pendulum Monsters and if you do, those cards cannot activate their effects for the rest of the turn. When this card is destroyed by card effect: Target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy them.

 **Performapal Drago Remora = Dragon Helper Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1700/1000, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; this turn, if it battles an opponent's monster, banish that monster after damage calculation instead of destroying it (Even if this card leaves the field).

All Dragon-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK while this card is face-up on the field. Once per turn, for every Dragon-Type monster that you control with a different name: Draw 1 card, then target 1 Dragon-Type you control, only that target can declare an attack this turn.

 **Performapal Drummerilla = Juggernaut Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/900, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the turn (Even if this card leaves the field).

If there are no monsters on your side of the Field, you can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing, but if you do Summon this card this way, it's Level becomes 4 (Even if set face-down) Once per turn when an attack is declared involving a monster you control: You can target that monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Elephammer = Stamp Out Magician**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/1800**

If you control 2 or more "Magician" cards, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. You must control another "Magician" monster for this card to declare an attack. When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spells and Traps your opponent control to their Hand.

 **Performapal Extra Slinger = Sharpshooter Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/1100, PS: 6**

Pendulum Effect: During your Main Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck. You can only use this Pendulum Effect once per turn, also you cannot Pendulum Summon for the rest of the turn if you do.

You can banish 1 card from your Extra Deck, then target 1 card in a Pendulum Zone: Destroy it, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Target 1 monster you control with 2000 ATK or less, until the end of the turn, that monster can attack your opponent directly. You can only activate 1 of these effects once per turn.

 **Performapal Fire Mufflerlion = Ring Fire Magician**

 **Level: 3 Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1300/1000, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect: When a Pendulum Monsters is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, then place that destroyed Pendulum Monster in a Pendulum Zone.

Once per turn, if a Pendulum Monster you control battles and destroys a monster by battle, after damage calculation, that Pendulum Monster gains 200 ATK until the end of the turn, also it can declare a second attack this battle phase. When another Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed by card effect, target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone: Return it to your Hand, and if you do, place the destroyed Pendulum Monster in that Pendulum Zone.

 **Performapal Fire flux = Sparkflash Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1200/1600, PS: 7**

Pendulum Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack: You can tribute 1 monster you control, negate that attack, and if you do, end the battle phase. You can only activate this Pendulum Effect once per turn.

When a "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" monster declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until after the damage step. Once per turn, tribute 1 other monster you control: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; during the opponent's next turn, that target cannot declare an attack that battle phase.

 **Performapal Flip Hippo = Surprise Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

When this card is Normal Summoned, and you control no other monsters: Special Summon 1 monster from your Hand, but negate it's effects until the end of this turn. Once per turn, (Quick Effect) you can change all "Magician" monsters you control into DEF Position.

 **Performapal Gongato = Drum Scare Magician**

 **Level: 1, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 100/800, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declare an direct attack: You can activate this effect; you take no battle damage from that battle (Even if this card leaves the field), then immediately end the battle phase of that turn.

Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can negate that attack, also that opponent's monster cannot declare an attack against your battling monster for the next 2 turn. Once per turn, you take no battle damage involving a monster you control.

 **Performapal Friendonkey = Magician's Assistant**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/600**

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magician" monster from your Hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, should a "Magician" monster(s) be destroyed by battle or card effect, tribute this card instead, also "Magician" monsters cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn.

 **Performapal Guitartle = Scale Shift Magician**

 **Level: 1, now Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 300/400, PS: 6**

Pendulum Effect: If a "Magician" card is activated in your other Pendulum Zone: You can draw 1 card. You can only activate this Pendulum Effect once per turn.

Once per turn, you can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase it's Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of the turn. Once per turn, target 1 Pendulum Monster you control and 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, that Pendulum Monster gains 100 ATK x the Pendulum Scale of the card in your Pendulum Zone until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Gumgumouton = Cotton Guard Magician**

 **Level: 5, now Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 900/2400, PS: 1**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle.

Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle. While this card is in DEF Position: All DEF Position monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effect.

 **Performapal Handsome Liger = Pendulum Knight**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/800**

Once per turn, target 1 monster, that you control, and discard 1 Pendulum Monster in your Hand, and if you do, the targeted monster gains ATK equal to the Pendulum Monster's ATK until the end of the turn (you can target this card for this effect), but only the target can declare an attack this turn. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, add 1 Level 5 or higher Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

 **Performapal Handstandaccoon = Hand Back Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 400/600, PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: You can target 1 "Magician" card on your Field, return it to your Hand, but for the rest of the turn, you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards with the same name as the one returned to your Hand. You can only activate this Pendulum Effect once per turn.

When this card is destroyed by battle: You can target 1 card on your Field, return it your Hand. Once per turn, when a card is returned to either player's Hand: Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Magician" monster from your Deck.

 **Performapal Helpprincess = Magician's Supporter**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/1200**

When you Normal or Special Summoned "Magician" monster(s), except "Magician's Supporter" (Except during the damage step), You can Special Summon this card from your Hand. If this card is Special Summoned by this card's own effect: Add 1 "Magician" monster from your Deck to your Hand. You can only activate this effect of "Magician's Supporter" once per turn.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo = All Terrainer (same effect, Yuya's way of getting around, it changes to meet the action field, mostly a small stand on platform, with changeable parts**

 **Level: 3, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 800/800**

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp = Prism Break Magician**

 **Level: 6, now Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/2300, PS: 4**

Pendulum Effect: All "Magician" monsters you control gain 300 ATK (This effect last until the end of the turn, even if this card leaves the field) Once per turn, when a DARK monster battles a LIGHT monster you control: Destroy that monster during the damage step.

Once per turn, target 1 monster you control, it can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent control once each, but if they are DARK monsters, they lose 500 ATK during damage calculation.

 **Performapal King Bear = Magician's Leader**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/1000, PS:7**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during the end phase, and if this card was activated this turn: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Level 7 or higher monster to your Hand that is either in the your Graveyard or Extra Deck face-up.

Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects while in face-up ATK Position. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Magician" card you control. Once per turn, tribute 1 "Magician" monster you control (except this card), and if you do, all monster's your opponent with ATK higher than this card's original ATK lose 200 ATK for each "Magician" card you control until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Laugh Maker = Laughbringer Magician**

 **Level: 8, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000, PS: 5**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can gain 1000 LP. Once per turn, you can destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone: Add 1 "Smile" card from your Deck to your Hand.

When this card declares an attack: You can make this card gain 1000 ATK for each monster on the Field whose current ATK is higher than it's original ATK, except other monsters you control, until the end of the turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect while it's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it. If your opponent controls more monster's than you: Add 1 "Smile" card from your Deck to your Hand. You can only activate 1 monster effect of "Laughter's Magician" once per turn

 **Performapal Lebellman = Bell Chime Magician**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/2600, PS: 1**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, increase the Level of all Pendulum Summoned monsters you control by 1 (Even if this card leaves the Field), then for every monster affected by this effect, send 1 of your card at the top of the Deck to the Graveyard, then target 1 of them, add it to your Hand.

Once per turn: You can target 1 other monster and declare a Level from 1 to 5; reduce this card's Level by that declared Level, and if you do, increase the target's Level by the declared Level (These changes last until the end of the turn) Once per turn, target 1 monster you control with a Level that is currently different to it's original Level: That monster can declare an attack for every Level that the target's new Level is different to it's original Level, but only that monster can declare any attacks that turn.

 **Performapal Lifeswordsman = Lifeswordsman**

 **Level: 1, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 0/0**

When your opponent gains LP (except during the damage step): You can Special Summon this card from your Hand, and if you do, this card's ATK becomes equal to the LP your opponent gained. You can tribute this card, then target 1 face-up monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Performapal Lizardraw = Force Draw Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/600, PS: 6**

Pendulum Effect: If you have a "Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone: Destroy this card, and if you do, draw 1 card. If you draw a monster for your Draw Phase, you ca reveal that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your Hand, but you cannot Special Summon except for Pendulum Summon. You can only activate each effect of "Force Draw Magician" once per turn.

If another face-up monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: You can draw cards equal to the number of "Magician" monster you control. For every card you add to your Hand while this card is face-up on the Field: All your opponent's monster's lose 200 ATK until the end of the turn. You can only activate each effect of "Force Draw Magician" once per turn.

 **Performapal Longphone Bull = Hat Mad Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200**

If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Magician" monster from your Deck to your Hand, except a Level 7 or higher monster. You can only activate this card once per turn. When this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 monster from your Hand, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of the turn, but destroy it at the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Momocarpet = Flat Breaker Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Flip, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/100, PS: 7**

Pendulum Effect: If you don't control another card in your other Pendulum Zone: Destroy this card. While this card is in your Pendulum Zone: Any battle damage you take is halved.

FLIP: You can target 1 Set card on the field: Destroy it. Once per turn, If this card is Special Summoned: You can change it to face-down DEF Position. Once per turn, If this Face-up Defense Position is attacked, set the battling monster in face-down Defense.

 **Performapal Monkeyboard = Keystroke Magician**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/2400, PS: 1**

Pendulum Effect: Unless there is a "Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale become 4. During your Main Phase, if this card was activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Magician" monster from your Deck to your Hand. You can only activate this effect of "Keystroke Magician" once per turn.

Once per turn, for every "Magician" monster that you control face-up on the field, your opponent must send that many cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard, but they can target 1 of them, place it at the bottom of their Deck. When this card is Pendulum Summoned: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for every monster on the field whose ATK is between this card's ATK and DEF.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix = Ash Rising Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, Now FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500, PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while you have another card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy the other card in your other Pendulum Zone, Special Summon this card.

(Quick Effect) You can tribute this card, then target a monster you control, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. When this card is destroyed by battle, tribute 1 card you control, Special Summon this card face-up from your Extra Deck. You can only activate each effect once per turn.

 **Performapal Odd-eyes Dissolver = Dissolver Magician**

 **Level: 8, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2000/2600, PS: 4**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Hand or Field as Fusion Material.

At the start of the damage step, if your Pendulum Monster battles as opponent's monster: You can Special Summon this card (From your Hand), and if you do, that Pendulum Monster cannot be destroyed by that battle. You can only use this effect of "Dissolver Magician" once per turn. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card as well as other monsters you control or cards in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus = Pendulum Helm Breaker**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/1600, PS: 6**

Pendulum Effect: During damage calculation, when your Pendulum Monster battles an opponent's monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 100 ATK for every Pendulum Monster you control, during damage calculation only. Once per turn, you can tribute this Special Summoned card, and if you do, target 1 monster your opponent control: Half its ATK for the rest of the turn.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron = Pendulum Synchron**

 **Level: 2, Warrior, Pendulum, Tuner, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 200/600, PS: 6**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 1 "Magician" or Odd-Eyes" monster you control; this turn, that face-up monster is treated as a Tuner, also its Level becomes 1 (Even if this card leaves the Field).

If this card is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, then used as Synchro Material, banish it. When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Pendulum monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but negate its effects. Once per turn, target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone, negate it's Pendulum effects (if any), and if you do, immediately after this effect's resolve, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using only that monster and this card as Synchro Material.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn = Cleansing Magician**

 **Level: 1, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/600, PS: 8**

Pendulum Effect: Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when your Pendulum Monster declares an attack: You can target 1 other monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the Field until the end of the battle phase (Even if this card leaves the Field).

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Magician" monster in your Graveyard: Gain LP equal to that monster's ATK. If this card leaves the field except by card effect: Gain LP equal to the ATK of one monster your opponent controls. You can only activate this effect of "Cleansing Magician" once per turn.

 **Performapal Parrotrio = Cluster Bust Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 500/500, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you control a "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, you can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 7 until the end of the turn.

When this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon "Cluster Token(s)" (Level: 3, Spellcaster, WIND, 500 ATK & DEF) in DEF up to the number of monsters your opponent controls. You cannot Pendulum Summon this card from your Extra Deck while you control a "Cluster Token" on your Field. Once per turn, while this card is in your Extra Deck face-up while you control "Cluster Token(s)" You can tribute as many as your want: Tribute Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from your Deck depending on the number of Tokens you tributed (1 for Level 5 or 6, 2 for Level 7 or 8, 3 for Level 9, 10, 11 and 12).

 **Performapal Partnaga = Soulbond Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/2100, PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 1 face-up monster you control: It gains 300 ATK for every "Magician" you currently control until the end of the turn.

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control: it gains 300 ATK for every "Magician" monster you control until the end of the turn. Level 5 or lower monsters you control cannot declare an attack, but they cannot be destroyed as long as this card is on the Field.

 **Performapal Pendulum Sorceror = Pendulum Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/800, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: If a "Magician" monster(s) is Pendulum Summoned to your Field: All "Magician" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (Even if this card leaves the Field).

If this card is Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards; destroy them, and if you do, add "Magician" Pendulum Monsters to your Hand from your Deck up to the number of cards you destroyed. If a Pendulum Monster(s) is destroyed: Add 1 of them to your Hand. You can only activate each effect of "Pendulum Magician" once per turn.

 **Performapal Radish Horse = Drain Gain Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/2000. PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 1 face-up monster you opponent control, and 1 "Magician" you control: That opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of that "Magician" monster until the end of the turn (Even if this card leaves the Field).

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on each player's field; until the end of turn, that opponent's monster loses ATK equal to this card's ATK, and if it does, that monster that you control gains ATK equal to this card's ATK.

 **Performapal Rain goat = Rain Catcher Magician (new effect)**

 **Level: 1, Spellcaster, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 0/0**

During either player's turn, should you take damage from an effect, discard this and if you do, make that damage you take become 0. then immediately after this effect's resolve, you can discard 1 card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard and it gains ATK and DEF equal to the damage you would of taken. As long as its face up on the field. During either of your main phases, and this card has 500 or more ATK you can banish this card a draw a card for every 500 ATK this card had before being banished.

 **Performapal Seal Eel = Lock-Up Magician**

 **Level: 2, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 100/100, PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: That face-up monster has its effects negated until the end of the turn (Even if this card leaves the Field)

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap card your opponent controls: That Set card cannot be activated this turn. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation.

 **Performapal Sell shell Crab = Warp Gate Magician**

 **Level: 5, now Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF 500/2500, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Pendulum Monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck: Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, Special Summon it.

Once per turn, when another Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed: Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, Special Summon it, and if you do; it gains 700 ATK until the end of the turn.

 **Performapal Silver Claw = Jungle Claw Magician**

 **Level: 4, now Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1800/700, PS: 6**

Pendulum Effect: All "Magician" monsters you control gain 400 ATK.

When this card declares an attack: All "Magician" or Spellcaster-Type monsters gain 400 ATK until the end of the turn. Once per turn, if this card destroys a monster by battle: This card can declare a second attack this battle phase.

 **Performapal Springoose = Pullback Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1100/2400**

You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target up to 2 cards that you control; return them to your Hand. Once per turn, return 1 card on your Field to your Hand: Special Summon this card (from your Hand.) You can only activate each effect of "Pullback Magician" once per turn. If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 card your opponent controls: Return it to their Hand.

 **Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper = Second Chance Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/1200**

The first time this Special Summoned card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, during the end of your opponent's turn: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Magician" in your Graveyard, send this card to the Graveyard; add that monster to your Hand. If a "Magician" card is sent from your Hand to the Graveyard (Except during the damage step), while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Second Chance Magician" once per turn.

 **Performapal Turn Toad = Flip Side Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster Pendulum, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 0/800, PS: 3**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the Field; switch it's ATK and DEF until the end of the turn (Even if this card leaves the Field)

Once per turn, during either battle phase (except during the damage step) You can target 1 monster you control, change it's battle position, and if you do: Switch it's ATK and DEF until the end of this turn.

 **Performapal Flat Rat = Core Change Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/500**

When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned: You can make their Levels become the same as this card's Level. Once per turn, if the ATK of a monster(s) is changed: You can tribute this card, target 1 of those monsters; its ATK become equal to its original ATK.

 **Performapal Secondonkey = Stock Broke Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/2000**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Send 1 "Magician" monster from your Deck to your Graveyard. If you control 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones: Add that card to your Hand instead.

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer = Battle Stop Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 500/1600**

When this face-up ATK Postion card is targeted for an attack: Switch this card into DEF Position, and if you do, negate that attack. While this card is in face-up DEF Position: It cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker = Mystery Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1800/100, PS: 8**

Pendulum Effect: You cannot Pendulum Summon except for "Magician" and "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monsters. This effect cannot be negated.

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Magician" monster or "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Hand. Once per turn, reveal 1 Pendulum Monster in your Hand with a Level higher than this card's Level: Return this card to your Hand, and if you do: Special Summon the reveal monster, also you cannot Summon this returned card for the rest of the turn.

 **And I've added to Stargazer and Timegazer's monster effect.**

 **Stargazer Magician**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/2400, PS: 1**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's battle phase and a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell card is activated: negate the activation of that Spell, and if you do, Set it face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard. (that Spell cannot be activated for the rest of the turn it is Set face-down with this card's Pendulum Effect)

When you Normal Summon a Pendulum Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other card) leaves the field due to an effect, Special Summon back that monster from wherever it was sent to.

 **Timegazer Magician**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/600, PS: 8**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: negate the activate of that Trap, and if you do Set that Trap face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard. (that Trap cannot be activated for the rest of turn, it is Set with this card's Pendulum Effect).

Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed. Once per turn, during either players turn, when you activate a monster's effect, and it is resolved, target that monster, that monster's effects can be used again that turn.

 **OC cards used this chapter**

 **Sungazer Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: 1) monsters Pendulum Summoned through this card can't be targeted for Spell card effect's the turn they are Summoned. 2) If you control "Moongazer Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone, apply this Pendulum Effect: You can Pendulum Summon monsters from your Deck whose Levels are within the Scale's of your Pendulum Zones.

When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 Spell card from your Deck to your Hand. As long as this card is face-up on the field, Spell Cards you activate can not be negated or destroyed by your opponents card effects.

 **Moongazer Magician**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200, PS: 9**

Pendulum Effect: 1) monsters Pendulum Summoned through this card can't be targeted for Trap card effect's the turn they are Summoned. 2) If you control "Sungazer Magician" in your other Pendulum Zone, apply this Pendulum effect: You can Pendulum Summon monsters from your Graveyard whose Levels are within the Scale's of your Pendulum Zones.

When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 Trap card from your Deck to your Hand. As long this is face-up on the field, Trap cards you control and activate can not be negated or destroyed by your opponents card effects.

 **Pendulum Thief**

 **Normal Trap**

If you control 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, and your opponent controls 2 cards in their Pendulum Zones, you can activate this card; return up to 2 Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zones to your Deck, add up to 2 Pendulum Monsters in your opponents Pendulum Zone to your Hand. (you can add 1 Pendulum monster for 1 Pendulum Monster you return to your Deck with this cards effect)

 **And now I would like to say something to the guest who left a review (not a hurtful one), to tell them about Clear Wing's gender. "Not once, is it stated that Clear Wing's gender is female, just because it's respective magician card is female, doesn't mean that the dragon is female, they are two separate cards, and to me White Wing Magician looks like an evolved Tuning Magician and Harmonizing Magician, because of her hair is similar to them."**

 **So if you even think about saying that because its a WIND attribute monster, it must be female, just to prove your point, because how could you use that to prove your point? Also this is my story so all of the Dimensional Dragons will be male, as stated in the first chapter they are brothers. So that is it for me for now. And next chapter I will show off Odd-Eyes's other effects. See Ya!**


	5. Windwitch's wrath & Scale's Force

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **THE Synchro Dimension (Carries on from last chapter ending)**

Rin had just exited her room at the back of the orphanage and was now looking for Yugo, but she was still being cautious, "Okay... so far so good, I just need to be more aware of things" she said, carefully looking around for what could happen to her, but then- "Ahhhh!" she screamed out of nowhere, having felt something graze her legs.

Upon realising that it wasn't pulling at her, she slowly opened her eyes to look down at what had grazed her feet. Which was a worn out patched up football, "Oh... Heheheh!" she laughed out nervously, "Hey Rin do you think that you can give the ball back please?" A high pitched voice said, a bit confused at her reaction, and upon turning her head in the direction, she was meet with a small boy with orange hair, and blue eyes, wearing tattered clothes, one of the orphans.

"Oh sure, here you go sweetie." she said kicking the ball over to him, now relieved that she was not about to be kidnapped again, "And make sure that you put the ball away after, okay!" she shouted after him hoping he heard her, the reason for her bossiness is because she is sort of like a second mother to the younger ones as she has helped to raise them, along with Sarah, the caretaker. After snapping out of her thoughts she continued walking to her destination, which was to find Sarah...

* * *

"Morning Sarah!" she said after having found her, Sarah was a middle aged woman, with short brown hair, wearing glasses, "Ah, Rin. How are you doing? Should you really be out and about after what happened last week?" Sarah asked having heard what happened from Yugo, who had brought her back after the incident, with her tending to the scrapes she had gotten… With Yugo pacing like a manic all the while behind her.

"Well, you can't expect me to hide all the time do you?" Rin asked and got a shook from the caretaker, "Anyways, have you seen Yugo around? We need to improve our D-Wheel for the Friendship Cup!" she said talking about the tournament that was coming up in a month. "Oh yes, I think he said he was going to Crow's place to pick up some parts and that he would be back in..." she then looked at the clock that was hanging near them, "10 minutes".

"Oh well I think I'll go do some chores for you, anything you need done?" she asked being nice, as she was used to helping Sarah with chores, while Yugo just goof off somewhere, playing with the other children. Suddenly- "Get out of here you stupid Topsiders!" a child shouted from the front, which alarmed both Rin and Sarah causing Sarah to drop the basket she was holding, and both of them to run to the front to the commotion.

* * *

At the front, all of the orphans were crowding around a Common who had just lost a duel against a Topsider, who goes by the name of Don Piero, who was short in stature, fat, chubby faced and had a sleek head of hair, which looked fake. He was with a group of his henchmen, with him currently laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get for thinking that you could beat your superiors! HAHAHAHA!" he finished with a laugh, with his goons now laughing as well, "What the hell is going on here?" Rin shouted, gently pushing through the crowd, when she reached the front she had a disgusted look on her face, "Oh it's just you..." she spat at him, which caused him to glare at her.

"Ah... if it isn't the lovely Rin. I'm glad that you could see how a superior man deals with scum... By the way, the offer still stands..." he said with a smirk, hoping that she would accept his offer to be his personal assistant.

"Why don't you take your offer, and shove it where the sun don't shine Fatso!" she shouted at him "Why are you here for any way? Besides trying to tempt me, which by the way is not going to work." she finished now glaring at Piero, who was grinning, "Well seeing that you asked, I'm here to knock down this crap of a building!" having said that they all gasped, "WHAT!" shouted everyone but Piero and his goons.

"You can't do that!" Sarah said while tending to the children who had Dueled him, "Ha! Of course I can, after all we have the power while you have nothing and besides…" Piero said then pointed at the downed child, "He tried to stop me, and failed miserably! You lot can't Duel to save your lives, it's so pathetic!" he grinned, "But why did he Duel you?" Rin asked concerned for the child.

"Well he Dueled me in the hopes of making us go away, but he hardly put up a fight." he said to her, Rin however was ignoring Piero, with her then walking over to Sarah, "HEY! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted at her, angry that he was being ignored like that.

When she reached Sarah, she knelt down to the child's level, "Is that true Thomas?" she asked concerned for him, with him crying at being beat so easily, "Yes, I-I-I couldn't just let him get away with what he wants... I can't stand the Tops treating us like this!" Thomas cried out, but then out of nowhere he felt a hand rubbing his hair, with him looking up to see that it was Rin's hand.

"Shhhh, it's ok Thomas, you did what you could do, and I'm very proud of you for sticking up for us, but you can leave it me now!" she said comforting the child like a mother would, making Thomas's tears to slowly stop falling, "O-okay Rin, beat his ass for us!"

Rin then stood and turned to face Don Piero again, "Ha! And why should I Duel again? I've already proved that I'm better then you lot, so what do I gain from this?" he asked, "Because if you Duel me and win, you get to choose one of two options" She said, holding out two fingers, with this now catching his attention, "The first is the reason your here." she said, throwing her thumb behind her at the building, "Or the second option is you get me!"

Having said this caused the orphans to gasp, mainly the younger ones who saw Rin as a their mother, "WHAT!" they yelled, this included Piero as well, "You heard me, but if you lose you leave this place and never show your face again." she said.

"But again if you win, you can tear down the Orphanage, or you get me and I'll be your quote 'Personal Assistant." she said abit disgusted with the idea, "So do we have a deal?" she finished then extending her hand out to him, with him now thinking of all the perverted things he could do with her if he won the Duel. "You got yourself a deal!" he said shaking her hand very quickly.

The two then walk away from each other with orphans moving even further away, knowing Rin's Strategy, with Piero activating his expensive jewel encrusted Synchro Dimension issued Duel Disk with the curved blade being orange, and Rin activating her Duel Disk, with the blade being light green.

"DUEL!" they both shouted, drawing 5 cards each.

Piero's LP: **4000**

Rin's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Piero said, and he looked at what he had, and smiled "I activate the Spell, Upstart Goblin!" the card appeared bigger on the field, "With this card, I draw a card and my opponents gains 1000 Life Points!" he drew another card, Rin's LP: **4000 + 1000 = 5000.**

"And because your Life Points are higher than mine, I can now Special Summon the Nefarious Trader in ATK Position from my Hand!" he took the monster card and placed it on his blade, with a monster looking like a business man but was devil, with wings and holding a giant cell phone appeared. "And then I Normal Summon Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector!" he carried on, placing another monster on the blade, but this time the business demon was very muscular.

 **Nefarious Trader: Level: 1, Fiend, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 0/0**

 **Toichi the Nefarious Debt Collector: Level: 3, Fiend, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/1300**

"I then place a card face-down and end my turn" the face down card appeared on the field bigger before vanishing "What do you think? Summoning two monsters is impressive, face it you have no chance at beating me, so why don't you just surrender, and we'll go and get you fitted for your new business suit" Piero said rather arrogantly.

Piero's cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"Well I clearly know which choice your going for you pig! So I don't really need to put any effort into this Duel..." Rin said annoyed by him, "My turn! Draw!" she drew her card and then looking at it with the others, with her taking the card she just drew and placing it into her Duel Disk, "I activate the Spell, Monster's Exchange! With its effect, I return 1 monster in my Hand to my Deck..." she returned a monster called Wind Witch Ice Bell.

"And in exchange, I can Special Summon 1 or 2 monsters from my Deck to the Field, whose Levels are equal to or less than the returned monster's Level!" after she said this, two card eject themselves from her Deck, "I returned the Level 3 Windwitch Ice Bell, so I now Special Summon the Level 1 Windwitch Snow Bell, and the Level 2 Windwitch Double Bell" she said with her placing the cards onto the blade.

The first monster was a small bell, with a pair of wings keeping it a float, while the second monster was a 'Magical Girl', (She looks like Ice Bell, but smaller, her hair was dark blue with light blue bits in it, she also has two small bells in either hand, "And then I Normal Summon Windwitch Ice Bell!" she placed the card onto the blade, with the monster now appearing. She was sitting on what looked like a broomstick with a bell acting as the brush part.

 **Windwitch Snow Bell:** **Level: 1, Spellcaster, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100**

 **Windw** **itch Double Bell: Level: 2, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 500 **/500**

 **Windwitch Ice Bell: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1000

"I now activate Ice Bell's effect, with it I can deal 500 points of damage to you!" Ice bell then held up a small wand, and waved it, causing a sudden wind to appeared, within the wind was particles of snow and ice, which then went straight for Piero, "At this moment, Double Bell's effect now activates!" she said as then Double Bell shook her bell wands like Maracas.

"When a Windwitch monster I control deals any damage from an effect, that damage is doubled!" the wind from Ice Bell's effect then doubled in strength, said wind then knocked Piero down, Piero's LP: **4000 – 1000 = 3000** , "Good god that's cold! But that shouldn't have happened." he said shivering.

Rin then continued with her turn, "Now that those effects are over with, I now Tune the Level 1 Snow Bell to the Level 2 Double Bell, and Level 3 Ice Bell!" having said this Snow Bell then collapse in on itself and turned into a Ring, with Double Bell and Ice Bell now going through it, with them losing their colours, and gaining yellow outlines with Double Bell having two stars and Ice Bell three.

" _Witch that gathers the frozen winds, come to my aid, and lend me your power!_ "Rin finished her chant as a beam shot through while the stars lined up, a card then ejected itself from her Extra Deck compartment, "Synchro Summon! Appear Level 6! Windwitch Frost Bell!" she then grabbed the card and placing it on her blade.

The monster that appeared was a mature version of Ice Bell, she was wearing ice blue armour on her wrist and knee area, with the knee area to her feet, being encased in the armour, at the soles underneath them were grey metal blades acting as ice skates, her chest area was covered in purple armour with ice blue armour patches over the purple armour acting as breast plates, on her shoulder were wing like protrusions that pointed upward. On her head was a helmet that was aerodynamic, her hair was like Ice Bell's but it was jagged, and tipped with ice, on her back was a small sphere like engine which was metallic grey, in her left hand was a handle attach to a bell, smaller then the sphere on her back, the monster had outlines of pale ice blue energy all around her body, including her engine and the bell in her hand, with that bell glowing brighter then the rest.

 **Windwitch Frost Bell: Level: 6, Spellcaster, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1500

"I now activate Frost Bell's effect!" Rin said with the bell in Frost's hand starting to be shrouded in an icy mist, with said mist now compacting into ice, forming a jagged blade, "When a Windwitch monster has dealt damage to my opponent, even before she was on the field, Frost Bell gains ATK equal to the damage you took! Gathering Frost!" she said, Frost Bell's ATK: **2000 + 1000 = 3000**.

"3000 ATK! She can wipe out the rest of my LP!" Piero shouted in shocked at her, not only for her having a Synchro Monster, but one with a dangerous effect.

"Battle! Frost Bell attack the Nefarious Trader!" she ordered Frost Bell, who then started to skate close to the targeted monster, leaving an icy path in her wake, "I activate the Trap, Mirror Force!" Piero said, having the card from before then flipping up with the image being that of a red energy attack being forced back by blue barrier. "When my opponents orders an attack, I can destroy the attacking monster and any other monsters that they control in Attack Position" he smirked, as the card release a burst of energy to headed for the incoming monster, which caused Rin to smirk even bigger.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but when Snow Bell is used to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, that monster can't be destroyed by card effects! So that Trap is useless!" she finished as Frost Bell then cleaving through the barrier and now right in front of Nefarious Trader, who was sweating.

She then did a spin, and slashed at him when the blade came around, due to the momentum from the spin, the attack was even stronger, Nefarious Trader then burst into particles, with the wind from the attack carrying bits of snow and ice, which then reach Piero and made his small body go flying into some rubbish bags which spilled open. **3000 – 3000 = 0**. (Piero)

Piero: **LOSE**

Rin: **WIN**

With the Duel now over, Rin then placed all her cards back into their respective places, while all the orphans were clapping at her easy victory, with Thomas now getting up and running up to her, Rin seeing this crouched down on her knees and him jumping into her waiting arm and giving her a hug, "Thank you Rin!" he said snuggling into her shoulder, "That's ok Thomas, but you need to remember that you're still learning, that's probably why he beat you, he basically beat a child who doesn't understand the rules yet! But if you want to learn faster I can teach you!" she suggested to him, "Really? Thank you!" he said hugging her more.

As this was happening Piero was starting to get back up with the help of his henchmen, with his suit now covered in dirt, and a banana peel on top of his head, "Are you okay Boss?" a goon said with him dusting Piero off, and taking the banana peel off him, "No I'm not fine! I should of won that, and had her as my own..." he whined as his fantasies were fading before his eyes, he then glared at her direction, "Grrrrrr, that's it! Grab her boys, if I can't have her fair, I'll just have her obey me, through force!" he shouted pointing a finger at her, with the goons now running toward her while the orphans were now standing in front of her.

"Not so fast you creeps!" a voice shouted, then out of nowhere a D-Wheel, riding it was Yugo, he did a skid and landed in front of the lot guarding Rin, "Hey Rin! Sorry that I'm late, now do you mind telling me why this creep is back?" he asked looking at Rin, while pointing his thumb at Piero, "Oh he was going to destroy the orphanage, and try and take me by force" she said calmly. "WHAT!" Yugo shouted at Piero, "Oh really, like I'm going to allow a Topsider to get away with what they always get!" another voice said. And like before with Yugo, another D-Wheel appeared with the driver making it stop in front of goons, who had stopped when Yugo showed up and shocked into falling over.

The person who entered after Yugo was Shinji Weber, who held a really strong hatred for the Topsiders, sure so did everyone else, but his was a bit more stronger. "So you came here, to not only wreck some people's only shelter and home, but you have the thought of trying to take one of us as your personal slave..." he spat at the downed topsiders, which caused him to smirk, he then activated his Duel Disk on the D-Wheel, with Yugo doing the same with his, "Yeah, what he said!" Yugo said, not really knowing what to say.

"Arghh, fine lets get out of this dump!" Piero frustratingly said turning to leave with his chin held up to try and look taller… it didn't work, after that stupid looking departure, followed by his henchmen, when they were out of distance, the two deactivated their Duel Disk, "Thank god they're gone, are you ok Rin? And err why are you doing out here?" Yugo asked turning to Rin, who was putting Thomas down, with him running off to now go play with the others. "Yeah I'm fine, I beat him in one turn, the moron summoned two monsters with no ATK and his Trap was useless." she answered, smirking at the thought, and then smiling at the children who were now happy that they were gone.

She then turned back to Yugo, "So, did you get the parts from Crow?" she asked him, with him nodding his head, clearly forgetting about his question of her being outside, "Yep, and now we can make our D-Wheel even better, it should ready for the tournament!" he replied back, "Honestly you two, why do you want to be in that show for the Topsiders any way?" Shinji asked upon hearing this, giving the two a frown.

"Because if we win, we get to be the King/Queen, and with that title, we can make the Commons a better place for all of us." Rin said, clearly not enjoying his attitude, but could understand his hatred for the Tops. "Well either way, enjoy being cheated out of your chances by them, as for me I'll be waiting for the revolution..." he said then driving off back to his place.

"Forget about him Rin, we need to get the parts installed, I'll be in the back, See ya there!" Yugo then slowly drove to the back of the orphanage, with Rin still looking at the way that Shinji lefted, "Why can't he see that by entering, we have a chance, no matter how small, to change this city for the better, even with the risks of losing." she thought as she turned to catch up to Yugo...

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension, Sakaki Residences (the same morning)**

In the Sakaki household in Yuya's bedroom was of course Yuya, just getting out of said room, with him ready for the school day, but he was rubbing his back from what happed after he woke up from his dream, " _Stupid kid! Coming out of nowhere in my dreams, even if it was a far off chance, it was nice, until he showed up..._ " Yuya thought to himself.

He was currently thinking of the dream that he had, with him facing and defeating the world champion with the Pendulum Summon, "Even if defeating the champion was a far off dream, the Pendulum Summon isn't, and when the Kaiba Corp completes their prototypes, I can teach the other students properly!" he said with a smile, but then frowned, "But what happened yesterday, still bugs me..." he added concerned...

* * *

 **Flashback**

"With my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I now set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari said placing the cards in their respective places, with P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M forming in between the cards, "I Pendulum Summon! appear my monsters!" he said raising his arm into the air, as the Pendulum Rift opened and the beams of light appeared out of it, and when they disappeared, the three Dart Strikers were in there place...

* * *

 **End of flashback**

" _How did he perform a perfect Pendulum Summon? It's not like that he was there in You Show when I did a lesson to the others, and judging by his attitude during the Duel, he clearly thinks LDS is better than any other school, meaning he wouldn't be caught dead in our school, so where did he learn it from?_ " he thought, said thoughts were then interrupted by barking and meowing.

"Huh?" he said looking down at the sources, which was a small brown and white dog and a white cat, that had yellow and blue eyes, and had a tie around its neck. "En and Core! How are you two doing this morning?" he said crouching down to pick up En, which was the dog, "Hey there buddy! Wow, you were so small when Mom brought you in, but now your big and healthy for such a little guy." he said and all he got was barking from the adorable dog, he then felt something rub against his leg, "You too Core!" he said looking down at Core the cat.

"You certainly have a hungry appetite, my little friend!" his mother's voice said from the kitchen, with Yuya thinking that it was another stray, he then made his way to the fire pole that lead to the first floor, sliding down it and jumping off it, "Did you pick up another stray mom?" he asked, "Yeah Me!" Sora said sitting at the kitchen table, with Yuya having a sweat drop on the back of his head, and instantly falling over at the sight of Sora in their house.

"What are you doing here?" Yuya asked/shouted at him, while Sora ate, with his mother then placing a plate of pancakes on the table, "I just found him wandering outside the neighbourhood, the poor thing! I had no choice but to offer him some breakfast, since he looked so hungry!" Yoko explained to her son.

"You should've given him food to go..." Yuya retorted to his mother, because for some reason the kid was bugging him, but he couldn't figure out why, his only guess was that he kepted asking to be his apprentice. "He's welcome here, besides he's your student isn't he?" she asked, "No he's not!" he shouted back, "Huh, I'm not?" Sora said a bit confused, "To be fair I never said that you were before..." he said then had a thought, "How did you find the neighbourhood that we live in anyway?" he asked as well.

But he was ignored, "Well that's rude! I can see that you didn't learn manners from your sister here!" Sora said shocking Yoko, "His sister..." she said, "Did I make a mistake? Sorry, but I just figured that you had to be Coach Y's Sister! Because you look so young and beautiful!" he said with Yoko now gaining a happy expression and her eyes sparkling, "What a charming young man you are!" she said then took the plate of pancakes that was Yuya's breakfast and gave it to Sora "I bet you're still hungry, so here!" she offered him, "Hey! Those were mine weren't they?" Yuya questioned a bit angry, but he was ignored by the two...

* * *

 **A little while later...**

And now we see both Yuya and Yuzu walking to school with a bunch of other students, "So let me get this straight, the kid from yesterday was at your house, and thought that you agreed to teach him?" Yuzu asked Yuya, "Yeah, he seemed to have not heard me from yesterday and it was really weird how he found out where I live..." he answered still trying to figure out how he had found his house.

"Coach Y!" they heard Sora say behind them "And the other problem is that he seems to ignore the part about me saying no and just follows me around." he sighed, "Are you seriously going to follow me?" he questioned having stopped to look back at Sora.

"Yeah!" Sora answered, "Look can you just leave me alone already?" Yuya asked a bit pissed of at him, "I can't, because we haven't had our first lesson! I'm ready to start when you are!" he said smiling at his 'Teacher' "Well first of all, I can't teach you, because we have school to get too..." Yuya said, then pointed at him and Yuzu, "And second, I never agreed to make you my apprentice!" he finished, but was ignored once again.

"Come on you gotta teach me, when I saw you Duel yesterday, I knew that you were the greatest Duelist ever!" Sora said, hoping to flatter Yuya enough into teaching him the Summoning Method, "Especially after your incredible Pendulum Summon!" he said turned around to look at the sky, "I want to learn how to Pendulum Summon like that too!" he finished.

"Not to be rude or any thing, but you need Pendulum Monster cards in order to Pendulum Summon!" Yuya said hoping to set the kid straight and that he would leave him alone, as Sora had forgotten about the details that the Professor told him about" Huh? Awww, but than you could still teach me any way, Please!" he said then turned to Yuzu, "I bet he would do it if you ask him!" he said to her causing her to become confused, "And what makes you think that Sora?" she asked nicely, "Because if Coach Y's girlfriend asked then he can't refuse!", "H-his Girlfriend!" she said blushing at bit, "Aren't you sweethearts!?" Sora asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" both Yuya and Yuzu shouted at him while she turned away from them to stop her blushing face, Yuya was about to open his mouth to say something to him, but stopped and thought about what he was going to say which was "As far as I'm concerned their nothing sweet about her!" he then thought of the scenarios that would follow that.

A) he would be hit by her fan!

B) he would be hit by her fan!

And C) he would be hit by her fan!

Not wanting any of those scenarios to occur, he quickly said something that would set Sora straight and hopefully avoid a hitting from her fan, "No Sora, we are not together or Sweethearts, right Yuzu?" he asked Yuzu to back up his claim, but she was a little distracted by something.

"Err Yuzu?" he said gaining her attention, and causing her to look at him, "Y-Yes Yuya?" she said having not heard him, "I was asking you to tell him that we aren't together!" he said again, "Oh... yes he's right Sora..." she said finally getting at what Yuya was going on about, but Yuya was now looking at Yuzu a bit more closely, "Are you okay there Yuzu?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she said with her confused at why he was asking that, not realising that she still had a bit of a blush still on her face, "Well it's just that your face has gone red!" he said pointing at her face, with her now blushing even more. So she came up with some options in her head of what she could do.

A) she could smack him with her fan!

B) tell him that she was fine and start walking.

Or C) tell him about her feeling for him.

...

 ***SMACK*** , she went with option A, so out of nowhere she brought her fan out and smacked him across the face, making him spin around, now sporting a bruise on his face, and after that the fan vanished, and she walked away, with the blush now stronger, while leaving Yuya on the floor, his face twitching in pain, "I think she likes you Coach Y!", Sora said hoping to make him feel better.

* * *

 **Miami Pre School (8:57 AM)**

"So why did you slap me for Yuzu? that seriously hurt you know..." Yuya asked her as she was sitting right next to him, while also getting his equipment out of his school bag and also rubbing the bruise that had formed from her fan, "None of your business Yuya!" she barked at him, not really wanting to justify her reasons for her action, as she would be embarrassed and it might ruin her friendship with him.

"Alright then, sheesh I'm sorry for bringing it up." he said, "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't what I said, and if it was, I'm sorry." he said sincerely, which caused her to slowly smile at him "That's alright Yuya, and I accept your apology." she said back to him. "So what was it that I said to offend you?" he asked but never got a reply, as their Science teacher walked into the room, "Good morning students! Please take your seats and turn to chapter 7 of your Science books!" he ordered with them all complying...

* * *

 **Half an hour later...**

Still in the science lesson, everyone was taking notes from the board, well almost everyone was, as at the back of the room was Yuya. His book was standing up to hide the view of what was in his hands, in his left hand he had Stargazer and Timegazer's cards, while in the right he had Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's. Currently he was looking at the cards in his left hand.

" _I knew people wanted to learn how to Pendulum Summon, that's why I'm teaching the others how to until Kaiba Corp makes their Pendulum Cards, but I didn't think some people would resort to stealing you two!_ " he thought then thinking about that Sawatari creep from yesterday. He then turned to look at Odd-Eye's card, " _I still can't believe what Yuzu said about you during the Duel, did that really happened?_ " he questioned himself as he thought back to what Yuzu told him yesterday after getting out of the LDS building...

* * *

 **Flashback...**

"Hey Yuzu is there something troubling you?" he asked her, with the kids (excluding Sora, who had disappeared after leaving the building) also listening to the conversation that was about to take place. "Well is just that…" she paused which caused the others to slow down, "Are you alright Big Sis?" Ayu asked concerned, "It just that..., did any of you notice anything off about Odd-Eyes in the Duel?" she asked them.

"I didn't see anything wrong with him, did you guys?", Tatsuya said with Ayu and Futoshi shaking their heads no, "Was their anything wrong with him Yuzu? Please you have to tell me!" Yuya said worried for his ace/buddy, "So your saying that you didn't notice the dark aura and anger coming off from him!" she said shocked, with her possibly thinking that she was the only one to notice.

* * *

 **End of flashback...**

" _Were_ _you really angry at him? I mean it probably make sense that you would get angry at Sawatari for taking these two away from you!"_ he thought looking at his other hand, _"You three have been together with me for such a long time._ " he thought that that was a good reason for Odd-Eyes's apparent anger, but then looked concerned at his card, " _Another problem is that I still can't use you other effects!_ " he added thinking about his Ace's other effects, the first one he knew which was double any battle damage to the opponent when Odd-Eyes battles with a level 5 of higher monster.

The second effect was similar to the first, but it inflicted damage, as when Odd-Eyes destroys a Level 5 or higher monster through battle, he can choose to destroy another monster that the opponent controls and deal half of that monster ATK as damage to said opponent, this one was a once per turn effect, but he has yet to use said effect.

But the one that troubled Yuya the most was the third that could only be activated through a certain requirement that he for the life of him couldn't figure out. But when, and if he did then, that effect, combined with the double damage one would make Odd-Eyes truly formidable.

Meanwhile outside of the classroom in a tree was Sora... hanging upside down with a pair of binoculars, having used his training to sneak onto the school grounds to stake out Yuya's lessons. "Hmm, Coach Y seems worried about something..." he said concerned for his chance at learning to Pendulum Summon, still ignoring the fact that Yuya said no to teaching him, he then smiled, "I need to turn his frown upside down." he said coming up with a plan…

Sora's plan involved him getting closer to Yuya during his time at school to cheer him up, this included cheering him on during gym, where Yuya was playing football, and trying to score, as well as when Yuya was eating with Yuzu outside and he appeared out of nowhere, or when Sora had appeared underneath Yuya desk, with Yuya questioning how he got there in the first place, but he had vanished as quickly as he came, and finally when Yuya was in the restroom, and Sora popped up from the next stall, "THIS KID, NEEDS TO COOL IT BEFORE I LOSE IT!" Yuya shouted out...

* * *

 **End of the school day**

"You do realise that he was only trying to help you Yuya." Yuzu said trying to cheer up Yuya and defend Sora at the same time, while they walked to You Show. "I know, but the kid seems to think that I can only teach him how to Pendulum Summon, and that no other student is worth teaching it too, but that's a lie and we both know it." he said as he was talking about the progress the others were making in the department of learning how to perform it. "They've seen me do it many times since joining, while he had only seen it once, and he thinks he's worthy of it." he said annoyed.

"I honestly hate people who just think they better than others." he said, "Well to be fair, he is a bit younger than us, and he just probably never losted a Duel yet, that's why he's so confident." she said to him, "I don't know..." he sighed out, with her coming up with an idea, "I know, how about a Duel to settle your blues!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know Yuzu, that kid seriously messed with me especially with his appearing and disappearing acts..." he said shuddering at when Sora appeared out of nowhere in the classroom, but disappeared a second later, when the teacher came up and asked what happened. "Come on Yuya, you can't let him ruin your happiness and Dueling!" she pointed out with a smirk when he then suddenly smile, "Your right, and now that he's not around, lets go!", he said now walking a bit faster with Yuzu catching up.

* * *

 **You Show Duel School, (10 Minutes later)**

With Yuya and Yuzu walking through the hallway of the Duel school with them waving to the other students as they passed them, and after a few seconds he opened one of the doors, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the amazing and spectacular Yuya Sakaki has arriv-" he didn't finished, "Coach Y, you made it!" Sora said sitting down at the table with Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya with the Denisu Brothers standing around them, the sight of Sora sitting there caused Yuya to fall over.

"What are you doing here Sora?" he questioned after getting back up, "He's here for his first Lesson Yuya, or is it Coach Y now?" Oliver said with a smirk of his face, as Matthew and the other kids started laughing while Nigel just stood there staring at Sora, not liking the vibe he was getting from the kid.

"But he's not..." Yuya paused having been interrupted by the principal grabbing him by his jacket "Yuya, I'm so proud of you for training your first student here." Shuzo said putting his arm around his shoulder, "I'm even prouder that he will be joining the school, right? No pressure!" he finished as Yuya then pushed him away.

"No! Your not listening to me!" he said, but then pointed at Sora, "He's not my student!" he said and again Sora was ignoring him, "Come on, what are we waiting for Coach Y? We need to get to my first lesson on how to Pendulum Summon." this caused Yuya to get annoyed, "If you want to learn how to Pendulum Summon then you'll have to learn with the others, you can't just be expected to be given personal lessons do you?" Yuya argued, but was ignored for what would be the last straw for him.

"I can't wait to Duel you Coach, so lets get started." Sora said, with Yuya questioning the kids mental capacity and why he can't seem to take no for an answer, "And why should I Duel you after all the trouble you put me through today?" he asked him, with Sora now gaining a sad expression on his face, "Huh? You don't want to Duel me?" he said with a sad, yet adorable begging look on his face. "That's kind weird don't you think?" Oliver asked Matthew who shrugged.

The kids, entranced by Sora adorableness, with smiles on their face, "Don't you feel sorry for him Big Bro Yuya!" Ayu said, "Yeah, after all he did take out those creeps from yesterday." Tatsuya said, and this caused Nigel to narrow his eyes at that comment " _He took out the goons Yuzu told us about, I need to keep an eye on him..._ " Nigel thought, thinking that there was more to Sora then he was letting on.

"Come on Yuya Duel him and give us the Shivers!" Futoshi said with Yuya shocked at how the kids were taking his side, followed by Yuzu who couldn't resist the face that Sora was making. "Please Yuya, beside you were looking for a Duel, so why not." she said, which shocked Yuya.

"N-Not you too!" he exclaimed at her, with Shuzo then looking at Yuya with fire in his eyes, "Yuya!" he shouted, which caused Yuya to jump at his tone, "I told you to never back down from a Duel, that's what I trained you to do!" Yuya was a bit troubled by this, "Come on Yuya, what's one little Duel going to do?." Oliver said, with Matthew nodding his head in agreement, "Come on you guys, are really siding with him on this?" Yuya said throwing his arm out to aim at Sora, but then...

"You should Duel him Yuya..." said Nigel and this shocked everyone that knew the silent brother, especially his brothers, "What Tatsuya said is true, that you do own him something in return for saving you from those morons." he said with his eyes closed.

Yuya having gotten over his shock of Nigel speaking said, "Fine, I'll duel him." he sighed, while Sora jumped into the air, "Hurray!" he cheered, but Yuya stopped him from continuing, "But I have one condition, if I defeat you, then you have to stop following me around, and stop asking to be my apprentice. Okay?" he said while holding out his hand for him to shake, "Cool, So if I win, I get to follow you around, and have you as my personal teacher." he said shaking his hand, as he had no doubt that he would win. "Alright now that that is settled..." Shuzo said then talking into a small microphone...

* * *

 **In the hallways...**

"Attention students! If you would like to see a Duel, then proceed to the viewing area, A Duel will be beginning in ten minutes!" Shuzo's voice said over the com system before cutting off, with the students now making there way to the viewing area, expect for one who was just visiting, a girl of sixteen with scarlet hair, with a pink stripe in it, "A Duel? Sounds interesting, do you want to go watch Ruby?" she asked her companion Ruby, said companion turned out to be a dog who happily barked at her, "Alright then let's go!" she said with her following the others, and with Ruby following after her.

* * *

 **Duel Arena** **(10 minutes later)**

With Yuya and Sora they were inside the cage of the Duel arena, getting ready for their Duel, with the Yuzu, the Kids, the Denisu brothers watching from the viewing room, as well as the other students and the girl and her dog, whose was now sitting by her side. "Now that everyone is here who wants to watch, let's have an exciting Duel and see who will win." Shuzo said from the control room.

Sora had a really excited look on his face, seeing that this was his first Action Duel since coming to this Dimension, one could understand his excitement if they knew of his past that is. "Oh man, this is gonna so much fun!" he exclaimed, "And now I activate the Action Field, Wild West Duel Town!" Shuzo said pressing the button, which activated the ARC System and caused it to materialise the field, with it taking the form of a classic old western town, causing Yuya to smile at a memory of him and his father watching old western cowboy movies, as his dad was a sucker for those kinds of movies.

"Lame!" Sora said, a look of disinterest etched on his face, with his attitude really bugging Yuya " _Does he really care about the field, he should be concerned with the Duel as all his hopes are on it, it's like he already thinks that he's going to win._ " Yuya thought not liking his confidence, "Isn't there anything better than this dump!" Sora shouted to Shuzo who was shocked, "Um, alright then, how about this." Shuzo said, pressing the button again, and the field instantly transformed from the Wild West to the country made out of Sweets and Desserts, as well as fizzy drink lake.

"Wow! An entire country made out of Candy!" Sora said looking around at the sugary kingdom, "Thanks mister!" he said looking at the viewing area where Shuzo was, "How cute!" Shuzo said with stars in his eyes.

"Give me a break already..." Yuya sighed as he activated his Duel Disk, with Sora doing the same, back in the viewing room, Yuzu started the chant with the kids following her lead, "Duelists locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing throught in the air alongside their monsters!" they finished so that Oliver and Matthew could join in, "They storm through the field, now behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!"

"ACTION…" they all said, along with the other students, and then the bubble with the action cards burst, with both Yuya and Sora drawing five cards.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Sora said at the same time.

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Sora's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'm going first! And with it, I Normal Summon All-Terrainer!" Yuya said having placed the card onto his blade, with the 4 wheeled platform monster appearing on the field, ready to help Yuya get around, while amazed at its surroundings.

 **All-Terrainer: Level: 3, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 800/** 800

"And with that I end my turn, seeing that I can't attack on the first turn, so let's go buddy!" he said jumping onto All-Terrainer, with it kicking up the dirt/dessert like flooring underneath them, before it got some friction and pegged it out of there.

Yuya's cards x 4

 **Turn 2**

Sora was smiling at Yuya and his monster vehicle, "It's my turn then, I draw!" he said drawing his card and looking at it, then smiling, "I activate the Continious Spell, Toy Vendor from my Hand!" he said placing the card into the Trap & Spell zone slot, and with that done the a giant weird looking vendor machine appeared with coloured balls inside of it.

"With this card's effect, I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard, and I get to draw one card from my Deck!" he said discarding Fusion Recovery in his hand to the Graveyard slot, near the blade, "Can't use this one." he said, with that done a coin with a smile on it appeared and slotted itself into the vendor. "Now if I draw a Level 4 or below monster, i can Special Summon it!" he explained to them.

"Hey he uses one of the cards you use Matthew." Ayu said having seen him Duel with it before. "Actual Ayu, mine's different, while he discards a card, I have to return one to my Deck, and I'm guessing that his works for his archetype." Matthew said setting her straight, with her nodding her head in understanding.

"Okay so I'll draw again!" Sora said drawing another card and looking at it, "I drew the Level 3 Fluffal Bear, so I can Special Summon it!" he then placed it on the blade, with this making the vendor release a ball, that then popped up to release the monster. Said monster that appeared was a bear, pink in overall colour with a cloth around it's neck and a set of wing appeared. "Next I Normal Summon Fluffal Leo!" he continued and a cute cuddly Lion with a set of wings appeared on the field.

 **Fluffal Bear: Level 3, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 800

 **Fluffal Leo: level: 4, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1200

"I'm guessing that he uses that Spell to collect material for an Extra Deck summon, either Synchro or Xyz from how the card lets him Special Summon all level 4 or lower monsters." Matthew said coming to a conclusion on what Summoning Method Sora used with Oliver agreeing with him, while Nigel just watched the Duel.

"He sure is a good Duelist to get out two monsters out like that." Yuzu said having heard their conversation, "And I love his monsters, they're just so..." Ayu paused, "CUDDLY!" she and Yuzu said along with all the other girls, except the girl at the back shouted, with their eyes sparkling.

"Sheesh! So he Summons a few cute monsters, and the all the girls go crazy for them? Man I wish I could understood girls." Yuya said looking at the viewing area at all the girls going gaga for Sora's monster, however due to this, he couldn't see where he was going, and because All-Terrainer was also looking at the monsters, they didn't see the juice pond that they were heading straight for.

Tatsuya and Futoshi were shocked at what was going to happen, "Big Bro Yuya watch out!" Tatsuya shouted gaining Yuya and his monster's attention, making them look ahead straight at the pond. "Ahh, stop buddy! we're gonna sink!" Yuya shouted to his monster, said monster applied it's breaks, but seeing that there was a bump in front of them, it caused them to go flying into the air, and landing straight into the pond with a big splash.

A few seconds later, they popped out with All-Terrainer's wheel parts transforming into floatation devices, and it platform had expanded to encompassed Yuya form, who was sprayed out on it, with him gasping for air. "Are you okay there buddy?" Yuya asked concern and all he got was beeping from it.

"You should be more worried about your Life Points Coach Y, because I'm going to attack All-Terrainer with Fluffal Leo!" Sora said with a smirk on his face, while inside he was angry at the Denisu Brothers for claiming him to be a Xyz or Synchro Summoner. " _B_ _astards! I'll get them back for that, but first to get Coach Y to accept me as his only student._ " he thought and then said, "Fluffal Leo gains 500 ATK when it battles a monster!" he shouted and Leo gained some strength, Fluffal Leo's ATK: **1600 + 500 = 2100** , and with that Fluffal Leo jumped into the air to pounce on the two in the pond.

"Oh no!" Yuya said shocked, but suddenly got a smile on his face, "Just kidding!" he said smirking as Sora lost his smirk, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion from my Hand! And with its effect, I'm allowed to negate one monster's attack." he said placing it into his duel disk, with All-Terrainer jumping into the air and doing a barrel roll, with it's part changing back into wheels, and landing safely on the field. "Hey, that's not fair!" Sora whined at him.

"What are you on about? You asked for an Action Duel, and this is how you play one." Yuya said with him driving away to get as much distance as he could, "When did he pick up that Action Card?" Futoshi asked, "He must have found it when he was in the pond!" Tatsuya answered "Correct Tatsuya!" Yuya said with him looking at their direction. With All-Terrainer doing the same, this time they were heading for a chocolate swiss roll cake.

Yuzu and the others were surprised that it was going to happen again, "Seriously Yuya, eyes forward!" Matthew shouted at him, "Yuya watch out!" Yuzu shouted at him also, causing Yuya to now look in front of him again, and was shocked to see the cake, "Not again!" he shouted with them then ploughing right through the cake.

After a few moments they appeared at the top with Yuya shaking his head off chocolate cake, "Alright, next time you drive and I'll do the talking!" he sighed getting some beeping from his monster with said monster weeping its screen with a small wind shield wiper.

"Fine then! Fluffal Bear attack it as well." Sora ordered his second monster with Fluffal Bear jumping into the air, and diving to attack All-Terrainer, but Yuya held up another Action Card, "Wait another Action Card, don't tell me that he found it in the cake." Shuzo said shocked, "Man... Yuya's gonna have a sugar crash after this" Matthew joked, with Oliver and the other students laughing, all the while Nigel just glared at Sora.

"I activate the Action Spell, Candy Shower!" Yuya said placing the card into his Duel Disk, with a beam of light shooting into the sky, making a shower of sweets appear from sky, "Wow, it's raining candy!" Sora marvelled but was shocked when Fluffal Bear was snacking on the fallen sweets with a blue aura around it, "Hey! your supposed to be attacking All-Terrainer, not that candy." he whined out.

Yuya smirked before explaining the cards effect "With this card's effect, I can switch one monster my opponent controls into Defense Position." Yuya explained, "Awww, I guess I have to end my turn, but if you can do it, then I can too!" Sora said now running to find an Action Card. Leo's ATK returning to normal. **2100 = 1600**. (Leo)

Sora's Cards x 3

 **Turn 3**

All-Terrainer then jumped from the cake, making a splash as he fell, "My turn then." Yuya said drawing his card, and looked at it, " _Perfect now I have everything that I need..._ " he thought with a smirk, but lost it when he saw Sora's situation, which was him standing on Leo's paws with Leo standing on Fluffal Bear, whose was crouching due to him being in Defense Postion.

"Come on keep it steady you two." Sora yelled from his point of view with him trying to gain an Action Card, but then out of nowhere Yuya came with All-Terrainer, parts turning into springs, and him catching the Action Card, "Hey, no fair!" Sora whined out again, "Wow, such a good card, and with my Hand here, I can put on a great show for the others!" he said exciting Sora, "Really are you gonna...", "That's right Sora." he said for him.

"I now use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya said placing the cards in their places, with the Magicians taking their places.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

"I can now summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light, across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my monsters!" he said raising his hand into the air, causing the rift to open and three lights to shot out of it.

"First is Sword Thrower Magician!" said as the magician appeared on the field, "Next is the Level 4 Battle Stop Magician!" he added as a female magician appeared on the field, with her wearing a brown trench coat with two armoured gauntlets on either of her arm, attached to each one was half a shield, "And finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he said as Odd-Eyes appeared on the field, giving a ferocious roar, " _Ha, these stuffed toys are my opponents? This should be fun!_ " Odd-Eyes grinned at the Fluffal monsters.

 **Sword Thrower Magician: Level: 2, Spellcaster, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 600/** 600

 **Battle Stop Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 500/** 1600

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

With the Summoning done, the other students were applauding his performances with the girl with her dog, stunned when she saw the dragon, " _What a beautiful Dragon! I wish I had it..._ " she thought, but knowing that she would never get it, not without resorting to stealing which she would never do.

"Wow that was awesome Coach, I can't wait to do that." Sora shouted, "You have to beat me first, and now on with the show! I activate Sword Thrower's effect! With it, one monster you control loses 600 ATK! And I target Fluffal Leo!" Yuya said as Sword Throw threw its sword at Leo's feet. **1600 – 600 = 1000**.

"And now I activate the Action Spell, Sugar Burst! With it, Odd-Eyes now gains 700 ATK!" Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 700 = 3200** , "Battle! Odd-Eyes attacks Fluffal Leo with Spiral Strike Burst!" he ordered as Odd-Eyes charged up an attack and released it, with it heading straight for Leo, causing an explosion when it hit the monster, "Ahhhh!" Sora shouted as he was flung from his place and landed on a cake house, Sora's LP: **4000 – 2200 = 1800**. "And with that I end my turn!, with it over Odd-Eyes ATK returns to normal, your up Sora!" he finished. **3200 = 2500**. (Odd-Eyes)

Yuya's Cards x 0

 **Turn 4**

"Wait, how come the damage wasn't doubled?" Futoshi asked confused, "It's simple Futoshi, Odd-Eyes can only deal double damage when in battle with a Level 5 or higher monster." Tatsuya explained, "Oh I get it, Fluffal Leo was only Level 4." the chubby boy said. "Exactly!" the blue haired boy said happy that his friend understood.

The rest of the students were concerned for Sora, seeing that he wasn't getting up, "Do you think that he's okay?" one questioned, "Hey Yuya, that was a bit rude! You could have been a lot nicer!" Yuzu shouted at Yuya, "What do you expect Yuzu, it's a Duel, I can't just go easy on hi-" Yuya argued back but was interrupted by laughter, with him looking at the source which just so happened to be Sora.

He then got back up to his feet, "That was awesome Coach Y! And now that I've experienced the power of a Pendulum Monster, I can get Serious!" he said with a smile. "What!? You weren't serious before that?" Yuya asked in shock but was ignored, "My turn, I draw!" Sora said drawing his card, and looking at it, he then smirked after seeing what it was at, "I think my Deck is telling me that I'm going to win this Duel." he said smugly.

"But first I activate Toy Vendor's effect! By sending a card to the Graveyard..." he said sending Instant Fusion to the Graveyard, with another coin being added into the machine, "Now I draw again!" he drew, and the card was a monster card, "Sweet, I can now Special Summon the Level 3 Edge Imp Sabres!" he said placing the card onto the blade, with the machine popping out a ball and that then opened and a bunch of scissors with red glaring eyes appeared.

 **Edge Imp Sabres: Level: 3, Fiend, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 800

"Okay, I'm changing one of my answers." Matthew said concerned at the haunted scissors, "What do you mean Matthew?" Futoshi questioned, "I now activate the Spell, Polymerization!" Sora said again shocking Yuya, "Polymerization! So that means that you can Fusion Summon?!" asked Yuya with Sora nodding.

"Yep, and now I'm gonna Fuse Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Bear" he said with Sabres gaining a blue aura and Fluffal Bear gaining a red aura with them now spiralling into a vortex, " _Claws of the demon and the fangs of the beast, become one and reveal your new form!_ Fusion Summon!" he said bring his hands together.

Futoshi was confused at what was going on "Wait, what's going on?" he asked, "Oh that right you weren't when I was Duelling." Oliver said crouching down to his level, "You see, that Spell allows someone to 'fuse' two or more monsters together and Fusion Summon a stronger monster from the Extra Deck." he finished as he and Futoshi looked back at the Duel.

Sora's Extra Deck compartment then opened up with a card ejecting itself with Sora grabbing it and placing it on the blade, "Now come forth! Horrifying beast that tears through everything, Level 6! Frightfur Bear!" he finished as the monster appeared. Said monster a literally a fusion of the Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres, with the arm joints as scissors and it stomach had two scissor blades sticking out of it, it head was huge with the jaw attaches by strings and within it was a set of glowing red eyes.

 **Frightfur Bear: Level 6, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/1800**

"It's scary Big Sis..." Ayu said huddling up to Yuzu, "Yuya..." Yuzu said concerned, " _I knew it, he was a Fusion Summoner._ " Nigel thought, " _Heheheh, nice bear, just stay over there._ " Odd-Eyes said a bit creeped out by the bear's painful transformation.

"Frightfur Bear attack All-Terrainer!" Sora ordered and the bears stomach scissors extended to be on either side of Yuya, with him jumping out of the way as it his monster was destroyed. "Watch it Sora! You could've cut me in half!" he shouted at Sora. Yuya's LP: **4000 – 1400 = 2600**.

"I now activate my Bear's effect! it can equip the monster that it destroyed onto itself and gains that monster's ATK!" Sora said, "What!" Yuya shouted out as the Bear got bigger after having eating All-Terrainer. Frightfur Bear's ATK: **2200 + 800 = 3000** , "Man that bear is huge!" Oliver said worried, "And it has the ATK to go with it." Yuzu said.

" _Okay now I'm more creeped out._ " Odd-Eyes said slowly backing away, after having just witnessed a murder on some sorts, "I end my turn with two face-downs, what do you think, Coach?" Sora said placing the cards into his duel disk and them appearing bigger before vanishing.

Sora's Cards x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Argh, my turn! I draw!" Yuya drew his card and looked at it, "I activate Sword Thrower's effect and target Frightfur Bear with it! It now loses 600 ATK points" Sword Thrower tossed its swords at Frightfur Bear, who shrank a bit. **3000 - 600 = 2400**. (Frightfur Bear), he then climbed onto Odd-Eyes's neck and grabbing his horns, "Odd-Eyes get closer and attack Frightfur Bear!" he said as Odd-Eyes then charged at the murderous bear.

"I activate my Trap, Punch in the Box! I can send one monster that didn't attack to the Graveyard and then your Odd-Eyes loses ATK point equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF points, and then I can then negate the attack!" Sora said as the card flipped upwards.

"Wrong! I activate Timegazer's Pendulum effect! When I control a face-up Pendulum Monster, I can negate the activation of your Trap, and place it back face-down!" he said as Sora's Trap was set back down, "That's so cool, but you can only use that once per turn right? So I'm going to activate my second Punch in the Box!" Sora said as the second face-down activated, revealing that it was the same as the other. "What!? The same Trap twice!" Yuya said completely shocked at him having two copies of the same card.

"As you already know the effect of this card, I send Battle Stop to the Graveyard." Sora said as the trap took affect, destroying said Magician, and negating Odd-Eyes's attack and weakening it equal to Battle Stop's DEF points. **2500 – 1600 = 900**. "I-I switch Sword Thrower into Defense..." Yuya said has he grabbed said card on his blade and placed it sideways, "I then end my turn with a face-down." he finished as the card appeared bigger on the field then vanished. "And now that the turn is over, your Bear's ATK returns to normal" he said to him, **2400 = 3000**. (Frightfur Bear)

Yuya's Cards x 0

 **Turn 6**

"This is bad you guys, Odd-Eyes will be destroyed for sure." Yuzu said worried at how Yuya was taking these changes of events. "My turn then..." Sora said with a smirk on his face, at how his victory was going as planned, he then drew his card and looked at it, "I activate the Spell, Toy Parade and target Frightfur Bear with it, now he can attack once for every card equipped to him." he said, "What!" Yuya shouted at hearing this.

"Now Frightfur Bear will gain an extra attack for every card equipped to it, so it can attack, equip, attack, equip, and then attack Yuya directly with his own monsters being used against him!" Oliver said, which shocked everyone who had heard him.

"Do you think that Big Bro is gonna be okay Big Sis?" Ayu asked Yuzu with a frown on her face, "Of course he will, it's Yuya after all, he'll be fine." Yuzu said to comfort her, " _I hope..._ " she thought in her head. "I now attack Odd-Eyes take him out Frightfur Bear!" Sora shouted, " _RUN!_ " both Yuya and Odd-Eyes shouted with them turning tail, and dashing for an Action Card that was on a candy cane.

"Like I'm gonna let you do that again." Sora said jumping onto Frightfur Bear's paw, which then launch him high into the air, said stunt caused the audience to gasp, with Sora landing on the cane and grabbing the action card that Yuya was aiming for it, and just missed it.

"No way!" Yuya said shocked at what happened just now, and that Sora appeared back where he was before, using the skills that he used yesterday, " _He's been going easy on him from the start, I hate when people hold back in a Duel._ " Nigel thought, giving a growled, not liking Sora at all now.

"Good thing that I got rid of All-Terrainer first, seeing that Odd-Eyes is heavier and slower than it." Sora said with a smirk, " _Hey, I resent that!_ " Odd-Eyes said but no one heard him. "I activate my Trap, Magician's Performance!" Yuya said activating his face down trap that used to target his old Performapals but now his Magicians, "When I have a Magician on my field I can switch your monster into DEF Position!" he said with a blinding colourful light coming from Sword Thrower.

"I now activate the Action Spell, Candy Coat!" Sora said placing the into his Duel Disk, "Now Frightfur Bear is unaffected by your Traps and Spells until the end of the turn and he can't be destroy by battle either." he said smiling, "Damn it! That card would have been useful for me." Yuya said to himself.

"Now Frightfur Bear continue your attack!" Sora said making his monster continue the attack, with Odd-Eyes now swinging Yuya off of him, with him landing on his backside, "Odd-Eyes what are you doing?" he ask his ace, said ace turned to face him, " _Avenge me..._ " he seemed to say dramatically, before being punched into the juice pond, "Noooo!" **2600 – 2100** **= 500**. (Yuya)

"Odd-Eyes has been destroyed, I can't believe it!" Matthew shouted having never seen the dragon be destroyed before in any of the Duels that Yuya had been in before. "That poor Dragon..." the girl at the back said sadly.

Back with Yuya, he was slowly getting tears in his eyes, so he put his goggle over his eyes to hide the tears, "I-I-I can't believe it, Odd-Eyes was destroyed, I failed you buddy..." he cried out.

"Yo Coach Y, are you okay? Odd-Eyes seemed to knock you off to save you from being hit." Sora said, not understanding Yuya's sudden sadness.

Shuzo looked at Yuya with concern, "With Odd-Eyes now gone his defeat is looming even stronger than before, I can understand him getting frustrated at losing like this bu..." he didn't finish, "He's not upset over that Dad, he's upset that Odd-Eyes was destroyed, he's been with Yuya ever sense he was born, and has given Yuya the courage to keep going on, he also became the symbol of the Pendulum Summoning that he discovered." Yuzu said to her father.

Oliver continued for her, "Sora not only damaged Yuya with that attack, but also his heart by taking out Odd-Eyes like that" he finished, "Every Duelist has one card that they treasure above all overs, their Ace." Matthew finished with the others understanding as they too have felt what it was like to have their own ace card destroyed, "Yuya..." Yuzu whispered out...

* * *

 **?**

This place was very dark, but had 15 circular spotlights all around in a circle, within said circle was a certain dragon, " _Owwww... what happened?_ " Odd-Eyes said getting to his feet, " _Oh that's right, that Frightfur Prick Bear destroyed me and now I'm dead._ " he said and then started looking at his surroundings, " _Wait, shouldn't I be in the Graveyard with the others then?!_ _._ " he asked himself confused while looking around, hoping to see where the others were.

" _Hmm, I wonder what this place is?_ " he said looking at the lights on the floor, " _Hmm, 15 lights what could it mean- Wait! I can't be in here, can I!?_ " he said figuring out where he was, " _But how? Unless its because of me being a Pendulum Monster..._ " he pondered, " _If I am here, then how the hell do I get out of here?_ " he asked himself, realising he may be trapped in this place...

* * *

 **Back to the Duel...**

"Now then, seeing that you're clearly too depressed to do anything, I'm going to have Frightfur Bear equip Odd-Eyes onto itself." Sora said with his monster's arm extending and dropping it into the pond, " _What would you do Dad?_ " Yuya thought while gripping his Pendant...

* * *

 **Flashback**

A young Yuya was standing in the middle of a playground and was looking around while crying, "Where... Where could it be?" he said while trying to stop his tears, "What's wrong Yuya?" a new voice said behind him, which caused Yuya to turn and face the person, who happened to be his father Yusho, "My- my Pendant, I can't find my Pendant dad!" he said to his father.

Yusho looked at his son with a smile on his face, "Is that so? Well that is a problem isn't it, but if you keep crying and being sad about it, it will just get worse won't it?" he said then went onto one knee and put his hands on his son's shoulders, "But if you want it to get better, then all you need to do is keep your head up high, and laugh it out! That way you can move forward right?" he finished as Yuya looked up at him.

"But dad..." he never finished as he saw something in a tree, "Hey there it is!" Yuya said pointing at his Pendant that was dangling by a branch in a tree, "See Yuya I told you that thing would work out for the best" his father said as Yuya nodded his head at this.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Out of nowhere Yuya started laughing, which shocked everyone, while Shuzo looked on with a smile, now that Yuya had snapped out of his depression, " _Your right Dad, I can't mope every time things don't go my way, I need to laugh my way through the sadness, then things should go my way, even if this Duel doesn't go my way, the whole purpose of a duel is too put a smile on all our faces..._ " He thought then looked at his two Magician in their pillars, " _But I need to enjoy myself before they can enjoy themselves._ " he finished with a smile on his face.

 ***Beep*** , a noise was heard from his Duel Disk, causing Yuya to look down at it what he saw on the screen was that there was a tag that said 'Extra Deck' on it. " _W-Why are you doing that for? I don't have anything in there..._ " he thought confused, then a thought occurred to him, " _Unless..._ " he slowly pressed the tag and was shock at what it showed, after the shock it caused him to smirked at learning something new about Pendulum Monsters, and what Odd-Eyes final effect meant.

"Why can't you find him Frightfur Bear? You should of found it by now." Sora said rubbing his head as Frightfur Bear stopped looking in the pond and retracted its arm, with Yuya now laughing again, "I have to thank you Sora!" he said with a smile on his face, "Huh, why?" he said confused by Yuya's mood.

"Because I just learned something very important about Pendulum Monsters!" he said with a smile holding his Duel Disk arm out, "You see, Odd-Eyes isn't in my Graveyard... he's in my Extra Deck!" he said and everyone was shocked at this, and when he showed them that it was true, they were even more shocked, "But how? and when did it get in there?" asked Yuzu in shock.

"That's amazing Coach Y!" Sora said now getting how it got there, "So a destroyed Pendulum Monster is sent to the Extra Deck, instead of the Graveyard." he explained to them with a laugh at the end, with Yuya joining him, "Correct my student!" he joked, which made Sora smile, "I knew that Pendulum Monsters were amazing." he said to him.

"And because Odd-Eyes was sent to the Extra Deck, Frightfur Bear can no longer attack since it's effect only works on monsters in the Graveyard!", Yuya pointed out, "Right so with that I end my turn, I can't wait to see even more surprises!" Sora finished.

Sora's cards x 0

 **Turn 7**

"Oh I have one surprise for you, but first, I draw!" Yuya said drawing his card, "And with this anything should play out better now, but first." he said then snapped his fingers, causing the lights to go out and a single spotlight to appear over Yuya, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to welcome you to an amazing magic show that's about to happen!" he said with this making the crowd mutter.

"Is he about to do what I think he's going to do?" Oliver said with Nigel nodding his head which confused the three kids, "Huh, what's he gonna do?" they said at the same time.

"With my already Set Pendulum Scale I'll now Pendulum Summon monsters levels 2 through 7 at the same, but with a twist! Can any one guess what it is?" Yuya asked the crowded with Matthew putting hand up, "Yes Matthew..." Yuya said pointing at his direction, "You're gonna Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes from your Extra Deck right!" he said, shocking the kids.

"Correct! And now say it with me." Yuya said, hoping to get the crowd to say the chant with him, which they did, " _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ " they all said together, "Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my monsters!" Yuya said as the rift opened up, and two lights appeared from it, "First is a Level 2 Pendulum Monster, meet Amp Out Magician!", he said as a small female Magician appear, wearing a green wizard Trench coat, with multiple button orbs covering it, most were blue, while some yellow, in either of her black gloved hands was a floating black orb, about the size of her whole pawns.

"And now rise from the back stage to show us your brilliant and wondrous dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, from the Extra Deck!" he shouted has Odd-Eyes's card was ejected out of the Extra Deck compartment, with the dragon appearing on the field while doing a spin and giving a ferocious roar, " _I'm alive!_ " he all but shouted.

 **Amp Out Magician: Level: 2, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 600/** 1000, **PS: 5**

And after that the crowded was clapping in a frenzy at that, "That was amazing!", "Spectacular!" were just a few words shouted out while the girl at the back was truly shocked at how Odd-Eyes was reborn again, "Wow!" she whispered out.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect now activates!" Yuya shouted out, which shocked Yuzu and the others, "What! Does this mean that effect now works?" she said, "What effect? Are you saying that Odd-Eyes has more effects?" Nigel said, shocking everyone in the viewing room, at him speaking and his announcement of his talk about Odd-Eyes's effects, when the orbs on Odd-Eyes's spike slowly glowed.

"When Odd-Eyes is Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, all Special Summoned monsters you control lose 100 ATK times the difference in Levels that I can Summon through my Pendulum Scale! Scale Force!" he said causing Odd-Eyes to release a blue pulse with this shocking Sora the most.

"The difference between your Pendulum Scales! Its six, so that means..." he said looking at Frightfur Bear getting smaller and weaker, **3000 – 600 = 2400**. (Frightfur Bear)

"Correct, your monster loses 600 ATK, but that's not all." Yuya said, "It's not?" Sora asked shocked even more, "Nope, you see after that part is over, Odd-Eyes gains the ATK that your monster losted, so he now gains 600 ATK points!" Yuya announced. **2500 + 600 = 3100**. (Odd-Eyes)

As this happened the dragon then gave a roar that was stronger than before, "No Way!" Sora was beyond shock now, " _And with the double damage effect from yesterday I'll take 1400 Damage!_ " he then thought of what he said and then smirked, "Nice effect Yuya but I'll still have LP lefted!".

"Hmm, we'll see won't we!, because I now activate Amp Out's effect!" Yuya said as the black orbs in Amp Out's hands started to glow white, "When a monster I control gains or loses ATK, I can activate one of these two effects, depending on what happened to the monster, I activate the gaining one!" the now white orb in her right hand then shot a beam at Odd-Eyes, "Odd-Eye's now gains 1000 ATK points!" **3100 + 1000 = 4100**. (Odd-Eyes).

"Wow, this has been amazing, there's no point in me activating my second Punch in the box, as Timegazer's Pendulum Effect will negate it, you win!" Sora said realising that he would lose, but for some reason, he had a smile on his face. "Now Odd-Eyes attack Frightfur Bear! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes then released its attack that hit the Fusion Monster. "When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster Battle Damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" he said with a smirk, as the attack got stronger and went through, Sora's LP's: **1800 – 3400 = 0**. (Sora)

Sora: **LOSE**

Yuya: **WINS**

After the Duel was finished the field dematerialised as Yuya went over to help Sora up who had fallen over, "You remember the deal right? I win and you stop following me and the apprentice stuff, right?" Yuya said reminding Sora of the deal with him now frowning, "Yeah yeah, I remember, but can I at least learn with the others?" he asked making the adorable face again, "Sure as long as you apply to the school and try not to hog the knowledge to yourself, deal?" Yuya said holding a hand out for him which was immediately grabbed, "Deal!" he agreed.

After having done that the other students went back to where they were before, except for the girl and her dog, "Say Sora where did you learn how to Fusion Summon from?" Oliver asked curious of where he learned it, "Oh it's quite popular where I'm from." he said not wanting to disclose any more information. "Oh, well that's cool." Oliver said happy with the answer for now. The Students then went back to what they were doing before, leaving the red haired girl and her canine companion.

The girl then walked closer to the group, with the intent of speaking to the group with Yuzu noticing her, "Oh hi, can we help you?" she said to the girl, who flinched a bit, after getting a better look at her, she had golden coloured eyes, that seemed to glow a bit, her clothing consisted of a black tank top covered by a sleeveless black jacket, (which hugged her C-cup sized breast), the lower half consisted of a red skirt which had a black dragon on it with piercing red eyes, under the skirt was a pair of black biker shorts, with her wearing red low-heel sandals, around her hips was a belt that had an attachable pocket on it, on her left wrist was a black bracelet with a simple red gem fitted into it.

"H-Hi, my name is Azara Kaida..." the now named Azara said just above a whisper tone and bowed to them, "And I just wanted to say that you have a very beautiful dragon there Yuya." she said with a small smile on her face, "Thanks. and nice to meet you Azara!" Yuya said taking the compliment.

"Are you a student here? Because if not then you and your dog need to leav-" Shuzo said, but was smacked on the head by his daughter's fan, "Don't be rude Dad!" Yuzu said putting her fan away, which had scared Azara a bit, "Where the hell does she hide that thing?" Oliver whispered to Nigel not wanting to be smacked by said fan, while Nigel just shrugged his shoulders.

"N-No I'm not, but after that Duel, I think that I might." Azara said, slowly getting over the shock of what Yuzu did to her father, "That's great!" Yuzu said smiling, "Let me get an application form for you, if you would follow me." she said stepping over her downed father with Azara following her.

"Hey Matthew!" Yuya said gaining said person's attention, "Yes Yuya?" he asked wandering what he wanted, with Yuya having a smirk on his face before starting, "Remember the offer you made last week that I chickened out on?" he said still smirking, with Matthew now smirking at what he was implying, "Yes..." he slowly said, "Is the offer still standing, because I think I'm ready to Duel you!" Yuya said, which shocked the kids minus Sora, and Matthew's Brothers, "Hmm, finally ready huh?" he said, now grinning... "I accept!"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

 **There you go guys, sorry it took me such a while, been a bit busy, with some stuff, any way I would like to say thanks to Rayisoar5, for her letting me add his OC, Azara Kaida into the story and if you hadn't guessed by her clothing she uses a certain dragon, any ways, there are now 2 slots lefted for Standard Characters.**

 **And that I forgot to add something important about the decks, you can use decks and archetypes that already exist, but you can make up cards for them, An example would be a Cyber Dragon Synchro monster, any cards that you think old cards could use to rise again, but not decks that old protagonist use, I may say yes to Blues eyes.**

 **And what did you lot think of Rin's duel? Was it too fast, or do think that it was spot on for her opponent Don Piero, and now for her OC cards**

 **Windwitch Double Bell**

 **Level: 2, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 500/500**

When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Windwitch" monster from your Hand. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a "Windwitch" monster's effect inflicts damage to your opponent: Double that damage.

 **Windwitch Frost Bell**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2000/1500**

1 "Windwitch" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Windwitch" monsters

When "Windwitch" monster(s) beside this card, inflict any damage to your opponent during a turn, even before this card wasn't on the Field: This card gains ATK equal to the damage that was dealt to your opponent. Once per turn, if this cards ATK is higher than its original ATK, you can return this cards ATK to its original ATK, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK this card had before returning to its original.

 **Now that that's out of the way, time for Odd-Eyes new effects to go with it's new form**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (my version)**

 **Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000, PS: 4**

Pendulum Effect: 1) During either player's turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0, 2) During the end phase of your turn: you can destroy this card in the Pendulum Zone, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 ATK or less from your deck to your Hand. (you can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn

When this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage dealt to your opponent involving this card is doubled. Once per turn, when this card destroys a Level 5 or higher monster in battle and your opponent controls another monster(s): Destroy 1 of them, and if you do; inflict half of that monster's ATK to your opponent as damage. If this card is Pendulum Summoned face up from the Extra Deck: all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK x the number of Levels that you can Pendulum Summon exclusively with your Pendulum Zones, also this card gains that lost ATK until the end of the turn.

 **That's my version of Odd-Eyes for you, because it seems unfair to me that Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion got the short end with their effects, even if their original anime effects are powerful, so if any one has an extra effect for Dark Rebellion, then that would be great, if you do make sure that it involves a Level 5 or higher monster.**

 **So that's it for me, the next chapter will be Yuzu vs Azara then the next one will be Yuya vs Matthew, so I hope you will enjoy those, and I'm still waiting on other OC's.**


	6. Melodious vs Red-Eyes

**Here you go Rayisoar5, a Duel between Azara and Yuzu.**

* * *

"Speaking"

 ***Noise***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking or Summoning Chants_ "

* * *

 **The Fusion Dimension, Duel Academy, (9:36 AM) (the next morning after Yuya and Sora's duel)**

In a staff room of Duel Academy were two employees getting coffee, one man and the other a woman, "So what seems to be on your mind?" the woman asked, taking a sip of her coffee, "I'm trying to figure out where one of my students went too, he goes by the name of Sora Shiunin." the man said having grabbed the coffee pot to pour his own cup.

"Oh, from what I've heard, he was selected for that mission the Professor had wanted for someone to go to Standard!" she said getting the attention of another staff member who was sitting down in the lounge. "Really, Standard? That's mostly suicide." he said looking at them.

"Do you know what the mission was?" the first man said, "Sorry but no, the Professor said that the mission was classified, and that only the people in the Throne Room know, I asked them about it, but they wouldn't tell me." she said shaking her head.

"I-I know what the mission is!" a whispered voice said, causing all three staff to look at the direction of the voice, which happened to be a maid, "You do, how?" the woman questioned with a glare, thinking that she had broken a rule to learn the information, "I-I didn't mean to hear it, but I just happened to be cleaning in the Throne Room, and the Professor was a little distracted, and the fact that I was out of view!" the maid said not wanting to be accused of breaking the rules.

"Alright then, we'll let it slide this time, won't we?" the first man said getting nods from his colleagues, "But you need to tell us what you heard okay?" he asked her, "Okay, but you can't talk about this to anyone else, ok?" the maid asked, getting nods again. "Alright the mission…" she started talking about the details, really hushed so no one else could hear... But the maid and staff were unaware that two Obelisk Blue students were eavesdropping for gossip, these two were Jasmine and Mindy...

* * *

 **The Cafeteria (10 Minutes later, after the discussion)**

"Wow really, a new Summoning Method?!" a Slifer Red asked from the crowd of students crowding around Jasmine and Mindy, "Yep, that's what we heard, right Mindy?" Jasmine said, with her nodding, "I think I remember the name of it, I think it was, Pendulum..." she said trying to remember.

"Pendulum? What kind of name is that?" a Ra yellow asked questioning the name of the Method, "Hey! We didn't name it, anyway that's all we heard, that and that Sora Shiunin kid was chosen for the mission." Jasmine said pissed off at the student.

"Awwww! Why does that kid get to go to Standard? I would've been the better choice for the mission, and shown those Xyz Scum, Synchro Fools and phony Fusion Bastards what a true Duelist looks like!" a male Obelisk Blue said prideful in his abilities. "Oh please, your Deck had no finesse." his friend said to him as the crowd dispersed, with in the dispersing crowd was Serena.

" _Pendulum Summoning, it must be powerful if the Professor is worried, it could ruin the plan he has for the 'Utopia'._ " she thought as she got her rations and sat down by herself again, " _If I could go to Standard and get some Pendulum cards, then the Professor would have to see me worthy of going to Xyz._ " she finished in her head as she started eating...

* * *

 **The Standard Dimension (that afternoon)**

"So do you think that you're ready to Duel Matthew, Yuya?" asked Yuzu to Yuya as they were walking to You Show after the school day was finished, getting a nod from Yuya, "I think so, I've modified my Deck to make use of the Extra Deck now that I know they can exist there." Yuya said remembering the other cards he had, but had no idea what they did until now, "I spent all night on it." he finished with her getting a smirk, "I noticed when you fell asleep in History." she said smugly.

"Come on, you can understand, I had to work late into the night to make sure that it was ready, after all I'm going up against an Xyz user!" Yuya defended himself for falling asleep in the lesson, "And I had homework to complete as well, so if that wasn't there, I could have gone through my Deck and gone to sleep reasonably well." he finished with her still smirking, "Sure Yuya, blame it on the homework." she said walking faster, "Hey wait up!" he shouted walking faster to catch up with her...

* * *

 **You Show Duel School (10 Minutes later)**

"Hey Dad/Principal!" Yuzu and Yuya said having entered the room where her father and the others were waiting, "Hey Yuya!" Sora said having been here the longest apart from Shuzo, "Hey Sora, is Matthew ready?" he asked, "I should be asking you that Yuya..." a whispered voice said behind him, scaring both Yuya and Yuzu into jumping forward a meter while screaming a bit.

When they looked back they saw Matthew and his brothers, both him and Oliver was holding their sides while laughing at what just occured, meanwhile Nigel just rolled his eyes at his brothers. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me!" Yuzu yelled getting her fan out, "Right I'm sorry..." Matthew quickly said putting his hand out to defend himself, when she put it away he put his arms down, "You never answered Yuya, are you ready? Because I am." he said with a friendly grin on his face, "Yeah! So let's get to it!" Yuya finished raising his left arm and made a fist.

* * *

 **Duel Arena**

Both Yuya and Matthew were in the Duel Arena facing one another, with them just going through their Decks one last time before they started, "Ready?" Matthew asked placing his Deck into his orange Duel Disk, "Ready!" Yuya replied also placing his Deck into his Duel Disk with Shuzo in the control room almost finished setting it up. "Alright! Now that both contenders are ready, let's start! I activate the Action Field, Pin-".

"WAIT!" Shuzo missed his aim with the button at that outburst, "Huh?" Matthew, Yuya and the others, minus Nigel said shocked and confused, with the lot in the viewing room turning to face Azara, who had clearly rushed here, with Ruby beside her panting hard.

"Azara! Is something wrong?" Yuzu asked concerned for her, getting a nod from her, "Oh yes, there is..." she said slowly and quietly, "What the problem out... Oh hey Azara!" Yuya said as he walked into the viewing room with Matthew, "H-Hey Yuya! and the third one..." Azara said to them naming Matthew the third one.

"It's Matthew by the way, and that's Nigel and Oliver just so you don't do it again. Okay?" Matthew corrected her and pointing at his brothers respectively so she wouldn't do it again, "Okay..." she said understanding.

"Is something wrong?" Yuzu, asked hoping to get Azara to answer, "W-Well you see the thing is that I..." Azara said getting quieter with every word, while looking away, "I'm sorry but I didn't hear the last part, could you repeat that?" Yuzu said worried, "I said that I..." she said again, now getting a small blush on her face, "One more time please!" Yuzu said again, "I SAID THAT I WANT TO DUEL YOU!" Azara yelled out, then gasped at her sudden outburst, then covered her mouth with her hands.

The others were shocked at her outburst, "Really? You want to Duel me. But why?" Yuzu questioned getting over her shocked, while Azara started to play with her fingers, "Well... I just want to Duel you, It's okay if you don't want to, I'll be fine...", she said closing her eyes, waiting for the rejection, "No, it's fine, we can Duel." Yuzu said with a smile at her shyness.

Her comment caused Azara's eyes to open in shock, "Really? You want to Duel!" she said excited at not being rejected, "Sure, in fact..." Yuzu paused looking at Yuya and Matthew, "Could we Duel before you two have yours" she asked them. This caused Yuya and Matthew to look at one another, "What do you think Yuya?" Matthew asked as he was hoping to get on with their Duel.

"I don't see the harm in it, besides..." Yuya said then paused, "The day is still young isn't it?" Yuya said to him with a smile, which cause him to smile and nod, they then turned to face Yuzu and Azara, "Sure!" they both said, which caused Yuzu to smile, "Then it's settled!" she said looking Azara whose blush had gone down and was smiling, "Thank you..." she quietly said...

* * *

 **5 Minutes later...**

With Yuzu and Azara now on the field instead of Yuya and Matthew, who were now in the viewing room, while Yuzu and Azara were going through their Decks like the other two before them, "I wonder what kind of Deck Azara uses?" Futoshi said to Oliver, "I don't know, but we're about to find out." he replied with them turning back to the Duel Field, "You ready?" Yuzu asked putting her Deck into place, "Sure!" was the reply from Azara as she placed her Deck into her Silver Duel Disk.

"Alright, now that we have new contenders, let's start, hopefully with no more interruptions, I activate the Action Field, Spiritual Temple!" Shuzo shouted having changed the field for Yuya and Matthew's Duel, as they had requested the one he was going to use before, with the field now materialised with it becoming an ancient temple, slightly in shambles with some spectral ghosts here and there.

"Did you have to pick a Field like this Dad!" Yuzu shouted at her father, "N-No it's alright Yuzu!" Azara said hoping, they then activated their Duel Disks with Azara's energy blade being pink.

The lot in the viewing room started the chant, " Duelist locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing through the air alongside their monsters, they storm throught the field, now behold! this is the latest and greatest evolution in Duelling!" they said, "ACTION…" they all said as the orb with the Action Cards popped and scattered across the field.

"DUEL!" both Yuzu and Azara shouted drawing five cards each

Yuzu's LP: **4000**

Azara's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first! And Normal Summon Solo the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu said taking the first turn and placing her monster onto the blade with it appearing on field, "Because I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand in DEF!" she added also placing the card onto the blade, with a blue Melodious monster wearing purple appearing.

 **Solo the Melodious Diva: Level: 4, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1000

 **Canon the Melodious Diva: Level: 4, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 1400 **/2000**

"I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! And draw 2 cards!" she continued by activating the Spell, and drawing two cards, with her now looking at her Hand, "I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn!" she said placing the cards into her Duel Disk, with them appearing on the field bigger. "Your turn!" she said looking around at first then running off.

Yuzu's Cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"My turn..." Azara said drawing her card, with her looking at her Hand. "I Normal Summon Eclipse Wyvern!" she said placing the monster onto her blade, with a dragon in black scales with red flame designs covering it's body.

 **Eclipse Wyvern: Level: 4, Dragon, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1000

"I then activate the Spell, One for One!" she then placed the spell into her Duel Disk, "With this card I send a monster card in my Hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from my Deck! I send Lightpulsar Dragon to the Graveyard" she said sending the card to the graveyard, "And now I Special Summon The Black Stone of Legend!" she said as the card was ejected from her Deck, with her placing it onto her blade, with a small black egg appearing on the field

 **The Black Stone of Legend: Level: 1, Dragon, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0**

"Wait! The Black Stone of Legend!" Yuya yelled in shock, the Denisu Brothers also shocked at seeing the monster, but Sora and the other kids were confused at why they were shocked at seeing an egg with 0 ATK. "Careful Yuzu! With that monster she can Summon one of them!" Oliver shouted at her, "Why? What's wrong with that egg?" Tatsuya asked them.

"I activate the Black Stone of Legend's effect!" Azara said, which caused the egg to start cracking, "I can tribute this card and Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my Deck!" she finished as the egg cracked completely, "Oh no!" Yuzu shouted at what was about to be summoned having heard about them as well.

" _Black dragon of legend, come to my aid, and cast your piercing red eyes onto our enemies and burn them to cinders!_ " Azara said her chant as a card was ejected from her Deck once again, "Appear! Level 7, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" she shouted as she took the card and placed it on her blade.

Suddenly the ground beneath where the egg was before erupted with fire, and from this fire, a black scale armoured claw grasped the edge of the hole, pulling the rest of itself up with great strength and into the air,still ablaze, once it reached a certain height in the air, it flapped it's wings and forced most of the fire off it, and appeared from the fire was a black armoured dragon with glowing red eyes, that gave a terrifying roar.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Gemini, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sora shouted, never having seen a dangerous looking Dragon before besides Odd-Eyes, "A Red-Eyes dragon, one of many that she must have." Matthew said nervous having seen one before, "I had heard that there was another Red-Eyes Duelist out there, apart from Joey's ancestors, but I didn't think that he was a she!" Shuzo said from the Control Room.

"What is it Big Bro Yuya?" Ayu said scared of the black dragon, "An ancient dragon, nearly as old as Duel Monster itself, rival to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the monster of true power, while Red-Eyes is a dragon of potential!" Yuya said looking at the dragon, while Odd-Eyes was very interested, " _I've heard of this dragon before..._ " he said having been with Yuya when he was in Duelling History with him wanting to Duel it.

"I now attack Solo with Black Flare Dragon!" Azara said, having Black Flare Dragon open it's mouth and shooting out a stream of dark red fire, heading straight for Solo, with Yuzu grabbing an Action Card, "I activate the Action Trap, Phantom Pain!" Yuzu shouted as the card appeared bigger, with the picture having 2 silhouettes in pain, with one having received it, and the other suddenly receiving double of it.

"With this Action Card when my opponent deals damage to me, I can make them take double the amount as well!" she said explaining the effects, "What!" Azara yelled shocked, when the attack make contact with Solo she was destroyed with Yuzu taking damage as well as Azara but hers was doubled. Yuzu's LP: **4000 – 800** **= 3200** , Azara's LP: **4000 - 1600 = 2400**. "I end my turn with a face-down!" she said placing the card into her Duel Disk.

Azara's Cards x 2

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Yuzu drew her card, "I activate my Trap, Call of the Haunted! and Special Summon Solo back to the Field!" she said with Solo back on the field, "I now tribute my 2 Melodious monsters to Advance Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" both Melodious monster vanished as Mozarta took their place.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Level: 8, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 2000

"I activate Mozarta's effect! And Special Summon 1 Melodious monster from my Hand so I now Summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra!" she said placing the second last card on her blade, as a purple Melodious monster appeared with a sparkling keyboard in front of her.

 **Shopina the Melodious Maestra: Level:7, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 2000

"I now activate her effect and add I LIGHT Fairy-type monster in my Graveyard to my Hand, so I add Solo back to my hand!" she said as Solo was ejected from the Graveyard slot with her taking it, "Now Mozarta attacks Black Flare Dragon!" Mozarta then released a ring of sound at the Red-Eyes with it roaring in pain as it was destroyed with an explosion following after. **2400 – 200 = 2200**. (Azara)

"And Shopina attacks Eclipse Wyvern!" Shopina ran her finger across the floating keyboard which created musical notes to appear and head straight Wyvern with them exploding and taking it with them, **2200 – 700 = 1500**. (Azara) "I then end my turn!" she finished.

Yuzu's cards x 1

 **Turn 4**

"My turn! I draw!" Azara drew her card, "I activate the Trap, Red-Eyes Spirit! I can Special Summon 1 Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard, so I Summon back Black Flare Dragon!" She said activating the card as the Red-Eyes returned to the field.

"I now activate the Spell, Allure of Darkness! I draw 2 cards and banish 1 DARK monster in my Hand, and because I do, I send the other Eclipse Wyvern that's been in my Hand since the start of the Duel!" she drew her two cards via the effect, then sent a second Eclipse Wyvern to the Graveyard, "I now Gemini Summon my Black Flare Dragon!" she said as she pick up the card and placed it back onto the blade.

"Huh, Gemini Summoning? What's that?" Ayu said asked at what Azara said, "Well you see Ayu, Gemini Summoning is used for Gemini Monsters, when a Gemini Monster is Normal or Special Summoned the first time, they're treated as Normal monsters, but when they are Normal Summoned again, they're treated as Effect monsters, with their effect now active, they can be used any time." Tatsuya explained with Ayu and Futoshi amazed by his knowledge of cards.

"Pendulum Summoning would make good use of Gemini monsters, wouldn't it Yuya?" Matthew said to Yuya, who nodded to him, "Yeah, since the Pendulum Summon is a type of Special Summon, Duelist could still use their Normal summon on their turn to make their Gemini monsters gain their effects." Yuya said coming to a conclusion of how he could add Gemini Monsters into his Deck. His comment sparked interest in the 3 kids.

"Battle! Black Flare Dragon attacks Shopina!" Azara shouted for the dragon to attack, which it did, destroying Shopina, **3200 - 100 = 3100**. (Yuzu) "Black Flare's effect now activates! Because I dealt damage to you, I can inflict more damage equal to Black Flares original ATK!" she said.

"Are you kidding me!" Yuzu shouted, as Black Flare released an aura of fire that spread out and reached Yuzu. **3100 – 2400 = 700**. (Yuzu) "I end my turn with 2 face-downs, what do you think Yuzu, pretty cool huh?" Azara said with a small smirk as the cards appeared bigger before vanishing

Azara's Cards x 2

 **Turn 5**

"She sure was shy when she walked into the building today and yesterday, what's up with her now?" Sora questioned, "A Duel is what's happening." Yuya said with a smile on his face, the three brothers having similar expressions, "Huh, what do you mean by that?" Sora asked again, "When two Duelist meet and battle, their true selves are revealed with some Duelist acting totally different." Matthew said, "I still don't get it..." Sora complained.

"Basically some Duelist take on the personality of their ace monsters, an example would be that Red-Eyes!" Yuya said pointing at the monster, "Its clearly a prideful monster, and Azara is mirroring that confidence." he finished with Sora now understanding.

"My turn..." Yuzu said looking at her card as she drew it, "Perfect!" she placed it the with others, "I summon Solo back to the Field!", she said grabbing the card, placing it on the blade with Solo appearing on the field, "Trap activate, Bottomless Trap Hole!" Azara said, activating one of her cards, "When you Summon a monster with more than 1500 ATK, I can destroy and banish it!" she said as a bottomless hole then appeared underneath Solo, who screamed as she fell into it.

"Nice move, but I now activate Mozarta's effect and Special Summon Elegy the Melodious Diva from my Hand!" Yuzu said placing the card onto the blade, with Elegy appearing on the field.

 **Elegy the Melodious Diva: Level: 5, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1200

"When she's Special Summoned, all Fairy types I control gain 300 ATK! and as long she on the field, Special Summoned Melodious monsters on the field can't be destroyed by effects!" Elegy and Mozarta then gained white auras, Mozarta's ATK: **2600 = 2900** , Elegy's ATK: **2000 = 2300**.

"Battle! Mozarta attacks Black Flare Dragon again!" she ordered, not wanting the dragon to use it's effect again on her, Mozarta once again released a ring of sound that went straight for the Red-Eyes again, this time however, Azara jumped onto her monsters head, who launched her into the air before its destruction, **1500 – 500 = 1000**. (Azara)

"Elegy attack her directly" Yuzu ordered Elegy to attack the Duellist, "Big Sis wins!" Ayu said happily thinking Yuzu was going to win, "I don't think so Ayu, Azara won't have done that, if she gonna lose." Sora said taking a lick from his sweet.

Meanwhile up in the air with Azara, " _Don't worry buddy, your sacrifice won't be in vain._ " she thought seeing Black Flare being destroyed, suddenly something caught her eye, stuck onto an over growing vine was an Action Card, " _Perfect!_ " she thought as she landed on a ledge of the second floor, and used the force of gravity to give her enough force to push herself straight for the vine.

With Elegy's attack missing where she was before it hit the ledge, and Azara grabbing the Action Card between two of her fingers, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Elegy's attack is negated!" she said as Elegy's Sounds suddenly stop with said monster grasping at her throat when she couldn't hear her voice, clearly shocked. "What's wrong Elegy? Cat got your tongue!" she joked, "I end my turn!" Yuzu said disappointed at not finishing the Duel like she had planned.

Yuzu's Cards x 0

 **Turn 6**

"That was impressive!" Nigel said shocking the others, except for Sora, who was not use to his quietness yet, he then suddenly felt a very strong smugness coming from somewhere in the room, so he turned and saw his brothers smirking at him, "What?" he asked not liking the looks, while his brothers just raising their eyebrows, which caused him to get a small blush as he got what they were implying. "Shut up!" he said looking away from them now sniggering and turned back to the Duel.

Nice move Yuzu, but now it's my turn..." Azara said drawing her card, when she flipped it to see what it was, her eyes widen in shock, but then she gained a smirk, which revealed some small fangs and her eyes slowly turning to slits, but no one noticed either of these, as she started to giggle. "It's been fun Yuzu, but I'm ending this Duel right now!" she said which shocked everyone at her claim, "Huh!? You are, but how?" Yuzu said wondering how she would win.

"With this! I activate the Spell, Red-Eyes Fusion!"she shouted, placing the card into her Duel Disk with extra force, with the card appearing bigger on the field, to say the everyone else wasn't shocked was an understatement, "R-Red-Eyes Fusion, that means..." Yuzu said but couldn't imagine the terror that the card would bring about, "She's a Fusion Summoner!" Sora said excited, now interested in the Duel, wanting to see the true power of her Deck.

"Yep, and with Red-Eyes Fusion, I can send Fusion material from my Hand, Field and Deck to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon!" Azara said with smile and closed eyes, "What, her deck?!" Yuya said in shock, more worried for Yuzu now that Azara could Summon any monster she wanted, "The only condition is that I have to Fusion Summon a monster that lists a Red-Eyes as its material, and that I can't Normal or Special summon afterwards! But the monster Fusion Summoned with this card is treated as a Red-Eyes!" she said explaining the draw backs of the card, which caused some to sigh in relief, but still on the edge.

"I Fuse a Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a second Lightpulsar Dragon from my Deck!" she said as her Deck ejected the chosen cards with her placing them into the Graveyard, with a ghostly images of the dragons appearing on the Field with, " _Black dragon of legend, become one with the pulsing dragon of light, and bring about a fearsome dragon!_ " she said as Red-Eyes Black Dragon gained a red aura while Lightpulsar gained a green aura, with both then swirling together making a flash, "Fusion Summon!" she shouted bringing her hands together close to her chest.

she finished as a card was ejected from her Duel Disk's Extra Deck compartment and her grabbing the card "Come Forth! Level 8, Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" she said placing the card on her blade.

When she had placed the card on the blade, the atmosphere, within the Action Field started to turn red, and out of nowhere from the roof, suddenly collapsed, with a fireball falling through it, and crashing into the floor in front of Azara, while forcing Yuzu and her monsters to brace themselves, and out of the fire the monster stood up a silhouette, crossing its arms together, and gave a roar that would of shaken the ground if it was real, and spread its arms out, as most of the fire had disappeared. With the one could see its form, it appeared to be that of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, only bigger and the fire surrounding it making it more intimidating, with magma like cracks all over its body, its red eyes gazing around at the destruction it had brought about.

 **Meteor Black Comet Dragon: Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3500/** 2000

"3-3500 ATK!" Yuzu shouted at how strong her monster was, with Azara then throwing her arm out, "I activate his effect!" she said as the flames around the dragon had gotten more intense, "I can send 1 Red-Eyes monster in my Hand or Deck to the Graveyard and inflict damage to you equal to half the sent monster's original ATK!" she said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"Yep! I send another Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck, and with its ATK being 2400, I deal half of that to you!" she said sending the card from her Deck to the Graveyard, causing her dragon to then release a dark sphere of flames directly at Yuzu with it taking the shape of a dragon.

"I activate my Trap, Harmony Break!" Yuzu shouted out her last chance at survival, "When I control a Melodious monster and my opponent activates a card effect, I can negate and destroy that card!" Yuzu said as the card flipped up and released shock waves which would of hit the dragon, if not for….

"Continuous Trap activate, Red-Eyes Blazing Soul!" Azara said activating her own card, with an image of a fiery black dragon shape on the picture, "Now Red-Eyes monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects! and since Meteor Black Comet Dragon is now treated as a Red-Eyes, he's immune to your Trap's effect!" she said as a wall of fire appeared and blocked the shock waves from going any further.

"No way!" Yuzu yelled, "Yes way, and now that that's over with, his effect goes through!" Aazra then said as with the Trap's effect deflected, the fiery shadow dragon hit Yuzu, knocking her over. **800 – 1200 = 0**. (Yuzu)

Yuzu: **LOSE**

Azara: **WINS**

With the Duel now over with Azara as the victor, the field started to dematerialise, with Azara walking over to Yuzu, once she reached her she held out her hand for Yuzu to grab, which she did and then pulled herself up, "Thanks, and that was amazing by the way!" Yuzu said with a smile on her face despite losing, "T-Thanks, it was a fun Duel!" Azara said returning to her shy self.

She then started to play with her fingers again, "Listen..., now that Duel's over, maybe we can be…" she said getting quieter again, "Could you please repeat that, and don't whisper it please!" Yuzu said have a case of Deja Vu.

"I said maybe... could... We can become… Friends?" she said, waiting to be rejected as she had beaten her so she would surely be sore about that, "Sure! There's no problem with that in fact I was gonna ask you that!" Yuzu said with a smile still on her face, "R-Really?" Azara stuttered, tears slowly gathering in her eyes, "Of course, I wouldn't have said yes if i didn't mean it." Yuzu said and out of nowhere she was suddenly hugged by a crying Azara, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated with a smile, after a few moments they separated with them now walking to the viewing room.

When they reached the room they were clapped at for the amazing Duel, with Yuzu doing a bow and Azara doing one slightly clumsier, "Great Duel you two and now…" Yuya said looking at Matthew, "Let start our show!" he finished as Matthew grinned "Finally... let see what you got Yuya." he said with a challenge.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

 **And there you have it folks, there's Yuzu and Azara's Duel with Azara the victor, and Rayisoar5, if you're reading this, I hope that I played the cards the way you would have, it took me a while to come up with that strategy, any way here are the OC cards for this chapter**

 **OC cards**

 **Phantom Pain**

 **Action Trap**

When this card is pick up, the effect immediately activate, should the person who picked this card up take battle damage during a turn, inflict twice the damage to you opponent that you took. This card is banish immediately after this effect is resolved.

 **(Yuzu)**

 **Harmony Break**

 **Normal trap**

Should your opponent activate a card effect and you control a "Melodious" monster, negate that cards effect and if you do destroy that card. During your draw phase, banish this card, if you do draw 1 more card in addition to your actual draw.

 **(Azara) (Rayisoar5)**

 **Red-Eyes Blazing Soul**

 **Continuous Trap Card**

"Red-Eyes" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. If you have 1 'Inferno Fire Blast', in your Graveyard, target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster you control; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the target's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Red-Eyes Blazing Soul" once per turn. If you control no "Red-Eyes" monsters, destroy this face-up card.

 **And thats it for now, see you lot next time for Yuya and Matthew's duel, Peace!**


	7. Magicians VS Mechs

**This chapter has been edited for spells errors**

"Speaking"

" _thoughts or monsters speaking or Summoning Chants_ "

 ***noises***

* * *

After Azara's victory over Yuzu, and the two of them becoming friends, it was now Yuya and Matthew's turn for their Duel, with them in their places ready to begin. "Now that we won't be interrupted..." Matthew said knowing what was coming as he activated his orange Duel Disk with the blade being completely straight and dark blue in colour with Yuya doing the same with his.

Shuzo had just finished resetting the system to be the Action Field from before Yuzu's defeat, with him slightly depressed that his little girl lost, "Right now that Yuzu and Azara have Duelled, let's continue with the actual scheduled show! I activate the Action Field Pinball Matrixs!" he shouted then pressing the button on the system.

This caused the arena to once again transform, the end result for the field was that of a giant scale sized Pinball machine, but it was circular and dish like in design, with launch pads hidden somewhere here and there, the colour scheme was that of a certain film (Tron) with the colours constantly changing going in a circle of the colours of the rainbow.

"A pinball Machine!" Futoshi, Tatsuya and Oliver said in excitement with big smiles on their faces, and their eyes sparkling while Ayu sighing and shrugging, "Boys!" she exclaimed, as Yuzu and Azara giggled at her joked, with Nigel taking offence to what she said.

"Hey Yuya!" Matthew said getting Yuya's attention, "Yeah?" he asked confused, "Can we just skip the chant and go straight to ACTION DUEL? I really want to get the Duel started!" Matthew said itching to Duel. "Oh err alright! guys..." Yuya answered a bit disappointed as he loved the chant, but would be fine with it, he then turned to the lot in the viewing room hoping that they heard Matthew's request, which they did, "ACTION..." they said as the bubble popped scattering the Action Cards.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Matthew shouted drawing five cards each.

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Matthew's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first, I activate the Spell, Pendulum call! I discard 1 card in my hand to the Graveyard to add 2 Pendulum Magicians to my Hand from my Deck!" Yuya said activating the card, and sending the Trap, Last Minute Cancel to the Graveyard, "I'll add Shaman and Scale Shift Magician to my Hand!" he said as they were ejected out of his Deck, "Now I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 5 Shaman Magician, and Scale 5 Dragon Helper Magician!" he said placing the card in their respective Pendulum Zones.

With Shaman Magician taking her place, in the other pillar a new magician was taking their place, the magician was male, wearing a dark green trench coat, covering most parts of the coat were armour like parts, they were dragon scale like in design and light green in colour. He had no hat, allowing his red ginger short messy hair to show. On his left arm was a circular scale shield, light blue in colour, and in his right hand was a longsword, which was yellow in at the guard, with a purple gem embedded in it, the blade was black in colour, and had a second gem on the end of the handle, this was Drago Helper Magician, and when he reach the same height as Stargazer, he stop and his number appeared beneath him which was 5.

 **(5) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (5)**

"They're both 5? Then how can he Pendulum Summon?" Azara asked.

"I now activate the Continious Spell, Pendulum Accommodation!" he continued as he placed the card into his duel disk with the card appearing bigger, the picture it had depicted that of a Level 6 monster ,trying to squeeze through the Pendulum zone which had two scale numbers 2 and 6, with the 6 slowly changing to become 7, most likely due to the monster card!, "When I control a complete Pendulum Scale, I can reveal up to 2 monster cards in my hand and show you them or target up to 2 Pendulum Monsters face up in my Extra Deck." he said confusing Matthew.

"I reveal 2 monsters from my hand, which is Scale Shift Magician and Odd-Eye Pendulum Dragon, whose Levels are 1 and 7." he said showing said monsters to him, "And now that I have, Accommodation's effect now changes my Scales to allow me to Pendulum Summon the revealed monsters!" Yuya finished, "I get it, both Shaman and Drago's Scales were 5 but now their Scales are 0 and 8." Matthew said understanding what Yuya was getting at.

"Correct!" Yuya said as the fives changed to 0 and 8 , "I can now Summon monsters from Levels 1 through 7 all at the same time! _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Now come forth my monsters!" he said as he threw is arm into the air as the rift opened up and two lights appeared out of it.

"Meet Scale Shift Magician in Defense Position!" he said as a male magician smaller than Yuya appeared on the field, wearing a red turtle neck with a brown cloak over a pale blue magician robe, the magician had rounded spectacles, with a brown wizards hat atop of his head, on his chest at the front was a strange contraption, dark grey in colour with multiple multi-coloured buttons, in the centre was a circle that was half red and the other half blue.

"And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, take centre stage!" he continued as Odd-Eyes took to the field doing a spin and a roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

 **Scale Shift Magician: Level: 1, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF:** 300 **/400, PS: 6**

After he Pendulum Summoned, the lot in the viewing room were amazed, "Incredible he Pendulum Summoned a Level 1 Monster!" Oliver said amazed at what he saw, "That Spell sure is powerful!" Azara said a bit more confidently now that she was getting used to the lot, still quiet but a bit louder for them to hear, with them nodding their heads in agreement.

All the while of students were piling into the viewing room, "Are Yuya and Matthew Duelling?" one of them said, "Yeah! I can't wait to see Pendulum Summoning against Xyz Summoning." a girl said gaining Sora's attention with him narrowing his eyes, " _Matthew can Xyz Summon!_ " he thought with venom.

"Nice moves Yuya, but I'm far from intimidated!" Matthew said impressed but still smirking, "Thanks, I end my turn, now you're up!" Yuya said now looking around for an Action Card, ***** **Ding** , **Ding*** "Huh?" he said having heard a strange noise coming from somewhere, he then turned to face the direction and was shocked to see a giant pinball rolling towards him, "Ahhhh!" he yelled jumping out of balls paths "A giant pinball, look like I have two enemies to deal with." he joked getting a few laughs.

Yuya's cards x 0

 **Turn 2**

"My turn..." Matthew said, drawing his card and looking at it before turning to face the crowd, "Give me a number between 1 and 10." he said to them, "3!", "6!", "4!", "5!", "10!" Futoshi, Ayu, Yuzu, Azara said joining in the fun, and finally Tatsuya in that order, "I'll pick 10 and that will be the total Level of monsters that I summon this turn!" he said picking one of the numbers with Sora confused at why he was asking them.

"I Normal Summon Ore Mech Iron Driller! Making the total amount so far 4." he said grabbing the card and placing it onto the blade, with the monster appearing on the field, said monster appeared to be a robot of sorts, it was iron grey in overall colour, the same height as Matthew. it had lanky limbs that look incredibly brittle, but they could take some pressure, it was slightly thin at the waist getting bigger at the torso. Had dark grey plates all over it body, it head was nearly squared but pointed with a camera lens, blue in colour for its eye and glowing, as its name suggest it had hands drills. On the right side of its torso was an indent, engraved there were two letters which were Fe.

 **Ore Mech - Iron Driller: Level: 4, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1300

"I activate its effect!" he said as Iron Driller crouched a bit before its drills turned on and rotated at an incredible speed, it then pushed them into the ground with them breaking the Action Field's floor, kicking up the digital dirt, "When I Normal Summon it, I can Special Summon 1 Ore Mech from my Hand! So I now Special Summon Ore Mech Gold Nugget! Now making the amount 7!" he said grabbing another card in his Hand, and placing it on the blade.

When he did that, Iron Driller dug up something, it was a nugget made of pure gold that flew out of the digging site and transformed in a burst of light, with a monster taking its place. This one was also a robot, but it was quite dwarfish, reaching up to Iron Driller's knees, it was fairly rounded in torso shape with a small flat head, having one orange glowing eye appearing from the small crack, and had short limbs. Engraved on its body was Au.

 **Ore Mech - Gold Nugget: Level: 3, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 1000

"I now activate Nugget's effect!" this caused Gold Nugget to shine a bright light, with everyone having to shield their eyes, with Yuya taking advantage of this by looking around for Action Cards now that he could see better. "When Normal or Special Summoned, I can return 1 card from my Hand to my Deck!" he said returning the Continious Spell Card Ore Mech Excavator back to his Deck which then shuffled itself. "Now I can Special Summon as many Ore Mech Monsters from my Deck to the Field, as long as their total Levels is less or equal to Gold Nugget's Level." he explained.

"So you can Summon a Level 3 monster, making your total 10." Yuya said coming to a conclusion, "Close..." Matthew said smirking as two cards were ejected from his Deck which he grabbed from it, "I summon the Level 2 Ore Mech Tin Wheeler, and the Level 1 Coal Bit!" he said placing the cards onto the blade.

On the field a small one wheel monster appeared, above a self-balancing wheel was a small body, flat to the wheel about the same length the wheels length, with it having a few centre meters longer, the width was twice that of the wheels, its body was dark blue in colour and had a small red lens acting as the eye, on the tin coloured frame of either side of the rim of the wheel was an orange neon circle fitted into it, engraved on top of the monster was the symbol Sn.

Coal Bit was the smallest of them, being roughly the size of it Tin's Wheeler's wheel, it was mostly jagged in shape, with two little shard flaps, one of either side of its main body. Its head was similar and had a small green light between the head piece and the body, it was as black as… coal and had a small crudely etched on C on the left side of its jagged body. Currently it was using its tiny arm flaps to stay airborne, slightly struggling and having small little drops flailing off its form.

"Aww!" all the girls said seeing (to them) the extremely cute monster, "Girls!" Oliver said getting payback at what Ayu said earlier, "What was that!" Yuzu shouted getting her fan out, "N-nothing!" Oliver whimpered defending his head.

 **Ore Mech - Tin Wheeler: Level 2, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 600 **/800**

 **Ore Mech - Coal Bit: Level 1, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100**

"Wow four monsters in one turn, that's amazing!" Azara said looking at the monsters, mostly a Coal Bit as it was adorable to her, "It sure is, the effects they have make sure that Matthew has material ready for an Xyz Summon!" Yuzu told her having seen Matthew Duel before.

"I now activate Coal Bits effect!" Matthew said, with Coal Bit gaining a black aura with the others Ore Mechs gaining similar auras, "I can only use the effect of 1 Coal bit once per turn, but seeing that it's the only one, not a problem. So with its effect, I draw a card for every 2 Mechs that I control including itself, I have four so I draw 2!" he said drawing 2 cards from his Deck.

"What do you think Yuya? I asked the crowd and Summoned monsters whose Levels all add up to 10 by their request." he said with a smirk.

Yuya had a smile on his face, "Great move Matthew! Getting the crowd involved makes a Duel even fun." he said jumping over a Pinball bumper and grabbing the Action Card that was resting on top of it. holding onto it, until Matthew attacked.

Sora decided to speak up, "I don't mean to be rude Matthew, but your an Xyz Summoner right?" he asked with a smirk, "Err yeah... why?" he asked back to him, wondering why Sora was being a prick about it, "Well if you are, then you must know that you need two monsters with the same Level in order to Xyz Summon." Sora said very smug with his eyes closed, "Even a child know this." he added, however Oliver was smirking now. "Wait for it..." was all he said confusing Sora and Azara but not everyone else.

Now it was Matthew's turn to smirk, getting ready to show Sora the true power of his Deck, "I now activate both Coal Bit and Iron Driller's effects and target the other with them." he said as both the selected monsters glowed orange, "Now both of them gain the others original Level until the end of turn!" he said.

Coal Bit's Level: **1 + 4 = 5** , Iron Driller's Level: **4 + 1 = 5**.

"What but how?" Sora yelled clearly shocked at what had happened, "It his Deck's true power, all of his Ore Mech monsters share an effect, with it they can gain 1 other Ore Mech's original Level" Yuzu explained to Sora with Azara also shocked at the powerful effect.

Matthew's smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger at Sora's shock, "I now use the same effect but on Tin Wheeler and Gold Nugget!" he carried on as the other selected monsters also glowed orange. Tin Wheeler's Level: **2 + 3 = 5** , Gold Nugget's Level: **3 + 2 = 5**.

"Now he has four Level 5 monsters!" Azara said this time, with Matthew now throwing his right arm into the air, "With my now Level 5 Coat Bit and Iron Driller, I build the Overlay Network!" he shouted as both monsters turned into orange lights of energy with light and dark orange particle flying around in it, with the two beam flying into the air, then falling back down, but this time a spiralling vortex had appeared in front of Matthew, with the beams being dragged into it, a few seconds later a beam of light shoot out the vortex.

"Mechanical Wyvern with armour plated wings…" he said as the scene changed to that of thunder clouds with electricity flowing through the clouds, within the centre was a monster, awakening from it slumber, " _Protect your brethren with your light but hard wings of metal_!" he as the monsters eyes suddenly glowed green, "Xyz Summon!" he said bring his arms forward to connect his hands together, suddenly his Extra Deck compartment opened up and a card was ejected from it, "Come forth Rank 5 Alloy Mech - Aluminium Wyvern!" he shouted as he placed the Xyz monster card over the material on the blade.

A mechanical Wyvern then appeared on the field, with its armour mostly dark blue, the underside of it was dark grey, its wings were skeletal and dark blue, the membrane flaps for them were made of orange energy. Its tail was segmented within each segment was a black ball joint connecting the segments together, with a drill like attachment at the end, its legs were that of a traditional Wyvern, on each foot were two curved toes, with them being sharp. Its neck all the way to its head was smooth with the head having green eyes, in place of its mouth was a metal cone. The chest area was unique, it appeared to be a turbine engine , the core of this engine like body was glowing a faint light blue, on the left side of the engine body was a symbol of AL, all over its body were patches of orange energy, the Wyvern gave a mighty roar as it appeared at Matthew's right side a foot taller than him. Surrounding it at a distance were two orange lights crossing each other as they circled the monster, these were Overlay Units.

 **Alloy Mech - Aluminium Wyvern: Rank: 5, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 2500 **, OLU's: 2**

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ayu said with her eyes turning into stars, "Yeah it sure is and he can still Xyz Summon!" Yuzu said agreeing with her, all the while Sora was just gritting his teeth at the monster.

"Now using the Level 5 Tin Wheeler and Gold Nugget, I build the Overlay Network!" Matthew said as Tin Wheeler and Gold Nugget also turned into orange lights, went up and went into the vortex when they descended from the sky, with a beam of light escaping from the vortex, " _Mechanical golem made of strange acting metal..._ " he started his chant as the scene changed to the thunder clouds again, with it showing a bulky arm, " _Unleash your claws and tear through our enemy!_ " he continued as sharp metallic claws appeared out of nowhere from the knuckle area of the arm, "Xyz Summon! Come forth Rank 5! Metal Mech - Vibrainum Claws!" he finished doing the same pose, and once again his Extra Deck opened up and a card was ejected he then placed said card on top of its material.

The next monster to appear was a mechanical humanoid, the overall colour of it was a dark yellow, with some parts a dark gold. It was roughly the same size as Cobalt Wyvern, standing slight taller as it stood up straight, from it elbows to the rest of the arm,was bulky, same with its legs, on each bulky arm were three incredibly sharp metallic blades or claws, it chest area is like Iron Drillers merged with a turbine engine like Aluminium Wyvern, but this one was glowing a faint green, and it had an indented symbol of Vb on both bulky arms, its head was squared but the edges were cut diagonally, it housed two glowing blue eyes, it then braced its arms out as it appeared on Matthew's left, with 2 orange Overlay Units surrounding it like Wyvern.

 **Metal Mech - Vibranium Claws: Rank: 5, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1800 **, OLU's: 2**

"Incredible! 2 Xyz Monsters in one turn!" a random student said praising Matthew, "I don't like the look of those claws." another student said slightly shuddering at the Metal Mech's claws, "Wow those monsters look powerful!" Azara said wanting to battle the monsters with her Red-Eyes monsters. All the while Sora was pissed off at being showed off by Matthew with his monsters effect, but he didn't show it.

"Tin Wheeler's effect now activates, when attached to a Xyz Mech monster, that monster gains 600 ATK" Vibrainum Claw's ATK: **2600 + 600 = 3200** , "Battle! Vibranium Claws attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Vibrating Slash!" Matthew ordered as the Metal Mech took off at a fast pace heading straight for Odd-Eyes, while Matthew climbed onto the Alloy Mech which then took off even faster than its Metal Mech counterpart.

"Wrong! I activate the Action Spell, Equal Force!" Yuya shouted activating the Action Card he picked up earlier, with the cards image showing two energy attacks, both equal in force, "Now when my opponent attacks with a monsters with higher ATK than my monster's ATK, my monster's ATK becomes the same as the your battling monster's ATK, and neither monster being destroyed in that battle!" he explained. Odd-Eyes ATK: **2500 =3200**.

"And now you're wrong! I activate the Action Spell, No Action!" Matthew shouted having grabbed an Action Card quickly due to Wyvern's speed, "Your Action Card's effect is negated and destroyed!" Yuya's Equal Force was suddenly destroyed, **3200 = 2500**. (Odd-Eyes) The Metal Mech was now right in front of Odd-Eyes, " _Crap!_ " Odd-Eyes said as he was destroyed when the monster cleaved through him and causing an explosion to follow. Yuya's LP: **4000** **–** **700** **= 3300**.

Matthew jumped off Wyvern's back did a backflip and landed on his legs, " _Okay... I'm gonna feel that tomorrow..._ " he thought as small pains shoot through his legs from the impact of that fall, he may be physically strong and able to take a blow, but even that would hurt someone like that. "Nice try Yuya, I knew you would go for an Action Card, and that's why I chose to Summon Wyvern for it speed." he explained to Yuya.

"What's he on about? Wyvern and Claws were the only ones that he could have Xyz Summoned right?" this time Tatsuya said confused with Ayu and Futoshi being confused as well at Matthews speech and shocked that Tatsuya couldn't explain it to them, "Versatility..." Azara quietly said to herself, "What?" Ayu asked tilting her head to the side, "It means that Matthew has multiple choices to when he Xyz Summons using Ore Mechs." Oliver said with a bubble appearing over the three kids so that they would understand in their minds.

"Before Xyz Summoning, Matthew had 4 monsters on his field, their Levels were 1, 2, 3 and 4." 4 little drawn monsters appeared in the bubble, each one was labelled 1,2,3, and 4. "When he targets 2 of them with their shared effect, they gain the others Level, right?" Oliver continued as two of the monsters in bubble, which were 2 and 3 were now 5.

"Right!" they said knowing that part, "But he didn't have to target those 2 for effect" he said as the monster got their original number back, with 3 going back and 4 taking its place, "He could have targeted the Level 4 and both would be Level 6, and if he went for the Level 1, then both would be Level 3." he finished as the monsters matched up in that orders, suddenly the bubble popped. "Oh I get it now!" they said in unison, now understanding.

"He can summon any Xyz Monster that he wants, as long as he has the material's Levels matched up to their Rank." Azara said finishing for them, having watched the Duel closely since Matthew's turn, "Correct!" Oliver said with a smirk, " So it's a Deck of versatility versus a Deck that's immortal." Yuzu said amazed and wondering who would win this Duel.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn, your up Yuya, show me the Pendulum's true power!" Matthew said smirking at his opponent as two cards appeared bigger face down before vanishing.

Matthew's Cards x 3

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Yuya said drawing his only card, "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! with it I draw 2 cards from my Deck!" he said as he drew 2 cards, "I now Normal Summon Sungazer Magician!" he said as Sungazer appeared on the field with her expressionless face.

 **Sungazer Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200, PS: 2**

"I now activate her effect and add 1 Spell from my Deck to my hand. I'll add another Pot of Greed!" he continued as another Pot of Greed was added to his hand, "And then I activate it!" he said drawing 2 more cards, "With my Pendulum Scale complete, I Pendulum Summon!" he said as the rift opened up again.

"Come back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he said as he took Odd-Eyes's card from the Extra Deck compartment, and placed it on his blade, with the magnificent dragon appearing on the field once again. " _I'm back b*tches!_ " he roared, liking the feeling of basically being immortal, he then looked at Wyvern, " _Hmm a hunk of junk!_ " he snorted, " _Douche..._ " Wyvern roared back.

"Odd-Eyes's effect now activates!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes orbs glowed, "All Special Summoned monsters you control now lose 700 ATK each! Scale Force!" **3200 – 700 = 2500** , (Claws) Wyvern's ATK: **2300 – 700 = 1600**. "And then Odd-Eyes gains that ATK." **2500 + 1400 = 3900**. (Odd-Eyes) " _Payback time bastard..._ " Odd-Eyes said, happy at getting revenge at Matthew's Metal Mech.

"Alright Now Odd-Eyes can attack Wyvern and deal double the damage!" Futoshi said doing his dance, "Actually Futoshi that's wrong." Yuzu said and this caused Futoshi to stop his dance, "Huh? But its Level 5, of course the damage will be doubled!" he said angry that he was being told wrong when he was correct. "No Futoshi…" she said to him, "Xyz Monsters don't have Levels, instead they have what's called Ranks, meaning that card effects that target Levels don't work on Xyz Monsters." she finished explaining, "Oh..." Futoshi said slowly understanding where he went wrong.

"Continuous Trap activate, Mech's Magnetic Ore Field!" Matthew said activating his Trap card, the picture it had was that of a shiny metallic rock being undug, with the silhouette of a monster stuck to the rock flailing their limbs in an attempt to escape, with a couple of Ore, Alloy and Metal Mechs surrounding it but not getting closer. "When I control a Mech monster, and my opponent Normal/Special Summons monsters, you can no longer skip your battle phase and your monsters in ATK Position must battle with mine!" he said explaining his card's effect, with this shocking and confusing Yuya, "Huh? But why?" he asked.

"Why would Matthew force Yuya to battle? Odd-Eyes is the strongest monster anyway, so why activate it when he'll only take damage?" Yuzu asked Azara, "I don't know! I'm just seeing his Deck for the first time." she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "I can also pick what monster must battle with which on my Mechs, and your Spells and Trap's effects can't be activated during your battle phase..." Matthew continued then looked at Yuya's Pendulum Zones.

"So he's gonna make them battle certain monsters, what's the big deal?" Sora said not liking that if Yuya lost to this Xyz Scum, then he wouldn't be any better than one, he then smirked. "I think Matthew's losing his mind." he finished. "Well one thing Matthew did for sure, was that he stopped Yuya from activating any Pendulum effects or his face downs." Tatsuya said.

"Are you done prepping Yuya? Or are you gonna chicken out." Matthew said acting like a smart ass, but Yuya understood the smart arsing was part of Matthew's Duelling, he may not like it but he can't force him to change, "Ready and now Odd-Eyes is gonna destroy a monster!" he said back, "We'll see, Sungazer eill attack Vibranium Claws!" Matthew ordered Yuya's monster with Sungazer suddenly being pulled in and screaming as she headed for the Metal Mech, with it slashing at her and her being destroyed. **3300 – 900 = 2200**. (Yuya) "Now Odd-Eyes attack Claws as well!" Matthew said ordering Yuya's ace to attack the Metal Mech also.

Odd-Eyes was suddenly pulled in by the magnetic field, not that he minded as he was gonna destroy the Mech for thinking of taking him out, so as he got closer he charged up a sphere of energy and released it at the Metal Mech which caused an explosion. Matthew's LP: **4000 – 1400 = 2600** , " _Ha! Serves you right for that attack last turn._ " he roared out, and then waited for the dust to settle and see his opponent gone.

Yuya was now smirking, "Looks like you made a mistake, putting a card like that in your Deck, now your Metal Mech has been destroyed!" he said really smug. "Check again Yuya..." he heard from Matthew through the smoke, "Huh?" Yuya said with others in the viewing room apart from Matthews brothers so they looked closely into the smoke.

After a few moments the dust settled and with it came a big shock to Yuya, Odd-Eyes and the lot in the viewing room, there still standing was the Metal Mech, having clearly not been destroyed.

"What, but how? Odd-Eyes was stronger, that Metal Mech should have been..." Yuya yelled in shock but suddenly stopped when he noticed something about Wyvern, it was missing an Overlay Unit. Wyvern's OLU's: **2 -** **1 = 1**. "An Overlay Unit?! So that's how it survived! You activated Wyvern's effect!" he continued, coming to a conclusion on how it survived.

"During either turn, by using 1 of Wyvern's Overlay units, I can prevent all Mech monsters I control from being destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn that the effect was activated." Matthew said explaining Wyvern's effect, "So he can activate the effect on any turn if he wanted to." Azara said amazed at the effect. "True but why would he risk taking damage for that?" Yuzu asked confused.

"If your thinking of attacking Wyvern to get rid of its last Overlay Unit, don't bother! It can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, so long as it has an Overlay Unit! so I don't need to activate the effect if you attack him." he said to Yuya wanting him to attack Claw again on his next turn,

"Wyvern's is basically immune to destruction as long as it has it's effect and an Overlay Unit!" Yuzu shouted, now knowing of Wyvern's abilities.

"Vibranium Claw's effect now activates!" Matthew said as the Metal Mech suddenly got stronger, **2500 + 1400 = 3900**. (Claws) "No way!" Yuya, Yuzu and the others yelled in shock, "When I take any damage and this Metal Mech is on my field, it gains ATK equal to the damage I took! And this effect last until I activate its other effects." he said now grinning at Yuya. "I knew you would eventually use Odd-Eyes effect, so I came prepared and now that all monsters you control that can battle have finished, continue and then end your turn!" he finished.

"I-I end my turn by placing 2 cards face down!" Yuya said as they appeared before vanishing, "And because its the end of the turn, Odd-Eyes's effect now ends and all monsters ATK return to normal." **3900 = 2500**. (Odd-Eyes), **1600 = 2300**. (Wyvern), **3900 = 4600**. (Claws) "4600!" Sora yelled at the amount.

Yuya's Cards x 1

 **Turn 4**

"My turn!" Matthew drew his card with him looking shocked at it when he flipped it over to see what it was before smirking to himself. " _I'll save you for later..._ " he thought as he placed it with the others, "I now activate one of Claw's effects by using 1 of his Overlay Units!", he said as the Metal Mech absorbed one of his units, Claw's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**. "Now the ATK it gained with its effect is doubled, but battle damage to you is halved!" **4600 = 6000**. (Claws) "6-6000!" Yuya shouted in shock.

"Now Vibranium Claws attacks Scale Shift Magician!" he ordered as once again the Metal Mech took off, this time for the Magician, "I now activate the Trap, Strike Slash! Now a battling monster I control gains 700 ATK and can deal piercing damage when it battles with a monster in Def!" **6000 + 700 = 6700**. "Trap activate, Half Unbreak! Now monsters I control can't be destroyed by battle and I take half the battle damage!" Yuya said as two bubbles appeared and covered Odd-Eyes and Scale Shift.

"But you still take damage!" Matthew reminded as Claws slashed at Scale Shift bubble and while not destroying the bubble or the magician, damage still went through. **2200 - 1475 = 725**. (Yuya) "I now switch Wyvern into Defense Position, and then end my turn." Matthew said ending his turn as Wyvern curled up and gained a blue aura. "And now Claws's effect ends and returns to normal, along with detaching Tin Wheeler as an Overlay Unit, it loses 600 ATK as well!" **6000 = 2600**. (Claws)

Matthew's Cards x 4

"Not a single card in his Hand used that turn, Impressive!" Azara said really wanting to Duel Matthew now, "It makes since, Matthew's using Odd-Eyes's effect to his advantage, with Claws gaining the damage Matthew took as ATK and with Wyvern and it last Overlay Unit, it and Claws can't be destroyed, his Trap card makes it so that Yuya must battle, but Matthew choses what monster battles with who, and with Wyvern in Defense, he can make them battle it and Matthew won't take damage until he makes them battle, and Claws is the strongest even without its effect..." Sora said analysing Matthew strategy, " _I could break it easily!_ " he thought in his head as his pride was clouding his judgement.

 **Turn 5**

"My turn! I draw!" Yuya said drew his card, then looked at it, and smirked, "Oh no! It appears that the Mech Fiend has trapped the Hero of Pendulum, can he overcome this dastardly villain?" Yuya asked dramatically. "Why am I the bad guy?" Matthew whined not liking the villain role he was given.

"Let's see shall we! Once again, I Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck! Sungazer Magician in Defense Postion!" he said as the magician took her place, "I now activate her effect and add a Spell to my Hand, I'll add the Spell, Gap Power to my Hand and then activate it!" he said as the card was ejected from the deck, with him activating it instantly. "Now Odd-Eyes gain ATK equal to half the difference in our LP's!" **2500 + 937 = 3437**. (Odd-Eyes)

"Hmm... very 'Odd' number there Yuya!" Matthew joked earning some laughs, "But why do that? I'll just make him attack Wyvern, whose is in Defense, not taking any damage and not wasting its remaining Overlay Unit, so why do it?" Matthew asked questioning his opponent's strategy.

"Because I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, Pendulum Burst!" he said as he activated the card, with it appearing bigger with the image having a silhouette unleashing some kind of energy, with two pillars on either side of the silhouette having a similar reaction.

"I can use both of this cards effects as both of the requirements have been met! A Pendulum Monster..." he said waving to Odd-Eyes, "And my Pendulum Scale!" he waved at the pillars and the magicians inside them.

"For the first effect, I send Odd-Eyes to the Extra Deck..." he said as he took Odd-Eyes's card and placed it in the Extra Deck, "And now monsters you control with less ATK than his when he left the Field are destroyed! And you take the difference in Odd-Eyes's ATK from when it was sent off the field and your destroyed monster's ATK!" he said as a ball of red energy took Odd-Eyes's place, then shooting out two lines that headed straight for Matthew's monsters.

"Like I'll let you do that, I activate Wyvern's effect!" Matthew shouted as Wyvern's core absorbed it's last Unit, **1 - 1= 0**. "By using its remaining Overlay Unit, all Mechs I control can't be destroyed the battle or card effects!" he said as the blue glow from Wyvern's core brightened and expanded to cover Claws as well, with the beams hitting it and dissolving.

"I activate the Trap, Pendulum Reborn!" Yuya said as his other face down flipped up, "I can Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or my Graveyard!" he explained. "Damn it!" he heard Matthew curse out, "I'm bringing back Odd-Eyes in Attack Position!" he said as Odd-Eyes appeared with a roar. "And now before getting to the second effect, I activate Shaman's Pendulum effect! I can target 1 Spell or Trap in our Graveyards, and she gains that cards effect as a replacement for her effect until the end of the turn!" he said as Shaman shook her staff around.

"The card I choose is from your Graveyard! which is the Trap, Strike Slash! By the way Shaman's effect makes it so that the requirements for that cards activation have been met!" he said shocking Matthew. "Now Odd-Eyes gains 700 ATK and can deal piercing damage to monsters in Defense!" **2500 + 700 =3200**. (Odd-Eyes) "Pretty interesting Yuya!" said Matthew to him.

"Oh I'm not done, as I now activate Scale's Shift's effect!" he said as the magician started to fiddle with it contraption, "Once per turn, I can target 1 Pendulum Monster on the field, and 1 in my Pendulum Zone, the monster on the field gains 100 ATK x the Scale of the Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone! I pick Odd-Eyes and Drago Helper!" he said as Odd-Eyes got even stronger. **3200 + 800 = 4000**. (Odd-Eyes)

"And now for the second effect of Pendulum Burst! I can destroy 1 or both of the filled Pendulum Zones and destroy 1 Spell or Trap you control for 1 card I destroy in said zone!" he said, "What!?" was the response from Matthew. "I'll destroy Shaman as her effect remains and last until the end of the turn I used it!" he said as Shaman was destroyed, leaving behind some energy. "And the card I'll destroy is Magnetic Ore Field!" he shouted as the energy zapped Matthew's Trap and destroyed, " _God damn it!"_ Matthew thought in his head.

"With Ore Field now gone, I can chose my own attacks, Battle! Odd-Eyes attack that Metal Mech for the last time!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes then charged forward, "What are you on about? Wyvern's effect saves Claws from destroyed!" Matthew reminded him, "Destroyed? Yes! But banished is another story... I now activate Drago Helper's Pendulum effect! When a Dragon-Type Summoned from the Extra Deck battles with a monster, that monster is banished after damage calculation!" he said.

Odd-Eyes then jumped into the air and dived at the Metal Mech, due to Wyvern's effect, it survived the battle, but Matthew took damage as it was in ATK. **2600 - 1400 = 1200**. (Matthew) After Odd-Eyes jumped back, a dark deep portal appeared underneath Claws feet and it fell into it, with Matthew's Duel Disk telling him that it was now banished.

"I now end my turn, and it looks like the Hero of Pendulum has thwarted the Mech Fiend! How do like them apples!" Yuya said smirking at how he had gotten through Matthew's strategy. But he missed the small glare that he was now getting from Matthew.

Yuya's cards x 0

"Alright Yuya did it!" Yuzu said with a smile on her face, with Azara seeing and having a small smirk at what was going on in Yuzu's head.

 **Turn 6**

"I draw..." was all Matthew said, sternly drawing his card, "Hey, does any one realise that Matthew could have won already?" Ayu asked, "What are you on about? Did you not see that Yuya got through that strategy so easy and quick?" Sora said to her, with him thinking that she didn't understand what happened. "I know that, but he didn't place a single card down when he attacked and ended his turn, and did anyone notice that smirk he had when he drew his card before?" she finished with them now thinking.

"Now that you mention it he did, but if the card he drew was a good one, why didn't he use it?" Futoshi said, "Maybe he was testing Yuya with him wanting to see what Yuya would do!" Tatsuya said. "But doesn't explain the smirk on his face before, and why does he looked pissed off now?" Yuzu said looking at Matthew's expression, "He's annoyed that Yuya isn't taking him seriously any more and now I think he going to get serious to make Yuya see his power!" Azara said concerned for Yuya while worried what Matthew was gonna do.

"It's been fun Yuya, but you've ruined it with your cockiness!" Matthew said sternly with everyone shocked at what he said, except for his brothers who had similar expressions. "Huh, what are you on about? The whole purpose is to have fun in a Duel!" Yuya said back to him, "True, but its not fun if you no longer respect your opponent just because you got lucky and destroyed my strategy! Now it time for me to get serious!" Matthew said with his blue eye narrowing.

"G-Get serious! you mean you haven't been serious from the start?" Yuya asked shocked at what he just said.

"How about I show you..." he said as he threw is arm into the air, "Using Aluminium Wyvern, I build the Overlay Network!" he yelled as Wyvern's entire form was covered in orange energy with it changing shape and shooting upwards, with Yuya and the rest, minus Nigel and Oliver shocked by this, "B-But you need 2 or more monsters with same Level to Xyz Summon. You can't use a monster with a Rank!" Yuya said shocked at how Matthew was doing this.

"When Wyvern is the only monster on my field, at anytime during my main phase, I can Xyz Summon a Mech Xyz Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck, using it and its Overlay Units as Material! I can also summon any Mech of any Rank that I want!" he said as the vortex appeared with the Wyvern going into it with a light escaping it.

" _Mechanical knight of hardened steel…_ " he said as the scene changed to the thunderstorm, " _Turn your enemies defences against them…_ ", he continued as the figure grabbed a longsword, in its mechanical hand, " _And tear them to pieces!_ " he finished the chant as the figures chest and eyes glowed orange. "Xyz Summon!" he said as his Duel Disk's Extra Deck opened and ejected a card, with him grabbing the card and placing it on the blade, "Come forth Rank 4! Metal Mech - Steel Slasher!" he shouted.

Appearing on the field on Matthew's side was a mechanical knight, its height was the same as Claws's, most of its armour was black, its arms from the elbows to the wrist were armoured, they were kind of bulky nearing the wrist and smoothed out at the corners, the biceps to the elbows were un armoured, and grey metallic grey, on the outer part was a piston for contracting the arm to move. the shoulders had small mounted turbines the vents at the back. Its legs were similar to the arms the feet were square-ish and flat, but smoothed out like the legs and arms, they were also black. its torso was like that of the other two before it, but this one was tilted so that the front was tilting down. Its head was squared but smoothed out, it had an orange visor for its eyes, and the mouth part was grey, and had tiny holes that acted as the mouth. In its right hand was a claymore that was flat at the end and not sharp, it was nearly as long as the monster holding it. the sharp trim of the blade was glowing with orange energy with the inner flat part was a dark grey, the blade itself was also wide and shovel shaped, on either side of it's hilt was a hammer like attachment, as the monster took a stance steam erupted out of its joints.

 **Metal Mech - Steel Slasher: Rank: 4, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000 **, OLU's: 1**

"That was incredible!" Azara said now speechless at what Matthew had done, with everyone else in a similar trance. "That Matthew's Ace Monster! Which means Yuya is in trouble!" Yuzu said to her. "Now I activate the Spell, Shield & Sword! Now all monsters currently on the field have their original ATK and DEF switched until the end of the turn!" he said as using the card that he drew with the Spell taking affect. Steel Slasher's: **2400/2000 = 2000/2400** , **2500/2000 = 2000/2500**. (Odd-Eyes), Scale Shift's: **300/400 = 400/300** , Sungazer's: **1600/1200 = 1200/1600**.

"Now I activate Steel Slasher's effect!" he said as Steel Slasher's only Overlay Unit was absorbed, Steel Slasher's OLU's: **1 - 1 = 0** , "By using his only Overlay Unit, I can target 1 monster you control and it loses ATK equal to half of any 1 monster's DEF on the field!" he said, "WHAT!?" Yuya shouted with the others except for Nigel and Oliver in shock.

"I target Odd Eyes and make it lose ATK equal to half of Slasher's DEF! Defence Breaker!" Steel Slasher brought it sword up and slashed diagonally at Odd-Eyes, Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2000 – 1200 = 800**. (Odd-Eyes)

"And now…" Matthews added as he took a different card from his hand, "Its the card that made him smirk!" Ayu pointed out having kept track of it this entire time, "He gonna use it?" Yuzu said wondering what the card was.

"Time for you to see how Xyz Monsters can evolve!" he said with this making Azara eyes widening, "E-Evolve, he can't mean he's gonna…" she said getting quiet with every word. "What's he gonna do?" Sora asked bored, "I activate the Spell, Rank Up Magic Add On Force!" he shouted placing the card into his Duel Disk, with it appearing upwards with a picture of black circle with a yellow star in it, which was for a Rank, and a multiple red circles with yellow stars in them, which were for Levels, and they were trying to squeeze behind the Rank.

"Rank Up Magic…" Sora then whispered out having not heard of it before and he learned all about Xyz Monsters and their support cards so that he could use that knowledge against the Xyz Duellists in Heartland. But he had never heard of Rank Up Magic before.

"I can Special Summon an Xyz Summoned monster from my Graveyard, so I'll Summon back Wyvern from the Graveyard!" he said as the Xyz card was ejected out of the graveyard slot and with him placing it onto the blade, with Wyvern appearing again. "Then I banish a monster with a Level in my Graveyard, so I banish the Level 1 Coal bit!" he said as his Duel Disk told him that the selected monster was now banished.

"Now using Wyvern, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz monster whose Rank is higher than Wyvern's, but with Coal Bit's Level to determine how many Ranks higher I can go! its Level was 1, so I can now Xyz Summon a Rank 6 monster!" he explained to them.

As he finished Wyvern once again turned into orange energy, with it shooting upward again however instead of coming back down a thundercloud had appeared in the sky with Wyvern going straight into the centre causing the cloud to suddenly spark with energy.

" _Mechanical berserker forged from the toughest metal…_ ", he said as the energy warped into a different shape and became a mechanical arm having a pincher which opened then snapped shut, with the other side doing the same, " _Bulldoze the enemy…_ " he continued as another part of the energy warped into 4 leg limbs, " _And crush them!_ " he finished as the centre of the energy slightly morphed, gaining red patches of energy. His Duel Disk then ejected a card from his Extra Deck with him grabbing the card.

"Go! Rank Up Xyz Evolution!" he shouted slamming the card onto his blade, with white energy coming from the thundercloud and striking the earth, the pinball from earlier just rolled by and was destroyed as the energy has hit it, "Come Forth! Rank 6! Metal Mech - Titanium Berserker!" he yelled out.

With the form of energy then being blasted away from the monster, it was revealed to be a mechanical, it was mostly covered with green armour plates, its lower half consisted of four spider like limbs, at the bottom of each limb heel attached to a flat circular part was a very dark grey metallic spheres. it's chest area was similar to Wyvern's but slightly larger, and it had dark red energy coming from it. Each shoulder was cylinder like with the edges smoothed out, at the top of each shoulder was a rotating platform and attached to this platform was a rectangular crate like object that was closed to the moment. at the elbow to the wrist was bulky with the upper side covered in the green armour, attached to the wrists were fast spinning claw pinchers that suddenly stopped rotating. its head was cone shaped having one big red lens as the eye, over the entire monster was lines of red energy coursing through them. It stood slightly taller than Steel Slasher.

 **Metal Mech - Titanium Berserker: Rank: 6, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 1600 **, OLU's: 1**

"No way!" Yuya said pale at the monster and what Matthew did to summon it, "How did he do that?" Ayu said shocked at the monster's appearance, "Rank Up Magic... A powerful card for any Xyz user... Honestly I thought Matthew didn't use it, due to his Deck's shared effect." Azara said, "Wait, how do you know about the card?" Oliver questioned her, "To be honest I have a Rank Up Magic card myself!" she said shyly with Sora shocked at hearing this. " _She can Fusion and Xyz Summon!_ " he thought annoyed by this.

"I activate Berserker's effect!" Matthew said as the shoulder pads parts glowed before morphing, when the glow stopped a turret was in place of either crate, "When Berserker is Xyz Summoned using an Mech Xyz Monster as Material, I can destroy Traps and Spells you control up to the number of Mech monsters I control!" he said as the turrets charged up a beam. "I'll destroy Pendulum Accommodation and Drago Helper who is treated as a Spell card in the Pendulum Zone!" he finished as the chosen cards were instantly destroyed when hit by the beams.

"Now I activate its main effect! By using an Overlay Unit…" he said as Berserker's only Unit was absorbed into its core. Berserker's OLU's: **1 - 1 =** **0**. "It now gains 400 ATK for every other monster on the field until the end of the turn!" Berserker's ATK: **2800** **\+ 1600** = **4400**. "4400 ATK!" Yuya exclaimed at the rise of power, "Don't worry, he loses 400 ATK when a monster leaves the field" he said to Yuya.

"Battle! Steel Slasher attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Berserker attacks Scale Shift!" he ordered as the selected monsters went for their selected targets, while Yuya on Odd-Eyes was racing for an Action Card that he saw, as the Pendulum Dragon ran passed he grabbed it, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Now Steel Slasher's attack is negated!" he said with Odd-Eyes jumping at the last second from being hit by Slasher's sword, with Yuya now smiling at the escape he pulled.

"Good card, but wasted on the wrong monster..." Matthew said with narrowed eyes, "Huh why?" Yuya questioned, "Berserker gains another effect when Xyz Summoned with an Xyz Mech!" he said as the lines of energy on Berserker glowed stronger, "As long as its on the field, it can deal piercing battle damage!" he shouted as the pincher got sharp and hit Scale Shift, causing a huge explosion that hit Yuya and send him flying, "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he hit the floor, Yuya's LP's: **1325 – 4100 = 0**. (Yuya)

Yuya: **LOSE**

Matthew: **WINS**

With the Duel now over and Matthew the winner, the field vanished with the monsters going as well, Matthew then slowly walked up to Yuya but not to help him up, he stopped in front of his downed opponent. "Don't get cocky Yuya! Even if it's against your friend, always respect your opponent..." he finished as he left the room and right pasted the crowd with his brothers then following after him, "Hey! Where you going?" Yuzu shouted a bit pissed off at him, "I'm going home, see ya next time." he said as he stepped through the door, with Nigel the last of the three slamming the door shut.

 **End of chapter 7**

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the Duel, and hope you don't mind that the chapter was this long, as I needed to do descriptions for my monsters, other duels when they are seen again won't have the description in them, I wanted you lot to imagine what they looked like, this will be done for Nigel's and Oliver's monsters as well.**

 **Matthew's OC cards**

 **Ore Mech - Iron Driller**

 **Level: 4, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/1300**

When this card is Normal Summoned, and the only monster that you control: Special Summon 1 "Ore Mech" monster from you Hand. Once per turn, when this card declares an attack, tribute 1 "Ore Mech" monster you control (other than this card), and if you do, this card gains 200 attack points x the Level of the tributed monster until the end of the turn. Once per turn, target 1 other "Ore Mech" monster you control, increase this card's Level by the original Level of that target until the end of the turn.

 **Ore Mech - Gold Nugget**

 **Level: 3, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Return 1 card in your Hand to your Deck, shuffle your Deck, then Special Summon as many "Ore Mech" monsters from you Deck, whose combined Levels are equal or less than this cards current Level. Once per turn, target 1 other "Ore Mech" monster you control, increase this card's Level by the original Level of that target until the end of the turn.

 **Ore Mech - Tin Wheeler**

 **Level: 2, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 600/800**

When this card is Normal Summoned and your opponent controls a monster, Special Summon from your Hand or Deck 1 "Ore Mech - Tin Wheeler". If this card is attached to an "Mech" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material; that monster gains 600 ATK as long as this card is attached to that monster. Once per turn, target 1 other "Ore Mech" monster you control, increase this card's Level by the original Level of that target until the end of the turn.

 **Ore Mech - Coal Bit**

 **Level: 1, Effect, Rock, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 100/100**

When this card is Special Summoned though card effects, draw 1 card for every 2 "Mech" monsters that you control (these are treated as your draw phase). You can use the effect of 1 (and only 1) "Ore Mech - Coal Bit" once per turn. Once per turn, target 1 other "Ore Mech" monster you control, increase this card's Level by the original Level of that target until the end of the turn.

 **Metal Mech - Steel Slasher**

 **Rank: 4, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

2 Level 4 "Mech" monsters

Once per turn, target 1 monster that your opponent controls, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: That monster loses ATK equal to half the DEF of any 1 monster on the Field until the end of the turn. Once per turn, if this card battles a monster with ATK higher than this card's ATK: (Quick Effect) Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, switch the ATK of the battling monsters until the end of that turn. (battle damage to your opponent is halved) During your main phase and this Xyz Summoned card has no Xyz Material attached to it: Target 2 "Mech" monsters in your Graveyard, attach them to this card as Xyz Material, but you cannot activate this card's above effects if you do.

 **Alloy Mech - Aluminium Wyvern**

 **Rank: 5, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2300/2500**

2 Level 5 "Mech" monsters

As long as this card has Xyz Material attached to it, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn, (Quick Effect) you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and if do: All "Mech" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn this effect was used. When this Xyz Summoned card is the only monster on your field, target 1 "Mech" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it and if you do, attach this card to that monster as Xyz Material, (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon, Xyz Material attached to this card are also attached to the Special Summoned monster).

 **Metal Mech - Vibranium Claw (Vibranium is a Fictional metal from the Marvel Universe, I couldn't find the Symbol for it, so I made one for it Vb)**

 **Rank: 5, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/1800**

2 Level 5 "Mech" monsters

As long as this card is face-up on your side of the field, and you take any damage: This card gains ATK equal to the damage you took. (This effect last until you use the effects below). Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and if you do activate 1 of these 2 effects: 1) Double the ATK this card has gained with its effect. (battle damage is halved if you activate this effect), 2) Destroy as many of your opponent's monsters as possible with less ATK then this card's ATK. (But this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect).

 **Metal Mech - Titanium Berserker**

 **Rank: 6, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2800/1600**

3 Level 6 "Mech" monsters

This card gains an extra attack for every other monster on the field, but it cannot declare an attack if there are no other monsters on the field. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and if you do until the end of the turn: This card gains 400 ATK for every other monster on the field, but will lose 400 ATK when another monster leaves the field. Once per turn if this card has no Xyz Material attached to it: Target 1 "Mech" in your Graveyard, attach it to this card as Xyz Material. When this card is Xyz Summoned using an "Mech" Xyz Monster as Xyz material: 1) Destroy face-up Traps and Spells that your opponent controls, up to the number of "Mech" monsters that you control. 2) This card can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent when it battles a monster in Defense Position.

 **Rank Up Magic Add On Force**

 **Normal Spell Card**

Special Summon 1 Xyz Summoned Xyz Monster from your Graveyard, then with this card's effect, banish a monster with a Level from your Graveyard that was used and attached to a Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, and if you do: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is higher than the targeted Xyz Monster's Rank with the Level of banished monster being how many Ranks higher the Xyz Monster in the Extra Deck can be then the target on the Field. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon, Xyz Material attached to the Xyz Monster on the field are attached to the Summoned monster as Xyz Material)

 **Mechs Magnetic Ore Field**

 **Continious Trap Card**

You can activate this card, when your opponent Normal or Special Summons monsters while you control 1 or more "Mech" monsters. As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can no longer skip their battle phase, monsters they control in ATK Position must battle "Mech" monsters that you control (you decide what "Mech" monster you want to be targeted for attacks. Your opponent cannot activate the effects of Traps or Spell cards during their battle phase as long as this card is face-up. If you control no "Mech" monsters, destroy this card.

 **That's Matthew's OC cards for him to use, I hope their effects are ok for what their Levels/Ranks are; and now for OC cards that Yuya used**

 **Pendulum Accommodation**

 **Continious Spell**

If you control, 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can activate this card, as long as this card is face up, you can activate this effect: Once per turn, you can reveal up to 2 Monster Cards in your hand to your opponent or target up to 2 face-up Pendulum Monsters in your Extra Deck, and if you do: You can change the Scales in your Pendulum Zones to be able to Pendulum Summon the targeted monsters in your hand or face-up Extra Deck, these change last until the Pendulum Zones affected by this card are destroyed. (even if this card leaves the field)

 **Pendulum Burst**

 **Quick Play Spell**

you can activate these 2 effect depends on the requirement that are on the field; 1) You control a Pendulum Monster, send it to the Extra Deck face-up, if you do, destroy all monsters your opponent/s that had lower ATK then the sent Pendulum monster, When monsters are destroyed through this effect, inflict damage to your opponent/s equal to the difference of the Pendulum Monster's ATK and all destroyed monster's ATK to your opponent/s. 2) If you control 2 Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zone; destroy them and if you do target up to 2 Spell or Traps your opponent controls, destroy them. (1 target for 1 Pendulum Zone that your destroy)

 **I would like to tell Fire Breather who left a review, that I will except their OC, now there are 2 spaces left for Xyz Characters, but you need to private message me the Deck list, you can use fan made cards if you want, but I need the Deck list of the cards you want. I can't make the strategies for you, I tried to get hold of you about this, but it wouldn't let me reply to your review, so go onto my profile, PM me with the character's full bio, that description you gave wasn't good enough for it, and we can talk about the character any time, when I have questions or you have fan made cards you want in it, that is all.**


	8. The Dark Dragon of Rebellion

"Speaking"

 ***noises***

" _Thoughts or Monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **Standard Dimension, The Denisu Residence (the evening after Yuya and Matthew's Duel)**

"You didn't have to be so rough with Yuya in that Duel by the way." Oliver said as he was constantly stirring a pot of spaghetti pasta to make sure it didn't boil and overcook, "Well sorry, but he pissed me off for being cocky..." Matthew said as he was stirring the bolognese sauce, "I mean I could understand you two for being cocky as it took you ages to get past that strategy." he said reminding them for being cocky at finally beating that combo of his, "That's different and you know it!" Oliver countered.

"The problem is the way you went about it…" Nigel said, as he was feeding their Jack Russell Terrier named Russell, "What you said is true, that he shouldn't have gotten cocky for being lucky at getting through it first try, but you shouldn't have lashed out like that, now Yuya may think that you hate him!" Nigel finished putting the dog food away.

"I don't hate him, I just wanted to teach him to always respect the opponent, even if he does get through their strategy…" Matthew said frowning, "And don't you think that he was acting out of character, I mean not once since we met him as he acted like that before." he finished, "Maybe he was just happy about getting past the strategy and true he hasn't acted like that before." Oliver said now running cold water on the pasta to keep it from sticking to each other and shaking the water out.

"Boys, I'm Home! Is the tea ready?" a woman shouted having just shut the main door, "Yeah Mum, we're just about the serve it up." Matthew replied back having just turned off the stove, now walking into the kitchen was their mother Emma Denisu, she's 38, has shoulder length hair, which is the same colour as her sons, and wearing a dark purple business suit, with the bottom a knee length skirt, "Oh good, because I have some new for you three, so I'll tell you during tea, but right now I'm starving!" she said putting her bag down...

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

"So Matthew, how was the Duel against your friend Yuya?" she said taking a mouthful afterwards, "Well I won..." he said quietly, "What happened Nigel?" she said to her second eldest child, "Well like he said he won, but he did it a little too rough." Nigel said not wanting to upset his mother, "And why was he being rough Oliver?" she said to the youngest of the three, "Yuya pissed him off by getting cocky when he broke through his strategy!" he said to her with a bit of sweat forming from her staring.

"B-before you rant off..." Matthew quickly said, as she was about to scorn him, "The only reason is that at that moment, he dissed me, like I wasn't worth his time, which is strange for him since he's always so friendly." he finished, Anna than thought of the information she received, "Fine, but you still need to apologise to him tomorrow, okay?" she finally said sternly. "Yes Mom!" he said then changing the subject. "So what was the news you had for us?" he asked making her smile , and then reaching into her bag, and bringing out some paperwork with her handing them one each with them looking at it, then looking shocked, and then making them grin at each other...

* * *

 **The Sakaki Residences**

Yuya currently lying down on his bed, not really in the mood for starting the homework they got, thinking about what happed after his Duel against Matthew...

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Are you okay Yuya?" Yuzu said helping him up after the Denisu brothers lefted the building, "Yeah I'm fine, thanks Yuzu." he said getting up, "Man that was some attack, and I didn't think he would get angry like that." he finished, "The only reason he did that Yuya was because he thought you didn't respect him any more." Azara said with Yuya shocked at this.

"W-What are you on about? Of course I respect him!" he defended himself with Shuzo joining in, "Are sure about that Yuya? Cause if you did, then why were you acting so cocky and rubbing it in after getting through his strategy so easily?" Shuzo said with narrowed eyes, "What I did?" Yuya asked them shocked...

* * *

 **End of flashback**

" _I honestly don't remember getting cocky in the Duel, but I do remember Matthew saying that I got lucky..._ " he then thought of what he said, " _B_ _ut he's right, I did get lucky, I don't know what cards I'm going to get next, so if I hadn't drawn Pendulum Burst, then I wouldn't have thought of all that planning after that, either way i would have losted, he's to good!"_ he thought, " _I still can't believe that he could do that…_ " he thought of what happened next...

* * *

 **Flashback of the last turn...**

"Go! Rank Up Xyz Evolution!" Matthew shouted, slamming the card onto the blade, with white energy coming from the thundercloud and striking the earth, "Come Forth Rank 6 Metal Mech Titanium Berserker!" he shouted as the evolved monster took itself instead of Cobalt Wyvern...

* * *

 **End of flashback**

" _I can't believe that Xyz Monsters can evolve like that._ " he suddenly thought, "H _e was amazing, but now I think that I may have ruined my friendship with him, I need to apologise to him tomorrow!_ " he thought now closing his eyes to go to sleep...

* * *

 **Hiragi Residences**

"Wow, Gong can't believe that Yuya lost to Matthew and very harsh as well." Gongenzaka said to Yuzu over a computer chat, with Yuzu the one to contact him, "I know and when Yuya left, I could tell that he was sadden at his show boating and that he may lose his friendship with Matthew." Yuzu said to him concerned, "You should have seen Matthew Duel, it was amazing and scary at the same time." she said, "Well Gong, as a man, should be able to take him, and Gong will go full force on Matthew!" he said with confidence.

"Well I gotta go Gong, I'll see ya tomorrow?" she said, "Sure, night Yuzu!" Gongenzaka said stopping the communication, with Yuzu then going to bed...

* * *

 **Azara's Apartment**

This Apartment Complex allowed for dogs to stay, a reason why Azara lived here, so Ruby can be sheltered, it was fairly nice and kept clean, currently Ruby was curled up on the bed, while Azara in her black sleeping clothes at her desk going through her Deck with her looking at a card that was a Rank Up Magic card. "Man, I can't believe that Matthew can Rank Up his monsters. I wanted to Duel him before, but now I really want to, and so do you lot." she finished talking to her cards, with her hearing faint roars, "Great so let's work on the Deck together." she said smiling...

* * *

 **The Next day, (Afternoon)**

At You Show Duel School in the waiting room was Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, the Kids, Azara, Ruby and Gongenzaka, they were all here with Azara and Gongenzaka waiting for Matthew, Azara because she wanted to Duel, and Gong to Duel and teach him a lesson.

"When should Matthew get here, Gong the man can't wait any longer!" Gongenzaka said, "Doe he always act to like that?" Sora asked confused at Gong's third person talking, "Yes..." Ayu said, "Me too Gong and I think I should be ready." Azara said quietly but a bit louder than yesterday. "Guys you're making Yuya feel worse!" Yuzu said to them with them looking back at Yuya, who wasn't talking and frowning.

"Oh sorry Yuya, I didn't mean to rude in any way, I just wanted to Duel him!", Azara quickly said to Yuya, bowing in apology to him, "No, it's okay, I need him to get here as well, so I can apologise to him about yesterday." Yuya said making her stop. The door to the waiting room opening with the Denisu Brothers walking in all quiet, with Gongenzaka starting to walk up to Matthew, but was stopped by Yuzu, who shook her head as Yuya started walking towards Matthew and with him stopping when they reached.

"Hey..." they said at the same time, then looked shocked at each other, "You first..." they said again, "Stop copying me!" they shouted, with Matthew then putting his hand up to stop it from going any further, "Listen! I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I didn't mean to react that way, I seriously thought you didn't respect me anymore." Matthew said.

"No I'm sorry and you were right, I just got lucky, then gloated about it, and to be honest, I don't remember the gloating until last night.", Yuya said to him.

"So were just feeling for each other." Matthew joked with him and Yuya then giving a small laugh, he then held his hand out with Yuya grabbing him by the elbow and them now doing that weird arm hand shake that guys usually do. "Attention all students! Report to the entrance of the school, there is something big to talk about!" Shuzo said over the com system.

"Hmm I wonder what's going on?" Yuya said to the others, with the three brother grinning at each other, "What do you three know?" Yuzu asked suspicious of them grinning like that, "Oh nothing, you'll just have to go and find out." Oliver said walking back out the room, with Matthew and Nigel following with the others following after them but confused...

* * *

 **A few moments later**

In the entrance at the front was Shuzo and standing next to him was the Denisu Brothers mother Anna, when the lot from the waiting room arrived Shuzo started talking, "Now that everyone is here I would like to present to you an employee of Kaiba Corp, Mrs Denisu!" he finished as Anna bowed to the crowd, "Nice to meet you all, and I would like to present you some news but first..." she finished as she then scanned the crowd for someone and found him, "Mr Sakaki could you please come to the front!", she asked him, as he then made his way to the front.

"Yes Mrs Denisu?" he asked, "So you're the Yuya Sakaki of the Pendulum Summoning, first I would like to say, its nice to meet you!" she said bowing to him, "And second is that Kaiba had some news for all of you!" she said, with them now curious now with the Denisu brother knowing what was going on. "As you know, Yuya here is the only one that can Pendulum Summon at the moment..." she continued with them nodding, "But now that is about to change." she said smiling at their shocked expressions. "You don't mean that..." Yuya got out.

"That's right, Kaiba Corp has successfully replicated the Summoning energy and have created working Prototypes for Pendulum Monsters!" she said with the crowd in a frenzy at the news, "Alright you lot settled down!" Shuzo shouted to get them to be quiet, "You were saying..." he said with her nodding in thank you, "As I said we have successful prototypes for Pendulum and..." she paused as she reached into her bag and bringing out some papers.

"Seeing that this is where Pendulum Summoning is being taught by Yuya, due to me knowing this by my sons..." she said waving at her children with them blushing in embarrassment at her mentioning them, "I talked to the others at Kaiba Corp and getting Seto's permission, we have decided to allow you lot to come up with more Pendulum cards!" she said with a smile at them cheering but were silenced by Shuzo again.

"If you're interested at creating some Pendulum Cards, then I asked that you take one of these forms to fill out, and create the Name's, effects for both Monster and Pendulum effect, and the Archetype for them if you use an archetype that is, now I'll leave these here and you can fill them out, and while that is happening Yuya could I have a word with you?" she finished with her placing the papers on the table behind, before rushing out of the way of getting trampled by the rush of students getting the forms.

"What is it?" he asked worried, with her shaking her head, "Oh nothing is wrong, but I've different paperwork for you." she said getting said paperwork out, "As you know like his ancestors Seto, knows who gets credit for something, so he has allowed for you to be named the true creator of the Pendulum Summoning, and you get rights to the Summoning method!" she said with Yuya and the other shocked at how generous the CEO was being.

"R-Really!" Yuya said, shocked, "Yes, so if you will go through this with your mother, we can get you an account for your shares of the profits which will be 30% of all profits made for Pendulum cards sold!", she said with them shocked again, "WHAT!" they said, "30%! That not fair, Yuya should get more than that." Ayu said angry, "No Ayu it's fine, beside I get something out of this, and the company will need the money more than I do so the amount is fine." Yuya said to her that he was fine with amount.

"Thank you for telling me this and I'll be sure to go through this with my Mom." he finished as she handed him the paperwork. "Thank you for taking the deal, oh..." she said just remembering something.

"For those who are planning for their Pendulum cards, you need to take the forms to Kaiba Corp directly and that you fill in your address so they can be sent to you when they are finished, they should be ready for the Miami ARC Championship!" she finished with them nodding in understanding, but Sora was shocked at this, " _But I don't have an address, what can I do?_ " he thought as he couldn't think of a way to get pendulum cards, and then send them to Academy.

"And now that is finished I'll be leaving, see you three later!" she said blowing kisses to her children, who were blushing more, "Oh by the way Yuya you need to send to paperwork to Kaiba Corp as well." she said leaving the building. "So that's what you were grinning for!" Tatsuya said to the brothers, "Yep!" they said minus Nigel, "And I'm guessing that you've started your forms then?" Yuzu said joining the conversation, "Yeah, we're making ours help out in our Extra Deck methods." Matthew said

" _Huh? Pendulum Summoning supporting Fusion, Synchro and Xyz..."_ Yuya thought to himself, and suddenly he saw flashes from about three years ago, of some cards for Odd-Eyes, "Something wrong Yuya?" Azara asked quietly, shaking Yuya out of his thoughts, "Oh? Err yeah I'm fine!" he said but they weren't convinced, he quickly changed the subject, "Err, so how about we go Duel? I mean Azara did want to Duel Matthew after all!" he said.

"Yeah your right, So Matthew." Azara said with her attitude slowly changing to one of confidence, "What do you say, you game?" she continued now smirking, with him smirking back, "Your on!" he said with him then walking to the Duel field, with her and the others following, while Yuya sighed in relief and then following them...

* * *

 **The Next Day**

In some alleyway with the centre of Miami City with people just walking by without noticing what was in the alleyway, which happened to be Yuto, his face covered by his mask, and he was currently in thought, " _It's been around 2 weeks since we got here and we haven't discovered anything, except for this..._ " he finished with him holding a small pin badge, that spelt LID, which stood for Leo's Institute of Duelling or the Leo Duel School.

" _The students of Leo Duel School all have these pins, and because Leo Akaba was the founder, then he must have left this dimension, knowing that his employees would continue his training of the students_ " he paused, " _I need to confront a duellist from the LID to find a connection._ " he finished as he then looked at said building...

* * *

 **Inside LDS**

"And now to break the ice, and any chance you have at winning this duel, Mobius the Frost Monarch, attack Power Dart Striker!", Sawatari said to his new monster, with it attacking his old Dart Striker, and it destroyed instantly, as well as the res of Kakimoto's Life Points.

Kakimoto: **LOSE**

Sawatari: **WINS**

"Nice play!" Ootomo said while Sawatari soaked up the attention and played with his hair, "It's not fair, your cards are so much better than mine!" Kakimoto whined, "Incorrect! You weren't defeated by the cards in my Deck, you were defeated by..." Sawatari said then snapping his fingers, "Sawatari!" they shouted as they surrounded him.

"That's me! And that's not to say that I don't have sweet cards, I mean I do, but what are sweeter are my skills", he said doing a stupid pose, "Skills that pay the bills and that give the thrill, so let give it up for..." he finished waiting for their response, "Sawatari!" they said again.

"That's me!" he said once again, "Now some may say that I've have a really big ego, well..." he said snapping his fingers, "He sure does!" they said hoping he wouldn't hear them… he didn't, "I sure do, but my Duelling skill are even bigger, so one more time boys" he said, "Sawatari!" they said hopefully for the last time that day.

"Is there anyone out there that can beat me?" he said, completely forgetting about a certain tomato haired Duellist, "Yuya Sakaki!" Yamabe said as Sawatari looked shocked then pissed off at the name, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUYA SAKAKI!" Sawatari shouted.

"Don't you remember that he annihilated you in your Duel?" Kakimoto said remembering the bump that had formed when Sawatari came flying at them, "Because he had better cards, the cards were shacked against me, I never stood a chance!", he said angry, "What" Yamabe shouted, "Don't you remember" Ootomo then said after him, "Before the Duel you took Yuya's Pendulum cards and give him trash cards, and he didn't use them!" Kakimoto then finished for them.

Sawatari then looked up angry, and clearly ignoring the parts about him being a hypocrite, "Mark my words Yuya Sakaki, I'll have my revenge, and you'll be washed up!" he said ominously...

* * *

 **You Show Duel School**

"Ah refreshing, that was a great Duel, even if we lost, right Azara?" Yuya said washing his face with Azara doing the same next to him, "It sure was, but it would have been great to win, now I've lost against all three..." Azara whined out, having lost to Matthew yesterday, as Matthew got lucky with an Action Card that turned the Duel around, and then today against Oliver and Nigel with her Duelling with Yuya. Suddenly a towel was handed to her, "Oh thank you Yuzu!" she said taking the towel and wiping her face, with Sora, Futoshi and Tatsuya drying their faces as well.

"It sure was close though..." Oliver said washing his hands under the sink while Nigel was drying his own hands, "Yeah but if Nigel hadn't Double Tuned Prism Splitter you would have won for sure?", Sora said with Matthew nodding in agreement, "That poor Meteor Black Comet Dragon though, you didn't need Prism Splitter to be so rough with the poor thing." Matthew said to Nigel who just shrugged, while everyone else was shuddering at the brutal beheading that Nigel's Ace did to Azara's dragon.

"So what do we do now?" Azara said now louder then she was yesterday having gotten close to the group is such as short time, "Ice Cream!" Sora, Futoshi and Oliver cheered throwing their arms into the air, "Err, No!" Yuzu said...

* * *

 **That Afternoon**

Sometime had gone by and walking back to You Show near the river was Yuzu, Azara and Ayu with Ruby with them, with Yuzu holding a bag, "Honestly why did I say yes to this, I thought I said no, so how did I end up doing this?" Yuzu exclaimed with Azara and Ayu giggling, "I don't know Yuzu you seemed to change your mind when Yuya asked!" Ayu said giggling, "And he was nice enough to add some money to the amount so all of us could have some." Azara said, "Why did you change your mind when..." Azara said but was cut off by Yuzu.

"Shhhh... do you hear that?" Yuzu said not realizing she had a blush on her face, they all stopped to look at the direction she was facing the direction she was, "What wrong Big Sis?" Ayu asked confused, "I see what she sees, but why is this worrying her?" Azara said also confused.

Up at the road above them was two of Sawatari's goons, who were walking by with one carrying a box and the other was holding a lunch box in a bag, "Man Sawatari gonna go all out with Yuya in his next Duel and Yuya won't know what hit him!" Ootomo said, "Are you nuts why would Yuya Duel him again, after what he did to his friends?" Yamabe argued back, "True but he would if Sawatari used one of his tricks again, and this time Yuya will be the one in trouble!" Ootomo said as they started laughing.

"So they plan to do what they did last time..." Yuzu said to herself with Azara confused, "What happened last time?" Azara asked Ayu, "That creep Sawatari stole some of Yuya's Pendulum Cards, then took me, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Yuzu hostage to make Yuya Duel, but Yuya won and took back his cards." she said giving a cute glare at the Goons direction, "That's Awful..." Azara said glaring at their direction.

"Come on we should get going, A hungry Sawatari is an angry Sawatari." Ootomo said with them now moving faster, "Come on you two!" Yuzu said as she started to run after them, "Huh but why?" Ayu said not wanting to go closer to those creeps, "If Yuya's involved then we need to stop them, and I want to thank Yuya for saving us back then." she said, with Ayu now understanding as she Azara and Ruby ran after her...

* * *

 **The Warehouse District**

On top of Warehouse no. 53 was Yuto looking at the LDS building in the distance, with him having found a bunch of students that go there inside one of the warehouses but not knowing which one they were in, suddenly he heard foot step and turned in the direction they came from, and spotted two LDS students running to the a warehouse which was No. 52. opening the door, then shutting it.

"Good now that I know which one it is, I can get some info from them." he said as he then went through his Deck to make sure that it was ready, with a ghostly image of Dark Rebellion appearing and looking at the direction the two came from, " _Hmm what is that energy that I feel?_ " he said with him feeling a strange energy, " _Wait this feels familiar, like with..._ " his eyes then widen in shocked, " _Ruri!_ " he finished.

At another location near the warehouse was Yuzu, Azara, Ayu and Ruby, "Right we found out where they went to, what now?" Ayu asked, "We is just me and Azara, you're going back to You Show!" Yuzu said to the girl, "But why?" she asked sad, "It will be dangerous for you Ayu and we don't won't you to get hurt, right Azara?" she said to Azara who nodded. "And if you go to You Show you can warn Yuya and the others about this, then they can come and help us, do you understand that Ayu?" Azara said to her as she nodded.

"They went into Warehouse 52, so tell Yuya and the others this and stay back at You Show, take Ruby with you, you hear that girl?" Azara said to Ayu and asked Ruby to watch over her, with Ruby barking in understanding, "Right good luck you two." Ayu said running off with Ruby following after her. "Ready?" Yuzu said, "Ready!" Azara said to her with them running up to the door.

Back with Yuto, who had finished checking his Deck and placed it into his Xyz Dimension Duel Disk, he then heard more footsteps so he turned to face that direction and was shocked to see two girls at the door to 52, but he was more shocked at seeing Yuzu, who he was mistaken for someone else, " _R-Ruri!, why are you here? I thought that you were captured?_ " he thought, " _At least your safe, and Shun will be happy when I bring you too him._ ", he added in his mind as the girls walked into the warehouse...

* * *

 **Inside the Warehouse**

Currently inside the warehouse was Sawatari and his goons, with Sawatari about to take a bite from his delicious looking Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey, when suddenly the doors slammed opened, with him nearly choking on his bite of pie, with his goon handing him a bottle of water to wash down the food, You cowards!" Yuzu shouted out at him.

"So you plan to Duel Yuya again? Why bother with that, Yuya is better than you so why should he waste his time with you, where you have to resort to tricks to try and win!" Yuzu yelled with the hope of pissing him off, "Ah dearest Yuzu, what a surprise, and who's your lovely friend with you?" Sawatari said recovering from the choking and looking at Azara… but mostly at her chest, who quickly covered it with her arms, "Your worst nightmare if you don't stop staring!" she said with a small blush sporting her face.

"By the way Sawatari, you have some crumbs around your mouth." Yuzu pointed out to him, with him feeling his face and him being handed a handkerchief and then wiping his face. He then tossed it into the air dramatically, "Well well, Yuzu and your hot friend, it looks like you have fallen for my..." he never finished.

"Duel Me Sawatari!" Yuzu having been the one to interrupt him, "And beca...", he tried to say again, "And when I'm done with you, your going to leave Yuya and the rest of us alone!" she said, "The Goddess of Victory will smile upon m..." he once again tried to say. "What's wrong? You afraid that your gonna lose again to someone who goes to a crappy school than you!" Yuzu said interrupting him again, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN TALK WOMAN!" Sawatari shouted out.

"As I was saying..." he tried again, "And why should we listen to a third rate Duellist such as you?" Azara said this time, getting payback for him staring. "T-third rate Duellist..." Sawatari said slowly under his breath, "She's being too generous, you're a hundred rate Duellist at best!" Yuzu said, with the port door suddenly shutting, "Huh?" the girl said looking back and seeing one of the goons shutting the door.

"Now you've gone and done it! Fine Yuzu, I accept your Duel, and when I win, you'll make the perfect hostage just like last time!" he said smirking with her looking pissed off, he then attached his Duel Disk on his arm with her then doing the same.

"AHH!" the goon at the door screamed as the doors suddenly opened with Yuto in his Mask had sent him flying forward in front of the girls with them looking back to see a Masked Duellist walking past them, "Stay back you two!" Yuto said to them, "And why should I do that?" Yuzu said concerned at his appearance.

"Oh a mysterious stranger walks in to save the day, tough luck bob! I'm not interested and what are you doing here?" Sawatari said to him with Yuto narrowing his eyes at the sight of his badge, he then threw his arm out from under his cape, causing his Duel Disk to be shown, "Nice Duel Disk you got that, and judging that you're showing it you want to Duel?" Sawatari said.

"Look here buddy, this is my Duel so but out!" Yuzu said then faced Sawatari, but Yuta then grabbed her arm to stop her, as she looked back at him in shock, "I don't want you to get hurt again." was all Yuto said, with her and Azara shocked, Yuzu being shocked at seeing his eye through the goggles and Azara shocked by what he said, " _What did he mean again?_ " she thought.

"Alright cool guy, you got your self a deal, and when I beat you with my new Deck, we'll see whose trying to be the cool guy." Sawatari said with him activating his Duel Disk's blade, with Yuto doing the same with his, "DUEL!" they both shouted to each other, both drawing five cards.

Yuto's LP: **4000**

Sawatari's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Yuto said, with Sawatari smirking, "Then by all means go ahead, you'll need all the help you can get." he said, with Yuto taking all five of his cards and placing them into the Spell & Trap zone slot, "I place all five cards in my Hand face-down and end my turn!" he said with all five cards appearing bigger on the field before vanishing, with this revelation shocking everyone, "I'm sorry what?" Sawatari said shocked, "You heard me, I end my turn! Its your turn!" he said not wanting to repeat himself.

Yuto's cards x 0

* * *

 **You Show Duel School**

"Man I wonder where they are?" Yuya said sitting down worried, with others sitting and going through their Pendulum Card applications, "They might be delayed due to the supermarket being overcrowded." Matthew suggested, while doing some rough designs for his Pendulum Ore Mech Monsters, so far he had done the Monsters/Pendulum effect, but was stumped on what to make the Scales be.

"Yeah I guess that could be a reason, but why am I really worried for them?", Yuya asked back as Matthew, Nigel and Oliver smirked at one another, "Are you sure its for all of them or just Yuzu?" Oliver teased, making Yuya blush, "I-I-I don't know what your talking about!" Yuya said blushing, with Matthew about to talk again, when suddenly Ayu and Ruby run into the room.

"Big Bro Yuya!" Ayu shouted as she ran up to Yuya and the other getting up as she suddenly starting to trip, as she fell Yuya caught her, "Ayu are you okay?" he said as Matthew went up to Ruby, "Are you okay as well?" he asked the dog, who was just panting.

The bag that Ayu was carrying was thrown into the air when she tripped, with the bag soaring into Futoshi lap, "Ayu what's wrong and where is Yuzu and Azara?" Yuya asked her, "Aww man the Ice creams melted!" Sora whined as they all heard him, but Yuya and the three older ones, just looked at Ayu, who now had tears in her eyes, "Big Sis Yuzu and Azara are in danger!" she said with them shocked.

"What are you on about Ayu?" Yuya now knowing he was right and that something had happened, " ***** **Sniff*** After we got the ice cream, we were on our way back, when we saw those goons that were with Sawatari when he took your cards..." she said then pause with Yuya's eye narrowing but he didn't say anything, "We heard that Sawatari was planning to get back at you, so we followed them with Yuzu and Azara making me come back with Ruby..." she paused.

"I don't know what happened after that but I'm worried." she finished, "Shhhh, It's okay Ayu don't worry we'll go there and make sure they're fine right guys?" Yuya said to Matthew, Nigel and Oliver, who nodded.

"T-Thank you, they went into Warehouse 52 at the harbour, can you take them Ruby?" Ayu said to the dog who barked at the comment, "Right let's go you three!" Yuya said running out of the room with Ruby and other three running after him.

* * *

 **Back to the Duel...**

 **Turn 2**

Sawatari was currently laughing at what Yuto had done, "Oh that's brilliant? you came in here acting all cool and mysterious, and then you go and do something like that." he finished with his goons laughing as well, "And now to show you want a real Duellist can do, I DRAW!" he said drawing his card.

"And I'll start by taking advantage of your face down cards, since you have 2 or more cards in your Spell & Trap card zone, I can Special Summon this chilling villain from my hand, appear Escher the Frost Vassal!" he said as he placed the monster on his blade, with a blue and green armoured covered monster appearing with it appearing to be sitting on a block of ice.

 **Escher the Frost Vassal: Level: 4, Aqua, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 800/** 1000

"I now tribute him to Tribute Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" he said taking Escher of the blade sending it to the grave, and placing a new monster in its place, and on the field, Escher disappeared in blue particles with it being replaced by a bigger version of it.

 **Mobius the Frost Monarch: Level: 6, Aqua, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 1000

"Alright he summoned a Level 6 monster with 2400 ATK!" Kakimoto shouted with Sawatari smiling, then pointing at two of Yuto's face downs, "I activate Mobius's effect! When Tribute Summoned as it was, I can destroy up to 2 face down Spells or Traps you control!" he finished with Mobius gathering cold energy in his hands and then unleashing a blizzard that caused the two card that were to be destroyed flip up, and reveal that one was a Trap and the other a Spell that were then destroyed, this caused Yuzu and Azara to gasp in worry.

"And now I activate the Spell, Tribute Carnival! And since I performed a successful Tribute Summon, I can Tribute Summon again!" he said taking another card from his Hand, "And here I thought carnivals were supposed to be fun." Yuzu said worried, "Your right this one isn't fun, well for me it is, because now I Tribute Summon..." he said as Mobius then dissipated into blue particles, "Mobius the Mega Monarch!" he said as a new monster appeared.

 **Mobius the Mega Monarch: Level: 8, Aqua, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 1000

"I know what you're thinking, normally Level 7 or 8 monsters usually requires two tributes, but with Mega Monarch's effect, I only need to use 1, so long as it was Tribute Summoned as well, and now I activate Mega Monarch's other effect!" he said as a frosty wind started to gather around the Mega Monarch's hands, "When it's Tributed summoned as well, I can destroy up to 3 Spell or Traps that you control!" he said, with Kakimoto chuckling, "You should use those cards while you still can loser!" he said.

"I'm afraid he can't do that, as when Mega Monarch is Tribute Summoned using a WATER Attribute monster, my opponent can't activate the cards that it targets!" he said as Mega Monarch unleashed a blizzard with it destroying the cards, and causing Yuzu and Azara to shield themselves from a sudden cold wind.

"That was really strange, I just felt that, did you?" Yuzu said to Azara, who nodded, "Yeah and I've got goosebumps from that." Azara said rubbing her arm to get rid of them, "But we shouldn't have felt that, this isn't an Action Duel so the monster should just be 3D holograms with no real mass..." Yuzu said concerned, "So that means the masked guys is causing this!" Azara said looking at the person in question.

"Now that all of your cards on the field are gone and you have nothing in your Hand, you can't defend yourself against my awesome power, which is really pathetic seeing that you made that cool entrance and all, you really should've let her Duel instead." Sawatari said chuckling at what he said.

"While I don't want to agree with him, he's right, you haven't done anything good, so why don't you end of the Duel so that I can..." Yuzu said but Yuto suddenly looked at her, with a look that said that he wasn't giving up, so she then back up again, " _Why is he so calm, he can't get out of this situation?_ " she wondered what going on in his head.

"You should have listen to her, now Mobius the Mega Monarch attack him directly!" Sawatari ordered as the Mega Monarch's spikes glowed light blue and grew longer, with a blizzard starting to pick up again, "This is bad, he'll take 2800 Damage when it goes through!" Azara said worried for the masked Duellist.

Yuto then held up his hand, "I now activate my Traps, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my Graveyard!" he said as three copies of the card, appeared out of the Graveyard slot, "What from the Graveyard?", "But How?" Ootomo and Yamabe said, "They're right, the only way you could activate them is through requirements being meet!" Sawatari said shocked at first then realizing why he could activate them.

"Correct! Since you declared a direct attack on me, I can Special Summon all Phantom Knights of Shadow Veils from my Graveyard as Monsters!" Yuto said placing the Trap cards on the blade despite them being traps in the first place, he placed them in Defense Position. With three identical fiery ghost knights appearing on horses that were similar to their knights.

 **The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/300 x3**

"Wait you Summoned them as monsters?" Sawatari said shocked at the revelation, but then smirked, "So that's why your were so calm before, with me destroying them and declaring an attack against you, you could do what you just did!"" he said understanding. "So if I hadn't destroyed them, I could have attack you directly without them triggering, not that it matters as I can still destroy them, so now Mobius attack the one on the left! Sleet Spike Smash!" he said and ordered the Mega Monarch to destroy the monster treated trap,

"When a Shadow Veil is destroyed as a monster, it is banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard." Yuto said, "That won't matter, as that's gonna happen in my next turns, I end place one card face down to end my turn." he said as the card appeared bigger.

Sawatari's x 1

 **Turn 3**

"There won't be a next turn after this!" Yuto said shocking everyone, "Huh, what are you on about? Of course there will be a next turn, your monsters are too weak, they don't hold a candle to Mobius!" Sawatari said shocked at this news.

"Because…" Yuto said drawing his card, "You're not a true Duellist, I can tell because any Duellist would know that it's not over until the last card is drawn, which has been." Yuto said ominously, "What are you on about, are you saying that the card you drew is now gonna let you beat me?" Sawatari asked him but Yuto continued, "You've also lost because your hearts is not playing with your monster!" he said, with them confused but Azara and Yuzu.

"Man what's with this guy, he's talking like loser would when they've been beat!" Ootomo said laughing with others laughing as well, "He's right, you wouldn't be saying this stuff if you were winning right?" Sawatari said smirking when he didn't receive a reply, "See, your proving it, you've lost, there is no way for you to defeat me." Sawatari said then laughed again.

Yuto how hadn't said anything until they were done, "I'm about to win and I'll show you with something that you haven't seen before…" he said as he threw his arm out, "Now using my 2 Level 4 Shadow Veils..." he continued, "No way!" Sawatari shouted in shock, but Yuto didn't hear him, "He's gonna..." Azara shocked, "Xyz Summon!" Yuzu finished for her, "I build the Overlay Network!" Yuto shouted.

On the field Yuto's two monster traps turned into beams a purple energy that flew straight up into the air, with a galaxy vortex appearing on the floor with the beams going into said vortex, " _Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs, now descend!_ " he finished his chant as his Extra Deck opened and ejected a card with him grabbing it.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" he said as he placed the card over the material, and on the field Dark Rebellion appeared has he did a small spin before bracing his arms out.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank: 4, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000, OLU's: 2**

"Wow, what an amazing dragon..." Azara said staring at the Xyz dragon, with Yuzu nodding her head shocked at the Summon.

* * *

 **With Yuya and the others, (a few moments after Dark Rebellion's summon)**

Currently in the harbour was Ruby, as she was a fastest runner, followed by Yuya, then the three Brothers, it was currently dark out with a few stars out, "31, 32, 33, 3..." Yuya said counting the numbers on the doors when he suddenly stopped running, letting the three behind him run past, the reason why was because his chest started to hurt out of nowhere, " _Man I must have pushed myself too far..._ " he thought catching his breath, his chest was hurting, but it then stopped.

"Come on Yuya, we're almost there!" Matthew said also stopping to look back at Yuya and waved him closer before taking of after his brothers, "R-right, just needed to catch my breath!" Yuya said then starting to run again with his chest still hurting but not as much. Suddenly a ghostly image of Odd-Eyes appeared floating next to Yuya as he ran, " _Wait, Yuya felt that that as well?! Strange, but why did he shrug it of like that?_ " Odd-Eyes said having felt something just a moments a go, " _Whatever caused it, its close, and powerful, I need to be ready for it._ " he finished with a growl as he disappeared back into his card.

* * *

 **At LDS, (A few moments after the summon)**

In the control room of LDS were the employees on the computers gaining info, because at that moment, the equipment detected a powerful Summoning Method, but it wasn't Pendulum or anything new, on the big screen was the word XYZ, which was the for an Xyz Summon. "Gather as much info on the Summon as possible!" Nakajima ordered to the staff as Reiji sat in his chair glaring at the screen, with the Xyz from the screen appearing in both lens of his glasses backwards.

* * *

 **Back to the Duel**

" _What the?! That dragon is back!_ " Dark Rebellion said to himself, with Yuto rubbing his chest a bit, " _No, its different slightly, nearly the same, but different._ " he said, then looking back a the monster Yuto's opponent was using, " _We need to finish this fast before they get here_." he said, with Azara hearing every word that he said, " _Another dragon? What's he on about?_ " she thought.

Sawatari having gotten over his shock was slow clapping at Yuto's summon, "Well done, I honestly didn't expect you to Xyz Summon..." he said with Yuto shocked but his mask hid it well, " _What, they know of Xyz Summoning, how?_ " he thought as he didn't expect the people of this dimension to know about it, "While that dragon of your is impressive..." Sawatari said pausing to look at the dragon, "A monster is only as powerful as it's ATK point say it is.

"Your Dark Rebellion's ATK is only 2500, while my Mobius the Mega Monarch's ATK is 2800, so you still lose!" he said as he compared the two monster's ATK , meanwhile Yuzu and Azara were looking at Yuto concerned for him and what the dragon could do with it's Overlay Units.

"Your Xyz Summon was all flash and pointless to you at this moment, so it look like your were wrong and this Duel will last longer." Sawatari said smirking and playing with his hair, " _Moron!_ " Yuzu/Azara/Yuto/Dark Rebellion thought to themselves, "No monster is pointless, and Xyz Monsters get their power from something else other than their ATK!" Yuto said angry at him dissing his ace like that.

"Fine I'll take the bait, where does this so called power come from?" Sawatari asked condescendingly, thinking he was lying, "Their Overlay Units..." Yuto said with him then throwing his arm out, "By making Dark Rebellion use of his 1 Overlay Units..." he said as Dark Rebellion absorbed a unit, causing his wings to separate twice and extend with them sparking with purple electricity, Dark Rebellion's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1**. "Dark Rebellion's effect activates! Until the end of this turn, he can cut the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster you control in half and then he gains that amount! Treason Discharge!" he said.

The purple lightning from Dark Rebellion's wings then shoot out at Mobius's with it surrounding the monster in rings before tightening, Mobius's ATK: **2800 = 1400** , Dark Rebellion's ATK: **2500 = 3900**. Dark Rebellion roared as he got stronger, "Oh no, now Mobius is weaker then that dragon!" Kakimoto yelled out, "And Sawatari can't believe it!" Yuzu said shocked at the effect, while Azara was having deja vu at the Level 5 part. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sawatari screamed out.

"You better believe, because I can use the same effect twice per turn! Treason Discharge!" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion's last unit was gone, **1 - 1 = 0** ,. (Dark Rebellion) **1400 = 700** , (Mobius) **3900 = 4600**. (Dark Rebellion) "4600!" Yuzu said shocked, "I still can't believe this!" Sawatari exclaimed.

"And now, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Yuto shouted as the dragon's extended wings gained a blue glow at the bottom, making the dragon start to fly with him heading straight at the weakened monster, "Mauling Mandible Charge!" Yuto shouted as the dragon's chin spike then glowed, with it being lodged in Mobius's stomach, causing an explosion take somehow shook the warehouse, Sawatari's LP: **4000 – 3900 = 100**.

* * *

 **With Yuya and Co.**

Yuya was now in the middle of the three brothers with Ruby still at the front, ***BOOM*** they suddenly saw smoke appearing from a warehouse in the distance, "I'm guessing that's the warehouse!" Matthew's said with them all stopping to get a look at where it came from, "Yuzu!" Yuya shouted having then started to run again with the other catching up to him.

* * *

 **Back to the Duel**

After the attack between the monsters, the warehouse had somehow been totalled, with Sawatari against the wall on the floor, and his goons spread around somewhere, with a bit a fire and smoke here and there, "Whoa, is it just me or did that dragon actually attack for real." Ootomo said scared along with the other two, "But that can't be this isn't an Action Duel, so it shouldn't have happened?" Kakimoto said confused and scared.

"Man that was rough..." Sawatari said opening his eyes, "What's going on here?" he said worried at what happened, "I'll ask the questions here!" Yuto said with one of his goggle lens cracked, having shielded Yuzu from the blast from the attack, he then took out the LID badge, "This badge is from the LDS building is it not?" he asked, "Yeah so what?" Sawatari said getting to his knees, "What is LDS's connection to Duel Academy?" Yuto further questioned, "Duel Academy, that place was destroyed years ago." Sawatari answered, with Yuto and Dark Rebellion shocked, " _WHAT!_ " they thought.

"Don't lie to me!" was all Yuto said, "I'm not, that island was destroyed about..." Sawatari said then counting his fingers, "1- no 200 years ago, when the island's volcano erupted and sunk the island." he said, "And besides all students from LDS get that badge when they enrol." he finished with Yuto now confused.

"I'm through with you..." Yuto said then making his away to the door, but Sawatari was now smiling, "Wrong, I'm through with you!" Sawatari said then pressing a button on his Duel Disk, "I activate my Trap, Ice Rage! And with it I can destroy the monster that destroyed a WATER Attribute monster on my field, and deal it's ATK to you as damage!" he said explaining the effect and then laughed, "4600 damage is what your gonna take!" he said still laughing, "No it won't..." was all Yuto said.

"What!" Sawatari said angry and no longer laughing, "I activate the Spell, Phantom's Knights Spear from the Graveyard!" Yuto said as the Spell appeared from the Graveyard and turned into an actual spear, "Since you activated a Trap card, that would affect my monster and destroy it, I can banish this and destroy your Trap!" he said as the spear glowed red and destroyed Sawatari's card "And then you take 100 points of damage!" he said still facing away from him still confused by his words before.

"Wait time out! Can't we talk about this?" Sawatari said panicking and flailing his arms about, and then the spear then launched forward, his eyes opened in shock and his face losing its colour, from the side it looks like the spear had hit him, but from the front the spear had just torn through his jacket, **100 – 100 = 0**. (Sawatari)

Sawatari: **LOSE**

Yuto: **WINS**

From the shock of nearly dying, he slid down the wall to the floor, when the spear vanished, Dark Rebellion form also vanished as well, but his ghostly form was still there, with him now looking out the door waiting for the dragon to appear any moment, no one could see him, " _It's getting closer!_ " he said eyeing the door.

Yuto was now making his way to Yuzu and Azara who were both guarded, he was confused at why Ruri was acting like this, and who her friend was, "Are you okay Ruri?" he asked Yuzu with her confused, "D-Do I know you? and who is Ruri?" she asked concerned. " _Maybe if she saw my face then she would know it's me, I thought she would know it was me due to Dark Rebellion and my Deck, but why does she not know her own name?_ " he thought, and then started to take his mask off.

When the mask was off, the small fire from the attack illuminated his face, shocking the girls and the others, "Y-Yuya!" the two girls said, "Yuya Sakaki!" the others said with Sawatari being held by Ootomo and Yamabe. "Yuya Sakaki what are doing here?" he said but then shrunk back from the glare he was getting from him, "Let's get out of here!" he shouted to his goons, with them carrying him and running out the door.

* * *

 **Outside the Warehouse**

"Alright we made it..." Oliver said seeing the smoke from warehouse 52, and stopping to catch his breath with the others, except for Ruby who never stopped and ran into the building, and coming out of the warehouse was Sawatari, with his goons carrying him, "Run!" they shouted as they passed them, not even seeing them, especially Yuya.

"What the hell happened to him?" Matthew said shocked and confused, with Nigel then running into the building after Ruby. "Yuzu and Azara are in there, we need to get in and help them!" Yuya said then running closer, not seeing a pink flash had occurred and ended within the building.

* * *

 **Inside (a few moment ago)**

"Ruri, It's me don't you remember?" Yuto said to Yuzu, "What are you on about Yuya? Why are you here, and who is Ruri?" she asked wondering what was going on, "And what with your choice in wardrobe"? Azara said thinking it was Yuya, when she heard barking, "Wait is that..." she said as she faced the doorway and saw Ruby, "Ruby!" she shouted as her companion ran over to her, as she crouched over to hug her as she licked her face.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice shouted, making all of them turn to see Nigel standing within the doorway, "I won't ask again, who are you? And step away from them creep!" he said as Yuzu was blocking his view of the cloaked person

Yuto then moved Yuzu out of his way, and got ready to duel the trespasser, "I won't let you take her!" he growled out as he was confused from the info he received and Ruri not knowing him and calling him Yuya, "W-What the, Yuya?!" Nigel said shocked then turning to see Yuya running closer, " _It's so close!_ " Dark Rebellion said, and then saw something, " _What the..._ " he thought

On Yuzu's wrist was her Bracelet, but now the entire thing was covered is a pink light, "Wha-what's going on?" she said confused with Azara looking at it confused as well, and Nigel was still looking at Yuya getting closer, then turned to see her bracelet glow stronger, with it blinding them.

After the flash had died down, the three opened their eyes and were shocked to discover that Yuto had vanished, "What? Where did he..." was all Yuzu said, "Yuzu!" she heard making her and Azara turn, and see Yuya with Matthew and Oliver run in, "What the heck happened here!" both Matthew and Oliver yelled at the same time, "Man it's looks like a twister hit in here." the older of the two said examining the room.

"Are you okay you two?" Yuya said to the two, "Yuya is that you?" Yuzu asked confused, "Yeah and how did you change your clothes so fast?" Azara added confused, "What are you two on about? Of course its me, and what this about me changing clothes?" he said confused, "Was Yuya with you three the entire time?" Azara asked Matthew, "Of course he was, he can't be in two places at once, what are you on about?" Matthew said as he faced her, with him done looking around at the damage.

"So was that really Yuya or someone else?" Yuzu said looking away now in thought with Azara doing the same, with Yuya, Matthew and Oliver confused, "Huh?" they said, all the while Nigel was just standing there, " _There are two Yuya?_ " he seemed to questioned himself.

End of chapter 8

* * *

 **To those reading this again, I've changed this part here, that info is on Chapter 2, anyway here is Dark Rebellion's new effect list.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

 **Rank: 4, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000**

2 Level 4 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, target 1 Level/Rank 5 or higher monster that your opponent controls, half it's current ATK and if you do, make this face up card gain the ATK that was lost until the end of the turn (this effect can be used twice per turn). If this card battles a Level/Rank 5 or higher monster in DEF position (During damage calculation) this card gains ATK equal to half the DEF of that monster until the end of the turn, also this card can inflict piercing battle damage during that battle only. During your standby phase and this card has no Xyz Material attached to it, target 2 Level 5 or lower Monsters in your Graveyard and if you do attach them to this card as Xyz Material, but you cannot activate this cards first effect if you use this effect.

 **To those who are reading this, I've change it... , the last changes had an effect that treated Rank 5 or higher as having a level, but I have in corporated that effect, which was giving to me by my friend Rayisoar5, into its main effect, along with the effect that deals piercing by the Dark Wolf has also been affect by this as well.**

 **Any way I hope this doesn't interfere with your reading... bye!**


	9. Talking about it!

**Time for Nigel's Deck to make its proper debut, i hope you like this duel.**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or Monsters Speaking_ "

* * *

 **Standard Dimension, (11:34 AM)**

"Are you okay sweetie?" Emma asked her son over the phone at work, having gotten a call from her son Nigel. "Yeah Mom I'm fine..." Nigel said to his mother using his silver chrome coloured Duel Disk on its phone setting with him walking through the public as they were walking around, with him just leaving the public school he attended. "I just had a small headache..." he lied, as he was distracted by what happened yesterday, "I needed to get out of there, and they said that it was okay, as long as I rest somewhere comfortable." he said to her.

"Well alright honey, you can either go home or go to You Show, but it may be empty apart from Principal Hiragi, so ask him if you can stay there for a while until your brothers get there okay?" she said, "Alright Mom, love you!" he said blushing at how his mother usually makes him and his brothers say goodbye with a "Love you!" at the end, "Aww, I love you too sweetie, I'll see ya later at home!" she finished as she ended the call with Nigel doing the same and putting his Duel Disk away.

" _God I hate lying to her, but what else could I have said?_ " he thought to himself as he sighed physically, " _I mean I was distracted, ain't my fault the teachers thought I had a headache I just went with the flow..._ " he continued to think to himself with him then thinking back to what happened last night.

" _I still can't believe that Yuya has a look alike, and that he somehow escaped when Yuzu's bracelet glowed, now he's out there and he could possibly ruin Yuya's rep, if his face is seen_ " he thought picturing the look alike's face with it overlapping Yuya's face, " _I need to find him and question him on what he was doing there!_ " he added as he clenched his right hand into a fist.

" _Maybe I should go to You Show, I mean it will be boring at home, and I've still got my application to fill out, just a few more touches and I can send it in._ " he thought as he made his way to You Show...

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Now outside the building of You Show, walking into the main entrance was Nigel, as he waited for the automatic door to open, he walked in, "Welcome to the You Show Duel School, birth place of Dueltaining, how can I..." Shuzo greeted thinking it was some random person walking into the building. "Oh It's just you Nigel..." he said coming to a realisation of it being Nigel, with Nigel looking at him a bit annoyed.

"Don't give me that look, you're always welcome here, but why here now, shouldn't you be at School?" he questioned him with Nigel not really wanting to talk outside of a duel, mimed out why he was here, by holding his head in fake pain, "Oh you got a headache!" Shuzo said with him getting a thumbs up, "Well glad that I know that, and if you want you can stay here, I think its gonna rain anyway." he said with him looking behind him at the doorway and saw a slight drizzle, with Nigel nodding at the offer and him walking into the waiting room...

* * *

 **In the City... (some time later)**

"Good thing I brought an umbrella with me, huh girl?" Azara said as she was holding said umbrella with Ruby barking happily at being sheltered from the rain, but she was then frowning " _Why am I still freaked out by that Yuya look alike from last night? It can't have been Yuya, because Matthew said he was with them all the way to the warehouse, and why was he calling Yuzu Ruri?_ " she thought to herself.

She then walked near a cafe, and stood outside of it, "Stay under the roofing girl I won't be long." she asked Ruby who barked at understanding now standing under said roofing as Azara did her umbrella up before walking into the cafe, it had a very nice and comfy theme inside.

"Hi, how can we help you today?" a young woman said from behind the counter, "Hi! I'll take an Espresso to go please!" Azara said to her, "Sure if you'll take a seat and wait for a while and it should be ready in a couple of minutes!" she said as she then went to get the ingredients while Azara sat down near the window where Ruby was.

As she was waiting she got to thinking about Yuya's look alike, " _He looks like him, but his clothing is very ragged and dark, like he's been doing something dangerous_ ", she thought, " _And he sure was a passionate Duellist, with the way he talked about that Sawatari pervert not being a true Duellist_ ", she thought as she blushed at remembering the creep looking at her chest, with her thoughts then changing to the Xyz Dragon.

" _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, what a powerful dragon and with a strong effect to go with it_ " she thought as she remembered the requirements to activate said effect, " _Level 5 or higher monsters, similar to Odd Eyes's double damage effect, effect, and their names are nearly the same, Pendulum Dragon and Xyz Dragon, both have a Summoning Method in their name._ " she added.

" _What did that dragon mean by that dragon is back, but it was slightly different?_ " she had heard the dragon talking to itself, not thinking that anyone could hear it, " _And why did he think that we've never seen an Xyz Summon before, and was shocked about us knowing about it?_ " she questioned, "Miss your Espresso is ready!" the counter girl told her, with Azara getting up to get it...

* * *

 **Half an hour**

"Ah, that's good, I needed that." she said as she passed a bin and placed the now used cup in it, currently she was near the You Show Duel School, after a few minutes she had arrived, with her walking through the door when it opened, "Hi welcome to the… oh, hi Azara!" Shuzo greeted but then realised it was Azara, with Ruby who then shook herself off, "Ruby, don't do that please!" he shouted at the dog, who quickly stopped.

"Hi Principal Shuzo!" Azara said doing a small bow to him, "Glad that you're here but aren't you here later than usual?" he questioned her as he knew she didn't go to school, "I needed to get out of my room so I did some walking around in the city, but I still have some unwanted energy left" she said shyly rubbing the back of her head, with Shuzo then getting an idea.

"Well if you want to get rid of that extra fire in you, why not a Duel?" he said, "Oh I don't know about that, I mean my Deck is stronger than yours..." she said jumping to a conclusion, "No-no not me, Nigel!" he said waving his arm in front of himself, "Wait Nigel, but he's in school." she said confused.

"No, Nigel came in here earlier with a slight headache so they sent him away and he didn't want to go home, so I said he was welcome to go a sleep it off, he should be awake possibly!" he said with her understanding now, "Oh sure I could Duel, I mean I haven't Duelled him solo yet, so maybe I could win!" she said now smirking, with Shuzo and her now walking to the waiting room...

* * *

 **A few moments later**

Snoring could be heard from the waiting room coming from Nigel, who was sleeping with his mouth open, as Azara and Shuzo walked in, they see him lying on the sofa, they were smiling now, and then crept closer to him. "WAKE UP!" they yelled into his ear, "AHHHHHH!" Nigel shouted as he fell from the sofa to the floor, "…" silence was heard as he stood up, from on the floor, and glared at them while they laughed into their hands.

"Sorry Nigel, but it was so tempting!" Shuzo spoke first after he stopped laughing, with Azara stopping afterwards, "Anyway, now that you're awake, is it possible for you and Azara to Duel? She seems to be sad for some reason, and you were similar when you came in here, so why not Duel to cheer your blues!" he said with them looking at other, and Nigel nodding at her...

* * *

 **Duel Arena, (5 minutes later)**

Currently in the arena was Azara and Nigel, both of them going through their Decks, with Shuzo prepping the system for the Action Field, "Alright you two ready?" he asked and as they finished putting their Decks into their Duel Disks, then gave him a thumbs up, "Alright I now activate the Action Field, Hazardous Factory!" he said as he pressed the command button.

The Arena instantly changed to one of a production factory, the products were unknown as the machinery was worn down, and broken, with the place intact, but very dusty, and a couple of barrels that had caution symbols on them, here and there.

"Right now that you two are settled in, I need to go and do some paperwork, enjoy you two!" Shuzo waved at them as he left the control room, with them the only two their, no audience, no Yuya, Yuzu, or any of the other there, " _Actually this is good, cause now I can talk to her about it, while I Duel her_ ", Nigel planned.

"Hey Azara!" he said to her, now talking normally which shocked her, "Y-Yeah?" she said shocked at him talking so suddenly, he only talks in a Duel for cards effects, Summoning Monsters and their chants, "We need to talk about what happened yesterday, so while we Duel, we can talk about it ok?" he said to her, as he readied his Duel Disk with the blade being White, with Azara nodding and doing the same with hers.

"DUEL!" they both shouted as they drew 5 cards, and the bubble with the Action cards popped

Nigel's LP: **4000**

Azara's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Mirror Edge Shard Spawner!" Nigel said as he took a card from his hand and placed it on the blade, and appearing on the field, was a small flat mirror panel, at the front, just underneath the panel was a small red pointed gem, keeping the monster afloat were four pointed stubs, that sometimes twitched.

 **Mirror Edge - Shard Spawner: Level: 2, Warrior, Tuner, Effect LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 500/** 100

"I activate its effect, so by paying up to 500 LP's, choosing 100 LP..." he said, Nigel's LP: **4000 -100 = 3900** , "I can Special Summon 1 Mirror Edge Shard Token, that has a Level equal to the amount of LP's I paid, which was 100, so its Level is 1!" he said as his Duel Disk, generated a Token card from the Graveyard slot, with him taking it, and placing it on the blade, with a smaller version of Shard Spawner appearing, but it had a 1 imprinted onto the mirror panel.

 **Mirror Edge Shard Token: Level: 1, Warrior, Token, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0**

"Since I control a Tuner Monster, I can activate the Continious Spell, Mirror Edge - Double Tuning!" he said as he grabbed another card from his Hand, and placed it in his Spell & Trap Slot, with the card appearing bigger on the field, the image being split in the dead middle, on either side of the line was a Mirror Edge Monster, both looking directly at each other.

"As long as this card is face up on my field, once per turn when I perform a Synchro Summon of a Mirror Edge Synchro Monster, I can treat the Tuner monster as 2 Tuners!" he said as he then threw in left hand up, "I now Double Tune the Level 2 Shard Spawner to the Level 1 Shard Token!" he finished as Shard Spawner turned into 2 green rings before soaring into the air, with the Token flying up into the air and going through the back ring, while losing its colour.

 **2* + 1* = 3***

" _Mirrored knave that wields the power of lasers, gather your follow knaves and strike!_ ", he said his chant, as the glowing star that was the token lined up in between the rings, before a light shot through the whole thing, "Synchro Summon!" he shouted doing a pose similar to Matthew, with his Extra Deck ejecting a card and him grabbing it, "Appear Level 3! Mirror Edge Laser Knave!" he said placing the grabbed card onto his blade.

And on the field appeared a monster, covered in mirror like armour, that looked sharp at the edges. It had no legs, so at the hip area was a pointed purple gem, allowing the monster to float, its chest area was small and circular, with a small purple circular gem at the centre of it, both of it arms had mirror like panels from the elbow to the hands, on the hands area was a purple pointed gem, much longer than the one keeping the monster afloat, its head was similar to Shard Spawner's body

 **Mirror Edge - Laser Knave: Level: 3, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 1200

"I activate its Double Tuned effect!" he said as his Extra Deck opened again, despite him not Synchro Summoning or having any Pendulum cards yet, "I can Special Summon my other 2 Laser Knave from my Extra Deck!" he said as he placed the cards on his blade with them appearing on either side of the first one. "They're treated as being Synchro Summoned by the way." he added with him grabbing two more cards from his hand.

"And now I activate their effects! I can deal 400 Points of damage to you, so you'll take 1200 damage!" the three knaves lifted their arms to shot purple beams from each arm at her. Azara's LP: **4000 – 1** **2** **00 = 2** **8** **00**.

"I place 2 cards face down on my field and end my turn!" he said as the cards appeared bigger, before vanishing, "So what happened last night before we got there?" he asked her as he started to look around the place for Action Cards, all the while listening to her.

Nigel's Cards x 1

 **Turn 2**

"My Turn! I draw!" she said drawing her card, "Well at the start as you know, Yuzu went to challenge Sawatari, right?", she answered with him nodding, "Well before the two were gonna Duel, Yuya's look alike barged in looking for a Duel!", she said as took a card from her hand, "I activate the Ritual Spell, Dark Dragon Ritual!" she said as she placed the card into her Duel Disk.

"With this card I can Ritual Summon, using monsters whose total Levels equal 4 or higher from my Hand or Field, I send the Level 4 Red-Eyes Wyvern in my Hand to the Graveyard!" she said as a black pedestal appeared from the ground, with some runes glowing reds and creating an eerie glow, "Warrior who serves the black dragon of legend, take this sacrifice and come forth!" she said as the pedestal shoot a torrent of red fire in the sky before it fell to the ground.

"I Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 4! Paladin of Dark Dragon!" she said as she placed the card onto her blade, with a small black dragon appearing, with a man wearing black armour riding on top of it.

 **Paladin of Dark Dragon: Level: 4, Dragon, Ritual, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 1200

"I now Normal Summon The black Stone of Legend! " the black egg appeared.

 **The Black Stone of Legend: Level: 1, Dragon, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 0/** 0

"i activate its effect! I tribute it to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck!" she said as she placed the first monster on the blade, before activating its effect, which cracked the egg, and caused the Red-Eyes Monster to appear.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Gemini, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"Battle! Red-Eyes attack the middle Laser Knave!" she said pointing at the one in the middle, with Red-Eyes charging a fire in his mouth and releasing it at the targeted monster, "I activate the effect of the Laser Knave in battle!" Nigel said as the middle Knave burst into particles, "I can tribute it, and add its ATK to 1 other monster I control, so I add it to the second one!" Laser Knave 2's ATK: **1400 = 2800** , "And with the middle one gone, you've lost an attack!" Nigel said smirking.

"Fine then, Paladin of Dark Dragon attacks the third!" she said as the monster took off for its prey, "Trap activate, Mirror Edge - Double Force!" Nigel said as the trap flipped up, with an image of a random Mirror Edge monster, that was split in the middle, right between the monster, with one side glowing. "When I control 2 Mirror Edge Monsters, and my opponent attacks 1 of them, I can double the ATK of the battling Mirror Edge until the end if the turn!" Laser Knave 3's ATK: **1400 = 2800** , "Stop your attack paladin!" she said as the monster did as it was told.

"I now activate Dark Dragon's effect!" she said as the monster was destroyed by its effect, and with a card ejecting itself from her Deck, "I can Special Summon 1 Red-Eyes from my Deck, so I special summon the original, come forth Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" she said as the Original Red-Eyes appeared on the field.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Normal, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

When the monster was on the field, she took a pause, "So suddenly the Yuya look alike just appears and challenges Sawatari instead of Yuzu, all the while saying "I don't want to see you hurt again!" to her, and she stepped away from him" she finished as she threw her arm into the air "With my Level 7 Red-Eyes monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" she said as the dragons turned into purple energy, shooting into air, then into the vortex.

" _Black dragon of legend, hardened your scales and punish those without potential!_ " she said her chant as a card was ejected from her Extra Deck, "I Xyz Summon!" she said doing her pose, "Come forth! Rank 7! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" she finished as she placed the card over the material.

And on the field, appeared a new Red-Eyes monster, but this one was clearly a mechanical version of the original, it had lines of silver metal, here and there, with exhaust on its wings and tail

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon: Rank: 7, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 2400 **, OLU's: 2**

Azara was now smirking at seeing him a bit unnerved at the monster, "I activate its effect, by using 1 Overlay Unit..." she said as Flare Metal absorbed an Overlay Unit, which was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, "I can target 1 Red-Eyes Normal monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!" she said as the original appeared on the field again, "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn!" she said as the cards vanished on the field, "Where was I… oh yeah, anyway the look alike took the first turn and placed all his card face down!"she continued with Nigel shocked at this.

"With the turn ending, both Laser Knave's ATK return to normal" **2800 = 1400** , "Seriously, all of his cards face down, and not one monster? That's very cocky or stupid of him!" Nigel said still not believing the story. "Yep, we thought he was unlucky but that wasn't the case!" she said.

Azara's Cards x 0

 **Turn 3**

"So why wasn't that the case?" Nigel asked while drawing his card, "I activate the effect of the Laser Knave in the Graveyard! Since I control 2 Mirror Edge monsters, I can Special Summon it back to the field, but its effects are negated until the end of this turn!" he said as the first Laser Knave appeared again but losing it effects.

"Since you activated an effect, Flare Metal's effect deals you 500 damage per effect you use!" Azara said as Flare Metal unleashed flames at Nigel, **3900 - 500 = 3400**. (Nigel) "I tribute the first Laser Knave and Tribute summon the Level 5 Mirror Edge - Fractured Reaper!" he said as the monster that was Special Summoned turned into particles and the new monster took its place.

This new monster was slightly higher than Nigel, with it wearing traditional knight armour, but it was mirror like and reflective, the joints of the knees and elbows were spherical blue gems, in its right hand was a Scythe, with the curved blade also mirror like.

 **Mirror Edge - Fractured Reaper: Level: 5, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1900/1400**

"Since I control a Mirror Edge monster, I now Special Summon the last card in my Hand, the Tuner monster Mirror Edge Two-Sided Mirror!" he said placing the last card in his hand of the blade while he took further damage, **3400 - 500 = 2900**. And with that a small drone like monster appeared, it had two panels on either side of its small body, that were similar to Shard Spawner's body, the body that connected them had a small circular green gem which was the eye.

 **Mirror Edge - Two-Sided Mirror: Level: 1, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/100**

"Continious Trap activate, Mirror Edge - Cracking Mirror!" Nigel said, taking more damage, **2900 - 500 = 2400**. (Nigel) "I destroy a Mirror Edge monster, such as Reaper..." he said as Reaper was destroyed, "Now I can Special Summon 2 Mirror Edge monsters from my Deck whose Levels equal the Level of the destroyed one, so I Summon the Level 4 Len Breaker and Copy Crack!" he said placing them onto the blade.

The first of the two was similar to Reaper, but instead of a Scythe there was an axe, the blade was a curved mirror, and what connected it to the bar was a lens that was fitted into the bar.

 **Mirror Edge - Lens Breaker: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000**

The second one was very small, it was a spherical ball, that had a split in it, with a black circle on either side, with a line in it, it was reflective and shining.

 **Mirror Edge - Copy Crack: Level: 1, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"5 monsters, wow!" Azara said shocked and amazed at what he did, "The other effect of Cracking Mirror allows me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field so I destroy your face down to the left!", he said as the card selected was destroyed which was Red-Eyes Spirit, "I now Double Tune the Level 1 Two-Sided Mirror to my two Level 3 Laser Knaves!" Nigel said as the Tuner turned into a single ring with the 2 Laser Knaves flying through it.

"But you didn't activate Double Tuning for it!" she said confused, "Two-Sided Mirror can be treated a 2 Tuners when Synchro Summoning a Mirror Edge Synchro monster!" Nigel said as the Laser Drones lost their colour and gained yellow outline, with each having 3 stars in them.

 **3* + 3* + 1* = 7***

" _Knight of the mirrored kingdom, take up your blade and split your enemy in half to keep the peace!_ " Nigel chanted as the stars alined and the beam shoot through, when that happened, a card ejected itself from his extra deck, "Synchro Summon!" he said taking the card from the Extra Deck and placing it onto the blade, "Appear Level 7! Mirror Edge Prism Splitter!" he finished.

And on the field appeared a majestic knight wearing the mirror armour, just like it others before, its armour was framed in a dark grey metal, which kept the mirror plates in places, its knees and elbows were spherical red gems, here and there were ancient runes, that only the Mirror Edge monster could read, some were on the mirror panels, while some were on the metal frame, it shoulders pads were long long and at the back were two hexagonal blue panels, on either elbow to wrist area was a flat mirror shield, in each of these shields, appeared a mounted prism crystal blade that shorn with light, as the blades were incredibly reflective.

 **Mirror Edge - Prism Splitter: Level: 7, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"Battle! Prism Splitter attacks Flare Metal Dragon! Dividing Slash!" he said as Helm Splitter's shoulder pad panels glowed blue, giving it a burst of speed, "I activate his effect!" **24** **00 - 250 = 2250**. (Nigel) "Nice try, but his Double Tuned effect half's effect damage to me and you take the other half!" **2800 = 2550**. (Azara) "Once per turn, when he battles a monster with ATK equal or higher than his ATK, he can cut that monsters ATK in half!" Flare Metal's ATK: **2800 = 1400**.

When Prism Splitter was close enough he jumped into the air while doing an uppercut with his sword, cutting the dragon from bottom to top in half, with it then exploding, **2550 – 1000 = 1550**. (Azara)

"And now for my second main phase, I activate Copy Crack's effect!" he said as Copy Crack's form cracked until it shattered before starting to reform into a new shape, "I can target 1 monster and Copy Cracks Name, Type, Attribute, Effects, and ATK/DEF become the same as the targeted monster until the end of the turn, I target Lens Breaker!" he said as the form took the shape of Lens Breaker.

"I now activate its borrowed effect, with it I can target 1 Mirror Edge monster I control and its treated as a Tuner monster until the end of the turn! I target the original Lens Breaker!" he said, "WHAT!" she yelled shocked at him going to perform another Synchro Summon. The original Lens Breaker was bathed in a light, becoming a Tuner.

"Double Tuning activates! So now I Double Tune the Level 4 Lens Breaker as a Tuner, to the now Level 4 Copy Crack treated as Lens Breaker!" he said as the original Lens Breaker, turned into the rings, while second flew into it and lost its colour and gaining yellow outlines.

 **4* + 4* = 8***

" _Enforcer of the mirrored kingdom, divide your power and punish the enemy with their own strength!_ " he said as the stars lined up with the rings one ring for one star, then the beam shoot through them, "Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! Mirror Edge Shining Enforcer! he said as he placed the card when ejected onto the blade.

The field then cracked with a light shining through the cracks, a few moments later, it burst apart as the monster soared out of it and remained in the air, it was a similar to the others, but the head was different, sort of like a dragons head. it had the same mirror armour as Helm Splitter, with runes here and there, for wings, which was 4, 2 on top, and 2 on the bottom, they were just mirror panels they were long and wide, its eyes were glowing blue. With multiple blue gem, it then stopped flying, crashed into the ground, and gave a frighting roar, which scared Azara a bit, but she didn't show it.

 **Mirror Edge - Shining Enforcer: Level: 8, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 3000/** 2400

"Before I end my turn…" Nigel paused, "Oh! Yeah... You see during the next turn, Sawatari summoned a Level 8 monster with 2800 ATK and had managed to destroy all the Traps and Spells that he put down before." Azara said to him, about what happened during the second turn, "He was gonna attack him directly but that triggered the Traps to activate and they Special Summoned themselves as monsters" she said as Nigel's eyes widen in shock, "That's kind of rare for Traps to do that!" he said.

"True, but on the next turn he talked about Sawatari not being a true Duellist, which is true but then he said, "I'm about to do something that you've never seen before, and he Xyz Summoned!" she added, "Really an Xyz Summon? Why did he think that none of you had seen one?" Nigel questioned while interested in knowing that he could Xyz Summon.

"Yeah a dragon called Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." she continued with Nigel's eyebrow raised, "Just like Odd-Eye Pendulum Dragon!" Nigel said out loud, "I know, anyway its effect was powerful, it halves the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster, and adds it to its own, twice that effect can be used!" she said still remembering the effect well.

"I end my turn, you're up!" Nigel said, hoping to get back to the duel, with Azara nodding in understanding

Nigel's cards x 0

 **Turn 4**

"Ok! I draw!" she drew her card, which caused her to smirk, "I activate the Spell, Inferno Fire Blast! And with it I can deal damage to you equal to Red-Eyes Black Dragons original ATK, which is 2400!" she said then sprinting off for an Action card that could help her, while Red-Eyes glowed a dark red, with the aura shooting straight at Nigel, "Due to Helm Splitter Double Tuned effect, I half the damage!".

Helm Splitter jumped in front of the blast and raised his mounted shields with it hitting it and making it weaker but still hitting Nigel, **2250 – 1200 = 1050**. (Nigel) "And then you take the other half, Refraction shot!" he continued as the rest of the beam which was absorbed in the shield then shot out heading for Azara, who had grabbed an Action Card from the conveyor belt.

"Action Spell, Acceleration!" she said activating it, "Now the damage I take is negated!", she said as the red beam suddenly vanished, "Damn it!"Nigel said, "Now that that is over, I end my turn..." she ended the turn after that one move of hers "You want to know the weirdest part about the Duel was?" she paused, looking worried

"What?" he asked concerned for her, "When Sawatari destroyed his Spells and Traps, Mobius the Mega Monarch which was the Monster I mentioned before, was the one that destroyed them, but when the monster created a blizzard, which destroyed the rest of the cards..." she paused, "What happened?" he asked her.

"The blizzard was real!" she finally said, which caused Nigel's eyes to widen, "That's not possible, there was no ARC System there, but that would explain the real damage that happened when we got there!", he said shocked at first then thought about it, "Wait, that would mean that..." he said, "Yuya's look alike was able to allow the monsters to do real damage!" she finished for him, "So he's even more dangerous, I knew he was dangerous with him looking like Yuya, but I didn't think he could do that." Nigel said to himself

"Exactly! So we need to work together and find him!", she said, "And again, I now end my turn!" she mentioned again as she had nothing to do left, as she had no cards.

Azara's Cards x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Right, I draw!" he said agreeing with her, and drawing his card, "I activate Double Tuning's other effect!" he said as the Continious Spell glowed, "For every Double Tuned Mirror Edge Synchro Monster I control, I can draw 1 card! I have 2, so I draw that many." he said drawing two more cards. "Then I place a card face down..." he said as the card appeared before vanishing, this confusing her.

"I now activate Enforcer's effect!" he shouted as Enforcer gained a glow, Enforcer's ATK: **3000 = 1500** , "Huh? What happened to its ATK?" she said confused while worried at why it happened, "Its effect of course, and now for the true effects power!" he said as Enforcer staring gaining light into his right hand, "I can destroy all monsters who have higher ATK than its now current ATK and deal damage to you equal to the difference for each monsters ATK and this card ATK!". He continued as the light got stronger, "What!" she yelled out.

"Shining Punishment!" he declared as Enforcer slammed its hand into the ground, causing it to crack and shine light from the crack, which headed straight for Red-Eyes, "I activate the Continious Trap, Red-Eyes Blazing Soul! With it I can prevent Red-Eyes Monsters I control from being destroyed by card effects once per turn, and since I have a Inferno Fire Blast in my Graveyard, I can deal damage equal to half of one Red-Eyes monsters original ATK, so take 1200 points of damage!" she said activating her Trap, but…

"Trap activate, Dark Bribe!" Nigel said as his card flipped up, "I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it, while allowing you to draw 1 card!" he said as Blazing Soul was destroy by Nigel's Trap, with her drawing card while Red-Eyes was destroyed by Gargoyle's effect, Azara's LP's: **1550 – 900 = 650**.

After that she took off running to find another Action card with Nigel doing the same hoping for No Action, "Battle! Enforcer attack her directly with Shining flash! If you fail, Prism Splitter be ready to strike after!" he said to them with them nodding and while Enforcer took off, Prism Splitter charged his booster's up.

Currently with Azara she was hopping from platform to platform looking for an Action Card, which she did, "Yes, I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! I negate Enforcer's attack!" she said as Nigel grabbed one as well, but it was Miracle, useless to him, when Enforcer attacked, it shot a beam of concentrated light at her, which missed, but caused an explosion in the machinery, and sending her flying, and her landing on her stomach.

"Alright then Prism Splitter, your turn for a direct attack!" he said as Prism Splitter took off very fast from the boost, and bringing his right sword arm upwards, to throw down in front of her, hoping to cause a shockwave, while not wanting to physically hurt her, as a swing from his blades would hurt her.

While this was happening, Azara was slowly getting up, and looked ahead and literally saw an Action Card right in front of her, " _Please be good..._ " she thought as she grabbed it and looked at it, she was shocked at it, but was ok with it, " _It may not help me win, but I can end it with a Draw._ " she finished thinking, "I activate the Action Trap, Splash Back!" she said placing it into her deck, "What!" he shouted at the card she used.

"When I take battle damage, my opponent takes the same amount, and..." she said as she grabbed another card in her hand, "By sending 1 card in my Hand to the Graveyard..." she said sending the Spell Card Claws of Hermos to the Graveyard, "I can prevent you from activating other card effects for the rest of the turn!" she finished as Helm Splitter bringing his sword straight down behind her, but not touching her, but causing a shockwave that sent her flying, with the wave then heading straight for Nigel, " _CRAP!_ " he shouted in his mind as he went flying as well, Azara's LP: **650 – 2400 = 0** , Nigel's LP: **1050 – 2400 = 0**.

Nigel: **DRAW**

Azara: **DRAW**

With the Duel now ending with a DRAW, the field started to vanish, and after a few moments after it was gone, Nigel got up from the cage like wall he flew into, dusted himself off, before walking up to Azara, she was slowly getting up as well, she then saw a shadow and looked up to see Nigel, kneeling down to help her up, and with Duel over, she slowly returned to her shy side, as proved by her blushing at the gesture, with her reluctant to be help up.

"That was a good Duel! and Shuzo was right, that did help right?" she said quietly, feeling better about the incident from yesterday, with Nigel also going back to normal nodding, with them now heading for the exit… "I saw both of them by the way!" Nigel said out of nowhere with Azara shocked at him saying something out of a Duel, "I looked back after seeing his look alike to see Yuya still running near us, so whatever worry you have of it being Yuya, don't cause its not him!" he finished, with her smiling at him.

"Thanks Nigel!" was all she said as they continued walking, "So..." Nigel said again shocking her, "You want to see the designs for my Pendulum Cards?" he asked honestly, "Sure, you want to see mine?" she said replied nodding and asking him the same, with him nodding back "Sure!" he said with a smile, causing her to smile, at how open he was with her, him talking outside of Duelling. " _He should do it more!_ " she thought with inner giggle.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

 **OC Cards**

 **(Nigel)**

 **Mirror Edge - Two-Sided Mirror**

 **Level: 1, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/100**

When you control a "Mirror Edge" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. When this card is used in the Synchro Summon of a "Mirror Edge" Synchro Monster, you can treat this Tuner as 2 Tuners. If this cards is used for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Mirror Edge - Shard Spawner**

 **Level: 2, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 500/100**

Once per turn, you can pay up to 500 Life Points, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Mirror Edge Shard Token" (Warrior Type, LIGHT, 0 ATK & DEF) with a Level equal to the amount of the Life Points you paid, with 0 ATK and DEF points. (100 Life Points = 1 Level for the Token) If this card is in the Graveyard, when a "Mirror Edge" monster is destroyed: Banish this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Mirror Edge" monster from the Graveyard, other than the destroyed monster.

 **Mirror Edge - Lens Breaker**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000**

Target 1 non Tuner "Mirror Edge" monster you control, until the end of the turn, it is treated as a Tuner. You can tribute this card, target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, make that monster lose ATK equal to half of this cards original ATK, until the end of the turn this effect was used. You can only use each effect of "Mirror Edge Lens Breaker" once per turn.

 **Mirror Edge - Copy Crack**

 **Level: 1, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 0/0**

When you Normal or Special Summon a "Mirror Edge" monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn; target 1 monster on the field, until the end of the turn, this card gains that target's original name, also replace this cards Level, Attribute, ATK, DEF and this effect, with the target's Level, Attribute, ATK, DEF and it original effect. (If this card targets a Tuner monster with this effect, this card can still be used as non Tuner Synchro Material)

 **Mirror Edge - Fractured Reaper**

 **Level: 5, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1900/1400**

When this card is discarded from your Hand to the Graveyard: Special Summon it. Once per turn, target 1 "Mirror Edge" Tuner monster in your Graveyard or banished zone, Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. When this card battles a monster, tribute 1 "Mirror Edge" Tuner monster you control, and if you do the battling monster ATK become 1000 less than this card's ATK. You can only use this effect of "Mirror Edge Reaper once per turn.

 **Mirror Edge - Double Force**

 **Normal Trap Card**

When you control 2 or more "Mirror Edge" monsters and your opponent attacks 1 of them with a monster they control, double the ATK of the Mirror Edge in battle with your opponent's monsters. Once per turn, as long as this card is in your Graveyard and you control 2 or more "Mirror Edge" monsters with the exact same name: "Mirror Edge" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by a card effect your opponent activates.

 **Mirror Edge - Cracking Mirror**

 **Continious Trap**

Once per turn, target 1 "Mirror Edge" monster you control, destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon as many Mirror Edge Monster, whose combined Levels are equal to the destroyed monster's Level, then for every 2 "Mirror Edge" monster Summoned with this card's effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. When you control no "Mirror Edge" monsters, and your opponent declares a direct attack with their monsters, banish this card, then destroy all monsters your opponent controls. (this effect cannot be negated after this card is banished)

 **Mirror Edge - Double Tuning**

 **Continious Spell**

When you control a "Mirror Edge" Tuner monster, you can activate this card from your hand or Set on your field, and if you do, apply this effect: Once per turn, when you are about to perform the Synchro Summon of a "Mirror Edge" Synchro monster, you can treat the "Mirror Edge" Tuner for that Synchro Summoning as 2 Tuners. Once per turn, for every Synchro Mirror Edge Monster you control that was Synchro Summoned using 2 Tuners, draw 1 card. (You cannot used this effect for 2 turns after this effect is resolved)

 **Mirror Edge - Laser Knave x3**

 **Level: 3, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200**

1 or 2 "Mirror Edge" Tuners + 1 non Tuner "Mirror Edge" monster

Once per turn, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. During your opponent battle phase, you can tribute this Synchro Summoned card, and if you do, target 1 other monster you control, add this card's ATK onto that monster's ATK until the end of the turn. During your main phase, and you 2 control "Mirror Edge" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but negate its effect until the end of the turn. If this card is Synchro Summoned using 2 Tuners: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Mirror Edge - Laser Knave(s)" from your Extra Deck. (These Special Summons are treated as Synchro Summons)

 **Mirror Edge - Prism Splitter**

 **Level: 7, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

1 or 2 "Mirror Edge" Tuners + 1+ non Tuner "Mirror Edge" monsters

Once per turn, if this card battles a monster with ATK equal or higher than this card's original ATK: (Quick Effect) cut that monster's ATK in half until the end of the turn. Once per turn, when "Mirror Edge" monsters you control are targeted by a card effect your opponent activated: You can redirect that effect to target a monster your opponent controls instead. If this card is Synchro Summoned using 2 Tuners, this card gains this effect: If your opponent activates an effect that inflicts damage to you, half that damage, then inflict the same damage to your opponent.

 **Mirror Edge Shining Enforcer (Limit x 1)**

 **Level: 8, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 3000/2400**

1 or 2 "Mirror Edge" Tuners + 1 non Tuner "Mirror Edge" monster

Once per turn, you can half this cards ATK, and if you do; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK higher than this cards current ATK, for every monster that is destroyed by this effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in the destroyed monster's ATK and this card's current ATK. If this card is Synchro Summoned using 2 Tuners, this card gains this effect: Once per turn, should this card be destroyed by a card effect; negate that effect and if you do, depending on the card type of the negated card, apply these effects: Spell/Trap: Destroy, then banish that card. Monster: That monsters ATK becomes 0 until the end of the turn.

 **To the people that have already read this, I've changed it so that only cards shown in the duel are shown, as i need to rethink the Extra Deck for Nigel.**


	10. Three for All

**Now for Oliver's Deck to make its debut, along with another OC and their Deck.**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

"Thoughts or Monsters speaking"

* * *

 **Standard Dimension, (the afternoon after Nigel and Azara's Duel)**

" _Man this sucks!_ " a boy of 15 years thought, as he looked up at the dark clouds, causing the downfall of rain, he was 5,5 in height, with black hair, piercing red eyes, his clothing consisted of a black jacket with three claw marks on it, from looking it the claw marks one could see that he was wearing grey shirt underneath the jacket, the bottom part of his clothing was a pair of brown jeans, with black shoes with soles being white, his name was Ronald Greyson.

Currently he was within the city, where people were avoiding him as his appearance was roughed up, with him looking like a gang member, " _Man some people are rude..._ ", he said giving a woman a look for looking at him with disgust, " _They wouldn't be judging me, if they knew I had been in a war._ " he thought, as he was referring to the war zone that was Heartland City, making him a resident of the Xyz Dimension

" _God this place is amazing, but not as amazing as what Heartland used to look like._ " he thought frowning at the memories of the city he grew up in, now mostly a barren battlefield, " _S_ _till on the bright side, I'm not in the same room as that snobbish b*tch_ " he thought shudder at the thought of that girl.

He then sighed, "God I'm bored, isn't there anything fun to do here?" he said out of now, then saw a bright colour coming from the he just passed, "Huh?" he said stopping then walking backwards to then faced the poster, which had caught his eye, "Hmm..." he hummed to himself as he looked at the poster, "The You Show Duel School!, home of Dueltaining..." he said to himself out loud, which caused his eye to widened at a memory, of before the Invasion of Heartland, of a particular Man wearing a red Tuxedo, and top hat.

" _You Show, that sounds just like Yusho, but that can't be, was he here since the invasion_ " he thought smiling at the happy memories he had of Yusho showing him and these rest of the residents of Heartland how to have fun with Duelling, before the Academy showed up, and Yusho just disappeared that day.

" _I wonder if he's here? That would be great..._ " he thought wanting to see him, "Let's see, the school's address is… ah got it!" he said looking at the address, with him then walking off to the location of the school.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Ah I'm here, and thank god, now I can get out of this rain!" he said as he had finally reached the school's location, after having gotten lost a few time, before being directed by passing people a few times when he was lost. He then waited for the automatic doors to open, "Hi, welcome to You Show Duel School, how can I help you?" Shuzo said as he greeted him.

"Hi, I was hoping to meet Yusho!" Ronald said to him, which caused Shuzo to frown, "You're joking right?" he said a bit angry at him, "Er, no is there a problem?" Ronald said a bit confused at why he got so angry so fast, "You're not from around here are you?" Shuzo said to him.

"No, I'm not. I just got into the city, and I had heard that Yusho was here, was I wrong?" he said lying through his teeth, not that Shuzo knew this, "Well I can understand that you didn't know now, but the truth is Yusho disappeared 3 years ago!" he said with closed eyes, frowning at the memory of his old friend.

" _Wait, 3 years ago, so he appeared 3 years ago from here to Heartland, and then disappeared right before the invasion, but didn't come back here, strange..._ " Ronald thought to himself, "Aww don't worry!", Shuzo said worried about him now looking sad in thought, "I know how about a Duel?" he said, which perked up Ronald, "Really, me against you old man! I don't know..." he said, which angered him. "No not me, one of the students here!" he shouted at him, "Oh sure!" Ronald said, "Follow me..." was all Shuzo said as he lead him to the others, with his ears puffing out smoke while Ronald was silently laughing.

* * *

 **Duel Arena**

"Flareguard Beetle attack Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Scorching Burn Uppercut!" Oliver said as a humanoid insect silhouette with red patches of energy over its body, ran straight for Mozarta, with the intent of punching her lights out with a fiery punch from one of its four arms, which it did, destroying her and the rest of Yuzu's LP's. With Oliver's being 1600.

Yuzu: **LOSE**

Oliver: **WINS**

"Damn it!" Yuzu shouted frustrated, with her losing to all three Brother, Azara and Sora once, while she could still beat Yuya from time to time, that was slowly getting further and further away with his Pendulum Summoning, "Sorry Yuzu but it was a good Duel." Oliver said walking up to her to shake her hand, with her now calming down to except the hand shake, slightly crushing his hand, " _God she has the grip of a Boa Constrictor_ " he thought, if he said that out loud, he would be whacked by her paper fan.

Within the Viewing Area were the others, as well as the other students there, and they were clapping at the Duel, "Man that Beetle gives me the shivers!" Futoshi said doing his little dance, "Really, because they give me the creeps!" Ayu said shivering from watching the monsters in action. "Just like the Mech and Mirror Edge Decks, the Bio Bug Deck is powerful!" Tatsuya said mentioning the Decks the other Denisu brothers use.

"Good Duel Oliver!" Azara said congratulating him with a lollipop in her mouth, a gift from Sora, then she looked to see Yuzu's expression, "O-Oh don't worry Yu-zu, you did amazing as well!" she said waving her hand in front of her while drops flew off her form, "No Its fine Azara..." she said faking a smile, which Yuya could tell was fake, "What's wrong Yuzu?" he said concerned for her, with her replying seeing that see shouldn't lie about it.

"It just that, I feel like I'm being left behind..." she said with closed eyes, with the other understanding her, except for the kids and Sora, who wasn't paying attention as he was getting his Deck ready for a Duel, that he wanted to do with a certain triplet. "What do you mean Big Sis?" Ayu asked her older sister figure.

"Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion..." she said counting with her fingers as she said each method, "I've lost to each Method, with Yuya slowly getting out of my reach, and soon I'll be left even further behind!" she continued slowly, "Your not being left behind Yuzu." Yuya said to her, with the others nodding as well, in backing him up.

"Yeah, you're probably still worried about what happened last night!" Matthew said to her, "What happened by the way?" Oliver questioned her, which caused her to tense up, with Nigel and Azara looking at each other and silently nodding to each other, as they knew what she was thinking about.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she said very quickly, with the others understanding that she didn't want to, but then Matthew snapped his finger having gotten an Idea, "I know, if you feel like your being left behind, why not join us!" he said which confused the others, "What do you mean?" she asked confused, "I mean learn an Extra Deck Method!" he said, with her now shocked at his idea.

"M-Me, but I couldn't possibly learn one!" she said stuttering at his idea, "Why not? The only person stopping you is you.", he said looking at the others, with them nodding at him, "He's right any one can learn how to but some people can't be bothered to, and besides…" Oliver said to her with him waving at Yuya, "You're learning how to Pendulum Summon, and that is technically an Extra Deck Summon, so why not?" he finished with her slowly blushing, with the others, except Yuya, smirking, at why she learned how to learn the summon in the first place.

"I think its a great idea, in fact..." Yuya said to her, gain her and the others attention, "I think I might learn some as well." he said which shocked the others, "Huh why?" Yuzu said still shocked, "Well because the longer I though about it, and thanks to Matthew suggesting it, I been thinking of getting those Odd-Eyes cards out again, you remember them right Yuzu?" Yuya explained his reasoning to her with her now having a flashback.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What you got there Yuya?" a thirteen year old Yuzu asked a thirteen year old Yuya, who was going through his Deck, with his Performapal monsters, Magicians and Odd-Eyes Dragon layed about on the floor, the two were in Yuya's living room, with Yuzu having just gotten there, with her spotting several card that she has never seen before.

"Oh hey Yuzu, check it out, the cards I ordered just came, so I'm going through them to see what Method I'm gonna use when I Duel dad again, and see if I can bring them out faster by picking suitable cards for them." he said to her as he then picked the new cards up to show to Yuzu, who looked at them carefully, "Why and when did you get these?" she asked, with him rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you see, I wanted to surprise dad, as he always surprises me, even if he doesn't change his Deck, so I used some of my allowance, and made rough designs for the cards I wanted, then Mom took me to Kaiba Corp to get the form sent, and 2 weeks later, Ta-Da!" he finished throwing his arms out, "So do you want to help me sort through them!" he added with a smile, with her feeling funny for some reason but she couldn't figure out what it was, "Sure!" she said with a smile, then sat down to help him decide which cards to use.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh yeah now I remember!" she said as she finished her flashback, "Wait, if you have Extra Deck Cards why haven't any of us seen them?" Nigel said to him, with them shocked from his talking, with Yuya then frowning, before opening his mouth to answer him, when the door opened up with Shuzo at the doorway and a kid with black hair.

"Hi guys, I would like to introduce you to Ronald..." he paused then looked to Ronald, "Greyson... Ronald Greyson!" Ronald introduced himself, "Anyway..." Shuzo said as he pushed him forward "Hey watch it!" he yelled at Shuzo, "It's nice to meet you!" he then said as he bowed, with the others except Sora, bowing back at him, "Nice too meet you!" they all said back.

"Anyway, Ronald here was feeling down about something and was hoping for a Duel, so could someone be willing to Duel him?" Shuzo said placing his hands on Ronald's shoulders, who shook them off, "Sure, I'll Duel again!" Oliver said to him, which shocked Sora, as he had just finished his Deck, "What, no fair, I was gonna Duel you!" Sora whined, while pouting, however while everyone was staring at Sora's whining, Ronald was shocked and nobody notice this.

" _What the hell, why is a Fusion bastard in this Dimension, and does this mean that the Academy is going to invade?_ " he thought as his anger rose, but he kept it hidden, as he recognised the uniform that Sora was wearing. He then smirked for two reasons, one being he wanted to beat the crap out of the Fusion sh*t, and two…

"How about a Battle Royale!" Ronald suggested to Oliver and Sora, with the other shocked at first, then calming down, as then everyone would be happy with that, "Sure and I'm gonna beat you two to a pulp!", Sora said/shouted his proclaim victory, " _D*ck/C*nt_ " both Oliver and Ronald thought in that order at how cocky he was being, while Shuzo brought his hands together. "What a brilliant idea Ronald, so what do you two say to that!", he said with Sora and Oliver looking at each other, before smiling then nodding.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Now in the arena was Oliver, Sora, and Ronald, who was using a Standard Dimension Duel Disk that he stole from somewhere, so he could blend in better, it was brown in colour, " _I need to watch out for this Sora character, I can tell that he from Fusion, from his clothing and his smugness, but..._ "Ronald thought as he looked from Sora, who had just put his Deck into his Duel Disk, to look at Oliver, who had done the same with his blue Duel Disk.

" _I don't know what Oliver uses, but from his attitude alone, he seems okay!_ " he finished in his head, with him then placing in own deck into his 'borrowed' Duel Disk, "Ready!" all three shouted at Shuzo, as they activated their energy blades, with Oliver's being a dark red, while Ronald's being green.

"Alright then here goes, I activate the Action Field, Sea Temple!" he said as he pressed the button on the system, with the field now materialising in front of the three, with Ronald being shocked at this, "W-What..." was all he said, "It's like he never seen an Action Duel before" Yuya said confused, after a few moments, all three Duellist were now standing on platforms, that were apart of a floating submerged temple, within the middle of an ocean, "Wow!" was all Ronald said slowly.

The lot in the viewing room then started the chant, with Azara starting it, "Duellist locked in battle..." she said, "Kicking against the earth and dancing through the air, alongside their monsters..." Yuzu and the kids said, with Yuya, Matthew and even Nigel joining in, "They storm though the field, now behold this is the latest and greatest evolution in Duelling!" they finished.

"ACTION…" they all said as the bubble with the Action Card popped and scattered the cards, "DUEL!" the three shouted to each other as they each drew five cards.

Ronald's LP: **4000**

Sora's LP: **4000**

Oliver's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Remember in a Battle Royale, no one can draw or declare battle, until everyone has had a turn, alright?" Shuzo said to the three, "Right!" they said in understanding, "I'll go first, and I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd!" Ronald said as he placed the card onto the blade, with a warrior covered in blue armour, with sharp parts sticking out here and there, it left arm was a Halberd.

 **Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 200

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs, your up!" he said to Sora, who smirked at him, "Wow that was weak, this shouldn't take long!" he said with Ronald pissed off at him rubbing him off like that.

Ronald's Cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"How about I show you how a real Duelist starts their turn off" he said to them as he took a card from his hand, "I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" he said as he placed it into his Duel Disk, with Ronald looking angry for some reason, but mostly hid it well, "I Fuse Edge Imp Sabres with Fluffal Bear in my Hand!" he said as ghostly figures of the 2 monsters appeared before gaining a blue and red aura respectively, before swirling into a vortex, "Claws of the demon, fangs of the beast, become one and reveal your new form!" he said as his extra deck opened up, "Fusion Summon! Come forth Frightfur Bear!" he then placed the mosnter onto the blade, with the possessed misshapen bear appearing with a laugh.

 **Frightfur Bear: Level: 6, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/1800**

"Only a mother could love that face!" both Ronald and Oliver said at the same time with them looking at each other, "Hey!" they shouted, with Ronald then pressing a button on his Duel Disk, "Trap activate, Compulsory Evacuation Device!" he said, "Now I can return 1 monster on the field to the Hand of the controller, I target Frightfur Bear!" he said as the card created a wind, "Not fair!" Sora said as Frightfur Bear was sent back into his Extra Deck.

"Fine then, I Normal Summon Fluffal Giraffe!" he said as he placed the monster unto the blade with a red plush Giraffe with 2 sets of wings on it soft feet.

 **Fluffal Giraffe: Level: 5, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/1000**

"It can be Normal Summoned without a tribute, but can't use its other effects this turn, let's go Giraffe!" he said as he jumped onto the giraffe, and held onto its neck. "What the hell is he doing!" Ronald said, as Sora and the Fluffal monster ran off, "I place a card face-down and end my turn, your up Oliver!" Sora said as a cards vanished.

Sora's Cards x 0

 **Turn 3**

"My turn and to start…" he said grabbing a card, "I activate the Spell, Bio Bug Fusion!" he said as he placed the card into his Duel Disk, with the card appearing bigger,it looked like the Spell card "Polymerization", but the monsters in the picture, were replaced with an ant and a spider being sucked into the vortex.

"What the, he can Fusion Summon as well!" Ronald said shocked at this, "With this card, I can Fusion Summon a Bio Bug Monster from my Extra Deck, using Monsters or cards from my Hand, Field and the Deck!", he said explaining the effect. "Not just monsters?!" Yuya said confused, never hearing a Fusion card do that

"Hey just like Red-Eyes Fusion!" Azara added having only seen Oliver use "Polymerization" before, "Yes and no, cause Bio Bug Fusion has another effect..." he said as a card was added to his hand, which he then sent to Graveyard also sending Bio Bug Fusion as well, and no other cards, "Bio Bug Fusion is always treated as a "Bio Bug" monster in my Hand and can be used for the Fusion Summon!" he said which shocked most of the student, except for his Brothers.

"I Fuse Bio Bug - Grid Spider and Bio Bug Fusion who is treated as a Bio Bug monster" he said as a ghostly image of a techno organic spider appeared, it was royal blue in overall colour, had 5 red beady eyes, its legs were a golden colour.

The spider Bio Bug, and the Bio Bug Fusion, then gained a green and orange aura respectively, before swirling together, "S _pider that works the grid, the spell that caused this reaction, become one, and bring about a new form!_ " he said the chant as he did a pose similar to his brothers, while his Extra Deck opened up, "Fusion Summon!" he said taking the card from the Extra Deck and placed it onto the blade.

"Come forth Level 5! Bio Bug - Guarding Arachnid!" he said as the new monster appeared on the field, it was slightly bigger than Oliver, and was techno organic like the other Bio Bug, but it was a Hybrid, with the bottom half being an arachnid, and the top half a humanoid robot, that was mostly male in design, the colour was a dark blue overall, its legs were the same as Bio Bug Grid Spider, on either on its arms, on the top half of the body were a set of oval shape attachments, with a point facing the hands which were clawed and sharp, at the end of these points were a small hole that acted sort of like a nozzle. On each shoulder was a similar attachment to the ones on its arms, for its head, it was mostly squared with the edges cut of, the top of it was curved, and for the eyes it had a visor instead, on its forehead were six small beady red eyes, on the back of the top half were red tubes, that connected the attachments on the arms and shoulders to the bottom half spider abdomen.

 **Bio Bug - Guarding Arachnid, Level: 5, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 2100

"No way... he used a Fusion card as Material for it!" Sora said shocked at the summon, with the others still in shocked, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said placing the cards into his Duel Disk as they appeared bigger on the field before vanishing, with Oliver then jumping onto Guarding Arachnid's back, who then started jumping from floating platform to the next.

Oliver's Cards x 2

 **Turn 4**

" _This is bad, they both use Fusion, but I can tell that Oliver's not from Duel Academy, so he's fine for now, but first I'll go for Sora..._ " Ronald thought, "My turn! I draw!" he said out loud this time, now drawing a card, "I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword!" he said placing the card onto the blade, with a warrior wearing pointed green armour, and wielding a sword in each hand.

 **Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1000

"Now with my 2 Level 4 Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd and Extra Sword, I build the Overlay Network!" he said as both the selected monsters turned into orange energy, before shooting downward into the vortex, " _No way he can Xyz Summon!_ ", Sora thought as he kept his anger under control, " _If I lose to him, I'll be worse than him, I won't let that happen, and I'll crush him and his stupid Xyz Monster._ " he thought as Fluffal Giraffe passed an Action Card with him grabbing it.

" _Hero that challenges his limit, push through them and break your opponent!_ " Ronald said as his Extra Deck opened up, "Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" he said placing the card over the Material, with a huge warrior in red armour stood up with a unique looking sword, and 2 yellow Overlay Units surrounding the monster.

 **Heroic Champion - Excalibur: Rank: 4, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 2000 **, OLU's: 2**

"Wow, what a cool monster!" Matthew said looking at the Xyz Monster, "Trap activate, Xyz Effect!" Ronald said as his card flipped up, "On the turn I Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, I can destroy 1 card on the field, I destroyed your face-down Sora!" he said pointing at Sora's only face down, with his Trap, shooting a beam at it, destroying it, which was Fusion Fortress.

"Extra Sword's effect now activates! When used for an Xyz Summon, that Xyz Monster gains 1000 ATK!" he said as Excalibur got stronger, Excalibur's ATK: **2000 + 1000 = 3000**. "Now by using both its Overlay Units..." he said as Excalibur absorbed both of the units, Excalibur's OLU's: **2 = 0** , "I can double its original ATK until the end of my opponent's turn, and seeing that this is a Battle Royale, this last for both of your turns!" **3000 = 5000**. (Excalibur)

"Battle! Excalibur attacks Fluffal Giraffe!" he said has he just stood there as the Heroic Monster charged straight the toy giraffe, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle! With it, I can prevent my monster from being destroyed by battle, and half the battle damage!" Sora said which shocked Ronald.

" _Action Spell?_ " he thought confused at the card Sora just used, Excalibur then swung his sword down, but a force field had appeared, and prevented the Xyz Monster from destroying the Fluffal Monster, Sora's LP: **4000 – 1650 = 2350**. " _I'll make him pay for that! But I need to get rid of the real threat, which is Oliver_ " Sora thought, as he turned to see Oliver with Guarding Arachnid still looking for an Action Card.

"I end my turn, with a face-down, you're up, you brat!" Ronald, spat at him for his cockiness, as a card appeared before disappearing.

Ronald's Cards x 1

 **Turn 5**

"My turn! I draw!" Sora said annoyed while drawing his card, glaring at the Xyz user in the Duel, while Azara and the other saw this, they thought he was angry at being called a brat, which some people would agree, while Yuzu was looking at the Xyz Monster, with her also thinking of the Dragon from last night.

"I activate Fluffal Giraffe's effect! And now add 1 Fluffal or Edge Imp monster in my Graveyard that was used for a Fusion summon and add it to my hand, I pick Edge Imp Sabres!", he said as the card was ejected out of his graveyard, "I then send it back to the Graveyard to Special Summon the Level 4 Edge Imp Multi Tool from my Deck." he said sending the card he just got back and placing new Edge Imp Monster from his Deck onto the blade.

And on the field appeared a black multi purpose pocket pliers, which then unfolded, to reveal its other tools, which was a small pair of scissors, a small saw, a screwdriver, and other sharp objects, on the joint of the pliers were a small glowing red eye. It had one on each side of the joint.

 **Edge Imp Multi Tool: Level: 4, Fiend, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1000

"I activate its effect, and treat it as a different Edge Imp Monster, I treat it as Edge Imp Saw", he said as a ghostly image of a possessed buzz saw blade was then absorbed into Multi Tool, "I now activate Giraffe's other effect!" he said jumping off the giraffe, which then glowed, "When I control other Fluffal, Edge Imp or Frightfur monsters on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization!" he said as both Giraffe and Multi Tool treated as Saw started to float into the air.

"I Fuse Fluffal Giraffe and Edge Imp Multi Tool treated as Saw together!", he said as both gained a yellow and purple aura respectively, " _The long neck of a giraffe, the possessed saw that tears through everything, become one and unleash your new form!_ " he said as the monsters spiraled into a vortex, "Fusion Summon!" he said as his Extra Deck opened up again, "Come forth! Level 8! Frightfur Chainsaw Giraffe!" he said placing the card he grabbed onto the blade.

And on the field, Fluffal Giraffe started to change, its body stretched and teared, revealing new parts, when the transformation was finished, there stood a very tall giraffe, with it neck basically being a chainsaw, its legs at the joints were metal tubes, with the feet being soft yet looked tough, its torso body was literally the motor for the chainsaw, which had giraffe spots covering it, its head was oversize it had two buggy eyes, that were light blue in colour. And within the mouth area were two red demon eyes.

 **Frightfur Chainsaw Giraffe: Level: 8, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1500

"I don't like Sora's Frightfur monsters!" Ayu said hugging Azara with tears in the corner of her eyes, "It will be okay Ayu, you know that they're part of his archetype so don't worry, plus most of his cards are cute Fluffal monsters remember!" Azara said to her, with Ayu nodding in understanding, while Azara was a bit shocked that Ayu was hugging her, with Matthew smirking at her as she blushed.

"I now activate the Spell, Frightfur Fusion, with it I can banish Material in my Graveyard and Fusion Summon a Frightfur Monster! So I fuse Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabres in my Graveyard and banish them, so I Fusion Summon back Frightfur Bear!" he said grabbing Frightfur Bear card from the Extra Deck once again, with it being placed on the blade again and appeared on the field.

"I now draw 1 card, due to Multi Tool effect, and when Chainsaw Giraffe is Fusion Summoned, I can send 1 Frightfur Monster in my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and it gains the sent cards effects, I send Frightfur Kraken to the Graveyard!" he continued, "And now I target 1 Monster you of you control, and it lose 200 ATK for every Fluffal, Edge Imp, and Frightfur Monster in my Graveyard! I target Guarding Arachnid!" he finished, Guarding Arachnid's ATK: **1500 – 600 = 900**.

"Battle! Chainsaw Giraffe attacks Guarding Arachnid!" he said as the giraffe's neck saw started to spin, with the Frightfur monster charging up to the Spider hybrid, "Trap activate, Bio Bug's Swarming Tactic!" Oliver said as his Trap flipped up, with a picture, of a monster being surrounded by small creatures bundled together, and making a shape.

"Once per turn, when my opponent's monster attacks a Bio Bug Monster, I can negate the attack and Special Summon 1 Bio Bug monster from my Deck, I Special Summon Bio Bug Melter Ant!" he said as a card ejected from his Deck and placed onto his blade, while Giraffe's attack was negated.

On the field appeared an techno organic ant, that reached Oliver's hip in size, it was red in overall colour, with two multi hexagonal eyes on its ant head which were blue, on its back was a mounted flamethrower, it stood on 4 legs instead, as the first set were more human like for the hands, but were sharp and covered in green plasma.

 **Bio Bug - Melter Ant: Level: 3, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 500

"Any Bio Bug summoned through this cards effect can't be destroyed by battle, at the cost of losing its effects until the end of the turn." he said to Sora, "Fine then Frightfur Bear attack Guarding Arachnid as well!" Sora said as the Bear threw his arm out at incredibly speeds.

"I now activate Arachnid's effect! Once per turn, when any Bio Bug monster is attacked, I can prevent that Bio Bug from being destroyed by battle! Bouncing Web!" Oliver said as Arachnid, using his shooters, he brought them together, and in a matter of seconds created a red plasma net, which he held connected to his four shooters, and when the paw hit him, he survived, but the damage went through. Oliver's LP: **4000 – 1300 = 2700**.

"Well at least you took damage, so now I end- Huh? What the hell is wrong Frightfur Bear?" Sora suddenly asked his monster, the reason why was that the bear was trying to remove the webbing from his paw, but it was stuck to it, "You like that? The after effect of Arachnid's effect, the monster that battled a certain Bio Bug, can no longer battle that Bio Bug any more and it loses 500 ATK until Arachnid leaves the field!" Oliver said as Bear got weaker. Frightfur Bear's ATK **2200 - 500 = 1700**.

"And then I can Special Summon a Bio Bug monster from my Deck!" he said as a card was ejected from his Deck again, "I Summon Bio Bug Stinging Hornet!" he said placing the monster onto his blade, with a yellow and black techno organic hornet appearing next to Melter Ant.

 **Bio Bug Stinging Hornet: Level: 3, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 1000

"Fine, I end my turn then!" Sora said annoyed.

Sora's card x 0

 **Turn 6**

"I draw!" Oliver drew his card, which was a good one, "I activate Melter Ant's effect..." he said as Melter Ant's flamethrower extended and aimed at Ronald's Monster, "I can target 1 card on the field, and it has its effects negated until the end of the turn!" he said as the ant unleashed a torrent of blue flames at Excalibur, slowly melting bits of its armour and cooling down, **5000 = 2000**. (Excalibur)

"I now activate the Spell, Polymerization! and now using Material on my field, I can perform a Fusion Summon!" he said to them, "I Fuse Stinging Hornet and Melter Ant!" he said as two monsters glowed blue and red.

" _Hornet that leaves a lasting pain, Ant that melts its target, become one and unleash you new form!_ " he said as his Extra Deck opened up, "Fusion Summon!" he said doing his pose, then grabbing the card. "Come forth! Level 5! Bio Bug - Gatling Wasp!" he finished as he placed the card onto the blade.

Appearing for a portal was the new Bio Bug monster floating in the air, the lower half was that of a wasp, while the top half was humanoid, it only had one set of legs , both of its arms were Gatling gun, with the rotation cartridges being oval in shape, and was striped black and yellow, 3 black and 2 yellow, with it connected to the 6 barrels that had red energy at the ends of them, its stinger on it lower half was huge and narrow, being striped 3 yellow and 3 black, its wings on his back were made of red plasma, it head was like Arachnid's but on either side was a blue hexagonal eye piece, fitted into a yellow frame.

 **Bio Bug - Gatling Wasp: Level: 5, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2100/** 1300

"I now activate Bio Bug Fusion's effect from the Graveyard!" he said as said card was ejected from the Graveyard slot, "Since I control a Bio Bug Fusion Monster, I can add it to my hand..." he did just that, "I activate it! Now using it, and Guarding Arachnid for a Fusion Summon!" he said as Guarding Arachnid and the spell started floating, with Arachnid glowing blue and the spell red, before they swirled together.

" _Arachnid that guards its hive, the spell that caused this reaction, become one and bring about a new form!_ Fusion Summon!" he said doing his pose as a card was once again ejected from his Extra Deck, "Come forth, the knight of the hive mind! Level 7! Bio Bug - Flareguard Beetle!" he said as he placed the grabbed card onto blade.

And from a torrent of red plasma that appeared out of nowhere, stood a figure covered in the plasma, who then threw his arms out and dispersed the plasma around it, with that now gone, the monster stood out more, it was humanoid and tall, about the same height as Odd-Eyes, the colour scheme was dark purple with patches of blue on its arms, legs with them being two, the insect that that was copying was a Hercules Beetle. it has 2 sets of arms, the second set was slightly smaller than the other set, on each arm was a shield like attachment, with a flat plasma shield which was red in colour, the attachments just covered it clawed hands. On its back were 6 small circular pads that glowed red, at the front of the chest were two small horns the one on top was a bit longer, they sort of acted as a cannon, its head was like Arachnids but without the beady eyes on top.

 **Bio Bug - Flareguard Beetle: Level: 7, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"He got his ace out! Now those two have got some work cut out for them for dealing with it!" Yuya said, having experience with the monster when he Dueled him and Nigel with Azara, with her nodding as well.

"Since Arachnid is no longer on the field, Frightfur Bear ATK goes back to normal!" he said as the plasma webbing on the bear, dissolved. **1700 = 2200**. (Frightfur Bear) "I activate Beetle's effect!" he said as a small dark portal opened up and a small version of Guarding Arachnid appeared and crawled up Beetle's leg until it reached his shoulder.

"Once per turn, I can equip a Bio Bug in my Graveyard to one monster that one of you control! I pick Excalibur!" the miniature Arachnid jumped and sprang onto the Heroic Champion, making Excalibur swat at the bug, but failed as its clambered onto its back. "That monster loses ATK equal to the half the ATK of that equipped monster!" he explained, **2000 - 750 = 1250**. (Excalibur)

"Battle! Flareguard Beetle attacks Chainsaw Giraffe!" he said as Beetle took off at a fast pace. "Why is he doing that? That Giraffe has more ATK..." Ronald said, "I now activate Beetle's effect! Once per turn, I can negate one battle with a monster whose ATK is higher than Beetle's ATK!" he said as Beetle slowed down, "Why would he do that?" Ronald said out loud with Sora knowing the answer.

"When Beetle negates a battle with his effect he can make the monster he battled lose ATK equal to half his own" he said, Chainsaw Giraffe's ATK **2500 - 1200 = 1300**. "And when a battle involving Beetle is negated while there are monsters equipped onto monsters, I can inflict damage to one of you, equal to half the total ATK of those equipped monsters!"

As he said this Beetle turned to Ronald and the two horns on his chested created a red plasma sphere between them, shot it at Ronald, Ronald's LP: **4000 – 750 = 3250**. "And now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Double or Nothing!" Oliver said placing the card into his Duel Disk, "Since a monster I control had its attack negated, it can attack again!" he said as Beetle gained a second wind.

"Once again Flareguard Beetle attack that Giraffe, and when he battles again due to Double or Nothing, his ATK doubles until the end of the turn!" he added as Beetle gained a fiery red aura. Flareguard Beetle's ATK: **2400 = 4800** , "4800 ATK! I need to find an Action Card!" Sora said then using his training to sprint incredibly fast for one, he spotted one and leaped for it.

"I've got..." he never finished as out of nowhere Ronald came flying by and taking the Action Card, due to him being flung from Excalibur's Sword, "You deserve this..." was all Ronald whispered to him, leaving him confused, as Beetle destroyed Frightfur Bear, **2350 – 3500 = 0**. (Sora)

Sora: **Out of the Duel**

"Wow, Sora's the first out! I thought the new kid would be out first." Azara said calling Ronald the new kid, since she wasn't used to him yet or his strategy yet, with some of the others nodding as well, while Yuzu still looked at Excalibur, not paying attention, with only Nigel noticing her behaviour.

"Damn it!" Sora whined at being the first to be out, with him hoping to beat Ronald at least, and him not thinking that he would be a threat, he then turned to glare at Ronald, said person was looking at the card that he had grabbed that was going to be Sora's. " _What did he mean by I deserved it?_ " he questioned himself

Meanwhile Ronald was looking at the card he grabbed before Sora did, " _So this is an Action Card? Just like what Sora used when I attacked him with Excalibur._ " he thought staring at it, " _Hmm Evasion, you could be useful._ " he thought looking at the card which was indeed Evasion.

"You gonna use that? Because Gatling Wasp will now attack Excalibur!" Oliver said as the Wasp took took off for Excalibur, "Wasp's effect activates when it battles a monster! That monster loses 200 points, depending on which position for every Bio Bug monster in my Graveyard! There are 3, so that's 600 ATK that Excalibur loses!" **125** **0 – 600 = 650**. (Excalibur)

Gatling Wasp's stinger then split 4 ways and revealed dozens of others stingers within which shoot out and scattered at Excalibur's body before they detonated, **3250 – 1450** **= 1800**. (Ronald) For some reason, Excalibur was still standing, and Guarding Arachnid was gone. "Why wasn't Excalibur destroyed?" Ronald asked, "Should a monster equipped with a Bio Bug be destroyed, that equipped monster is destroyed instead!" Oliver explained "I end my turn!" he added as the Bio Bug monsters return back to his side. "With Arachnid gone, your monster's ATK to normal, along with Wasp's effect ending!" he added, **650 = 2000**. (Excalibur)

Oliver's Cards x 1

 **Turn 7**

" _Man that was amazing, even if he uses Fusion, but he clearly isn't from Duel Academy, so he's actually fine!_ " Ronald thought smiling at Oliver not being from Fusion, " _Now to show him my ace since he showed me his._ " he thought placing his fingers onto his deck, "My turn! I draw!" he said drawing his card with him looking at it and smirking that it was a monster card, " _Perfect, I needed a monster for this._ " he thought

"I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance!" he said placing the card onto the blade, with a knight in white armour with spikes wielding two lances

 **Heroic Challenger - Double Lance: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 900

"Continious Trap activate, Copy Knight!" Ronald said activating his trap, "Since I Normal Summoned a Level 4 or below Warrior-Type monster, I can activate this card, with it now being Special Summoned as a Normal Monster, named as Heroic Challenger - Double Lance, with a Level the same as the Monster I Normal Summoned!" he said grabbing the Trap card from his Spell & Trap Zone and placing it onto his blade.

 **(Copy Knight) Heroic Challenger - Double Lance: Level: 4, Warrior, Normal, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 0/** 0

"Now using the 2 Level 4 Double Lances, I build the Overlay Network!" he said as both Double Lances, turned into energy, with one being orange and the other yellow, and them shooting into the galaxy vortex.

" _Heroic Warrior that slays all that opposes you, pick up the weapon that is only worthy of you!_ " the thunder cloud grew more violent. "Xyz Summon!" Ronald said, as his Extra Opened up with a card ejecting and being grabbed by him, "Come forth! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Dyrnwyn!", he said placing the card over the material.

And on the field appeared an armoured monster like Excalibur, but the colouring was dark green instead, it had scale like armour, possibly a dragons, on either side on it hips were two sword scabbards, one was currently empty, as the monster was currently holding the other, which compared to its scabbard size, was huge, the hilt was like Excalibur's but shaped like a dragons mouth, orbiting the monster were two purple Overlay Units.

 **Heroic Champion - Dyrnwyn: Rank: 4, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 2000 **, OLU's: 2**

"Man that monster looks intimidating!", Yuya said a bit scared of it, with him not knowing that Odd-Eyes was scared as well, with Azara also scared as well.

"Nice monster, Ronald!" Oliver said while Sora just glared at it stuck inside the arena with them still, due to the fact that he couldn't find the door or even knew if the door would open if a Duel was in place. Ronald to smirked at both reactions, so Sora couldn't tell why he was smirking for, "I activate Dyrnwyn's effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit...", he said as his monster absorbed one of its units. Dyrnwyn OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**.

"Once per turn I can target 1 monster you control and cut it ATK in half! I target Gatling Wasp!" Wasp's ATK: **2100 = 10** **5** **0** , "And then Dyrnwyn gains 1000 ATK, these effects last until the end of the turn!" he said as his monster drew his second identical sword, the spark that were created as it was unsheathed, lit the sword a blaze with fire. Dyrnwyn's ATK: **2200 + 1000 = 3200**.

"Battle! Dyrnwyn attack his Gatling Wasp!" he said, as he knew attacking Beetle would be pointless, but attacking a different Bio Bug was another story, "Send me flying Beetle!" Oliver said jumping into Beetle's hand, who threw him in the direction of an Action Card, "Got ya!", he said grabbing it has he flew by, " _Damn it! No Action, no wait, he has one so this will come in handy_." he thought as he landed and did a skid.

"Trap activate, Bio Bug's Ghostly Guard!" he said activating his Trap, with the picture depicting a shell of a Bio Bug Melter Ant, on its back with a cartoonish ghost ant connected to the shell, "Seeing that I'll take damage, I can banish a Bio Bug in my graveyard with 1400 ATK or less, and lessen the damage I take by its ATK, I banish Bio Bug Grid Spider, who has 1000 ATK!", he said as his Duel Disk beep, saying that the card was Banished, and when Dyrnwyn striked Gatling Wasp with his swords he still took damage but less. **2700 – 1150 = 1550**. (Oliver)

"I now end my turn with a face down, and with it ending, Dyrnwyn's ATK returns to normal." **3200 = 2200**. (Dyrnwyn) "You're up Oliver. if you have the balls for it that is!" Ronald said with a friendly smirk with Oliver sending one back to him.

Ronald's Cards x 1

 **Turn 8**

"Alright Ronald you're being pretty ballsy!" he said jokingly which caused Ronald to laugh, "My turn! I draw!" he said drawing his card, and was smiling again, "It's time to end this! But first, since I control a Bio Bug monster I can Special Summon Bio Bug - Chopping Mantis from my Hand!" Oliver said taking the card from his last turn that was the only card in his hand that was the only one then, and placing the one he drew just now, he placed the monster onto the blade.

When he did that a techno organic mantis appeared, coloured in green camo, the mantis like grabber hand were basically axe blades, it had a red glowing orb in its chest, the eyes of it were black with 2 green eyes for looking around with, it was currently grooming its blades with its insect beak mouth.

 **Bio Bug - Chopping Mantis: Level: 5, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 500

"Battle! Flareguard Beetle attack Dragon's Bane!", he said as Beetle took off at a face pace, "Wrong I activate the Trap, Call of the haunted! I can Special Summon Assault Halberd from my Graveyard!", Ronald said as said monster appeared, "Then I activate the Trap, Heroic Advance!, and now switch your attack to Halberd, and his ATK is doubled for the rest of the turn" Halberd's ATK: **1800 = 3600**.

"Thanks for that, as now I Beetle's effect! Negating his attack." Beetle slowed down in his charge, "Also Halberd now loses 1200 ATK from Beetle's negated attack!" **3600 - 1200 = 2400** (Assault Halberd) "And now I can activate my second Double or Nothing!" Oliver said as Beetle ran even faster, **2400 = 4800** , (Flareguard Beetle) "Once again attack Dyrnwyn!" he said to Beetle, who nodded, and jumped into the air, gaining fire in his hands

"I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Now your attack is negated!" Ronald said using the action card, "Then I activate the Action Spell, No Action! Now your Action Spell is negated and destroyed!" Oliver said back to him as the card was destroyed, "What he can do that!" Ronald said shocked, but then seeing the field around him then looking back to see Beetle crash into Dyrnwyn, destroying it.

" _It's been so long... Since I've had this much fun..._ " he thought with a smile as the explosion from his monster swept over him, **1800 – 2600** , as the explosion settled, Ronald was on the floor, with a smile on his face.

Ronald: **LOSE**

Oliver: **WINS**

With the Duel over, everything on the Action Field started to vanished with Sora now leaving for the viewing room, and Oliver walking up to Ronald and nudge him with his foot, waking him up, to see that Oliver had extended his hand to help him up, which he did.

"That was amazing and fun! I honestly haven't had this much fun in ages!" Ronald said and was referring to him having to fight for his life, "Really why is that?" Oliver asked as they both made there way to the viewing room, "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Ronald said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright!" was all Oliver said to him, "Why did you Summon that other Bio Bug for?" he asked, "Just for the hell of it!" he answered smiling with Ronald laughing, as they got into the viewing room, clapping was heard, with Oliver doing a small bow, with Ronald awkwardly following his bow.

"That was amazing wasn't it Yuzu..." Yuya to Yuzu but was confused that she was still staring at the window, "Er Yuzu are you okay!", he said shaking her a bit, causing her to turn and look at him, but was shocked when all she saw was Yuto's face, she hid it very well, but Nigel and Azara knew what she was thinking at the moment, "Yeah it was a great Duel!" she lied having zoned out, having been thinking of Yuto and his dragon to entire time.

"That was amazing when you flew at Sora like that and took his Action Card!" Matthew said to Ronald with him a bit embarrassed, "It was nothing, so Shuzo was it?" Ronald said then speaking to Shuzo now, "Yes?" was all he said to him, "You wouldn't mind if I came to this school would you?" Ronald said with a smile, causing Shuzo to smile.

"Of course you can, and if you'd follow me, we can get your paperwork in order!" Shuzo said as he and Ronald walked off with the others dispersing with Azara, Yuya, Sora, Matthew, Nigel and Oliver and the kids going to the resting room all the while Yuzu just stood there staring at Yuya, not out of admiration, but worry.

* * *

 **Warehouse 52**

"Ruri, answer me Ruri! Why won't you pick up?", Yuto said, into his Duel Disk, with him using it as a communication device, and him thinking that Ruri should of called him by now, having seen him but no she hasn't, so he tried call her but can't get through. All the while Dark Rebellion was just shaking his head, " _Its no use, as it isn't her, but I can't tell him, because he can't hear me!_ " Dark Rebellion said to himself, knowing that Yuto couldn't hear him.

He then thought back to what happened last night, " _As soon as that dragon got close enough, not so close so that I could identify if it was the same dragon from last time, Ruri's look alike Bracelet glowed and teleported me and Yuto away!_ " he said as what happened last night was that he and Yuto appeared on a roof within the city, with Yuto shouting for Ruri.

" _It gave off a similar energy as Ruri's did but for some reason, it was stronger when the other dragon was close to us, but why did it happened?_ " he questioned himself, as Yuto finished, "It's no use I can't get hold of her..." he said frowning, after having found his best friends little sister, and his other best friend, "I was excited in telling Shun the news about her, but I can't as I don't know where Ruri is hiding out..." he then remembered the other girl with 'Ruri'.

"That other girl though, she could lead me to Ruri, if I find and Duel her, I can force her into taking me to Ruri!" he said coming up with an idea, as he then left the warehouse to being his search for the girl with scarlet hair.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

 **Hey guys I would like to introduce Ronald of the Xyz Dimension, his creator is either Fire Breather or The Two Tailed Fox, so now there is 1 slot remaining for an Xyz Character, the reason why is that Rayisoar5, has been generous enough to make OC girlfriends for Yuri, Yugo and Yuto, so now it is, 2 left for Standard, 1 for Xyz, 2 for Synchro, and 2 for Fusion.**

 **OC Cards**

 **(Oliver)**

 **Bio Bug - Grid Spider**

 **Level: 3, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1000/800**

When your opponent controls a monster(s): You can Special Summon this card from your Hand. If this card is Special Summon with its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Bio Bug" monster from your Deck. As long as this card is face up on the field: Your opponent cannot target any other face-up "Bio Bug" monster for attacks, except for this card.

 **Bio Bug - Stinging Hornet**

 **Level: 3, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

Once per turn, target 1 "Bio Bug" Monster you control, and 1 monster your opponent controls, make that opponent's monster lose ATK equal to half the ATK of that targeted "Bio Bug" monster. As long as this card is face up on the field, all battle damage dealt by a "Bio Bug" monster to your opponent is doubled.

 **Bio Bug - Melter Ant**

 **Level: 3, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1700/500**

Once per Turn, target 1 card your opponent controls, and if you do, negate its effects until the end of the turn, your opponent cannot activate effects in response to this cards effect. When this card leaves the field by battle or your opponent's card effect: Destroy 1 card they control, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

 **Bio Bug - Chopping Mantis**

 **Level: 5, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2000/500**

When you control a "Bio Bug" monster, Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn, send 1 "Bio Bug" card in your Deck to the Graveyard, until the end of the turn, this card's name becomes the as the sent card's name, also this card can attack all your opponent's monsters once each. At the end phase, for every monster that this card battled: Draw 1 card.

 **Bio Bug Fusion, Limit x 3**

 **Normal Spell**

Fusion Summon 1 "Bio Bug" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by sending "Bio Bug" monsters or Cards in your Hand, Field, or Deck to the Graveyard. This card is treated as a monster and can be used as Fusion Material for a "Bio Bug" Fusion Monster, but you must use a specific monster that is listed as Fusion Material for the monster you want to Fusion Summon. When this card is in the Graveyard, while you control a "Bio Bug" Fusion monster, you can add this card to your hand. (you cannot add this card to your Hand the turn you use it to Fusion Summon)

 **Bio Bug's Swarming Tactic**

 **Normal Trap**

When your opponent attacks a "Bio Bug" Monster, you can activate this card. Once per turn, negate 1 attack involving a "Bio Bug" monster you control, if you do Special Summon from your Deck, 1 "Bio Bug" monster in ATK Position, but its effects are negated until the end of the turn, also it cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn it was Summoned with this effect.

 **Bio Bug's Ghostly Guard**

 **Normal Trap**

When you take battle or inflicted Damage, while you control a "Bio Bug" monster and at least 1 "Bio Bug" monster in your Graveyard that has 1400 ATK or less, banish 1 of them from your Graveyard, and if you do subtract that monster's ATK from the damage you take. During any of your turns this Trap is in the Graveyard, Special Summon it as a monster, (Level:3, Insect-Type, FIRE, 1000 ATK/DEF) (it is no longer treated as a Trap card, also banish it when it leaves the field again) When this card is treated as a monster, apply this effect: Once per turn, should you take damage from battle or effect, before damage calculation, negate that damage, and if you do, this card gain ATK and DEF equal to the negated damage.

 **Bio Bug - Guarding Arachnid x2**

 **Level: 5, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1500/2100**

"Bio Bug Grid Spider" + 1 "Bio Bug" card

Once per turn, when your opponents monster battles any "Bio Bug" monster you control, negate the destruction of that "Bio Bug" monster from battle, then make the monster that battled that "Bio Bug" monster lose 500 ATK as long as this is face up on the field, also that monster can no longer attack that "Bio Bug" monster either. When this card negates the battle destruction of a "Bio Bug" monster with this cards above effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Bio Bug" monster from your Deck, but negate its effects until the end of the turn.

 **Bio Bug - Gatling Wasp**

 **Level: 5, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2100/1300**

"Bio Bug Stinging Hornet" + 1 "Bio Bug" card

When this card battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 200 ATK or DEF, depending on what Position it is in for every "Bio Bug" monster in your Graveyard. When this card battles a Monsters in Defense position: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent, Once per turn, when battle damage has been dealt to your opponent, target 1 monster your opponent controls, make it lose ATK/DEF equal to the battle damage your opponent took from this card, then this card is declare a second attack.

 **Bio Bug - Flareguard Beetle**

 **Level: 7, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

2 "Bio Bug" monsters

Once per turn, if this card battles a monster with ATK equal or higher than this card's original ATK, (Quick Effect) negate that battle, and if you do, that battling monster loses ATK equal to half this card's original ATK until the end of the turn. Once per turn, target 1 "Bio Bug" monster in your Graveyard, then 1 monster your opponent controls, equip the first target onto that monster, that monster loses ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster, should that monster be destroyed, destroy the equipped monster instead. When an attack involving this card is negated, while there are monsters equipped onto monsters: Inflict damage to your opponent, equal to half the total ATK of equipped monsters.

 **(Sora)**

 **Fluffal Giraffe**

 **Level: 5, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/1000**

You can Normal Summon this card from your hand, but you cannot activate its other effects for the rest of your turn, Once per turn, target 1 Fluffal or Edge Imp Monster that was used as a Fusion Material, and if you do, add that card to your hand, Once per turn, during your main Phase, if you have this card and other "Fluffal", Edge Imp", and "Frightfur" Monsters on your field, you can Fusion Summon a Frightfur Monster without using "Polymerization".

 **Edge Imp Multi Tool**

 **Level: 4, Fiend, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1000/1000**

This card can be Special Summoned (from your Deck) by sending 1 "Fluffal" or "Edge Imp" monster in your Hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn you can Substitute this card for any "Edge Imp" monster, cannot be used for Fusion Material, Unless for the Fusion Summon of a "Frightfur". When used in a Fusion Summon and sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card.

 **Frightfur Chainsaw Giraffe**

 **Level: 8, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/1500**

"Fluffal Giraffe" + "Edge Imp Saw"

When this card is Fusion Summoned, send 1 "Frightfur" monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card gains that monster's original effects, Once per turn, target 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do make it lose 200 ATK for every "Fluffal", "Edge Imp" and "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard, if this card is destroyed by Battle or Card Effects, target 1 "Frightfur" monster, in your Graveyard or banished Zone, Special Summon it.

 **Also if you lot have any Ideas for cards to be used by other characters except for OC ones, I'll except them, just send me a PM for THE character for it to be used by, the Archetype of course, Name of it, Level/Rank, effects, ATK and DEF, and if Extra Deck, what method it is, but don't make it so that the cards are OP.**

 **Also I would like to apologise to Fire Breather or The Two Tailed Fox, because I've modified Ronald's deck, the limit for the Deck size isn't 40 exactly, and I noticed you don't have many Xyz Support cards, so I hope that this is okay with you, and if you want, I could make up some Heroic Challenger Monsters for you.**

 **(Ronald)**

 **Heroic Champion - Dyrnwyn**

 **Rank: 4, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/2000**

2 Level 4 "Heroic" monsters

Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, target 1 monster that your opponent controls, and if you do: Cut its ATK in half, then target 1 "Heroic" monster you control; its gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. When you control a "Heroic" Xyz Monster that has no Xyz Material attached it it, target 2 Level 4 or lower "Heroic" monsters in your Graveyard and if you do, attach them to the Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. (but it cannot activate its effects this turn)

 **I hope this new version is okay with you, as you didn't give much detail about the card so I added some effects to it, and if you would like, I can PM you on the message with more ideas**


	11. You Show VS LDS part 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back after... a lot of weeks or months which ever way you lot think off, the reason for long absence was due to college, as I had messed a lot during the time I was helping out at home, so I had to put to stopper in this for a while, while I got back into the rhythm of college life.**

 **But with that now behind me, as I have finished completely, so no going back there, but i'll need to get a job now, but don't worry, i'll have time for this, when i'm not business that is.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for now, and on with the show!**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **You Show Duel School, Saturday, (11:38 AM)**

Currently Yuya, Yuzu, and the others were just lounging about, having just come back from Kaiba Corp, the reason was to send in the their complete forms for the Pendulum Monsters they had the chance to design, they were dicussing the cards they had made, but in different groups.

The biggest of these groups had Yuya, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Matthew, Nigel, Oliver, Sora, Azara, Ruby by her leg, and Ronald. As they talked, Ronald was a bit confused about the whole thing, sure he went with them to Kaiba Corp, where he learned that Fusion and Synchro Summoning was created along with Xyz in this Dimension, so he calmed down, as he first thought Oliver was from Fusion, but he knew Sora was though.

As they brought up the Pendulum Summoning, he decided to ask a question that may make him look stupid. "What's Pendulum Summoning?" he asked, suddenly after saying this, the entire group went quiet at the question. "What?" he said, "Dude, you don't know what Pendulum Summoning is?" Oliver asked his new buddy, with Ronald shaking no, "Let's get Yuya to explain then..." Tatsuya said with them looking to Yuya, who felt nervous under the pressure he was put under.

"Oh well you see, hmm where should I start first..." he said rubbing his chin in thought, this lasted for a few second of total silence, he started to speak again.

"Ah the Pendulum Summoning is the Summoning of many monsters from the Hand or face up from the Extra Deck..." he said shocking Ronald at this, "Wait! You mean to tell me I could summon 5 Level 10 monsters during 1 turn!" Ronald shouted out, getting some looks from the group, even some from the other groups, "Heheh sorry!" he said quieter this time.

"Well sure, if you had the right Pendulum Scales..." Yuya said, this then confused Ronald, "Oh, you see the Pendulum Scales or Pendulum Zones are a built in layout to our Duel Disk see..." he said holding out his Duel Disk with the blade activated, and pointing to the far ends of it for Ronald to understand, which he did. "Anyway the Pendulum Zones can only be filled by Pendulum Monsters, which are monsters that exist in your Hand first, you place two in the Pendulum Zones." he said, with Ronald still following him.

"With the two now in their places, one could Pendulum Summon as many monsters from their Hand or Extra Deck face up, so long as their Levels are between the Scales of the Pendulum Zone, but you must have a difference of 1 for this to be successful..." he finished for a bit. "Oh I get it, so to do what I said before, I would need a Scale of something lower than 10 and higher than 10?" Ronald said with Yuya nodding yes. making him smile.

But then he thought of something, "Wait, you said face up from then Extra Deck, but what about this face up part? Monsters in the Hand can't exist in the Extra Deck, let alone face up, so how do the Pendulum Monsters get there?" he asked him, with Yuya rubbing his back sheepishly. At this Matthew took over, "Apparently Yuya didn't know they could exist there, until his Duel against Sora!" he said making Ronald give a small glare at Sora, who returned it.

"Sora was able to destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, which is Yuya's ace, which led to the discovery of the Extra Deck part, which we can't figure out why they do this!" he finished. Yuzu then took over "And with that discovery, Yuya's been thinking of ways to use it, as Odd-Eyes gains from being Summoned from the Extra Deck..." she said, "but that doesn't help that the next Duel he had he lost to Matthew..." she added.

"Speaking of the Extra Deck Yuzu, which method did you go with?" Azara asked her, making them all now look at her, with her now nervous. "Oh well, I can't really decide, but apparently I found out that there are Melodious Monsters for them though..." Yuzu said. "That's interesting, and you never knew about them at all?" Oliver asked, "Nope not one bit, anyway I've ordered for all of the them, there was 4 for each Method, so 12 altogether, as well as some Ritual Monsters!" she said to him.

"Hows your Extra Deck coming along Yuya?" Nigel asked, letting them get over the shock of him speaking, he thought they would get over it like his brothers did, but no. "Yeah, did you find them?" Yuzu asked, with Yuya then says yes, which made her happy, but then, "And no, the thing is it's not an Extra Deck form, its a Pendulum Monster..." Yuya said taking out the card in question for them to see, with it being passed around carefully under his watch.

"Man this is a good card Big Bro..." Ayu said handing it to Azara, "Defensive and offensive..." she said as it was then handed out more, with it finally returning to Yuya who put it back in his Deck, "At least Odd-Eyes gets some company in there." Oliver joked. "So is that the only Odd-Eyes monster you found then?" Sora said with Yuya nodding yes.

"Yeah and honestly… I can't find them, I know I ordered them ages ago, but can't remember where I put them..." Yuya said then frowning, "Don't worry Yuya, I'm sure you can find them." Yuzu said comforting him, with the others smirking except for Yuya at this, with neither of the two noticing.

"What made you not use them to begin with Yuya?" Ronald asked interested in why, along with the others, "I'd rather not talk about it, at least not now for the meantime." Yuya said slowly with everyone understanding. "Well if we can't get to the bottom of this, then why not Duel to cheer ourselves up..." Yuzu said with Azara and Matthew glancing at each other, then booking out of their sits, with his brothers sighing at that.

"We might as well, this could help us when we get ours… if I can find mine that is..." Yuya said then gave a small laugh will Yuzu smiled, but on the inside she was a wreck as she was still disturbed about seeing Yuya's look alike...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

In the skies of Maimi City above the clouds was the private jet of LDS, within it sitting comfortable was a woman, dressed in a dark pink skirt and blouse, had neat Magenta hair swirled into a heart shape, and was wearing expensive jewellery she was looking over some info from her latest business meeting. This was Himika Akaba, the mother to Reiji, and she was on her way home from negotiations with another company.

"Please unbuckle your seat belts and fold down your tray tables, we'll be landing shortly…" the voice of the pilot said, making Himika look out of her side window, with her looking directly at LDS, "I mean do the opposite, sorry first day on the job..." the pilot corrected himself. After getting off the jet, Himika was now on her way in a limo, with Nakajima in there as well, "Congratulation on the sucessful negations… madam chairwoman!" Nakajima said to her. "Why thank you Nakajima, its seems everything is going according to plan so far..." she said to him.

"And what a plan it is, to grow LDS to such heights, and it will be grand, very soon with LDS, Duelling will touch every part of the globe, and it will become an entire way of life!" she finished, with Nakajima taking over the conversation once he knew that she had finished for now.

"Yes your hard work is starting to show, and the CEO is pleased with the results..." he said with her smiling, "But..." he added making her frown, "But what..." she said slowly, "While you were gone Madam Chairwoman, there was some, shall we say intriguing developments here, developments that all seem to stem from something called Pendulum Summoning..." he said to her, gaining her attention now.

"Pendulum..." she said as they then pulled up to LDS...

* * *

 **LDS, (10 minutes later)**

"Welcome back Mother." Reiji said greeting his mother, "Reiji, good to see you too, now onto business..." she said stopping a few feet from him, "Have you heard of this Pendulum Summoning Method? From what I've heard, its unlike the other three..." she said. "Apparently its something the world had never seen before..." she added, with her son raising his glasses, "Yes Mother, its all true..." he said with her taken back by this, "Perhaps you should sit down for this..." he said with her sitting down while he pressed a button of the remote he had in his hand.

This caused the blinds to come down, darkening the room, with the TV on the wall turning on. On the screen was a recording of Yuya's first Pendulum Summon. After it was over, the screen now read Pendulum across it, with Himika shocked and awe at what she saw from the video, "How can this be?" she asked slowly still amazed by it.

"Through the use of a new type of card, called a Pendulum Monster, as you saw, by using two of them, one can Summon multiple high Level Monsters… it's very powerful and unique!" he said to her, who was now frowning.

"And where did these cards come from?" she asked, "We have our best people looking into that… and so far nothing has come up from them..." he says to her, "But I've found a lead, that is quite promising… and you may feel the same way!" he added.

"Go on..." she said to him, "It involves the Duellist to first Pendulum Summon..." he said directing her to look at the screen again, with Info on Yuya now appearing.

"His name is Yuya Sakaki, he's 16, and attends a cut break Duel School called You Show..." he said before continuing, "He's in the Junior Youth ARC League, and his Duelling record is 46 official matches, with 26 Wins and 20 Loses." he finished with his mother not impressed by the info. "So an amateur Duellist is the one who first Pendulum Summoned, such a waste of a Powerful Method..." she said annoyed by this, "Did I mention that he's Yusho Sakaki's Son..." he added, with this shocking her.

"Yusho Sakaki..." she gasped out, remembering a Duel that Yusho performed in with his ace Sky Magician, "The same Yusho Sakaki that vanished three years ago, are you saying that he's back? And maybe involved with him…" she shouted out annoyed by how she was referring to, her husband.

"No, but we must find out, and I believe I've discovered a way to do that!" he said with him changing the screen again. "Just the a couple of days ago, I received reports of an incident not far from the building..." he said to her. "A Duellist was sent to the hospital after a Duel, and he says the one responsible for putting him in there was Yuya Sakaki..." he said to her, and then he went onto discuss his plan...

* * *

 **Miami City's Hospital, (13:25 PM)**

Inside the hospital in a private room was Sawatari, with his right arm bandaged up, with him smacking it into the bed, and his left leg, also bandaged up, being held up in a sling, as well as his chest, right cheek and forehead being bandaged up too, it has been a few days after his Duel with "Yuya", and he was still in the hospital.

"Yuya Sakaki's going to pay!" he whined out "He's the one who did this to me, and he tried to hide behind that stupid mask, but I know it was him..." he shouts/whines as he remembers the Xyz Dragon "Yuya" summoned, and him showing his face to them. "I'm so mad it hurts..." he says while continuing to bash his bandaged hand into the bed, "Maybe because your hitting the bed with your cast..." Yamabe said with the others agreeing with him, "QUIET!" Sawatari yelled at them.

"You guys were there too, and you saw him… Right?" he demanding of them, "O-Of course… yeah… heh!" Kakimoto said looking to Yamabe, "Yeah for sure… its true… we totally agree with you bro..." he said slowly, "So totally agree… that means you won't thump us with your cast right?" Ootomo said nervously while rubbing his hands.

"The only one getting thumped..." an angry voice says gaining their attention, "Will be Yuya… BECAUSE WHEN SOMEONE MESSES WITH MY SON, THEY MESS WITH ME!" Sawatari's father who's name was Furio shouted, he was fairly short for someone his age, he was wearing a bright orange business suit, yellow shirt with green tie underneath, with a grey moustache and was balding at the top of his head.

Furio then ran to the window of his son's room, opened it, and grabbed with megaphone he had on him for some reason, "AND IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I'M SHINGO SAWATARI'S FATHER AND MAYOR CANDIDATE FURIO SAWATARI!" he yelled into the megaphone, startling the people in and out of the hospital, making babies start to cry.

While Furio went on to say that he was a "Family Man" making him a man of the people, Ootomo and Yamabe were sweat dropping at Furio's antics, and talking to each other. "Whoa… he'll do anything for a vote..." Ootomo said, "Yeah… aside from actual work..." Yamabe said. "Dad!" Sawatari said smiling at his father, "Hey lose the smile!" Furio said confusing Sawatari, "If I'm going to get sympathy votes, you need to look harmed, okay?" he father said looking very pitiful, while shaking his son's casted arm. "Sorry dad, will do..." his son said to him.

"Oh there's our poor patient..." a voice said making the father and son look to the door way to see Himika as the voice, "How are you coping Mr Sawatari?" she said walking in with a bouquet of flowers for Sawatari. "Oh Madam Chairwoman, when did you get back?" Furio asked her, "Just this morning Councilmen, and seeing Mr Sawatari was the first thing on my list..." she said with Furio walking up to her, "Well you grace us with your presence..." he said with a laugh at the end.

"So kind of you, it's such a terrible thing to happen, this delinquent harmed your boy..." Himika said, "And I'm certain that you're steaming mad with anger, and you're prepared to do whatever it takes to see justice served?" she added.

Hearing this Furio literally got steaming mad, with said steam coming out of his ears, "How this for steaming?! In fact, I'm now calling for Yuya's arrest right now..." he yelled while about to call on his phone, "Actually..." Himika said pushing the flowers near Furio, "Why don't you let me handle this little matter for you?" she said smiling at him.

"After all, you do want to be Mayor correct? And a Mayor delegates right?" she said making him nervous at bit, "Errr, I guess..." he said slowly to her, "This way you can project power..." she said with Furio clearly interested.

"You really think so?..." he asked grinning, "Why sure, so why don't you leave this to me, while you relax..." she said with a smirk, with Furio agreeing to her idea, making her smirk, that Reiji's plan was going smooth so far. ***Knock, knock*** from the door, as everyone in the room looked to see a nurse standing at the door, "Excuse, I don't mean to intrude, but could whoever used that megaphone please leave, we've gotten complaint from the other patients." she said, while Furio whistled innocently...

* * *

 **You Show Duel School, (16:12 PM)**

"Alright class, since we were at Kaiba Corp this morning for handing in applications, for this afternoon we'll start this class with learning to Summon in a Duel..." Shuzo went on while most of the class groaned at this, except for Tatsuya, seeing that they knew how to do this. "First up is the Normal Summon, this is the most basic Summon that you can do, where you take a monster in your Hand, and place it in ATK position on your side of the field..." he went to say, then asking how to Tribute Summon, with Tatsuya answering this.

While this was happening the other students were just talking to each other, or goofing off, like Sora was, "I now Fuse my mashed potatoes with yogurt, to create mashed pogurt!" he said with a smile as he ate the strange combination of foods, with Yuya and some others put off by this.

"Okay I may like to eat, just like the next guy, but even I know that's weird… and that's extremely rude!" Yuya scolded him, "Oh sorry… you wants some?" Sora said, with him and Yuya getting into a quiet argument, behind them was the Denisu Brothers, Azara, with Ruby at her side, and Ronald, with Matthew pouting with Azara sheepishly laughing.

"That's the last time I play Vibrainium Claws when Flare Metal Dragon is on the field..." he pouted out, the reason for this, was that Azara had Xyz Summoned Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon on her turn, when Matthew got out his ace Steel Slasher, and Vibrainium Claws on the turn before, Matthew made Slasher use his effect, and with Flare Metal having an Overlay Unit still, he was dealt 500 Damage, with Claws gaining that as ATK, which triggered the effect of Flare Metal again, triggering Claws's again, which… you get the idea.

"I still can't believe that I won… even though I shouldn't count that as a win..." Azara said nervously, "I just can't believe Matthew couldn't find an Action Card that could negate the damage..." a female student said to her, making Matthew curl into himself more, making the two girls giggle.

"You agree right Yuzu?…" Yuya said to her interrupting their conversation, but not knowing of it, "Huh Yuzu?..." Yuya said again, but when he turned to her, she wasn't paying attention, to him or her fathers lesson, "Hello? Earth to Yuzu..." he said gaining the attention of the others minus Shuzo in the room.

" _What wrong with her? I mean sure the lesson is boring, but what is she thinking off?_ " he thought to himself. " _She's been like this ever since that second incident with Sawatari, and she still won't say what happened..._ " he added in his head, then remembered what she said. "I hope she's okay, she may tell me when she feels like it..." he said.

"Alright, with those two out the way, we can get onto Fusion Summoning, and then..." Shuzo said, but then "Next I fuse my Donut with Principal Hiragi's Bagel..." Sora said, this time out loud then taking a bite out of the Bagel then his Donut, making some in the room laugh.

"HEY, NOT COOL I WAS SAVING THAT!" Shuzo yelled clearly annoyed at this, Yuzu then stood up, making some of them look at her, one being Yuya, "Dad could we learn how to Xyz Summon?" she said making them all look at her. "Huh Xyz Summon..." her father said, while Sora's eyes narrowed at that name.

"We're going to learn any way, so why not now?" Yuzu asked him, "Sure… Matthew would you like to tell us how to Xyz Summon?" he said the Xyz User, "Sure..." he said a bit confused at why Yuzu wanted to learn, but then he figured, she was going with Xyz Summoning for her choice when she got her Extra Deck Monsters.

After a minute of him drawing on the board. With Yuya also paying close attention, "First of all, for an Xyz Summon, you need two monsters who have the same Level to each other..." he said pointing to an image of what appeared to be two monster with a Level of 4 each.

"But in order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, the two monsters or more depending how many it list, must have their Levels equal the Rank of the Xyz Monster they wish to Xyz Summon..." he said as he pointed a picture of a black monster Card which was an Xyz Monster Card with the stars on the other side of the side, with Monsters with the level of 4 being shown to be placed underneath the Xyz Card.

"Unlike Fusion or Synchro Monsters, with their Material going to the Graveyard, monsters used as Xyz Material are placed underneath the Monster they were used to Xyz Summon and become Overlay Units, which are used as cost for their effects, as Overlay Unit they are no longer considered to be on the field, and when used for the cost of effects, they're then sent to the Graveyard..." he finished get a few claps for it.

"Thank you for that Matthew, and why do you asked sweetie?" Shuzo said as she has clearly seen Xyz Summoning before, "I-I umm..." she stuttered out, then Sora got up, "Principal Hiragi, would you like me to show them why Fusion Summoning is the 'best' Summoning Method compared to the rest..." he said irritated a bit, shocking everyone in the room, and making some of them question why he's here.

"What wrong Yuzu?" Yuya said to her, when she just looked at him for no reason, to him he was a bit worried she may hit him with her fan, but then she just looked away and sat down, making him more concerned for her, " _That incident must have freaked her out more than I thought._ " he thought.

While with Yuzu when looking at Yuya she suddenly saw Yuto superimposed over him, " _Why.. why can't I just understand what happened back then, was that person actually Yuya or someone else?_ " she thought, " _It must have been someone else, as Yuya was with the Denisu Brothers the whole time, but that guy looked exactly like him, so was it him or not… and why did he call me Ruri?_ " she finished in her head.

"Attack, what do you mean Yuya attacked someone..." A voice shouted, which happened to be Gongenzaka, who was shouting from outside, this gained everyone's attention, "Gong's here, but why? And what's this about me attacking someone?!" Yuya said as everyone got up to meet Gongenzaka outside.

* * *

When they got outside they indeed saw Gongenzaka standing out there, "The man Gong wants the truth, and you better tell Gong the truth or else!" Gongenzaka said. "Gong, what's going on here?" Yuya said gaining the taller boys attention.

"Yuya! Gong here was just doing some Duel sprints, when he saw some shady characters loitering near You Show." Gong said as a cartoon appeared to show what exactly happened, "Gong then confronted them, but they're too scared to tell the truth." he said then looking at the shady characters just so happen to be Ootomo, Yamabe and Kakimoto.

"All Gong got out of them was that apparently you attacked Sawatari during your second Duel with him..." he said confusing Matthew, Nigel, Oliver and Yuya, "What second Duel? and what do you mean I attacked him?" Yuya said.

"Don't lie, it was you that came into the warehouse!" Kakimoto accused, "We all saw you there..." Yamabe said, "Sure did, and so did they..." Ootomo said, shocking them. "And who's they?" Matthew said glaring at them. "Why Yuzu and the chick with the scarlet red hair!" Ootomo said pointing a finger at Yuzu and Azara making the lot look at the two, "Come on, its true… don't deny it Yuzu." the goons said at the same time, making creepy faces while they did so.

"Gong thinks they're crazy, they must be making this up." Gongenzaka said to her, "Or are they..." Shuzo said questioning his own daughter, as he had noticed she was acting a bit strange these days. "Making what up, we saw that Yuzu and red head were there" Yamabe said nicknaming Azara as red head.

"Except that Yuya was with us three during this so called attack." Oliver said annoyed by the three, "And I would like to point out that wasn't Sawatari going to attack Yuya first with a surprise!" Azara said shocking the three at how she knew this, "We heard two of you talking near the river on that day, about getting back at Yuya when you were walking back to Sawatari." she said to them.

"I-I-I don't know what your on about red head, this is about Yuya, and he's guilty!" Yamabe said recovering from the shock of her knowing the plan they had. "Big Bro Yuya would never stoop down to your level." Tatsuya said defending Yuya.

"Yeah like Big Sis Azara said, Shingo was planning to harm Yuya, and Yuzu went to stop him and protect Yuya!" Ayu said shocking Azara at the Big Sis part, "And like Big Bro Matthew said Yuya was with us back at You Show while they went to get the Ice Cream..." Futoshi said, getting a look from Matthew at the Big Bro bit, and the mentioning of ice cream at the wrong time, but he let it slide.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Yuzu confronted Shingo..." Shuzo said with Ayu nodding, "So that means YUZU IS THE CUPRIT!" he said in shock, "No..." the students shouted at him, "Man if that's the teacher, the students must be dumber than him..." Ootomo said.

"Like we said Yuya's the guilty one..." Yamabe said, "And now poor Sawatari is in the hospital..." Ootomo said shocking them, "Are you serious the hospital?" Yuya said, "And they saw he might have life threatening conditions..." he added.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sawatari, he was kneeling on his hospital bed, his cast clearly removed, and eating some fresh fruit, clearly not in in any life threatening condition at all, "Hmmm, so tasty!" he said to no one but himself with a smile after taking a bite.

* * *

Back with lot at You Show, "Poor, poor innocent Shingo..." Kakimoto said, then gained an angered look "If he doesn't pull through this, you'll held responsible and arrested..." he said shocking Yuya, who then turned to Yuzu.

"Come on Yuzu, you gotta help me here, you were there and so was Azara..." Yuya said to her, "I know what I saw and it wasn't Yuya, beside the guy that actually attacked was wearing different clothes when Yuya actually did show up after." Azara said defending Yuya as she knew the truth having talked it through with Nigel during their Duel.

"Plus you guys saw us when you ran by carrying Sawatari." Oliver said looking at the goons, who were confused at what he meant, "We had just gotten there ourselves, Yuya with us, when we saw you lot come running out of the ware house..." Matthew said to them, again they still had no idea what they were on about. Oliver then got a deadpan look on his face, "You never saw us when you ran by did you?" he asked with them nodding at this making the brothers and the other students sigh, meanwhile Yuya was talking to Yuzu who wasn't looking at him.

"Yuzu you were there right, and when I got there after that explosion..." he said, "EXPLOSION!" Shuzo shouted then being scolded at by Ayu for being to loud, "All I saw was you and Azara in the room, you don't think it was me?" Yuya carried on, but all he got from her was a concerned look for her, "Do you?" he said worried.

"Well… yes I was there but..." she said, but this shocked him, "You don't actually think I would stoop to his Level do you?" he said a bit hurt by this, "No its just that..." she said actually looking at him but then all she saw was Yuto, making her then go quiet.

" _That guy looked just like Yuya, and they acted alike as well,, but the way that guy Duelled was way too harsh for Yuya's style._ " she thought in her head, "There you see, even his own friend questions his own guilt in the crime." Kakimoto said, "And now for you to pay..." he said.

"Pay! Pay how?" Shuzo said, and then out of nowhere, they heard police sirens going off in the distance, freaking him out, "Could we pay with loss change? Quick everyone empty your pockets, NOW!" he said making the students look at him embarrassed while a limousine pulled up.

"Perhaps I could solve this problem." Himika said getting out of the vehicle, making everyone look at her, "Hey isn't that..." Azara said to Matthew, "Himika Akaba… the Chairwoman for LDS!" Shuzo said, "Why thank you for knowing who I am, so I don't have to tell you..." she said smirking.

"Now why don't we have a little talk inside..." she said as three other people stepped out of the Limo with her.

* * *

When they all went back inside, with Himika and the three she came with, Nakajima then stepped out of the Limo with the Goons appearing next to him, "Well we did what you said for us to do..." Yamabe said. "And here is the payment for your job… rare cards!" Nakajima said as he handed out envelopes to them, with each one taking one and pulling out the rare cards in them, as they smiled, "Now leave..." he said as then they did what he said...

* * *

 **Inside You Show**

"Thank you for having us." Himika said sitting down on the couch, with Shuzo on the other one opposite her, "Your welcome!" Shuzo said, "I only wish it was on better terms, but we must deal with this now, with Yuya having attacked one of our students..." she said with Yuya about to say something but Gongenzaka stopped him. "But now we must think of a way to make things right…" she said to him, "Yuya, I'm only going to ask you this one last time, did you actually do this?" Shuzo said to Yuya.

"Of course not, for the last time I was with Matthew, Nigel and Oliver as we were on our way there, how could I have already been there while I was running there?" he said confusing Shuzo, but his words did make sense also, as like Yuya said he was with the Brothers and they said he was with them too.

"Gong believes Yuya didn't do it, any one else with me on this?" Gongenzaka said, "Of course Big Bro didn't do it." Ayu said with Tatsuya and Futoshi nodding with her, "We were with him the entire time when this Duel went on." Matthew said. "And I also saw the actual guy that attacked!" Nigel said shocking them all, "And when I looked back Yuya was right behind me too." he added, "And you Yuzu..." Gongenzaka said to her, while she was still understanding Nigels words.

" _So Nigel did see both Yuya and that guys at the same time then._ " she thought still a bit confused by the whole thing, "Yuya… I know what I saw back then, but sometime our eyes play tricks on us for some reason, I… I..." she said but couldn't figure out what to say next.

"Yuzu, its okay, just say what you think is right..." he said to her, then after a few second with some courage, "I believe you didn't do it either." she said, with other smiling at this. "How sweet… but that changes nothing, as I have three witnesses to counter your single..." Himika said.

"Single! I think you'll find we have 5 seeing that Azara was there and the fact that the triplet were with Yuya at the time..." Shuzo said, cutting Himika who didn't like that, "Hey that's right, Azara you were there." Matthew said. "Yeah… why?" Azara asked, "What did the guy that actually attacked use for cards?" he said, with this interesting them.

"I can tell you that, you see Yuya was using an Archetype called The Phantom Knights." Himika said, "Huh? The Phantom Knights? I only use Magicians now, it was Performapals but they..." Yuya said not really sure how to explain why his Performapals turned into Magicians. With Ronald he was shocked but kept it hidden, " _The Phantom Knights, so that means Yuto is in this Dimension..._ " he thought, then glanced at Yuya, " _Now that I think about it, Yuya and Yuto do look alike._ " he added.

"Either way, I believe my students, and unless we need to get the authorities involved… you better listen to my demands, and listen well..." she said in a low voice. "As you know LDS is the top Duelling school in the whole world..." she said with authority.

"And what does that have to do with this?" Shuzo said to her, "Because Yuya made a fool out of our student!"she shouted at them, making them flinch, "This is about honour, honour that we have lost from this incident..." she said standing up and giving off a fiery aura that intimidated them a bit, "And in order to gain back that honour, is with our students battling each other in a Duel..." she demanding of him.

"Did it just warmer in here..." Shuzo said nervously while Himika sat down, "Like I said our students from our schools will Duel, and if you win, then we'll forget this whole thing happened… but if we win then LDS will take over the You Show Duel School!" she said shocking them.

"How is taking over this school going to solve this?" Gongenzaka said, but then Azara got an idea, "You think by taking over You Show, you get rights to the Pendulum Summoning?" she said making the others shocked at this. "If this is that, then you must have set this whole thing up, after all I've heard of the ways LDS has been expanding, very aggressively, and the way you go about this is either a bad way to do business..." Shuzo

"How dare you accuse me of this, and yes and no to the Pendulum, as you know ,before it there were 3 powerful Summoning Methods, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, but there is now a fourth, as Ms Kaida mentioned called Pendulum..." she said while getting some looks from the students for what she was wanting.

"And for some reason only this school has excess to it, with it being wasted here." she said making some of them glare at her, "As you know LDS controls the other..." she said but then Matthew and Oliver just laughed a bit, "Something wrong?" she asked annoyed by them.

"Sorry, its just that you said you control the other three, but that is BS..." Oliver said, "He's right… Kaiba Corp controls the Methods, you just teach them, not control them, after all, me, Oliver, Nigel, Azara, Ronald and Sora can all use one of them… while Azara can use two, and we taught ourselves." Matthew said while the other lot he mentioned nodded.

"He's right, the only reason students actually got to LDS is for the treatment they receive there, making them think they're better than everyone else, any one can learn how to Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon without going to LDS, but most can't be bothered unless they get something else out of it, thus LDS is there for that." Azara said, but the glare she got from Himika made her go quiet and slowly move behind Nigel.

"Plus, You Show doesn't hold the rights to Pendulum Summoning." Ronald said, "Of course it does its the only..." Himika argued back, "You haven't heard have you?" Shuzo said to her, "Heard what?" she asked harshly, "Kaiba Corp has already figured out how to recreate Pendulum Summoning energy!" Tatsuya said, shocking Himika and the three she came in with.

"So your telling me, they control it..." she said annoyed at Kaiba Corp for it, "Actually, Kaiba Corp has been generous enough to give Yuya the rights to Pendulum Summoning..." Futoshi said, "That's right, and I believe LDS shouldn't have it, after what Sawatari did the first time to get my cards..." Yuya said bringing up the incident that may have caused the second incident to happen.

"There is no proof of Sawatari ever trying to do what you said." Himika said strongly, " _Either way, if I get hold of the school, I can get a hold of Yuya's Deck, and maybe find out if Yuya is a friend or enemy._ " she thought. "Now look here you!" Yuya said to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know how you do things in LDS, but you clearly treat it as a business, here we treat it as show business, putting on a show for the fun of both Duellist and the crowd." Yuya said startling her, as he grabbed his pendant.

"This school was made by my dad for that very reason, not to boast around power like your school does." he said making the students listen to his words, "If you think that we ruined your honour, then we'll Duel to let you try and get it back, and I'll be the one to do it!" he said, while she frowned as Yuya was being congratulated by his friends.

"Gong wants to Duel along side Yuya for the honour of this school too!" Gongenzaka said, but, "You can't Duel, you're not a student here, plus you would lose." Sora said shocking Gongenzaka, who for some reason went pale white, "If Gong can't Duel, then I will!" Azara said, "Me too", "Me three", Matthew and some the other students said. "But what about Gong?..." Gongenzaka moaned out depressed.

"Well, its seems the students are up for it, so what do you say Principal Hiragi?" Himika said, with everyone going quiet, "You have yourself a deal..." he said smirking at her. "Very well, lets go to your Duel Field shall we..." she said getting up, with Shuzo doing the same, with every one heading for the Duel Field...

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Most of the students were in the viewing room, while Yuya, Yuzu, Azara, Matthew, Nigel, Oliver, Sora and Ronald were on the field, while Himika and her three students were opposite them, "To decide this we shall have 3 Duels between students from each of our schools, whichever School gets more out of the 3 Duels wins! Does that seem good to you?" Himika said, knowing how the Duels would go down in her mind.

"Who's going first?" she asked, with Sora wanting to go, but Matthew stepped forward with this shocking Himika but she didn't show it, "I'll go first..." Matthew said but Yuya put his hand on his shoulder, "No let me..." he said to him, with Matthew taking a few second to think but then he saw that Yuya was serious about this.

"Alright then, make us proud Yuya..." Matthew said stepping back with Himika relieved by this, but didn't show it, "A wise choice, that way we get to see Pendulum Summoning up close..." Himika said but, " _Good thing Yuya stepped in or we would have lost the first Duel._ " she thought discreetly looking at the Denisu Brothers and Azara.

" _Those Brothers are formidable with their separate use of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning._ " she thought looking over at them, then Azara, " _Azara Kaida, a user of the Red-Eyes archetype, that Deck is powerful, she could easily take out one of my students easily like those three._ " she added in her head. she then looked at Sora and Ronald, " _Those two are unknown but I can tell they are powerful in their own right, but I think they can be handled._ " she said then smiled.

"It doesn't matter who or if you go first or not, for you see the students I've brought from LDS are at the top of their classes, and each one specializes in an Extra Deck Method." she said, "For our side, Hokuto Shijima..." she said with Hokuto stepping forward, "That's me, and don't you forget it..." he said smirking.

"And I'm the top of the class in the Xyz Course!" he added with Matthew smirking, "Are you sure you don't want me to go Yuya? LDS learned Xyz vs Street Learned Xyz would be interesting to watch." Matthew said as he once again stepped up, with Hokuto also eager to Duel to him, "I'd like to see that you trashy Xyz user!" he mocked, but Matthew was unaffected by his words and just glared at him, spooking Hokuto a bit. "If Yuya wishes to Duel, he should Duel..." Himika said with Matthew backing down, with her relieved by that, again she didn't show it.

"Careful Big Bro… Hokuto has already met the requirement to qualify for the Championship's Junior Youth Division!" Futoshi said, "Not just that Futoshi, he's basically a pro, he's got 53 wins of out 58 duels..." Ayu said to him. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, he's already had experience against Xyz Users with Azara, Ronald and Matthew." Yuzu said but inside she was worried for him, with the two students decided, the others all lefted the field with Shuzo going to the Control Room.

"Try not to blink you two, it will be over before you know it… are you ready.?" Himika said to the other two, then talking to Shuzo in the control room. "Oh yeah, and to start this off with a bang, time to reach for the stars, I activate the Action Field, Cosmic Sanctuary!" he shouted then pressing the button, with the field then materilisng.

Now both Yuya and Hokuto appeared to be standing on an asteroid with some temple ruins around then, while there was a crater between the two, with levitating stones linking to make a bridge between the two. Hokuto looked to be shocked, which made Shuzo happy, "The stars are with you on this Yuya, now fight for the school!" Shuzo shouted but then Hokuto started to laugh.

"Oh this is great, out of all the Action Fields you pick, you pick the one I'm most comfortable with..." Hokuto said making Shuzo become shocked at this, "I don't think Principal knew that Hokuto's name literally means Big Dipper..." Sora said, while the other students sighed at this. "Like the field can make you win, its all about luck..." Yuya said activating his Duel Disk, with Hokuto doing the same, "Wrong Yuya, its skill that makes the winner, and I have the skill here..." his opponent said smugly, as they got ready.

Ayu was the first to start the chant, "Two powerful contender appear under the stars..." she said, "They kick up the dirt as they run side by side with their monsters..." Futoshi said, "and put on a show for the universe..." Tatsuya said.

"ACTION..." everyone including them said, as the bubble with the Action Cards popping as they scattered across the Action Field, with both Duellist taking 5 cards each from their Decks, "DUEL!" they shouted.

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Hokuto's LP: **4000**

As the two were about to start the first duel for the fate of You Show, outside the building stood Reiji, wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up for disguising himself, " _Time to see the Pendulum up close and personal… if I can see them that is._ " he thought as he walked into the building.

 **Turn 1**

"My my… Yuya sure seems confident that he can win." Himika said slowly, "Give him a cosmic beat down for us." with that Hokuto took the first turn, "You got it chairwoman, first I Normal Summon Constellar Algiedi!" he said placing the card onto his blade.

 **Constellar Algiedi: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1400

"When its Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand." as he said this, Algiedi waved her staff, which glowed blue, with a flash appearing to her right, "I pick Constellar Kaus!" he said as the second monster appeared.

 **Constellar Kaus: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 700

"Its effect will make you see stars, twice per turn, I can raise or lower the Level of a Constellar monster by 1..." Kaus then aimed a light arrow at the sky… stars, with it bursting into sparkles, that rained down over Algiedi, "I increase Algiedi Levels by 1", Algiedi's Level **:** **4 + 1 = 5**.

"And for his second shot, I'll have it hit Kaus..." he said smirking, as Kaus shot his second arrow above him, which then burst above him, and showering him with the sparkles, Kaus's Level: **4 + 1 = 5**. "Two Level 5 monsters already!" Yuya said shocked.

"Oh so you see where I'm going with this… I use the now Level 5 Kaus and Algiedi to the build the Overlay Network!" he said as the two monster turned into yellow energy, shooting up, then down into the galaxy that appeared, with a light escaping from it. " _Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!_ " he chanted as the monster took form. "Xyz Summon! Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades" he shouted as his Xyz monster appeared, with it two Overlay Units orbiting it.

 **Constellar Pleiades: Rank: 5, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1500 **, OLUs: 2**

"Come on admit it, that was amazing wasn't it… nothing your school could ever do?" Hokuto said gloating, "Err actually, Matthew over there has Xyz Summoned two Rank 5 monsters in one turn before..." Yuya said looking over at said person, who smirked at Hokuto and waved back at him "What! You mean that loser can do that?!" Hokuto shouted in shock. "Yeah, he's just that good..." Yuya said to him, "Shut up! I end my turn with a face down, let see what you can do..." Hokuto said annoyed while his face down appeared then vanished, " _Now let's see what Yuya can do with the Pendulum..._ " Himika thought to herself.

Hokuto's Hand x 2

 **Turn 2**

"Okay, time to put on a show, but first..." Yuya said as he drew his card, "I activate the Spell, Pendulum Burial!" he said as the Spell appeared on the field, with the image of tombstone with two orbs red and blue, above the tombstone was the Pendulum vortex, "This card allows me to return 1 Pendulum Monster in my Hand to my Deck like so..." he said returning Chain Lock Magician to his Deck, which then Shuffled itself, "Then I send two Pendulum Monsters from my Deck and place them into my Extra Deck face up, I send Juggernaut Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to my Extra De..." he said.

"Hold up, what this about the Extra Deck?" Hokuto asked him, "Oh, well you see Pendulum monsters can exist in the Extra Deck face up!" Yuya explained to them, shocking the four, "What the… really!", "Yes, but to get them there they must be on the field as a monster first or in the Pendulum Zones, then destroyed, or by sending them with card effects, like Pendulum Burial..." he told them.

" _Amazing… with Pendulum Summoning, one could resurrect monster again and again..._ " Himika thought, " _Now I wish I could have the Pendulum Summon. **"**_ she added.

"As I was saying Juggernaut and Odd-Eyes are sent to the Extra Deck..." Yuya said placing the two into his Extra Deck. "Now for you came to see, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer, this duels about to swing my way!" he said placing the two in their respective zone.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

"Now I can Summon monsters Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time!" he said, " _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!" he said as the rift opened with 3 lights appearing.

"Appear Level 5 Cotton Guard Magician!" he said a female Magician with short puffy blonde hair appeared, her magician outfit had puffs of Cotton on her collar, collar sleeves, shoulders, and the trimming of the outfit, her expression was one that was happy.

"Juggernaut Magician appear!" he said as the monster appeared, "And finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, take centre stage!" he said as Odd-Eyes appeared ready to defend the school as he gave a roar.

 **Cotton Guard Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 900/** 2400 **, PS: 1**

 **Juggernaut Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 900 **, PS: 2**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

"Yay!" Ayu said as Futoshi did a small dance, "It gives me the shivers..." he said, "So that's the Pendulum Summon up close..." Himika said, "That's it? Lame! But at least you have two Level 5 monsters..." Hokuto pointed out, "That must mean your going to Xyz Summon!" he said.

"What? No, I don't have any Xyz monsters." Yuya shouted at him, "Anyway, on with the first scene, as Odd-Eyes's effect now activates..." he said as Odd-Eyes's orbs glowed, "Since he was Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, all Special Summoned monsters you control lose 100 ATK for every Level that I can Pendulum Summon!" he said as the glow grew brighter with this shocking the four from LDS, "WHAT!" his opponent shouted.

"Scale Force!" Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes released a pulse which covered Pleiades, making it weaker, Pleiades ATK: **2500 – 600 = 1900** , "No way..." Hokuto whispered out, "And that's not all, as Odd-Eyes gains that lost ATK until the end of the turn. Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 600 = 3100**.

"Yes, now Yuya can deal major damage to Hokuto!" Oliver said, "Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Pleiades!" he said as he jumped onto Odd-Eyes back, "Ha! Nice try, you're so predictable! I now activate Pleiades's effect..." he said as Pleiades grabbed one of its Overlay Units and crushed it. Pleiades's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1**.

"By using one Overlay Unit, I can return 1 card on the field, back to the hand of the controller!" he said grinning at Yuya who was shocked at what he was implying, "I return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to your Hand!" As he said this Odd-Eyes was surrounded by light, which covered him, and then made him vanish from the field, much to the shock of the You Show Students, who got more shocked when Yuya started to fall and then hit the floor, and groaned.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt..." Matthew said with Azara agreeing with him as she and the others flinched at the fall. "You did that on purpose..." Yuya said slowly getting up with him now covered in some small scuffs and scratches.

"Wait, why did Odd-Eyes return to the Hand when he was summoned from the Extra Deck?" Futoshi said, "Maybe it's because Pendulum Monsters can't exist-face down in the Extra Deck, seeing that its for Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters as they can returned face down." Sora told them.

"Aww, then it appears the star of the show has turned tail like a coward..." Hokuto said smirking, with this annoying Odd-Eyes as he appeared behind Yuya as a ghost that no one could see him, and he was furious, " _Call me a coward again you grinning creep._ " he roared venomously while again no one knew he was there.

"Don't you dare call him a coward!" Yuya shouted to Hokuto, "I can do whatever I want, seeing that I'm winning, and seeing that you can no longer attack with your weak monsters." Hokuto said. "Let's see who's wrong, Juggernaut attacks Pleiades!" he said as Juggernaut rushed at the weakened Pleiades. "Ha! Are you mad, your just going to destroyed it idiot!" Hokuto sneered at him, "Wrong, Juggernaut's effect now activates, when a monster I control battles a monster you control, I can make my monster gain 600 ATK, so Juggernaut gains that ATK!" he said. Juggernaut's ATK: **1600 + 600 = 2200**.

"No way… I activate my Trap, Overlay Guard!" Hokuto shouted as he activated his trap, with an image of an attack being deflected, by what appeared to be a stream of energy, "With this cards effect, I remove Pleiades's remaining Overlay Unit, and now Pleiades can be destroyed by anything this turn" he said now grinning.

"I activate Timegazer's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, when I control a Pendulum Monster, I can negate the activation of a Trap, and place it back down, and that card cannot be used for the rest of the turn!" Yuya said as Timegazer activated his gauntlet and used his powers to cancel out Hokuto's card which then placed itself down again.

"NOOOO!", "Yes!" Hokuto and Yuya said in that order as Juggernaut uppercutted Pleiades, destroying it, Hokuto's LP: **4000 – 300 = 3700** , "Damn it…" Hokuto gritted out, "Now Cotton Guard, attack him directly!" Yuya said as Cotton Guard pulled of some of the cotton on her clothing which magically grew back, as she threw the torn cotton at Hokuto's feet, was then quickly expanded knocking Hokuto back a few feet. **3700 - 900 = 2800**.

"And with the first scene of the show now ending, I place 1 card face down, and end my turn!" Yuya said as the card appeared then vanished. "And with that Juggernaut's ATK returns to normal." **2200 = 1600**. (Juggernaut)

Yuya's Hand x 1

 **Turn 3**

"How dare you..." Hokuto quietly said drawing his card, "That was the first time I've taken damage in over 40 Duels!" he screamed out, an insane look to his face. "I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn! and Summon back Pleiades!" he shouted as Pleiades returned to the field.

"And that's my cue to run." Yuya said then running for an Action Card which he was looking over at the end of his turn, and spotted one when he saw a blue flash hit the temple behind him. A minute later as he reached the temple, "There it is..." he said.

But suddenly Pleiades jumped down in front of him, "What the..." he shouted shocked, as Hokuto appeared beside it, "Looking for something..." Hokuto said with his deranged look, while holding the Action Card Yuya was hoping to get.

"How did you..." Yuya went to say, "Like I said… Space is my thing, and I know this entire field like it was the back of my hand." Hokuto said grinning, "I activate the Action Spell, Cosmic Winds! I return 1 monster my opponent controls to their Hand, and I pick Juggernaut..." he said as some dust then appeared from behind him.

"By the way, if you control more monsters then me, this effect cannot be negated!" he added his Juggernaut, who had been bracing himself from leaving, while hoping Stargazer would use his Pendulum effect to save him, gave up hope, and was then returned to Yuya's Hand.

"Now then I attack your Cotton Guard with Pleiades!" he shouted as Pleiades swung its sword at Cotton Guard, "I activate her effect! Once per turn, I can negate the destruction of 1 monster I control from battle with a monster you control!" Yuya said as the cotton on her clothing expanded to surround her, and cushioned the impact of the sword, saving her.

"Either way you're still taking the damage!" Hokuto said as the impact caused a wave, which hit Yuya knocking him over, Yuya's LP: **4000 – 1600 = 2400**. "Yuya!" Yuzu shouted for him " _Perfect, this will be the start to the end of You Show._ " Himika thought smirking.

"I can't believe I messed this up for Yuya..." Shuzo said, "I'M SORRY!" he shouted, "Ha! You can sorry all you want, it won't change the fact that. I've never lost on this field, and I don't tend to. I activate the Spell, Constellar Double Resurrection!" he said as the card appeared, with two Constellar monsters appearing from the ground.

"With this card, I can Special Summon 2 Constellar monsters in my Graveyard with the same Levels, but they have their effects negated, I Summon back Kaus and Algiedi!" he said as they appeared again, "Now using the Level 4 Kaus and Algiedi, I build the Overlay Network!" he said as they turned into yellow energy like last time, and doing the same as last time.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Constellar Praesepe!" he said as the Constellar Xyz Monster appeared.

 **Constellar Praesepe: Rank: 4, Machine, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 800 **, OLU's: 2**

"And since the requirements have been met, I use the Rank 5 Pleiades to build the Overlay Network once again!" he said as Pleiades turned into yellow energy, with this shocking Yuya, "Just like with Matthew's Cobalt Wyvern!" he said out loud, while Pleiades went into the galaxy. " _Great shining star, rain down your dazzling light!_ " he chanted.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 6 Constellar Ptolemy M7" he shouted as the monster appeared.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank: 6, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2700/** 2000 **, OLU's: 1**

"I end my turn, let's see you get passed this, you second rate Duelist, from this lousy school" he said mocking Yuya, "You may as well forfeit, as my students are clearly better than your..." Himika said, "SHUT UP!" Yuya yelled annoyed, "What gives you the right to insult our school, for something we never did or asked for..." Yuya said, making Himika glare at him but didn't say another word.

Hokuto's Hand x 1

 **Turn 4**

"Man… I've never heard Yuya angry like that before." Oliver said, while Yuzu now looked at Yuya with concern, " _He sounds just like that look alike from back then when he got angry what he asked for from Sawatari.._." she thought.

"My turn..." Yuya said drawing his card, "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! allowing me to draw 2 cards..." he drew 2 cards, "Now using my Set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" he said "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Juggernaut Magician in Attack and Drain Gain Magician in Defense!" he said as the monsters returned, as well as Drain Gain.

 **Drain Gain Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 500 **/2000, PS: 3**

"Now I activate Drain Gain's effect! Now 1 monster you control loses ATK equal to his ATK, I pick Ptolemy M7!" he said as the effect went through, Ptolemy M7's ATK: **2700 – 500 = 2200**. "And then I give that lost ATK to Odd-Eyes!", **2500 + 500 = 3000**. (Odd-Eyes)

" _Time to make this creep pay for what he did._ " Odd-Eyes growled out, "Battle! Odd-Eyes attack Ptolemy M7!" this time, Yuya stayed where he was, not wanting to risk the same thing from happening again.

"I activate Praesepe's effect, by using one of its Overlay Units..." Hokuto said as Praesepe absorbed one of its Overlay Units Praesepe's OVU's: **2 - 1 = 1** , "Now until the end of the turn, 1 Constellar monster I control gains 1000 ATK!" he said shocking them, **2200 + 1000 = 3200**. (Ptolemy M7)

"Great, now I need to really get Action Card." Yuya said running with him then spotting another flash, "Juggernaut, I could use some help here." he said with Juggernaut then rushing to help his master, while Odd-Eyes tried to slow himself down, to give Yuya time to get it, " _Come on bud!..._ " Odd-Eyes thought.

"Right, let me..." Yuya said then jumping into the air, with him expecting Juggernaut to bounce him higher… but, "I activate M7's borrowed effect from Pleiades!" Hokuto said, "By using its Overlay Unit, I can return 1 card on the field to your hand, and this time I pick Juggernaut!" he said as when Yuya was about to be springed up, Juggernaut suddenly vanished, with this making Yuya fall on his butt.

While Yuya was on the floor, Odd-Eyes and M7 clashed, with Odd-Eyes being destroyed, **2400 – 200 = 2200** , " _Damn it… at least Odd-Eyes is in the Extra Deck again._ " Yuya thought getting up, " _Damn it, I forgot about Odd-Eyes's effect_ " Hokuto suddenly thought, but he was furious at Yuya for ruining his no damage streak.

"I place Cotton Guard in Defense and end my turn with a face down..." Yuya said bitterly as Cotton Guard curled up with a blue aura, "With it over, M7's ATK returns to normal, **3200 = 2700**. (Ptolemy M7)

Yuya's Hand x 1

 **Turn 5**

"At least Odd-Eyes is in the Extra Deck again..." Azara said concerned for Odd-Eyes as she could feel his anger. "My turn..." Hokuto said, "Finish him now Hokuto." Himika said smug, "You got it..." he said drawing his card, "This is for my fellow student, that you harmed." he said, with Yuya very annoyed by this, "For the last time, that wasn't me!" he shouted out at Hokuto.

"Just like you to say that, first you lie about how amazing Pendulum Summoning is, and now you're lying about what you did to Shingo." he said grabbing a card, "I activate the Continious Spell, Overlay Regen! Once per turn, I target 2 monsters in my Graveyard, and attach them to an Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units, and they become Overlay units for that monsters!" he said smirking.

"Great I can tell what he's going to do again..." Matthew said annoyed by Hokuto's attitude and Himika's, "I attach Pleiades and Kaus onto M7!" he said as two lights appeared from a dark portal with them then orbiting M7. **0 = 2**. (Ptolemy M7)

"Now I use M7's borrowed effect from Pleiades once again, and I pick Cotton Guard..." he said as Cotton Guard disappeared in a flash of light while M7 lost an Overlay Unit, "Then I use Praesepe's Effect to increase M7's attack by 1000!" he said smirking, **2700 + 1000 = 3700**.

"This will finally shut you up, battle! Praesepe attack Drain Gain!" he said as Praesepe destroyed Drain Gain, but since he was in DEF, no damage was dealt, "And finally M7 attack Yuya DIRECTLY!" he shouted as this made Yuya run.

"Running for an Action Card again, he never learns does he..." Himika said, "Yuya watch out!" Yuzu said as all the You Show students looked on in worry, "Come on, come on..." Yuya said as he ran some more, with M7 getting closer.

"Why is he taking such a risk?" Yuzu said, "Gong doesn't know, its like he a different person, Gong has never seen him Duel like this before, it's like he's a whole different person." Gongenzaka said, " _A different… person..._ " she thought, with her thinking about the look alike, " _No… he can't be._ " she thought thinking that it was Yuya that attacked Sawatari.

"Stop toying with him, and finish this Duel now M7!" Hokuto said as M7 then charged up a blast, with Yuya then grabbing an Action Card, while Hokuto also picked one up, as he knew it was there, "Don't even try it Yuya, I activate the Action Spell Cosmic Arrow! this allows me to destroy 1 Spell that was added to your Hand, and I pick the one you picked up..." he said as an arrow then shot out, and hit the Action Spell, making Yuya flinch.

M7 who was waiting then released its attack, which struck Yuya, covering him in smoke, "Yuya!" Shuzo shouted, while the other students looked on in shock, "And that's game..." Hokuto said turning around, while the Action field de-materialised…

Except it didn't, "Wait why isn't it disappearing? I wo..." he said, but then quickly looked back at the smoke, with the students looking at it as well, " _No way he couldn't have..._ " Himika thought frowning.

When the smoke cleared Yuya was still standing, **2200 – 1850 = 350**. (Yuya) "WHAT! HOW?!" Hokuto shouted, "How did you survive..." Himika said annoyed, "Easy with an Action Card." Yuya said smiling, "What Action Card? I know for a fact that there are no more Action Cards near you, and I destroyed the one you picked up!" Hokuto said gritting his teeth.

"Who said that it was in my Hand." Yuya said confusing them all, "You see I activated my Trap, Necro Usage!" he said as the card in question appeared, the image was that of a Spell and Trap being dragged down by skeletal hand in the ground.

"This card lets me banish a Spell or Trap in my Graveyard, and Necro Usage gains its effect for the rest of the turn..." he said, "The card I picked was the one you destroyed, which was Miracle, I targeted M7 for it, and its effect made it so that battle damage was halved." Yuya explained.

"Alright Yuya survived..." Matthew said making the other join him out of joy while Futoshi danced, "But it should have ended, it was going according to plan..." Hokuto said weakly, "According to plan, what do you think a Duel is Hokuto?" Yuya asked.

"Dueling? To me it's a business, that must be followed according to the plan." he answered, "Well, to me… Dueling is about having fun… Making others smile, and putting your heart into the game with your monsters!" Yuya said confidently.

Upon hearing this Yuzu was shocking, " _Those were nearly the exact words he used._ " she thought, "Yuzu… Is something wrong?" Azara asked her seeing that she saw her looked shocked, but she didn't respond.

"Whatever! I activate the Continious Spell, Constellar Tempest! Since I control 2 Constellar Xyz monsters, at the end of every turn, I can half your Life Points..." he said shocking them, "I end my turn, and now Tempest's effect goes through." he added with a laugh.

As he said this, falling from the sky… stars was a meteor shower, making Yuya run off, to avoid being hit by them, even though he still was affected by the Spell, **350 = 175**. (Yuya) "Let's see you get pass this!" he yelled insanely.

Hokuto's Hand x 0

 **Turn 6**

"Alright… this is it..." Yuya said placing his fingers on his Deck, "I need the perfect card for this, or else its over for us..." he said closing his eyes, "I DRAW!" he shouted drawing his card, with everyone of You Show and Gong holding their breath.

"Please let's this be good..." he said with closed eyes as he brought the card in front of him, and then slowly opened them, "Yes! It's you..." he said smiling and then… "Ladies and Gentlemen..." he said slowly causing everyone to look at him.

"It looks like we've reached the finale of this show." he said, "What are you talking about? you seriously think you can win this, look at my field, the second you summon something, I'm using M7's borrowed effect to return it to your hand..." Hokuto said annoyed, "Fine let's see how you "win" this shall we!" he said smirking at Yuya's bluff.

"Oh we will, because now I Pendulum Summon!" he said as the rifted opened up, "Rise, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from the Extra Deck! And Juggernaut from my Hand!" he said as the two appeared, one from the Extra Deck and one from his hand, "And now time for you lot to met one of Odd-Eyes's cousins! Appear, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon!" he said.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Juggernaut looked at Odd-Eyes's relative, he was roughly the same size as Odd-Eyes was, but he was thinner, sort of like a velociraptor, while Pendulum Dragon had orbs on its spine wings, Punishment Dragon had its spikes with no orbs, as the spikes were actually coloured like Pendulum Dragon's its left was red and its right was green, both of them were curved, its tail was short, but tipped, it finger claws were like Pendulum Dragon's but it was missing the middle, and they were sharp. The horns on its head were pointed outwards, its eyes were different colours to Pendulum Dragon's, they were purple (Left) and orange (Right), as well as Punishment Dragon's overall colour being yellow. Near its mouth, were a set of tusk around it that got thinner or thicker in some spots, as it fully appeared it gave a roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1800 **, PS: 1**

"Now Odd-Eyes's effect activates! As you know all Special Summoned monster now lose 600 ATK, with Odd-Eyes gaining that ATK!" **2700 - 600 = 2100** , (Ptolemy M7) Praesepe's: **2400 - 600 = 1800**. (Praesepe) **2500 + 1200 = 3700**. (Odd-Eyes)

"Now I activate the Continious Trap, Pendulum Switch!" Yuya said as his face-down flipped up "This allows me to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone, and place a Pendulum Monster I already control in that vacant Pendulum Zone! I swap Stargazer and Juggernaut!" he said as the monsters swapped their place on the field.

 **Stargazer Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 2400 **, PS: 1**

" _So now he has Stargazer as a monster instead of a Pendulum Scale._ " Reiji thought to himself,

"Like I'm going to let you use that ATK against me! I now activate M7's borrowed effect again! By using its remaining Overlay Unit, I return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to your Hand!" **1 - 1 = 0**. (Ptolemy M7) Hokuto said smirking as Odd-Eyes vanished with Yuya still smiling, "And why are you smiling for? I just broke your strategy." he said.

"Wrong, cause now I activate Stargazer's monster effect! Once per turn when an effect causes a Pendulum Monster to leave the field in anyway, I can Special Summon it back from where it was sent to..." Yuya said as Stargazer's staff shifted a bit, with this causing Odd-Eyes to once again appear, its ATK having reseted itself " _Thanks Bud/_ " Odd-Eyes said to Stargazer who nodded.

"So what, you got Odd-Eyes back, but its ATK is back to normal, and I still have most of my LP, you may deal some damage but-" Hokuto said, "If you let me finish, I now activate Punishment Dragon's effect! Once per turn, when my opponent controls a monster with ATK less or equal to his ATK, I can destroy it!" he said with Punishment Dragon charging up a yellow energy shot between his tusk.

"What, are you serious!" Hokuto shouted out, "Yes, and I choose Praesepe! Punishing Force!" Yuya said as Punishment Dragon roared and released the shot, which hit Praesepe, which caused it to condense into the sphere, "By the way any mosnter destroyed by this effect, allows me to inflict half the original ATK of the destroyed monster onto you!" he said as the sphere exploded, causing Hokuto to be shocked a bit. **2800 – 1200 = 1600**. (Hokuto)

"You're in luck, as Punishment Dragon can no longer attack the turn he uses his effect… But Odd-Eyes and Stargazer are another case..." Yuya said stroking Punishment Dragon's leg, "Wait with the damage I take from that I..." Hokuto said, but couldn't continue.

"Yes, Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Ptolemy M7! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes charged then released his red beam, destroying M7, **1600 – 300 = 1300** , "And to finish this show, Stargazer will attack you directly!" Yuya said shocking Stargazer as he has never been used to attack before, but he didn't disagree with Yuya so he rushed at Hokuto.

"But Stargazer only has 1200 ATK, I'll still survive this..." Hokuto said looking hopeful, he couldn't do anything as he wasn't near any Action Cards, "Wrong! Stargazer like the stars above us, is the star to finish this! I activate Juggernaut's Pendulum Effect! Because a monster I control is attacking or being attacked, it gains 600 ATK!" Stargazer's ATK: **1200 + 600 = 1800**.

"Uh oh...", "Astronomy Cutter!" Hokuto and Yuya said in that order, with Stargazer bring is staff down, as a constellation hit Hokuto sending him flying and spinning, and then hitting the limit of the Action Field, then sliding down to the floor, **1300 – 1800 = 0**. (Hokuto) "And that my friends is a warp." Yuya said .

Hokuto: **LOSE**

Yuya: **WINS**

"YUYA WON!" a random student shouted out, making the other cheer for Yuya as the field started to de materialise.

" _I can't believe it, Hokuto lost..._ " Himika thought as she gasped, but covered it with a small fan she had on her person. "It matters not, for we will win in the end..." she said. "That was awesome!" Matthew said, "Yeah I've never seen Stargazer actually attack before." Azara said happy that Yuya won, with said person putting his cards away, " _Thank you Punishment Dragon… I could have won without your help._ " he thought, he then thought he heard a happy roar come from the card.

" _why… are those two so alike?, not only physically but in personality._ " Yuzu thought as in her mind she saw both Yuya and look alike duellist near one another, "And _why do I have a bad feeling about all this?_ " she added...

End of Chapter 11

* * *

 **There we go, I hope it was okay...**

 **OC Cards**

 **Yuya's**

 **Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon**

 **Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/1800, PS: 1**

Pendulum Effect: 1) As long as this card is in your Pendulum Zone, your other Pendulum Zone's Scale is 8, 2) Once per turn, should a card effect activate and destroy Pendulum monster/s you control, negate the effect, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the destruction of Pendulum Monster/s you control in your Monster and Pendulum Zones from your opponents card effect, Once per turn, target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent control with ATK less or equal to this cards ATK, destroy it, then inflict half of its original ATK to your opponent as damage. (If this effect is used, you cannot declare an attack with this card)

 **Pendulum Burial**

 **Normal Spell**

Return 1 Pendulum monster in your Hand to your Deck, then shuffle it, and if you do, target 2 Pendulum monsters in your Deck and send them to your Extra Deck face up. When a Pendulum Monster is destroyed in any way, Banish this card and add 1 Pendulum monster from your Deck to your Hand.

 **Necro Usage**

 **Normal Trap**

This card can be activated during either player's turn. Target 1 Spell or Trap in your Graveyard, banish it, then replace this cards Effect with the banished cards effect until the end of the turn. (If Continious, this cards remains face up and is treated as a Continious card).

 **Hokuto**

 **Overlay Guard**

 **Normal Trap**

When a Xyz monster with Xyz Material attached to it should be destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, detach 1 Xyz Material from the Xyz monster that should be destroyed, and if you do, that Xyz monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn.

 **Constellar Double Resurrection**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 2 "Constellar" Monster in your Graveyard with the same Level, Special Summon, but they have their Effects negated.

 **Action Card**

 **Cosmic Winds**

 **Action Spell**

You can return 1 monster your opponent controls to their Hand, if your opponent controls more monsters then you, this effect cannot be negated.

 **Added effect to Constellar Ptolemy M7**

"This card gains the effects of "Constellar" Xyz monsters attached to it as Xyz Material".

 **Modified Card**

 **Overlay Regen**

 **Continious Spell**

When you control an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Material attached to it, Once per turn, target 2 monsters in your Graveyard, and if you do, attach them to an Xyz Monster with no Xyz Material attached to it.

 **Also if you lot have noticed, I've have changed my writing slightly, having gotten rid of the comma at the end of someone talking, any ways, you should be hearing more from me now, but I still have a job, but again, it will be more then that long pause I had for College, so until next time, Cya!**


	12. You Show VS LDS part 2

**Nothing really new about these two duels, except for a** **more dialogue** **from** **OC Characters**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

With the first Duel for You Show's fate finished with Yuya the victor, he exited the now de-activated Action Field, while Hokuto was still on the floor in the room, "Big Bro that was amazing!" Ayu shouted, "Huh? AHHH!" Yuya cried out as he was tackled by Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu, with him now on the floor with them crowding around him.

"Yay Big Bro!", "That was Wonder bur..." Ayu and Futoshi said in that order, "Hehe, thanks you guys." Yuya says as he then gave Ayu a high five. "Yuya..." Gongenzaka said happily while he cried, "Wow, didn't think Gong was a crier!" Oliver said to his brothers and Ronald.

"You did it, your Duelling made Gong more happy than on his birthday." Gongenzaka said as he pulled Yuya up into a bone crushing hug, "Gong... please... let go… you're crushing me..." Yuya whined out while Yuzu looked at him concerned.

"I think Yuzu's still thinking of the real criminal." Nigel whispered to Azara, who nodded back, "Make since as when I saw that guy Duel, he acted a bit like Yuya does sometime… but a bit more serious then him." she commented back to him.

"Yuzu!" Yuya's look alike said to Yuzu, which shocked Yuzu a bit, but then the image changed back to Yuya, making her imagine that it was the other. "Oh... yes Yuya?" she asked, "Are you going next? Cause I think the others would like a turn." he said as both of them turned to see Matthew, Ronald and Oliver getting their Duel Disk's ready.

"Oh yeah! I will..." she said slowly, loud enough for them to hear her, "Awww…" the two brothers and Ronald whined as they put their Duel Disk's away, "Maybe the last one?" Ronald said hopefully. "Alright… we're counting on you!" Yuya said to her. This made Yuzu gain a serious expression, "Don't worry Yuya, just leave it to me, after all the school is at stake, so we need to get serious about this..." she says holding bracelet arm to her chest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"I can't believe it, you've allowed a Duellist from a third rate school to humiliate not only you, but also our school's top Xyz Summoning Course!" Himika scolded at Hokuto who was kneeling on the floor from the scolding, while she then looked over at Yuya, who was talking to Yuzu and the others.

" _That's boy's Pendulum Summoning is amazing, hard to believe that that Punishment Dragon was what allowed him to win._ " she thought glaring at Yuya, "Shall we begin the second Duel..." she said as a tanned complexion girl stood up, "Yes Madam Chairwoman..." the girl said. She and Himika walked over to the You Show lot, with them now seeing them, "My name is Masumi Kotsu of the LDS's Fusion Course! and I will be the next to Duel one of you." she said. "Fusion... well this got interesting." Sora said while eating a chocolate stick sweet.

"Now Fusion, and Xyz was just before, so then all that's left is Synchro..." Yuya said, with them all looking at Nigel, who nodded and walked off to get his Deck ready for the next Duel, while Masumi got her Duel Disk out of its holder and placed and strapped it onto her arm.

"Do you amateurs have what it takes to beat me?" she said spiteful at them, with most of them glaring at her, "She's just annoyed that their school lost unlike what they expected!" Matthew said back them, while Yuzu walked forward to met her, "Yeah I'm going to Duel and make you eat those words..." Yuzu said to her making her glare back.

" _The schools on the line, as well as Yuya's reputation, I can't lose this duel for them._ " Yuzu thought but then started to think of the look alike, " _Even if I don't know if that guy was Yuya at all..._ " she added in her head. "Fine then..." Masumi said with this snapping Yuzu out of her thoughts, "Ready?..." she asked as Yuzu nodded back.

* * *

 **Back on the Duel Arena**

Both Yuzu and Masumi had their Duel Disk ready, all they needed was for Shuzo to get the field ready, "Now I can't go wrong with this one, for my beautiful girl's Duel..." he said pressing some buttons, "The perfect scene would be this one..." he said activating the Action Field, "I activate the Action Field, Crystal Corridor!" he said as the machine's ARC System started to generate it.

When it field was complete it was as Shuzo said a corridor made from crystal, with some bits here and there different colours, while flat light blue crystal plates appeared floated. "Yuzu, this field is the perfect way to show off your sparkling skills, its time for you to shine!" he said as he waved to his daughter, while said daughter was embarrassed and blushing, "Talk about a fathers love..." Ronald joked a bit, while Oliver gave him a look, "Don't steal my jokes..." he scolded, confusing Ronald.

"This is so embarrassing dad..." Yuzu said while Masumi gave a small laugh, "It's seems your father sees you as a sparkling gem, but we both know the truth..." she said now irritating Yuzu, "What the hell do you mean by that?" she shouted at her.

"What I mean is that you're a fake, a liar, and afraid to tell the truth about your friend." Masumi said slowly to her, "Shut up! You don't know a thing about me!" Yuzu shouted back, "Your right about that, but I do know a thing about jewels, after all my father is a Gem Merchant, and I've seen thousands and thousands of jewels, and from all that I can tell what a real jewel looks like and shines..." she explained.

"You however don't have that shine, so maybe you can fool your father and your friends, but you can't fool me, as I can see it in your eyes, even you don't know what happened, making them become filled with doubt." she said shocking Yuzu, with her seeing the look alike. "You can believe whatever you want, the only way to actually prove anything is to Duel and see whose belief is stronger." Yuzu said back quickly at her.

With the lot in the viewing room, "Duellist locked in battle..." Yuya said, "Kicking up dust against the earth as they run with their monsters..." Gong said, "They storm across the field!..." the Denisu Brothers minus Nigel said, "Now behold this is the latest and greatest evolution of Duelling!"" Azara and Ronald said, "ACTION..." the others students said as the bubble with the Action Cards burst, scattering them across the field.

"DUEL!" both Yuzu and Masumi shouted as they drew five cards each.

Yuzu's LP: **4000**

Masumi's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll take the first turn!" Masumi shouted, not drawing a card per the rule of Action Duelling, "I activate the Spell, Gem-Knight Fusion!" she said as the card appeared, "Hey another Archetype Fusion Card!" Oliver said with Azara watching the card closely.

"With this card I can Fuse Gem-Knight monsters in my Hand or Field to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!" she said, "Already!" Yuzu shouted worried. "Correct, so now I Fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Emerald in my Hand!" Masumi said as the two appeared on the field, glowing yellow and green, " _Stone warrior of lightning, green knight of good fortune, shine your combined light to bring about a new radiance!_ " she said as they swirled into the Fusion vortex.

"Fusion Summon! Appear Level 6! Gem-Knight Topaz!" she said placing the Fusion monster onto her blade, with it appearing on her field.

 **Gem-Knight Topaz: Level: 6, Thunder, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1800

"Wow, she Fusion Summoned on her first turn, I can't believe it." Yuzu said slowly, "Here's something for you that you should believe, you don't stand a chance against me!" Masumi said, "Says the girl who brought out a monster with ATK that could be Normal Summoned..." retorted Yuzu. "We'll see if you can get passed this monster then, otherwise it may lead to your defeat!" Masumi said, "I place 1 card face-down and then end my turn!" she added as the card appeared then faded.

Masumi's hand x 1

 **Turn 2**

"We'll see who defeats who..." Yuzu said drawing her card, which was her ace, "To start this off, I'm activating the Sweet sounding Spell, 1st Movement Solo!" she said, "When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Melodious monster from my Hand or Deck, and I choose Aria the Melodious Diva!" she said as the Diva appeared with a tune.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva: Level: 4, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1200

"And when I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon this sweet singing Diva from my Hand, appear Sonata the Melodious Diva!" she said with her second monster appearing.

 **Sonata the Melodious Diva: Level: 3, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 1000

"Now for you and Topaz to listen to the music, as now I tribute these two to Advance Summon..." she said as Aria and Sonata floated up, grabbed a hold of each other, then burst into particle, which then swirled together. "Appear Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" she said as her ace now appeared on the field.

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra: Level: 8, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 2000

"Yes she got her ace out already!" Matthew said, with the kids amazed at the monster, "I now activate her effect! Once per turn, she allows me to Special Summon 1 Melodious monster from my Hand..." she said as Mozarta waved about her hands with her right releasing a light. "So now I Summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" she said with the next Melodious monster appearing.

 **Canon the Melodious Diva: Level: 4, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 2000

"Now to start this show, I attack Topaz with Mozarta! Graceful Wave!" she said with Mozarta releasing a wave of sound which headed straight for Topaz, destroying the Fusion monster, Masumi's LP: **4000 – 800 = 3200**.

"So what did you think of that? Was it show stopping?" she said while all Masumi did after getting over the damage was smirk at her, "Canon, now it's time for your role, attack Masumi directly!" she said with Canon singing out a beam of sound that hit Masumi, pushing her back. **3200 – 1400 = 1800**. (Masumi)

"Alright Big Sis!", "So good!" Ayu and Futoshi said in that order, "Nice moves Yuzu..." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes's soul from his card appeared very small on Yuya's shoulder, " _Go Mozarta!_ " he roared out, with no one hearing him but Azara, who played with her ears to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Okay, so you have some skill, but not the skills to beat me." Masumi said dusting herself off, "We'll see won't we." Yuya said, "Oh we will see, as I know how my turn is going to play out." Masumi said smirking. "I activate Canon's effect! Once per turn, I can change the position of 1 Melodious monster I control, so I use the effect on Canon herself!" she said as she placed Canon's card sideways, with Canon then glowing blue, "And with that I end my turn!" she said.

Yuzu's Hand x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn and the start of the end for you..." Masumi said drawing her card, with her smirking at what she drew, "I Normal Summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" she said as her monster appeared.

 **Gem-Knight Alexandrite: Level: 4, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1200

"And now I activate its effect, by tributing it, I can Special Summon a Gem-Knight monster from my Deck..." she said as she took Alexandrite's card and placed it into the Graveyard, while it form on the field released countless beams of light from its gems, with it disappearing, "I now Special Summon Gem-Knight Crystal!" she said with the new Gem-Knight appearing.

 **Gem-Knight Crystal: Level: 7, Rock, Normal, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2450/** 1950

"Looks like you were wrong, as Crystal doesn't have enough ATK to beat Mozarta." Yuzu said while Masumi smirked, "And who said Crystal was going to do the deed! I activate my Trap, Fragment Fusion!" she said as her Trap was now face-up. Upon hearing the trap, Azara and Oliver were shocked, "A Fusion Trap!" they shouted while some of the students looked at them, "A Fusion Trap?" Tatsuya asked, "It's a Trap that allows for Fusion Summoning, and they can have powerful effects sometimes." Sora said.

"With this card, I can banish monsters in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!" she said, "So first she Fusion Summons using her Hand, and now her Graveyard." Yuya said nervous for Yuzu.

"I banish Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Tourmaline and Emerald!" she said as her Duel Disk signalled her that they were now out of play, " _That Masumi is better with Fusion then I thought, but nowhere near my Level, same with those two._ " Sora thought, while eating some chocolate sticks, while referring to Oliver and Azara, despite him losing to the first.

" _Magical rock of dark and light, stone warrior of lightning, and green knight of good fortune, shine your combined light to bring about a new radiance!_ " she as Alexandrite, Emerald and Tourmaline shined white, green and yellow respectively, before they swirled into the Fusion vortex. "Fusion Summon! appear the mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" she said, as she grabbed the card from her Extra Deck when it ejected itself from there, and with the monster appearing on the field.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond: Level: 9, Rock, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2900/** 2500

"What do you think, my Master Diamond is a cut above the rest." she said while Yuzu got worried, "I now activate its effect! I now banish a Level 7 or below Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard, with my choice being Topaz!" she said with again her Duel Disk telling her that Topaz was now out of play.

"But why would she-" Yuzu said slowly, "Yuzu!" someone shouted "Huh?" Yuzu said when she heard her name with her looking at Yuya's direction, "Be careful and keep your guard up!" Yuya said while to the side, but all she saw was his look alike ghost on the field, with her shocked at seeing him. "What's wrong? Your eyes playing a trick on you?" Masumi asked Yuzu, while she started to look around, " _Why… why do I keep seeing his face?_ " she thought.

"Gem-Knight Crystal attack Canon with your Crystal Barrage!" Masumi shouted as Crystal released shards at Canon, destroying it in an explosion, since Canon was in defense, Yuzu didn't take any damage.

"And now, Master Diamond attack Mozarta!" she said with Diamond going to slash at Mozarta, who tried to fight back, but she was struck down from Diamond's sword, with her getting a slash mark on her chest, as she then exploded, " _Mozarta!_ " Odd-Eyes roared for her. Yuzu's LP: **4000 – 300 = 3700**. "She just destroyed Mozarta..." Ayu said sad, "At least she only took 300 damage." Futoshi said, "But who said I was finished..." Masumi said lowly. "What do you mean by that?" Yuzu said concerned.

"If you remember, I banished Topaz with Master Diamond's effect, the reason for that is because it allowed Master Diamond to gain Topaz's effects until the end of this turn!" she explained to her. "So Master Diamond has Topaz's effects!" Yuzu said shocked, "Correct, and that borrowed effect now activates! Since Master Diamond destroyed a monster and sent it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to Mozarta's ATK!" she said as Diamond's arm glowed with electricity, with Diamond then shooting it at Yuzu. **3700 – 2600 = 1100**. (Yuzu)

"AHHHHHH! My baby girl, please get up and fight with a fire in your soul!" Shuzo shouted… while he cried for her, "Man that was serious, she just took some major damage!" Ronald said glaring at Masumi, not liking her use of Fusion, just like with him hating Sora for his Fusion Summoning, but for a totally different reason of course.

"At least she can still hold on for now..." Gongenzaka said, "No she can't, she doesn't have a chance to come back from this." Sora said, as in his dimension, Gem-Knight monsters exist there as well, and he knew from experience with the Deck about all the monsters in it, "Seriously why does he think he knows everything?" a random student said annoyed with Sora's attitude.

"Oh I forgot something with Topaz's effect, he can attack twice per turn..." Masumi said, with Yuzu getting up and becoming shocked by this, "What! Master Diamond can attack again!" Matthew shouted, "Poor Yuzu..." Yuya said. " _So if she attacks me directly its all over..._ " Yuzu thought as her vision blurred a bit, with her then looking to the side, and she saw an Action Card, "Battle! Master Diamond attack again but at Yuzu directly!" Masumi shouted, while Yuzu sprang for the Action Card. "Wait why is she..." Yuya said but then he saw it, "Oh no! She saw..." he said.

While this happened Diamond started to swing his sword, "Almost there..." Yuzu thought reaching for the Action Card… but all she touched was the floor, with no card in sight any more, " _But… why?_ " she thought with her looking behind, and there it was the Action Card.

" _It was over there… all I saw was its reflection._ " she thought, "Just like your eyes to trick you, but you can't trick me, I know it was Yuya that attack Shingo!" Masumi said to her, while Diamond brought its sword down in front of Yuzu, sending her flying backwards, **1100 – 2900 = 0**. (Yuzu)

Yuzu: **LOSE**

Masumi: **WINS**

"Well that was boring..." Sora said as Yuya and some of the others rushed to the door, while the field de-activated, "Ha! That was no surprise..." Himika said gloating that they won, like they should have before with the first Duel. "Yuzu..." a voice said, as Yuzu opened her eyes, with at first her seeing the look alike, but it shifted back to Yuya when she blinked.

"Yuzu… are you okay?" he asked as she got up, "Listen… I'm sorry that your Duel didn't go your way, but..." he said to her, "No, its okay… I..." she said as she suddenly felt dizzy and fell into Yuya's arm.

"Yuzu, are you sure you're fine?" Yuya asked her while the other crowded around them, "W _hy now, my heart says that Yuya's not guilty… but my eyes saw what happened, that guy looked just like him_." she thought into Yuya's shoulder.

"My, my what a cute little scene you two are putting on for us..." Masumi said with a smile, " _What is she-_ " Yuzu thought bring her head up to then face Yuya, with him looking at her with concern, but she thought of what Masumi said, and then blushed as she was hugging Yuya, so to get out of the situation, she pushed Yuya away and onto the floor.

"Owwww! What did I do this time?" Yuya said as he got up now rubbing his back, "I-I'm so sorry!" she said, "I know you are, but my back thinks otherwise." he said rubbing his back some more, "And I'm sorry about the Duel too." she added. "Its alright Yuzu, we all lose a Duel here and there..." Azara said to her, with Matthew nodding in agreement, "She's right, and we still have one more chance to win this!" Yuya said to her, with her slowly smiling.

"Oh you say that as if its going to be that easy..." a voice to the side said, making them look at the direct, "And you are, wooden sword boy?" Matthew asked sarcastically, "Name's Yaiba Todo, and I'm the best Synchro Summoner of LDS, now which one of you chumps is my next victim?" Yaiba said cockily to them.

"That would be me..." another voice said, and they all turned to see Nigel walking into the arena with his Duel Disk ready, "Let's see how long you can stand up against my Synchro Summoning." Nigel said slowly with a glare, which sent a shiver down Yaiba's spine, not that he showed it.

" _No he can't be allowed to Duel, he'll wipe the floor with Yaiba._ " Himika thought now looking worried, while Gongenzaka was shaking with anger, "Gong really wishes he was part of the school, then Gong could teach them a lesson for humiliating Yuzu like that..." he said, with Himika hearing this.

"Then why don't you?" she said to them with them all shocked by this, "What do you mean by that? You know he's not part of the school, so you would win by default if he Dueled." Ronald said questioningly. "Yes, but he clearly wants to help decide the fate of your school, and while I know that it will end in our victory, he will have to live with the guilt of failing you lot..." she said.

"I say you should let him Duel, I'm bored with this now..." Sora said licking a lollipop, "What do you say to that Nigel? Will you let Gong Duel for his friends?" Gong asked Nigel, who was looking at Gong for a few second, before he sighed, "If it means that much to you, then honor the school and beat this chump!" Nigel said to him as he then turned to walk off, "Thank you, Gong won't forget this!" he said back.

"Wow, didn't think you were a coward!" Yaiba said, smirking while Nigel stopped in his tracks "What was that?" he sneered back as he shot a glare at Yaiba, who got a shiver down his spine again, "N-Nothing!" he stuttered out, Himika sighed but didn't show it, as then Nigel and the others walked off, leaving only Gong and Yaiba.

" _Thank god, now we can definitely win this._ " Himika thought now smiling, "Alright then Big Brows." Yaiba said to Gongenzaka, "Big Brows..." Gongenzaka said slowly, "I always thought they were big but I didn't want to offend him..." Oliver whispered to Ronald who nodded back.

"How dare you insult the great and powerful Gong and gets away with it, now Gong is going to put you in your place!" Gongenzaka shouted as he grabbed his Duel Disk attaching it into his arm.

"Listen, I don't have all day, and unlike the two that lost, I don't tend to, and do you know why?" Yaiba asked Gongenzaka, "Cause I actually know what I'm doing!" he said with a smirk, "The nerve of that guy, saying we don't know what were doing." Hokuto said irritated by Yaiba. "Not to be rude, but I think he was only talking about you, seeing that I won my Duel." Masumi said crossing her arms, as she was irritated by Yaiba's comment at first but then remembered she won, while Hokuto went pale, and pulled himself into a corner, while Masumi watched him, starting to feel pity for him.

" _That sword on his back is more than just for show._ " Shuzo thought looking at Yaiba, then- "Hey that gives me an idea." he said as he then typed into the system, "Is everybody ready, cause I activate the Action Field, Sword's Cemetery!" he said as the field generated once again.

When the final touches where complete both Gong and Yaiba were standing on what appeared to be a battlefield, the prime weapon to be found anywhere were swords, around the area were some dying trees, on a sort of slope was Gong while Yaiba was below on level ground.

"You know what needs to be done Gong, by just looking at the surroundings, you need to bury him!" Shuzo shouted to Gongenzaka, "You can say all what you like, it won't matter as when we win, we get the You Show School and all students attending it, right Principal Shuzo?" Himika said. "Correct, and if we win, you leave us alone and drop the charges like you said, right?" said Shuzo as he gave a glare to her, who returned it.

"Its time to start the fire for this show..." Shuzo shouted out, "Their monsters shall raise the dead for them to watch to show..." Himika said, "In this tie breaker, the loser loses it all..." he said, "And the winner takes it all..." Himika said.

"ACTION…." everyone else said, as then the cards scattered from the bubble, with Gong and Yaiba drawing five cards each.

"DUEL!" they both said.

Gongenzaka's LP: **4000**

Yaiba's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Gong will go first, and with it Gong Normal Summons Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" Gongenzaka said as he placed the monster onto the blade.

 **Superheavy Samurai Kabuto: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 2000

"And that will do for Gong's turn…" he said ending his turn. "Really, not a single card placed down?" Ronald said concerned, then he looked around, and saw that no one else was worried, "Am I the only one worried here?" he said, "Me!" Sora said, with this making Ronald glare at him, "You zip it!" he said to Sora, who glared back and they lefted at that.

Gong's hand x 4

 **Turn 2**

"Wow is that all you got? 1 weak monster, that's pathetic!" Yaiba said mocking Gongenzaka, "Weak to you, but to Gong it's strong!" Gong retorted with a smile, "We'll see..." Yaiba said as he drew his card, and then smirked when he saw what it was.

"To kick off my turn, I Normal Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" he said as he placed the monster onto his blade with the monster taking form on the field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 1000

"Because it was Normal Summoned, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 or below X-Saber from my Hand, so I summon the Level 3 Tuner monster XX-Saber Fullhelmknight!" he said as then a knight with long blonde hair with a Whip Sword.

 **XX-Saber Fullhelmknight: Level: 3, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1000

"A Tuner monster already!" Yuya said concerned, "Now Gong activates Kabuto's effect! Since you Special Summoned a monster, Gong can switch as many Superheavy monsters Gong controls in Attack to Defense, and until the end of the turn they were switched, all switched monsters gain 500 DEF!" Gongenzaka said as Kabuto took a guarding stance with a blue aura and gaining power, Kabuto's DEF: **2000 + 500 = 2500**.

"You played right into Gong's plan! All you needed to do was summon 1 monster and you could have gotten passed, now let's see you get pass this knight boy!" Gongenzaka said. "Way to go Gong, now keep up the defense and wear him out!" Yuya said now frilled for Gongenzaka. "Ha! Like you could wear down these swords, because when I control 2 or more X-Saber monsters, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my Hand!" Yaiba said with a smirk as the monster appeared.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll: Level: 6, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"This is bad, Yaiba already got 3 monsters on his field." Oliver said worried, with Azara and Matthew also worried. "At least none of them are strong enough to get passed Kabuto's DEF!" Tatsuya said.

"Check this out loser, I now Tune the Level 3 Fullhelmknight to the Level 4 Boggart Knight!" Yaiba shouted as Fullhelmknight jumped and spinned in the air, and then turned into 3 tuning rings, which lined up and enveloped Boggart Knight, who lost his colour and four stars appearing within him.

 **4* + 3* = 7***

"Synchro Summon! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" he said taking the Synchro card from his Extra Deck when it was ejected and placed it on the blade, with the monster appearing on the filed.

 **X-Saber Souza: Level: 7, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1600

"That monster looks nasty." Futoshi said, "Not only did he Synchro Summon a monster, but he still has another monster on his field!" Yuya said.

"And I'm not even done, as Faultroll's effect now activates! Once per turn, it can Special summon a Level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my Graveyard!" he said as Faultroll took his sword and stabbed it into the ground, causing a dark portal to open. "I'm calling back Fullhelmknight to the field!" he said as once again the Tuner monster appeared.

"With that Tuner back, Yaiba can do another Synchro Summon!" Shuzo said sweating. "And now I Tune Fullhelmknight to the Level 6 Faultroll!" Yaiba said as the Tuner once again turned into the rings, with Faultroll flying through them, losing his colour as six stars appeared.

 **6* + 3* = 9***

"Synchro Summon! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" he shouted as he placed the Synchro card from his Extra Deck onto his blade, with armour covered monster appeared

 **XX-Saber Gottoms: Level: 9, Beast-Warrior, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 3100/** 2600

"This is bad, Gongenzaka has a lot of work to do, cause Yaiba looks like he about to slice and dice the school's chance at staying with us!"!" Yuya said. "Face it Big Brows, you can't beat me! And when this is over with you losing, LDS will take over You Show!" Yaiba said smirking, "I wonder whose locker I'll take!" he added, "Maybe Yuya's and Yuzu's!" he finished with a laugh.

"Man this prick is annoying me." Matthew said glaring at Yaiba, "Hope this smack talk doesn't get to Gong's head, he needs to concentrate on this Duel!" Yuya said looking at Gong who was very calm about Yaiba's turn.

"Aww, what's wrong, too scared to do anything?" Yaiba mocked, "If all you do is talk, you don't have the right to call yourself a Duelist, or even mock another Duelist!" Gong said, annoying Yaiba. "Oh I'll show you how a Duelist plays..." he said irritated, "XX-Saber Gottoms attacks Superheavy Kabuto!" he said with Gottoms charging at the Superheavy monster, and then shooting a beam at Kabuto, which destroyed it.

"Ha see that, got passed your plan, as Gottoms gets the job done, and the next job is for Souza, who will attack you directly!" he said pointing at Gong, with Souza jumped high into the air, throwing his sword outwards, and then bringing them into a cross, which manifested an energy cross, with said cross hitting Gongenzaka and pushing him back, Gongenzaka's LP: **4000 – 2500 = 1500**.

"Man that look like it hurt." Ronald said flinching, "He took that like it was nothing!" Tatsuya said, "That's what I call a tough cookie!" Futoshi added, "That's the training that come from attending the Strong Dojo!" Shuzo said smiling that Gong was fine, "I'm so fired up, I may set the sprinklers off!" he added.

"And with me now winning, I end my turn with a face down!" Yaiba said as the card appeared then faded.

Yaiba's Hand x 2

 **Turn 3**

"And now its Gong's turn!" Gongenzaka shouted as he drew is card, with said draw creating a strong gust of wind from it, " _Good… now Gong can really show what Gong can do._ " he thought as he saw his card. "Since you control 2 or more monsters, Gong can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Scales!" he said placing said card onto his blade, with the monster carrying two pot pans on each end of a stick over its shoulders.

 **Superheavy Samurai Scales: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 800 **/1800**

"Now with Scales's effect, Gong can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Superheavy Samurai from Gong's Graveyard, and Gong picks Kabuto!" he said as Kabuto appeared courtesy of Scale. "Unfortunately you two can't stick around, as Gong now tribute you both to bring out something that will play in Gong's favour..." he said as both Scales and Kabuto turned into beams on energy, which merged together, with a monster appearing out of the combined beam.

"Appear, Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in DEF Position!" he shouted as the monster appeared out of the beam.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: Level: 8, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 1000 **/3500**

"Seriously, you should just forfeit, that monster doesn't have the ATK power to get passed my monsters, the only thing its good for is being a shield." Yaiba said. "Wait a minute, how did Gong summon that monster in DEF position? When you advanced summon it must be in ATK, or else you need to set it in face-down Defense position." Tatsuya said confused

"Big Benkei's effect switches him into DEF when Normal or Special Summoned in ATK!" Gongenzaka explained, "Wow, what a good monster!" Azara said with Ruby wagging her tail. "As I said, it doesn't matter, as your shield is useless." Yaiba said closing his eye with a smirk, "A shield can be just as offence as a sword." Gongenzaka said confusing him, "Now Big Benkei attack XX-Saber Gottoms!" Gongenzaka said with this shocking most everyone except Yuya, Yuzu and Shuzo.

"But it can't! Its in Defense position! Yaiba shouted out in shock, "True, but Big Benkei's effect allows all Superheavy monsters to attack while in Defense Position, using their DEF for damage calculation!" Gongenzaka said with Big Benkei erupting steam from his joints, with him then slamming his hand into the ground, causing it to crack with fire erupting and hitting Gottoms.

"So Gong can still deal damage while still having a strong defence!" Tatsuya said now cheerful about how the Duel was playing out now, while Gottoms was swallowed up by the eruption, while the wind from the eruption hitting Yaiba. Yaiba's LP: **4000 – 400 = 3600**.

Meanwhile Gongenzaka was looking at his other cards while having a smirk on his face, " _If Gong is correct, everything is going Gong's way._ " he thought, "Gong believes that's enough hurting for now, so Gong ends his turn!" he said with a smirk still on his face.

Gong's Hand x 3

 **Turn 4**

"Oh I'll show some hurt!" Yaiba growled out as he drew his card, "I now Normal summon a Second Boggart Knight!" he said as the second copy of Boggart appeared when he placed its card on the blade. "As you know Boggart Knight allows me the Special Summon an X-Saber monster from my Hand, so I Summon XX-Saber Ragigura!" he then placed another X-Saber card on his blade, with this one being reptilian in form.

 **XX-Saber Ragigura: Level 1, Beast-Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 200/** 1000

"Ha! Its just a little lizard, totally harmless." Futoshi said mocking the monster, "Now Futoshi, don't mock a monster for being weak." Azara and Nigel said slightly scolding him, but then realised they said the same thing to him, so they looked away from each other.

"Those two are right, as when Ragigura is Summoned, I can add 1 X-Saber in my Graveyard to my Hand!" Yaiba said as Ragigura held his blade up, with this ejecting a card from Yaiba's Graveyard slot. "I pick Faultroll, and since I control 2 or more X-Saber monsters, I can Special Summon it!" he said as once again the monster appeared, "And then with its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 of below X-Saber from my Graveyard!" he said.

"But he already has four monsters, does he need more?" Ayu whined out, "I Special Summon back XX-Saber Fullhelmknight!" Yaiba said as the Tuner monster reappeared, with the kids worried more, "This can't be good." Tatsuya cried out, "That's because it isn't…" Yaiba said to them.

" _Never actually seen the X-Saber deck in action before._ " Nigel thought watching the Duel closely, " _Gongenzaka has got his work cut out for him if he wants to survive._ " he added. "Keep your cards in check, as now I Tune the Level 3 Fullhelmknight to the Level 6 Faultroll!" Yaiba shouted as the monsters did there actions once again.

 **6* + 3* = 9***

"Synchro Summon! XX-Saber Gottoms!" he said placing the second Gottoms onto his blade, with it appearing on the field in Attack Position.

"I can't believe it, Yaiba brought out a second Gottoms already!" Yuzu said concerned, "Don't worry Yuzu, Gong is safe, seeing that Big Benkei has enough DEF to keep him safe..." Yuya said to her, while Yaiba was now moving about the field. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Yaiba said as he swiped his sword, creating a gust of wind across the field, by doing this an action card floated up, with him then grabbing it. "This Action Card will decide if he survives..." he said then looking at the card and then grinned.

"I activate the Action Spell, Extreme Sword!" he said with the lot in the viewing room shocked, "He got the perfect card to beat Big Benkei!" Ronald shouted, "He's right as now as this card give my Gottoms 1000 ATK!" Yaiba said, as Gottoms sword glowed and extended, Gottoms's ATK: **3100 + 1000 = 4100**.

"Heheheh, that's the best thing about Action Cards, anything can happen, Gottoms attack Big Benkei!" he said with Gottoms bringing its sword down and it releasing a beam at its target, with said target being covered in an explosion.

"I hope Benkei is alright." Yuzu said, "At least it was in Defense Position, otherwise Gong would have taken damage from that!" Yuya said, "That's where your wrong, because I now activate the Trap, Meteor Rain!" Yaiba shouted out as his trap flipped upwards.

"When a monster I control with higher ATK attacks a monster in Defense with less DEF than my monster's ATK, you take the difference as damage! So that's 600, so take it Big Brows!" he said grinning, while Gongenzaka braced himself as a rush of heat swept over him, **1500 – 600 = 900**. (Gongenzaka)

"And then I'll attack you directly with-" he went on to say, but as the smoke cleared from Benkei's destruction… but there was no destruction of the monster, as Big Benkei was still standing, "But… how? Why is it still here?" he said slowly out of shock.

"When Big Benkei was attacked, Gong sent Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit in Gong's Hand to the Graveyard..." Gongenzaka said as a flashback showed him sending Soulfire Suit to the Graveyard slot just as the attack hit while Big Benkei now had a shield. "Doing this protected Benkei from being destroyed this turn!" he explained to his opponent who was annoyed by this.

 **"** ***Phew*** Gong sure was lucky to have that card on him." Matthew said relieved, "So let me get this straight, you weaken your Hand just to protect your monster?" Yaiba said annoyed, "Of course, otherwise Gong would have lost, and the point is to win not lose." Gongenzaka retorted to him. "But the only downside to Gong using that card is now Big Benkei loses 800 DEF..." he said as the effect took place, Big Benkei's DEF: **3500 – 800 = 2700**.

"At least Benkei's DEF is higher than Souza's ATK." Tatsuya said, "Shut up! I'll show you that that won't last for long." Yaiba shouted out swiping his sword again, with this once again creating a gust of wind, which again made an Action Card appear.

…

But- "Oh no! its closer to him!" Yaiba yelled, then running for it, as the Action Card was closer to Gongenzaka and floating towards him, who was just standing there. "Wow what luck, its right near Gong!" Oliver said, "Quick Gong, grab it!" Azara said to him, but… "Gong ain't moving..." was all he said, shocking the two, "Either way, good for me then." Yaiba said running as he picked the card as it floated down to him.

"Why did Gong just let him have that Action Card?" Matthew questioned, "Probably cause Gong is just too slow to move..." Sora answered while earning some looks from the others "What?" he said as they continued to give him looks.

"Wow, how lucky and talented can one guy be? I activate another Extreme Sword!" Yaiba said shocking some people in the viewing room, " _Great… another Extreme Sword..._ " Nigel thought, "This time I pick Souza for it!" Yaiba said as Souza's swords glowed, Souza's ATK: **2500 + 1000 = 3500**. "And now Souza attack and take out Big Benkei!" he said with Souza crossing his swords to form an energy cross, which hit Big Benkei, causing another explosion.

"Gong already told you, Soulfire Suit's effect makes it that Big Benkei can't be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of the turn!" Gong said, "Whatever, Meteor Rain's effect kicks in again, making you take 800 damage this time Big Brows!" Yaiba said as Gong took the damage and being thrown backwards by it, **900 – 800 = 100**. (Gongenzaka)

"Not only did you take 800 damage, but Benkei loses another 800 DEF!" he added, **2700 – 800 = 1900**. "But now with no more monsters able to attack, you have to end your battle phase, and that mean Extreme Sword's effect ends..." Gong said as Gottoms and Souza's ATK returned to normal. **4100 = 3100** (Gottoms), **3500 = 2500** (Souza).

"Hmm, the only reason you survived those attacks was due to the cards in your Hand, right?" Yaiba said to him, not expecting a reply, "Let's see how well you do without them! Cause now I activate Gottoms's effect! By tributing Boggart Knight, I can send 1 card in your Hand to the Graveyard!" he said sending the mentioned X-Saber to the Graveyard.

When this happened Gottoms lifted his sword up, with Boggart's form turning into energy, which with the help of Gottoms's sword shot right at Gong's Hand, making one of the cards glow, "What the..." Gongenzaka gasped out.

"Gong only has one card in his Hand now..." Futoshi said pressing himself against the window, while Gongenzaka then sent a Superheavy monster in his Hand to the Graveyard. "Make that no cards, as I tribute Ragigura to use Gottoms's effect again to send to last card in your Hand to the Graveyard!" Yaiba said as Ragigura disappeared.

Again this caused Gongenzaka to send his last card, also a Superheavy monster to the Graveyard, "Now Gong has no cards lefted!" Tatsuya shouted in panic, as Gongenzaka was looking down at the ground. "Guess I was right, you were hoping to use those cards to save your big butt, like your Superheavy style that could have stopped me." Yaiba said as he took a card in his hand, "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" he said as the card appeared then faded.

Yaiba's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"How can Gong win with no cards in his Hand?", "If only he grabbed that Action Card...", "But why didn't he, that Action Card could have helped him win this Duel, now we're going to lose the school!" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi said in that order. "Don't worry you three, its Gong's turn now, so he can draw a card." Azara said calming them down, "Yeah it could be a Trap, a Spell or..." Matthew said.

"It will be a monster…" Yuya said out loud, shocking them, "And how can you tell?" Matthew asked him with raised eyebrows at him. "Cause Gong's Deck has never failed him before..." Yuya said then closing his eyes as he told them something...

* * *

 **Flashback**

In this flashback we see a park, and in this park we see a young Yuya and a young Gongenzaka, who was quite big at that age for his age group, currently both Yuya and Gongenzaka were on a park bench. "You see Yuya, the way Gong see it is that a Duellist must trust their Deck with their whole heart and soul, instead of relying on Action Cards to help them win a Duel." Young Gongenzaka said.

"All Action Cards are just a flip of the coin, one flip, they could help you win or make you lose the Duel." he added, while Young Yuya was shocked at him saying this. "But that the best part of Action Cards, they make Duelling a bit more fair, and also fun at the same time!" Young Yuya said as he stood up, "Hey could I see your Deck?" he said wanting to prove his point about needing Action Cards, with Young Gongenzaka complying with his demand.

While Young Yuya went through his Deck, he was very concerned about something that he thought was missing, "How do you expect to battle with these?" he questioned him, "To you Yuya, it may not work, but for Gong, its perfect for my Steadfast Duelling!" Gong said as he too stood up.

"Gong believes in his Deck, and Gong believes he can win with it, just the way it is." he said looking up at the sky, with Yuya following suit.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

"At the time I didn't understand him then, but as we got older I saw how his Deck pulled him a victory even if he was losing." Yuya said then opening his eyes to look back at Gongenzaka, "Nice backstory, but that doesn't explain why you think Gong will draw a monster?" Matthew retorted. "If Gong needs a monster than he'll get the monster that will help him." Yuya said to him, " _That and the other reason.._ " he said in his head, as he knew the other reason why he knew Gongenzaka would draw a monster.

"It's Gong's turn..." Gong said drawing his card, creating a gust of wind that followed after the draw, " _Perfect!_ " he thought, "Gong Normal Summons Superheavy Samurai Soulsheild Wall!" he said as the monster appeared on the field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Soulsheild Wall: Level: 3, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 1200

"How did you..." Matthew said weakly looking at Yuya in shock at his right guess, while Yuya was smirking at his reaction. "And then Gong activate its effect! Gong targets a Superheavy monster, and equips Soulsheild onto that monster, Gong picks Big Benkei!" he said as Soulsheild Wall activated its thrusters to lift off to ground, and then slamming onto Big Benkei's arm.

"Now Big Benkei gains 1200 DEF!" he said has Big Benkei took a stance ready for battle, **1900 + 1200 = 3100** (Big Benkei) "What are the chances that you have a monster that can power up your monster, you sure are lucky, that could have been a Spell or Trap..." Yaiba said. "Gong don't rely on luck, Gong believes in his Deck would help in Gong's plan..." Gong said, "AND NOW THE TIME FOR TALKING IS OVER!" he shouted at Yaiba.

"Battle! Big Benkei attacks Souza!" he said with Big Benkei's slamming his mechanical fist into the ground, and with the added power of Soulsheild Wall's thrusters, the quake was more powerful and destroyed Souza with Yaiba bracing himself as the damage went through, **3600 – 600 = 3000**. (Yaiba)

"Alright!", "Hooray" were just some of the things said by the students, "Keep it up Gong!" Yuya shouted encouragingly to Gongenzaka.

"I'll show you… I'll crush you!" Yaiba growled out, "I activate the Trap, Gottoms Emergency Call! Since I control an X-Saber, I can Special Summon 2 X-Sabers from my Graveyard, I'm bringing back Souza and Ragigura!" he said as the two appeared on the field. "Since Ragigura was Summoned, I can add Faultroll back to my Hand." he said as Faultroll's cards was ejected from the Graveyard slot.

"Gong ends his turn..." Gongenzaka said while acting calm, as he had his plan ready for when Yaiba attacked.

Gong's Hand x 0

"Amazing, it wasn't even his turn, and yet Yaiba is still able to summon monsters!" Hokuto said having recovered from Masumi's insult, "It just like I've been saying to you Masumi, his X-Saber Deck is a cut above the rest!" he said to her. "Wow, you usually never say anything nice about other people's Decks, but I guess that's what happens when you lose." she said to him as he turned stone white, and being poked with an arrow, "It makes you nicer!" she added as a second arrow was poked into him.

The results of this caused Hokuto to crawl into the corner again and face said corner, while Masumi looked at him again in pity. "Its over for Gong, with only 100 Life Points left and no card in his Hand, anyone can tell that he can't pull a win out of this!" Sora said licking his lollipop, "That's where you're wrong, as long as someone has at least 1 Life Point lefted, its a fair game!" Yuya said to Sora.

 **Turn 6**

"My turn!" Yaiba said drawing his card, "If you can remember I have Faultroll in my Hand, and since I control 2 or more X-Sabers on the field, I can Special Summon it!" he said as Faultroll appeared once again, "Man how many times can one monster be summoned, it like Pendulum Summoning!" Oliver said, while others also thought of that as well.

"Now its effect kicks in! So now I once again Special Summon the Level 3 Fullhelmknight from the Graveyard!" Yaiba said as the Tuner once again appeared. "Both Faultroll and Fullhelmknight can only mean one thing..." Yuya said, "A third Gottoms..." Yuzu said concerned.

"Hey somebody from this school can actually think! Now I Tune the Level 3 Fullhelmknight to the Level 6 Faultroll!" Yaiba said with an insult added in, as Fullhelmknight and Faultroll did the same as last time.

 **6* + 3* = 9***

"Time to tune you out of this duel once and for all! Synchro Summon! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" he shouted as his third and final Gottoms appeared, " _At least he can't summon any more after this one._ " Nigel thought.

"Now I tribute Ragigura to activate Souza's effect!" he said as Ragigura faded into energy, while Gong was now confused by this, "You have now idea why I did that don't you Big Brows? Well you're about to find out! Battle! X-Saber Souza, attack Big Benkei!" he said pointing with a finger at the mention Superheavy monster.

"But Big Benkei has more DEF while Souza's ATK isn't enough to defeat it, why would Yaiba attack with Souza?" Tatsuya questioned, "We might find out if you keep your voice down." Ronald said hoping he would be quiet.

"There's a reason for tributing Ragigura, as it now allow Souza to use one of its other effects! The one I chose is that Souza can destroy any monster it battles at the start of the damage step!" Yaiba explained, shocking the children. "Oh no! If this goes through, Gong will have nothing left to defend himself with..." Futoshi shouted out, "Could you please be quiet, or you might just mess something!" Ronald scolded them again, "Sorry..." Futoshi said quietly.

"Say goodbye to Big Benkei, and then say hello to you losing this Duel!" Yaiba said as Souza got closer to Big Benkei. "Gong activates Soulsheild Wall's other effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, Souza's attack is negated!" Gong said holding up Soulsheild Wall's card then sending it the Graveyard, with this stopping Souza's attack, "But now Big Benkei loses all his DEF, having been equipped with Soulsheild Wall, **3100 = 0**. (Big Benkei)

"Told you it was over, now Yaiba while attack with Gottoms, Meteor Rain's effect deals the difference in Gottoms's ATK to Big Benkei's DEF, and Gong will take 3100 Damage..." Sora said closing his eyes.

"What he said, now Gottoms number 2 attack Big Benkei!" Yaiba said having heard what Sora said, but then, "Gong was hoping for this! Everything went as Gong wanted it..." Gongenzaka said confusing Yaiba.

"Gong now activates Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor's effect from the Graveyard!" he said, "The… The Graveyard!" Yaiba got out as a card was ejected from Gongenzaka's Graveyard slot, "Wait is that the card that I..." he added.

"Yep, this here is the card you sent to the Graveyard, just where Gong needed it to be, for Gong to uses its awesome power! When Gong banishes Soulbreaker Armor and there are no Spell or Traps in Gong's Graveyard, you take damage equal to the difference in Big Benkei's original new DEF!" Gong said and this was the biggest shock to everyone.

"What..." Yaiba got out slowly, "So Big Benkei's original DEF is 3500." Tatsuya said, "And now its 0." Futoshi carried on, with Ayu carrying on now smiling at what Gong plan would mean, "That's 3500 damage, meaning..." she said with then the other two getting the idea of what would happen.

"That means Gong WINS!" the three shout out, while Sora was in shock, causing him to drop his lollipop which shattered, "But how?" he said weakly. "Remind me to never mess with Gong at all." Matthew said to Oliver with him nodding, "Same for me." he said back, "What luck for Gong to get those cards!" Azara said to Yuzu.

"Actually there is something you need to know about Gong's Deck, Spells and Traps actually do more bad then good for him..." Yuya said while looking at Gong as a ghostly form of Soulbreaker Armor appeared. "That's why he only uses monsters in his Deck!" he finished, with most of the students except for Yuzu and him in shock, same with the LDS Students, with Yaiba actually flinching at hearing that piece of info.

"A whole Deck built with only monsters." Masumi said pressed her hands against the glass annoyed at hearing about Gongenzaka's Deck, "That's… that's insane!" Hokuto got out.

"I see, so that's why you didn't pick up any Action Cards or used any Spells or Traps, there weren't any in there to begin with!" Yaiba said, while red energy was being drained from Big Benkei into Soulbreaker Armor.

"Yep, Gong don't need no Spells or Trap messing with Gong's Deck, Gong can win without them!" Gongenzaka explained his reasoning for the lack of those kinds of cards, while Soulbreaker Armor stopped the flow of red energy and tossed four red balls at Yaiba's direction.

"That maybe a good thing for you, but Spells are good for me, especially this one! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Saber Reflection! Should I take any damage while I control an X-Saber, I can negate that damage, and reflect it onto you." Yaiba said as a shield appeared, and absorbed the spheres.

"Quick Gong do something!" Yuya shouted for his friend, "It's over Big Brows." Yaiba said to him as the shield shot out a beam of energy, and when it got close enough, "Gong activates the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon for the Graveyard!" Gong said as another card was ejected from the Graveyard.

"Hey that's the other card I sent to the Graveyard!" Yaiba shouted, "Since Gong has no Spell or Traps in Gong's Graveyard, Gong can banish Soulbang Cannon to negate the damage." Gong said as Soulbang Cannon appeared and absorbed the energy.

"Oh thank god he survived..." Azara said sighing, but looked at Yuya who was in shock, "Yuya what's wrong?" she asked him, "Soulbang Cannon has another effect, one that ends badly for both players." he said to her.

"And that's not all, as now all the monsters on our fields are destroyed, and we both take damage equal to the total Level of monsters destroyed x 100!" Gongenzaka added as when the absorbing finished, Soulbang Cannon started to sizzle with energy, with this shocking everyone.

"But… but the total Level is 33, so that means..." Yaiba said, "3300 points of damage!" Gongenzaka finished for him as Soulbang then exploded, causing a huge flash, which covered everything in a white flash, with this destroying the monsters as then both Gong and Yaiba were thrown off their feet.

"My eyes!..." Ronald cried out, having looked at the explosion, and was rubbing them to get rid off the white he was seeing, while this was happening everyone else was opening their eyes and then turning back to the duel, with them seeing both Duellist on the floor, **100 – 3300 = 0** , (Gongenzaka), **3000 – 3300 = 0**. (Yaiba)

Gong: **DRAW**

Yaiba: **DRAW**

"It's a draw?" Ayu said slowly as the Action Field de-activated, while Yuya rushed into the room to help Gong, "Wow Gong is the man." Matthew said to himself. "Gong... Gong… are you okay?" Yuya asked him helping him up, "I'm sorry Yuya, Gong's Steadfast Dueling wasn't enough to win this time..." Gongenzaka apologised, "True, but you didn't lose either and he didn't win or lose either." Yuya said hoping to cheer his friend up.

"So Yuya won his Duel, Yuzu lost hers, and Gong tied for his." Shuzo said coming to a conclusion, "Chairwoman Akaba, the bet was that if you won more than 1 out of 3, you would take over our school… But each school has won once and tied for the last, so the school stays as it is!" Shuzo said to her over the mic.

This caused Himika to glare at his direction, "Nonsense, this last Duel was supposed to be a tiebreaker, we can't end it on a tie again..." she said annoyed, "But we never agreed upon what happened if we tied… You just assumed you would win all of them, didn't you?" Shuzo retorted back at her.

"Then how about one last Duel between the winners, that way we can actually get a clear decision over the school's fate." she said looking at Masumi, "You don't get to decide that, its their choice." Shuzo said back at her.

"Its fine Principal…" Yuya said with his goggles over his eyes, "if we leave it as it is, they'll come back for a rematch." Yuya said to him, with this making Himika smile, "Looks like Yuya here is ready, and so are we..." she said looking to Masumi, but then-

"Wait!" a voice said, confusing everyone in the room, making them turn in the direction it came from, with this making the person of the voice to step out of hiding, which was Reiji, who lefted his hood off, "I'll be your opponent Yuya Sakaki..." he said. Yuya then turned to face him, but Matthew, Nigel and Oliver all got in front of him, confusing mostly everyone, with the triplets and Reiji having a stare down.

"Reiji Akaba..." Matthew growled out glaring at him, and clenching his left hand into a fist, while both Nigel and Oliver having similar glares to him, "Matthew, Nigel and Oliver Denisu… Nice to see you three again." Reiji said to them, unfazed by their glaring.

"Do... Do they know one another?" Yuya asked the others with them just as confused as him...

End of Chapter 12

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to get out, it should have been out awhile back, but I accidentally deleted the first time I typed this, and had to start over, nothing really changed here, but another reason it was delayed was that I haven't had a lot of time to get to rewriting it again, as I've been busy with family meeting family, getting bails in from bailing…**

 **And the fact that my dog Benjamin (Ben for Short) had to be put down, causing me to be a bit depressed for awhile, he was a good companion, and hopefully can rest in peace…**

 **Anyway, if you can tell from the last part, the Denisu brothers and Reiji have a pasted, which will be explained next chapter, so Cya then!**


	13. You Show VS LDS part 3

**Right part 3 of the You Show VS LDS is here, and after that we move onto other events taking place at the same time as this event.**

 **Also sorry this took a while to get out, the reason is that, I've been editing the previous chapters, for spelling errors, and to put the updates of cards in the right place, such as Odd-Eyes's new effects from 11 to 5.**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **An Alleyway...**

During the events at the You Show Duel School, the employees of LDS were walking about, hoping to catch the Duelist who was giving off high levels of Xyz Summoning energy. Within this group is the Teacher of the Fusion Course for said school, his name was Marco.

"Gentlemen keep your guard up, the Xyz Duelist could be any where..." he spoke with caution in his voice, with the others taking his words to heart as they spread out to look in teams of two.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor going about?" the man with Marco who was his partner said, "Why what rumor do you speak off?" he asked, "Well apparently the rumor goes that the lot to do this work before us never returned!" he said a bit spoked by his own words.

"Ah yes, I've heard of this rumor, apparently whenever these high levels of Xyz Summoning energy appear, they say there are card laying about at the scene of the crime." Marco said making his partner get a shiver down his spine.

"I mean, not that I believe this rumor, but apparently during these burst of Xyz energy, there is also smaller burst of Fusion Summoning energy." he added onto his part of the story.

"But aren't you worried then?" his partner asked, "Now why would I be worried? After all the people that vanished were weaker in terms of Fusion energy, while mine is higher than theirs. Should we face this Duelist it should be fairly..." Marco said but when he noticed his partner was standing behind him a few feet, the look his partner had was that of fear.

"My friend, what is wrong?" he said, not noticing a presence behind him, when the partner slowly pointed behind him, Marco quickly looked back in a small rush of fear, and there standing was a figure in a purple trench coat and a red scarf and glasses cover their face.

"Who are you? Answer the question!" Marco demanded, but all the figure did was raise their arm, which held a Duel Disk, one that the two have never seen before. "Hmm, so you're the Xyz Duellist going about with the rumor then?" he added as he too raised his Duel Disk.

Above them on the roof top was Yuto, who was sighing behind his mask, "I _know we need to stop the Fusion Scum, but he pushing himself too far._ " Yuto thought, with him then thinking of the incident he had with the LDS Student he encountered back then… along with those two.

" _T_ _hat girl looked just like Ruri, but she didn't know who I was..._ " he added in his head, " _Unless she somehow escaped the Fusion Dimension and is hiding out in a disguise, she must be afraid they're watching her, so she didn't reveal who she was..._ " he added trying to make himself believe his own thoughts.

But then he remembered the words she spoke to him, " _But that doesn't explain why she didn't recognise me, my Deck or Dark Rebellion… and why did she call me Yuya?_ " he thought thinking back to it more. " _Th_ _at other girl with her, I can't find her, but if I do, I'll get some answers out of her as she was fairly close with 'Ruri'!_ " he finished.

"DUEL!" he heard from within the alley, as this meant that Shun was now Duelling the one that had declared himself as a Fusion User, but his partner had also joined the Duel, making it a 2 vs 1 Duel against Shun. "This shouldn't take very long." he said as he sat down on the edge of the roof and just watched the Duel take place below...

* * *

 **You Show Duel School...**

"Again Reiji, what are doing here?" Oliver asked him, as he and his brothers glared at him. "Seriously, do these four know one another?" Ronald asked out loud, clearly annoyed at not getting answers. "Don't you know who that is Ronald?" Azara asked him, getting a no as a response, "That's Reiji Akaba, CEO of LDS, the Leo Duel School, having taken over when his father, Leo Akaba died in an accident a couple of years ago." she explained to him.

This info of course shocked Ronald, who then turned to glare at Reiji too, but his was unnoticeable, "S _o that's the son of the Professor that order Fusion to attack my home..._ " he thought clenching his hands.

"I heard Mother was up to some business with You Show, and I wanted to see her." Reiji said having answered Oliver's question, while looking to Himika "But why not walk up to your mother, instead of hiding in the shadows like a snake?" Matthew retorted to him.

"I would have said hello, but when I got here, it was during Yuya Sakaki's Duel against Hokuto..." Reiji said with him staring at Hokuto who was nervous under his stare, "I must say it was impressive to watch the Duelist who created the Pendulum Summon up close, so I stood back to watch the rest of the Duels, but seeing that the school now needs a tie breaker to this tie breaker, I decided to show myself." he said then looked to Yuya, "So what do you say Yuya?" he asked him.

But Yuya just stood there with his goggles down, "I hope Yuya is going to be okay..." Ayu said, "He must be nervous about this Duel!" Futoshi said, "Of course he would, this Duel will decide if the school stay with us!" Tatsuya said.

"Yuya..." Yuzu said to herself, very concerned about the events taking place right now, "Please forgive Gong for his failure to the school, if Gong had won, this would've been over, but now this last Duel must be putting some pressure on you..." Gongenzaka went on, clearly ignoring the way Yuya was acting.

"No he's not..." Sora said taking a bite out of a chocolate bar he was holding, clearly bored about the whole thing, "Just look at him, one could tell that he's ready for this." he finished. "He's right, I'm ready to save the future of our school..." Yuya said, "I except your challenge!" he said.

"You should just give up now Yuya..." Himika said, with them all facing her, "Nobody is strong enough to beat Reiji… especially those three!" she said pointing at the Denisu Brothers, "That may be true, but we all came close to doing that!" Matthew retorted making her frown at his response.

"Could we please get on with the Duel, the time for talking is over for now!" Reiji said to Yuya, "Our actions on the field while do the talking for us!" he said...

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"So how do you three know Reiji?" Yuzu asked the brothers as Yuya and Reiji were now standing in the field area, getting their Decks ready, while the rest were watching from the viewing room. "We each meet and Dueled him during last years Maimi Championship, in the Senior Division of the Tournament." Matthew said to her.

"And each and everyone of you lost to him, which just proves that Reiji is-" Himika added her two pence into the conversation, "Oh please, I watched it last year, and those Duels against Reiji were even." Azara interrupted, annoyed with Himika's attitude. "If the brothers had gotten the Action Card that saved Reiji from defeat, they would have beaten him!" she finished.

"By the way Ms Kaida..." Himika said to her, "Have you told your friends that you had the lucky chance to enter a private Dueling tournament and won the whole thing." she said, with Azara very nervous that Himika knew of that.

"A private Dueling Tournament?" Sora said, "Why yes, and the prize she got for that was what saved her from the streets." she said with Azara looking away from her. "Okay you're clearly a woman who will use someone's history to get what you want, but you need to shut up you hag!" Nigel said defending Azara who smiled.

"H-Hag! Why you..." Himika said seething with anger, in the control room, Shuzo was getting the Field ready for the two. "Reiji Akaba… This may be Yuya's toughest Duel yet." he said, as while Reiji just stood there staring at Yuya, Yuya was annoyed by this and gritted his teeth.

"I don't like the look Yuya's making!" Ayu said hugging Yuzu's arm. "Calm down Ayu, it'll be okay." she said to her, "Yuya can handle him easily." Gongenzaka said, "Actually Gong, Yuya may lose this." Matthew said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Yuzu said to him annoyed, "If Yuya couldn't beat me back then, then he can't beat Reiji at all, as he is right now that is..." he said silencing her.

" _It's n_ _ice that the brothers know they're beneath Reiji..._ " Himika thought with a smile, as she had heard what they were talking about.

" _This is it, the school either stays or goes to them, I've need to win this._ " Yuya thought while worried about what could happen to make him lose, " _What if the cards are against me? What if I trip during the Duel? What if I..._ " he carried on his head.

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted to Yuya, making him snap out of his thoughts, "Huh?" he said looking to her, "Remember that You Show trains us to become Dueltainers, and that what's important is too smile!" she said.

"My smile..." he said slowly, a few seconds passed, as he then smiled, and pulled his goggles up, "She's right! I can't let the pressure get to me, after all a Duel is about making us smile." he said, "So let's make this the most funniest Duel yet!" he said.

"I can't wait to see him lose that smile of his." Himika said, "First thing first, we need the appropriate field for the show." Yuya added to Reiji, "Your school, your rules." was all Reiji said.

"Pick the best one you can think of Principal!" Yuya shouted to Shuzo, " _Yuya, you have no idea how serious this Duel will be for you, Reiji Akaba is a pro, having won every Duel he's had… which makes me wonder, why is he so driven to Duel like this?_ " Shuzo thought. " _Reiji says that he doesn't mind what the field is, and Yuya will need all the help that he can get to win… Which gives me the perfect field in mind for him._ " he added, as he typed out the system, "Alright! Get set to Duel! I activate the Action Field, Acrobatic Circus!" he shouted out.

The field then started to activate, and when finished, the entire field had become a literal circus, with high top platforms, trampolines, trapeze swings, and for some reason floating coloured balls.

"Wow! This is amazing." Ronald said looking at the field, " _Reminds me of Yusho's Duels back in Heartland..._ " he thought remembering his first time watching Yusho Duel.

"Okay Yuya, the stage is set, now all need to do, is put on the show!" Shuzo said now sitting down, while Yuya and Reiji activated their Duel Disks.

"The two titans of the schools begin their clash of monsters..." Yuzu said, "Yuya Sakaki of You Show..." Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya said, "Versus Reiji of LDS, only one will walk away from this the victor!" Matthew, Oliver and Azara said.

"ACTION…" the other students said, as the bubble containing the Action Cards then popped, scattering the card across the field.

"DUEL!" both Reiji and Yuya shouted as they each drew five cards.

Reiji's LP: **4000**

Yuya's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Since you let us pick the field, you can go first." Yuya said to Reiji, "Oh, you thought that letting you pick was going to change anything? Either way I'll be taking you up on that offer, so the first turn is mine!" Reiji said.

"And start my turn, I'll activate 3 Spells!" he said taking the first turn, while Yuya was confused at why he told them the amount he would use. "First I activate the Continious Spell, Dark Contract with the Gate!" he said as the card appeared on the field.

"Dark Contract?" Ayu said, "Cards that Reiji uses for his Deck, If you didn't know, Reiji is the CEO of LDS, and the Dark Contracts are deals he makes with his Deck, like a business man would do to gain something..." Matthew said to her.

"But a deal also need payment." Oliver added. "During the standby phase of my next turn, I shall take 1000 points of damage as long as this card is on the field!" Reiji said shocking most but Matthew, Nigel, Oliver and Azara. "Why take such damage for? It's like he's throwing the Duel away!" Yuzu said.

"But as payment for this, once per turn, I can add 1 D/D monster from Deck to my Hand!" he said, "I add D/D Cerberus to my Hand!" he said as the card ejected from his Deck.

"D/D?" Ayu said confused again, "It stands for Different Dimension, as the monsters are out of this world." Sora said to her, "How do you know this?" Azara said suspiciously, "I'm guessing!" he said as he didn't want to tell him that the Professor told him about Reiji's Deck, should he come to Duel Reiji.

"The second one I activated is another copy of the Dark Contract with the Gate! Letting me add another D/D monster to my Hand!" he said, "What! So he'll end up losing half of his LP!" Gongenzaka shouted in shock.

"I add D/D Lilith to my Hand!" he said while Yuya just looked at him in confusion and shock, "And for the third, I activate the Continious Spell, Dark Contract with the Swamp King!" he said as a third Spell appeared on the field.

"Great, that card again..." Oliver said annoyed, "Like the other two before it, it will deal me 1000 points of damage during my next standby phase!" he said shocking them again, "3000 damage! He's taking too much of a risk for this, he must have a trick for this!" Yuya said.

"Not really a trick, as the gain I receive for this card, is that its allows me to Fusion Summon without using a Fusion or Polymerization card!" he said shocking them again except for Matthew, Nigel, Oliver, Azara and the LDS group.

"So that's what he was going for, a Fusion Summon!" Yuya yelled, "So you're still following all this then, now watch as I Fuse Cerberus and Lilith in my Hand!" he said " _Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night, in a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king!_ " he said as the monsters glowed blue and red, before swirling together into a vortex.

"Fusion Summon!" he said as his Extra Deck opened and ejected a Fusion monster card, "Be born Level 6! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" he said taking the card and placing it onto his blade, with D/D/D Fusion monster appearing, with its sword and shield.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis: Level: 6, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1500

"He's a Fusion Summoner!" Gongenzaka shouted out, "But he took a big risk to get out a monster with 2000 ATK, while he'll take 3000 damage for it on his next turn." Yuzu pointed out to him. "Unless its super powerful!" Ayu said, meanwhile Sora narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Fusion Monster, " _The Professor never said that Reiji could Fusion Summon._ " Sora thought.

"Why does it have three D's?" Tatsuya asked. "That's stands for Different Dimension Demon!" Azara said to him, having seen the monster before during last years matches against the Denisu Brothers.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Reiji said as the cards appeared then faded, "Your turn now!" he said to Yuya. "He has no cards left in his hand, this could be dangerous for him!" Yuzu said

Reiji's Hand x 0

 **Turn 2**

While Yuya was about to start his turn, Reiji pushed his glasses up, then played with his face for some reason. "He sure is full of himself!" Ayu yelled annoyed by this.

"He's trying to egg Yuya into his trap! I mean he's basically threw away 3000 LP away, meaning he wants to be attacked so Yuya can activate his face-downs." Sora said, "You're right." Yuzu realised, "That cocky scum, Gong hates people like that!" Gongenzaka yelled out. "Put him in his place Yuya!" Tatsuya, "You said you saw last years Duels, right?" Nigel asked Azara, "Yeah and because of that, I know what else Reiji is capable of..." she said to him.

"My turn!" Yuya said drawing his card, "Time to start the show with Whiplash Magician!" he said Normal Summoning the monster.

 **Whiplash Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 900

" _Its the Magician that he Pendulum Summoned back then..._ " Reiji thought, " _From going back into Yuya Sakaki's Dueling Records, this monster looks nearly looks like the Performapal monster Whip Snake, as well as it Level, Attribute, effect and ATK & DEF..._" he added to himself.

"I now activate his effect! Once per turn, he can switch the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field, and I choose Flame King!" he said as Whiplash grazed Flame King with his magic infused whip, making the D/D/D monster weaker. Genghis's ATK/DEF: **2000/1500 = 1500/2000**.

"Now Whiplash is stronger!" Ayu said while Futoshi did his dance, "Battle! Whiplash attacks Genghis!" Yuya said as Whiplash tossed him one of his whips to Yuya, then jumped and brought his other down at the weakened monster.

"I activate the Continious Trap, Dark Contract with the Witch!" Reiji said activating his Trap, "Another Dark Contract?!" Gongenzaka said, "So that means..." Yuzu concluded to herself.

"Once again I'll be taking another 1000 damage during my next standby phase!" he said, as Yuya then jumped around. "But Genghis will gain for my payment, as he now gains 1000 ATK!" he said, **1500 + 1000 = 2500**. (Genghis)

"Now Genghis is stronger!" Futoshi cried out, having stopped his dancing, with Yuya he had just grabbed an Action Card, having jumped from floating ball to the next then landing on a high balcony.

"I've got a trick of my own up my sleeve now, as I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!" Yuya said as the card appeared, "This card will boost Whiplash's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn!" he said, Whiplash's ATK: **1700 + 1000 = 2700**.

Whiplash, who had slowed down from when Genghis received its power up, had picked up the pace, while Reiji jumped in front of Genghis, who then launched him somewhere else, with him then activating his final card and smirking, while Whiplash caused an explosion when it attacked Genghis. **2500 = 1500**. (Genghis)

The lot from LDS were shocked, except for Himika, who gained her own smirk, when the dust from the attack cleared, Genghis was still standing, Whiplash was shocked by this and jumped back to Yuya's side.

"Huh? It's still around?" Yuya asked confused, but then came up with a thought, "So that means..." he said looking to Reiji who was also high up. "Correct, I activated the Action Spell, Evasion! There by negating Whiplash's attack!" Reiji said to him as the card in question was right near him.

"Nice work there Reiji, couldn't have done better myself." Yuya said to him, "Hmm, this seems to be even so far." Shuzo said, "No its not." Yuzu said, "She's right, Reiji still has to pay up for his Contracts, and having four mean he's lost all his LP!" Gongenzaka said.

"So when Yuya ends his turn, Reiji will lose before he can make his move!" Ronald said, while Azara and the brothers were just watching quietly, "Huh? Why are you four all quiet for?" he asked them.

"Because they know he'll survive, think about it, why would he activate that Trap when he would have survived without it?" Sora said to them. "Just before Whiplash attacked, Genghis's ATK went down to 1500 for some reason. Meaning Yuya must have fallen into a trap of Reiji's." he added.

"Why are you laughing for?" Yuya asked when he saw Reiji give a small laugh, "Just remembering when you said you letting me go first as a favour, so far, I can tell your the kind of person who is generally a nice guy." Reiji said confusing him.

"However that kindness of yours will lead to your defeat!" he added, making Whiplash and Yuya tense up, "So if you end your turn now, you'll achieve victory without so much as leaving a scratch on me, but you mindset will want fair play, and that will lead to your downfall instead!" he added.

"What is he going on about?" Futoshi asked, "Those four seem to know what's up." Sora said as they looked to Matthew, Nigel, Oliver and Azara, who again were just being quiet. "Don't listen to him Yuya!" Ayu said.

"You can say all you want, but its your own actions that made you do what you did, so now I end my turn was a face-down! Your move!" Yuya said as the card appeared then faded.

"And because its ended, Whiplash's effect end returning Genghis's ATK and DEF to normal." he added, **1500/2000 = 2000/1500**. (Genghis) "And so does High Dive's effect on Whiplash." **2700 = 1700**. (Whiplash)

Yuya's Hand x 4

 **Turn 3**

"Now time for you pay up 4000 LP due to your Contracts!" Yuya said, "But Yuya? What Contracts do you speak off?" Reiji asked veining innocence, confusing most of them, but they were suddenly shocked as each of the four face-up Contracts burst into particles.

"What!? But how?" Yuya yelled, "They've been broken of course, as you needed to pay attention during your turn, as I activate my Trap, Contract Laundering!" he said to him, "It allowed me to negate the effects of all my Dark Contracts and destroy them!" he said with a smile.

"Now it makes since, the card that allowed Genghis's ATK to increase had its effect negated, making it go back down." Sora realised.

"That's how a business can go down sometimes, if not satisfied with the end results, they can end the agreement, that's what Reiji can do with his cards." Matthew said to them. "So by negating those Contracts he won't take any damage now!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"You're correct Matthew, you did seem to grasp the meaning of my Deck better than the other two… After all out of the three of you, you withstood it the longest before falling to it." Reiji said to Matthew, making him grit his teeth.

"Due to Laundering's effect, for every Contract that was destroyed by it, I can draw 1 card!" he said drawing 4 cards along with his actual draw making a total of five.

Yuya was gritting his teeth at this, but then smiled, "Man to be honest, I'm glad your still around for the Duel, as it would have been too easy." he said, "And now that it can carry on, I can put my skills to use, like my dad does for his Duels!" he added.

"So you wish to carry on Yusho Sakaki's Legacy don't you?" Reiji asked, "Wait, you knew my dad?" he asked back, "Are you serious? How could we not know of him, your dad was famous..." Yaiba said to him.

"Yeah, famous for being a coward!" Hokuto said with a laugh at the end, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT HIM!" Reiji yelled, silencing both Yaiba and Hokuto into fear. "Morons..." Masumi muttered to herself, while looking at them.

"Forgive me for that outburst, its just that I admire your father's achievements Yuya, Yusho made Action Dueling popular and amazing as it is right now, as expected of the pioneer of the art." Reiji said calmer this time, while Yuya had mixed feeling about him.

" _He knew my dad, but how?_ " he thought, "I've waited for a chance to prove myself against his ways of Dueling, and now that chance is here." he carried on, "So now we must both use our full power. From here on out, I'll be getting serious!" he said.

"Serious!? You mean to tell me you haven't been before?" Yuya said in fright, as this reminded him of his Duel against Matthew, who went full force after saying those words to him.

"Let's see shall we? I Normal Summon the Level 3 Tuner monster, D/D Nighthowl!" Reiji said as a demonic set of teeth appeared on the field.

 **D/D Nighthowl: Level: 3, Fiend, Tuner, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 300/** 600

"A Tuner monster!" Yuya yelled, "That monster looks like it could use a branch as a toothpick!" Gongenzaka shouted, "Perfect, now the real Duel can begin..." Himika said to herself grinning.

"Since it was Normal Summoned, Nighthowl can Special Summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard, but at the cost of that monster's ATK and DEF becoming 0!" he said, "And I pick D/D Lilith!" he said as the monster appeared.

 **D/D Lilith: Level: 4, Fiend, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 100/2100 = 0/** 0

As it appeared near Yuya, it gave him a fright, making him jump into Whiplash's arms, "Now I Tune the Level 3 Nighthowl to the Level 4 Lilith!" Reiji shouted as both the monsters grabbing onto trapeze swings then swinging closer to each other, when close enough Nighthowl turned into three tuning rings, with Lilith flying through them, losing its colours and having four stars appear.

 **4* + 3* = 7***

" _Howls that tear through the night, with the swiftness of a gale give birth to a new king!_ " Reiji said as the stars and rings lined up as beam shot through, "Synchro Summon! Be born Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" he shouted, taking a Synchro monster card from his Extra Deck this time and placing it onto his blade, with the Synchro Monster appearing in a gust of wind.

 **D/D/D Gust King Alexander: Level: 7, Fiend, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000

"No way! He can Synchro Summon as well!" Yuya said in shock, "Fusion and Synchro Summoning together as the same time." Gongenzaka said, "But Azara can Fusion and Xyz Summon, so this isn't new to us." Ayu said trying to cheer them up.

"Who said he was done Ayu?" Nigel said to her, shocking them, "You don't mean he can-" Yuzu said shock that he implying the third.

"Nigel's right, as Genghis's effect now activates! When a D/D monster is Special Summoned to the field except for him, he can Special Summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard!" Reiji said, "Once again appear D/D Lilith!" he said as the monster appeared again.

"And make this even worse for you, Alexander has the same effect! So now I Special Summon D/D Cerberus from the Graveyard!" he said as the monster appeared next to Lilith.

 **D/D Cerberus: Level: 4, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 600 **, PS: 6**

As Yuya was in shock of this, he noticed something on Reiji's Blade, " _Is that Cerberus's card?_ " he thought taking a glance but couldn't see it properly, " _For a moment I thought I could see a..._ " he thought, but then noticed something about Cerberus and Lilith's Levels.

"Two Level 4 monsters! Don't tell me you can-" he yelled out, with this making the others catch on to his thinking, "Correct, now watch as I use the Level 4 Cerberus and Lilith to build the Overlay Network!" Reiji said as the monsters in question turned into beams of purple energy, shot into the air, they into the galaxy vortex that appeared.

" _In order to subjugate all that reside in this world, now descend onto the peak of this world as its new king!_ " he said as monster moved about in the thundercloud. "Xyz Summon!" he shouted as he took the Xyz monster from his Extra Deck and placed it over its material on the field. "Be born Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" he said as a third king appeared, with two blue Overlay Units orbiting it at a distance.

 **D/D/D Wave King Caesar: Rank: 4, Fiend, Xyz, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 1200 **, OLU's: 2**

"An Xyz Monster... As well..." Yuya got out slowly, "Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, that's how each of us lost to him, he swarms the field with Extra Deck monsters..." Matthew said, " _But the ones I went against were the higher version of these three._ " he added in his head.

"Such power, to summon monsters in three different ways!" Shuzo said while Reiji adjusted his glasses again, "Just to let you know, this isn't my full power… That will come later as a surprise." Reiji said looking at his Deck with a smirk...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Back in the alleyway, was Marco and his partner, now Duelling the Xyz Duellist, which happened to be Shun, while Yuto watched from above.

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Shun said, "I Summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!" he said summoning a metallic bird with an assortment of weapons.

 **Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius: Level: 4, Winged-Beast, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1600

"Vanishing Lanius effect activates, letting me Special Summon a Raidraptor from Hand! So I Summon another Vanishing Lanius!" he said as another identical monster appeared, "And then this one will let me Summon my third Vanishing Lanius!" he added as a third appeared.

"Hmm, 3 Level 4 monsters. You definitely are the Duelist causing all this." Marco said to him, "Just keep quiet Fusion Scum! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Shun said as two cards appeared then vanished.

Shun's Hand x 0

 **Turn 2**

"M-M-My turn!" Marco's partner said frightened of Shun, "I Normal Summon Vermillion Wyvern Mech!" he said as the monster appeared on the field, it was a red mechanical wyvern.

 **Vermillion Wyvern Mech: Level 4: Machine, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 1300

"When Wyvern Mech is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Vermillion monster from my Hand!" he said, "I Summon another Wyvern Mech!" he said as a second copy of the monster appeared.

"And since I control a Vermillion monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand as well, the Tuner monster Vermillion Salamander Mech!" he said as a red metallic salamander appeared.

 **Vermillion Salamander Mech: Level: 1, Machine, Tuner, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 200/** 500

"I Tune the Level 1 Salamander to my 2 Level 4 Wyverns!" he shouted out as the monsters soared into the air.

 **4* + 4* + 1* = 9***

"Synchro Summon! Level 9! Vermillion Dragon Mech!" he said as the monster appeared on the field.

 **Vermillion Dragon Mech: Level: 9, Machine, Synchro, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2700/** 1800

"A Synchro monster! You must be a Pawn of Fusion!" Shun declared, " _Pawn of Fusion?_ " Marco thought to himself confused, "Battle! Dragon Mech attacks the middle Vanishing Lanius!" his partner shouted out, as the Mech shot a stream of fire at the middle Raidraptor monster.

"Trap activate, Negate Attack! Your attack is negated!" Shun said activating his Trap, which stopped the stream of fire. "I end my turn..." he said defeated.

"Idiot! Why didn't you put any cards down?" Marco yelled at him annoyed, shocking his partner, "Wait! Can I get a do over?!" his partner quickly asked as his Duel Disk told him that his turn had actually finished, making him kneel over in depression at this.

LDS's employee's Hand x 3

 **Turn 3**

"You fool..." Marco sighed out, "My turn! I Draw!" he said drawing his card, "I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" he said as Shun glared and tensed up at the card, " _He seems to fear Fusion Monsters, well this is perfect!_ " Marco thought that it was fear, but it wasn't.

"I Fuse Zombrya the Dark and Maryokutai in my Hand together and Fusion Summon The Last Warrior from Another Planet!" he said as the Fusion monster appeared.

 **The Warrior from Another Planet: Level: 7, Warrior, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2350/** 2300

"As long as its on the field, no one can Normal, Flip or Special Summon monsters anymore!" Marco said, "You should have brought out your Xyz Monster when you had the chance." he added.

"Battle! The Warrior from Another Planet will attack the Vanishing Lanius to your left!" he said as the Fusion Monster destroyed the mention monster. Shun's LP: **4000 – 1050 = 2950**. "I then place 1 card face-down to end my turn! Listen why don't you just surrender and we can sort this out in a calm collected way." he said as the card appeared then faded.

Marco's Hand x 2

Upon him saying this, Shun clenched his hand into a fist, at Marco's overconfidence, "They've lost..." Yuto said to himself.

* * *

 **Back at You Show Duel School**

"I still can't believe it, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz all controlled at the same time!" Ronald said amazed by the monsters on the field. "Poor Whiplash its all by itself." Ayu said, "Don't worry, Yuya will find a way out of this." Yuzu said to her, " _I hope..._ " she thought.

"And now time for the real Duel to begin, Flame King Genghis attacks Whiplash Magician!" Reiji order as Genghis ran for the monster. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Token's Illusion!" Yuya as his face down flipped up.

This card lets me Special Summon 3 Illusion Tokens in Defense, and your monster must get through them first before anything else I control!" he explained as three strange small magical golem monsters appeared in front of Whiplash, each having their own colour, which were red, yellow and blue.

 **Illusion Token: Level: 1, Spellcaster, Token, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0 x 3**

"Very well then, Genghis attack the yellow one!" Reiji reordered, as Genghis moved to attack the mention one destroying it with no damage dealt as it was in Defense Position.

"Quick thinking on Yuya's part otherwise he would have taken serious damage!" Tatsuya said, "This next attack will blow you away! Alexander attacks the blue one!" Reiji said as Alexander swiftly destroyed the second one, again no damage was dealt.

"He's picking them off with no mercy." Azara said, "That's just how he is, and he will deal damage this turn." Matthew said.

"Alexander's effect now activates! Once per turn when he destroys a monster by battle, he can destroy another monster you control!" Reiji said making the last token flinch at this, and shocked Yuya.

"Alexander will now get rid of the last Token!" Reiji said to him, as Alexander swiped at the Token destroying it. "And now Caesar will attack Whiplash!" he said as Caesar charged at the magician, who could do nothing but look up in fear at the Wave King as it was destroyed. Yuya's LP: **4000 – 700 = 3300**.

"Four monsters wiped out in a single turn!" Futoshi cried out in panic, " _Why didn't I use Whiplash's effect? I could have saved him._ " Yuya thought in shock. "I've done what I wanted this turn, so I end it with a face-down!" Reiji said as the card appeared on the field then faded.

Reiji's Hand x 3

 **Turn 4**

"That… Was... An amazing performance! Its still hard to believe you can summon all three methods in one Duel..." Yuya said smiling, "But now for me to take the spotlight! I Draw!" he drew his card.

"Now while I can't Fusion Synchro or Xyz Summon yet..." Yuya said, " _Yet?_ " Reiji thought, "At the moment I do have something..." he said as he looked at the card he just drew, "Which is about to take its spot in the show!" he said to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Could I have your attention please?" he said in his show voice, "What you saw before was just the warm up, now comes the main act!" he cheered, and this excited the students, mainly the three kids. "It's coming!" Ayu said smiling.

"Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I now set the Pendulum Scale! This Duel is about to swing my way!" he said placing the cards into their respective locations, with the Magicians taking their place on the field, with their number underneath them.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

"I can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! _Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light, across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" he shouted.

"Take to the stage Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he said as the dragon roared as it spinned, "And appear Ring Fire Magician!" he added as a male magician appeared in what appeared to a ring leader's clothing, red in colour, with 2 golden rings in each hand, he had gloves on, that on top side of its hand were small patched of fire.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

 **Ring Fire Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1000 **, PS: 5**

"Hey its a new Pendulum Monster!" Tatsuya said at seeing the new monster, "Let's see what Yuya can do with it." Yuzu said encouragingly, "Go in for the attack!" Gongenzaka shouted out, "Please Yuya, put on a show to save our school!" Shuzo said.

"Now if I could direct your attention Odd-Eyes please, he's about to put his power to good use." Yuya said as he dived off his platform, shocking the lot in the viewing room, while Reiji watched with interest, while falling Yuya pulled his goggles down to cover his eyes, did a flip and grabbed onto Odd-Eyes horns as he landed on his aces back.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Flame King Genghis!" he said as Odd-Eyes charged at the Flame King, leaped into the air above the monster, "Give the crowd an amazing attack they won't forget! Spiral Strike Burst!" he said as Odd-Eyes released a blast at the Flame King, who quickly shielded himself.

"Odd-Eyes's effect now activates! When he battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" he shouted as Odd-Eyes orbs glowed, increasing the power in the blast, this boost in power was too much as Genghis's shield was forced out of the away, now taking the full force of the blast, he was destroyed, Reiji's LP: **4000 – 1000 = 3000**.

"That was awesome! Now Reiji only has two monsters lefted!" Tatsuya said, "And now Odd-Eyes other effect activates!" Yuya said shocking the LDS lot, "Since he destroyed a Level 5 or higher monster by battle, he can destroy another monster you control, and deal you half that monsters ATK! Burning Force!" he said shocking Himika further.

"The monster I pick is Wave King Caesar!" he said as Odd-Eyes released as condensed red sphere at Wave King Caesar, who tried to deflect it but it failed to budge, so he was destroyed, but not before absorbing one of his Overlay Units with blast keeping it from being seen, **3000 – 1200 = 1800**. (Reiji) " _This dragon is powerful!_ " Reiji thought.

"And now for Ring Fire's effect to take the stage! When a Pendulum Monster I control destroys a monster you control, he can give that Pendulum Monster 200 ATK!" Yuya said as Ring Fire tossed one of his rings into the air, that expanded and became lit with fire.

"Odd-Eyes can also attack again due to Ring Fire's effect!, so jump the ring to keep the show going!" he added as Odd-Eyes roared then jumped through the ring, Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 200 = 2700**. "That's one hot effect!" Ronald said. " _Just like his old man… But shorter!_ " Shuzo thought.

"Odd-Eyes attacks Gust King Alexander! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya said Odd-Eyes charged another blast at Gust King, who also tried to defend himself, "Odd-Eyes's first effect kicks in again! Since Alexander is Level 5 or higher, the battle damage is doubled!" he added, as Gust King was vapourised. **1800 – 400 = 1400**. (Reiji)

"Odd-Eyes just dethroned all three kings in one turn!" Ayu cheered out, "Now Yuya has the upper side in this Duel." Tatsuya said, "Thank god I was so worried that he would have..." Yuzu said, "It's far from over you lot!" Matthew said shocking them, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Gongenzaka asked.

While on the field, Yuya jumped off Odd-Eyes and petted his leg, "Good job buddy!" Yuya said to him, who purred at the compliment, " _That was good stress relief, I thought they would have hurt you back then._ " Odd-Eyes said having watched from Yuya's hand at when Reiji summoned those three monsters.

"Now I hope everyone enjoyed our performance? As due to Ring Fire's effect, he can't attack the turn he uses it, and Odd-Eyes can't attack again now, so his act has ended also, along with me ending my-" Yuya said as he and Odd-Eyes looked to see at the site of the explosion.

There still standing was Alexander and somehow Caesar and Genghis, who had both been destroyed, "What?! But how are they still here?" Yuya yelled out. "How are they back we saw Odd-Eyes destroy all three, didn't we?" Tatsuya asked.

"By using one of Caesar's Overlay Units before it was destroyed, Caesar can resurrect all monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn!" Reiji explained, Caesar's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**. "So Caesar can resurrect any and all monsters destroyed by battle!" Yuya repeated to himself.

" _THAT'S_ _BULLSH*T!_ " Odd-Eyes roared out, with Azara blushing at hearing this, " _Such language..._ " Azara thought, "Wait, an effect like that must have a payment like your Dark Contracts!" Yuya suddenly said.

"Clever, you see by using this effect, I shall receive 1000 damage per monster resurrected by this effect during my standby phase this turn coming!" Reiji explained the bad side to the effect's usage. "So he'll take 3000 damage on his turn!" Tatsuya said.

"And since he already took damage, if he takes this damage, Yuya will win!" Futoshi shouted out in happiness, "Wrong! Reiji wouldn't have used the effect if he knew he would take more damage for it." Sora said.

"He's right children, as I now activate the Trap, D/D/D Human Resources! By returning 3 D/D monsters back into my Deck or Extra Deck, which will be Genghis, Alexander and Caesar..." Reiji said as the three kings vanished back into Reiji's Extra Deck.

"I can add 2 D/D monsters to my Hand, along with avoiding the payment for my next turn." he added as two cards were ejected from his Deck, with him taking them into his Hand. "Knew it would be too easy for you to do something like that, I end my turn with a face-down, and now that its finished Odd-Eyes's ATK returns to normal!" Yuya said as a card appeared then faded. **2700 = 2500**. (Odd-Eyes)

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"This Duel has been amazing Reiji! Just like my Duel against Matthew, you've kept me in the dark and it's exciting, even Odd-Eyes is having fun." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes roared in agreement. "Yes, this Duel also reminds me of my Duels against the brothers, as they were just as enjoyable as this one..." Reiji said as Yuya smiled.

"Your Pendulum Monsters are amazing… But..." he said, as Yuya lost his smile, "I wonder how you would feel about being on the receiving end of a Pendulum Monster?" he added confusing them all, "I will soon, as Kaiba Corp is making them right this moment." Yuya said, wondering where Reiji was going with this.

""Well how about I start the attack of Pendulum now! As you know I've utilized many methods of Summoning into my Deck, and now I've gotten a hold of your!" Reiji declared shocking the Brothers and Azara now, "Wait, he can't mean that-" Nigel yelled worried.

"Yes Nigel..." Reiji said drawing his card, then took two cards in his Hand and revealed them, "With the Scale 1 D/D Savant Gelilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kelper, I now set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji said then placed the cards into the respective Zone.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (10)**

"No way! How can you..." Yuya yelled out as everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, "Pendulum Summon like you, with these cards of course!" Reiji said as Gelilei and Kelper floated in their pillars, reached a height with their numbers appearing under them.

"I can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 9 at the same time!" he said, "Maybe he's bluffing?" Gongenzaka hoped, "N-N-No… He's not.." Yuzu stuttered out, " _Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light to render the darkness!_ " he said as the monsters in the Pendulum Zones started to move.

"Pendulum Summon! Now come before me my monsters!" he shouted as the Pendulum Rift opened with a dark spilling out of the rift, as this was really shocking them all. "Be born my 3 D/D/D Doom King Armageddons!" he said as three identical monsters shaped like giant crystals floated side by side one another

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: Level: 8, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3000/** 1000 **, PS: 4 x3**

" _I can't believe it, he can Pendulum Summon already, so now he has 4 methods under his belt._ " Yuya thought as his limbs locked up. "How… How did he get his hands on Pendulum Monsters already?" he asked himself out loud.

"Battle! Doom King number 1 attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Reiji ordered as the first of the three Armageddon's floated forwards to Odd-Eyes, while charging energy in his crystal in cased chest sphere. "Yuya!" Yuzu cried out banging on the window, snapping Yuya out of his thoughts.

He quickly looked to his left to see an Action Card, so he rushed and grabbed it, "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle! Now Odd-Eyes can't be destroyed by battle and battle damage is halved!" he said as the energy from Armageddon's attack split, headed straight for Odd-Eyes while a shield appeared in front of Odd-Eyes. **3300 – 250 = 3050**. (Yuya)

"You'll need a miracle to survive this, now my second Doom King will attack Odd-Eyes as well!" Reiji said as the second Armageddon released its already charged attack, quickly destroying Odd-Eyes, **3050 – 500 = 2550**. (Yuya)

"He destroyed Odd-Eyes!" Futoshi cried out, "At least Yuya can Pendulum Summon him next turn, and make him gain 1800 ATK!" Azara said hoping Yuya survived this turn.

"So it's true, Pendulum Monsters on the field are sent to the Extra Deck face-up instead of the Graveyard..." Reiji muttered as he watched Yuya put Odd-Eyes into the Extra Deck Compartment of his Duel Disk. "Doom King number 3 attacks Ring Fire Magician!" he ordered his third and final Armageddon to attack the Magician.

Yuya was now on the run, " _Please let me find another Action Card..._ " Yuya thought looking around, while Doom King number 3 final released its attack, destroying the Magician and causing an explosion, when it settled, Yuya was still standing but he had serious damage for that attack. **2550 – 1700 = 850**. (Yuya)

"Yuya's now in trouble, now having less than 1000 LP..." Matthew said, "Yuya..." Yuzu got out, "Okay that's it! How did you learn to Pendulum Summon? Only I have… Had Pendulum monsters, so how did you get a hold of them? Did you steal from Kaiba Corp?" Yuya questioned angrily.

"I don't have to answer that Yuya, I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Reiji retorted as a card appeared then faded.

Reiji's Hand x 0

 **Turn 6**

"Well done Reiji!" Himika clapped for her son, "Now that we have Pendulum Summoning, You Show is finished!" she said, "Will you shut up you Hag! Yuya still owns the rights to the method, so LDS can't teach unless he says so." Nigel shouted at her annoyed, while all she did was glare at his direction. " _How dare he say such… Damn it, he's right. Kaiba Corp will surely hear of this..._ " she quickly thought of what could happen.

" _Now just how did he get a hold of Pendulum Monsters? And why was he so willing to break the law of Kaiba Corp for it, what is he planning?_ " Shuzo thought then saw that Yuya freaking out.

"Now what do I do, I knew Pendulum Monster would come about soon, but I didn't have time to think about it, now the only thing I had at the moment is being used against me!" Yuya said out loud in worry. "Yuya listen to me, you have to keep fighting, FOR THE SCHOOL!" Shuzo shouted out.

This snapped Yuya out of his trance, "He's right, I can still Duel, and with Odd-Eyes and my monsters by my side, I can still win!" he said as he gripped his Pendant. "Even if he is the third Duelist to Pendulum… Wait a minute!" Yuya yelled out at the end.

"Were you the one who set Sawatari up to steal my Pendulum Monsters!" he declared, making everyone look up at Reiji at the accusation, "For the last time, there is no proof of that Duel happening!" Himika declared out of anger.

"Hold up! Yuya said that he stole the cards, he never said anything about a Duel!" Shuzo pointed out, shocking Himika, who quickly thought of something to cover her little slip. "No, I didn't, however I watched his Duel against you after he took them." Reiji lied while changing the subject slightly. "Nevermind that, what's important is our school's fate!" Yuya said placing his finger onto his Deck, " _This card will decided what happens!_ " he thought drawing the card then smiled.

"I now Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes in Attack and Fire Ring in Defense from the Extra Deck!" he said as the monsters were summoned from his Extra Deck, while Reiji got ready for what happened next.

"Odd-Eyes's effect now activates! When Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, all Special Summoned monsters you control lose 100 ATK time the Levels that can be Pendulum Summoned with my Scales!" he said as Odd-Eyes released a blue pulse at the Doom Kings. Doom King 1,2 and 3's ATK: **3000 – 600 = 2400**.

"And then Odd-Eyes gains that lost ATK until the end of the turn!" he added as Odd-Eyes felt a surge in power, **2500 + 1800 = 4300**. (Odd-Eyes) " _What an amazing dragon..._ " Reiji thought, "Now Odd-Eyes can deal 3800 damage with his effect!" Azara cheered, while the brothers still frowned at this.

Reiji quickly activated his face-down, "Continious Trap activate, Dark Contract of Profits!" he said as his face down flipped up, with its image having two monsters shake hands, with two bags of what could be gold coins, being held in their other hands, one bigger than the other.

"During my standby phase I have to tribute a D/D monster or take 1000 damage, however during either player's turn, and a monster you control gains ATK, I can target 1 D/D monster I control and gain LP equal to that monsters original ATK!" he said frustrating Yuya. "I pick my middle Doom King!" he said, **1400 + 3000 = 4400**. (Reiji) "Great, now he's better off than he was before." Oliver whined out, "So he was ready for Odd-Eyes as well." Azara said.

" _It's fine still, as Odd-Eyes's first and second effect will get rid of that amount, and with Fire Ring's effect should he survive somehow, he can attack another Armageddon and deal even damage again getting rid of his last remaining LP!"_ Yuya thought as he saw the scenario play out in his head.

" _And should he survive that, my Trap will keep Odd-Eyes the top boss as long as its on the field._ " he added looking to his face-down on his Duel Disk's screen. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Doom King number 1!" he said as Odd-Eyes charged for the first Doom King.

"Spiral Strike Burst!" he said as the blast Odd-Eyes was charging hit it mark at the monster, "And like we rehearsed, Odd-Eyes's effect will deal you double the damage!" he said, **4400 – 3800 = 600**. (Reiji) "He got rid of most of his LP already!" Futoshi said dancing.

"And now I activate-" Yuya went to say, "Both remaining Doom King's effects activate!" Reiji shouted over Yuya, "When a monster I control leaves the field, these two gain ATK equal to that monsters original ATK until the end of the turn!" he said shocking them all as the remaining two monsters absorbed the darkness that came from their third destroyed copy. **2400 + 3000 = 5400**. (Armageddon 2  & 3)

"5-5400 ATK!" Yuya yelled, clearly not expecting this to occur, but then, "Odd-Eyes second effect will-" Yuya went to say, "I should also mention that once per turn, Doom King cannot be destroyed by a card effect you activate!" he added as he knew what Yuya was going to do, stopping him from doing anything else.

"That Doom King is basically built with Odd-Eyes in mind!" Yuzu said. "Damn it, I end my turn with a face-down, Odd-Eyes's and Doom Kings's ATK return… But I activate my Trap, Power Lock!" he quickly said activating his face down from before, which had an image of a power source with chains covering it.

"I equipped this card onto Odd-Eyes whose ATK is higher than his original, and as long as this card is equipped to Odd-Eyes, his new ATK is treated as his original ATK!" he said as while the Doom King's ATK returned to normal, Odd-Eyes kept his ATK at 4300. **5400 = 3000** (Armageddon 2  & 3)

"At least Odd-Eyes is still stronger..." Gongenzaka said with a hopeful tone, "But how long will that last?" Yuzu asked.

Yuya's Hand x 0

* * *

 **With Shun...**

 **Turn 4**

"Surrender..." Shun softly said, but one could hear the aggression behind it, "I can't surrender… NOT UNTIL I TAKE DOWN ALL FUSION SCUM!" he shouted out while drawing his card with anger. This outburst from him made Marco and his partner flinch.

"I activate the effect of Raidraptor Stealth Lanius in my Hand!" Shun said as he then revealed the only card in his Hand, "I target 1 monster you control and reveal this card, and negate the effects of that monster!" he said to them.

"I negate the effects of your Warrior from Another Planet!" he said, as then the Fusion Monster suddenly knelt down in fatigue. "And now I Normal Summon Raidraptor Stealth Lanius!" he added, as a small Lanius black in colour, it had two wings that were fitted with hoverpads that made no noise at all. Like Vanishing Lanius, it had a single eye, it gave a screech as it fully appeared.

 **Raidraptor Stealth Lanius: Level: 4, Winged Beast, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1600

"Now he has 3 Level 4 monsters!" Marco's partner yelled, shaking in fear of the monster that was about to come.

"Now using my two Level 4 Vanishing Lanuis and Stealth Lanius, I build the Overlay Network!" Shun said as the monsters turned into three beams on energy, that entered the galaxy spiral when then descended, with a light then escaping.

" _Obscured Falcon, raise your claws sharpen by adversity, and spread your wings of rebellion!_ " he chanted as six red lights glowed from within a thundercloud. "Xyz Summon!" he said, taking the card from his Extra Deck, and placing it onto the blade over its material. "Come forth, Rank 4! Raidraptor Rise Falcon!" he shouted.

And on the field, a bigger Raidraptor monster appeared, with two sets of wings with what appeared to be exhaust pipes for feathers, two clawed feet with a set of very sharp talons, it had two very small, very thin arms on its torso. On its head above its beak were six glowing red lights for eyes. It gave s screech as it appeared fully with 3 purple Overlay Units orbiting it.

 **Raidraptor Rise Falcon: Rank: 4, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 100/** 2000 **, OLU's: 3**

* * *

At LDS's control room, a warning was going off, as the system had detected a powerful Xyz Summon happening within the city, "Someone contact Nakajima!" one of the employers ordered to the others, while others were trying to location the exact location.

* * *

"100 ATK?..." Marco's partner whispered out, before suddenly bursting into hysterical laughter, "Oh my god, this is the Xyz Duelist that's been getting rid of all of us, what a joke!" he added still laughing. Marco was also chuckling at this monster.

"He's right you know, that monster can't attack our monsters, so again why don't you..." Marco said, "Let's see if you'll laugh after I'm done!" Shun yelled, making them go quiet. "I activate Rise Falcon's effect!" he said Rise Falcon absorbed an Overlay Unit. Rise Falcon's OLU's: **3 – 1 = 2**.

"By using an Overlay Unit, Rise Falcon can gain the ATK of all Special Summoned monster you control until the end of the turn!" he said as two lights from Vermillion Dragon Mech and the Warrior from Another Planet were absorbed into Rise Falcon, who was then cover in fire that took a similar shape to the Raidraptor. Rise Falcon's ATK: **100 + 2350 + 2700 = 5150**.

"Its over 5000!" Marco's partner screamed out, now in complete fear, while Marco was a bit calmer then his partner, "Well done my friend, you manage to increase your weak monster into the strongest monster on the field..." Marco said.

"But seeing that you can only attack one of our monsters a turn, and we'll both survive this if either one of us is attacked, one of us will still have a monster to attack you on our next turn, so again why don't you-" he went on to say, "Who said there would be a next turn! I activate the Trap, Raidraptor Double Falcon Strike!" Shun said as his face down flipped up, with an image of Rise Falcon ready to strike.

"Until the end of this turn, Rise Falcon can deal double battle damage to you!" he shouted at the end of his explaination, with now scaring Marco. "Double the battle damage! We're doomed!" Marco's partner screamed again.

"But still, you can only take out-" Marco went to say, "Rise Falcon can attack all Special Summoned monsters you control once each!" Shun added, shocking Marco. "Battle! Raidraptor Rise Falcon attack them all! Ravaging Rebellion!" he shouted as Rise Falcon soared into the air.

It was still a lit with fire, with it flying around until it descended with it talons out, to attack, it was very quick to take out the two monsters, that it soared passed them before they exploded as Rise Falcon was way out of reach. Marco's LP: **4000 – 5600 = 0** , Marco's Partner's LP: **4000 – 4900 = 0**.

Shun: **WINS**

Marco & LDS Employee: **LOSE**

When the explosions had it the respective owner of the destroyed monsters, they were thrown of their feet and hit the wall way at the back, we're they remained still for a minute as Shun put his cards away, while their cards were scattered about the floor.

Marco was barely conscious, but the slight noise of footsteps stirred him awake, just long to see Shun standing over his partner's still form. What can next shocked him awake, as from Shun's Duel Disk came a eerie purple light that covered the downed Duellist, who then vanished.

" _The rumours are true, he can turn people into cards..._ " Marco thought now petrified, " _Then that means..._ " he added, as he failed to see Shun now standing above him, "Wait! Don't do this!" he yelled out at Shun, "Like you wouldn't do this to me..." was all Shun said as Marco's vision was covered in a purple light.

With Nakajima in the limousine, his phone was ringing, so he answered, "Hello?" he said, with the person on the other line explaining what had happened, shocking him, "Are you absolutely sure?" he quickly asked, a few minutes later of getting the full story, Nakajima rushed out of the Limousine, " _The chairwoman and Reiji need to hear of this…_ " he thought rushing into You Show.

* * *

 **Back at You Show...**

 **Turn 7**

"It my turn!" Reiji said drawing his card, "As per the agreement of my Dark Contract of Profits, I tribute a D/D monster which will be my second Doom King!" he said as the second identical monster lefted the field, "Now my remaining Doom King's effect will-" he went to say.

But above him in his Pendulum Zones, both D/D Savant monsters were sparking with energy, while the monsters themselves were shaking and the contraptions apart of them were going crazy, on Reiji's blade of his Duel Disk, the cards for the Savant monsters were also acting up as they were covered with green pixels were the scales on the cards were glowing.

Then the energy from the Savant monsters spread to the last Doom King, while the Scales underneath the Savant monsters were randomly changing until they landed on 2 and 5. "What's happening!?" Reiji said aloud in shock and confusion, the energy suddenly stopped as the last Doom King burst into particles much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Ayu asked, "Maybe Reiji hasn't fully master Pendulum Summoning yet, that could explain why his Scales have changed." Sora said to her.

"So now he can only summon monsters Levels 3 or 4!" Matthew said now excited for Yuya's chances, "Is this my chance to win this?" Yuya said to himself, " _At least his Armageddon's are all in the Extra Deck with no way of being summoned now..._ " he thought.

" _It appears these Pendulum Monster aren't ready yet like I thought they were._ " Reiji thought, " _There is still work needed before they-_ " he added, then looked down at his single card in his hand, " _That's it!_ " he realised.

While Yuya still in thought of what happened, Reiji gave a laugh, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Amazing, I never realised that Pendulum Summoning was this complexed, and how much it can offer to Dueling!" Reiji said holding his hand over his face.

"What do you mean… Wait, are you talking about Pendulum supporting the others?" Yuya asked, "Maybe, but lets see if we're correct! As I'm about to see if this can happen!" Reiji said, " _What monster can he bring about with Pendulum Summoning?_ " Yuya thought as Reiji went to grab the remaining card in his hand.

While this happened, Nakajima having found where they were, was whispering into Himika's ear, "What's this about Professor Marco?" Masumi demanded having heard what he said, while Himika looked worried.

"We need to tell him this." Himika said looking at her son through the window, while Nakajima contacted Reiji, who was about to play his card, when his Duel Disk signaled that he was receiving a call, he stopped with playing the card, then went to answer, with Nakajima's image appearing.

"What's so important that you needed to interrupt the Duel?" he demanded, wanting to see if he and Yuya were correct. "An emergency has appeared sir, regarding the Duellist..." Nakajima referenced, " _Great… Just when I was about to see if it was possible._ " he thought.

He then jumped down from his platform, using the floating balls to help his descent, "Huh? Where are you going?" Yuya said jumping of Odd-Eyes, "We shall resume this in the future..." was all his opponent said, "But I wanted to see what you were going to do!" Yuya said back.

Upon hearing this Reiji stopped then looked back at him, "Maybe you can figure it out, if not, you shall see when we face off again." Reiji said as then the field started to vanish with Reiji's leaving.

Reiji: **FORFEITS**

Yuya: **WINS (BY DEFAULT)**

"Yuya... Won by default..." Matthew got out in shock of what happened, with the other three near him having similar reactions, while the LDS lot also lefted following Reiji's leave. "But what happened that could cause them to leave like this?" Azara asked to herself and the others.

With Yuya still, he was watching the exact direction of where Reiji walked out, "So long for now… Reiji." he said to himself, while also not happy that he won like this, and that Reiji could somehow Pendulum Summon before the others.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

 **Sorry that this Duel wasn't different like with Hokuto's duel, but I found it hard to think of how to make it different, but at least it played differently somehow with Odd-Eyes's effect and using the card that weren't use in the actual anime (the face downs)**

 **A** **nd yes to also make this up to you, and diverse, I added a Duel with Shun against Marco… and his Duelling partner.**

 **Shun's OC cards**

 **Raidraptor Stealth Lanius**

 **Level: 4, Winged Beast, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1000/1600**

Target 1 monster your opponent controls, reveal this card, and if you do, negate the effects of that targeted monster until the end of the turn. If your opponent controls a monster, this card attack your opponent directly.

 **Raidraptor Double Falcon Strike**

 **Normal Trap**

When you control a face up "Raidraptor Rise Falcon" on the field, you can activate this set card. Until the end of the turn this Trap is activated, a "Raidraptor Rise Falcon" you control can deal double battle damage to your opponent(s).

 **Reiji's OC card**

 **Dark Contract of Profits**

 **Continious Trap**

During either player's turn, when your opponent's monster gains ATK, target 1 D/D monster you control, gain Life Points equal to that monsters original ATK. Once per turn, during your standby phase, tribute a "D/D" monster you control, or take 1000 Damage.

Modified version of Armageddon

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon**

 **Level: 8, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3000/1000, PS: 4**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 "D/D" monster you control, it gains 800 ATK until the end of the turn. (Even if this card leaves the field)

Once per turn during either player's turn, if another monster(s) you control leaves the field: You can target 1 of those monsters, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of the turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly the turn this effect is activated. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by a card effect your opponent activates. (this is a Quick effect)

 **I change it effect as Yuya could have used Odd-Eyes new second effect to target and destroy a Doom King, making Reiji lose.**

 **Yuya's OC card**

 **Power Lock**

 **Normal Trap**

You can activate this card during the end phase of your turn while you control a monster whose ATK is higher than its original ATK. When this card is activated, equip this card to a monster whose ATK is higher than its original ATK, as long as this card is equipped to that monster, that monster's current ATK is treated as its original ATK. During each of your end phases, send 1 card in your Hand to the Graveyard, or destroy this equipped card.

 **Other OC cards during Shun's Duel**

 **Vermillion Wyvern Mech**

 **Level: 4, Machine, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300**

When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Vermillion" monster from your Hand.

 **Vermillion Salamander Mech**

 **Level: 1, Machine, Tuner, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 200/500**

When you control a "Vermillion" monster and this card is in your Hand, you can Special Summon this card.


	14. Third times bad luck

**Just like I promised you lot, time for the story to diverse… please don't judge me for this first duel… Remember these next few chapters take place during Chapter 11 to 13.**

"Speaking"

 ***noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **The Fusion Dimension, Duel Academy, (6:43 AM)**

"Alright soldiers, that's enough for now..." a middle aged man, sporting a bushy moustache, he was wearing a military armor, while holding a red riding crop in his right hand, his name was Sander, and he was talking to the students/soldiers who had just finished running 5 laps… of the island.

The students were all wearing the same clothing, a white shirt, and blue shorts, all of them were slightly out of breath and sweating, within this crowd of students was Serena, "Change back into your uniforms and report to the mess hall for breakfast!" he bellowed to them, then walked off to leave as they also left to change...

* * *

 **The Cafeteria, (7:20 AM)**

"Look at her..." a Ra Yellow female student sneered from a table surrounded by her friends as she glared at Serena, who had just gotten her rations and walked passed the table. "Walking around like she thinks she's better than us!" she said.

"Are you sure? She seems to want to get out of this place..." her friend, also a Ra Yellow said, "I heard she's been caught escaping multiple times..." another friend said to them. "And that the Professor won't card her for this..." another said. "Why is the Professor so protective of her? Why can't he look at us like that… We're better than that Slifer Red!" the first spat out.

" _Just ignore them, they're not worth it._ " Serena thought to herself, then found a seat… By herself on a table once again, " _Why are they like that?_ _Just l_ _ike them I just want the Professor to see me as a great warrior, but all he seems to see is a_ _fragile little girl..._ " she added gritting her teeth at the thought of someone seeing her like that.

" _Just one chance, one chance to prove myself, that's all I want, to be given a chance to prove my worthiness to him._ " she added as she continued to eat, while two Obelisk Blue male students watched her from a distant, then looked at each other and nodded...

* * *

 **The Courtyard, (9:20 AM)**

With the first lessons of the day finished, the students were on break, some taking the chance to hone their skills by Dueling their friends, others gossiping and chatting about and having a laugh, while Serena was by herself in a corner.

" _Look at them, having the time of their lives..._ " she thought glaring at them, " _They wouldn't be like that if they were stuck here all the time like me._ " she added, she then glanced to her side to see two male Obelisk Blue students walk up to her, one tall muscular, the other short and lanky, both having serious expressions on their faces.

"Can I help you two with something?" she asked bluntly, clearly not in the mood, "Yeah, stop acting all high and mighty!" the first demanded of her, "Cool it Marcus!" the second said to now named Marcus, who just scoffed. "Again, what do you want?" she asked again, "We want you to tell us why the Professor is so interested in you!" Marcus demanded from her again, "Calm down..." the second said, "Shut it Sam!" he shouted at him.

"Look, just leave me alone, can't you dolts tell I'm not in the mood for this… And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you morons!" she said to them.

"You think you're so better than us, walking around like everyone else is beneath you… Well we're going to put you in your place!" Marcus shouted out, raising his blue Duel Academy Duel Disk. "Calm down, remember the plan!" Sam said to him.

"So you two chumps want to Duel me huh?" she asked, getting her Red Duel Disk out also, "Yes and no…" Sam said, making her look confused a bit.

"Have you heard of the Duel game called Strip Dueling?" he said, upon hearing this Marcus turned and gained a perverted expression, then looked back at her, having lost this expression. "Strip Dueling?" she asked in confusion.

"Kind of like strip poker, but with Dueling… Player's start out with 4000 LP per usual, but when either of us lose 500 Points, we need to take off one piece of clothing..." Sam explained, with her nodding at this.

" _I can't believe she's falling for this… Man the others said she was naive, but I didn't think it was this bad, she doesn't realise we're about to play a made up game..._ " Sam thought, having been told by others that Dueled her, she was very naive, due to being trapped on the island for so long.

"Of course, this rule stops when the Duelist is only in there underwear." he added to the rules of his made up Dueling mode. While he was saying this to her, the other students were gathering around them, within this crowd was the group of Ra Yellow girls from before, a boy with spiky greyish purple hair and a girl with sky blue hair, both wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"This should be good..." the boy bluntly said to his acquaintance, while she glared at Serena, "Fine I'll accept this Dueling method you speak off..." Serena declared as all three Duelist activated their Duel Disk, with the energy blades being sword shaped.

"DUEL!" they all shouted drawing five cards each.

Serena's LP: **4000**

Sam's LP: **4000**

Marcus's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Since this is two against one, you'll get to draw a card for the first turn!" Sam said with her nodding at this.

"Then I guess I'm up, I draw!" she said drawing her card, "I Normal Summon Lunalight Crimson Fox!" she said placing the card onto the blade, with a young girl, wearing a gymnastics suit, and sporting animal like features such as a fox ears and a tail, on her face was a mask designed like a cresent moon.

 **Lunalight Crimson Fox: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 600

"Then I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" she said as two cards appeared then faded, "Wow that's pathetic!" one of the Ra Yellow girls said then giggled, with the others girls joining her, but Serena just ignored them.

Serena's cards x 3

 **Turn 2**

"My turn! I Draw!" Sam said, drawing a card, "I activate the Spell card, Polymerization!" he said placing the card into his Duel Disk, "I Fuse Aleister the Invoker and Goka, the Pyre of Malice from my Hand!" he said sending the chosen cards to the Graveyard, with their faded images appearing on the field.

" _The invoker of monsters, pot of fiery malice, become one and bring about a new form!_ " he said as they glowed red and blue, before swirling into a vortex, "Fusion Summon! Level 7, Invoked Purgatrio!" he said placing the Fusion card onto the field.

With this causing three fiendish like monsters to appear, one fat medium sized, one skinny but tall one, and one short and fairly chuby monsters, each of them had parts on fire on them.

 **Invoked Purgatrio: Level: 7, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 2000

"Purgatrio gains 200 ATK for each card you control on the field, so that's 600!" he said, Purgatrio's ATK: **2300 + 600 = 2900**. "This should be good..." Marcus grinned at the monster, then at Serena's. "Battle! Purgatrio attack that Crimson Fox!" he ordered as the Fusion monster went in for the attack.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cattle Call from my Hand!" Serena shouted out, as she placed the card into her Duel Disk, "I send a Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged Beast Type monster I control face up to the Graveyard, which will be Crimson Fox as its a Beast-Warrior!" she said as Crismon Fox vanished.

"And then I can Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck, whose Type is the same as the sent monsters, but its effects are negated and its destroyed during the end of the turn it was summoned!" she explained. Her Extra Deck compartment then opened to eject a card from it, which she then took, "I Summon Lunalight Cheetah Dancer!" she said placing the card onto her blade.

This made a youngish looking female monster to appear, she was a red and black flowing dress, that was nearly like a belly dancers outfit, but less revealing, she had cheetah like fur, ears and tail, on her chest was a small cresent moon, atop of her head was another cresent, but this one was slightly bigger and more detail etched on it. In her hands were throwing knifes, with more on either side of her hips.

 **Lunalight Cheetah Dancer: Level: 6, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1400

"And why Summon a monster with less ATK?" Marcus questioned with a laugh, "She won't be for long as Crimson Fox's effect activates! Since she was sent to the Graveyard, one monster's ATK you control become 0 until the end of the turn!" she explained as Purgatrio got weaker. **2900 = 0.** (Purgatrio)

"And then I activate my Trap, Allure of the Moon!" she said as one of her face downs flipped up to reveal a picture of a cresent moon giving off a glow. "Now all monsters you control must battle with Cheetah Dancer!" she said, as she knew he would've stopped his attack altogether.

Sam's monster gazed at the card, then hypnotically carried on with its attack despite his master not wanting it too, "I activate the effect my second Aleister the Invoker from my Hand!" Sam said, then sent to the card to the Graveyard, "Now 1 Fusion Monster I control gains 1000 ATK!" he said, **0 = 1000.**

When his monster was destroyed, he had lessen the damage he would've taken, despite his monster being destroyed. Sam's LP: **4000 – 1000 = 3000**. "Right, since I lost 1000 points, I'll take off two pieces of clothing..." he said taking his jacket off, and one of his boots, he put them neatly to his side.

"I activate the Spell card, Invocation!" he said, "This card will allow me to Fusion Summon! But if its an 'Invoked' Fusion Monster, I can banish Fusion Material from my Graveyard to perform it! I banish my two Aleister the Invokers to Fusion Summon the Level 4 Invoked Caliga in Defense Position" he said as his Duel Disk told him the cards were now banished, with him grabbing the card and placing it onto his Blade.

 **Invoked Caliga, Level: 4, Beast, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 1000 **/1800**

"And then I activate Invocation's other effect! I target 1 Aleister the Invoker in my banished zone, and add it to my Hand, then Invocation is shuffled into my Deck!" he said, as a card was ejected from Graveyard slot, having been placing in there to get it easier, then Invocation was ejected, which he then placed into his Deck which then shuffled itself.

"I place 1 card face-down to end my turn!" he said as a single card appeared then faded, "Due to Cattle Call's effect, Cheetah Dancer is now destroyed!" Serena said as Cheetah Dancer burst into particle.

"This then lets me activate my other Trap, Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" she said as the other card flipped up as well. "Since a Lunalight monster was destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can now add 2 Lunalight monsters from my Deck to my Hand!" she said as two cards were ejected from her Deck which she then grabbed.

"Pretty clever isn't she?..." the boy with the grey-ish purple hair said, but the sky blue haired girl just scoffed.

Sam's cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Marcus shouted drawing his cards, "Cheetah Dancer's effect activates! Since I control no monsters, she let's me Special Summon a Lunalight monster from my Graveyard, but it can't attack the turn its summoned, so I Summon back Crimson Fox!" Serena as the monster appeared.

"Whatever! I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" Marcus scoffed at her doing this then played the Spell card, "I now Fuse together my Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem!" he said as the monsters appeared of faded images, then glowed blue and orange, which then swirled together.

"Fusion Summon! Level 7! Multi Piece Golem!" he shouted taking the card out of his Extra Deck, then placing it on the blade, with the Golem appearing on the field with a groan.

 **Multi Piece Golem: Level: 7, Rock, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1300

"Battle! Multi Piece Golem attacks Crimson Fox!" he said smirking, as his Fusion Monster went in for the kill, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Battle Fusion!" he said with a wicked grin now, "Now my Fusion Monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of your monster!" he said, Golem's ATK: **2600 + 1800 = 4400**.

While this was happening, all Serena did was looked bored, while Crimson Fox was destroyed, Serena's LP: **4000 – 2600 = 1400**. "That's over 2500 points you lost, so that means remove 5 pieces of clothing." Sam said to her.

"This should be good..." the Ra Yellow Girl said with her friends giggling. With Serena, she was kicking her boots off, making pieces of clothing 2 so far, then took her jacket to make 3, then her black under shirt to show everyone watching her pale blue bra to make it 4, this of course caused all the boys to blush, some getting nose bleeds, while the girls were giggling to themselves.

"Okay, didn't expect her to actually commit to it..." the boy with purple grey hair said… Wiping his nose of blood.

"Good, she deserves this..." the sky blue hair girl said, now smiling abit as everyone (mostly the girls) were gigging at Serena's situation.

But she didn't even flinch at this, as she removed her ribbon from her hair, which then fell around her shoulders which made to total 5 for removed clothing, making the boys around them blush even more. "Wow she's co cute!" a boys said, with this ticking Serena off a bit. "Crimson Fox's effect reduces Multi Piece's ATK to 0!" **4400 = 0**.

"Now to get rid of the rest of that LP! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion!" Marcus said placing the card into his Duel Disk, "I return Multi Piece Golem to my Extra Deck, and Special Summon its Fusion Material from my Graveyard!" he said as the Golem vanished, then its Material appeared on the field.

 **Big Piece Golem: Level: 5, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2100/0**

 **Medium Piece Golem: Level: 4, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/0**

"Since its still my Battle Phase, I now attack you directly with Big Piece Golem!" Marcus shouted as the bigger golem went in for the final attack…

"Like that's going to happen! I activate the effect of Lunalight Brown Deer from my Hand!" she said revealing the card, "When I'm attacked directly, I can end the battle phase, and Special Summon this card in Defense!" she said.

Upon her saying this, it forced the golem halted in its attack, with a young girl wearing a similar get up to Crimson Fox appeared, she was brown in overall colour with small deer ears and tail to appeared, she had a cresent moon for a mask.

 **Lunalight Brown Deer: Level: 3 Beast-Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 1400 **/700**

"So you survived this turn, so what!? This Duel will end during Sam's turn, I end my turn with a face-down! Get your stupid turn out of the way, so your superiors can start theirs..." he said as a card appeared then faded.

Marcus's cards x 0

 **Turn 4**

"You..." Serena whispered out drawing her card, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME, YOU BASTARDS!" she yelled out, making them flinch, "And there won't be a next turn either!" she added, "I now activate a Polymerization! And Fuse Lunalight Brown Deer on my field and Lunalight Green Woodpecker in my Hand!" she said.

After she said this, a faded image of a girl, again wearing a similar uniform to Brown Deer and Crimson Fox, but she was green, but for her arms, she had feathers, making her appear to have wings, she also had a cresent moon mask, but at the nose, it was extended to a point.

Both Deer and Woodpecker glowed orange and purple, " _Brown deer that grazes through the night, green bird whose pecks echo into the night, spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power!_ " she said as they swirled into a vortex. "Fusion Summon! Come to me, beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Level 7, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" she said taking the card from her Extra Deck.

And on her field, appeared a tall, majestic woman, with pale purple skin, long pink hair with cat like ear bits, that had two parts of it, appearing to look like cat tails. She was bear footed, wearing a skin tight black suit, which has flowing parts that made it look like a dress, these parts were a pale blue. She had bangled jewellery on her wrist and ankles, that were connected to streams of cloth, that were also pale blue. A top of her head was a headdress piece, and on her face was a cresent moon mask, with another resting on her chest, she was sporting a grin as she appeared.

 **Lunalight Cat Dancer: Level: 7, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"What's that monster going to do to beat us? It's weak!" Marcus shouted with a laugh, this made Cat Dancer pout, but no one saw it, "She'll break you is what she'll do..." Serena said. "When Woodpecker is sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card!" she said drawing a card.

"And when Brown Deer is use as Fusion Material for her, I send a Lunalight monster from my Deck to Graveyard!" she sent Lunalight Blue Cat to the Graveyard, "Then I get 500 LP!" **1400 + 500 = 1900**. (Serena)

"Now I Normal Summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" she said as a girl with a large hammer and white cloak hood with rabbit ears appeared, her eyes covered by a cresent moon mask.

 **Lunalight White Rabbit, Level: 2, Beast-Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/** 800

"When she's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Lunalight monster in Defense from my Graveyard, except another White Rabbit, so I Summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" she said as another one appeared, this one was blue in overall colour, and had cat ears and a tail.

 **Lunalight Blue Cat: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 1600 **/1200**

"Now Blue Cat's effect activates! When Special Summoned, I can target 1 Lunalight monster, except a Blue Cat, and that monster has its ATK doubled until the end of the turn!" she said shocking them, "I pick Cat Dancer!" Cat Dancer's ATK: **2400 = 4800**. "4-4800!" Sam yelled out.

"Why are you worried about, she can't touch..." Marcus said annoyed, "Now I activate White Rabbit's effect!" she said as the Rabbit raised her hammer, "I can return 1 Trap or Spell card you control for every Lunalight monster I control! I control 3, but you two combined only have 2 between you… Just like you two share one brain cell!" she said smirking at them.

They were about to retort, but White Rabbit slammed her hammer down, making the face downs go back into their Hands. "Now I activate Cat Dancer's effect! I tribute another Lunalight monster I control, which will be Blue Cat!" she said as the Blue Cat burst into particles. "And why do that idiot?" Marcus snapped at her, "Because Cat Dancer can now attack all of your monsters twice, but the first time they aren't destroyed by battle!" she explained to them shocking them.

"It-it doesn't matter, my monster is in Defense so I'm safe!" Sam said smirking, "Sorry Marcus, survival of the fittest!" he told his partner, making him sneer at him, "Traitor!" Marcus shouted at him, while Serena chuckled at this.

"Actually boys, neither of you is surviving this turn, as when Woodpecker is used to Fusion Summon a Lunalight Fusion monster, that monster can deal piercing damage!" she told them, shocking Sam.

"Since everything has gone according to plan, Battle! Cat Dancer take out Invoked Caliga!" she said as Cat Dancer stretched her arms out, then made a circle with them, then grabbed the cresent on her chest, held it in front of her, which caused a beam to appear and strike the Invoked monster. **3000 – 3000 = 0**. (Sam)

Sam: **Out of the Duel**

"Now take out that Medium Piece Golem! Full Moon Mayhem!" she ordered her ace, who sprang into the air, then dived at the golem, while holding a dagger in her hand, she slashed at the monster. Marcus's LP: **4000 – 3200 = 800**. (Marcus)

"One more time!" she told her ace, who then jumped off Medium Piece Golem like a springboard, somersaulted, then dived back down to strike the monster again, **800 – 3200 = 0**. (Marcus)

Serena: **WINS**

Marcus: **LOSE**

"Well that was pathetic..." the girl with sky blue hair said blunty, as she and her friend then walked off, with many others doing the same as her.

"Man I can't believe we lost to a Slifer Red!" Marcus shouted out, "Me either… Let's go..." Sam said as he and Marcus started to walk off, "Hold it you two!" Serena shouted at them, while marching over to them… Still missing some of her clothing.

"What do you want?" Marcus spat at her, "As per the agreement of our Duel, I removed some of my clothing..." she said to them sternly, "But you two lost all your Life Points..." she said along with cracking her knuckles, then made the two gulp in nervousiness.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the hallways, the students were laughing at a sight... the sight happened to be Sam and Marcus streaking through the hallways in their underwear, "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LISTEN TO YOUR DUMB PLANS!" Marcus screamed to Sam as they raced away from public eyes.

* * *

Back with Serena, she had just finished putting her discarded clothing back on, " _Maybe the Professor saw me, if he saw how calm I was during it, he may see that I'm perfect for going to the Xyz Dimension!_ " she thought walking away.

* * *

 **The Throne Room (After the end of the Duel)**

During the ordeal with Serena and her Duel, Leo had been watching the entire thing, "That was quite impressive, wasn't it Professor?" an employee asked him, "Yes… but I can tell she was hoping for me to see it, hoping it would change my mind about her staying her..." Leo said.

"Honestly Professor, why do you insist on keeping her here? Actually why are we after these other girls that look like her?" another employee asked, but then flinched from the glare he received from the Professor. "Sorry Sir, I was just curious, that's all..."he said, then returned to his work, "I'll over look it this one time, and the time for answers will be revealed after we create the 'Utopia', is that understood?" Leo told them, "Yes Professor!" they said together.

They all went back to their work, while Leo looked back at Serena through the security camera feed, " _Worry not Serena, you're part in my plans while soon come into the light..._ " he thought, " _I also need to figure out, how to get rid of those 4… before they unite back into..._ ", "Professor!" an employee shouted for his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he said looking at the one that was wanting his attention, they quickly typed into their monitor, changing the security feed of Serena, to now view Ruri in her room, who was moving about, moving some furniture about.

"She appears to be trying to escape Sir!" the employee explained to him, making Leo sigh at this, "Great… Now I need to think of something to keep her under control..." he said, but trailed off.

" _Control… Should I really encourage that?_ " he thought to himself, while looking at Ruri through the screen, " _I can't risk them meeting should the Xyz fragment encounter Serena… otherwise she may card her..._ " he thought it over.

"Sir?" the employee asked, "Get me…" Leo paused "... The Doktor!" he finished shocking most of them, "A-A-Are you sure, Sir?" one of them said "We've basically left him to his work as per the agreement..." another said, "Do it now!" Leo demanded of them, "Very well Sir..." they said as they then tried to get into contact with this person.

"And while you're at it, get the Disciplinary Squad to punish those two for their Duel against Serena..." he added, "Right away!" one said.

" _This is all for her sake..._ " he thought to himself, while thinking of her…

* * *

 **The Hallway...**

"Come on Sophia… Even you have to admit that she was amazing..." the purple grey-ish haired boy said to his friend, while she got a can of fizzy from a vendor… she just gave him a glare… "No one asked you Daniel!" she said to him.

The girl with the sky blue hair was Sophia Bright, 16 years old, and an Obelisk Blue, wearing the traditional girls uniform for that status, she also had hazel coloured eyes. On her uniform though, there were patches on green here and there, the mark of a member of the disciplinary squad.

Her friend, Daniel Gen was also 16 years old, with purple grey-ish hair, and had small bags under his eyes, which were a pale green in colour, he was wearing the male Obelisk Blue uniform. The two of them were also childhood friends.

"Okay, okay sheesh, look I know you hate her, but you need to let that go, that was 3 years ago, and all you did was Duel her..." Daniel said to her. "I know, but after that Duel, her words changed my whole look on the world… She took away my happiness!" he scoffed at her… "Look I'm sorry for taking this out on you, but you know that anything related to her bugs me..." she said.

"I know, but it is funny sometimes..." he said, but got a soft glare, "When you're not threatening to beat me up for it..." he said with a smile, which she returned.

"What should we do know?" she asked then took a sip of her drink, "No idea, we could go through the assignment we got from Crowler..." he said, but then Sophia's Duel Disk beep. "Hold this..." she asked handing him her drink, which he did, "Yes?" she said, having opened the communication setting on her Duel Disk. "Disiplinary Member Bright!" a video image appeared, with a woman wearing a dark green uniform appeared.

"I'm here, what do you need?" Sophia asked, "I've been told that a new method of Dueling was created, where players strip out of clothing, is that correct?" the woman asked. "Yes there is, we just so happened to have watch that Duel in question." she told her.

"Then you know that that kind of Dueling is not suited for the honor of Duel Academy?" the woman asked, "I didn't, but I do now..." Sophia said, "Then I want you and some of the other Disiplinary Squad Member to find Sam and Marcus and punish them!" she demanded of her.

"Very well, it shall be done..." Sophia said, as she saluted then cut the communication, then walked off after grabbing her drink from Daniel, "You coming?" she asked, "Hmmm, to see you beat the crap out of people who deserve it? Yes!" he told her as he followed after her...

* * *

 **The Cafeteria, (12:21 AM)**

After having gotten their clothing back, having been runned off by Serena, Sam and Marcus were stalking around the Cafateria, "Any sign of her?" Sam asked, "No! Where is she? I want payback for what she did to her superiors!" Marcus said, with a tint of rage entwined in his voice.

"I see her!" Marcus suddenly said pointing, making Sam look at that direction to in fact see Serena walked through the paths of the tables holding a drink in her hand. "Let's get her..." Sam told him, who nodded.

They then started to approach her from behind, a few seconds later they were behind her from a distance, they were about to sprint to grab her… "You two stop!" Sophia demanded of them, making them stop, while also making everyone else look at them, her and Daniel.

"Crap! It's Sophia!" Marcus shouted, then tried to make a run for it, but Daniel had appeared in front of him, "Going somewhere muscles?" Daniel teased.

"What do you want Sophia?" Sam said annoyed, "Something to do with your Strip Dueling, was that what its called?" she asked. "Yeah, so what?" he asked. "The Disiplinary leader isn't happy about it… So I need to bring you two in for questioning!" she told them.

"Ha! Like you can stop us!" Marcus laughed, "She could, but she doesn't want to bother with you two at the same time… So she let me take you on..." Daniel said raising his Duel Disk, "Fine, you're on you freak!" Marcus shouted, also raising his Duel Disk to Duel him, while students crowded around them.

"Fine, let's see what your boss thinks when I beat you!" Sam said confidently, raising his Duel Disk, with her doing the same.

"DUEL!" both she and Sam shouted, drawing five cards each, while other students crowded around them.

Sophia's LP: **4000**

Sam's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll be taking the first turn! And with it, I Normal Summon Spiritual Beast Cannahawk!" she said placing the card on her blade, with a bird, wearing a tribal like necklace and head piece appearing, some parts of it were glowing energy.

 **Spiritual Beast Cannahawk: Level: 4, Thunder, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 600

"Now once per turn, I can activate its effect! I can banish a Ritual Beast card from my Deck face-up which will be Ritual Beast Tamer Elder!" she said taking the card from her Deck, then sending it to the Graveyard slot, which would then place it in the banished zone.

"And during my next standby phase, I can add that card to my Hand! I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" she said as two cards appeared before they vanished.

Sophia's Cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"This shouldn't take long… I draw!" Sam said drawing his card, "I activate the Spell, Polymerization! And Fuse together Aleister the Invoker and Nova Summoner!" he said sending the cards to the Graveyard, with the monsters appearing faded.

" _Invoker of monsters, being of light, become one and bring forth a new form!_ " he said as they swirled together glowing blue and orange, "Fusion Summon! Level 9 Invoked Mechaba!" he shouted as a monster riding in a chariot appeared.

 **Invoked Mechaba: Level: 9, Machine, Fusion, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2100

"This shouldn't take long..." Sophia mocked him with his own words, "I activate the effect of my second Aleister the Invoker! I send it to the Graveyard, and 1 Fusion monster I control gains 1000 ATK until the end of turn, so that will be used for Mechaba!" he said, Mechaba's ATK: **2500 + 1000 = 3500**.

" _This should be good..._ " Serena thought, as she was watching her Duel, as she knew how Daniel would do against Marcus, "Battle! Mechaba attacks Cannahawk!" Sam ordered with Mechaba charging at her monster.

"Trap card activate, Mind Crush!" she said with one of her cards flipping upwards, "I declare the name of a card in your Hand, and you must discard all copies of it, or you discard a random card!" she told him, keeping a neutral expression.

"Wrong! I activate Mechaba's effect! Once per turn, when a Trap, Spell or monster effect is activated, I can send a card of the same type as the activated card from my Hand to the Graveyard, which will be Omega Summon, a Trap card..." he said sending the card to the Graveyard. "This let's me negate the effect of your card, then banish it!" he told her, as she then sent the Trap to her banished zone, "Looks like I'll be beating the cold hearted battle Sophia!" he said smugly.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Book of Moon!" she said activating a card from her hand, "Now 1 face-up monster you control is set face-down in Defense!" she told him, shocking him as his monster was turned upside down, causing it to stop its attack and lost its ATK gain.

"I knew you would do that, as that Mechaba is quite powerful in a situation like that, but anyone can get pasted it that easily..." she told him with no expression on her face, with this angering him.

"Shut up! I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Sam yelled out frustrated.

Sam's Cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

" _Looks like she's watching me..._ " Sophia thought glancing at Serena from within the crowd, "I draw!" she said drawing her card, "During my Standby phase as per Cannahawk's effect, I now add the banished Ritual Beast Tamer Elder to my Hand!" she told him as the banished card was ejected and added to her Hand. "And now I Normal Summon it!" she carried on, with an elderly man appearing on the field, holding a book in one hand, while the other holding a staff.

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Elder: Level: 2, Psychic, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 200/** 1000

"It's effect activates! I can now Normal Summon a second time, so I again Normal Summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen!" she said as this time, as young girl appeared, wearing elf like clothing,

 **Ritual Beast Tamer Wen: Level: 3, Psychic, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 1000

"Now that the requirements have been met, I now banish Elder and Cannahawk to Contact Fusion!" she told him, sending the cards to her banished zone, "A Contact Fusion!" Sam yelled in shocked.

" _Elder tamer of the beast, spiritual bird of lightning, gather together, and call forth a new beast!_ " she said as the Solid Vision of the monsters glowed yellow and red, then swirled together, "Fusion Summon!" she yelled bringing her hands together. "Appear Level 6, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!" she said placing the card from her Extra Deck onto her blade, with a red lion with a woman riding atop of the beast, the lion gave a roar as it appeared, with the woman on top glaring at Sam.

 **Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio: Level: 6, Pyro, Fusion, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 400

"And now I activate Wen's effect, since she was Normal Summoned, I can target a banished Spiritual Beast monster, and Special Summon it! The only 1 there is Cannahawk!" she said as Cannahawk appeared again.

"Now I banish these two to Contact Fusion another Ulti-Apelio!" she said as a second copy of the Fusion monster appeared.

" _I heard Contact Fusion was difficult, but she just pulled it off twice with ease…_ " Serena looked at Sophia in amazement as she thought this, " _I don't remember her using this Deck when I Dueled her_ _back then though._ " she added, remembering that Duel clearly.

"I now activate the Trap, Ritual Beast Steeds!" Sophia said as her second face-down card flipped upwards, "I can destroy monsters you control up to the number of Ritual Beast I control!" she said, "Crap! I don't have a Trap in my Hand!..." Sam said, but then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Thanks for the info, but it wouldn't matter seeing that Mechaba is face-down so its destroyed!" she told him, as his Fusion Monster exploded, "Battle! Ulti-Apelio number 1 attack him directly!" she ordered her first to attack, "Wrong! I activate the Trap, Drowning Mirror Force!" Sam shouted as his face-down flipped up.

"Since you declared a direct attack against me, I can now return all of you monsters in Attack!" he said smirking, "When Ulti-Apelio is attacking, they're unaffected by other card effects until the end of the damage step!" she told him, while he went into shock while the monster striked him, Sam's LP: **4000 – 2600 = 1400**. "Ulti-Apelio 2 attack him directly also!" she ordered, as her second copy attacked as well, **1400 – 2600 = 0**. (Sam)

Sophia: **WINS**

Sam: **LOSE**

" _Knew it would go down like that..._ " Serena thought, while Sophia put her cards away, and walked over the downed Sam, "How you doing over..." she went to say, ***Boom*** an explosion went off from the other crowd. "...there?" she finished with a deadpan expression, she then walked over to the second crowd, pushed to front, to see that Daniel, was standing over a downed Marcus, "You… freak!" Marcus spat out weakly.

"Freak?..." Daniel said, getting off of him, then hoisting Marcus up by his collar, "Why am I a freak?" he asked, but didn't let him answer, "I'm not an open pervert like you..." he said, getting looks from others. "Come on, I saw all of you boys staring at Serena during that Duel!" he said.

"You said you didn't look at her!" a Obelisk Blue girl questioned her boyfriend, annoyed by hearing this, "I-I didn't! I swear!" he told her, while others where experiencing similar problems.

"How long did yours take?" Sophia asked Daniel, "4, I let him go first, it didn't help him though..." he told her, "You?" he asked back, "3! I went first." she told him while two other members of the Disiplinary Squad appeared.

"Take these two to detention!" she asked them, they nodded, as one picked up Sam from the floor, while the other one, bigger than the other, took Marcus off Daniel's hand, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Good work, the Professor will hear of this." one said as the two friends nodded, they then turned and lefted, "I know what you're thinking..." Daniel said with a smile, "How I can get the Professor's attention while Serena can't do it..." she asked as they walked away to get their lunch, meanwhile in the corner, was Yuri, having watched both Duels nicely from his vantage point.

"My my, this will never do, those two are so weak..." he said to himself.

* * *

 **Later on...**

"I wonder how long those two will get detention for?" Daniel asked Sophia, while they dug into their grub, Daniel eating a toast cheese sandwich, while Sophia had vegetable soup, "Who knows..." she said taking a sip, she then felt him staring at her.

"Yes?..." she asked, "You know you didn't have to accept this, we could have wonder off for longer, not tail them for so long..." he said, "Of course I did, it was my job." she flatly told him, "That's not it, and I think I know what it is..." he told her.

"It was about Serena having to strip like that during her Duel!" he said, while she stopped from taking a mouth full of soup, "You actually want to be her friend, at some level in your heart… but with her acting as she is, you don't have a chance for that, right?" he explained, as if he was right.

…

"Well..." he pushed, she was about to retort, when her Duel Disk went off again, "Yes?" she asked the communication, which happened to be from her leader, "What happened?" she asked, "Sam and Marcus managed to escape, could you go find them?" she asked, making Sophia sigh. "Fine..." she said then closed the communication, "Let's go..." she said to him, he nodded as they lefted the Cafeteria for their new mission. "I still want an answer by the way." Daniel said to her, while she just stayed quiet.

* * *

 **Even more later on...**

"The coast clear?" Marcus whispered to Sam, who was glancing out the corner they were hiding, "Not yet..." Sam whispered back as he saw to Disiplinary member looking around, but they then moved on, "Right let's move on!" he told him, as they both made a run for it.

"Why didn't we just stay? That way are punishment wouldn't be so server..." Sam asked quietly, "Because we didn't get our payback yet! We need to teach her a lesson before we take the punishment, I don't know why she's treated like that, but it must be important, that or the Professor sees something in her..." Marcus said annoyed.

"Wish the Professor would at us like that..." Sam said sadden by the thought, "Oh but he does." a mocking voice said, making them turn around at the direction of where it came from, the voice originating from Yuri, "Yu..." Marcus went to shout, but Sam stopped him.

"Do you mean that?" Sam asked him, keeping his fear back out of curiosity, "Why yes..." he told them, making them smile, "But..." he added, making them lose their smiles, "Your reason for being noticed is different, seeing that he sees you as weak and pathetic!" he said then sniggered at them.

"What was that?" Marcus asked with controlled rage, "What I just said, you two lost twice in a single day, once I can understand... well actually I've never losted, but twice, surely you morons must realise you're not fit for the Academy..." he taunted.

"Hey! We went against Daniel and Sophia, those two are elites!" Sam told them, "True, but you also lost to a Slifer Red, someone who is supposed to be beneath you, as you Obelisk Blues keep going on about." Yuri retorted. "What do you want?" Sam asked annoyed now, "Why simply just get rid of the weak… which is you two!" he said raising his Duel Disk.

"Fine then!" Marcus said, while raising his Duel Disk for a third time, with Sam following his lead.

"DUEL!" the three shouted drawing five cards each

Yuri's LP: **4000**

Sam LP: **4000**

Marcus LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Now to make this interesting for me, I won't be drawing a card for the first turn, as per usual in a 2 against 1 Duel..." Yuri said to them. "Cocky prick!" Marcus growled out. "Nope, I'm just better than you, any ways I activate the Spell, Deck Summon!" he said as the picture on the card appeared, it was showing orange cards from the Deck turning into a purple, white or black card.

"This card allows me to Fusion Summon using material from my Deck! So I Fuse Predaplant Squid Drosera and Predaplant Chlamydosundew!" he said sending the card from his Deck to the Graveyard slot, with the monsters appearing on the field, then swirled together while glowing red and blue.

"Fusion Summon!" he grinned, bring his hands together in a clapping motion, "Appear! Level 7! Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" he said placing the Fusion card from his Extra Deck compartment onto his blade. With the new hybrid plant monster appearing, its multiple mouths snapping out at Sam and Marcus, making them flinch.

 **Predaplant Chimerafflesia: Level: 7, Plant, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000

"Then I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as the cards appeared, then faded away. "Aww, what's wrong?" he asked them mockingly, as they were very unnerved by Yuri, "Come on… Please try and make this exciting for me!" he asked them.

Yuri's cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"M-M-My turn!" Sam said drawing his card nervously, "I-I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" he said, "I Fuse Aleister the Invoker and Mobius the Monarch in my Hand!" he said then sent the cards to the Graveyard

" _Invoker of monsters, royalty of the blizzards, become one and bring about a new power!_ " he said as they glowed blue and red, then swirled together, "Fusion Summon! Level 6! Invoked Cocytus!" he shouted as an ice dragon appeared on the field with a roar, it had a blue glow enveloping it.

 **Invoked Cocytus: Level: 6, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF:** 1800 **/2900**

"Aww, its in Defense… Aren't you going to attack little old me?" Yuri asked putting on an innocent act, "I am! Cocytus can attack while in Defense, using its DEF for damage calculation!" Sam told him.

"Really? Well alright then, I'm ready!" Yuri told him, "Battle! Cocytus attack Chimerafflesia!" he ordered as Cocytus opened its mouth, and released a beam of cold energy at the plant monster. "I activate Chimerafflesia's effect! When it battles a monster you control, your monster loses 1000 ATK while mine gains 1000 ATK!" Yuri said to him.

"Cocytus can't be targeted by card effects you activate!" Sam told him, this prevented Chimerafflesia's effect from going through. "Then I activate the Continious Trap, Pain Reversal Field!" Yuri shouted activating one of his face downs, the image it had was a dark bubble.

"Once per turn, I can send 1 DARK monster in my Hand to the Graveyard..." he said sending Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra to the Graveyard, "Now a DARK monster I control on the field loses ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK!" he told them while they got confused, Chimerafflesia's ATK: **2500 – 800 = 1700**.

"But now, Chimerafflesia can't be destroyed by battle, and you take the damage instead for this one battle!" he told them, Chimerafflesia raised one of its mouth arms, and somehow deflected the beam back at Sam, who sensed the drop in temperature as they were using Real Solid Vision. Sam's LP: **4000 – 1200 = 2800**.

"Well that's just sad..." Yuri commented, "Shut up! I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Sam said irritated with him, while two cards appeared then faded.

Sam's cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Marcus shouted out, now not caring if they were heard, no one would interrupt a Duel involving Yuri and lefted to tell the tale, so they would watch as they beat the crap out of him… Was what Marcus was thinking about.

"I Normal Summon Warrior Dai Grepher!" he shouted slamming the card onto his blade, with a huge warrior, wielding a sword in his hands.

 **Warrior Dai Grepher: Level: 4, Warrior, Normal, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 1600

"Then I activate the Spell, Double Summon! This allows me the Normal Summon again, so I now Summon The Earth-Hex Sealed Fusion!" he said as a cluster of rocks appeared on the field.

 **The Earth-Hex Sealed Fusion: Level: 3, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1600

"Its effect now activates! I can Fusion Summon an EARTH Attribute Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, using a monster that is the correct Fusion Material and this card for its summon!" he said as the two monsters floated upwards and glowed purple and red.

" _Manipulator of dragons, cluster of rocks, become one and bring about a new power!_ " he said as they swirled together, "Fusion Summon! Level 6, Ryu Senshi!" he shouted as a new warrior, wearing purple dragon like armour appeared, branding its own blade.

 **Ryu Senshi: Level: 6, Warrior, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1200

"Oh a Fusion Summon without a Fusion card!" Yuri smiled as he said this. "I activate the Equip-Spell, Fusion Weapon! And equip it onto a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster, which will be Ryu Senshi, and it gains 1500 ATK and DEF!" he said as Ryu Senshi's sword glowed before shifting into a massive claymore, that it was able to lift with ease. Ryu Senshi's ATK/DEF: **2000/1200 + 1500/1500 = 3500/2700**.

"Battle! Ryu Senshi attack Chimerafflesia!" he ordered as his Fusion Monster charged at the Plant monster, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Book of Moon! I target Ryu..." Yuri went to say…

"Ryu can negate the effect of Spell that targets it, and destroy it!" he said as the card was negated, while Chimerafflesia was cut in half, then exploded. Yuri's LP: **4000 – 1000 = 3000**. "Wait! Why didn't you use that monsters effect?" Sam asked while Yuri just stood there, dusting himself off.

"Why, just for the fun of it, and now I activate the Trap, Predaplant Reborn!" Yuri said activating his other face-down. "I can Special Summon back a Predaplant monster from my Graveyard!" he told them, "I Summon back Chimerafflesia!" he told them as the monster reappeared as though it had never lefted.

"Fine then, keep your hideous monster, at least I still dealt you damage!" Marcus said smugly, but this didn't deter Yuri's smile. "Wait, you didn't use Pains Reversal Field's effect either..." Sam added, "While I do have another DARK monster in my Hand, I'm saving it for better use!" Yuri told them.

"Stop playing with us you freak! I end my turn!" Marcus growled out at him.

Marcus's cards x 2

 **Turn 4**

"You want me to stop playing with you…" Yuri said with his eyes shadowed by his hair, "Okay!" he suddenly said as his eyes were revealed to show that they had slitted, he also donned a sadistic smile, these two features combine, sent shivers down the two's spines.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yuri yelled with glee, drawing his card, "Since Chimerafflesia was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard last turn, its effect triggered then, so now I can add 1 Polymerization or Fusion card from my Deck to my Hand!" he told them.

"So that's why you let me destroy it." Marcus surmised, "Yes, you falling for my plan let me furthered it more… So now I add De-Fusion!" he told him, the card was ejected which he grabbed. "Now I activate it, I send Chimerafflesia back to my Extra Deck..." he said placing the Fusion card back into his Extra Deck.

"Now since its Fusion Material are in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon them, appear Squid Drosera and Chlamydosundew!" he said as the two Predaplant monsters appeared.

 **Predaplant Squid Drosera: Level: 2, Plant, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/** 400

 **Predaplant Chlamydosundew: Level: 2, Plant, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 600/** 200

"What are those freaky plants going to do?" Sam sneered at Yuri, "Why for Fusion Summoning of course, as Chlamydosundew allows me to Fusion Summon a DARK Fusion Monster using monsters in my Hand, field or monsters with Predator Counters on them!" he explained.

"So you're going to do what I did!" Marcus asked, "Yes, but mine will be better! So now I Fuse Chlamydosundew and Squid Drosera!" Yuri said as the two floated upwards, and glowed blue and red.

" _Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance, join together and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!_ " he said as they swirled together, " _About time..._ " a voice growled out, but no one heard.

The being stretched his wing mouths, that opened to drip drool, they his legs, with the knee caps opening to reveal red orbs, "Fusion Summon!" Yuri grinned doing the same pose from before, "Come forth! Poison dragon with hungering fangs!" he said as a violet dragon appeared with a roar. "Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" he shouted as the dull orbs on the dragon all lit up, Starving Venom then raised an arm, swiped it across him, then took his stance.

 **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 2000

"What the hell is that thing!" Sam screamed out in fear at the sight of Starve Venom, " _Coward..._ " Starving Venom roared.

"Squid Drosera's effect activates!" Yuri yelled with glee, "Since it lefted the field face-up, all Special Summoned monsters you control gain a Predator Counter!" he told them, "Cocytus is unaffected by this..." Sam reminded him, as only Ryu Senshi gained the Predator Counter, which appeared as a light blue parasite like creature biting it. Ryu Senshi's Counter Count (Predator): **0 + 1 = 1**.

"Now Starving Venom's effect activates..." Yuri carried on, as Starve Venom's wing mouths opened, "Since he was Fusion Summoned using only monsters on the field, until the end of the turn, he gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your control!" he told.

"What!" Sam screamed out, "All Special Summoned monsters..." Marcus said weakly, as Starving Venom roared as it absorb purple energy from their monsters into his wing mouths, Starving Venom's ATK: **2800 + 1800 + 3500 = 8100**.

"8-8-8100 ATK!" Sam screamed more, "Then I activate the effect of Predaplant Cactacentipede in my Hand!" he said revealing the card, this made a faded monster appear, appearing to look like a bundle of cactus balls joined together, on one end were two red eyes, while having thorns for fangs, some of the cactus spikes on the cactus balls were longer, acting as legs.

"I send this card to the Graveyard..." he said sending the said to the Graveyard slot, "Now 1 monster I control can deal piercing damage to a monster in Defense Position!" he said gleefully, while Sam was absolutely terrified now.

"Then I send a Squid Drosera in my Hand to the Graveyard..." he said sending his last card to the Graveyard as well, "Now a face-up monster I control can attack all monsters with a Predator Counter on them!" he told them, while Marcus was freaking out now.

"I use both effects on Starving Venom!" he said as the Fusion Dragon glowed red and roared, "And now I activate Starving Venom's effect!" he said as the Fusion gained some purple within the red aura. "Once per turn, until the end of the turn, he can negate the effects of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field, and gain that monster's original effects!" he said.

"Since I can't target Cocytus, I pick Ryu Senshi!" he told them, as Starving Venom threw his upper right wing mouth at the warrior, it clamped down, and started the drain the colour from the monster.

"Now that creepy dragon has Ryu's effects..." Marcus whispered in shock, " Why yes he does! Battle! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Cocytus!" Yuri ordered with glee.

Starving Venom extended one of his wing mouths, that shot out to Cocytus, it increased in size, so that it was big enough to literally eat the ice dragon. "I-I-I activate the Trap, Mirror Force! Starving Venom is destroyed!" Sam said activating one of his face downs.

"Starving Venom's borrowed effect from Ryu Senshi's activates! I pay a 1000 LP to negate the activation of a Normal Trap!" Yuri said activating the stolen effect. **3000 – 1000 = 2000**. (Yuri) The wing mouth then snapped shut as the monster was swallowed whole, the force was strong enough to reach Sam, who screamed as he flew into the air. **2800 – 5200 = 0**. (Sam)

Sam: **Out of the Duel!**

"And now..." Yuri said turning to Marcus, his grin grew, making Marcus scared even more, "Attack Ryu Senshi with Corrosive Shock Blast!" he ordered as Starving Venom roared and he extended all of his wing mouths, with trails of red like vines appearing, that started to gather pale green energy above him, that then shot forward at Ryu Senshi, while also covering Marcus, whose eye widened from the light and shock.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sophia and Daniel, they were walking the hallways for any sign of the two escapees, "Okay seriously where are t..." Sophia snapped. ***BOOOOOOOM!*** a massive explosion went off from the corner they were heading to.

"What was that?" Daniel shouted, as they then ran in the direction, when they turned the corner, they saw Yuri standing there, with Starving Venom, while Sam and Marcus were on the floor, Sam seemed to be unconscious from shock.

But Marcus was covered in dirt, scratches and a few burns, Marcus's LP's: **4000 – 4600 = 0**.

Yuri: **WINS**

Sam: **LOSE**

Marcus: **LOSE**

"Oh… there they are!" Daniel said as they walked up, while Sophia lagged a bit behind, "That's was so pathetic, you two couldn't even fight back… this just proves that you don't deserve to be around the strong..." Yuri said as he raised his Duel Disk.

The sight of this caused Sophia to tense up, " _No..._ " she thought with fear clouding her eyes, " _Please don't..._ " she begged him with her mind. But it was too late as Yuri had activated the carding function, making an eerie purple light cover the downed students, before they vanished.

"Seriously Yuri? Did they really deserve that?" Daniel asked him, as Yuri took the two normal looking monster cards with blank images on them, blew on them, shook them, before an image appeared on each one… the images housed a downed Sam and Marcus, just like they were before they vanished.

"Of course they did, they would have been simple lamb for the slaughter if they went into battle..." Yuri said then walked passed him, "I'm doing them are purpose, actually putting them to use for the Professor's weird contraption thingy!" he waved him off.

"By the way..." Yuri stopped, then looked back at the still form of Sophia, "That Duel of yours was impressive..." was all he said as he resumed walking until he rounded the corner they came from.

A few seconds later, "Okay seriously, the nerve of that guy, right Sophia?" he asked, but got no response, "Sophia?..." he asked again, this time actually facing her, only to see her as she was… frozen in fear…

"Sophia… Sophia..." Daniel called out to her, "YO SOPHIA!" he shouted into her ear, this made her snap out of her fear, "Huh?! Who?! What?! Where?!" she said looking around in confusion. "It happened again didn't it?" he asked her, referring to what happened just seconds ago, this made her look away in embarrassment, and this made him sigh.

"I get that you develop a fear from the carding, but I thought it would fade over time, seeing that you've seen people being carded before..." Daniel explained.

"I know… but the fact that I saw innocent, defenceless people being carded back then still gets to me!" she yelled at him, as she had actually gone to Xyz for the invasion against the Duellist there, she went after them, with Daniel… but others were going after people who couldn't fight back.

To make it even worse for her, the others had made a kind of hunting game, to see who could bag the most carded people before they headed back to Fusion. The experience had set her off, and made her develop a strong hate for carding, Duellist or not.

"Shh..." Daniel said bringing his friend into a hug… it seemed to calm her down, "I just wish there was another way for the Professor to bring about the 'utopia' he keeps talking about..." she said crying into his shoulder.

"I do too, but remember what he told us, they'll be brought back when the new world is created, and then they can be happy..." he said back to her, while rubbing her back in comfort.

"I know...wait!" she said but then pushed him away while gripping his shoulder, "Did Yuri comment on my Duel in the Cafeteria?" she asked him seriously… while sporting a small blush, this made him sweat drop…

"Great… _but at least she thinking of her crush, instead of her..._ " he thought, back he was suddenly and abruptly shaken, "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" she demanded an answer from him. "STOP…. SHAKING… ME!" Daniel cried out as he was still being shaked about.

* * *

 **The Throne Room, (15:58 PM)**

Within the Throne Room was of course Leo and his employees, currently Leo was drumming his fingers against the armrest of his throne, slowing growing impatient, "Is he on his way?" he asked irritated.

"Yes sir, he should be on his way soon." an employee told him, then went back to work on maintaining the reactor, this lefted Leo to his thoughts, " _I can't believe I'm resorting to this… but its the only thing I could think off for keeping the fragment from escaping..._ " he thought with a sigh.

" _He's a respected genius, I'll give him that, but his methods are quiet unorthodox… Now that I think about it, what else has the Doktor been up to aside from..._ " he added, suddenly the door to the room opened, and there stood a silhouette.

"Enter..." Leo commanded, as the figure then started to move closer, each foots step seemed to unnerve the employee behind Leo.

"Hehehehehe! Thank you for allowing me an audience with you Professor!" an old man said with a small bow to Leo. The old man in question was tall, lanky and thin, his skin was fair in colour, but slightly pale as well. His eyes, where were green were sunken, as well as his cheeks, he also had long white hair, that just reached his shoulders. The clothes he was wearing were a long dark grey coat with an orange brown-ish center with yellow pattern lines, grey pants and black shoes.

This man was called the Doktor, as no one knew of the man's actual name, "Now what can I do for you?" he asked with a grin plastering his face.

Leo took a moment to collect himself, " _This is all for 'her' sake..._ " he told himself, "Tell me Doktor, how is Project Parasite coming along?" he asked, this question made the Doktor's eye lit up, and giggle to himself, " _I feel like I'm regretting this already..._ " Leo told himself again, while the Doktor's giggling got louder

End of Chapter 14

* * *

 **There we go, that was Sophia Bright, an OC given to me by Rayisoar5, and Daniel Gen... an OC I made, as no one felt like wanting their OC's in the story at the time of this, it's fine, but I was planning on using an OC for chapter 16... anyway...**

 **Serena's OC cards**

 **Lunalight Brown Deer**

 **Level: 3, Beast-Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1400/700**

When you are attacked directly by an opponent's monster, and this card is in your Hand, you can reveal it, end the battle phase, then Special Summon this card from your Hand. If this card is used as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a "Lunalight" Fusion monster, target 1 "Lunalight" in your Deck, send it to the Graveyard, then gain 500 Life Points.

 **Lunalight Green Woodpecker**

 **Level 2: Beast-Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 600/800**

When this card is used to Fusion Summon a "Lunalight" Fusion Monster, that monster can deal piercing damage until it leaves the field, when it battles with a monster in Defense position. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

 **Lunalight Cheetah Dancer**

 **Level: 6, Beast-Warrior, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2000/1400**

2 "Lunalight" monsters whose Levels are 4 or below.

Once per turn, target 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard, all monsters your opponent controls lose ATK equal to half the ATK of the targeted monster until the end of the turn. During either player's main phase, when this card is in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 other "Lunalight" monster in your Graveyard (It cannot declare an attack the turn it is summoned through this card)

 **Allure of the Moon**

 **Normal Trap**

This card can activated during your opponents turn, when you control a "Lunalight" monster. All monsters your opponent control in ATK position, must attack a "Lunalight" monster of your choosing.

 **OC Card used by Yuri**

 **Deck Summon**

 **Normal Spell**

Special Summon an Extra Deck monster from your Extra Deck face-down, by sending that monsters listed Fusion/Synchro/Xyz Material from your Deck to the Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon) (monsters sent to the Graveyard for an Xyz Summon are attached to the Summoned Xyz Monster as Xyz Material instead) A monster Summoned through this card cannot declare an attack the turn its summoned.

(This card is used between the 4 dimensions)

 **Predaplant Cactacentipede**

 **Level: 4, Plant, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

You can send this card from your Hand to the Graveyard, and if you do: Target 1 face-up monster you control, until the end of the turn; it can deal piercing battle damage to your opponent when it battles a monster in Defense position. Once per turn, target 1 monster your opponent controls in Attack position, change it to Defense Position, and if you do, make its DEF become 0 until the end of the turn.

 **Pain Reversal Field**

 **Continious Trap**

You can activate this set card when you control a face-up DARK monster. Once per turn, during your opponent's battle phase, when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack against a DARK monster you control, send 1 DARK monster in your Hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, the monster you control in that battle loses ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of the turn, but it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also your opponent takes the battle damage from that single battle instead of you. If you control no DARK monster while this card is face-up on the field, banish this card.

 **That's all for me, next time we go to Synchro, then back to Fusion for Chapter 16... then after the first Duel there, Xyz... Cya!**


	15. The Lady VS The Commoner

**Right back to the Synchro Dimension… again this take place during the day of the You Show vs LDS events (Chapters 11 through 13)**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **The Synchro Dimension, (7:54 AM)**

During the morning in the Commons, most were getting up… Rin however was still asleep, but she kept tossing in her bed, sweat clung to her forehead and her face crumpled up, she was clearly experiencing a nightmare...

* * *

 **Rin's Nightmare**

Within this nightmare of Rin's was herself of course, running away from a figure, "Stay away!" she shouted back at the figure, she suddenly felt like she was no longer running, so she looked down to see that she was riding on the D-Wheel that she and Yugo had built.

"Thank god… at least I'm away from-" she said then looked back, but was shocked to see that the figure chasing her was also on a D-Wheel… That was exactly like the one she was riding on now. "Oh come on! Leave me alone!" she shouted back.

She then looked forward, and was shocked to see that was now heading straight for a dead end, despite the fact she thought she was on the open road before. She quickly hit the breaks on the D-Wheel, skidded and turned just before she hit the wall.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, she then heard the roar of another D-Wheel and what sounded like a dragon, she looked around as the scene changed to a familiar setting, " _Wait this is..._ " she thought back to when she was nearly kidnapped, and this area she was in now looked exactly like that location she nearly was capture.

The sound of a D-Wheel skidding brought her back to her senses, she turned to face the direction it came from, and spotted Yugo disembarking from his D-Wheel, with Clear Wing hovering above him.

"Oh Yugo thank..." she said as Yugo walked up to her, his eyes shadowed by his helmet… but she stopped when his form shifted to that of a cloaked figure now approaching her, with Clear Wing also shifting to become a violet dragon with wing mouths.

"No not them..." she whispered to herself, as she took a stance to protect herself as she remember who was beneath the cloak and who owned that dragon, Yugo's look alike, when the figure moved closer it and the dragon shifted back to Yugo and Clear Wing, but it then changed again, then back…

This kept on happening until it was Yugo standing a few feet from her… but the dragon wasn't Clear Wing. "Yugo..." she squeaked out. 'Yugo' then looked up but she was shocked to see that he had his look alike's eyes that were slitted.

"You can't escape..." the look alike said as the dragon reared back and striked her with it claws…

* * *

 **End of Rin's Dream**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she awoke when the claw was about to hit her, she had sat up when she woke, and was now panting to calm down. A few minutes later she stopped panting.

" _Stupid dream..._ " she thought with a tired moan escaping her lips, she fell back into her bed then gazed at the ceiling " _And that stupid look alike..._ " she added, ***Sigh*** "Guess I might as well get up." she said as she once again sat up, and got out of the bed.

She then got ready by changing into her outdoor clothing, " _What a strange dream… but why was Yugo the one at the end..._ " she thought as she was getting changed, " _That look alike of Yugo's sure was creepy… especially that dragon of his._ " she added.

" _Now that I think about it, Clear Wing and this Starving Venom were kind of alike in their effects..._ " she thought, as she saw the info for the dragon when the look alike Summoned it, she quickly disabled the dragon with a Bewildering Winds Trap, negating its effects and halving its ATK from 2800 to 1400.

" _Level 5 or higher… Just like Clear Wing's two destruction effects, and the other parts in their names 'Synchro' and 'Fusion' both have a Summoning method in their name..._ " she also thought of who they were similar in colour to their respective card type colour, White for Synchro and Violet for Fusion. " _Could it… could it really have been Yugo that attacked me?_ " she questioned herself.

" _No! It can't have been Yugo, he_ _'s too stubborn to use any other Deck but his own_ " she countered as why she knew it wasn't Yugo that attacked her, " _Plus no one has ever heard of Fusion Summoning, maybe the Tops created it to keep us down even further, and Yugo'_ _s_ _not bright enough to steal it by himself..._ " she added, insulting her best friend to some degree as well.

" _But if the creep thinks about coming back for round two, I'll be ready for him..._ " she finished in her head confidently, when she finished her thoughts, she had also finished changing. She neatly put her sleeping clothes on her bed, then left her room.

"Right… time to wake Yugo up, he never wakes up without me to wake him up for him..." she said to herself as she made her way to his room. "Yugo! Time to wake..." she shouted after opening his door to his room, but no one was in the room.

"Huh? Where is he?" she asked herself, "Oh! Maybe..." she said then walked out the room, shut the door, a few minutes later she was by the garage they stored the D-Wheel in. "Yugo?" she asked open the garage door.

And there she saw Yugo by the parked D-Wheel… asleep, leaning against the vehicle as he snored, a small bubble inflated and deflated as he breathed in and out. Rin seeing this, smiled softly at the scene.

"Oh Yugo..." she softly said walking up to his slumbering form, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, she then went to shake his shoulder to wake him up… "Don't… hurt her… you creep!" Yugo mumbled in his sleep, stopping her movement and pull back.

"Rin's… not going anywhere with you..." he carried on with his sleep talk, "Hmm? Sleep talk?" she quietly said, wanting to hear more, "Don't you dare… take my best friend away!" he added, making her feel very touched he held their friendship so close…

…

"Rin..." he said still asleep, while she smiled, closed her eyes and got closer to hear him clearly, "Get… your ass… off of me!" he said…

…

…

…

Rin having heard this, stood up straight, lifted her right arm above her, then quickly opened her eyes, now sporting an angered expression, "WAKE UP YUGO!" she yelled as she brought her arm down a top of Yugo's undefended head.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yugo screamed as he awoke from the shock of the hit, tumbled over the D-Wheel and on the floor. "Oww… My head..." he weakly said. "Get up! Breakfast should be ready soon..." was all Rin said as she turned to leave, still annoyed.

"What's with her?" Yugo questioned himself as he slowly got up, rubbing the small bump that had formed from her hitting him.

* * *

 **Inside the Orphanage, (8:12 AM)**

"Seriously Rin, what was that for?" Yugo asked her, while he took a bite of his stale toast, "A lady has no reason to tell you anything if she doesn't want to..." she said with turning away from him, her head held high.

"Well I wouldn't call you a lady..." Yugo muttered to himself, "What was that?" she asked glaring at him, "Nothing..." he whispered while the children around them by the table giggled, making Rin give them a scolding look.

"Rin? Could you feed Bella for me?" Sarah asked holding a baby girl in her arms, a bottle of formula in her right hand. "Sure! Come here Bella..." Rin said softly as Bella was placed into her arm, she was handed the bottle, held it to the baby's mouth, who then tugged it into her mouth then sucked.

"What were you doing snoozing against the Shining Wing?" she asked Yugo while Bella happily drank from her bottle, the Shining Wing as Rin called it, is the name of the D-Wheel that they built, the reason for the name, was that after it was tested, they noticed it kind of looked like Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Going over some of the parts, some have been worn down more..." he told her, "Seriously, again?" she asked as he nodded, she then sighed, "You need to be more careful with it Yugo..." she scolded him, "Says you..." he went to retort.

"Yes 'says me' I'm more careful when I drive it, you on the other hand get reckless when you go too fast..." she added, making the children giggle again. "So what's the damage this time?" she asked, leaving no room for discussion on who's more reckless.

"A Spark plug needs to be changed, I've removed it and..." he told her, "I forget the rest..." he said slowly, while she dead-panned at this, "Seriously you need to stop forgetting stuff like this..." she told him, as she went to burp Bella.

"Hey! Not my fault that I fell asleep..." he tried to counter, but with each word he heard from himself, he felt dumb, and it didn't help that Rin was grinning at him for this, "Shut up..." he added looking away from her embarassed.

"Forget it, I'll go over and make a list of what needs to be replaced, then we'll go into the streets for the market today..." she explained to him, after that, they went back to their barely edible breakfast, Yugo was looking around at the other children, who were quite happy, despite the envrioment they lived in…

But they knew, that when they got older, to about their age, they would lose those smiles, and learn that the world was a cruel place to live for those at the bottom of the food chain. " _Hopefully one of us can save them from that fate..._ " he thought while he looked to Rin, who looked back and smiled, making him smile back.

* * *

 **The Common's Street, (13:04 PM)**

During this time of the day, the Common's held a small market, as a community, they had to help one another… but not without a price, some stalls sold food, some were run by small farmers, who sold partially good veg and fruit, where they could, others cards for Duelling, and some for D-Wheel parts they scavenge up, that the Tops toss to a side, after a single use sometime.

For this outing, Rin and Yugo were here for the D-Wheel parts, "Right..." Rin said as she reached into her jacket pocket, to produce a small list, and some money, "This list has some of the parts we need, and here is just enough money to get some of them." she explained, handing him the list and the money.

"And Yugo..." she added, "Yes?" he asked, "Don't get distracted… or else..." she said ominously, making him gulp down the lump that formed in his throat and slowly nod, she then turned to walk off, while he went to get what's on his list.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

"Let's see, I've got everything that I need but the Spark Plug..." he said holding a small bag with the parts that were needed. He then looked around for any sign of them, a few minutes later, so such luck came.

He was about to give up, when out of the corner on his eye, the crowd parted, to show a small stall, that he didn't see before, he started to make his way closer to it… he saw one, a lone Spark Plug by itself, the only one left.

Upon seeing it, he rushed to the stall, for him time seemed to slow down, his fingers reached out to take it… but then a hand came out of now and casually picked it up, shocking Yugo into falling over.

The commotion he caused made the Common's around him look at his direction, "Hey give that..." Yugo shouted from the floor, looked up but froze.

There standing before him looking down was a girl, she was his age, had long, silver hair, wrapped in a side tail, had dark purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow T Shirt, orange skirt, yellow pinkish sneakers, and sporting pink square frames glasses. In one hand she was holding a small pink purse, and around her neck was a small chain necklace, what was on it was unknown, as it was tucked into her bust.

"Can I help you?..." the girl said with no emotion in her voice, "Yeah..." Yugo said, then getting up, "You can give me that Spark Plug!" he demanded of her, "I'm afraid not for that request..." she said monotone.

"And why not?" he growled out, "Because I got to it first, and I believe the motto you Commons live by is "First come, first served!" she said. "Commons? The only people to say that are..." he said to himself, "Topsiders!" he shouted, making everyone look at her with disgust and hate, but she ignored them.

"Is everything alright Lady Platinum?" a buff man said appearing by her side, wearing a black suit, white shirt and black tie, and dark sunglasses to give him the feel that he was a bodyguard. "I'm fine Eihei..." she told him.

"Platinum?" Yugo asked, "Yes my name is Platinum Elizabeth Jules… but I prefer just Platinum!" the now names Platinum introduced herself. "Jules?" a Commoner muttered, "Wait don't tell me that she's the heiress to Jules Co.?" another said.

"Doesn't Jules Co. manufacture major electronics, and supply some power to the City?" another asked. "Yes..." Platinum said, shocking them as she has heard them, "My family has played an important part in the City..." she repeated.

"So what if you are this 'Airess' why are you here getting a Spark Plug?" Yugo shouted over her, despite the fact that he used the wrong word for her. "Oh the reason for this..." she said holding the Spark Plug.

"Recently I've decided to create my own D-Wheel using parts purchased here in the Commons..." she told them, "My kind seem to use something once, then discard it for another better version… a shame, may I add..." she said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

With Rin, she had just finished with her list, and was now making her way to Yugo, "Where is he? He couldn't have gotten far..." she said holding her purchases in a re used plastic bag. As she travelled closer to where she hoped Yugo was, she spotted a gathered crowd.

"Huh? What's going on here?" she asked someone from the crowd, "Hmm? Oh hey Rin!" the person said to her smiling, "Hey Crow!" she said recognising him now Crow Hogan as she knew him, was a friend of hers and Yugo's having grown up with him.

"Oh apparently Platinum Jules is here… and Yugo is arguing with her!" he said with a sigh at the end, he knew Yugo was stubborn, so he didn't bother getting involved with Yugo's antics anymore… that was Rin's job when he left the orphanage.

"Platinum Jules! Damn it Yugo..." she yelled then pushed to the front, leaving Crow behind, much to his relief, "Your coming too!" she demanded of him, as her arm, grasped his, and pulled him with her, against his wants.

When she reached the front with her towing Crow, she saw Yugo of course arguing with the Heiress, "For god sake's Yugo can't you for once not argue with someone..." she exclaimed to herself.

"To be fair, she shouldn't be her, all she's doing is making her own D-Wheel..." Shinji said as he was standing next to them, having been at the front before. "She's clearly making it out of Common parts to show that our stuff is weaker compared to theirs..." he said with a touch of annoyance mixed in there.

Back with Yugo, he was still arguing with Platinum… while she just ignored him and paid for the Spark Plug, and put it into her purchase bag. "Look I don't have anymore time for this… so if you'll excuse me..." Platinum said then turned to leave.

"Wait don't even..." Yugo shouted at her, ran to her… but tripped over a small stone, "Huh? Whoa!" he shouted as he tried to regain his balance by waving his arms about, as he moved forward, as this was happening she turned back to him, to see what the commotion was about…

 ***Honk!*…**

…

…

…

"Err..." Yugo got out, as everyone was no longer moving about, speaking or listen to anyone else, and the reason for this, was that Yugo, had somehow managed to grasp onto Platinum's chest, while there was no reaction for her, apart from her looking down at him, he was starting to gain a blush on his face.

"Err… I can explia..." he went to say, but was then grabbed by the back of his collar and put into a choke hold, "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A DISGRACEFUL THING TO LADY PLATINUM!" Eihei yelled at him while he held the choke hold.

"I can..." Yugo went to say, but then the wind was knocked out of him by Rin, who barged up to him, and gutted him in the stomach with her arm. "YUGO YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him, while he went unconscious from the two front attack on his being.

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour!" Rin said bowing to Platinum, as she was smart enough to not want to anger her family, Pierro was okay, as he was just sad, even for a Topsider, but she was near the higher up Topsiders.

While this was happening, Platinum still hadn't flinched from the grabbing Yugo unintentionally perform… "Lady Platinum..." Eihei said, letting Yugo go, to let him get oxygen into his brain.

"This Spark Plug must mean a lot to you..." Platinum finally said after a full minute, "Spark Plug? Is that what this was about?" Rin asked her, "Yes… apparently I got the last one here, and he raged on about why he needed it, for the Friendship Cup right?" she asked back to Rin.

"Oh! Yes, that was the reason why we needed the parts, our D-Wheel is acting up..." Rin went to explain, but Platinum held a hand up, signalling she wanted her to stop, "Very well… I shall let you have it..." she said, with this making Yugo wake up.

"Really!" he shouted, then getting back up to his feet, "Yes… if you can beat me in a Duel!" she told them, "Alright! You're on lady!" Yugo said to her, "Platinum… just Platinum..." she told him, she then snapped her fingers, making Eihei pull out her ruby red Duel Disk.

"Crap! I left my Duel Disk on the Shining Wing!" Yugo swore out, "Here Yugo take mine..." Crow said to him, taking his Deck out of his Deck slot, and handed him the Duel Disk to Yugo, "Thanks!" was all he said placing his Deck into the borrowed Duel Disk, which shuffled and placed the Extra Deck monsters into the Extra Deck compartment.

He then turned to face Platinum who had just finished placing her Duel Disk on her arm, "So its agreed, if I win, I get the Spark Plug… wait what do you get in you win?" he asked her, "I would get the Spark Plug of course!" she told him. Then both then activated the energy blades.

"DUEL!" then shouted, drawing five cards each.

Yugo's LP: **4000**

Platinum's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Yugo shouted, "Very well, but it won't help you..." she told him, "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop from my Hand!" he said, as a set of Spinning Tops in an energy chain appeared, with the first having two blades.

 **Speedroid Terrortop: Level: 3, Machine, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 600

"Then I activate its effect! I can add 1 Speedroid monster from my Deck to my Hand! I pick Tri-Eyed Dice!" he said as the card was then ejected from his Deck, which he took. "I now Normal Summon it!" he said. This caused a four face triangle dice with an eye on each face, with three small black orbs to appear.

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice: Level: 3, Machine, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 300/** 1500

"Since you Summoned a Tuner monster, I can Special Summon Techimal Panda from my Hand!" Platinum said as a cute mechanized panda appeared, it had a wind up key on its back, for eyes it was a glass screen with LED's.

 **Techimal Panda: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 1000

"When it's Summoned this way, I can add a Tuner Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand..." she said as a card was ejected from her Deck that she then grabbed.

"Whatever! I now Tune the Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice to the Level 3 Terrortop!" Yugo said as the Dice monster turned into three rings while Terrortop flew into them, and lost its colours as three stars appeared.

 **3* + 3* = 6***

" _Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to render all enemies!_ " he said, as the stars lined up and a beam shot through the rings and stars. "Synchro Summon! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" he shouted as he grabbed the card from his borrowed Extra Deck. With the weaponised toy appearing before Yugo.

 **Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Level: 6, Machine, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1600

"I now activate its effect! I banish a Machine Type from my Graveyard which will be Terrortop..." he said as the Duel Disk told him the card was banished, "Now I can inflict 500 damage to you!" he yelled as Kendama fired a beam at his opponent. Platinum's LP: **4000 – 500 = 3500**.

"That's it Yugo, keep her on her feet, show her why we're stronger together!" Shinji cheered, "Got it! I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as the cards appeared on the field, then faded. "Let's see what you've got lady!" he added.

Yugo's cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"My turn then… I draw..." she said drawing her card, "I Normal Summon Techimal Puppy!" she said as a mechanized puppy appeared, also sporting a wind up key, and a glass screen with LED's for eyes.

 **Techimal Puppy: Level: 3, Machine, Tuner, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 1000

"I activate its effect! I can now add 1 Techimal monster from my Deck to my Hand!" she said as a card was ejected from her Deck, "I choose Techimal Dolphin! And now I activate Panda's effect! I discard a card from my Hand..." she said sending Techimal Safeguard to her Graveyard.

"And now I can Special Summon a Techimal Tuner monster from my Deck!" she said as once again another card was ejected from her Deck. "I Summon Techimal Bunny!" she said as a mechanized bunny appeared, with the same features as the other two.

 **Techimal Bunny: Level: 2, Machine, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 400/** 800

"Since I control 2 or more Techimal monsters, I can Special Summon Dolphin!" she said as a mechanized dolphin with the same features as the others appeared, it made a clicking noise as it appeared.

 **Techimal Dolphin: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 800

"Bunny's effect activates! Since I control 2 Tuner monsters its ATK is doubled!" she said, Bunny's ATK: **400 = 800**. "Battle!" she yelled, "What do you mean battle? Nothing you control can beat my Kendama!" Yugo retorted.

"Bunny can attack you directly!" she told him as Bunny sprang at Yugo rammed into his gut, and pushed him back a bit. Yugo's LP: **4000 – 800 = 3200**. "Now its remaining effect activates!" she yelled, "When it's successfully attacked you, I can perform a Synchro Summon using it and other monsters as Synchro Material!" she said.

"This could be bad..." Rin said, with Crow nodding, "I now Tune the Level 2 Bunny to the Level 4 Panda!" she said as Bunny turned into two rings, with Panda flying through them, losing its colours and gaining four stars.

 **4* + 2* = 6***

" _Mechanical beast, take pride in your power and roar!_ " she said as a light shot through, when the rings and stars lined up. "Synchro Summon! Level 6! Techimal Lion!" she yelled grabbing the card from her Extra Deck.

This caused a mechanized grown lion to appear, its mane was jagged and spiked, sharp claws, a socket for an outlet at the end of its tail, and had a gear rotating from its back, its eyes were like the cuter smaller Techimal monster, but the LED display, showed angry eyes, it gave robotized lion roar as it fully appeared.

 **Techimal Lion, Level: 6, Machine, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1400

Hehe… Nice kitty..." Yugo muttered to himself, "Now Lion attack Kendama!" she ordered as the monster attacked, "its effect now activates! When it battles a monster, it gains 200 ATK per Tuner monster on the field or in either of our Graveyard!" she explained, Lion's ATK: **2200 + 600 = 2800**.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Burning Sonic!" Yugo shouted as one of his face-downs flipped up, "When a monster I control is targeted for an attack I can activate this card, now once per turn, I can negate 1 attack involving a monster of mine, then that monster gains 500 ATK!" he said, as Kendama hovered into the air, just before the Lion could pounce on it fully. Kendama's ATK: **2200 + 500 = 2700**.

"That's it Yugo don't let her control the Duel, make her submit to your skills!" Shinji shouted at Yugo. "Did I mention that Lion can attack twice per battle phase!" Platinum interrupted, shocking Yugo. "Wait!" Yugo shouted, as Lion quickly turned, jumped at Kendama, "Since its attacking again, it gains another 600 ATK!" she added. **2800 + 600 = 3400**. (Lion)

Her monster then slashed at Kendama and destroyed it. **3200 – 700 = 2500**. (Yugo) "Damn it! She's good..." Rin said watching how it played out in her favour. "And now I attack you directly with Dolphin!" Platinum ordered as her the mechanical dolphins swam through the air towards Yugo.

I activate the Trap, Speedroid's Sharp Turn!" Yugo shouted as his last face-down flipped up, the image was that of a monster named Speedroid Pachingo-Kart speeding towards a sharp turn, but was trying to slow down, and not crash.

"When I'm attacked directly, I can negate that attack, and Special Summon a Speedroid monster from my Graveyard or Banished Zone, but it must be in ATK!" he said, "I Summon back Terrortop!" he said as he grabbed the card from his banished zone, placed it back onto the blade, with the monster appearing.

"Very well, Puppy attacks Terrortop!" she said as Dolphins swam back to her side, while Puppy charged at Terrortop, "When Puppy battles it gains 600 ATK!" Puppy's ATK: **1200 + 600 = 1800**. This boost in power increased the toy like puppy to move faster, knocking into Terrortop and destroying it. **2500 – 600 = 1900**. (Yugo)

"I now activate the Continuous Spells, Tuner's Upgrading and Tuner's Degradation!" she said as two Spells appeared on her field.

"With Degradation's effect, during either turn, I can target 1 Tuner monster on the Field, and treat it as a non Tuner until the end of that turn." she explained, shocking Yugo. "Wait! Are you telling me, that I can no longer Synchro Summon?" he asked, with this getting the crowds attention.

"And with Upgrading's effect during any turn that its face-up I can treat 1 non Tuner monster on the field as a Tuner for the rest of that turn." she carried on, now ignoring the chatter of the crowd. "Those cards are powerful…" Crow said, "Make since, it looks like her Deck is based around Tuner lockdown!" Rin said.

"This is just like the Topsiders, always making cards to further their own gain, and make it harder for us!" Shinji growled out, glaring at Platinum, who ignored him. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." she said as a card appeared then faded.

"This then makes Puppy's and Lion's ATK return to normal!" she said as the monsters went back to their original ATK. **1800 = 1200** (Puppy), **3400 = 2200** (Lion).

Platinum's cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Yugo shouted, "Sweet! I activate the Spell, Lucky Broke Draw!" he yelled excited as a card appeared, it depicted an image of a gambling table, with a single die being rolled. "I can activate this card when I less than 4 cards in my Hand!" he told her.

"Now I must roll a six sided die, and if it lands an even number, I can double the amount of cards in my Hands… But if its an odd number, then I send my entire Hand to the Graveyard!" he explained, with this making Platinum make an Oh expression with her mouth.

"Hmm? You sure are risking a lot for some cards." she told him, "Nah, no big deal..." he told, "Of course its a big deal Yugo! You started a Duel over a Spark Plug!" Rin yelled to him, annoyed by his ignorance.

"Hehe… right, anyways here goes nothing!" he said, as a die the size on his palm appeared in his hand, then tossed it, while it was in the air, the crowd held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. The die hit the floor, making Yugo and Rin nervous, it kept bouncing, until it landed on a side.

"Its..." he said, glancing at the die, and he saw that there was 2 red dots facing upwards. "A 2! Yes! Now due to Lucky Broke Draw's effect, since I rolled an even number, I can double the amount of cards in my Hand, I have 2 now, so its 4!" he said drawing two more cards.

"I activate Kendama's effect from the Graveyard! Since I control no monsters while its in there, I can Special Summon it!" he said as the Hi-Speedroid appeared on the field. "When a monster is Summoned to the field, Lion can set that monster in face-down Defense!" Platinum said, "Submitting Roar!" she said as the Lion roared.

"I activate the effect of Speedroid Dashracer from my Hand!" he said revealing a card, "When you activate an effect that targets a WIND monster I control, I can negate it by revealing this guy, and then Special Summon it!" he said.

This caused Kendama to remain as it was, while a small robot figure appeared, red in overall colour, with small skates for feet, it had an aerodynamic helmet.

 **Speedroid Dashracer: Level: 2, Machine, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 300/** 200

"Dolphin's effect activates when a Tuner monster is Summoned to the field! I can return that monster to the controller's Hand!" she said as Dolphins squeaked, and somehow made Dashracer go back into Yugo's Hand.

"Then I activate Deck Summon!" Yugo said, "I'm guessing you can only lock down Synchro's from the field. Right?" he asked, and actually got a response from her. "Yes, one of the few weaknesses my Deck has..." she said.

"Well then Deck Summon allows me to Synchro Summon using monsters from my Deck, by sending them to the Graveyard!" he said as two cards were ejected, which he then sent to the Graveyard. "I Tune the Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to the Level 4 Speedroid Double Yoyo!"

As he said this the monsters appeared on the field, with the dice monster turning into a single ring with the Yoyo monster flying through it, losing its colours, while gaining 4 stars.

 **4* + 1* = 5***

" _Lively sword of swordplay. Cut through the evil of the world!_ " he said as a light shot through the ring and stars as they aligned. "Synchro Summon! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" he said as a sword like monster appeared.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: Level: 5, Machine, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1000

"Hmm your way of Dueling is interesting..." Platinum said, "Thank you!" he said smugly, "Relying on just luck to get you where you are, if it wasn't for this luck of yours, you would have losted by now!" she added, causing him to stumble.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I activate Kendama's effect, I banish Terrortop from my Graveyard, to deal 500 damage to you!" he said, as Kendama releases a beam at Platinum. **3500 = 3000**. (Platinum) "Then I activate Chanbara's effect! I can add a Speedroid from my banished zone to my Hand! Since the only one is Terrortop, it will be that one!" he said as he added the card to his hand.

"Battle! Chanbara attack that Puppy!" he ordered as Chanbara gave a battle cry, and soared at the toy puppy, "When Chanbara attacks, it gains 200 ATK!" Chanbara's ATK: **2000 + 200 = 2200**. "Puppy gains 600 ATK when it battles!" Platinum reminded him. **1200 + 600 = 1800**. (Puppy)

Chanbara slashed at the Puppy as it passed then flew higher, while its ATK was higher then what it was before, it was still destroyed. **3000 – 400 = 2600**. (Platinum) "Yes, and guess what? Chanbara can attack twice per turn!" he said not even letting her guess.

"Attack that Dolphin! And gain another 200 ATK!" he ordered, as Chanbara while in the air quickly turned. **2200 + 200 = 2400**. (Chanbara) It then dived bombed the Dolphin, destroying it. **2600 – 900 = 1700**. (Platinum)

Upon the monster being destroyed, the crowd cheered for Yugo, "Way ta go Yugo!" Rin cheered, while Shinji made a grin, now seeing the Topsider on the losing side. "This will show them not to mess with us..." he said.

"Can't get passed Lion, so now I activate the Spell, Speedroid Scratch! I send a Speedroid in my Hand to the Graveyard to add a Speedroid monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he said sending Dashracer to the Graveyard, to add a Red-Eyed Dice.

"I place a two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said, as a card appeared then faded. "Chanbara's ATK stays as it is, let's see what you've got!" he asked.

Yugo's cards x 3

 **Turn 4**

"Very well then, I draw!" Platinum shouted, drawing her card, "When you control a monster, I can Special Summon Techimal Hedgehog!" she shout as a mechanized hedgehog appeared, with the same features, it then curled it a ball as it was Summoned in Defense.

 **Techimal Hedgehog: Level: 3, Machine, Tuner, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 1000 **/500**

"Hedgehog's effect! Once per turn, I can add a Techimal card from my Graveyard to my Hand!" she said, "I add Techimal Safeguard!" she added. "And now to show you what I can do, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Tuner's Evolution!" she said.

"I can Summon a monster from either of our Graveyards, and treat it as a Tuner until the end of the turn!" she said, "What!? Any Graveyard?!" Yugo shouted. "Yes! And now I Summon Double Yoyo!" she said as the monster appeared. "A monster summoned with this card is unaffected by other Tuner cards." she added.

"And now I activate my Trap Tuner's Gain!" she said as her face down flipped up, "For every Tuner I control I can draw a card! I have 2, so that's 2 that I draw!" she drew that many. "And now I activate Degradation's effect, I target Hedgehog and its no longer a Tuner for the rest of the turn!" she added.

"She's using her Continuous Spells in a way I didn't think possible, I thought it was only to lockdown the opponent!" Crow said shocked.

"And now I Tune the Level 4 Double Yoyo to the Level 3 Hedgehog!" she yelled as Double Yoyo turned into four rings, with Hedgehog flying though them, losing its colour, and gaining three stars.

 **4* + 3* = 7***

" _The faithful vanguard of the world, arm yourself to solve all our problems!_ " she said as a beam of light shot through the rings and stars as they aligned. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Multi Power Tool Dragon!" she shouted, showing some emotion for this.

When the monster appeared, it was a mechanical dragon, most of its plating was a dark gold, some parts were chrome silver. For its arm and leg joints, they were circular, it had two sets of arms, the bigger set had a Jack Hammer than also functioned as a power drill. The other was digger claw. The second set which was connected between the arm joints and torso on a swivel set, were slightly smaller, one had a hammer, and the other a rotating buzzsaw. For wings there were four jet plane wings, at the end of its chrome silver segmented tail was a pliers from a small multi tool pocket knife. Its had orange camera lens for eyes, while streams of orange running over its body. It gave a robotic dragon roar as it appeared.

 **Multi Power Tool Dragon: Level: 7, Machine, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 2500

"What kind of monster is that?" Crow asked, with the monster then glancing at him for a full second, then turned back to face Yugo, it tilted its head for some reason. " _Why is it staring at Yugo like that?_ " he thought to himself.

" _That monster seems familiar, but where have I seen it from?_ " Rin questioned herself " _It looks so familiar, and why is it looking at me like that?_ " Yugo questioned himself, a bit nervous at the robot dragon looking at him like that. " _It's creeping me out!_ " he added.

"Hmm? Something wrong boy?" Platinum asked her ace, it roared, but she didn't understand it, "It appears I'll have to figure that out later, but for now, let's continue, his effect activates!" she said as the lines of the monster glowed stronger.

"He gains 300 ATK per face-up Continuous card on the field!" she explained. Multi Power Tool's ATK: **2300 + 900 = 3200**. "And that's not all..." she added.

"It's not!" Yugo yelled, "No for you see, Tuner's Evolution has another effect, when the Summoned monster through that card is used to Synchro Summon, that Synchro Monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of that monster!" she said, shocking them all except for Eihei, who was on a phone.

"Hmm? Okay! Very well sir..." he said then ended the call, then turned back to the Duel, with a smile on his face at how the Lady was handling the Duel. "Double Yoyo's ATK was 1400, meaning Multi Tool gains that amount until the end of turn!" she said, as the soul of Double Yoyo appeared, then absorbed into the dragon. **3200 + 1400 = 4600**. (Multi Power Tool)

"4-4600 ATK!" a random Common shouted. "Battle! Multi Power Tool Dragon, attack Kendama!" she ordered she the dragon opened its mouth, as energy coursed through its body, and focused into a sphere in its mouth, which it then fired.

"I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's effect! I banish it to negate Multi Tool's attack!" Yugo shouted as the card was banished as a barrier formed around Kendama, the beam hit it, but dissolved. "Fine then, Lion attack Chanbara!" she ordered, as the Lion pounced.

"Loin gains 1000 ATK since there are now 5 Tuners in the Graveyard!" she added. **2200 + 1000 =** **3200**. (Lion) "Chanbara gains 200 ATK when it battles!" Yugo added. **2400 + 200 = 2600**. (Chanbara) The Lion slashed and destroyed Chanbara. **1900 – 600 = 1300**. (Yugo)

"And now for Lion to attack Kendama! But since it gained 1000 ATK during it's first attack, it can't gain more when it attacks again!" she said so Lion's ATK stayed at 3200. It then slashed at Kendama. **1300 – 1000 = 300**. (Yugo)

"And now I end my turn with a face-down!" she said, as the card appeared than faded. "With it now ending, Evolution's and Lion's effects end returning their ATK to normal. Lion's ATK: **3200 = 2200**. (Lion), **4600 = 3200**. (Multi Power Tool)

Platinum's Cards x 2

 **Turn 5**

"You should just give up now..." she said, "Yeah right, I never back down from a Duel! Even if I have no chance at winning!" Yugo shouted, actually shocking her a bit, but she made her face go neutral again.

"I always give it my all in a Duel, and it always pays off at the end!" he said drawing his card, "I activate the Spell, Shock Surprise! I banish Dashracer, to target 1 monster on your field, and destroy it!" he explained.

"I choose Lion!" he added, as a beam from the card shot out, aiming for the Lion. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Techimal's Safeguard!" she yelled out as her face-down flipped up, it's image was that of a metal like grass lands where they were roaming Techimal monsters.

"Once per turn, I can negate the destruction of a Techimal monster from being a destroyed by a card effect you activate, except during the battle phases!" she explained, as nothing happened to Lion.

"Since another Continuous card is face-up, Multi Tool's ATK increases by 300!" she added. **3200 + 300 = 3500**. (Multi Power Tool) "Damn it Yugo, stop helping her!" Shinji yelled out, while Rin shook her head.

"I activate Kendama's effect, I Special Summon it since I control no monsters!" Yugo said as Kendama appeared again. "Lion's effect now Sets it face-down!" Platinum added. As this time Kendama was set.

"I end my turn!" Yugo suddenly said, shocking them all.

Yugo's cards x 3

 **Turn 6**

"Time to end this..." Platinum said drawing her card, "Battle! Lion attack that face-down Kendama!" she ordered, while most of the crowd started to disperse. "Its ATK increases to 800 since are now four Tuners in the Graveyard!" **2200 + 800 = 3000**. (Lion) The lion destroyed the face down

And now attack him directly and end this!" she said as the Lion pounced at Yugo, who then smiled, "Yes, you fell for it!" he said making the dispersing crowd stop and look back.

"I activate the Trap, Dice Roll Battle!" he shouted as his face-down flipped up, "Yes! Yugo can win now!" Rin said as she knew what the card could do. "I can activate this card when you declare an attack and I have 1000 LP's or less!" Yugo said, while the Lion paused in its attack for some reason.

"I send a Dice monster in my Hand to the Graveyard, which will be Red-Eyed Dice..." he said sending the card to the Graveyard. "And now banishing cards in my Graveyard, I can perform a Synchro Summon!" he said.

"Do it Yugo bring him out!" Crow cheered.

"I banish the Level 6 Kendama and Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice and Tune them!" he shouted as the monsters appeared on the field, with Red-Eyed Dice turning into a ring, with Kendama flying through, losing it colours with six stars appearing.

 **6* + 1* = 7***

" _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed!_ " he shouted as a beam of light shot through them as the ring and stars aligned. "Synchro Summon!" he shouted, "Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" he shouted as his ace monster appeared with a powerful roar.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000

"Its so pretty!" a Common kid cheered with glee, "Show her the power of your dragon Yugo!" Shinji shouted.

" _That dragon..._ " Platinum thought looking at the dragon in awe, "And now due to Dice Roll Battle's effect all monsters you control in Attack must battle Clear Wing!" Yugo added, now smirking.

"Lion's effect activates since you summoned a..." Platinum said, "Clear Wing's effect now activates!" Yugo yelled with excitement, while Clear Wing's wings glowed, "Since you activated the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster, Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy that monster!" he explained.

"What!" she yelled in shock, "Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo shouted out as Clear Wing roared as light from his wing shot out and destroyed Lion who roared in pain. "And now due to his other effect, when he destroys a monster with his other effects, he gains that destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn!" he added, Clear Wing's ATK: **2500 + 3000 = 5500**.

"5500 ATK! And with Multi Power Tool having to attack, it will be destroyed..." Rin said smiling, "And the difference will be 2000 damage to Platinum, who has less than that meaning..." Crow said, "Yugo wins!" Shinji finished.

"And now for Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to attack Multi Tool Power Dragon!" Yugo shouted, as Clear Wing took to the air, started to spin while his wing glowed stronger. "Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" he declared as Clear Wing was surrounded by green winds.

"Time to end this!" Yugo said grinning, "You're right, it it time to end this!" Platinum, then smiled, "Huh?" most of them said confused.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Limiter Removal!" she said placing the card into her Duel Disk, "What!?" Yugo shouted in fear, as he knew what that card did. "During the turn this card is activated, I can double the ATK of all Machine-Types that I control!" she explained.

"Since Multi Tool is a Machine Type..." she said as Multi Tool's body sparked with energy. **3500 = 7000**. (Multi Power Tool) "Its higher than Clear Wing's!" Rin shouted, " _Help me!_ " Clear Wing roared in slight panic.

"Now Multi Tool end this! Multi Scrap Strike!" she said, as Eihei than approached her, Multi Tool then activated it Jack Hammer arm, flew at Clear Wing, and roared.

"I've losted!" Yugo whispered out, as he had never losted with this strategy before. When the Jack was getting closer, Clear Wing closed his eyes… while Eihei whispered into Platinum's ear.

…

…

…

" _Am I dead?_ " Clear Wing asked with closed eyed, he then opened them, to see that the Jack Hammer tip was right in front of his face, he looked to see that Multi Tool was now looking down, he also looked to see that Platinum had removed her Deck from her Duel Disk.

Platinum: **FORFEITS**

Yugo: **WINS BY DEFAULT**

"Huh? Why did you do that?" Yugo asked as the monster started to vanish, while Platinum put her cards away, "I'm sorry to leave but Eihei has just informed me that I'm needed back at work… So I decided to end it there… of course I would have won, if I had more time… so take this..." she said walking up to him, and gave him the Spark Plug that started the Duel.

"I must say, it was an amazing Duel… but you still need work to do before challenging me and hoping to win!" was all she said as she turned and lefted with Eihei following her.

"Whoa, that was intense..." Crow said, as they watched her leave, then out of nowhere, Yugo shoved his Duel Disk back to him, having removed his cards from it, "Hey what's that about?" he snapped as Yugo then just walked off, clearly frustrated about the ending of the Duel.

"Thank you for letting him use your Duel Disk!" Rin thanked him for Yugo, then took off after Yugo, "Damn it, so close for a win for us!" Shinji snapped as he and others started to go back to what it was like before the commotion.

* * *

 **The Orphanage, (7:00 PM)**

"Seriously Yugo, what's wrong?" Rin asked as she and Yugo were installing the parts they purchased, after having gotten back from their shopping. But Yugo had been silent the entire time, and had been downcast in his regular attitude, not making a noise when they ate their small meal.

Yugo didn't reply instead just worked on the installing, which was ticking Rin off, "Seriously Yugo if you don't answer I'll..." she snapped when, "It's her..." was all he said, "Who? Platinum?" she asked.

"Yeah… I honestly thought I was going to win that, not be handed the Duel to me, just because she had something better to do..." he said, not once since his time Duelling has a Duel ending by a Forfeit, from him or any person he Duelled.

"It also doesn't help that her Dragon looked familiar..." he added, this made her nod, "I know the feeling, that Dragon was like Deja Vu… But where have we seen it before?" she asked.

When she didn't get a response, she looked to see that Yugo was getting up, "Where are you going?" she asked. "To bed… I don't like doing anything else for tonight! Cya!" he said then lefted the room, leaving her to herself. "Night..." she said to herself, hoping he would've heard her.

* * *

 **Later on…**

Rin has just finished with the installing, closed the parts, and wiped her forehead, " ***Phew*** There we go, now if we can just tone it down with how we treat you, you should be ready for the Friendship Cu..." she said to no one, but then the lights went off.

"Huh?..." she said quickly standing up, to look around in the dark, the only light coming from the moonlight through the windows. She saw something move, "Yugo? Is that you? You aren't trying to scare me are you?" she asked, but got no reply.

"Seriously Yugo, if this is your doing, I'll..." she said, as she felt someone behind her, she quickly turned to see a shadowed figure looming over her, " _Not again!_ " she thought, then quickly kicked him in the gut, before the figure could reach, making them kneel over as she ran for the door.

* * *

 **The Common's Street, (11:34 PM)**

During this time all of the Commons were asleep, Rin having gotten away from the orphanage, was now being chased by the figure. This person was Barrett from the Fusion Dimension, dressed like he was from the miltary, which he was, but from before the Professor brought him in.

" _Damn it! This should have been easy, I didn't think she would do that..._ " he thought chasing after her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted back to him, while the chase was happening, a secret hidden camera saw all of this, its lens focusing on when Barrett ran by, mostly on his Duel Disk.

" _Maybe I can lose him down here..._ " she thought, then sprinting down an alleyway… but it was a dead end, " _Crap! I took the wrong way!_ " she swore in her head, she then turned, only to meet Barrett.

"What do you want with me?" she asked annoyed, "To take you back to the Professor!" was all he said, he then showed his Duel Disk, "Wait don't tell me, that that Fusion creep from before is with you?" she asked with fear.

"No! Yuri is back at Duel Academy..." he answered, " _Yuri? So that's the name of that creepy look alike for Yugo!_ " she thought. "Duel Academy? Where is that?" she asked.

"Why tell you when you're going there anyways!" he said, then activated his Duel Disk, "Good thing I managed to grab my Duel Disk before leaving." she said as she armed hers, with the blade activating.

"DUEL!" they shouted, drawing five cards each.

Barrett's LP: **4000**

Rin's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first, and with it, I activate the Continuous Spell, Beastborg Fusioner!" he shouted, placing the card into his Duel Disk. "I now Fuse Pitch-Black Warwolf and Carrier Sentinel!" he said sending the monsters in his Hand to the Graveyard. " _Just like back then..._ " Rin thought.

" _Wolf of the battlefield that bares its fangs, unite as one with the veteran sentinel to give rise to a new bestial hero!_ " he said as the monsters glowed blue and red, then swirled into the vortex. "Fusion Summon! Appear Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kampfer!" he said as the cybernetic wolf appeared with a howl.

 **Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer: Level: 6, Machine, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1500

"So you can do that too..." she asked him glancing at the monster. "Yes, and now I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as he placed his last cards into his Duel Disk with them appearing then fading.

Barrett's cards x 0

 **Turn 2**

"My turn! And it will make you wish that you left me alone!" she shouted drawing her card. "When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon an Ice Bell from my Hand!" she said as the monsters appeared with a laugh, sitting on her broom/bell.

 **Windwitch Ice Bell: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1000

"Her effect lets me Special Summon a Windwitch from my Deck, so I Summon Glass Bell!" she said as the monster appeared, similar to Ice Bell.

 **Windwitch Glass Bell: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 1500 **/1500**

"Now Glass Bell's effect activates! When she's Summoned, I can add a Windwitch from my Deck to my Hand, I'll add Snow Bell!" she said as the card was ejected, then grabbed. "When I control 2 WIND monster and no non WIND monsters, I can Special Summon Snow Bell in Defense!" she said as small bell appeared.

 **Windwitch Snow Bell: Level: 1, Spellcaster, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100**

"And now I Normal Summon my second Ice Bell!" she said as a second copy to Ice Bell appeared, " _Four monsters already? Impressive..._ " Barrett thought. "Both my Ice Bell's effect's activate dealing you 500 damage each!" she said, as the two monster waved their wands, unleashed a wind at him.

He braced himself through the cold. Barrett's LP: **4000 - 1000 = 3000**. "I now activate my Continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of Endurance!" he said as a face-down flipped up on his side. "When I take effect damage, I can activate it! Now once per turn, when I take effect damage, I can place a Medal Counter on this card for every 100 points I took from that effect!" he said as 10 medals appeared on the shield that appeared. Medal of Endurance's Counter Count (Medal): **0 + 10 =** **10**.

" _What will he do with that?_ " she asked herself, "I now Tune the Level 4 Glass Bell to 1 of my Level 3 Ice Bells!" she said, with Glass Bell turning into four rings, with an Ice Bell flying through them, losing its colours and with three stars appearing.

 **3* + 4* = 7***

" _Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away!_ " she said as a beam shot through the rings and stars, "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Windwitch Winter Bell!" she said as her ace monster appeared.

 **Windwitch Winter Bell: Level: 7, Spellcaster, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"I now activate the Continuous Trap, Beastborg of the Crimson Chain!" Barrett said his other face-down flipped up, with crimson chains flying out and restricting Winter Bell. "What have you done!" she asked in shock.

"Crimson Chain can only remain on the field so long as I control a Beastborg!" he explained to her, while Winter Bell struggled. "And as long as this card if on the field, while you control an Extra Deck monster, I can target that monster, and now it can no longer attack, change its position, or be destroyed by battle!" he added.

"And you can no longer Normal or Special Summon monsters or activate Traps or Spells!" he added, further shocking her.

"Whatever! I can still use monster effects! I now activate Winter Bell's effect!" she said, as the chained up monster became shrouded in mist. "Once per turn I can target 1 Windwitch in my Graveyard, and inflict 200 damage times that target's Level! I pick Glass Bell who is Level 4 so that's 800 damage!" she said.

The mist surrounding Winter Bell then hardened into icicles, which then launched themselves at Barrett. **3000 – 800 = 2200**. (Barrett) "Normally when she uses this effect, she can Special Summon that monster, but this will have to do..." she added.

"And now her other effect activates!" she said as Wolf Kämpfer was then covered in frost, "When you take damage from an effect, during either turn, I can target a monster you control, and it loses ATK equal to the damage you took from that effect!" she explained, as the Beastborg knelt down. Wolf Kämpfer's ATK: **2200 – 800 = 1400**.

"Why bother with that? It can't attack, so I'm still in control of this Duel!" he told him. "Fine, at least I can set cards, I set two-down and end my turn..." she said as two cards appeared then faded. "With it ending, Kämpfer's ATK returns to normal..." she said. **1400 = 2200** (Kämpfer)

Rin's cards x 2

 **Turn 3**

While the two were Dueling, another figure started to approach, but kept their distance for now.

"My turn! I draw!" Barrett said drawing his card, then paused. " _There's someone there..._ " he thought, glancing behind him for a moment. " _I don't know how long they've been there, but they're watching us..._ " he added, then turned back to Rin.

"Battle! Wolf Kämpfer attack Ice Bell!" he ordered, with the Beastborg charging at the frightened Ice Bell, slashing and destroying it, since it was the Normal Summoned one, it was in Attack, making her take damage. Rin's LP: **4000 – 1200 = 2800**.

"Kämpfer's effect activates! When you take battle damage, you now take an additional 300 damage!" he said, as two missiles shot out from the Beastborg's right shoulder, and exploded in front of Rin. **2800 - 300 = 2500**. (Rin)

"I activate the Spell, Metamorphosis!" he said, "I tribute Wolf Kämpfer..." he said as the monster burst into particles, making Rin smile, as this would cause his Trap to be destroyed. "And now I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is the same as Wolf Kämpfer..." he added, making her frown.

His Extra Deck then opened for a Fusion card to be ejected, "I Summon Beastborg Panther Predator!" he said placing the card onto his blade. This caused the particles from Wolf Kämpfer to reassemble, forming a new Beastborg, a panther, that was half machine.

 **Beastborg Panther Predator: Level: 6, Machine, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 2000

"Since I control a Beastborg again, Crimson Chain remains… Is what I'm assuming you thought, when Wolf Kämpfer left the Field..." he said, making Rin grit her teeth.

"I now tribute Medal of Endurance..." he said, as the card was sent to the Graveyard. "And now that I have, I can target a Beastborg I control, and it gains 100 ATK per Medal that was on the tributed card." he told her. Panther Predator's ATK: **1600 + 1000 = 2600**.

"And now for Panther's effect! You now take damage equal to half his current ATK!" he said as the Beastborg's chest glowed red, then shot a red energy beam at Rin. **2500 – 1300 = 1200**. (Rin)

"I now end my turn!" he said as the card appeared, then faded. "You should quit while you're smart enough..." he said to her, ticking her off, while the figure started to walk closer, alerting Barrett, who looked back to try and get a look at the figure.

Barrett's cards x 0

 **Turn 4**

"Like I said, I'm not going with you!" she shouted, drawing her card, she flipped in, " _Yes! Now I can win!_ " she thought grinning, making Barrett alert when he turned back to her. "You said that I can't activate Spell or Traps..." she said, with Barrett about to reply.

"...But you never said anything monster effects from the hand!" she added, "I activate the effect of my Sleet Bell in my Hand!" she said revealing the card. "by revealing this card, I can banish a Windwitch in my Graveyard, and then add 1 from my Deck!" she said him as she banished an Ice Bell.

"I banish an Ice Bell, and add Flake Bell to my Hand!" she said as the Ice Bell was banished, with a card ejecting from her Deck which she took. "I now activate Flake Bell's effect!" she said, also revealing the added card.

"When or while an effect targets a WIND monster I control, I can send a card in my Hand to the Graveyard..." she said sending Bewildering Winds to her Graveyard. "I can now negate the effects of that card until the end of the turn!" she told him, this time he gritted his teeth.

"I negate Crimson Chain's effect!" she said as a sudden wind covered the Continuous card and froze it. " Since its negated, I can now attack and change the position of Winter Bell, and Summon again!" she said smiling, at this combo, the figure stopped, and moved back a bit, still in the shadows.

"I now Normal Summon Flake Bell!" she said as a magical girl, similar to Ice Bell appeared, in her hand was a baton that had a medium size bell on each end.

 **Windwitch Flake Bell: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 800/** 800

"And now I Tune the Level 1 Snow Bell to the Level 3 Flake Bell!" she said as the monsters went through the process again.

 **3* + 1* = 4***

" _At the end of winter, rain down for a second storm!_ " she said as the ring and stars aligned, while a beam shot through them. "Synchro Summon! Level 4! Windwitch Shard Bell!" she said placing card onto her blade.

On the appearing from a small snowstorm, was a woman in a white dress… Not really, the top half was similar to Winter Bell in design, but lacked the wing. She had a human face, but the skin was ice blue, had flowing hair that was like powdered snow. She also had fingers, the lower half that looked like the flowing dress was actually a giant bell, that had diamond like shards in a pattern. When the monster appeared, she gave a laugh, then looked serious.

 **Windwitch Shard Bell: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Synchro, Tuner, Effect, ATK/DEF:** 1000 **/1500**

"Is that a Synchro Tuner monster!?" he said in shock, "I now activate her effect! I tribute her..." she said as Shard Bell turned into icy energy, "Now I can target a WIND monster I control, and inflict damage to you equal to its ATK!" she said shocking him more. "WHAT!" he shouted, they both knew he had nothing to protect himself.

The energy from Shard Bell covered Winter Bell, charging her with energy, which then made its way over to Barrett, who bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming from the pain. **2200 – 2400 = 0**. (Barrett)

Rin: **WINS**

Barrett: **LOSE**

With Duel now over, Barrett was cover with patched of frost, he then fell to his knees, then face down to the floor, some mist from the patches started to steam off his body, as his body tried to warm up.

Rin after staying back to make sure he didn't get up, made her way over to his unconscious form, "Hey? You still alive?" she asked him, actually not hoping he would hear her, when she reached down to nudge him, he started to glow.

This made her jump back with a yelp, when the glow had ended, he was gone, leaving her confused. "Okay? That was strange! Is that what happened when Yugo's look alike tried to take me?" she asked her.

Suddenly the sound of a vehicle could be heard, making her alert, when she saw a D-Wheel skidded over to her, it was revealed to be Yugo on the Shining Wing. "RIN!" he shouted, as he got off the bike and ran to her.

"Are you okay" he shouted at her, as she was now covered in a few scuffs and scratches here and there. "Yes, I'm fine… and..." she said… then hit him over the head. "...Don't yell, you may wake everyone up!" she told him, while he clutched his head in pain.

"Sorry! When I woke up from my nap, I came to see how you were doing, but you weren't there, so I checked your room, not there, I panicked, then started to look around for you, I thought that creep had shown himself!" he explained to her.

"It wasn't him, but a little friend of his… but I scared him off." she told him as they made their way back onto the bike. "Great now let's get you back, they won't try again the same night, right?" he asked as he drove back.

But while they were getting further away, the figure finally stepped out to be seen clearly. The figure was very tall, able to tower over most people, he has a stoic expression on his face, wearing a green and purple riding suit. Around his neck were yellow tattoos, as well as his neck and face. His left eye appears to be robotic, as it was red. This man was known as Sergey Volkov, the Duellist Crusher, a dangerous being brought down a few years ago, having since faded from that day.

His attention was fixed on the direction of the D-Wheel that came and left, which was the one Yugo and Rin are on, his left eye focusing on them until they fully disappeared.

"That will be all Sergey! You may return now, she's seems to be surviving well… for now. " a voice said to him, that only he could hear. Upon hearing this, Sergey walked back into the shadows and vanished.

 **End of Chapter 15**

* * *

 **To those reading I have given the D-Wheel the name of Shining Wing, in the manga it's called TK2000PS… but that sounds too technical, and since it's body resembles Clear Wing, the name Shining Wing came to mind.**

 **Platinum's OC cards (Rayisoar5)**

 **Techimal Panda**

 **Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, 1400/1000**

When your opponent Summons a Tuner monster, while this card is in your Hand, Special Summon it, then add 1 "Tuner" Spell or Trap to your Hand. Once per turn, send 1 card in your Hand to the Graveyard, Special Summon from your Deck 1 "Techimal" Tuner monster.

 **Techimal Puppy**

 **Level: 3, Machine, Tuner, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000**

When this card is Summoned, add 1 "Techimal" monster from your Deck to your Hand. When this card in attacking or attacked, it gains 600 ATK.

 **Techimal Bunny**

 **Level: 2, Machine, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 400/800**

This card can attack your opponent directly. If you control 2 Tuner monsters, double this card's original ATK. If this card has sucessfully attacked, you can immediately after this effect's resolve, Synchro Summon using this card and other monsters you control as Synchro Material.

 **Techimal Dolphin**

 **Level: 4, Machine, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1500/800**

When you control 2 or more "Techimal" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn (Quick effect) when a Tuner monster is Summoned to the Field, return that monster to the controller's hand.

 **Techimal Hedgehog**

 **Level: 3, Machine, Tuner, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/500**

When your opponent controls a monster, Special Summon this card from your Hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, target 1 "Techimal" card in your Graveyard, add it to your Hand.

 **Spell or Traps**

 **Techimal Safeguard**

 **Continuous Trap**

When your opponent activates an effect that would destroy a "Techimal" monster you control, you can activate this Set card. Once per turn, you can negate the destruction of 1 "Techimal" monster from a card effect your opponent activated. (except during the battle phases)

 **Tuner's Gain**

 **Normal Trap**

Draw 1 card for every Tuner monster you control on the field. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your Hand.

 **Tuner's Upgrading**

 **Continuous Spell**

You can activate this card from your Hand or Set, when either player controls a Tuner monster. As long as this card is face-up apply this effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, target 1 non Tuner monster of the field, treat that monster as a Tuner until the end of the turn. This card cannot be destroyed by card effect if you control a Tuner monster.

 **Tuner's Degradation**

 **Continuous Spell**

You can activate this card from your Hand or Set, when either player controls a Tuner monster. As long as this card is face-up, apply this effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, target 1 Tuner monster on the field, it is no longer treated as treated as a Tuner for the rest of the turn this effect was activated. Monsters affected by this card cannot activate their effect the turn they are affected by this cards effect.

 **Tuner's Evolution**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard, Special Summon it, it is then treated as a Tuner until the end of the turn. Then monster Summoned through this card is unaffected by the effects of "Tuner's Tranfiguration", "Tuner's Upgrading" and "Tuner's Degradation". A monster Synchro Summoned using the Summoned monster as Synchro Material gains ATK equal to the ATK to the Summoned monster until the end of the turn, treated as a Tuner, and is unaffected by the above cards. You can only activate 1 "Tuner's Evolution" once per turn.

 **Her Extra Deck**

 **Techimal Lion**

 **Level: 6, Machine, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, 2200/1400**

1 Tuner + 1 non Tuner "Techimal" monster.

This card can make a second attack during your battle phase. When this card declares an attack, it gains 200 ATK for every Tuner on the field or Graveyard until the end of the turn. (if this card gains more than 1000 ATK with this effect for its first attack, it doesn't gain more when it attacks again) Once per turn, (Quick Effect) when a monster is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field, Set that monster in face-down DEF Position.

 **Multi Power Tool Dragon**

 **Level: 7, Machine, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2300/2500**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for every face-up Continuous card on the field. Once per turn, target 1 Continuous card in either player's Graveyard or Field, this card gains that card's effects as monster effect until the end of the next turn. (If its effects target specific monster names, you can target any monster instead) Should this card be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy 1 Continuous card on the field. When a Continuous card leaves the field, add that card to your Hand.

 **I forgot to mention something about the Synchro Character OC's, they can use a Signer Dragon, seeing that Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend is the ARC V version of Jack's Dragon. I know that Power Tool is only the pre-evolved version of Life Stream but it still counts for it. So this might make you think…**

 **By the way, all that's left will be Black Rose and Ancient Fairy, as Crow gets his… and Stardust… that's for another time and place… also this version was Rayisoar5's idea, I know it should use Equip Spells, but he wanted Continuous cards instead...**

 **Rin's OC Cards**

 **Windwitch Flake Bell**

 **Level: 3, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 800/800**

When a card effect targets a WIND monster you control, while this card is in your Hand or face-up on the field, send a card in your Hand to the Graveyard (except this card) and if you do, negate that cards effects until the end of the turn. You can only activate this effect of "Windwitch Flake Bell" once per turn.

 **Windwitch Sleet Bell**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1800/800**

You can reveal this card, banish a "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard, and if you do, add 1 "Windwitch" monster from Deck to your Hand. Should you take damage from an effect, before damage calculation, negate that damage. You can only activate each effect of "Windwitch Sleet Bell" once per turn.

 **Windwitch Shard Bell**

 **Level: 4, Spellcaster, Synchro, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000/1500**

1 "Windwitch" Tuner + 1 non Tuner "Windwitch" monster

You can tribute this card, target 1 WIND monster you control, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your opponent's main phase, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then decrease its Level by 1, and then immediately after this effect's resolve, Synchro Summon 1 "Windwitch" Synchro Monster, using this card and other monsters you control as Synchro Material, then banish this card. You can only activate each effect of "Windwitch Shard Bell" once per turn.

 **Windwitch Winter Bell (my version)**

 **Level: 7, Spellcaster, Synchro, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

1 "Windwitch" Tuner + 1 or more non Tuner "Windwitch" monsters

During either player's turn, when damage has been dealt to your opponent by a card effect, target 1 monster your opponent controls, it loses ATK equal to the damage your opponent took from that effect until the end of the turn. Target 1 Level 4 or below "Windwitch" monster in your Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the target's Level x 200, then Special Summon that monster, it cannot attack the turn its Summoned. (You can only activate each effect of "Windwitch Winter Bell" once per turn)

 **Seeing that Rin only used Winter Bell once in the anime, we never really saw any other effects for it, so I've changed it, Rin uses a Burn strategy, so I put thought into the first effect, to weaken the monster (if any), that way she can get through the Duel quicker.**

 **Yugo's OC cards**

 **Speedroid Dashpacer**

 **Level: 2, Machine, Tuner, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 300/200**

When a WIND monster you control is targeted for an effect your opponent activated, and this card is in your Hand, you can reveal this card, negate that effect, then Special Summon this card from your Hand. Once per turn, when this card is banished, target 1 other banished card in your banished zone, place it in your Graveyard.

 **Lucky Draw**

 **Normal Spell**

You can only activate this card when you have less than 4 cards in your Hand. Roll a six sided die, and if you do, apply this effect to the appropriate number: 1,3 and 5: send all cards in your Hand to the Graveyard. 2,4 and 6: draw cards equal to the number of cards you had after activating this card.

 **Speedroid's Sharp Turn**

 **Normal Trap**

When you are attacked directly, you can negate that battle, then target 1 "Speedroid" non Synchro Monster in your Graveyard or Banished Zone, Special Summon it in ATK Position. You can Banish this card from your Graveyard, add 1 "Speedroid" card from your Deck to your Hand.

 **Barrett's OC card**

 **Beastborg Medal of Endurance**

 **Continuous Trap**

Once per turn, when you take inflicted damage from an effect: You can place 1 "Medal Counter" on this card for every 100 damage you took from that effect. You can send this face-up card the field to the Graveyard, target 1 "Beastborg" monster you control, it gains 100 ATK for each "Medal Counter" that was on this card.

 **Anyway, that it for the Synchro Crew... also, the slots left for OC's are 1 for Standard, 1 for Fusion, 2 for Synchro, and 0 for Xyz... (Ronald is one of then from before, and the other two will be revealed next chapter) Later!**


	16. Project Parasite

**This will be the last chapter before we get back to the Standard Dimension, and this one is back in Fusion, at the end of Chapter 14, for those who get a bit confused.**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **The Fusion Dimension, Throne Room, 16:03 PM**

5 minutes… 5 minutes, and all that could be heard was the Doktor's loud giggling, this of course had put the employees off of their work, so they waited until he stopped. Leo... having just about enough of this, started to speak.

" ***** **Cough** ***** Can we please get onto discussing what I asked from you?" Leo said, finally stopping the Doktor's giggling, who then gathered himself.

"Sorry about that sir, its just I thought you had no interest in my project." he said calmly this time, "Yes, at first I didn't approve of the project, but I now realise that I must hold command over those who try and rebel..." Leo explained to him, who nodded in understanding.

"So again, how is Project Parasite coming along?" he asked, "Ah the Project is coming along quite well, I've manage to mass produce hundreds of my cards, and they should theoretically work on letting me control the host of the cards." he told him, this made Leo raise an eyebrow.

"Theoretically? You haven't tested to see if it actually works?" Leo asked, "To be fair, you won't let me go onto human testing..." the Doktor retorted, making Leo sigh, " _If it helps keep the Xyz Fragment and future fragments in line, I must see if it can work first._ " he thought to himself.

"Very well, I'll allow you to move onto human testing..." he said, making the Doktor smile more, "But..." he added, the smile lessening, "...Only on a select group of the students!" he added. The Doktor took a moment to think this through.

"Hmm… very well, and I thought you would ask for limitations… so I always come prepared with a list of students who I think will be perfect for testing..." the Doktor said, taking a USB out of his pocket, handed it to an employee, "Go through that list, and get into contact with those students and tell them to come here!" Leo asked of the employee, who nodded, and went back to his station.

"While we wait, would you like a beverage?" Leo asked, as getting the students here would take awhile, "Why yes, that would be nice..." the Doktor said, while Leo pressed a button that would get a maid to bring them something.

"And while we wait, I'll explain more about the project!" he said, then got into detail for the project…

* * *

 **Classroom 2-F, 16:16 PM**

"And if we take this equation here..." the teacher prattled on, while some of the students were getting bored, others taking notes… and some were doing both at the same time. Daniel Gen was just one of the bored lot, while Sophia was taking notes.

" _This is just boring..._ " he thought in his head, while trying to stay awake, " _I'd rather be in Doctor Crowlers's lesson_ " he looked around the room at all the other bored students, " _If only there was something interesting to do..._ " he added.

 ***BEEP! BEEP!*** His Duel Disk went off, shocking him and others around him, his shock however from being near the device, made him fall off his chair. "Owww..." he cried out from the floor.

"Mr Gen! Could you kindly answer the call?" the teacher asked having stopped the lesson, while others laughed at him, but Daniel ignored them as he got up, pressed the com system, and a video image of one of the staff showing up.

"Hello?" Daniel said to the image, "Mr Gen, could you please report to the Throne Room!" the video image asked of him, and upon hearing this, the entire class went still and silent, he looked to his left and saw Sophia having a similar expression to everyone else, but he could see some concern in her eyes.

"Sir, could I please leave for this?" he asked the teacher, who just nodded his head, he then started to pack his supplies, and made his way to the door. "What do you think the Professor wants with the wierdo?" a student whispered to their neighbour.

"Who knows, but it must be important." the neighbouring students said, "Why him? He's crazy!" another said as he continued to make his way to the door. "Apparently he can hear spirits..." another said.

"You know I heard all that, right?" Daniel said loud enough to scare the whispering students, smirked at their reactions then left, all the while Sophia was still concerned for her childhood friend.

With Daniel he was now making his way to the Throne Room, while freaking out inside, " _Why? Why am I heading to meet the Professor for?_ " he asked himself, " _I haven't done anything to gain his attention…_ _well beside my small gift..._ " he added.

Like the students in the class whispered about, he could hear spirits, the spirits of Duel Monsters that is. Having this gift at a young age didn't really help him make friends at the time, Sophia was the only that would be his friend, despite his gift, that others thought he was crazy for having.

* * *

 **Outside the Throne Room (10 Minutes later)**

Upon Daniel getting there, he spotted eleven other students there, clearly here for the same reason as him. One of them, a Ra Yellow, looked at him as he got closer, "You too?" he asked them, they nodded.

A couple more minutes later, there were now twenty students altogether, one of them being Daniel. "What do you think is going on?" a random student asked in panic, as they thought they were in trouble for something.

"No idea, but we'll get our answers soon..." a friend of theirs said to calm her down. Then suddenly the doors started to open, with the employee that contacted them appearing.

"Thank you for coming! If you'd follow me in!" he asked as they then nodded and followed him into the room, as they walked further in, the students were looking around in awe, as this was the closest they had come to meeting the Professor.

As they got closer, they spotted him, the Professor, sitting on his throne, with a cup of tea in hand, while next to him, was an old man, also with a cup of tea with a smile on his face, that was creeping them out, next to the two was a maid, that was just waiting until the two finished their drinks, but she was freaking out about the old man.

"Glory to the Academia!" the students all said as they finally made it to them, and bowed. The Professor aknowledged this.

"Thank you lot for coming, and I'm guessing you have some questions..." Leo said to them, making some of them panic, "Do not worry, you're not in trouble..." he assured them, making them calm down.

"But the reason for this, is that you're about to be part of a project..." he went on, then gestured to the old man, "This is the Doktor, and he will be leading this project, and you must do want he ask of you, to further the project. Is this understood?" he asked them.

"Yes Professor!" they said in unison, "Alright then, Doktor, you may take them with you to start the project… and don't do anything drastic…" he added. "Yes, I know, now follow me you lot, the Professor is counting on us for this." the Doktor said as he turned to leave, with them now following him.

* * *

 **THE Doktor's Laboratory, (16:47 PM)**

"Here we are!" the Doktor exclaimed, as he opened the door to his lab, then entered, the students followed in after him. When they got in, they looked around… and instantly pictures a mad scientist living in the room.

"Now to begin, this project, I'll explain what it is first..." he said, then went for about 5 minutes, giving a small idea of the project. "This won't hurt, will it?" a Slifer Red said spooked a bit, after the talk.

"That's what I need to find out, we don't want to damage the prisoners do we?" he asked them, making them think. "Anyway, this will basically be extra credit for you lot, that will be an hour and a half, this will start at 2:30 every two days, is this understood?" he told them, and they nodded at this.

"So who wants to go first in testing the cards for me?" he asked… but no one wanted to volunteer at all, " _This is taking forever..._ " Daniel thought, then pushed passed to the front, "I'll do it, if it make this go faster..." he said bored.

"Good, good… now follow me..." he said as he walked over to a table, with Duel Monster cards on it, so he followed him, "And don't touch anything you lot!" he ordered the others, as some were attempting to touch some of the equipment, but flinch back when he said that.

Over at the table, the Doktor was getting some of the cards, "Yes sir?" Daniel asked. "Here, I would like you to incorporate these cards into your Deck..." he said, handing him the cards, then walking off, while Daniel looked at the cards.

"And when you've done that, I would like you to go to the Western Tower of this island, there is a prisoner there that I would like for you to Duel, her Guardian has already been informed about your arrival..." he explained.

"Now don't take too long, I want to see my creations in action!" he finished with a giggle, that creeped the others out.

Daniel having heard the instructions, was still looking at the cards, going through them but always going back to one of the cards. "Parasite Fusioner..." he whispered to himself, looking at creature on the card…

* * *

 **Western Tower of Academia, (17:21 PM)**

"So... many… stairs...!" Daniel cried out, tired of walking up the spiralling stairs, leading up to the tower. " _I hope these cards are good enough for this, that way we can get this project over with._ " he thought with exhaustion.

He finally made it to stable flooring… that would lead further up the tower, "God damn it!" he swore, then fell to his knees, while a person wearing a greek toga get-up walked up to him. "I'm guessing you're the student that is to Duel the Prisoner?" she asked him.

"Yeah..." he said, "I'm Daniel Gen." he told her, "I don't care about that, but to be formal, my name is Diana." she told him. "You may wait here, while I go and retrieve her..." she said, then turned and leave.

She was gone for about 15 minutes, by which time Daniel had recovered, and was now standing when she came back with the prisoner, but when he saw her face, he was shocked at who it reminded him off.

" _Serena?!_ " he thought looking at the girl, "No, s _he looks like Serena, but it can't be her, the Professor has never done anything to her, so it can't be her..._ " he added.

"This is Ruri." Diana told him, while Ruri struggled, her arms were tied behind her back, "Let me go! Why are you keeping me here?" she screamed at Diana, who then pushed her forward, pressed a button on her Duel Disk, that released the cuffs on Ruri's wrist, but made shackles appear around her ankles.

"What do you want with me?" Ruri spat at Daniel, rubbing her wrist, who snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Umm… I'm here to Duel you." he told her. "And why should I Duel you?" she spat out, "Because you will or else!" Diana threatened, making Ruri flinch.

"Hmm..." Daniel hummed as he thought, " _She clearly doesn't want to Duel, and even if she did, she probably wouldn't really try, so I can't use the cards I got for this… unless she did it for something._ " he thought.

"What if I said that if you were to win, you could get something out of this." he told her, "What I want is my freedom!" she told him. "Yeah that's not going to happen..." he told her, the Professor clearly kidnapped her for a reason, so he wouldn't let her go.

"But what if we could give you some freedom..." he said confusing her, "And what I mean is that we could give you the freedom to roam some parts of the school sometimes..." he told her, with this gaining her attention.

"Under suveillance and escorts of course!" he added as Diana looked as though she was about to say something. "Would you really keep to that promise?" Ruri asked him. "I would have to talk it over with the Professor first." he told her.

Before he went further, he gave the Doktor a small call, and told him his idea, "Hmm, this will need to discussed with the Professor, so let me talk to him about it." the Doktor said, then ended the call.

"Can we get this Duel over with, I really don't want to be here for that long..." he told Ruri. "Fine if it gives me the chance to move about in this hell hole, then let's get on with it." she said. Diana having heard this, reached behind, and brought out an Xyz Dimension Duel Disk that was clearly Ruri's.

"Here! But I'll be taking it back after the Duel." she told her, but was ignored as Ruri put her Deck into it, and armed the blade, with Daniel doing the same with his. "So its agreed, if you win, we'll talk about letting you move about… but if you lose this chance goes away!" he told her, as she nodded reluncantly.

"DUEL!" they both shouted drawing five cards each.

Daniel's LP's: **4000**

Ruri's LP's:: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll be going first… I Set a monster!" he said as a face-down card appeared, with a dark spiky creature with red eyes appeared, "And then I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as the appeared, then faded. "Your turn!" he told her.

Daniel's cards x 1

 **Turn 2**

" _What's he playing at?_ " she thought alarmed, "My turn! I draw!" she said drawing her card, "When I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia Turquoise Warbler from my Hand!" she said as she placed the card onto her blade, making a child in bird suit appear.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Turquoise Warbler: Level: 1, Winged Beast, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100**

"When she's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Lyrical Lusicinia monster from my Hand!" she said taking another card in her hand, "I Summon Cobalt Sparrow!" she said, as another child appeared, this time is a brown sparrow suit.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Cobalt Sparrow: Level: 1, Winged Beast, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/100**

"When she's Special Summoned, I can added a Winged Beast from my Deck to my Hand!" she said as a card was ejected from her Deck, which she grabbed, "When I control a Winged Beast, I can Special Summon Sapphire Swallow and another Level 1 Winged Beast, which will be another Cobalt Sparrow!" she said.

This made another Cobalt Sparrow appear, as well as another child in a blue swallow suit.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Sapphire Swallow: Level: 1, Winded Beast, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 100/** 0

"Since another Cobalt Sparrow was Special Summoned, I can add another Winged Beast to my Hand!" she said as another card was ejected and added to her hand. "I now Normal Summon my third Cobalt Sparrow!" she said as the third and final copy of Cobalt Sparrow appeared.

"5 monsters in one turn!" Daniel said to himself, "Now using my 3 Level 1 Cobalt Sparrows, I build the Overlay Network!" she shouted as the three monsters turned into green beams of energy, shot into the air, the sucked into the galaxy that appeared, which then released a light.

" _Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight!_ " she said as a soft glow started to appear, "Xyz Summon!" said shouted bring her hands together, "Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale!" she said taking the cards from her Extra Deck, and placing it over its material.

This made a mature woman appear on the field, the main colours for her, were white, gold, blue and black, for her arms, she had feathers that fanned out that make them look like wings. Around her hips was a dress like cloth, that was also feather like. For feet she had bird ones that has sharp talons on them. And on her head she had a headdress that looked like a bird, her skin was green in colour. Around her was 3 green Overlay Units orbiting her.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale: Rank: 1, Winger Beast, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 0/** 0 **, OLU's: 3**

"A Rank 1 with 0 ATK and DEF?" Daniel said alert, "Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK for every Overlay Unit attached to her!" she explained, as the Xyz monster, glowed multi coloured as she got stronger. Assembly Nightingale's ATK: **0 + 300 = 300**.

"And now using the Level 1 Sapphire Swallow and Turquoise Warbler, I build the Overlay Network again!" she said as the remain two Level 1 monsters also turned into green energy and repeated the same as before.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia Recite Starling!" she said grabbing another card from her Extra Deck, placing it over its material, making another mature women to appear.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Recite Starling: Rank: 1, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0, OLU's: 2**

"Two Xyz monsters!" Daniel said in shock and awe, "Now Recite Starling's effect activates, when Xyz Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field, it gains 300 ATK and DEF for every Overlay Unit attached to her!" she told him.

"I target Nightingale for this effect!" she added. **300/0 + 600/600 = 900/600**. (Nightingale) While this was happening Daniel was looking at her monsters, " _Nightingale sure is protective of Ruri_ " he thought looking at the monster, who looked back at him confused.

"What are you to Ruri?" he asked the monster, confusing Ruri, Diana and the lot viewing from the Doktor's Lab. "Excuse me? But who are you talking to?" Ruri asked him, "Assembly Nightingale of course!" he said, and gave her a look as though she was the weird one.

"Again what is Ruri to you?" he asked again, " _Kind, Sweet, Loyal and a trusted friend..._ " Nightingale said, with this making him nod, and actually shock her, here before her was an actual human that could understand her words.

"She says that you're kind, sweet, loyal as well as a trusted friend of hers!" he told Ruri, making her smile and looking at her ace monster, who looked back at her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Lab, the students were talking to one another about Daniel, "What's with him talking to a monster?" one asked, "Apparently he has some kind of connection that allows for him to understand Duel Spirits." their friend told them, as Daniel was the source of that kind of rumor.

"That's ridiculous! That's only a children's fairy tale, no one can talk to Duel Spirits, besides cards don't even have souls." another retorted, "He's clearly pretending to get attention, I mean have you seen how creepy he looks, he's bound to be a loner." they added.

" _This could be interesting! I knew having Mr Gen for this project was a good idea, he can speak to the Parasites, and tell me how to make them better!_ " The Doktor thought with glee, as he was shuffling his Deck in his hands.

* * *

Back at the Duel, Ruri was carrying on with her turn, "Assembly Nightingale can attack you directly once for every Overlay Unit on her!" she told him, "Battle! Nightingale attack him directly!" she ordered.

Nightingale flew at Daniel, soaring past his face down monster, and kicked him with her talon feet, pushing him back a feet. Daniel's LP's: **4000 – 900 = 3100**. "Again!" Ruri added, as she striked him again, pushing him back more. **3100 – 900 = 2200**. (Daniel) "One more time!" she said as this time, Nightingale created a gust of wind that knocked him over onto his butt. **2200 – 900 =** **1300**. (Daniel)

"I then place two cards face down and end my turn!" she said as two cards appeared then faded, " _This is the best deal ever! I can win this so easily, and get the chance to get some freedom!_ " she thought with joy.

Ruri's cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

"That hurt!" he groaned out, he then rolled back further, then rolled forward and sprang back onto his feet. "Clever, but now its my turn! I draw!" he drew his card. "I Normal Summon Shaddoll Dragon!" he said, as a puppet dragon attached to strings appeared.

 **Shaddoll Dragon: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Flip, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 0

"And now I Flip Summon Morphing Jar!" he said, flipping the set monster face up, making the spiky monster on the card on the field vanish, with the card flipping upward, with this causing the jar to appear, inside was a one eyed creature.

 **Morphing Jar: Level: 2, Rock, Effect, ATK/DEF: 700/** 600

"It's effect activates when Flip Summoned! Both of us now discard our entire hand, and then draw 5 cards each!" he said as they sent their entire Hands to the graveyard, and then drawing 5 cards each.

"Shaddoll Beast's effect activates when sent to the Graveyard! I draw 1 card!" he drew another card. "And now I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" he said, making her flinch at the name of that card.

"With this card, I Fuse Shaddoll Dragon and Morphing Jar together!" he said as the monsters glowed blue and red respectively. "S _hadow dragon on strings, harness the power of the earth and bring about a new puppet!_ " he said as the two monsters swirled together into a vortex.

"Fusion Summon!" he said as his Extra Deck opened with a card being ejected, which he grabbed, "Level 10! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!" he said placing the card onto his blade. And appearing on the field was a giant marionette doll, surrounded by two towers with multiple dark strings here and there, the main colours of the monster were purple and white.

 **El Shaddoll Shekhinaga: Level: 10, Machine, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 3000

"Dragon's effect when sent to the Graveyard! I can target 1 Spell or Trap on the field, and destroy it!" he said, "I destroy the one on the left!" he said, as he destroyed one of Ruri's face downs.

"Now I activate one of my face-downs, the Spell, Shaddoll Fusion!" he said as a face down flipped up, "Another Fusion!" Ruri yelled in shock, "With Shaddoll Fusion, I can Fusion Summon a Shaddoll Fusion Monster, using material from my side of the field, or Hand..." he said, then smirked.

"But if you control a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck, which you do..." he added, waving to Nightingale and Starling, "I can use Material from my Deck!" he said, shocking her.

"From my Deck I Fuse Shaddoll Falco and Penguin Soldier!" he said as the two cards from his Deck were ejected then manually sent to his Graveyard Slot by him, with the two appearing on the field faded.

" _Shadow bird of strings, gain the power of water and ice, and become a new puppet!_ " he said as they swirled together. "Fusion Summon! Appear Level 9! El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!" he said as another marionette doll appeared, covered with ice.

 **El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis: Level: 9, Fiend, Fusion, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2700/** 2000

"Two high Level Fusions in one turn!" a student in the Lab yelled in shock, "And now since the requirements have been met, which is three or more DARK monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon from my Hand!" Daniel said placing the card onto his blade, causing a black armoured dragon to appear with a roar.

 **Dark Armed Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 1000

"Now I activate Falco's effect, when sent to the Graveyard, I can Set it in face-down Defense position!" he said the card appeared.

"Battle! Dark Armed Dragon attacks Nightingale!" he ordered as the Dragon roared then charged at Nightingale, "I activate her effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit..." Ruri said as Nightingale absorb one of units. Nightingale's OLU's: **3 – 1 = 2**. "she can't be destroyed by a battle or card effect now, also I take no battle damage from that battle..." she said.

"I send another Shaddoll Beast from my Hand to the Graveyard to activate Shekhinaga's effect!" Daniel said sending the card to the Graveyard, "When a Special Summoned monster activates their effects I can negate that effect and destroy that monster!" he said.

"And since Beast was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw a card!" he drew a card, and flipped it to see that it was Parasite Fusioner.

This caused Shekhinaga to release some strings at Nightingale, with the intent of destroying the monster. "I activate the Trap, Migration!" she said as a face down flipped up, with an image of birds flying in one direction.

"When a Winged Beast-type monster I control is about to be destroyed by an effect you activate, I can negate its destruction for the rest of the turn!" she told him, as a bubble appeared around Nightingale, deflecting the strings.

"Nightingale's effect goes through..." she said as when the dragon striked at Nightingale, she survived it, and no damage was dealt to her controller.

"Shekhinaga attack her as well!" he ordered, and his EARTH Fusion monster floated towards her ace, "I use another Overlay Unit to save her, and no battle damage as well!" she said. **2 – 1 = 1**. (Nightingale) "And finally Anoyatyllis attack her as well!" he ordered his last monster to attack.

"Once again Nightingale!" she ordered activating the effect again, **1 – 1 = 0**. (Nightingale) "I end my battle phase..." he said, "Once per turn, I can banish 1 DARK monster from my Graveyard which is Shaddoll Dragon!" he said, as his Duel Disk told him that the card was banished.

"And now I can destroy a card on the field, this time it will be Recite Starling who isn't safe from Migration's effect!" he said as the dragon release a dark beam at Starling who cried out in pain as she was destroyed.

"I now place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as the cards appeared then faded, "Looks like the cards tell me that you were supposed to survive that..." he said "Since its ending with no Overlay Units on Nightingale she loses 300 ATK!" Ruri said, **900 – 300 = 600**. (Nightingale)

Daniel's cards x 3

 **Turn 4**

"My turn! I draw!" she said drawing her card not caring for his words, "I activate the Continious Spell, Overlay Regen!" she said, "I target 1 Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units, and attach 2 Cobalt Sparrows to her as Overlay Units!" she said as two green beams appeared then orbited her monster. **0 + 2 = 2**. (Nightingale) "Now her ATK increases by 200!..." she said. **0 + 200 = 200**. (Nightingale)

"I send a Shaddoll Hound to the Graveyard for Shekhinaga's effect!" he said sending the card from his hand, "I now destroy Nightingale due to her activating her effect as a Special Summoned monster!" he said.

"I banish Migration to activate its effect from before!" she said as once again Nightingale was saved, "And now I activate the Spell, Rank Up Magic - Unit's Force!" she said, with the spell having spheres of six different colours appearing to be sucked into a portal.

"I target Assembly Nightingale and using her, I can rebuild the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster with a Rank higher up to the number of Overlay Units attached to her!" she said as Nightingale turned into green energy, and shot into the air, where a thundercloud appeared and headed into it.

" _Pure white bird of peace, soar to the field to divide and end the conflict!_ " she said "Go! Rank Up Xyz Evolution!" she yelled, "Appear Rank 2! Lyrical Luscinia Dividing Dove!" she said taking the card from her Extra Deck and placing it over Assembly Nightingale.

Appearing from the thundercloud was a young woman, similar to Nightingale, but the colours were mainly snow white and pitch black, with silver and gold trimmings. The dress part at the hip was ball gown like with a golden triangle framed in silver on the end of the feather for this gown. On her back was a set of pure sure white wings, she also had the feathered arms like Nightingale. On her head was a similar headpiece like with Nightingale but it was coloured like with this monster. Around her was 3 green Overlay Units.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Dividing Dove: Rank: 2, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 500/** 500 **, OLU's: 3**

"Interesting..." Daniel said looking at the monster with awe, "I activate her effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit..." she said as an Overlay Unit was absorbed into Dove. Dove's OLU's: **3 – 1 = 2**.

"I can target face-up cards you control up to the number of Overlay Units she had before this effect activated and return them to your Hand!" she told him, "I return Shekhinaga, Anoyatyllis and Dark Armed Dragon to your hand!" she told.

"Peaceful Gale!" she said, as Dividing Dove started to rotate, getting faster, and faster and faster until a small tornado had formed, it started to move towards the targeted cards, who were sucked into it, while Daniel placed Shekhinaga and Anoyatyllis back into his Extra Deck while putting Dark Armed Dragon back into his Hand.

" _Yes! He must not have a Shaddoll monster in his Hand!_ " she thought grinning, as she hadn't taken any damage yet at all. "For every returned card, Dove gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn!" she said as Dove glowed with energy. Dividing Dove's ATK: **500 + 1500 = 2000**.

"Battle! Dove attack that face-down monster!" she said as Dove flew down to strike at the face-down monster, that started to flip upwards still in Defense. Thus revealing a puppet falcon on strings.

 **Shaddoll Falco: Level: 2, Spellcaster, Flip, Tuner, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 600 **/1400**

"Falco's flip effect activates! I can target 1 Shaddoll monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-down Defense!" he said as a card was ejected from his Graveyard slot, which he took. "I pick Beast!" he said, placing the card onto his blade, with the card appearing with a spiky creature appearing atop of it.

"Either way Falco is destroyed!" she said as Dove striked at Falco and destroyed it, since it was in Defense, no damage was dealt to Daniel.

"I activate the Continious Trap, Extra Recall!" she said as a face down was activated, the image was that of a monster being returned from where it came from. "I can activate this card when I control a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck!" she told him.

"Now I can activate 1 of 2 effects… I activate the effect to allow me to return an Extra Deck monster in my Graveyard to my Extra Deck!" she said, "I return Assembly Nightingale! Who was detached for Dove's effect!" she taking the card from the Graveyard slot and placing it into her Extra Deck.

"Now I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" she said as the cards appeared then faded. "With it ending Dove's ATK returns to normal." she added. **2000 = 500**. (Dividing Dove)

Ruri's cards x 4

 **Turn 5**

"Clever..." he said drawing his card, then looked at his Hand, all he had were some of the new cards he got from the Doktor. "I Flip Summon Beast into face-up Attack position!" he said as the card flipped making a tiger like animal puppet on strings to appear with a small roar.

 **Shaddoll Beast: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Flip, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1700

"It's Flip effect activates! Now I draw 2 cards then discard 1 of them..." he said drawing two cards then sending a Parasite Fusioner to his Graveyard. "And now I activate the Spell, Parasite Discharge from my Hand!" he said.

* * *

Upon hearing this the Doktor from his Lab started to grin more and more, "Yes! Yes! Finally I can see my babies do their magic!" he said taking a Parasite Fusioner card from his Deck and held it in the air laughing, while the students were watching the Duel.

* * *

"Discharge's effect allows me to Special Summon 1 Parasite Fusioner from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard!" he said, "I Summon 1 from my Hand!" he said. And this caused a smallish insect to appear. It was a dark red colour, with six legs each having a pink orb on them, and a tail that split into two at the end. It had 6 eyes in a triangle formation.

 **Parasite Fusioner: Level: 1, Insect, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0**

"What is that thing?!" Ruri said a bit creeped out at it looking at her, she then saw something behind the creature, Daniel was starting to staggered about, his eyes were getting heavier and he looked weaker now.

To Daniel perspective, his vision was starting to blur. "Yes! Let my creation take over your mind!" the Doktor shouted with glee. While this was creeping the students out even more.

"Are you okay?" Ruri asked her opponent, she may hate Fusion for what they've done to her, her world and friends, but if she saw someone struggle, she would get concern, even if that someone was her enemy.

"Huh?..." Daniel said in a daze, a few seconds later, he decided… to slap himself, which made him snap out of his trance. "Damn… _what was that?_ " he asked himself. "Sorry about that… Anyways, when Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use it to Fusion Summon without a Polymerization or Fusion card!" he told her.

This news shocked her, "A Fusion without that card!" she said not saying the word of the cursed card.

"I Fuse Beast and Parasite Fusioner together!" he said as the monsters glowed green and purple. " _Shadowed Beast on strings, hear the thoughts of the inner voice and become one with them!_ " he said as the two monsters swirled together.

"Fusion Summon! Appear the maiden wrapped in strings! Level 8! El Shaddoll Construct!" he said grabbing the card from his Extra Deck, placing it onto his blade, with this causing another marionette doll to appear, this one similar to the ones from Anoyatyllis and Shekhinaga, but without the ice and towers, but plenty of strings coming from her back.

 **El Shaddoll Construct: Level: 8, Fairy, Fusion, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 2500

"Parasite Fusioner's effect activates! When used as Fusion Material, it is equipped onto the monster it was used to Fusion Summon!" he said as the Parasite that was used, crawled up Construct's leg, which made the monster flinch.

"Don't worry girl… Its not going to hurt you..." he reassured his monster, who calmed down… Until the Parasite latched onto her chest. "But its clearly a perverted creature!" he added while Construct was frowning as she looked down at the creature latched onto her.

"Sorry about that girl!" he told his ace monster. "When Construct is Special Summoned, I can send 1 Shaddoll card from my Deck to my Graveyard!" he said, "I send Shaddoll Core to the Graveyard..." he said sending the card there, "It's effect now activates, I can target a Shaddoll Spell or Trap in my Graveyard and add it to my Hand!" he said.

"I add Shaddoll Fusion back to my Hand!" the card was ejected and added to his Hand. "And since I have 3 or more DARK monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon back Dark Armed Dragon!" he said as the dragon reappeared.

"And now I activate the Spell, Parasite Suction!" he said as the card appeared the image was that of a Parasite Fusioner latching onto the back of an unsuspecting monster. "I target 1 monster I control, and equip it with a Parasite Fusioner from my Graveyard!" he said.

"I choose Dark Armed Dragon!" he said the Parasite appeared on the dragon who growled at the intruder. "Battle! Construct attack that Dove!" he ordered as Construct floated closer to Divided Dove, but was still creeped out over the creatures on her.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Feather's Vortex!" Ruri yelled out, "When a Winger Beast I control battles with a monster with higher ATK, I can make Dove gain that monster's ATK until the end of the turn!" she said. **500 + 2800 = 3300**. (Dividing Dove)

"Construct's effect activates! When she battles a Special Summoned monster, she can destroy that monster before the damage step!" he said, "What?!" she shouted in shock, while this was happening, Construct unleashed a dozen of her strings that pierced Dove, and destroyed the monster.

"And now Dark Armed Dragon attack her directly!" he said smirking at payback for what Assembly Nightingale did to him before. The dragon started to charge a fire in its throat.

"I activate the Trap, Mirror Force! I destroy all Attack position monsters you control!" she said as a pulse appeared from the card, that headed straight for his monsters.

"I destroy both the equipped Parasite Fusioners to save Construct and Dark Armed Dragon from destruction!" he said as the two Parasites burst into particles, thus saving the two monsters they were equipped to.

"What!? They can do that?!" she asked in shock, this gave the dragon enough time to finish charging its attack, which covered Ruri who screamed slightly in pain, after the attack had finished, Ruri collapsed onto her knee. Ruri's LP's: **4000 – 2800 = 1200.**

"Oh… That look like it stung." he said, "I now activate the Continious Trap, Parasite Recharge!" he said as the his final card flipped upwards, "Once per turn, when Parasite Fusioners are destroyed from a monster they were equipped too, I can equip them back onto those monsters!" he explained.

This caused the dragon to growl as its Parasite appeared again, while Construct was very unhappy that her one was back on her chest again. "Then I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as the cards appeared then faded.

Daniel's cards x 2

 **Turn 6**

" _That hurt..._ " Ruri thought as she kept her tears back, she didn't want the enemy to see her weak. "My turn!" she said getting to her feet and drawing her card. "At this time I activate the set Quick-Play Spell, Parasite Healing!" Daniel said.

"This Spell can only be activated when its Set and when your draw a card during your draw phase!" he told her, "I now gain 1000 LP for every Parasite Fusioner on the field!" he told her, shocking her. **1300 + 2000 = 3300**.

" _These cards are pretty good..._ " Daniel thought smirking at how useful they were, " _But that migraine was clearly part of that Parasite Fusioner._ " he added.

"I Normal Summon Lyrical Luscinia Ruby Robin!" she said as the cards was placed onto her blade, with a young child in a ruby colour robin costume appeared.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Ruby Robin: Level: 1, Winged Beast, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 300/** 300

When she's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my Graveyard!" she told him. "I Summon back Divided Dove!" she said as the Xyz Monster was brought back.

"And when the Summoned monster is an Xyz Monster, I can attach Ruby Robin onto that monster as an Overlay Unit!" she said as Ruby Robin condensed into a green sphere and orbited around Dove. **0 – 1 = 1**. (Dividing Dove)

"And now I activate the Spell, Rank Up Magic Lyrical Luscinia Force!" she said as the card appeared on the field, the image was that of Assembly Nightingale surrounded by a dozen of birds, all of them appear to be singing.

"I can target 1 Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon 1 Lyrical Luscinia Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck whose Rank is 1 higher than the targets!" she told him. "But if I have a Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monsters in my Hand, I can send as many as I want to the Graveyard..." she said sending Emerald Hummingbird to her Graveyard.

"This allow me to increase the Rank of the monster I want to Xyz Summon by 1 per monster I sent to the Graveyard!" she explained.

"I sent 1 to the Graveyard, meaning that I can now Rank up to Summon a Rank 4 monster!" she said. "Now using the Rank 2 Divided Dove, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" she said as the monster turned into green energy, that shot into the same thundercloud.

" _Black bird of the skies, descend to the warzone, and scavenge the field!_ " she said, as the energy took form. "Go! Rank Up Xyz Evolution!" she shouted as she grabbed the card from her Extra Deck and placed it over its material.

"Appear Rank 4! Lyrical Luscinia Isolated Crow!" she said, and from a flurry of feather appeared a new monster.

She was like Nightingale and Dove, as a mature woman, but her appearance was mostly black and greys. The feathers on her dress and arms were sharp like blade. Around some parts of her body were barb like chains that were part of her form. She was wearing a headdress that covered her eyes with a visor.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Isolated Crow: Rank: 4, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: ?/** 2000 **, OLU's: 2**

"During the turn she's Xyz Summoned, her ATK is determine by the difference in my original LP and what they are now!" she explained, "Your LP at the start was 4000 as per usual, and now they're 1200. Meaning..." Daniel said as Crow gained power.

"Correct, her ATK becomes 2800!" she said, Isolated Crow's ATK: **?** **? + 2800 = 2800**. "And now I use one of her Overlay Units..." she said as Crow absorb an unit. Crow's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**. "Until the end of the turn, her ATK is double!" she yelled out, shocking Daniel with that part. **2800 = 5600**. (Isolated Crow)

"Battle! Isolated Crow attack El Shaddoll Construct!" she ordered as Crow start to fly at the Fusion monster. "When Construct battles a Special Summoned monster, she can destroy that monster!" he reminded her.

"When Isolated Crow is the only monster that I control, she is unaffected by card effects you activate!" she told her, shocking him more. "Then I destroyed Construct's equipped Parasite to negate her destruction!" he said destroying the Parasite, saving his ace.

"But you still take damage!" she reminded him, as Crow strike at Construct and created a wind that formed from the clash, the wind hit Daniel who braced himself. **3300 – 2800 = 500**. (Daniel)

"God that wind is sharp!" he said hissing in slight pain, "At least I survived that." he said, "Wrong, I'm ending this Duel right now! As Crow gains an extra attack for every Overlay Unit attach to her!" she said, shocking him again.

"Attack Construct once again!" she ordered, as Isolated Crow kicked back, soared into the air again, then dived at Construct again, who was actually destroyed this time, creating an explosion. "Damn it!" he said. **500 – 2800 = 0**. (Daniel)

Ruri: **WINS**

Daniel: **LOSE**

"Finally..." she said with a smile, as since she won, he would have to keep to his agreement. "Man that hurt..." Daniel said, rubbing the small cuts he got from the razor winds. "I won our Duel, now make sure you keep to your part of the deal!" she reminded him.

"Yeah yeah..." he said, as he activated his com system, while Diana walked up to Ruri, took her Duel Disk away from her, but gave back her cards, then cuffed her arms behind her back until she was back in her room.

"Doktor, did you watch the Duel?" he asked as he got hold of the man. "Why yes I did..." he said with a giggle at the end, "I must say you used my cards splendly..." he added, "But some work must be done for them, please report back to the lab now..." he said and was about to end the call.

"Oh and the Professor was gracious enough to except the demands you made for Ruri, he thought that it would help keep her sane while she is with us!" he said, making Daniel smile at this, that way I would actually keep his side of the deal with her, as she won.

"He will make a schedule for her to roam somewhere, under heavy surveillance of course..." he said then ended the call.

"Looks like you get your small freedom..." Daniel told her, making her smile, "Thank you..." was all she said as Diana started to walk her back up the stairs, while Daniel made his way down, "Are you okay?" she yelled to him, confusing him.

"Why are you concerned with my well being?" he asked, "You looked like you were in pain, and I was worried for you, even though you're my enemy!" she said shocking him, a few seconds later, he smiled, "Thank you, and I'm fine now..." was all he said as he made his way back down again.

* * *

 **The Doktor's Laboratory, (18:08 PM)**

After Daniel had returned from his Duel with Ruri, the Doktor insisted that he be examined for side effects, which Daniel excepted, this involved having his brain scanned and other tests. Currently the Doktor was shining a light into Daniel's right eye, his Obelisk Blue jacket and been removed, having had his blood pressure takened before this test.

"You almost done Doc?" he asked, his eyes was tearing up from the bright light the Doktor was using, "Yes, I am done, and thank you for that Duel, the data from it will help me further this project to some degree..." he said with a giggle, while Daniel stood up and put his jacket back on.

The Doktor then turned to everyone else, "Thank you all for being apart of this project! Now has each of you got a set of the cards I made?" he asked them, and they nodded, "Good, then I would like you to try and think of strategies for next time you're here..." he said as they turned to leave.

"Also..." he added, making them stop, "Don't tell anyone about this or anything involved..." he said, then turned to Daniel, who felt a shiver down his spine, "That means don't mention the prisoner to anyone! Is this understood?" he asked ominously, they all nodded, then made their way to the door again, leaving the Doktor to himself.

" _Its only the first day, and we've made some good progress..._ " he thought, then flipped the top card of his deck to reveal a Parasite Fusioner. He then giggled, which started to echo throughout the lab.

* * *

 **The Xyz Dimension, Heartland City (3 Hours ago)**

In the waste of the destroyed City, refugees were trying to survive and hide, the Resistance were trying to push back Duel Academy… and one person was trying to save themselves. Behind some debris was a lone figure, clearly waiting for someone.

The figure stood at 5,11, but was leaning on his left, wore a drab grey shirt, dusty black trousers, a dull green jacket, under the sleeves of the right arm, was a red bandage tied around his arm, a sign of the Resistance… despite being kicked out of said Resistance. He had emerald coloured eyes, his black hair, that was sleeked back, and entwined with gold, giving off a stinger like theme like that of a wasp. Covering his mouth was a faded grey plague doctor's mask, which he wore to help conceal most of the black marking he had on his face, which was a genetic default from birth.

This person was Janus Ickster, 15 years old and surviving on his own… until he escape from this hell hole that used to be his home, which before all this, was still a hell hole for him.

"Where the hell are they? Its been 10 minutes and they said they would be here..." he said annoyed, he wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. "If they aren't here in the next 5 minutes the deals will be..." he said, but then heard footsteps approaching, making him go quiet.

He armed his Duel Disk to make sure that it wasn't someone who would ruin the deal, but it wasn't that at all, but he still kept his Duel Disk as now walking from the corner were three soldiers of the Fusion Dimension, 2 were Slifer Reds, and one Ra Yellow, who was clearly the leader of this small rag tag group.

"You Janus?" the Ra Yellow asked looking around for any signs of an ambush, "Yep… and no one is here by the way… well besides us!" Janus said, making the three look at him now.

"You got want I need?" he asked, and the Ra Yellow nodded, turned to the Slifer Red on their right, and they brought out a small bag, put it on the floor, untied it to reveal… parts, clearly for some device.

"Hmm… looks like you got all the parts that I need." Janus said, as he tied the bag back up, then took out something from his pocket that was folded piece of paper. "Here you go, a detailed list of the Resistance Members you asked for and the weaknesses for each Deck to go with that Member!" he said as he handed the paper to the Ra Yellow, who nodded then looked through it.

"Now that our Deal is done, if you'll excuse me..." he said then picked up the bag, then turned to leave… but then he heard the sound of Duel Disk being activated, so he stopped then looked back at them. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, you see there has been a change in the deal..." the Ra Yellow said, also arming his Duel Disk. "We've decided, that we will keep all parts of the deal… so give the bag back, and we'll let you crawl back under your rock!" he said smirking.

"Hmm let's see… Nah!" Janus said as he armed his Duel Disk again, with the three smirked at this, "This shouldn't take long!" the Ra Yellow said with a laugh.

"DUEL!" the four shouted out drawing five cards each.

* * *

 **30 Minutes later...**

"He was right… that didn't take very long at all!" Janus said walking… limping as one of his legs wasn't working anymore from a stab wound long ago, carrying the bag, the folded paper… and three cards that had pictures of the three that Duelled him and lost, he carded them to make sure he would still be able to make deals with future soldiers…

Not that that would matter as he was leaving this Dimension as soon as he put the device together in his Duel Disk.

"Let's see, I'll need to take all the food in my hut, I don't want that to go to waste..." he mumbled to himself of what to take with him. This went on for about 5 more minutes when…

"Wait!" a voice shouted for him, making him stop to look back at who it was, " _Oh great..._ " he thought sarcastically. Approaching him were three figures, a boy that was short, with red spiky hair, and bushy eyebrows, wearing a poncho, who was called Allen Kozuki.

A girl with short light purple and lilac hair, with two hair clip on either side of her face, and wearing glassed was Sayaka Sasayama.

And finally another girl who was a bit older… and was a bit Gothic, she had black hair purple highlights that reached just pasted her shoulder. Her attire was a black and purple strapless tank top, that was under a black leather jacket as well as a skirt that just reached her knees, and she wore a purple choker around her neck. On her right hand up to her elbow was the red bandage of the Resistance, tied around it, and on her index finger was purple ring. This girl was named Kelly, Kelly Kage.

"What do you lot want?" he asked, turning around to face them, he was hoping to leave without being seen by them, but luck wasn't on his side for that.

"Just to keep an eye on a filthy scumbag!" Kelly spat out at him, but all Janus did was roll his eyes, "Whatever Ms 'Girls are better'!" he said air quoting that. "It's true, we're smarter, more fitter and..." she shouted at him.

"Seriously I get it, you ain't changing your mind about that, but why are the brats here with you?" he said, making Sayaka flinch and Allen glare at him. "Because you need us!" Allen said defiantly.

"Oh please, I don't need you, I've survived the bad streets of this city, and that was before all this crap happened to us, making that seem like a walk in the part compared to this." he said, this made Sayaka about to speak up.

"And don't say that you need me, as when I was apart of your failing Resistance, I was still an outsider, people being put off by the mere sight of me!" he said, said then pulled down his mask, making Allen and Sayaka flinch at his markings.

"Actually now that I think about it, you do need me to some extension..." he said, "The deals I made with Fusion to get info on them did help… until you found about that, and got angry at me for making said deals with them." he said.

"Of course we were angry, they destroyed our home, and you had the audacity to make deals with the monsters that did it!" Kelly spat out with contained rage. "And the other reason was that I was there was for fighting back Fusion, as some of you lot are pathetic when it comes to Duelling!" he said, ignoring her ranting then looked at Sayaka.

Allen having seen this, moved in front of her and glared at Janus, "Leave her alone!" he yelled at him, but all he did was get in closer to his face.

"Or what?" he asked threateningly, "Or I'll Duel you and make you shut up!" Allen declared, making the other laugh.

"Oh this will be good!" he said smirking as he armed his Duel Disk, with Allen doing the same, "Please! Don't fight you two!" Sayaka pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears, "Leave them Sayaka, let the silly boys play their stupid childish game." Kelly said as she walked to the side, while pulling Sayaka out of the way of their Duel.

"DUEL!" the two shouted as they drew five cards each.

Janus's LP's: **4000**

Allen's LP's: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first to let you try and hit me!" Janus said smirking making Allen grit his teeth, "I Normal Summon Evilswarm Castor!" he said as he placed the card onto his blade, making a knight split down the middle in two colours, with an emblem on its left side.

 **Evilswarm Castor: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1750/** 550

"When Castor is Normal Summoned, I Can Normal Summon again!" he said, "I now Normal Summon Evilswarm Contaminated Knight!" he said, making a shining knight in armour appear… but most of this armour was covered by some black oozing sludge, with some horn like spike sprouting here and there.

 **Evilswarm Contamiknight: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1650/** 1050

When this card is Summoned, I can add 1 Infestation or Infection Spell or Trap to my Hand!" he said as a card was ejected from his Deck, which he took. "And now using the Level 4 Castor and Contaminated Knight, I build to Overlay Network!" he shouted, as the monsters turned into purple energy shot into the air, then down into the galaxy that appeared.

" _Infected horsemen, gallop across the land to the spread what ills you_!" he said, "Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! Evilswarm Thanatos!" he said, taking the card and placing it over its material, with the monster appearing on its horse.

 **Evilswarm Thanatos: Rank: 4, Fiend, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2350/** 1350 **, OLU's: 2**

"Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as the cards appeared then faded, "Let see what you got brat!" he taunted.

Janus's cards x 2

 **Turn 2**

"Fine! I draw!" he shouted drawing his card, "I Normal Summon Rail Cargo Carrier!" he said as a set of train tracks appeared, followed by a blue train that was pulling cargo units on it.

 **Rail Cargo Carrier: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 1000

"When its Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Machine-Type from my Hand with it effects negated!" he explained, "I Special Summon Express Train Trolley Olley!" he said as another train on its own tracks appeared.

 **Express Train Trolley Olley: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1000

"Now I Overlay the Level 4 Rail Cargo Carrier and Express Train Trolley Olley!" he said as the monsters turned into orange energy, flew into the air, then into the galaxy that appeared.

" _My impregnable iron fortress, make the earth tremble and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy!_ " he said as a horn could be heard, "Xyz Summon!" he shouted "Rank 4! Heavy Armoured Train Iron Wolf!" he said as the Xyz Train monster appeared.

 **Heavy Armoured Train Iron Wolf: Rank: 4, Machine, Xyz, Effect, ATK/DEF: 2200/2200, OLU's: 2**

"And now I use 1 of its Overlay U-", "Continous Trap, Fiendish Chain activate!" Janus shouted cutting him off as a face-down on his side flipped upwards, "I target 1 Effect monster on the field, and negate that monster's effect as long as this card is on the field!" he said.

"My target will be your Xyz Monster!" he said, as chains sprouted from the Trap slicked their way over to the train and ensnared it, jamming it wheels. "You seriously think I would let you get a direct hit on me with your bulky train!" he said, making Allen grit his teeth.

"By the way, the monster targeted by Fiendish Chain can no longer attack!" he added, further frustrating Allen.

"I guess I end my turn with 3 face-downs!" he said as the cards appeared on the field, then faded.

Allen's cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Janus drew his card, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Forbidden Lance! And target your Iron Wolf for it!" he said, "It loses 800 ATK! But it's also unaffected by the effects of other Spell or Traps!" he added, making Allen curse, as he had a face-down that would turn the Duel in his favour. Iron Wolf's ATK: **2200 – 800 = 1400**.

"And now activate the Continous Trap, Xyz Infection Epidemic!" he said as his other face down appeared upwards, "Now all Evilswarm Xyz Monsters gain 400 ATK for every Overlay Unit attached to them!" he said, Thanatos's ATK: **2350 + 800 = 3150**.

"Then I Normal Summon Evilswarm O'Lantern!" he said as the monster appeared.

 **Evilswarm O'Lantern: Level: 4, Pyro, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1650/** 1250

"Battle! Thanatos attack that Iron Wolf!" he declared, as the horsemen, made his steed charge at the train monster, and destroyed it. Allen's LP's: **4000 – 1750 = 2250**. "When the monster that Fiendish Chain targeted is destroyed, it is also destroyed!" he said as the card burst into particles.

"O'Lantern, attack him directly!" he said grinning under his mask as the monster charged and tackled his opponent to the floor. **2250 – 1650 = 600**. (Allen)

"Allen!" Sayaka yelled for her friend, while Kelly just rolled her eyes, "If that were a girl, she would have stopped that from happening..." was all she said, while Janus just rolled his eyes at that, "Yeah keep telling yourself that b*tch!." he said, while she scoffed at him.

"Can you still stand or are you out?" he asked the downed opponent, who struggled to his feet, "I hardly felt that..." he said out of breath and lying, "Sure…" he said to him, rolling his eyes again.

"I activate the Trap, Xyz Reborn! I Summon back Iron Wolf and then this card become an Overlay Unit for it!" Allen said as the monster appeared, as the card turned into an orange Overlay Unit for it. Iron Wolf's OVU's: **0 + 1 = 1**.

"I activate O'Lantern's effect! I tribute it..." Janus said, as the monster burst into particles, "Then target 1 face-up monster you control and destroy it!" he said as the Summoned back monster then exploded again, the force knocked Allen over.

"Stop toying with me!" he yelled in frustration, "Not my fault that you're making this too easy." Janus said to him. "I place a card face-down and end my turn" he said as the card appeared then faded.

Janus's cards x 0

 **Turn 4**

"I'm going to make you pay for this!" Allen growled out drawing his card, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Infestation Pandemic!" Janus shouted as the card he placed last turn activated, "Until the end of this turn, all Lswarm monsters I control are unaffected by Spell or Trap effects!" he said.

"I activate the Set Spell, Monster Reborn!" Allen said as the card flipped up, "I Special Summon back Iron Wolf again!" he said as the monster appeared again, " ***Sigh*** That boy sure is stubborn..." Kelly said.

" _Coming from you, that saying something..._ " Janus thought, "And now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Limit Removal!" Allen yelled out, "Until the end of the turn, all Machine Type monsters on the field have their original ATK doubled!" he said smirking, as Iron Wolf started to spark with energy. **2200 = 4400**. (Iron Wolf)

"Its higher than Thanatos!" Sayaka said hopeful, "Battle! Iron Wolf attack Thanatos!" he ordered as a set of train tracks started to appear, that headed straight for Thanatos, it then started to piston towards the monster, getting faster and faster, then knocked the opposing monster clear off its horse, with both being destroyed. Janus's LP's: **4000 – 1250 = 2750**.

"When I control no Evilswarm Xyz Monsters, Xyz Infestation is destroyed!" Janus said as the card was destroyed, "Bravo… You manage to hit me..." he said sarcastically while doing a sarcastic slow clap, "Just keep quiet..." Allen said annoyed, "And I told you we didn't need him!" he said calmly to Sayaka.

"But we do! Yuto, Shun and Ronald disappeared, they may have been carded!" she told him, "We don't need them, when you have me!" Kelly said confidently. The three then started to argue for a bit, then after awhile, Janus start to laugh to himself, making the other stop to look at him.

"What are you laughing at mark boy!" Kelly sneered at him, "Oh nothing… It just that you lot thought those three have been carded, but they lefted!" he told them, making them confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asked, "I'll tell you, after this is over..." was all he said, "I end my turn with a face-down!" he said as the card appeared, then faded "And with it ending, Iron Wolf is now destroyed due to Limit's effect!" he said the monster was destroyed for a third time.

Allen's cards x 1

 **Turn 5**

"My turn…" Janus said drawing his card, while he was smiling under his mask, "I Normal Summon Rescue Rabbit!" he said as a cute adorable rabbit wearing a rescue helmet appeared, it wriggled its nose as it appeared.

 **Rescue Rabbit: Level: 4, Beast, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 300/** 100

"Does that monster show your true self as just a harmless beast!" Kelly said with a smirk, "No you idiot! It's only in my Deck for its effect, which I now activate!" he said as the Rabbit started to dig downwards. "I banish this face-up card on my field to Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck the same name!" he said to them.

"I Summon my remaining two Contamiknights!" he said as they appeared on the field, "Now both of their effect activate when Summoned, I can add 1 Infestation or Infection Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand!" he said as two cards were ejected from his Deck.

"Now using the Level 4 Contamiknights, I build the Overlay Network!" he yelled as the monsters shot into the air, then down into the galaxy that appeared. " _Freezing dragon of tundras, become tainted and serve the plague!_ " he said.

"Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! Evilswarm Ophion!" he shouted as he placed the card over it material, with this caused an ice dragon covered in black armour to appear with a roar.

 **Evilswarm Ophion: Rank: 4, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2550/** 1650 **, OLU's: 2**

"It has enough ATK to wipe me out!" Allen said, but on the side, he was faking the act, as his face-down would save him. "And now to make this worse for you..." Janus said, confusing them.

"I activate the Spell, Rank Up Magic - Infection Force!" he said placing the card into his Duel Disk, shocking them. "Rank Up Magic!? Then that means..." Sayaka said scared. "That I can Rank Up monsters! Why can't you?" he asked them, making them go silent.

"Using Ophion and it Overlay Units, I rebuild the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon a Evilswarm Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher!" he said as Ophion was beginning to be in cased by a purple sphere, that then got darker.

" **Behold! The infection's true form...** " he said as light started to flash from the darkened sphere, with each flash the monster inside was changing into something new, " _-a monster created from the plague that will crush the enemy into the infected earth!_ " he said as card was ejected from his Extra Deck.

"Go! Rank Up Xyz Evolution!" he said slamming the card over its material, "Come forth Rank 5! Evilswarm Pestilence Dragon!" he shouted, after shouting that out, the sphere started to crack, making Allen flinch at what was about to come out.

The sphere than broke completely, revealing the monster. It was a dragon covered with black scaly armour, that stood on two clawed feet, it was thin around the torso, but that got bigger around the chest area with the Evilswarm emblem on the front, it had four wings on its back, two were bigger then lower set, and these bigger set of wings were also arms as they had hand claws at the end, for its actual arms, it had razor sharp spike on its elbows, with a set of claws like that of its wings. Its neck was long and at the end of it, was the head, that had spines that spiked around it, and they were jagged with 4 blood red eyes, two of them were smaller then the other two. It had a tail that split into two at the end with each ending have detailed tip, and all over its body were tube veins that were coloured purple, red or blue, it gave a screech as it appeared.

 **Evilswarm Pestilence Dragon: Rank: 5, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2850/** 2550 **, OLU's: 3**

"What… What is that thing?" Allen got out, "The monster that will beat you! I now activate one of his effects!" Janus said as the dragon absorbed an Overlay Unit, Pestilence Dragon's OVU's: **3 – 1 = 2**. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Evilswarm monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he said as he added the card to his hand.

"And then Pestilence Dragon gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn!" he added, Pestilence Dragon's ATK: **2850 + 500 = 3350**. With this boost in power the dragon screeched again as its body started to physically bulk from the power. "Battle! Pestilence Dragon attack him directly with Plague Spreading Wrath!" he shouted.

This caused the dragon to inhale, causing it chest to expand further, it then release a black stream of sludge from it mouth that headed straight for Allen, "I activate the Trap, Negate Attack! Your dragon's attack is negated and the battle phase is ended!" Allen said as the sludge aimed at him thinned and faded.

"I end my turn! With it ending Pestilence's ATK returns to normal." was all Janus said relaxed at how the Duel was going for him. **3350 = 2850**. (Pestilence Dragon)

Janus's cards x 2

 **Turn 6**

"Time to get rid that dragon!" Allen said to himself, drawing his card, "Before you go any further..." Janus interrupted him, "As long as Pestilence Dragon has an Evilswarm Xyz Monster as an Overlay Unit, you can no longer Special Summon!" he told him, shocking him and Sayaka.

"Unless you pay 500 Points per monster!" he added "Fine then I activate the Spell, Deck Summon!" he said, "This lets me use Material from my Deck to Xyz Summon from my Extra Deck!" he said, "I'll pay your stupid cost..." he added reluctantly. **600 – 500 = 100**. (Allen)

"And now using the Level 10 Rocket Arrow Express and Night Express Knight in my Deck, I build the Overlay Network!" he said as the monsters appeared faded on his field, then turned into orange energy, shot into the air, then down into the galaxy.

"Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 10! Superdreadnaut Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" he shouted as the hulking monster appeared on three sets on railway tracks, with a green metal square block part of the monster.

 **Superdreadnaut Rail Cannon Gustav Max: Rank: 10, Machine, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 3000/** 3000 **, OLU's: 2**

"Why must boys always try and compensate..." Kelly scoffed at how big the monster was, while Sayaka was in shock at the size of it... And blushing and what Kelly meant. "This is my strongest monster!" Allen declared while Janus looked uninterested at it.

"A monster Summoned using Deck Summon cannot declare an attack the turn it was summoned… but it can use its effects!" Allen said smirking, "I now act..." he went to say, "I activate Pestilence Dragon other effect!" Janus said, shocking Allen.

"When you Summon a monster, by using another Overlay Unit..." he said as a second unit was absorbed into the dragon, **2 – 1 = 1**. (Pestilence Dragon) "And by sending 1 card in my hand to the Graveyard..." he said, sending the Evilswarm monster he got from his dragon's effect.

"I can Set that Summoned monster in face-down Defense!" he said shocking him more, as Pestilence Dragon soared over the giant monster, and flipped it over with ease, making a spiky monster appear on the Set card.

"I… end my turn..." Allen said defeated as the only card in his Hand was another Level 10 monster, that could only be Special Summoned, but he couldn't with Pestilence Dragon still having an Xyz monster attached to it.

Allen's cards x 1

 **Turn 7**

"My turn!" Janus said drawing his card, "During my standby phase and Pestilence Dragon is face-up, I must pay 500 points!" he said, **2750 – 500 = 2250**. (Janus) "I activate the Spell, Shield Crush!" he said, "I can destroy 1 monster on the field in Defense! And your Set monster fits that description!" he said as the Set Rank 10 monster was destroyed with ease.

"End this Pestilence Dragon..." was all he said as he turned away and started to walk, with the dragon releasing a fire at the defenceless Allen. **100 – 2850 = 0**. (Allen)

Allen: **LOSE**

Janus: **WINS**

"That was just sad..." Kelly said as she walked over to Janus, who had started to limp away, "Allen!" Sayaka yelled to her downed friend, ran up to him, and helped him up, "Are you okay?" she asked him, "Yeah, but that hurt..." he said.

"What do you know about those three?" Kelly asked as she span Janus around, "Do you really want to know?" he asked, "Yes! We're really worried..." Sayaka said. "Fine… They went to Standard!" he told them.

"Wait, are you serious?" Allen asked, "Yep, due to my dealings with-" he went to say, but Kelly grabbed a hold of his arm, "Don't even think about saying that!" she growled out. "Fine, apparently some of the info I acquired was about those three going to the Standard Dimension..." he said.

"But why would they-" Sayaka started weakly, "Cause they're cowards!" Kelly spat in anger, "Yep! And that's where I'm going! I'm done with this place..." he said as he got out of Kelly's hold, and made his way to his hut for the last time. "If you're smart you'll do the same thing!" he shouted back at them as he then vanished into the distance.

"Did they really do what he said..." Sayaka asked weakly with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "No of course not… there must be some other reason..." Allen tried to cheer her up, "Maybe… And I'm going to find out why..." Kelly said as she glared at the direction Janus disappeared to...

* * *

 **Janus's Hut, (19:43 PM)**

Like the state of the destroyed city around the hut, the place was a mess… but a bit more cleaner, some rubble here and there, but Janus had enough space to move about without falling over the rubble.

Currently he was on his small put together work desk, just putting the finishing touches to his modified Duel Disk, that now had the ability to transport him to another dimension. "Finally..." he said closing the lid to the Duel Disk, then rebooted it to see the new function in it, making him smirk under his mask.

"Better get everything else I'll need..." he said, and 10 minutes later he was ready, all the food that he could gather in his hut, and other important things.

"Now let's see..." he said as he activated the new app, that gave him three options, "Fusion? Nope!" he said, why go the Dimension of the method that he hated, "Synchro? Pass!" he said, having no idea what the place was like.

"Standard? If those three went there, it must be safe..." he said to himself, he then pressed the screen on the Standard Icon, and was then enveloped by a blue light, "Goodbye you good for nothing city!" he said… As he flipped off the Dimension he was raised in.

* * *

 **The Duel Sanctuary, (Same time)**

"Must you leave?" Sayaka asked Kelly as she gazed at the destroyed city from their location within the hills. "Yes, If those three are really there, then I must bring them back!" she said, as she turned to everyone who had gathered to see her off.

"I'm sorry to leave you all without my help, but I'll bring back more help if I can!" she said, then activated the stolen Duel Academy Duel Disk they had confiscated from the enemy, "Goodbye!" they said to her as she vanished in a blue light…

…

…

…

"Is she gone?" one guy said hopeful for some reason, "Yeah, she has..." another said confirming that she was gone…

…

…

…

"HOORAY!" They all shouted, minus Sayaka and Allen, "Thank god, I couldn't handle all her superiority crap!" a boy said as he relieved that she was gone, "Good thing too, as she was taking all the attention!" a woman said this time.

"Alright, let get back inside, we can celebrate for a bit, then get back to work..." another said as every turned to go back into the Sanctuary, except for Sayaka and Allen, "Do you think she can do it?" she asked him.

"No idea, but we need to have faith in her… and those three..." he said, but the last part had some anger in it. He then turned back to go inside, with Sayaka shortly following after.

End of Chapter 16

* * *

 **And there we go! The last Xyz OC's for the story, Janus Ickster, created by (And then the Sky) and to be honest I love the description they gave me for this character, and also Kelly (** **m** **ade by Rayisoar5) was shown** **in this Chapter** **.**

 **Also there is no more Standard OC's left (And then the Sky gave me another one who will be seen next chapter, Azara (also from Rayisoar5) and Sweet Brisk gave me one, who will also be seen later), 1 Fusion OC left (Daniel, who is mine because I needed one for this chapter, and Sophia… again from Rayisoar5, are 2 of them) and finally 2 Synchro OC's are lefted (… Platinum was made by Rayisoar5 as well)**

 **Ruri's OC cards**

 **Lyrical Luscinia Ruby Robin**

 **Level: 1, Winged Beast, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 300/300**

When this card is Normal Summon, Special Summon from your Graveyard, 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster. If the monster Summoned through the above effect was an Xyz Monster, you can attach this card to that monster as an Xyz Material (If you want to).

 **Lyrical Luscinia Divided Dove**

 **Rank: 2, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 500/500**

2+ "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters

Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz material from this card, target face-up card(s) your opponent controls up to the number of Xyz Material attached to this card before activating this effect, and if you do, return them to their hand, then make this card gain 500 ATK per returned card until the end of the turn. If this card has no Xyz Material attached to it, this card can attach your opponent directly, but you must then attach 2 "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters in your Graveyard to this card as Xyz Material.

 **Lyrical Luscinia Isolated Crow**

 **Rank: 4, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: ?/2000**

2+ "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters

This card's original ATK is determine from difference in your original Life Points from the start of the Duel and your current Life Points as they when this card was Xyz Summoned. If this card is the only monster you control it is unaffected by your opponent's card effect. Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this, double this cards ATK until the end of the turn. This card gains 1 extra attack for every Xyz Material attach to it, but it can only attack monster(s)

 **Feather's Vortex**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

When a Winged Beast Type monster you control battles a monster your opponent controls with higher ATK than your battling monster, make your battling monster gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monster this card battles until the end of the turn.

 **Rank Up Magic - Lyrical Luscinia Force**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster you control, and if you do, Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck whose Rank is 1 higher than the target you control, but if you have Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster(s) in your Hand, send as many in your Hand to your Graveyard, and if you, increase the Rank of the Xyz Monster you wish to Xyz Summon by 1 per Level 1 "Lyrical Luscinia" monster you sent to the Graveyard.

 **Migration**

 **Normal Trap**

When a Winged Beast monster you control is about to be destroyed by an effect your opponent activated, target that monster, It cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn. This card effect can activated from the Graveyard, but you must banish it to activate it from the Graveyard.

 **(Janus) (And then the Sky)**

 **Evilswarm Contamiknight**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1650/1050**

When this card is Summoned: add 1 "Infestation" or "Infection" Spell or Trap card from your Deck to your Deck to your Hand. When a "Lswarm" monster is destroyed by battle, while this card is on the field, tribute it, then take control of the monster that destroyed the "Lswarm" monster by battle.

 **Xyz Infection Epidemic**

 **Continious Trap**

You can activate this Set card during either player's turn and you control an "Evilswarm" Xyz Monster. As long as this card is face-up, all "Evilswarm" Xyz Monsters gain 400 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to them. When you control no "Evilswarm" Xyz Monsters, destroy this card.

 **Rank Up Magic - Infection Force**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 "Evilswarm" Xyz Monster you control, and if you do, Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Evilswarm" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than the target. (Xyz Material attached to the target are attached to Summoned monster as well) When a monster is Special Summoned to your opponent side of the field, banish this card and 1 "Evilswarm" monster from your Graveyard, take control of that monster until it is destroyed.

 **Evilswarm Pestilence Dragon**

 **Rank: 5, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2850/2550**

3 Level "Evilswarm" monsters

As long as this card has a "Evilswarm" Xyz Monster attach to it as Xyz Material: Your opponent can no longer Special Summon monsters, unless they pay 500 Life Points per Summon. Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, add 1 Level 4 or below "Evilswarm" monster from your deck to your Hand, also this card gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn. Once per turn, when a monster is Summon to your opponent's field, (Quick Effect) detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, discard 1 card from your Hand, and if yo do, Set that Summoned monster in face-down Defense Position. If this card is face-up during your standby phase, pay 500 Life Points.

 **(Allen)**

 **Rail Cargo Carrier**

 **Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

When this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 Machine Type from your with its effects negated.

 **(Other)**

 **Rank Up Magic Unit Force**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 Xyz Monster with Xyz Material attach to it on your field, and if you do, you can Xyz Summon a Xyz Monster with a higher Rank up to the number of Xyz Material attached to the target. (1 Xyz Material = 1 Rank higher for the new Xyz Monster)

 **Extra Recall**

 **Continious Trap**

You can only activate this Set card when you control a Special Summoned monster summoned from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 of the following effects once per turn: 1) Target 1 Special Summoned monster you control that was Summoned from the Extra Deck, return it, then Special Summon 1 of its Material from wherever it was sent to. (this can be activated during any phase of your turn) 2) Target 1 Extra Deck monster in your Graveyard, return it to your Extra Deck face-down, then draw 1 card.

 **Parasite Suction**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 monster you control, then target 1 "Parasite Fusioner in your Graveyard, equip that card onto the first target.

 **Parasite Recharge**

 **Continious Trap**

When "Parasite Fusioner(s)" are destroyed while equipped to a monster, you can activate this Set card. Once per turn, during the end of the battle phase, when you control monster(s) that were equipped with a "Parasite Fusioner" that was destroyed, you can equip back those destroyed cards onto those monsters.

 **Parasite Healing**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

This card can only be activated when its Set and during your opponent's draw phase and they draw their card for that phase. Gain 1000 Life Points for every "Parasite Fusioner" on the field.


	17. The dark side of Miami City

**And now its time to get back on track… actually the Duel in this one is different…**

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **Standard Dimension (Ending of Chapter 13)**

As Reiji and company lefted, the Action Field finally started to de-materialise, with Yuya slowly making his way to the viewing room door. "Man, if it wasn't for Reiji forfeiting to leave for something else, they would have won and taken over You Show." Sora said.

"What are you talking about? Yuya would have won, Odd-Eyes was the strongest monster on the field with 4300 ATK, and Reiji had no monsters!" Futoshi countered.

"Actually Futoshi, you needed to pay attention to what other cards are in play besides just Yuya's." Azara said to him, confusing the boy, "We all saw that Reiji's Pendulum Scale malfunctioned, but if it hadn't, he would have won..." Matthew said to him.

"How?" Ayu asked, "Due to the Doom King's effect, when a monster that Reiji controls leave the field, all Doom King's that he controls gain the leaving monsters original ATK, and since he tributed his second Doom King for his Dark Contract of Profits, it lefted and his final King's ATK would have become 6000 ATK!" he added.

"Making it stronger than Odd-Eyes, and since he would have had the chance to attack, Yuya would have losted!" Nigel finished for him… Shocking most of them again. While they were talking about this, Yuya had finally made it to the door, his goggle over his eyes and was just standing there.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said to him as she and the others made their way over to him, but he then fell to his knees, shocking them, "How?… How did he Pendulum Summon already?" he asked himself. "I don't get it, that was my thing until you guys got yours, but now..." he carried on talking to himself.

"Yuya..." Yuzu got out, concerned for him, while Shuzo came down from the control room, "Thank god… The school is saved..." he sighed in relief, but he was sweating slightly. "But it was close though… If it had ended like I thought, we would have losted!" he said, making his daughter annoyed.

"You idoit dad! What if they decide to come back?" she questioned him, "Easy, they can't! As per the agreement, if we won, they would drop the charges, and we technically did due to that forfeit!" he said, making Yuya grit his teeth at that last part.

"And besides, you say it as though if they did come back, you three that did Duel would have to again, remember we have other powerful students at You Show!" he added looking at Matthew, Nigel, Oliver, Sora, Azara and Ronald who nodded at this.

"To be fair, if Yuya hadn't won his Duel, we would have already lost!" Sora said, while most gave him a look, "What?" he asked, "You're not helping moron!" Ronald said to him, making Sora glare back. His words however didn't help Yuzu and Gongenzaka, seeing that she losted her Duel, while Gongenzaka gritted his teeth.

"Seriously what is wrong with you?" Tatsuya yelled at Sora, "Why are you picking on them when you didn't even Duel!" Ayu said, "Chicken! You big chicken!" Futoshi said to him, "What, I was just saying!" he defended himself from them, then turned to leave. "That was rude you three!" Shuzo scolded them.

"This is all Gong's fault, Gong should have let Nigel Duel, but Gong's pride to save the school got in the way." Gongenzaka said annoyed, "Don't beat yourself up about it Gong, it was my fault for caving into your demand." Nigel spoke to him, hoping to calm the giant down.

"Well if LDS do show up again, you can count me in to fight them off!" Tatsuya said, "Me too!" Futoshi said, "Me three!" Ayu added.

"So until then let's continue working on our Pendulum Summoning, right Yuya?" Tatsuya said to Yuya… "There's no point if they can use it against us!" Yuya yelled, shocking them all he then tried to make a run for it, but Shuzo grabbed him.

"Don't even think about running off..." he told him making Yuya look up at him, "Look, I can tell that Reiji Pendulum Summoning before everyone else here is getting to you, but you didn't just expect it to stay with just this school did you?" he asked.

"No..." Yuya relunctantly said, "But its still not fair to them or me, we haven't done a thing to them, and yet LDS was trying to take us out." Yuya retorted annoyed, "But Yuya, you need to realise that Reiji Akaba is a powerful person, for all we know he could have gotten permission from Kaiba Corp to let him test out some Pendulum Cards." Matthew added in.

"But-" Yuya went to say, "But nothing Yuya! This was clearly before you sent in the paperwork, thus they fell out of your control..." Shuzo added… Making Yuya very frustrated now, "But it's unfair!" he said again.

"Stop saying that!" Shuzo yelled at him, making Yuya flinch, "Stop it dad!" Yuzu said getting her fan out, but was stopped by Azara, "Huh?" she said, "Maybe you should let your father sort this out." was all she said to her, making Yuzu look back at the them.

"Let me ask you something Yuya, when Action Duelling was still new. How do you think your dad reacted when others started to Duel like him?" he asked, shocking Yuya, "He would have been annoyed that others were trying to take what he made..." Yuya answered.

"Wrong!" Shuzo snapped, making him flinch at this, "He was flattered." he answered, "Really? But why?" Yuya went to asked, "Let me just say something before you go further..." Shuzo said, "Back then when Yusho first started Dueltaining, he was met with boos and insults, due to him adding acrobatics into a Duel!" he said shocking them.

"You would think people would enjoy seeing something new a first sight, but it was different for them to understand..." he carried on, "But eventually all the booing and insults turned to cheering and encouragment!" he said.

"And the reason for that, was that Yusho kept on Dueltaining, even if they booed him for it, the more they saw it, the more they were amazed by it, until the door to Dueltaining was thrown wide open, and was met was positive responses!" he added.

"And as the person to open a door to something new, he was thrilled that others were following in his footsteps, and he saw that it would lead to better the art he created." he carried on with them all listening to this.

"And like father like son, you too have opened a door, the door to Pendulum Summoning, and with that door opening others will surely follow in trying to learn it, and as the pioneer for Pendulum Summoning, you should encourage others, escpecially those outside of this school for trying to learn it, not keep it to the school… even though that would be great for the school..." Shuzo pondered.

"Off track principal!" Nigel reminded him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Y-yes! Sorry where was I..." he said, making the students deadpan at him, "And he was on a roll..." Oliver muttered, with Ronald nodding with him.

"Oh yeah! You can either stay like you are now and feel bad for yourself or set the example for what Pendulum Summoning should be about!" he finished, "That's enough for today everyone, you should all head out and go home." he said, then turned to leave.

"Think about what I said Yuya, it may help you get over this..." were the last word Shuzo said to him, as he went to his office. Meanwhile everyone else was starting to leave, "You coming Yuya?" Matthew asked him.

"Give me a minute..." he said, milling over the words again in his head, while Matthew shrugged his shoulder turned and lefted…

* * *

 **LDS's Control Room, (18: 45 PM)**

"Welcome back Sir!" an employee said as Reiji, Himika and Nakajima appeared from the lift system, all of the other employees were standing as well as they appeared. "Can I offer you a drink? Coffee? Tea? Or..." he rambled on.

"I'm fine right now!" Reiji cut him off, still annoyed at having his Duel with Yuya ending like it did, just when he was about to see if he and Yuya were right on evolving Pendulum Summoning. "Just give me the report on what happened to Marco!" he asked.

"Y-Yes Sir!" he said as the screens viewed new data, "The latest incident occurred within District NLO D38 at 17:54 PM!" he said, "The system detected a powerful Summoning energy..." he added.

"What method?" Himika asked, "Xyz… like most of the reports have shown from before." he told him, "Yuya said he doesn't have any Xyz Monsters yet..." she said, still not believing what he told him, "That doesn't matter as he has been ruled out!" Reiji said.

"After all he was at You Show with us when the incident happened." he told them, "But let's keep an eye on You Show for now..." he added. "Now onto the case of Marco, has he been located yet?" he asked Nakajima.

"No… but the evidence left at the scene of the incident..." Nakajima said with another employee coming up to them, holding a bag containing a purple Duel Disk that was damaged and some cards, one of them was The Warrior from Another Planet.

"This is just one of the Duel Disk found out there… But this is definitely Professor Marco's, but he and the other who was with him at the time weren't there!" that employee said. "Get every resource we have and have them try and discover what happened to Marco and the others!" Reiji ordered.

"Understood Sir!" they said as he turned to leave, "I'll be heading to my office now..." Reiji said as he turned to leave, "Keep me posted!" he said as the lift started to descend.

As he was making his way to his office, "Maybe I should try and bring him back to work..." he said to himself, thinking of an old colleague of his.

* * *

Meanwhile at the enterance of the LDS building were Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba, clearly having a discussion. "Something is going on here, and they won't tell us what it is!" Masumi said, "They said that Professor Marco is alright, but why can't we see him?" she added.

"Maybe he's fine, but horribly messed up in some way..." Hokuto said, "Shut up! You don't know a thing!" Masumi snapped at him, "Well one thing for sure is that these people are hiding stuff from us." Yaiba added in. Masumi then collected her thoughts for a sec… then rushed off. "Hey, where you going?" Yaiba asked.

"To find out what's going on here..." was all she said as the two boys decided to follow after her.

* * *

 **The Denisu Residence, (19:23 PM)**

"Really, so Reiji can now Pendulum Summon..." Emma asked as she and her sons were digging into their meal, "Yep, and he wouldn't say how he got a hold of them..." Oliver said annoyed as he ate. "Is it possible to get LDS in trouble for this mom?" Matthew asked.

"Well, the cards were clearly made before Yuya handed in the paperwork today, so that might be a no for that." she explained, "What I want to know is why did Reiji risk breaking the law, just to get some new cards?" Nigel wondered out loud to them.

"Good question, from our Duels with him, he seems to have an hidden agenda, and it felt like he was testing Yuya for something." Matthew added.

"Alright you three, stop fixating on this, from what you've told me about the incident with You Show, it's safe to say that LDS won't be bothering you lot again, seeing that Reiji forfeited which is technically a win, so they have to drop the charges against Yuya." she told them.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence, then they all helped clean the plates and other utensils, "Right, let's watch some TV!" she suggested, "Actually mom, I might go and do some of my assignment for Chemistry..." Matthew said walking to his room. "And I'm going to going to go through my Deck..." Oliver said as he too left for his room.

"... Well, that just leave you and..." Emma said turning to Nigel… but he too had disappeared, she then heard three separate doors shut, meaning that Nigel had also gone to his room. " ***** **Sigh** ***** being a single mother is tough..." she said as the sat down, turned to TV on, and put on her favourite show.

* * *

 **The Sakaki Residences (Same time)**

With Yuya and Yoko, they were in the middle of having their meal, Yuya was feeling down from what happened before at You Show and was playing with his food for a bit, Yoko would have asked him what was wrong, but she didn't want to pressure him, so she would wait for him to talk.

"Hey mom!" he finally said, "Yes Yuya?" she replied, "Can I ask you something about dad?" he asked, "Sure, what about?" she asked. "When Action Duelling was still fresh and new, how did dad feel when others started to Action Duel like him?" he asked, while he had heard from Shuzo, he wanted to hear it from someone who was closer to him, and his mother did fit that description, being married to him.

"Hmm..." she took a moment to think, "He was excited of course, why do you ask?" she said, "Just felt like it..." he said lowly. "Well, if it makes you feel better, the longer Action Duelling was around, the more happier he became!" she added shocking him.

"But why… you would think that it would get old at some point..." Yuya asked, but then his mother laughed, "What so funny?" he asked. "Nothing… it's just that your father thought the same thing back then." she said shocking her son.

"He honestly believed that the style of Action Duelling he created would have been just a trend, that would have faded away until the next new thing happened..." she carried on, with Yuya listening closely. "But with him and the others that followed after him in Action Duelling they could improve upon from before..." she added.

"Improving a style..." Yuya said to himself, thinking about what Reiji said near the end of the Duel, about improving the Pendulum Summon. "It will be okay Yuya..." she said, making him look at her, "Yuzu told me what happened." she explained at why she said that.

"I hope it is..." he said, the rest of the meal was like before they had talked, but Yuya's mood had lightened up slightly.

* * *

 **The Street's of Maiami City, (21:58 PM)**

As it was night time now the lights of the city had been turned on, giving the city a new feel to it… but this could be either good or bad, as most people out at this time were mostly low lifes.

Most of these people seems to be converging at one location for some reason, the location was leading underground, the way to get to this part of the underground was to go into the bad part of Maimi City.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" a girl said to her date, she was constantly looking around to make sure they weren't being follow by police or other authority figure. "Relax babe, this gig is fine, the place hasn't gotten in trouble once..." the guy said… while placing his arm over the girl shoulder and pull her in closer.

"Besides babe, I'll protect you..." he said smirking at how smooth he thought he sounded. A few minutes later, they had reached the end of the underground tunnel, with others funnelling into a door at the end, to the side was a male of big build, clearly the bouncer for the place, to their side was a table, clearly the ticket booth with a girl in a punkish look while chewing some gum manning it. "Two please!" the guy said to the girl.

"That will be £30 each!" she said bored… then blew a bubble. "Here..." the guy said handing over the money, the girl then reached under the counter, and brought out two domino mask. "What are these for?" the girl asked her date.

"To make sure we aren't recognised by others..." was all he said, the bouncer then moved to the side, and let them enter…

* * *

 **The Underground, Changing (Same time)**

This room was just one of the few that were given to the contenders, to give them time to relax and breath… before the pain from the Duels happened. Within this room was a male of 16 years, was 6ft'2 tall. His clothing consisted of a black t-shirt with a white bolt of lightning running down the middle, silver trousers with a black belt to keep them up and white trainers with grey soles. On his right hand, he has three bronze rings, with the kanji symbol for wealth, he also wears a silver scale pendant around his neck. He had a head of purple medium length, and his eye was a slated grey colour… yes eye, not plural, due to the fact that he has scar running over his left eye, making it completely useless.

This person was named Apollo Cronus, long time runner of the Underground Duelling ring, and currently he was going through his Deck to make sure it was ready… to help him destroy his opponent.

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK*** was heard from his door, "Enter..." he said, still going over his Deck, the door opened, and a woman entered, she appeared to be one of the managers for the place. "Oh good you're here..." she said.

"Now Apollo, remember not too..." she went to say, "The Collector!" he reminded her harshly, while she flinched. "Y-yes, sorry about that Collector… anyway, remember not to be too harsh on this opponent, they're new to this type of Action Duelling..." she said.

This caused him to stop going through his Deck, stand and turn to face her, which was scaring her, seeing that his single eyes was glaring at her. "Do you mean to tell me that my opponent is a newbie!" he questioned, making her shrink back in fear.

"Sorry Collector, this decision was made by the higher up..." she squeaked out while he sighed, "Fine, I just hope that they watch me, that way they can realise that their time calling the shots is almost over..." he said.

"Y-Yes… sir!" she said then slammed the door as she lefted, " ***sigh*** I'm surrounded by lesser people..." he said to himself.

* * *

 **Underground's Dueling Arena, (22: 28PM)**

This arena was like that of the arena above in the Maimi Stadium, but it was a lot smaller compared to it, and the fact that every single person there was wearing the same type of mask to conceal themselves from the others.

Within this cluster of masked people was the girl and her date for the evening, the mask may not give it away, but the girl was worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked, "Relax babe, this Underground Duelling Circuit is a private thing, the government will look the other way if paided well enough." he said, and this helped to relax her a bit.

At the same time, near one of the enterances was the newcomer, who was going over the agreements with the manager. "So you agree to not sue us, or reveal what happened to you if you're badly damaged by the shocks!" the manager said, shocking the newcomer.

"Shocks! I didn't think this Duel would involve shocking!" they said a bit spooked, "That's the reason why we have this form, to keep us safe… as well as yourself safe from us, less you talk about what goes on here..." she said omniously. "Now sign this form!" she barked, making the newcomer rush to sign the form.

"Thank you for your cooperation! The Duel should be starting in a few..." the manager said with a fake smile, turned and walked off. Leaving the newcomer to breath properly, "Okay Xavier… just breath…" he said then inhaled.

"You can do this, you come from money, that makes you a powerful person… no one can beat me..." he told himself, reminding himself of who he was.

A few minutes later, the lights started to dim, making everyone in the crowds to go quiet, then a single spotlight appeared from the arena, and with a puff of smoke, appeared a cloaked figure, with a black top hat to go with their theme. The person threw his arms out, making his cape fly outwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you coming to tonight's Duel, I'm your host, Mr Shroud!" Mr Shroud introduced himself, while the crowd clapped for him. "Now, I can tell that you lot are excited to see this Duel, but first we must introduce are contenders..." he said then waved to his left.

"Are first contender is quite new to this side of Duelling, meet Moneybags!" he introduced as Xavier walked up to the arena while some clapped for him, acting confident, the reason for them not using his real name was to protect him.

"And now for his opponent, a being who breaks others for disrespecting him, a being who has quite the obsession when it comes to money, his one eye will leave you shaking in your own skin..." he said, with this exciting the crowd at who they were referring. "Let's all welcome back… The Collector!"

At this, Apollo started to make his way out, with the crowd cheering for him, while he made gestures to show off to the crowd, but he was mostly doing it to show them his rings. After a full minute he finally made his way to the arena to stand opposite of Xavier.

"Dude what's with the one eye?" Xavier asked, gesturing to Apollo's scar, making him annoyed that he brought it up. "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link..." was all Apollo said to him, "Er… okay then..." Xavier said confused.

While this was happening, two masked figures walked up to them, each holding a set of spiked bands in their hands, three each. "What are those?" Xavier asked, while Apollo just walked over and grabbed a set, placed two of them on his wrist and the third around his neck.

"Hey newbie, you did get told about the shocking right?" Apollo asked, "Yeah..." he said, "Then put these on… or get lost!" he threatened. After a minute of them getting the equipment on.

"Alright, now that our contenders have the electrodes on, we can begin the match!" Mr Shroud said. "Let's commence! I activate the Action Field, Painful Cage Match!" he shouted as he ran off the arena, as soon as he lefted the ARC System came to life and materialised the field.

When it was finished, the two duellist were now standing within a spiked cage, with floating circular platforms with a ring of spike around them, while several chains hanged here and there.

"Hey newbie..." Apollo shouted to Xavier, "Yeah?" he said, "Try to at least make this exciting for me..." he said as he activated his gold coloured Duel Disk, with the energy blade being pure white. "Funny… I was gonna ask you the same thing!" he said back while activating his Duel Disk, the Shock Rings then connected to their Duel Disks.

"Alright folks! Looks like our two Duellist are ready… so let's begin..." Mr Shroud said and then started off the chant…

"Only the strong will prevail here..." except that this chant was different… "Tearing apart the earth and raining down destruction from the air along side their monsters..." the crowd chanted, "They storm through the field, crushing all that stand in their path! Now behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling from the underground!" they said. "ACTION..."

"DUEL!" the two shouted drawing five cards each, while the Action cards were scattered about from their bubble.

Apollo's LP's: **4000**

Xavier's LP's: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"To give you a chance at beating me..." Apollo said, then laughed at his own little joke, "I'll go first..." he said, "I activate the effect of the Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles from my Hand! I send it and Arkbrave Dragon in my Hand to the Graveyard..." he sent those two cards to the Graveyard.

"This allows me to Special Summon Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders from my Deck in Defense!" he shouted as he took the card that was ejected from his Deck and placed it onto his blade, this caused a stone armoured dragon to appear on the field, it was covered with jagged stones with a spiked tail, it had two horns that appear to have been cut off.

 **Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders: Level: 7, Dragon, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 1600 **/3000**

"And there it is folks, one of the Collector's most prized cards, having played it in Defense to make up for it's low ATK!" Mr Shroud said.

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Super Rejuvenation!..." he said, "Then I place a card face-down..." he said as the card appeared. "And then I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! Letting me draw 2 more cards!" he said as he drew that many.

"Then I activate the Spell, Gold Sarcophagus! Letting me banish 1 card from my Deck..." he said taking Deck Summon from his Deck and placing it in his Banished zone, "I can then add that card to my hand during my next Standby phase!" he explained.

"I now end my turn! With it ending, Super Rejuvenation's effect let's me draw cards equal to the number of Dragon-Types that were discarded or tributed from my Hand! Since Reactan and Arkbrave were Dragon-Types, I draw 2 cards!" he said, drawing two more cards.

Apollo's cards x 3

 **Turn 2**

"Not bad..." Xavier said drawing his card, "I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" he said placing the card down, as a girl wearing blue winter clothing and a mirror on her face appeared on the field.

 **Geomancer of the Ice Barrier: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Tuner, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 800/** 1200

" _A fucking Tuner monster…"_ Apollo thought as he gritted his teeth, while he felt a slight pain in his useless scar covered eye resurfaced. Xavier saw this and smirked, "Wow scared of a Tuner monster?" he mocked.

"Keep flying closer to the sun Icarus… You'll eventually get burned." was all Apollo said to him, "Whatever… I play the Spell, Double Summon! Letting me Normal Summon again! So I Summon another Tuner monster Deep Sea Diva!" he said, this time as sea creature with some human like features appeared.

 **Deep Sea Diva: Level: 2, Sea Serpent, Tuner, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 200/** 400

"When Diva is Normal Summoned, it let's me Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent from my Deck!" he said as a card was ejected from his Deck. "I Summon Spined Gillman!" his said as the monster appeared.

 **Spined Gillman: Level: 3, Sea Serpent, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 0

"Now it's effect allows all Fish, Sea Serpent and Aqua monsters to gain 400 ATK!" he said. Deep Sea Diva's ATK: **200 = 600** , Geomancer's ATK: **800 = 1200** , Spined Gillman's ATK: **1300 = 1700**. "But that doesn't matter, as now I Tune the Level 2 Deep Sea Diva to the Level 3 Spined Gillman!" he said as the monsters went through their process.

 **2* + 3* = 5***

"Synchro Summon! Level 5! Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!" he shouted as a dragon like creature appear, made completely out of water.

 **Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon: Level: 5, Sea Serpent, Synchro, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 1800

" _One of those demons..._ " Apollo thought in slight fear, the pain in his eye searing now, "Wow I thought judging you by your looks, you were a guy of no fear… Guess that's not true..." Xavier mocked some more, as he then sprang into action, by jumping from platform to platform.

"Like I'm just gonna stand here..." Apollo shouted, as he also took action… Just when Xavier was about to grab an Action Card… Apollo came out of nowhere and tackled him off the platform, "Wow! What a brutal tackle from the Collector!" Mr Shroud shouted over a com system, while the crowd cheered for the brutality that was going on. After all, that was one of the reasons why they came here for.

"That hurt..." Xavier whined out, clutching his right side, "What do you expect? This is how we play this version..." Apollo said to his downed opponent. "Cheap shot..." his opponent spat out as he got up… then looked to his side and saw an Action Card.

"Looky here, I activate the Action Spell, Clear Path!" he said, "I can target 1 monster I control, I can attack you directly, but battle damage is halved!" he said. "I target Sea Dragon!" he said as the monster glowed.

"Battle! Sea Dragon attack him directly!" he shouted, as the water monster flew over to Apollo, who crossed his arms and braced himself. When the monster made contact and the damage was registered, the bands on Apollo shocked him, but being a regular contender in this arena gave him some tolerance to the pain. Apollo's LP's: **4000 – 1150 = 2850**.

"That will be enough for now… I end my turn with 2 face-downs!" he said as the cards appeared on the field then faded.

"Redox's effect now activates!" Apollo interrupted, "During the end of your turn, since Redox was Special Summoned, he is added back to my Hand..." he said as the dragon disappeared while he took the card from his blade and added it to his Hand.

Xavier's cards x 1

 **Turn 3**

"Time to cast my judgement on you..." Apollo gritted out, still recovering from the shock, "I draw!" he drew his card. "Sarcophagus's effect now lets me add Deck Summon from my banished zone to my Hand!" he said as the card was added to his hand.

"I then activate it!" he said, "Now using the Level 7 Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos and Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls from my Deck, I build the Overlay Network!" he shouted as the monsters appeared on the field, then turned into red and blue energy, shot into the air, then down into the galaxy that appear beneath his feet.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!" he shouted, slamming the card he took from his Extra Deck over it material. This caused a mechanical airplane dragon to appear on his side of the field, it's size had been reduced to accommodate into the cage .

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack: Rank: 7, Machine, Xyz, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 2200 **, OLU's: 2**

"When you Special Summon a monster, I can activate the effect of the Dragon Ice from my Hand! I can discard 1 card… Which will be Dragon Ice itself..." he said sending the card to his Graveyard, "This now let's me Special Summon it from my Hand or Graveyard!" he said, a dragon, made out of ice appeared in Defense.

 **Dragon Ice: Level: 5, Dragon, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF:** 1800 **/2200**

"Then I activate Redox's effect from my Hand! I send it and 1 EARTH monster which will be Exploder Dragon in my Hand to the Graveyard..." he said sending those cards to the Graveyard.

"I can now target 1 monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it!" he shouted, "I choose Arkbrave Dragon!" he said as the monster appeared.

 **Arkbrave Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"Now I activate Dracossack's effect! By using an Overlay Unit..." he said as the monster absorbed one of it units, Dracossack's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**. "I can now Special Summon 2 Level 3 Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens!" he said as two miniature monster similar to Dracossack appeared in Defense.

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Token: Level: 3, Machine, Token, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0 x2**

"Battle! Dracossack attack that Sea Dragon!" he ordered as his monster opened its mouth, making a missile shot out of it, and explode upon hitting the monster.

While the battle damage was small- "Aahhhhhh!" the shocking pain that Xavier was experiencing was very strong. Xavier's LP's: **4000 -300 = 3700**. After the shock was over, he fell to his knee, to try and catch his breath.

"First time is always a bitch!" Apollo said looking down at him, smirking all the while, "And that was just a small taste of my judgement on you… Arkbrave Dragon now attacks Geomancer!" he said as the dragon unleashed a beam of light at the Ice Barrier monster, destroying it. **3700 – 1600 = 2100**. (Xavier)

The second lot of damage was just as bad as the first, but not by much, "That will be all for your punishment this turn, I now place a card face-down and end my turn..." he said as the card

Apollo's cards x 2

 **Turn 4**

It took a while for Xavier to get back to his feet, "Can you still compete?" Mr Shroud asked him, "Yeah, just wasn't expecting the shocks to be that strong..." he said, still recovering, "Alright then..." he said.

"My… turn..." he drew his card, "Yes!" he said, now filled with energy somehow, "I activate the Spell, Card of Sanctity! This let's both of us draw until we each have 6 cards!" he said, as then both he and Apollo drew until they both had six cards.

"Now I Normal Summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!" he said, with this making a ninja like monster, carrying ice weapons to appear.

 **Dewdark of the Ice Barrier: Level: 2, Aqua, Tuner, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 800

"Then I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn! And Special Summon back Gishilnodon!" he said as the monster appeared again, "And now to Tune my Level 2 Dewdark with my Level 5 Dragon Ice!" he said as the monsters went through their process.

 **2* + 5* = 7***

"Synchro Summon! Level 7! Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" he shouted as a dragon made out of ice appeared with a roar, making Apollo's scar to burn again.

 **Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: Level: 7, Dragon, Synchro, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1700

"Gishilnodon's effect now activates! When a Level 3 or lower monster leave the field, it's ATK become 3000 until the end of the turn!" he said, Gishilnodon's ATK: **2300 = 3000**. "And now for Gungir's effect! I can send up to 2 cards in my hand to the Graveyard..." he said sending exactly two.

"And now I can destroy cards on the field, up to number of cards I sent!" he said, "I destroy your Tokens!" he said, Gungir then shot out two icicles at the Tokens destroying them, while Apollo shivered from the cold that occurred from the effect.

"With them now gone, Dracossack can now be destroyed… But first I activate the Field Spell, Umiiruka!" he said… And this caused water to pour into the cage, so both Duelist started to jump onto the platforms as the water continued to rise.

"This Field Spell allows all WATER monsters on the field to gain 500 ATK! But they lose 400 DEF!" he said. Gungir's ATK/DEF: **2500/1700 = 3000/1300** , **3000/1800 = 3500/1400**. (Gishilnodon)

"Battle! Gishilnodon attack Dracossack!" he ordered as the monster charged at the airplane like monster, and destroyed it. **2850 – 900 = 1950**. Luckily Apollo managed to keep still as the shocked went through his system.

"And now Gungir's take out Arkbrave Dragon!" he ordered, with this making Gungir open it's mouth, inhale, then release a beam of cold energy at Arkbrave, freezing the monster solid, as well some of the water, making a platform around Apollo. The monster then shattered, dealing more damage and another shock to Apollo. **1950 – 600 = 1350.** (Apollo)

"Ha! What do you think of my 'punishment'?" he gloated to Apollo, who was very annoyed… Not just at Xavier, but at mostly at having to deal with one of the monsters that took his eye… A Synchro Monster.

"I now end my turn..." said, as he was confident that he was going to win his first Underground Action Duel.

Xavier's cards x 2

 **Turn 5**

"I told you..." Apollo said, his eye was shadowed by his hair, "What?" Xavier asked, "I told you, that if you get to close to the sun..." he said, at this moment, his eyes was seen, but he looked a bit crazed, spooking Xavier a bit. "Your gonna get burned!" he growled as he drew his card.

When he looked at the card he just drew, he smirked, "I activate the effect of Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms from my Hand!" he said, "I can banish 2 WIND and or Dragon-Types from my Hand or Graveyard, banishing Redox and Tidal!" he said as his Duel Disk told him they were now banished.

"This lets me now Special Summon Tempest!" he said as then as sudden storm appeared, then it scattered, revealing the Dragon Ruler in all it glory, it's body was comprised mostly of winds.

 **Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms: Level: 7, Dragon, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2200

"HA! And what is that thing meant to do against my monsters?" Xavier mocked as his monsters roared in challenge.

"By itself… Nothing!" Apollo answered, shocking Xavier as well as confusing him, "Oh my… Does this mean he's about to bring out one of them?" Mr Shroud asked dramatically.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crowd, "What's he going on about?" the girl asked her date to her right… "Wrong person girl!" the guy she was asking told her, making her flinch away, "S-Sorry!" she quickly said, "Babe? I'm over here..." her actual date to her left said to her, making her look correctly at him.

"And to answer your question..." he said, but took a while to answer, "It's probably better if you just watch..." was all he said, and they both turned back to the duel.

* * *

"This is what I mean..." Apollo said, as he revealed a card, "I activate the Spell, Sacred Dragon Fusion!" he yelled. The image on the card was that of four monsters, coloured red, blue, orange and green, and all four were spiraling towards the centre.

"Fusion! You can Fusion Summon as well?!" Xavier asked shocked and scared, "Yes, and with Sacred Dragon Fusion, I can Fusion Summon by banishing Fusion Material from my Hand, Field or Graveyard!" he said.

"I Fuse the Tempest that is on my Field and Dracossack in my Graveyard!" he said, as Dracossack appeared on the field as a ghost, then both it and Tempest glowed blue and red.

" _Ruling dragon of storms, become one with the power of the winds and bring about a new ruler!_ " he said as the monster swirled together.

"Fusion Summon!" he shouted, bringing his hands together, his Extra Deck then opened and ejected a card, which he grabbed. "Come forth! Level 8! Gale, Sacred Dragon Ruler of Typhoon!" he shouted.

And from another gust of wind, that looked like a hurricane, burst forth another dragon, it looked similar to Tempest, but it was bigger, the wind that made up its body was grey, as well as sparking with electricity, to contain most of its wind like body, it was covered with dark green smooth armor, the helmet that showed it face, seemed to be designed to look like a crown, it appeared with a roar, that sounded like a thunderstorm.

 **Gale, Sacred Dragon Ruler of Typhoons: Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2900/** 2500

"What the hell is that thing?!" Xavier cried out, "Your executioner..." Apollo said solemnly, "Gale's effect activates! When Fusion Summoned using Tempest on the field, I can return all other cards on the side to our Hands!" he told him.

"WHAT!?" his opponent screamed out, "Gale's Wrath!" Apollo declared as Gale started to create an updraft, making the crowd forcefully keep a hold of their mask, while the other cards on the field started to float… more than usual, and while Xavier was struggling to keep himself grounded, Apollo was smart enough the grab onto his platform.

Finally after a full thirty seconds, the winds died down, and all other cards on the field had vanished.

"Gone… They're all gone..." Xavier whispered out, "I'll give you this, if you want salvation… you're gonna have to pay the fee!" Apollo said to him. "Yeah sure whatever!" Xavier said, making Apollo smile. "Battle!" he said.

"Wait what!? I thought you said that you would give me salvation!" Xavier demanded, "I am… I'm going to make this as painless as possible for you!" he answer. "Gale will now attack you directly!" he ordered, as Gale inhaled for a while.

"Typhoon's Havoc!" he shouted as Gale released a wind from it mouth, it was sparking with energy as it made it's way over to the scared Xavier, upon hitting him, he was blown right of his feet **. 2100 – 2900 = 0**. (Xavier)

Apollo: **WINS**

Xavier: **LOSE**

As this was the final attack that finished the Duel, the shock Xavier was experiencing was twice as painful as the first he experienced. And as he hit the floor, he didn't move a muscle, his eyes wide open, but they were dulled.

"And our victor is the Collector!" Mr Shroud yelled as the crowd clapped for the winner, while said winner made his way over to the downed loser. "And to the victor go the spoils..." Apollo said smirking as he took Xavier's Duel Disk off of him, and took out the cards, as well as the cards in the Extra Deck.

"This will be my fee for ending your suffering..." he said, then turned and left, while two medics hired by the Underground Circuit came and took Xavier away. "I hope you enjoy that folks! For we shall be back here next week!" Mr Shroud said as everyone was starting to leave.

* * *

 **Betting Room (30 Minutes later)**

"A-And here is your w-winnings!" the bidder nervously said, handing over a fat wad of money over to Apollo, who held it to his ear and flicked through it, smiling all the while. "Ah… The sound of money..." he said as he flicked through it again… But then looked at it strangely.

"Hmmm…" he said, then flicked through his winnings again, "S-Something wrong?" the bidder asked nervously, "Yeah… there is..." Apollo said… Then flicked through his winnings once more to confirm something.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed the bidder by his collar, "It appears that my winnings are smaller than usual..." he growled out, his good eye boring into the bidders eyes. "Care to explain?..." he asked/demanded.

"W-W-Well y-you see, du-e to so many people betting on you to win, we have to make sure they get their..." the bidder explained, but then Apollo increased his grip on him, "Look at me when I say this..." he said to him, "Does it look like I give a crap about if the others get their winnings?" he asked.

"B-but it-it's the policy…" the bidder breathed out, "Don't care, just give me the rest of what I earned..." he said to him, then pushed him away, the threat scared the bidder into giving into his demand. "Thank you..." he said, then turned to leave.

"D-don't you want to hear what's happened t-to your opponent?" the bidder asked, "Don't care!" he shouted back as he shut the door with a slam. "Great… I'm going to get fired for doing that..." the bidder whined out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Apollo was walking out of the tunnel leading to the Underground Circuit, putting his winnings in his pocket, and then taking out the Deck he took as 'payment' for ending Xavier's suffering.

"Hmm… _some of these cards are good!_ " he thought holding up Dragon Ice, " _I'll use this one… and this one..._ " he went through in his head going over the cards… but came to a halt when he was looking at some of the cards.

The ones he was looking at now were all Synchro Monsters… And they were once again irritating his useless eye. " _These cards..._ " he thought with slightly contained rage. To this day, he still remembers what happened on that day.

* * *

 **Flashback(3 years ago)**

We see a young Apollo at the age of 13, who doesn't have a scar over his eye yet, currently he and his friend were Duelling, this was during the Maimi ARC League Championship of the Junior Youth Division.

Currently this Apollo had no monsters on his field, they had all been wipe out by a card his friend/opponent at the time had activated. While said friend had just Synchro Summoned a Level 8 Synchro Monster going by the name of Avenging Knight Parshath.

"Sorry to end it here buddy, but my Parshath will now attack you directly!" he ordered as the knight like centaur monster charged at the defenceless Apollo, who then looked at the weapon in the monsters hand…

And then the monster slashed down at him... the slash going over his left eye… and because the Duel was an Action Duel… the damage from that slash was all to real for young Apollo, who screamed in pain as his life Points hit 0.

* * *

The young Apollo soon passed out after that, so he couldn't remember what happened after, but he was told that the ARC League Championship of that year had been cancelled after that Duel. The parents of the other contenders were frightened that their children may suffer like he did, and pulled their children out of it.

When he came to, about a day after the Duel, he found himself in a hospital, in the child ward, were the doctors told him that the slash from that attack had completely rendered his left eye useless.

Meaning that he was now blind in one eye, it had also left a deep scar across said now useless eye. During the time he took to recover from the incident, the stares he received didn't help, some looked at him with pity, others made funny of him for now being a cyclops…

But others now hated his guts… these lot were the lot that had managed to enter the tournament that year, who had all struggled to get a chance to enter, as well as lose their chance at winning because of him.

But they weren't even blaming his friend for causing the incident in the first place… speaking of said friend, the young Apollo had since stopped seeing him, feeling hatred for him, and he too hated Apollo for ruining the tourment, despite him being the one to cause it.

And all this happened with just one card… A Synchro Monster...

* * *

 **End of Flashback...**

After having snapped out of his flashback, he hadn't realised that he was now standing outside the building to his apartment, and the fact he was still looking down at the Synchro cards.

He then went through the entire Deck and took out every single Synchro Monster… and tore them in half.

He then tossed them to his side, the wind carrying them off into the sky, "The world would have been better off without them..." he said to himself, then made his way inside.

* * *

 **Apollo's Apartment, (23:34 PM)**

His apartment was fairly nice, having spent a lot to get it, lucky his time in the Underground had helped to pay rent… the reason he didn't live with his parents anymore, was that he after the incident, he saw or felt that they were the reason he was so weak during that time.

So when he was ready, he begged them (which he hated that he had to do at the time) to allow him to live on his own.

The reason for this was to ensure that he could be stronger, without anyone helping him out… Of course his parents had to pay the rent for a while, but this was before he started to enter the Underground Circuit, that reliance from his parents quickly stopped.

He still loves his parents, but he needed to get away from depending on them all the time… and they were quite proud of him for his independence at 15.

"Right… time for bed..." he yawned, as he then turned to make his way to his room… but.

 ***beep, beep!*** His Duel Disk went off, "Oh for god's sake! What now?" he moaned out, not really up for it, but if he didn't look at it, he would have trouble falling asleep. So he activated his Duel Disk in it communication mode, went into his message… and got angry at the sight of who sent him a message.

Sender: Reiji Akaba

 _I need to speak with you about something, contact me as soon as you can!_

 _Reiji_

Was what the message said, "Reiji Akaba… what the hell does he want with me again..." he spat out.

A few years ago, during which was when Apollo still new to living by himself, and was seeking work. The son of LDS was offering a job… said job was Apollo becoming a Hitman or Debt Collector with him dealing with the people that Reiji did shady business with, of course he didn't kill them, he just made sure they kept their side of Reiji's deals.

The pay was good… but during last year, that partnership was ended. The reason, well there were many reasons… from the first day that Apollo and Reiji had meet, Apollo could tell that Reiji had other secret agendas that he was keeping from the public… more secret than the work Apollo was offered.

That year, Reiji had tasked him in testing out Duellists for potential for one of his secret agendas, and had told him to restrain himself against his opponents, the reason for him restraining himself was that one of his opponents was a Synchro Duelist... going by the name of Nigel Denisu.

To him, that Duel with Nigel was amazing, and he would have enjoyed it, if it weren't for the fact that Nigel could Synchro Summon, he ended up losing that Duel, and Reiji said that Nigel was acceptable for his motives.

And that was the last he had talked to Reiji, "Still, what the hell does he want?" he asked himself, "Delete!" he said deleting the message, then making his way to bed… "Still, all that thinking of what happened last year is making me think of him..." he said.

He then activated his Duel Disk once again, and sent a message to someone, " _I wonder what he'll think when he gets that..._ " he thought smirking as he finally made his way to bed.

* * *

 **The Denisu Residences (10 Minutes later)**

At this time of night, all them should have been asleep, their mother was asleep, and they should be too… if it weren't for the fact that Nigel had woken them up.

"Seriously Nigel, why are we up at this time? Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Oliver whined out, clearly not happy at being up now still, "Not if this was sent to you..." he said, showing them the message he had just gotten on his Duel Disk a few minutes ago.

His two brothers were slight rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, but when they saw who sent it, their eyes were wide open in shock.

Sender: Apollo Cronus

 _Hello there Nigel. Do you remember me? If not, then allow me to jog your memory, I am the very person who put you through the fire and flames last year. And in case you're still blanking out… not that I would blame you for suppressing it, you may remember me by my other name "The Collector"._

 _After all… once in hell, only the devil can get you out!_

"That creep again?" Matthew said annoyed, he remembered the hell that Nigel literally went through last year against the guy. "Yep, still not sure why he would send me this..." Nigel said, going over the message again.

"Maybe he's trying to mess with you, hoping that when he sees you again, you'll be freaked out." Oliver suggested. "I don't know..." Nigel muttered, "Do either of your remember last year?" he asked them.

"Yeah?" they said, "Do you remember that it looked shady that he lost against me?" he said, as he remember he had just Synchro Summoned Prism Splitter (something that had annoyed Apollo at the time) he then threw caution to the wind, rushed for an Action Card…

But Apollo didn't even try to do a thing, and he had 1 of his Dragon Ruler Extra Deck monsters on the field, and he did nothing as Prism Splitter destroyed the monster, he didn't even use the Action Card that he got to help himself. To everyone watching that Duel, Apollo seemed to have suffered from something, but to Nigel to could tell that he was faking it, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Maybe he was actually suffering from a condition..." Matthew said with a bit of hope, "No it felt like he..." Nigel went to say, but…

"Boys!" their mother had just woken up, having heard them talking, they froze up, like deer caught in a cars headlight. "Bed… now!" was all she muttered, they did as ordered, she could be very moody when awoken like that. "Night!" they quickly all said to her, and rushed back to their rooms.

"That's better..." she said, then made her way back to her warm bed.

* * *

 **Abandoned Factory, (same time)**

Within this broken down factory was both Shun and Yuto, it was a good location to rest when they weren't out and about within the city. They had only just found the place last week.

"Well, that was boring, that Pawn of Fusion had no back bone..." Shun muttered out, leaning against some of the broken machinery, while Yuto was on his Duel Disk, trying to get a signal, "At least we took down another Fusion Scum..." he spat out.

"You need to calm down Shun..." Yuto said to him, still on his Duel Disk, "The Professor's Son will eventually come out to confront us..." he said.

"I know, but I want to get this done fast, so we can get back to Heartland..." Shun retorted, The plan that they came up with, was to somehow lure out Reiji Akaba, the Son of the Professor, capture him, and use him as a hostage to get Ruri back from Duel Academy.

But that plan was going slowly for now, so they would just use the time to card as many Fusion Scum as they could. "May I ask… what are you trying to do?" Shun asked his best friend, making said friend stop nervously. "Trying to see if there are other Resistance members in this Dimension..." he replied, half lying about it.

The real reason for doing this, was that he hoped that it was Ruri that he saw in the warehouse during his Duel against that LDS Student, and that she was trying to get a hold of him as well, but he had yet to tell Shun about this yet, he wanted to confirm it first, before getting his best friend's hopes up for nothing.

"Why would there be other Resistance members in this Dimension? We were the only two that came..." Shun was saying, but the Duel Disk had finally managed to get a signal from the other side.

"I've got a signal… that means there are others in this Dimension!" Yuto said smiling, thinking it was Ruri.

"Hello?..." a voice said over the com system, it was clearly a male, thus putting Yuto's hopes down. "Who are you?" he asked back.

"Wait… Yuto?" the voice said back, "Yes! But who are you?" he asked, "It's me, Ronald!" Ronald said back to him.

"Ronald!" Shun cut in, remembering Ronald, as they had worked together once, fighting off the Fusion Dimension, "What are you doing here?" he demanded, "Shun is that you? Also I could ask you the same thing!" he retorted.

"We're trying to get my sister back!" he told him, "Sister?" Ronald muttered, he didn't know Shun had a sister. "Well, I was sent here to make sure that Fusion doesn't attack this Dimension..." Ronald finally said.

"We can talk about that later, where are you now?" Yuto asked, they could talk about that stuff later when they were together in a group, their conversation may be recorded at anytime, so he wanted to find Ronald first.

"At the docks, in one of the warehouses… we should meet up soon... how about Monday afternoon?" Ronald said, and that was the last thing they heard as they both turned off their Duel Disks.

"At least we can cover more ground now..." Shun said, while Yuto nodded, "I'll go get him on Monday, while you carry on… taking down more Fusion Scum..." Yuto told him. And that was the last thing they said to one another that night.

 **End of Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile, but i've been busy these passed few weeks…, and yes, i've added Underground Duelling to the story, as that was an interest concept to me back during GX…**

 **OC Card**

 **Clear Path**

 **Action Spell**

Target 1 monster you control, it can attack your opponent directly, but battle damage from that attack is halved.

 **Apollo's OC cards (And then the Sky)**

 **Sacred Dragon Fusion**

 **Normal Spell**

Fusion Summon 1 "Sacred Dragon Ruler" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck face-down or Graveyard face-up by banishing that selected Fusion Monster's listed Fusion Material from your Hand, Field or Graveyard to your banished zone. A Fusion Monster Fusion Summoned from the Graveyard using this card is destroyed during your opponent's end phase. During the end phase of your turn and this card is in your Graveyard, banish 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard, add this card to your Hand.

 **Gale, Sacred Dragon Ruler of Typhoons**

 **Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 2900/2500**

"Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storm" + 1 WIND and or Dragon-Type

This card can only be Fusion Summoned using only "Sacred Dragon Fusion". If this card is Fusion Summoned, using a "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" on the Field as Fusion Material: Return every other card on the field to the controller Hands. Once per turn, target 1 "Dragon Ruler" in your banished zone, Special Summon it, and if you do, inflict damage to all player(s) equal to half the original ATK of that Summoned monster. Once per turn (Quick Effect) should you take damage from an effect, discard 1 WIND and or Dragon-Type in your Hand, negate that damage, then destroy 1 card on the field. When this card is destroyed, target 1 "Dragon Ruler" in your Graveyard or banished zone, add it your Hand.

 **Also sorry for taking so long to make this chapter, but work, the holidays and actually managing to make time for this was a pain... also I hope you lot all had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrated and a happy new year!**


	18. The start to the top

**Sorry about the wait guys, but again a life got in the way…**

"Talking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking_ "

* * *

 **Standard Dimension, Sunday, (12:12 PM)**

The day after the events of You Show involving LDS was quite… Quiet. That Sunday was very uneventful, with many of the students not showing up for that day. Of course some of them had part time jobs to make money, some of those lot were Matthew, Nigel and Oliver. While Sora had just flat out not shown up, despite them not knowing what he did when they had school or work.

So the lot that did show up at You Show that day was Yuzu, Azara (With Ruby), Ronald, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and another student going by the name of Andy Ren… and no Yuya in sight.

Yes, Yuya Sakaki did not show up on a Sunday, which shocked them all (Yuzu the most), as the tomato haired Duelist would always show up on a Sunday, this was clearly hopefully a one off situation for him.

So with most of their small group gone for that day, they decided to have some friendly Duels, but without the others they weren't as enjoyable as they would've been if they were there… But they at least used the time to get along with Andy…

And that was it for that lot.

* * *

 **At the same time at LDS**

"So what exactly happened with my Pendulum Monsters?" Reiji asked, he was currently in his office, talking to some of the researchers from their lab over a video call.

"Well sir, it appears that based on the data we have gathered from your Duel Disk, there are some theories that we have gone over. If you'd like to-" they said, "I'd like to hear them please." Reiji asked.

"Very well… The first is the most unlikely, which is that as the cards were finished exactly yesterday for you to use, we didn't get the actual chance to test for faults..." they explained. "I'm sorry that I rushed off with them like that, but I wanted to demonstrated their power..." he said to them.

"That's fine sir, no serious damage became of the cards. Anyway, the next theory is most likely, which is that the energy output for the Pendulum Monsters did not meet the stable requirements to Pendulum Summon, there must have been a delay in your Pendulum Summon's energy before it became unstable..." they said.

" _That would explain why the Scale became unstable after two turns of it being used..._ " Reiji thought to himself. "Anymore..." he asked.

"Just one more, and this one may have happened along with the second..." they continued, "We think that the Scale's wavelength at the start of your Pendulum Summon started to breakdown, and when it changed the number for the scale, any Pendulum Summoned monster out of scale's limit was destroyed for some reason..." they finished.

"We're currently correcting these theories, and they should be ready for testing..." they added, "Good, when you begin testing, inform me please, I would like to participate in the testing..." Reiji added.

"Very well sir..." and with that, the call was ended, leaving Reiji to his thoughts, " _Now onto the other problem, finding out who or what is attacking our Duellists..._ " he thought, thinking about the reason why he had to force a stop in his Duel against Yuya.

" _Just a bit longer, and I could've known if my theory about_ _evolving the_ _Pendulum Summon_ _was correct..._ " he added, a bit frustrated in his mind about the whole ordeal.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" Nakajima asked over a com, this of course derailed Reiji's thoughts, "Yes I do, what is it?" he asked, "The CEO of Kaiba Corp… Would like to speak with you… Concerning what happened yesterday at You Show." he said.

This caused Reiji to sigh to himself, he had a feeling this would occur, the Denisu Brothers must have told their mother, who just so happens to work at Kaiba Corp, she must have blab and gained Seto Kaiba the 4th's attention.

He was hoping that this upcoming talk with the other CEO would've been delayed just a bit longer, for him to collect his thoughts.

"Very well, open a video call with him..." he asked, "Just a moment Sir..." Nakajima responded, while this happened, Reiji flipped a switch to dim the light coming into his office from the outside by just a bit.

After that was done, a new video image had appeared, and there, looking back at him with a similar expression to his was Seto Kaiba the 4th. Clearly having gained his looks from his Father, Grandfather, and Great Grandfather, he was an exact copy of the origin, even his clothing was the same as the original.

" _Someone clearly wanted to live forever..._ " Reiji thought, looking at the near carbon copy of the original Seto. Who most people knew had an ego that rivalled his company's power. "Can I help you with something Seto?" he asked veining innocents, but he clearly knew what it would lead to.

"Yes, it would appear that you've somehow acquired Pendulum Monsters already, however, I know for a fact that the summons's energy was just recently perfected by my workers..." Seto explained, "I would like to know who you've managed to collect data for it..." he demanded.

"LDS has state of the art technology that allows us to keep track of various Summoning Energies that can be summoned during Duels within the entire city limits." Reiji answered, "That technology happened to find the energy that the Pendulum Summon released on the day of it's discovery..." he added.

"So you reversed engineered the energy to make your own version..." Seto responded, with Reiji nodding at this, "Is that a problem between us?" Reiji asked, "No, seeing that you must have been working on this before Yuya Sakaki's paperwork came in..." he answered.

"But I'm going to flat out say that you'll not be allowed to further your research on this or be allowed to mass produce any Pendulum cards. Not without Yuya's permission… Or mine." he explained.

"And what would I have to do to further my research?" Reiji asked, he didn't really mind that LDS didn't make any profit from any Pendulum cards they made, they were just fine with what they had at the moment. As long as he could further his research, it would help him with his plans.

After a few moments, Seto suddenly smirked, knowing Reiji was clearly desperate for the research part, and he would find out why right now… "Tell me about your secret agendas!" he demanded from him.

"And don't play innocent, you've been aggressively expanding for the past three years, and no one can figure out what you plan to achieve…" he said, just before Reiji could respond. "I just want to know why, I won't say anything to anyone else… So long as I know that your plans don't affect Kaiba Corp in anyway..." he finished.

Reiji then took a moment to think, he knew Seto would never say a thing, as he liked to keep his enemies close, and he could ruin the plan seeing that he was a powerful person… The only problem was would he believe him if he told him.

"Very well..." Reiji finally said after a whole minute, with this making Seto to smirk more, "But this will have to be private… Make sure no one is listening to this..." he said, then pressed the com for Nakajima. "Yes sir?" Nakajima asked.

"Make it so that my video call with Seto is private..." he asked, "Very well sir!" he replied, a while minute passed before Nakajima replied that he had done what was requested.

"You may want to cancel some of your appointments if you have any… We have a lot to talk about." Reiji said, then began.

* * *

 **Maimi Prep School, Monday, (7:46 AM)**

The next day, waiting by the school gates was Yuzu, clearly waiting for Yuya. As more students gathered, she still couldn't find sight of her childhood friend.

A few more minutes passed before she got concerned, " _Where are you Yuya?_ " she thought with worry, " _Are you still hung up about what happened back then..._ " she was referring to the events of You Show on Saturday.

" _You must still be upset_ _about Reiji being able to Pendulum Summon. Maybe, if you thought about what dad sai-"_ she added but then. "Yuzu!" a voice yelled for her, snapped out of her thoughts, she looked to her right to see Yuya running up to her.

"Yuya, where were you? You're later than usual." she slightly scolded him, knowing that he did need sometime, so she wasn't going to be rough on him… For today at least.

"Sorry Yuzu, but I had to make a detour..." he said with a nervous laugh, as the route he usually took to meet up with Yuzu was under slight construction… With that out of the way, he had to take the long way around.

As he explained this to her, she noticed that he seemed to be back to normal, not what she last saw him like. "You seemed to be doing better." she pointed out as the two head into the school.

"Yeah, I took your dad's advice, I do need to be someone that will encourage others to further the Pendulum Summon, and if I want others to see what it can do, I need to become a great Dueltainer like my dad!" he said, as she smiled, happy that he was back to normal.

"And I can't do that if I'm all frowns and down. Right?" he asked with a smile, which made her heart rate beat a bit faster than usual, "Right..." she said as they made there way into the building.

* * *

 **(1:01 PM)**

"Seriously Yuya, just because they call it sea food, it doesn't mean we want to see you eat it like that." Yuzu said, a tad disgusted at Yuya's eating habit, which is him just devouring down his meal in seconds. His eating was putting other students off as they walked passed the two.

While Yuzu continued to be disgusted by Yuya, someone approached her, "Napkin?" the person offered her, she turned to look at the being in question, and was more disgusted at who it was, Shingo Sawatari. "Hello!" was all he said.

"What do you want Sawatari?" she asked annoyed as she turned away, this also put a halt to Yuya's eating, and he to looked up at Sawatari, who just put the napkin away.

"My god Yuya, your table manners must be a bad as your Dueling Skills… TERRIBLE!" he said with a laugh.

"Coming from the guy that I beat..." Yuya said while Sawatari scowled slightly at that, "What do you want with us?" he asked, "Been hearing the news lately? If you haven't then you don't know that another Duelist was attacked on Saturday. And people are saying that you're the culprit!" he explained, shocking the two.

"Well these people clearly need to get their facts right!" Yuzu retorted, "Do they know who it was?" she then asked, "Professor Marco, from the LDS Advanced Fusion Course. Hasn't been heard from since..." he told them.

"That must have been why Reiji had to leave back then." Yuya said to her, "So the rumor was true, you did Duel Reiji Akaba, and I thought the rumor about you being the culprit was weird, like someone like you could take down Marco… Even with that _cheap_ Pendulum Summoning!" Sawatari said, making Yuya glare at him.

"Wait a minute, you tried to steal my cards that caused this mess that happened between You Show and LDS, so why is it now cheap?" Yuya asked annoyed.

"For one thing, you're the only person with Pendulum Monsters to begin with, how is that fair to everyone else?" he retorted, shocking Yuya, who thought that he knew that Reiji now also had Pendulum Monsters, clearly not.

"Well that won't be a problem soon, as Kaiba Corp has started to make prototypes for Pendulum Monsters!" Yuzu cut in, making Sawatari smirk at this, "Took the words right out of my mouth..." Sawatari said.

"And when they come out, I'll be the first in line to get the best ones..." he said, then glared at Yuya while pointing at him, "And then you and me will settle the score for the third…" he said, confusing Yuya, " _Third?_ " he thought, he had only Dueled the guy once. "… and final time." Sawatari finished.

"Our Duel will take place during the Junior Youth Division of the ARC League Championship..." he said then smirked, "If you can qualify that is..." he said as he walked away with a laugh.

"Qualify..." Yuya blinked in confusion, before it settled into his head, causing him to panic. "Yuya?" Yuzu asked him, "I HAVEN'T QUALIFIED FOR IT YET!" he suddenly yelled out… while Yuzu felt embarrassed to be near him at the moment. "How will I become a Pro now?..." Yuya whined defeated to himself...

* * *

 **16:33 PM...**

At the gates leading to the outside of the school was Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya, clearly waiting for Yuya and Yuzu, who were making their way to them. "Hey you two, our study group was cancelled today!" Ayu waved to them. "We're heading to You Show!" Futoshi added, "You coming?" Tatsuya asked.

When the two older ones got close to them, the three notice that something seemed off… Yuzu looked fine of course… Yuya on the other hand was clearly upset and was depressed. "Big Bro Yuya! What's wrong?" Tatsuya asked him.

A few minutes later, with the group of five walking to You Show, Yuya had explained what was bugging him, "Your not qualified to enter the ARC League this year?" Futoshi, repeating what Yuya had just said to them.

"No… In order to qualify for the Junior Youth Division, the yearly Duel Record you need is 50 official Duels, with a winning percentage of 60%…" Yuya whined out, "What is your Duel Record now?" Ayu asked.

"46… With 26 of those wins..." he sighed out, "Hmm, 26 divided by 46 = 0.565… not enough for you to qualify." Tatsuya said doing the math, "Wow that was fast." Futoshi was impressed. " But if you Duel four more times that will make it 50, and if you win all those, and they're official, you qualify!" he finished.

"I did tell him about that… but..." Yuzu said, then looked at Yuya, who got more depressed.

* * *

 **Flashback 1**

"No way! I'm not Duelling the guy who uses Pendulum Summoning!" a guy with puffy brown afro hair said to Yuya, who was begging the guy.

* * *

 **Flashback 2**

"Battle the guy who defeated Ishijima and took his title away? No thanks!" a guy with light blue bowl cut hair said, as his friend laughed, while Yuya pleaded with the guy.

* * *

 **Flashback 3**

"Sorry but I'm going now… Besides can't you enter any tournament now? You are a Pro now!" a kid with slightly spiky hair said, as he lefted the building… with Yuya chasing after the guy…

* * *

 **End of Flashbacks...**

"Why did that guy even think I could get into any tournament I want? Plus that Duel against Strong Ishijima wasn't for his title, so I'm not even a Pro..." Yuya whined out.

"In order to become a Pro, one must do good in the ARC League Championship Junior Youth Division..." Tatsuya said, "Then you must take the Qualification Test to get into the Senior Division like the Denisu Brothers all did..." Futoshi added, "And if you get enough wins during that, you can then take the Pro Test!" Ayu finished.

"I know how it works! The only problem is that people already think I'm a Pro now, but I'm not, and now because of that Duel, I can't qualify..." Yuya snapped, "I would've asked you guys to Duel me, but I can't..." he added.

"Why not?" Futoshi asked, "I would need to Duel someone who is in the same Division as me or higher… You three are in the Youth Division so that's out of the question…" he explained, "I can't Duel Yuzu, I already asked her, but she said she's already qualified to enter..." he added, while Yuzu felt bad for him.

"I know, what about Azara, Matthew, Nigel or Oliver?" Ayu added in, hoping this would cheer in him up, but Yuya actually flinched. "I can't do that to Azara, for all I know, she's in the same boat as me… and I don't think I'm ready to Duel those three again..." he told her, while picturing the Brother's aces glaring at him from high up, their forms darkened and their eyes glowed eerie, the thought made his sweat slightly.

"What about Gongenzaka? He let you Duel the Duelist at his Dojo, which is the reason why your record is what it is now..." Yuzu said to him, who then sighed, "He's out of the question as well..." he said confusing her.

"It's true that he's done so much for me, but I can't rely on him on this, not after what he did to save our school just two days ago… No! I need to do this by myself! I need to be better than what I am right now!" he declared confidently.

" _To be better than what I am right now?_ " Yuzu thought to herself, smiled, then- "Gotta go!" she said, then took off running, confusing the four lefted behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuya called out to her, "Nothing to worry about, but I have a few things to do. Chores to pay and bills to run!" she yelled back, "Bills to run?" he said to himself confused. "What about You Show?" Ayu yelled to her.

"Tell dad that I can't make it!" she shouted back as she vanished down the hill. "What was that all about?" Yuya asked confused, seeing the opportunity, Ayu decided to tease the young man, "You gave all the credit to Gong for helping you" she said, with the other two catching on.

"And that only you two helped to save You Show on Saturday..." Tatsuya added, "Not the brightest thing to say Big Bro..." Futoshi finished, shocking Yuya, "B-But-" Yuya went to say, "No buts about you Yuya… You blew it!" Ayu said with a smile.

This caused Yuya to panic, that he may have hurt Yuzu feelings, meanwhile the three kids were sniggering to themselves.

* * *

 **You Show Duel School, (30 minutes later)**

After having arrived at the school where the others were piling in, Yuya and the kids were discussing ideas to get him qualified.

"Are there any small tournaments that he could enter?" Ayu suggested, "Finding the Duelist aren't the problem, finding any that are willing to Duel him is!" Tatsuya pointed out to her, while the four walked down a corridor.

"This seems to be quiet the pickle for you Yuya..." Futoshi said out loud, "What are you guys going on about?" a voice asked from behind, making the group look back to see a boy of 15, with black hair, with a fringe that swept over his left, eye, with the fringe having light blue highlights at the tips. He had blue eyes, stood at 5 foot 6. His clothing consisted of blue collar shirt with a dark green vest jacket, red shorts with black stripes on the sides, and his shoe were a dark blue with no laces.

"Hey Andy!" Ayu said to him, this guy was Andy Ren. "Hi!" he said back walking up to the lot, "Big Bro, this is Andy Ren!" Tatsuya introduced him.

"Hi, my name is Yuya." Yuya introduced himself, "I know who you are Yuya, I've been a student here for a while… and I've been watching you from a distance..." he said, but when he saw the look Yuya gave him, he started to panic.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, i-it's just that I'm a huge admirer of yours… N-not that kind of admirer either, it's not like I like you like tha-" he got out quick before Ayu stopped him. "Ignore that Yuya, he's seems to speak his mind sometime, and it gets a bit weird." she said.

"It's alright, and I knew what you meant." Yuya said, calming Andy down, "Thanks… So what was your problem again?" he asked, with Yuya explaining as the group, now including Andy walked to the lounging area.

"That does seems to be quiet the pickle you got into..." Andy said, quoting what Futoshi said earlier, getting a stare from said child. "I'd be willing to help you-" he said, "Really?!" Yuya yelled smiling at Andy, getting close to Andy's face, making him nervous slightly.

"Yeah..." he said, making Yuya's smile widened, "But I'm in the same situation as you!" he added, making Yuya fall onto the floor. "I just need two more Duels to qualify." he added.

"Well there goes my chance for this year..." Yuya said, getting up with a sigh. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can figure something out." Andy said to the Entertainer.

After that, the group had finally made their way to the lounging area, with them thinking of other ways to get Yuya into the tournament. They finally walked into the room, when. "Yuya my boy!" a voice said when Yuya instantly entered the room.

"Huh?" the group of five said, looking to see who had said that, Nico Smiley, who just so happened to be Strong Ishijima's Duel Manager. "So lovely to see you again!" he said, rushing over to Yuya, to shake his hands.

"You too… Whoever you are." Yuya said, "Yuya, that's Nico Smiley! The Champion's Duel Manager!" Andy said to him, then looked to see Shuzo sitting down to the side. "Hey Principal!" he said, "Hi!" he greeted back.

"Yuya, Nico here has some amazing news for you!" he said, "You've been allowed to enter this years ARC League Championship!" he said, shocking the group.

"Are-are you serious?" a stunned Yuya said, "Very serious my boy! The Maiami's Duel Association took interest in your Duel against Ishijima, and with some negotiating from yours truly, they've allowed you to enter for the Junior Youth Division for the ARC League!" Nico said.

"This is great!" Ayu said, "Now you don't have to worry about entering now!" Tatsuya said, "This gives me the shivers!" Futoshi said, doing his dance. However… Yuya seemed to be sadden by the news. "Something wrong Yuya?" Shuzo asked.

"Yeah… Listen… It's a great offer and all, but..." Yuya said, thinking back to what those guys said to him, from when he tried to Duel them, the last one irked him more than the other two. "Tell them thanks-" he said, making Nico smile, "-but no thanks!" he said, shocking everyone in the room.

"But my boy, why?" Nico asked, "Could I take that offer?" Andy asked, making the kids look at him, "What?" he said confused with the staring.

"Look… It just seems like cheating to me." Yuya said, "Not cheating, favouritism!" Nico countered, "Okay that didn't come out right, but the fact still remains, you're in!" he added.

"It's not just that, but it feels wrong against Ishijima..." Yuya said, "By the way, how is he?" he asked, with this making Nico go stiff and serious, "It sad to say this, but he's now longer with us!" he said, shocking them.

"HE DIED!" Andy yelled out in shock, "No! He lefted, not even a goodbye, all I got from him was a sad note… THAT SAID, THAT HE RELINQUISHED HIS TITLE AND IS GOING TO FIND HIMSELF BY TRAVELLING THE WORLD!" Nico cried out, further shocking them.

"And because of this… I, a Duel Manager, am without a Duelist to manage, I am now nothing..." he said sadden, "But if you sign with me, we'll start from the very bottom and work our way up to the top!" he suddenly perked up.

"That's still a no!" Yuya bowed to him, making the manager fall over, "So that's why you're here, you negotiated with the Association to try and become Yuya's manager.", "And also make a name for yourself, with Yuya's Pendulum Summon...", "You're the worse person ever!" Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu said in that order.

"Not true! I do admire your talent Yuya, and I do believe you can make it to the top!" Nico defended himself, while Yuya thought for a moment. "If you're being truthful, then could you do me a favour?" Yuya asked.

"Anything my boy… Anything that you need, and I'll try and make it happen." Nico said.

* * *

 **LDS (same time)**

" _So Reiji turned out to be the CEO for LDS now, with the Professor in Fusion, it makes since for that to happen..._ " Sora thought looking up at the building. " _This calls for further investigating..._ " he added, then looked down at the enterance.

" _The only problem I would have would be the heightened security… Only the staff and the students of the building seem to get in._ " he added, watching as a staff member, an Elite Duelist who was recognized by info from the building was just let in. " _To be fair, I probably couldn't get in and demand to see the CEO anyway._ " he added.

"Why won't people just let me have my fun!" he said, then licked his sweet, "I found you!" a voice said from behind him, "Huh?" he looked back to see that it was Yuzu.

"No wonder you didn't show up to You Show on Sunday, you were trying to get into LDS!" she accused him, "W-wait a minute-" he said, "You leech! You're just trying to leech onto anyone that can give you what you want!" she said.

"But Reiji seems awesome! He can use Fusion, Synchro, Xyz..." he said the last bit with contained venom, "And Pendulum Summoning. Just think of all that he could teach me!" he said. "True, but I thought you liked it at You Show..." she said.

"I do… But I get the feeling that most of you don't like me." he said, hoping to guilt her into changing the subject. "Of course we like you!" it worked! "Enough about that, come with me!" she said, grabbing him by his arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was dragged against his will, "I need your help with something." was all she said, then getting her Duel Disk out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Within the city just walking about was Matthew, Nigel and Oliver, they were just making there way to You Show, but didn't go there straight from school, and all three of them seemed to be down. "Aargh! I can't believe Reiji can Pendulum Summon now! What more does he need!?" Matthew finally broke the silence.

"I know right, we were pretty even before in terms of skill, but now with Pendulum Summoning in the mix, he'll be able to overpower us faster!" Oliver said, while Nigel just looked onwards.

"To be fair, that won't be a problem for us soon, when we get out Pendulum Monsters, things should be even again. Right Nigel?" Matthew asked, but got not response, "Nigel? Hey Nigel what are yo-" he said, looking at his brother, who seemed to have stopped and looked straight ahead.

"What are you looking at-" he said, then turned to see what Nigel was looking at, "What are you-" Oliver went to say, but Matthew grabbed his face, and turned it to where the other two were looking.

And what they were looking at was a funny sight to behold, there standing outside of a sweet shop, was Azara, with Ruby at her side, gazing into the window where all sorts of sweets were arranged to be looked at, and to make it a bit more funnier was the fact that Azara was drooling in delight, more so than the dog.

"Yummy..." she whispered to herself, "Azara! What are you doing here?" Nigel said, scaring Azara out of her delicious thoughts. "AHHHHH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!" she screamed out.

"About a minute..." Oliver said sweat dropping, "What's up with you? We thought you'd be at You Show already." Matthew said. "Well..." she began...

* * *

Five minutes later, the four walked out of the sweet shop, where Ruby was waiting and the four (plus one dog) started to make their way to You Show.

"What's been on your mind?" Oliver asked, biting into his favourite sweets, "Nothing much just needed to get out for a bit..." she said licking her lollipop. "Is this about what happened at You Show on Saturday?" Nigel asked, biting into some of his rock candy.

"A bit… That and the rumor going around about the attacks." she said, "Oh that…" Matthew said, "Did you hear that one guy was found outside of a hospital, and may be a victim that escaped?" Oliver said.

What Oliver was talking about was that on the Sunday after the events of You Show, in the morning a guys was found right outside the hospital, with serious burns around his wrist and neck, the authorities are baffled where he received such injuries.

"Nah! He can't be, they released pictures that showed that the guy was shocked by something… Plus the rumor going around about the attacks, not one victim has been found, it's like they vanished, if the guy was a victim, he would have disappeared like the rest." Matthew explained.

"But I think I do know where the guy got the shock burns from..." he said, "Where?" Azara asked, "Are you talking about the Underground Circuit?" Nigel asked speaking up, shocking her, "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"The three of us went to see one once… But how do you know about it?" Matthew asked suspiciously, with her getting red in the face.

"I don't like to talk about this, but I actually was going to enter once." she said, shocking the three. "Are you insane! Going to see one is one thing, but actually Dueling in there is crazier!" Oliver snapped, "It's- It's not like I wanted to do it, but I needed the money, but then this tournament happened-" she said.

"Reiji's mother did say you were in a private tournament once… What was your life like before?" Matthew asked, after saying this Azara went quiet, "I-I don't want to talk about it..." she said weakly. They understood and dropped that subject.

"Alright you were going to enter, but do you know who you were going to Duel?" Oliver asked, "They didn't give me his actual name, but I think they said he went by the name 'The Collector'." she said, making Nigel stiffen up at the name, that was the stage name for Apollo Cronus, who Nigel had Dueled last year.

"You okay Nigel?" she asked, seeing that he looked a bit pale, "... I-" he went to say, ***Beep! Beep!*** All four of their Duel Disk went off. "Hold on..." she said, then checked her Duel Disk with the other three following her lead.

All four seemed to have gotten the same message, which was…

Sender: Yuzu Hiragi

 _Can you guys meet me at Warehouse 52, where the incident happened? It's important, plz hurry!_

 _Yuzu_

Was what the message said, "Yuzu wants to meet up..." Azara said, "Same!" Matthew and Oliver said as well, while Nigel nodded to confirm he got the same message. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said, as she rushed off, with Ruby behind her, with them then taking off after her.

* * *

At the same time a bit further into the city, was Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto standing outside of an alleyway, that had been blocked up with keep out tape.

This is where Professor Marco was attacked! Down this alleyway..." Masumi said, both Hokuto and Yaiba looked into the alleyway, seeing that it was dark within said alleyway.

"What gave it away? The keep out tape!" Yaiba retorted, "Someone wants to keep this behind closed doors." Hokuto said, while Masumi started to go under the tape, "Let's go find out what happened." she said, then travelled further in, with Yaiba and Hokuto following her.

"It sure is creepy in here..." Yaiba said nervously, "Smells just as bad too..." Hokuto added, holding his nose in disgust, "Smells like someone died here..." he added, then bumped into Yaiba who had stopped, "What the hell-" he said, but then realised why Yaiba had stopped… the reason was that Masumi had stopped to glare back at him.

"Sorry..." he said weakly, while she just turned and walked again, "What?" he said, getting a look from Yaiba. "Moron..." he said and started to catch up with Masumi.

Further in, they started to hear people talking, "Get forensic to get a look at this!" one voice said, so the three walked a bit faster, and hid around the corner, where they peeked around, and were shocked at what they saw.

It wasn't all the Elite Duellist there doing their job, but the large claw like marking scattered about the walls. "What the- What caused all this?" Yaiba exclaimed loudly, "What was that?" one the Elites asked, with them all looking at their direction. "Busted!" Hokuto said, as the older lot ran up to them.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" one of them asked, "Ummm...", "Errr...", "We're here to find out what happened to Professor Marco!" Hokuto, Yaiba and Masumi said in that order. With another Elite Duellist hearing this. "Students maybe?" he said as he approached them.

"I'm from the LDS's Advanced Fusion Summoning Course!" Masumi said, "Advanced Synchro Summoning!" Yaiba declared, "And I'm from the Advanced Xyz Summoning Course!" Hokuto said, with this making the one that came over to dismiss the others to go back.

"That would make you all a part of LDS?" he said, "Right!" they said back, "How did you find out about this?" he asked, "A rumor has been going around that people have been attacked recently..." Masumi said then paused, "And that Professor Marco was the latest victim." she explained.

"Look we just want to know what's going on!" she added, "I heard that he was an International Spy or whatnot!" Yaiba said, "I heard that he was abducted by aliens!" Hokuto said, "So what really happened?" Masumi asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say anything to anyone, however your concern will be noted..." the Elite said, with this upsetting Masumi, "Don't worry, we'll find out what happened soon… But for now, you need to go home, study and pratice." he said, "Professor Marco would've wanted that for you lot, right?" he asked, with them nodding.

"Oh and one more thing..." he said, with them listening, "This places is off limits to all but us, so you lot need to go and forget what you saw here, understood?" he added, while two other Elites came over, "Take these three back out of the alleyway!" he ordered the two, who nodded and started to guild the three back out.

A few minutes later, they were back at the start to the alley way, where the two Elites made their way back in. "Man they were so cool! How do I get to be like them?" Yaiba asked, Hokuto answered while Masumi thought to herself.

" _There must be another lead..._ " she thought, then remembered something, the incident that caused what happened on Saturday. Upon remembering this, she suddenly took off, "Huh? Where you going?" Yaiba shouted to her.

"To follow another lead!" she shouted back, "Another lead?" Hokuto asked confused, "Wow she's determined!" Yaiba added.

* * *

 **Warehouse 52**

Within the building of the now partially destroyed Warehouse was Ronald, this was where Yuto had told him to meet up, he had been waiting for about 10 minutes just to make sure the coast was clear.

Above him was Yuto, doing the same thing as Ronald, " _It's been long enough, no ones coming!_ " he thought, "Seems the coast is clear..." Ronald said to no one in particular, but hinting if Yuto was in the building he could come out now.

As Yuto was about to make himself known to his comrade, "This is it!" a voice said from outside, shocking both Ronald and Yuto, with Yuto going back to hiding, while Ronald panicked at trying to find a spot… He couldn't.

" _Crap! Who the hell is here?_ " he thought, arming his Duel Disk, ready to fight off who it was, but he didn't need to as coming through the doorway was Yuzu, dragging Sora with her. " _It's just them..._ " he thought with a sigh.

Above him however, Yuto was having a similar thought, " _It's her! What is she doing here?_ " he thought, then noticed who she was with, " _With a Fusion Scum no less?_ " he thought with anger. Thinking that she had been captured.

"Ronald!? What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked him, "Err… I just wanted to see the warehouse that caused the events to start at You Show was like." he lied, with this making Yuto a bit guilty, having clearly gotten some people in trouble due to him, not that he knew why it involved them somehow.

"And I should be asking you that as well!" Ronald said back to them, hoping to get pass him being here, "Nobody asked you! Sora said, "You just did idiot!" Ronald retorted with a glare, with the two getting in each others faces.

"Knock it off you two!" Yuzu snapped breaking them up, "The others should be here soon!" she added, confusing the two plus Yuto. " _Others?_ " they thought.

"Yuzu? Are you in here?" a voice said from outside, "In here!" she said to the open door, with the lot coming in, it was Azara, Matthew, Nigel, Oliver and Ruby.

"We got here as fast as we could, what did you you want?" Matthew asked her, "Yeah…" Sora said, walking about, "You never explained what you needed from me, or these lot." he said, while Ruby sniffed about for something.

All personal in question turned to face Yuzu, who was standing straight, but then. "Please teach me!" she asked, with her putting her hands together in a bow. "Teach you what?" Oliver asked.

"The Extra Deck Summons!" she said, shocking the lot, plus Yuto, "Really, you want us to teach you one of them?" Azara asked, a bit touched that she wanted them to teach her.

"Yeah… After that Duel against Masumi…" she said, then blushed, "And Yuya, for encouraging me..." she added, with the lot minus Yuto smirked at this, " _Who's Yuya?_ " Yuto thought, he could've sworn he heard that name from somewhere.

"I figure that I need to improve my Deck!" she finished, "Sure, I'd be happy to help!" Matthew said smiling, "What makes you think she wants your help? She may want to go for Fusion Summoning!" Sora retorted, "What about Synchro?" Azara suggested looking at Nigel, who nodded to her.

"How about you ask which one she wants to go for!" Ronald said, breaking the argument up, "Right, so which method do you want to learn?" Sora asked smiling, thinking she would make the right choice (him).

"... All of them!" Yuzu said, shocking them all, plus Yuto, while Ruby was still sniffing about, "All- all of them?" Matthew asked slowly, "Yeah, if Reiji can do it, then so can I" she said determined and serious.

"I don't know, two methods is one thing, but all three-" Oliver said, "Four, if you include Ritual." Nigel said, "Right, but four is a bit extreme." he finished.

"You just need to teach me them, I'll figure out how to incorporate them all into my Deck. Please?" she said, the group looked at one another, before deciding, "Sure!" they all said, "Thank you..." she said smiling.

"Right we need to get organized for this, you want this done by before the ARC League starts, Right?" Matthew asked her, with her nodding yes. "So we'll need to take turns in teaching her." he said, "First we need to figure out which Method she wants to learn first." Azara said.

"I'd say Fusion, since that is technically the easiest and simplest of the lot." Nigel said, ignoring the glare he got from Sora. "What do you think Yuzu?" Matthew asked her, "Sure Fusion will be fine!" she said, with Oliver reaching into his pocket.

"Well then, the most important card needed for Fusion Summoning, is this!" he said, holding out a Polymerization card for her, "As you know from watching me and Sora Duel, this card is Polymerization, which is what let's us Fusion Summon!" he said.

"It's pretty much what Fusion Summoning revolves around." Sora added, but he was a bit confused now, " _Why am I doing this? I know I'm a nice guy, but I didn't think I'd get roped into this..._ " he thought looking at the group as they gave Yuzu more tips.

"So what you do is send the Material from your Hand or Field to the Graveyard if I activate this card, then I can Fusion Summon!" she said, "Correct, now-" Azara went to say, but notice that Ruby was growling at something, she was looking straight up at something that was above them.

"What's wrong girl?" she asked her canine companion, while this happened, Sora looked at the ceiling, while Ronald looked a bit nervous. "Someone's up there!" Sora said, with this shocking the group minus Ronald, and making Yuto move about.

This of course made Sora run after him, by jumping onto some boxes to reach him, "What are you doing?" Yuzu cried out, while Sora armed his Duel Disk, while Yuto jumped down, with Sora now hot on his tail.

"It's him!" Nigel, Azara and Yuzu yelled out, "Who?" Matthew and Oliver asked, "The guy who attacked Sawatari!" Nigel declared, shocking his brothers, who then narrowed their eyes and armed their Duel Disk as well, followed by Nigel.

With Yuto, he too had armed his Duel Disk, jumped onto the wall, turned, then jumped and headed straight for Sora, their energy blades clashed with them being pushed back a few feet.

"Alright you, talk!" Sora demanded, but his opponent stayed quiet, "Your not from here are you?" he added, thinking of where he came from, due to the fact that he recognised the Duel Disk Yuto wore.

"Neither are you!" Yuto said, "It is you isn't it?" Yuzu asked Yuto, making him look at her, "Who?" Sora asked, having not heard what the lot said earlier. "Sora he's the one that attacked Sawatari!" Azara said.

"Are you behind the attacks going about lately?" Matthew asked, as he, Nigel and Oliver had helped Sora, by making a square formation around Yuto. "Talk, what are you planning?" Oliver said serious with a glare.

"Attacks?" Sora asked them, "Some Duelist are being attacked recently..." Matthew said, "And most if not all of them were from LDS!" Nigel said, this time no one was shocked at him speaking, it was too serious for that at the moment.

"So that's what the heightened security was about." Sora said to himself, remembering what happened at LDS before this happened. "Well if this is true, then you need to explain yourself mister!" he declared.

"Make sure he can't get any!" Azara said, getting her Duel Disk ready as well, meanwhile Ronald was to one side, sweating, not sure who to help, if he helped them, Yuto and Shun may see him as a traitor, but if he helped Yuto, then the group would get suspicious of him. " _Damn it! I can't help without getting into trouble with either side_ " he thought gritting his teeth.

"He can start by telling us who he is!" Yuzu said, "Why did you Duel Sawatari? Why are you doing this? And why are you going after LDS?" she asked, suddenly the door opened, "Answer the questions!" a voice demanded.

This made all of them turn to look at the doorway to see said speaker, who happened to be Masumi standing there. "Masumi!? What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked, while the rest of the You Show group glared at Masumi, who ignored them.

"Who are you and what happened to Professor Marco?" Masumi demanded, "Marco?" Oliver asked, "My teacher for the Advanced Fusion Course." she replied, "Now I'll ask this one more time. Where is he?" she added, getting her Duel Disk out of her holder.

However Yuto was still quiet, looking around to try and find a way out, "Fine, if you won't answer, then I'll Duel the answers out of you!" she threatened.

"Now wait a minute! What gives you the right to just come in and do what you-" Yuzu said, but Masumi cut her off, "I don't have time for you, so move it!" she said.

"What makes you think he's involved with the disappearances?" Azara asked her, "If we Duel, and he Xyz Summons that Dragon Sawatari talked about, then we'll know it was him." Masumi said back, clearly tired of them getting in her way.

"Xyz Summon?" Sora gritting out, now knowing where Yuto came from, "Enough talking! Let's get this over with!" she yelled out as her Duel Disk's blade activated. "Stop! Your not going to get anything if you do it that way." Yuzu said, standing in front of her.

" _This is bad, I can't get out of this, not without hurting them._ " Yuto thought stilling looking around, but then saw a bright light, "Hmm?" he said, "What are you-" Matthew said, but then also noticed the light as well.

Said light was coming from Yuzu's bracelet, which was glowing brighter by the second, with this shocking everyone, and forcing them to close their eyes.

When the light had stopped, they opened their eyes slowly, but widened them when they discovered that Yuto had somehow vanished. "Where the hell did he go?" Ronald yelled out, with the group that was surrounding him looking around in confusion.

"He-he vanished..." Yuzu got out slowly, " _Just like last time..._ " she thought remember when he disappeared, then Yuya showed up after…

Speaking of Yuya, "Yuzu!" a voice cried out, making them all turn to look out the doorway, to see Yuya and someone with him. "There you are!" he said, "Yuya?" Yuzu said, "Thank god, your dad was worried, and you won't answer my calls..." he said, "And I'm sorry about earlier." he added, remembering that he may have hurt her feelings.

"So that's how it is! You two are working together!" Masumi suddenly said, "You let him get away!" she added, now angry, "Masumi? And you guys? What are you-" he went to say, but Masumi then got in his face.

"Talk! Where is he? Where is Professor Marco?" she demanded, grabbing him by the collar, "Professor Marco? I haven't done anything!" he defended, "Don't lie to me, you're clearly working with that guy." she said.

"Who?" he said, really confused, "Let him go!" Andy said, who happened to be the guy with Yuya, "What's going on?" he asked them, "The guy that attacked Sawatari was right here!" Yuzu explained to them, shocking Yuya and Andy, who heard about the incident.

"He was!? Where is he now?" Yuya asked serious, hoping to find the guy that got him in trouble with LDS, "He vanished… Just before you got here Yuya." Azara said, "Just like before." Yuzu added, staring at her bracelet.

"Really?" he said, "You know where he is don't you?" Masumi got out, now frustrated, "Look there he is!" Andy suddenly said, pointing to his left. "Huh?" the lot said, "Over there, on the roof, he's getting further away!" he said.

"Move it!" Masumi shouted pushing Yuya out of the way, "Did you get a look at the guy?" Yuya asked, seeing that Masumi was now long gone, with everyone coming closer to hear. "Nope! I lied!" he said, this made the lot fall over in shock. They then started to pick themselves up.

"Well now that that's done, let's start your training Yuzu!" Sora said, "Training?" Yuya asked, confused, "Yeah, Yuzu asked us to teach her Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning!" Oliver said to him.

"Really?" he asked again, "Yeah, but I think she personally wanted-" Sora said, "Sora! Oliver! I think Yuzu wanted to keep this quiet!" Azara scolded the two, looking at Yuzu who was staring at her bracelet again. "Really? What did you want that for? A Surprise for the ARC League?" Andy asked.

"Oh yeah, guys this is-" Yuya to introduce Andy, but "Hey Andy!" Matthew, Nigel, Azara and Ronald said, "Hey!" Andy said back, "Wait! You guys already know who he is?" Yuya asked shocked, "Yeah, we talk to other people besides you." Oliver said, making Yuya a bit upset for not thinking of that.

"You were saying?" Nigel said, with this shocking the group that time, serious time was over, "Oh that, listen, I've found my next four Duels!" he said, "Really?" Yuzu said, "Technically yes and no, see Nico Smiley said he would find them for me!" he said with a small laugh.

"Now all I need to do is win them, and I'm in the tournament!" he declared confidently, "Tournament?" both Ronald and Sora asked confused. "The annual Dueling Tournament that takes place every year." Azara explained.

"Really, that's sounds like fun, can I enter?" Sora asked, "Sure… if you've Dueled about 50 times, and won 30 of them." Yuya said shocking both Sora and Ronald, "That's not fair!" Sora whined, "Hold on, I think Nico said, something about a different way to get in, I think it was winning 6 Duels in a row." he said.

"Well that will be easy!" Sora said, having cheered up instantly, while Ronald was also relieved, "That'll be easy for me too." he said, "Would Nico be willing to get me some Duels?" Sora asked nicely, "Sure! Any one else need any Duels?" Yuya asked.

"Get me 2!" Matthew asked, "Same!" Oliver asked, with Nigel nodding yes, while holding up two fingers, signalling that many. "Same for me with Sora!" Ronald asked "Azara?" he asked her, "Yes please! I need 2 as well." she said, calming Ruby down.

"Then I'll talk to Nico about them." Yuya said, then looking at Yuzu, who was looking at her bracelet once more, he then smiled slighty, " _Looks like I'm not the only one trying to get better._ " he thought.

Meanwhile with Yuzu, she was staring hard at said bracelet, while picturing Yuto's appearance, " _Just who is that guy? What is he doing? And why have I got this bad feeling like something's going to happen._ " she thought.

* * *

 **21:32 PM**

Within the city, looking up at the LDS building from afar from a rooftop, was Yuto, his partner, Shun was on a different rooftop, " _Damn it, there goes that..._ " he thought thinking about what happened earlier, hoping to get some info from Ronald, who he noticed at the time was just standing there when he was confronted by them.

" _He must know them, that's why he didn't try and help me, they would've gotten suspicious of him..._ " he added, while scanning the LDS building for something, " _That's mean he's close to 'Ruri' and that red haired girl._ " he added.

"I'll call him later to find out what he knows about them." he said, hoping to find out if that was Ruri or not, he was however starting to doubt if that was in fact Ruri or not, due to the fact that 'Ruri' was willing to learn Fusion, and the real Ruri wouldn't do that.

"I'll get to the bottom of this..." he got out, as he finished scanning, and decided to return to the factory, with Shun doing the same.

End of Chapter 18

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for so long, but the reason for it taking so long was work of course… That and I had finished this chapter a while ago… but… I accidentally deleted it the first time, and that bummed me out for a bit.**

 **So I took a month long break, and now I'm all better now.**

 **Oh, and I've also decided to start a new story, a Yugioh VRAINS one to be exact, it will have OC's like this one, so if you're interested, the info to submit an OC for that story will be on the bottom of the first chapter of that story…**

 **And yes, it was hinted before, about chapter 11, that Yuzu in this story will learn more than just Fusion, I was really disappointed with the anime that only Yuya got Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, while she got one... Sure Yuya didn't Synchro Summon for a while after Nirvana High Paladin , but not the point, I've got ideas for Melodious Extra Deck monster for her, and I'm going to use them...**

 **Anyways, I'll see you next time!**


	19. A Recipe for Disaster

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monster's speaking or Summoning Chants_ "

* * *

 **Sakaki Residences, (10:30 PM)**

Within the home of the Sakaki household, Yuya was in his room, on the floor with all his cards in his Deck layed out so he knew what he had to use. "This is it… Tomorrow starts the beginning of my 4 Duels..." he said.

After School today, the teachers had told them, that they were to be given a break, but this break was to be used for trying to get the necessary Duels needed to compete in the Miami ARC League Championship. The break would last until the end of the Championship, and that started in two weeks time.

They of course were given out homework as well, just so they could manage to not fall behind in school, "Everything seems fine… but maybe I should add some of the others cards I haven't used yet..." he said to himself.

"But still… It would be nice to know where those Extra Deck cards are… That could really help me..." he said, he had been searching low and high for these Extra Deck cards, which he knew existed, he hadn't just made them up… He thought at first, but was slowly losing confidence in that he would find them.

"I need them, it will help proof what Reiji was going on about..." he said, remembering the very words Reiji spoke about during their Duel. "If it is true, then I'll be the first to make it a reality…" he said, confidently… But got depressed just as quickly, "But where they?" he whined out loud, falling onto his back…

* * *

 **Azara's Apartment, (same time)**

Currently in bed, but sitting up right and reading a book was Azara in her sleeping clothes, with Ruby curled up on her right side, the book she was reading was about Fusion Summoning… for Dummies. Not that she was dumb or anything, but she wanted to make Yuzu's training as simple as possible, hence the book. She was sure Nigel and the others were doing the same.

"Can you believe it Ruby?" she said out loud, putting the book down, "I can't believe I get to teach someone how to Fusion Summon! I mean sure, I have to share the teaching with like 2 other people, but still..." she said happily to herself, while her companion slept peacefully.

"I wonder how Nigel will go about teaching her Synchro Summoning? It might be tricky, seeing that he may have to talk outside of a Duel, or he may go straight into a Duel..." she said thinking about the Synchro Summoning triplet of the Denisu Brother… But then her thoughts quickly changed from wondering how he would teach… To something... Else.

These new thoughts quickly made her blush, and shake them away, "What?! Why would I think of Nigel like that?" she asked herself with slight shock, "I mean sure, the Triplets are a bit cute, each having a quirk that makes them stand out..." she said, getting a fainter blush as she said this.

Yes she did find the three cute, but she couldn't place why Nigel stood out to her… "It has to be something..." she said, suddenly Ruby lightly growled, alerting her, "Oh! Sorry girl, just thinking to myself..." she said patting the dog, and calming her down back into her sleep. After that she looked at her alarm clock, and saw the time.

"May as well go to bed, Yuzu said that her school was given them a break for the Championship coming up..." she said then turned off the bedside light, put her book to the side, and tucked herself in, "Hopefully I can help her with this..." she muttered and that was the last time she said before drifting off to sleep…

* * *

 **Abandon Factory, (11:23 PM)**

Within the confines of the building, both Yuto and Shun were sleeping lightly, a habit that had reared its head during the invasion. ***** **Screech** ***** The door leading into the building, which was rusty opened with a screech, waking the two up.

"Yuto? Shun?" a voice familiar to them echoed through out the building, "Ronald!?" Shun asked confused, the two then jumped down to meet the person, who was in fact Ronald, who flinched slightly at them appearing out from above, "It is him!" he said shocked.

"Oh good, I did find the right place..." Ronald said, confusing Shun, "Oh. Yuto sent me your location after the failed meet up." he explained to Shun, who nodded in understanding, he had been informed about the meet up failing.

"Well, now that you're here, why are you here in this Dimension?" Shun asked, "It was about a couple of days after you two left..." he went to say, "During that time, the resistance was being pushed back more aggressively..." he said slowly, thinking back to some of their comrades that had fallen during that.

"Kelly wasn't helping by shouting all the time, so I decided to come here, and report back to our Dimension if Fusion had attacked here..." he finished, "They haven't at the moment..." he added, "What are you talking about, Fusion is already in this Dimension!" Shun growled at him.

"While me and Yuto have been here, we've been taking out Fusion users, mostly from LDS, which we know the Professor ran before taking over Fusion!" he said annoyed. "But that doesn't make since, Fusion was already in this Dimension, from what I found out about Kaiba Corp..." Ronald said.

"Wait! You really are the ones behind the attacks?!" he yelled out, "Yes..." Yuto said reluctantly, "Well thanks a lot! You almost got me and the school I signed up for in trouble!" he barked out, "A school?! You signed up for a school, while in a middle of a war?!" Shun growled out, grabbing Ronald by the collar.

"I did it to make a cover story for myself…" Ronald growled back, grabbing Shun's hand on his collar, making him let go, "That…" he muttered, "And I did it to find out how Yusho came to Xyz..." he said, just loud enough for them to hear, and react in shock.

"Yusho! As in Yusho Sakaki!?" Yuto asked remembering the man that taught them a bit, "Yeah, turns out he was from this Dimension, and owned a Duel School, called You Show..." he explained, "I thought that during the invasion, he somehow came back here, but the people here said that he hasn't been seen for over 3 years..." he said.

"3 Years? That's about the time he showed up in Heartland..." Shun said, remembering the man that put on the amazing shows with his monsters. While he thought of this, Yuto pulled Ronald over to the side.

"What?" he asked confused, "That girl that was with you, during when we were meant to met up..." Yuto said, "Which one?" he asked, "The pink haired girl, who is she?" he asked, making sure Shun didn't hear, which he didn't.

"Her? Her name is Yuzu Hiragi. Why?" Ronald making Yuto sigh in defeat, " _So its not Ruri..._ " he thought sad, he then looked up to see Ronald staring at him intently, "Its just that..." Yuto looked over Ronald's shoulder to watch Shun, who was not looking or listening to them. "Between you and me, this Yuzu looks like Shun's sister, Ruri." he explained.

This news shocked Ronald, "He has a sister?" he asked, at this, Yuto pulled out a photo, which contained, Ruri with her arms around a reluctant Yuto and Shun, "Wow, she does look like Yuzu..." whispered, he then looked up at Yuto, staring at him." "Something… wrong?" he asked him. "Nothing… It just that you look like Yuya for some strange reason, that or he looks like you..." he muttered, then went back over to Shun to talk about their plans…

" _Yuya? Where have I heard that name before..._ " he thought, trying to remember, " _I think Ru- I mean Yuzu, called me that when we first saw each other..._ " he thought. "Maybe that other girl will know..." he said, remembering the girl with crimson coloured hair, "But first I need to find her… he said…

* * *

 **Hiragi Residences, the next morning (8:30 AM)**

As the students of Miami Prep School had time off, Yuzu was using the time to sleep in, as she had already qualified for the Youth Junior Division, "Yuzu, There's a package for you!" her father shouted for her, making her stir slightly. "Hmm..." she hummed as she started to wake up with a stretch.

"Package?..." she muttered still asleep, "I haven't ordered anything-" she said, but quickly realised something, "My cards are here!" she said more awake, she then rushed out of bed, and while still in her pyjamas, which consisted of a lavander night vest and trouser and her hair let down. She rushed out of her room, down the stairs, and snatched the parcel her father was holding out of his hands, "Hey!" he yelled back, as she rushed back into her room.

"Thanks dad!" she yelled from her room, before locking the door. She then placed the parcel down on her desk, and opened it, where she discovered the cards that she had ordered, "There finally here..." she said to herself, looking through the cards.

"Now that I have them, I can properly begin my training..." she said to herself, thinking about the plans that she had with her new teachers, Azara, Sora, Ronald, Matthew, Nigel and Oliver. " _Hopefully, this will help me help Yuya..._ " she thought, thinking about her best friend… " _And the others of course!_ " she added, not realising she was slightly blushing.

"Well, I better get ready, Oliver said that Nico managed to get him a Duel today at about 11, as well as Nigel and Matthew after his." she said then looked at the time, she had a while before that so she then made her way to go have a shower.

"Yuya said that he had his first Duel today, I hope it goes well." she said to herself…

* * *

 **Sakaki Residences (same time)**

Having just washed his face, he exited the bathroom, where he encountered En and Core… along with the other strays his mother picked up, Watt, which was a black bulldog, Kilo, a poodle, and two new cats, one strangely had a moustache, or what appeared like one in it's fur.

" ***Sigh*** Mom must have gotten two new strays..." Yuya sighed to himself, his mother couldn't say no to a defenceless and homeless pets. But he didn't mind most of the time… Well, there was one stray he didn't like being here, and it wasn't a dog or cat.

Speaking of said stray, Sora was sitting down at the table, while Yuko dealt with breakfast, "Morning Yuya!" Sora said, " _Speak of the Devil, and he shall come..._ " he thought to himself with a laugh.

"You're here as usual." Yuya said to Sora, "What do you expect? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Sora said to him, "We both need it, you have your first Duel today, along with me with my first two!" he added.

"Speaking of your Duels, are you having Yuzu watch, to gain experience?" Yuya asked, "Not today, Oliver is going to teach her the basics of Fusion Summoning, but I would like to be there, to tell them properly though..." he said smugly.

" _How can he be so cocky and not realise he just insulted someone?_ " Yuya thought, "So mom, when is breakfast?" he asked his mother, who was sweating as she concentrated on her cooking. "Sorry you two, but it will be a while." she answered, shocking the two, mostly Sora.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Just trying to make Sunrise Pork-loaf Surprise, but the recipe is a bit difficult to follow..." she answered, "Why are you making that? Also what's wrong with Pancakes?" he asked.

"I would, but this recipe is the new talk of the town, so I figured I'd give it a try, it was created by a famous chef called Michio." she said, " _Michio? I could of swore I've heard that somewhere..._ " Yuya said to himself.

"Is there anything else we can have? We've got a big day ahead of us." he said, "Sorry Yuya, but I don't have time to do anything else, could you wait a while longer?" she asked, losing some patient, "But I need to get going by..." he said, looking at his Duel Disk for the time, it telling him that it was now 8:45 AM, "Quarter to nine! I gotta get going!" he yelled out, rushing outside, not before grabbing a red apple from the table.

"Hey! That was mine!" Sora shouted at him, "You eat here for free, get over it!" Yuya yelled back, slamming the door behind, snapping Yuko out of her concentration, "Damn it! I messed up, now I have to start over..." she muttered, while Sora pouted at this…

* * *

 **Denisu Residences, (9:00 AM)**

Currently the three identical brothers were sitting down, eating their breakfast, their mother had already gone to work, "So what do you plan to teach Yuzu first?" Matthew asked the younger of the three, Oliver.

"Don't really know, of course Fusion, but I could through many ways, but it depends on the cards I get for the Duel." Oliver answered, "What are you two going to do while you wait?" he asked, "Do part of the chemistry assignment while I wait until my Duel later, you Nigel?" Matthew said, looking at the middle triplet, who was lost in thought.

"Nigel? Nigel? Niiiigeeel…." Matthew said, waving a hand in front of his face, but still no response, "NIGEL!" Oliver yelled out, snapping him out of his train of thought, "… Huh?" he said, "What's with you? You're normally so focused in the morning. What's up?" Matthew asked.

"Not much..." he said blushing slightly, which Oliver saw, "OMG! Did you wake up with a-" he went to say, but Matthew slapped him with hand over his mouth, "We don't ask that kind of thing moron!" Matthew hissed out.

"No!… It's just that I had a weird dream last night." Nigel answered, with Matthew taking his hand away from Oliver's mouth. "It wasn't a-" "Don't even think about!" the older said, stopping the younger from finishing, knowing what he was going to say.

"It involved… Azara for some reason." Nigel said, "Azara? Why would you-" Matthew said, but realised why, which caused him to suddenly smirk and grin, "What's do you know?" Oliver asked, with Matthew whispering into his ear, what he said also made Oliver smirk and grin, the two then smirked at Nigel…

…

…

…

"What?" Nigel asked, slightly creeped out by the smirking, and shit eating grins, they still continued, "Seriously what?!" he asked, "Oh nothing..." the two said in unison, making them all suddenly shiver.

"Okay, we agreed to never do that again, remember?" Matthew said, "What were you smirking about?" Nigel asked, "That's for us to know, and for you to figure out yourself..." Oliver said, he then got up and left for his room to get ready.

"Matthew?" he asked, "Like he said, figure it out yourself, it's your dream." he said, he too then walked off to his room, "What's does it have to do with my dream?" he asked, not getting a response… "Rude!" he huffed out…

* * *

 **Maiami City, (9:30 AM)**

Within the City, Yuya was walking about, his stomach growling out in hunger and pain, "Stupid apple, not a good start to the day..." he mumbled to himself, "Now I'm going to starve before I get to my Duel..." he moaned… But then a wonderful smell, entered his nostrils, making him smile in delight.

"Wow… That smells delicious, maybe I can get a decent meal before my Duel!" he perked up, running off, following his nose to the smell that he had enjoyed, he found himself of the building the smell came from.

"Is this it? Chairman's Flavour Factory?" he said reading the sign above, "Wait, isn't this the place for my Duel?" he said taking his Duel Disk out again, which he went through, and found out that the building was the right place.

"It is, so where is-", "Yuya my boy, you made it!" Nico Smiley said, scaring Yuya from finishing, "Right this way sir!" he added, sounding like a waiter, taking a customer to their table, "Really? My Duel is in there?" he asked, walking into the building.

A few minutes later, he found himself with standing on top of a large Duel Arena, with a multi coloured flower the middle, he also caught a whiff of the same smell as before, "There it is again..." he said, licking his lips.

"Allow me to introduce your opponent, The Cooking Duel Prince, Michio Mokota!" Nico's voice from the com system said, as appearing from a trap door elevator, along with some cooking equipment, was a young man with orange hair, with a red bang that hanged down the front, his eyes were squinted, had pale skin and freckles. For clothing he had a white undershirt, covered by light pink shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up, and a dark blue waistcoat over those, with a red cross tie around his neck. For his trousers, they were cream in colour, but there was a spiral of yellow going around the legs, and finally he had brown dress shoes.

"Hello! Nice to meet you Yuya, my name as mentioned before is Michio." Michio said walking up to Yuya, who was stunned, "Michio!? I knew I heard that name before!" Yuya said, a bit stern, "Oh are you a fan?" Michio asked.

"No, but my mum is, and because of you, I had to skip out on breakfast!" Yuya ranted, and he would've done more, but his stomach growled, silencing him with hunger pains, "Oh! Well, sorry about that." Michio said, with Nico then appearing by their side.

"Not only is Michio a famous young chef, but also an amazing Duelist to boot!" Nico said, "Due to this, he's packed quite a gathering of fans that want to make what he makes!" he added, gesturing to the viewing box around the arena, where Yuya could see into, but he noticed a lot of the crowd was middle aged woman, a few older than that and some younger, like around his age nearly.

Just then Yuya's stomach growled again, making Yuya blush, "S-Sorry, but the smells in here are too irresistible." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, how about this, after we've dueled, and you win, I whip up an amazing meal for you." Michio said.

"Really? Thanks, that would be-", "Listen you!" Yuya was cut off, he turned to his left to see a man, somewhat dressed like royalty and a woman, arguing, "Why did you agree to this Duel? My son has already met the requirements to qualify for this years Championship, and then you go and push him into a Duel that could jeopardise his chances!" the woman barked at the man.

"Son? I'm guessing she's your mother?" Yuya guessed to Michio, who nodded yes, "Mom! Please it's fine." Michio said, cutting into the conversation with his mother. "I want to have this Duel, after all Yuya Sakaki is the Duelist that defeated Strong Ishijima, not an easy task!" he said, complimenting Yuya who was flattered, much to Nico's annoyance.

"Besides, this Duel won't make a change, he'll be a quick snack for me!" he added, much to Yuya's annoyance. "Of course you will Michio, this will be a cake walk for you, and this will show those LDS people what's what!" his mother said, with this mother and son walked off, to get ready.

"Big Bro Yuya!" a voice said, making Yuya turn to see Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya, "What are you three doing here?" he asked, "We couldn't miss seeing your first step to becoming a Pro, now could we?" Tatsuya said.

"That and the smells in here and giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said, doing his dance, getting stares from Ayu and Tatsuya, "What?" he asked, making Yuya laugh slightly, "Well, thanks for this guys, but you should get to your sits soon, the match will begin in a couple of minutes, I think." Yuya said.

"Alright! Good luck!" Ayu said, the three then walked off. A few minutes later, the Arena was now vacant except for Yuya and Michio. "Okay everybody, are we ready to see a spectacular Duel!?" Nico shouted over a mic, with the crowd cheering at this.

"Here today, we have the rising Star of the Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki!" he shouted, letting Yuya wave, he got some applause for his introduction, "And for his challenger, the Cooking Duel Prince of the kitchen, Michio Mokota!" he shouted, with Michio bowing, and getting a major applause for him, much to Yuya's annoyance. " _We can tell who's the crowd favourite..._ " Yuya thought sarcastically.

"Now I introduce to you, Chairman Father!" he shouted out, and rising from a pedestal was the man from before. "Cooking is a quest, a quest that will determine the best of the best, this too applies in Dueling itself." Father said, "These two Duelist are about to start their Quest to see who is the better of the two, for that reason, it would be befitting for them to Duel on this! I activate the Action Field, Chaos Kitchen!" he yelled out.

The Arc System then activated, and caused the field to materialise, a few seconds later, both Yuya and Michio were standing within a giant kitchen, with plates floating about, here and there, as well as giant vegetables about as well.

"Man, this makes me feel like ten inches tall..." Yuya muttered looking around, "It's perfect! Now I can not only show off my Cooking skill, but also my Dueling Skills!" Michio said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Plus, this will be the Duel that you get served up some defeat!" he mocked, "I think you read the menu wrong, it's your defeat, not mine!" Yuya retorted, then activated his Duel Disk. "Duelist locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing with their monsters!" Yuya said.

"They'll cook up and wonderous meal, as well as a spectacular fight for you to enjoy!" Michio shouted back. "It's time to start, with the latest and greatest evolution for Dueling!" Yuya said back.

"ACTION..." the crowd said, the bubble with the Action Cards in it then popped, making both Yuya and Michio draw five cards each. "DUEL!" the two yelled out.

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Michio's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I shall go first, after all the master must show the student how to cook!" Michio said, "Now to start, I use the freshest ingredients possible, and one of them will be this little guy, so I now Normal Summon Cookmate Chickwheat!" he said, placing the card on his blade, making a young chick in a wheat bag to appear.

 **Cookmate Chickwheat: Level: 2, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 100/** 400

"Let's cook!" he yelled, jumping onto Chickwheat's back, unaware he was too much for the wheat bird. The two then raced off, heading towards the giant bread maker, Chickwheat jumped, and when close enough, Michio jumped off it, much to his monster's shock. He landed on a button on top, and spring boarded off as the lid steamed up, a single Action Card floating out of it.

"I'll be using this as a surprise ingredient." he said catching the card as he fell down. "Huh? Already!?" Yuya said stunned, as Michio landed on top of the bread maker's lid. "You should be shocked, but you're about to get a lot hotter now, I activate the Action Spell, Monster Microwave!" he said, playing the Action Card.

This caused a giant orange microwave to appear by his side, "Now by returning 1 monster on my Field to my Hand, I can then Special Summon one other Level 4 or lower monster from my Hand!" he explained as a dazed Chickwheat was returned to his Hand.

"Now appear Cookmate Eggong!" he said, and now appearing was an egg shaped monster, with a crack over the middle, a bit of the shell was missing to allow the monster to outside of it's confines, and around the egg was a gold metal ring. It was Summoned in Attack.

 **Cookmate Eggong: Level: 1, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 0/** 300

"And now for Chickwheat's effect! When returned to my Hand, it can Special Summon itself!" he said as Chickwheat appeared again. "And when I control 2 or more Cookmates, I can Special Summon this ingredient from my Hand in ATK, appear Cookmate Potatopard!" he said.

Now appearing on the field was floating potato with red eyes and a gaping mouth, with three small chunks of potato orbiting it.

 **Cookmate Potatopard: Level: 3: Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 600/** 300

"How tasty!" he yelled, grabbing onto Eggong, which then floated him down to the giant blender, he landed, slammed into the button, turning it on, causing a twist of wind to appear, as well as an Action Card from within it. "Another!?" Yuya said in shock.

Michio then grabbed the falling Action Card, smirking as he did, "Looks like it's time to mix in a new Action Card to this recipe." he said. "To end the prepping, I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as two cards appeared, then faded.

"Oh my! Young Michio has made quite the appetizer." Nico said to Father, "Of course, a master chef must always follow a recipe to the dot to ensure perfection, this also goes for Dueling as well." Father said.

Michio's Hand x 1 (An Action Card)

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Within the city walking about was a gothic style girl, getting many stares as she walked, not a good look for anyone, "What are you staring at pig!" Kelly spat out, shoving past a young man with his friends. "Hey! What was that for?" the man growled out, having done nothing to gain her wrath besides just glance at her.

"I have no reason to tell you bastard!" she shouted back, continuing her path, "Man what a bitch!" one the young man's friend said, earning laughter from the others of the group. " _The nerve of that guy..._ " Kelly though gritting her teeth, unaware it was her fault.

" _Now where are those cowards… Janus said they were in this Dimension, but he never said what they were doing._ " she thought, she had one major thought, and it involved Fusion, the very thought made her grimace.

" _Speaking of Janus, he may be here as well. I'll have to take him down, should he get in the way._ " she added, suddenly she bumped into someone, "Oh sorry!" a boy boy with light blue hair shouted back, not stopping to apologies.

"Well you should be!" she yelled back irritated, "The nerve of some man..." she muttered turning forward again… Unaware she just bumped into the enemy. " _I need to think of a simple way to lure those three idiots out. And I think I know the perfect way to do that..._ " she thought grinning, if they were going after Fusion, so would she...

* * *

 **Back to the Duel...**

 **Turn 2**

"It's time for the student to prep his meal! I draw!" Yuya shouted, drawing his card… But then his stomach growled again, "Hehehe..." he laughed out blushing, "Hey! Talk with your Dueling, not your stomach!" Ayu yelled from her seat.

"Such a shame you have to lose on an empty stomach!" Michio mocked, "Why do you think I'm the one going to lose?" Yuya asked annoyed, "Gut instincts, that and I'm the king around here!" he answered, "Let's see how tough you are after I turn up the heat! I activate the Spell, Pendulum Call!" he shouted.

"I send 1 card in my Hand to the Graveyard." he said sending Crossbow Magician to his Graveyard, "This let's me add 2 Pendulum Magicians from my Deck to my Hand! I'll add Thorn Burst and Payback Magician!" he said as two cards ejected from his Deck, which he added to his Hand.

"Then I activate the Spell, Pendulum Roll!" he shouted. The card he activated appeared on the field, the image it had was of a yahtzee cup with two arrow facing away from each other, blue and red were their colours. And coming out of the cup were 4 six-sided dice, all showing 4 on their side.

"I cannot Pendulum Summon the turn this card is activated, but I get to roll a dice!" he said as a palm size six-sided dice appeared in his open palm, " _Please be the right number..._ " he thought, he tossed the dice, and it bounced before settling on 3.

"Yes! Due to this, I can Special Summon Pendulum Monsters from my Hand with a Level equal or lower than the number I rolled, and up to that many!" he said, he then took three cards from his Hand.

"I Summon Payback, Thorn Burst and Ring Fire Magician who are all Level 3!" he said, placing the cards onto his blade. The first to appear was Payback Magician, which was a black dressed wizard, the trimming for the coat he had was dark grey, he also had a mask that covered the bottom part of his face, and around his neck was a long scarf, on his left hip, on a belt was a small concealed blade, as well as multiple throwing stars, some of which were being held in between his fingers.

The second was Thorn Burst Magician, and he appeared to look like Zorro, but more colourful, first his hat, a traditional cowboy hat was as a dark violet colour, along with his ragged cape, his mask, which covered his upper face was a dark green, and within his teeth was a single red rose. He had a cotton shirt that was grey, his trousers were black, along with his shoes, and within his right hand was a wooden Rapier, that was covered in small thorns, he was Summoned in DEF.

And finally there was Ring Fire Magician in the middle of them.

 **Payback Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/** 1200 **, PS: 3**

 **Thorn Burst Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 500 **/1100, PS: 2**

 **Ring Fire Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1000 **, PS: 5**

"Send me flying guys!" Yuya shouted jumping into the air, the three nodded and formed a triangle, bring their arms together, Yuya landed on them, and they flung him upwards, where he landed on top of the giant sink… But slipped on some water that was on it. "Ahh!" he cried out falling, but some how clasped his legs around the facet, this made his monsters sigh out of embarrassment and relief.

Yuya groaned, then opened his eyes, and was shocked that he spotted an Action Card stuck onto the facet tap. "Well this Action Card could turn this whole Duel upside down..." he muttered.

"That boy sure is hanging in there!" Father joked, earning some laughter, "To be fair, Yuya is the son of the famous Yusho Sakaki! The Action Dueling Pioneer!" Nico said to him.

"Now it makes sense, that man could always put a smile on any ones face. Must be why you have such faith in him." Father said back.

"Battle! Payback Magician attacks Eggong!" Yuya ordered, Payback charged at the Eggong, leaving after images in his wake. "Sorry to stop your cooking, but I need to put it on ice! I activate the Action Spell, Freeze Freezer!" Michio said using his Action Card, making a giant freezer appear behind him.

"This card stops Payback's attack!" he said as the door to the freezer blow open, with a cold wind blowing out of it, freezing Payback in his tracks, somehow still in mid air. "I told you I was going to turn up the heat! I activate the Action Spell, Battle Burner!" Yuya shouted, activating his Action Card.

"Now this card can allow the frozen Payback to attack again!" he said as blow torch then appeared, and shot out a torrent of flames at the frozen Magician, melting the ice safely, but the Magician's clothing was caught a light, which he quickly fanned out. He then continued to fade in and out, before slicing the Eggong with the his conceal blade too fast to see.

The Egg monster then burst into particles, Michio's LP: **4000 – 800 = 3200** , "That not all, as Battle Burner destroys your other monsters!" Yuya said, two fire balls from the blow torch shot out aiming for the panicking Chickwheat and Potatopard, who cried out as they were destroyed.

"Now for Ring Fire to attack you directly!" he ordered, Ring Fire tossed a ring at Michio, which stopped upright, confusing Michio, who was quickly flicked on the head by Ring Fire's hand that appeared from the ring, with the Magician retracting his arm from the ring in his other hand, making the hand that flicked Michio disappear. **3200 – 1300 = 1900**. (Michio)

"Since your all out of ingredients, it looks like you can't cook any more!" Yuya said, with laughter erupting from Michio, "Huh?" he said, "Your right about that, but a chef always has other ingredients ready!" Michio yelled out.

"I activate the Continious Trap, Food Cemetery!" he said his face down flipping up, with this causing a giant cook pot to appear, "Now all Cookmate monsters that were destroyed this turn are placed in this pot!" he said.

Three dark portal from the Graveyard appeared, each having a beam of light shot out and into the opening cook pot, which then closed. "Better than the trash, I guess..." Ayu muttered.

"Now since I put three Cookmate in the Food Cemetery, I can add 3 Cookmates from my Deck to my Hand!" he said smirking, "Thanks for helping me prep my ingredients quiet nicely there Yuya!" he said mockingly.

" _He planned for that to happen, no matter the amount of monsters I Summoned._ " Yuya thought gritting his teeth, " _If this keeps following his recipe, then I'll be having a delicious defea-_ " he added, but then shaked himself. " _Okay why am I getting into the food puns!? It's only making me more hungry!_ " he thought, his stomach growled again to prove this.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" he said placing two cards face-down, which appeared on his field, then faded.

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 3**

"Then it's my turn to start cooking again! I draw!" Michio shouted out, drawing his card. "Time to show you something so divine, even your own Life Points won't cope!" he said with a bow, "I now activate the Continious Spell, Regal Recipe!" he said.

"Because I have 3 Cookmates in my Food Cemetery, I can Special Summon up to 3 Royal Cookmate monsters from my Hand!" he said. A beam from the Spell hit the cook pot, making it swell and churn it's inside, before spilling out three lights.

"Dinner is served! I Summon Royal Cookmates Knight Napolitan, Princess Pudding, and Prince Curry!" he said, as appearing from each light was a food monster, a pasta dish dressed in armour an also carrying a fork as a weapon. A Pudding in a glass bowl, while carrying a golden spoon, and a gravy bowl with curry in it, tilted downwards, carrying a brown coloured spoon, in its other hand was a shield… which had cooked white rice on it.

 **Royal Cookmate Knight Napolitan: Level: 8, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 300/** 1100

 **Royal Cookmate Princess Pudding: Level: 6, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 300/** 100

 **Royal Cookmate Prince Curry: Level: 7, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 300/** 1000

"Wow… Yuya managed to get rid of all his monsters last turn, but Michio has already got the same number from before." Tatsuya muttered out, amazed at the monsters that just appeared. "Yeah… They look..." Ayu said, "So delicious! They're giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried out, earning annoyance from the other two. "I-I-I mean… Gross!" he quickly said, sweating in fear.

"What do you think of my Royal Cookmates Yuya? They are made from the finest ingredients known to the world!" Michio gloated, "This is bad! Whenever I destroy a Cookmate monster, it will be put in that pot, giving him even more monsters to dish out..." Yuya muttered to himself.

"Exactly! This is the perfect recipe!" Michio said, sliding down Napolitan's pasta and into a cup, "Ha! Would you look at that, another Action Card!" he shouted climbing out, holding an Action Card.

"Already!?" Yuya shouted, he then ran off, hoping to find his own Action Card to use just in case.

"And to make this recipe better, for every Royal Cookmate Summoned this way, you take 300 damage!" he added, to Yuya's shock. The three Royal versions of Cookmates all glowed, unleashing a bolt of lightning out, that hit Yuya, shocking him as he landed on some plates. Yuya's LP: **4000 – 900 = 3100**.

"Damn that hurt… But at least your monsters don't have enough power to dish out an attack..." Yuya hissed in pain. "True, but you know what they say, some meals taste better together!" Michio retorted.

"I activate Princess Pudding's effect! I target 1 other Royal Cookmate, and she doubles its original ATK until the end of the turn at the cost of her own attack!" he said as the pudding danced around Prince Curry, who erupted in flames, getting a bit more milder. Prince Curry's ATK: **300×2 = 600**.

"And then Napolitan will also activate its own same effect! Targeting Curry also!" he said as Napolitan causing Curry to erupt I another torrent of flames, making it more milder curry. **600** **x** **2 = 1200**. (Prince Curry)

"Curry, Pasta and Pudding! That's delicious!" Futoshi drooled out, Ayu was also drooling with him. "Hey! Cut it out you two!" Tatsuya scolded the two. "Yuya needs this win so much you can practically taste it!" he added… Then Yuya's stomach growled again, shocking Tatsuya into falling over.

"My, my, my... My Royal Cookmates must be getting to your stomach." Michio said grinning, "Sorry I can't help it, they look delicious enough to eat." Yuya said, "Well how about a serving! I now activate the Action Spell, Spicy Spice!" he said using the Action Card he got.

"Now 1 monster I control gains 1000 ATK!" he said, a spice rack appeared over Prince Curry, sprinkling some spice over the monster, making it super spicy and red hot. **1200 + 1000 = 2200**. (Prince Curry)

"Its time to Eat! Battle! Prince Curry will now attack Ring Fire Magician!" he shouted, as Prince Curry then released a torrent of curry at Ring Fire, covering it with the sauce and burning the Fire monster… Ironic! Ring Fire was then destroyed. **3100 – 900 = 2200**. (Yuya)

"Aww is it too spicy for you?" Michio mocked as Yuya knelt down in pain, "I now end my turn! With it ending, Prince Curry's ATK returns to normal!" he said, **2200 = 300**. (Prince Curry)

Michio's Hand x 0

 **Turn 4**

"I hope your still hungry, I still have plently of food to deal out before you lose!" he mocked more, annoying Yuya. "My turn! I draw!" Yuya shouted drawing his card. "I activate the Spell, Pendulum Cost!" he said. The image the card had was a set of scales, one was blue and had a weight on it, while the other was red, but had nothing on it.

"Since I have no Pendulum Monsters in my Hand, I can destroys as many cards on my Field!" he said as Payback, Thorn Burst and one of his face-downs was destroyed. "This then lets me add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Hand for every card I destroyed!" he said, three cards then ejected itself from his Deck which he took.

"So far, you've been leading this Recipe, but now it's time to improvise!" he said, "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician! Time to make this Duel swing my way!" he shouted placing the two cards in their respective zone.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

The two Magicians then appeared within their pillars of blue light, much to Michio's shock, "Yes! He's Pendulum Summoning!" Ayu cheered. "I can now Summon monsters from Level 2 through 7 all at the same time!" he shouted.

" _Swing Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Now appear my monsters!" he yelled out, the Pendulum rift opened, making lights appear from it.

"Appear once again! Payback Magician, Ring Fire Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he said as the two Magicians appeared again, along with his ace Odd-Eyes.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

" _Alright! Now to deal with you-_ " Odd-Eyes went to roar out, but then he spotted to food monsters, " _… You delicious delicious meals..._ " he said drooling.

"Welcome you three! I hope you enjoy your meal!" Michio shouted, much to Yuya's confusion, "It's an honor to serve monsters that have been Pendulum Summoned!" he said, "So you're not intimidated at all?" Yuya asked.

"Why would I, as I now activate all of my Royal Cookmate's effect!" he said. "Before you three go, treat these three to what makes you so amazing! Ballistic Belly Buster!" he said.

The three food monsters quickly made their way over to the Pendulum Summoned monsters… And proceded to force feed them their own selves. Pudding to Payback, who was enjoying the sweet desert, Prince Curry to Ring Fire, who enjoyed the spicy dish, and Napolitan to Odd-Eyes who was basically drinking the long pasta monster.

" _So good..._ " the three monster said in unison, "Hey! That's not fair! Why are they the only ones eating?" Yuya angrily asked, but he then noticed something about his eating monster, being the fact that they were swelling up.

"G-Guys! Stop eating, your turning into balloons!" he yelled, alerting his monsters to this, " _He's right, thanks for the meal but-"_ Odd-Eyes went to say, but Napolitan quickly stuffed his mouth again, " _Hey! I said that's enoug-_ " he gurgled out, his size continuing to grow bigger, his two companions were already unconscious from the food, but the monsters feeding them didn't stop force feeding them.

"Yes! Eat to your hearts content! You look ready to burst!" Michio shouted, alerting Yuya, "Burst! Do you mean-" he said, "That rights. For every Royal Cookmate that I return to my Hand for every monster you Summoned, they're destroyed!" he said his eyes opening to reveal they were grey.

"I return all three Royal Cookmates to my Hand!" he said taking their cards from his blade, "So now your three fattened monsters are destroyed!" he said smirking, as the ballooning monsters exploded into particles.

"No way… They were destroyed that easy..." Yuya got out, "Sorry about that, but they certainly enjoyed themselves before they went..." Michio mocked, Yuya gritted his teeth at this. "I hope losing doesn't leave a bad taste!" he adding with a laugh…

* * *

 **The Harbour, (same time)**

At the Harbour, workers were of course hard at work getting shipments in and out of the city, these shipments contained foods, electronics, etc, and of course Duel Monster Cards.

In the abandoned part of the Harbour, in a run down warehouse, a local gang of thugs had made their home there, doing whatever the hell they wanted until their boss asked them to do something.

"Hey you hear the rumor going about lately?" one thug said to his fellow thugs, as the lot played poker around a crate box, "What rumor?" another thug said, "About the disappearance of some people, mainly Duelist." the first said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard that its mostly people from LDS." Another said, a fourth thug, a female sniggered, "Serves those stuck ups right!" she said laughing, the others then follow her lead.

Elsewhere near them, the leader of the gang was thinking to himself, he was a big man, standing over 6 feet and looking punkish and menacing, his girlfriend sitting on his lap, "Hmm..." he hummed out.

"Something wrong babe?" his girlfriend asked, "Trying to figure out what we can loot for our next heist..." he said. He thought hard, but he just couldn't figure out what to loot, he ran a small black market scheme with stolen goods, but with security being higher than usual, his gang's chances for looting had become slimmer than usual.

"I'm sure you'll think of something boss." his right hand man said, "Maybe I should bring someone in to help us..." the boss pondered.

 ***Knock Knock*** Came from the closed door, all activities halted at this, "Go check the door!" the boss ordered one of his croons, they nodded and they walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

The crone talked to who it was, a moment later, "They say they want to speak to you!" the crone said, everyone in room looked to their boss at this, "Fine, let them in." he said.

The crone nodded and pushed the warehouse door open slightly, allowing the person to walk in, the other thugs froze up in confusion, their heads turning the follow the person limping there way to the boss, they notice, that they were leaning on their left side.

The person then stopped in front of the boss, who asked his girlfriend to get off him, and stand to the side, which she did, "Who are you?" the boss asked getting up and walking down from his makeshift chair.

The person in question was a young man of 15, wearing dusty black trousers, and drab grey shirt and a dull jacket, his hair was a mixture of black and gold, this was done in a stinger like style like that of a wasps. His face concealed by a plague mask.

"I'm here, because I heard that your little business isn't doing well..." the young man said, "And I thought that I could help with that." he said, "And how do you plan to do that?" the boss asked, "By taking over, and keeping you for muscle!" the young man said, the gang having heard this, got up and made their way over to this cocky runt.

Their boss however stopped them with a simple wave of his hand, "How do you plan to take over?" the boss growled out, "With a Duel! Do you except?" he said.

"I do!" the boss said, then looked to his left, a thug nodded and went to retrieve the bosses Disk and Deck.

"So if you win, I step down and you take over, right?" the boss said, "Right! And if you win… If..." the young man said, annoying the boss with this, "You stay in charge, but I'll still work for you anyway, and tell you how to improve!" the young man said.

The boss thought for a second about the terms, either way, if the young man knew what to do, the gang would flourish, but he wouldn't be in charge one way, he had a 50/50 chance of winning, he wasn't cocky like most Duelist were when they were on a winning streak.

"Deal!" the boss finally said, holding his hand out, with the young man shaking it, "Before we begin..." the boss said, the thug returning with his Duel Disk and Deck in hand. "Can I get your name?" he asked.

"Janus… Janus Ickster." Janus said finally introducing himself…

* * *

 **Back to the Duel…**

"You can laugh for now, but I ain't out of this yet!" Yuya said, "I end my turn!" he said.

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Now what can Big Bro do if Michio can simply counter his Pendulum Summon?" Tatsuya said, "Not much..." Ayu said, "At least Michio's Royal Cookmates aren't on the field..." Futoshi said hopefully.

"Time to bring the recipe to boil and serve! I draw!" Michio said drawing his card, "And now I activate Regal Recipe's effect!" he sad, the Continious Spell glowing, "Since I have 3 Cookmates in my Food Cemetery, I can once again Special Summon 3 Royal Cookmates from my Hand!" he explained again.

" _Since they returned to his Hand last turn from destroying my monsters, he can Special Summon and repeat!_ " Yuya thought, realising Michio's strategy, lucky there was a way around that he could see, but he wasn't sure if Michio had a back-up plan.

"Once again I serve up Royal Cookmate Knight Napolitan, Princess Pudding and Prince Curry!" Michio shouted, as from the floating pot it began to shake, releasing the Cookmates, they turned into energy and transformed into the Royal Cookmates. They were Summoned in Attack.

"If this keeps up… I'll lose this Duel and my appetite!" Yuya said to himself, just then his stomach growled again, "Actually… That may be a good thing for my stomach, cause I'm starving..." he groaned out.

"Cheer up Yuya! This way you lose weight, but sadly some LP!" Michio said, confusing his opponent, "Remember, When I Summon Royal Cookmates this way, you take 300 damage for each one Summoned!" he explained.

Yuya suddenly remembered this and was shocked, but couldn't do a thing for the balls of energy that hit him one at a time. **2200 – 900 = 1300** , (Yuya)"Maybe you aren't suited to be in my kitchen!" Michio said.

"Okay that's it!" Yuya yelled getting back up, "Stop with the puns man! Seriously! My stomach gets more hungrier with each pun!" he cried out, "I can't help it, there are so tasty to make!" Michio retorted.

"Now I use Napolitan's effect! I target Prince Curry to double it's original ATK again!" he said, **300x2 = 600**. (Prince Curry) "And then for Princess Pudding's effect to do the same!" he added. **600x2 = 1200**. (Prince Curry) " _At least the other two can't attack anymore..._ " Yuya thought hopefully.

"Keep up the delicious Duel Michio!" a housewife in the crowd yelled out, "Let's see, you only have 1300 LP left, Prince Curry's ATK is just 100 short from finishing you off. But that can change with just a fork full of power!" Michio said.

He then started to jump from floating plate to the other, "Oh look what we have here!" he said, turning to his side, where he spotted an Action Card just resting there. He then picked it up.

"Wow! I got lucky today! I now activate the Action Spell, Victory Topping!" he said, the card appearing on the field near him.

"This card give Prince Curry an extra 600 ATK!" he said, **1200 + 600 = 1800**. (Prince Curry) As the Curry dish monster gained power, its shield gained an ingredient, it was a- "Is that a Pork Cutlet!?" Ayu and Tatsuya said together while Futoshi drooled a little bit.

"Time for you to pig out Yuya!" Michio joked, "Battle! Prince Curry attacks you directly!" he said, at this the Curry monster charged at Yuya, its kitchen based weapon pointed at Yuya.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Mystical Calling!" Yuya said, "This puts Prince Curry's attack on cold!" he said, the flash from the card blinding Prince Curry who stopped in its tracks.

"And now I can add 2 Magicians from my Deck to my Hand whose combined DEF is less or equal to Prince Curry's ATK!" he explained.

"Prince Curry has 1800 ATK, so I'll add Force Draw Magician who has 600 DEF, and Moongazer Magician with 1200 DEF!" he said, the two cards in question ejected itself from his Deck which he added to his hand.

"Excellent! You not only stopped Curry's attack, but also added two new monsters to your Hand!" Michio said, "You basically just repeated what I said..." Yuya muttered to himself.

"However I'm not really worried about that at all, as now I activate the Trap, Food Preservation Factory!" Michio said, his second face-down flipping up. "When you add cards to your Hand other than during your draw phase, I can place the same amount of Cookmates to the amount of cards you got to my Food Cemetery!" he explained.

"You got 2 cards, so I'll put Cookmate Lionion and Rabbitamato into the Food Cemetry!" he said, a spectral form of a lion with a mane of onion skin peeling and an egg shaped tomato with rabbit ears and feet appeared and then sucked into the Food Cemetery.

"Not again! I need to find a way to stop that cook pot!" Yuya gritted out, "I then I activate the Spell, Food Fraud!" he said, "I can add two Royal Cookmates from my Deck to my Hand!" he said as two cards were ejected from his Deck, which he took.

"I'll add King Hamburg and Queen Omelette to my Hand!" he said showing them, Yuya's stomach gave a small groan at the names. "Too bad you can't see them yet, as when using Food Fraud, I can't Special Summon them, so with that I end my turn!" he said.

"With it ending, Prince Curry's ATK returns to normal..." he said, **1800 = 300**. (Prince Curry)

Michio's Hand x 2

 **Turn 6**

" _This is bad… During his next turn, he can Special Summon up to 5 Royal Cookmates, I need to think of how to get past that..._ " Yuya thought. "My turn! I draw!" he said, drawing his card. " _Good_ _card, but not for now..._ " he added in his head.

"If that won't do..." he said out loud, running forward and then jumping upwards from under a plate that he saw with an Action Card. "Then I'll-" he stopped as his stomach growled again, shocking him so much that he failed to grab the Action Card.

" _So…_ _Hungry… Too… Weak..._ " he groaned in his head as he fell back down onto his back, the kids flinched as he landed, "That just won't do, won't it Yuya!" a voice echoed throughout the arena, making people turn to the source and see Yuya's mother, Yuko, holding a wrapped item.

"Haven't I anyways told you Yuya, 'You can't Duel without any Fuel!" she said, then threw the item at her son, who was just alert enough to catch it. "What's this?" he said confused, he slowly opened it and was amazed.

"Your Classic Pancake!" Yuya yelled smiling and drooling at the sight of his mother's pancake… But he notice one thing of about it, it was a bit fatter then what she usually makes. " _Oh well!_ " he thought nothing of it and took a huge bite, savouring the taste.

" _So good… I really- Huh?_ " he thought, suddenly realising something was off about the pancake, but not in a bad way. He looked inside the bitten into pancake and notice that there appeared to be something inside it.

"What's in this Mom?" he asked, "You remember the Sunrise Pork-loaf I was making? Well I mixed it with my Pancake and made a sandwich!" she explained as he continued to chow down but listen.

"It's perfect!" he said, mouth full of the now pancake sandwich, "It's only perfect due to Michio's recipe, but I came up with the idea to turn it into a sandwich with my pancake, making the recipe better!" she said.

Michio having heard this sneered at her, "What are you on about? My recipes are already perfect, you cannot make them better when they're perfect!" Michio sneered at her.

"Perfection made even better… Huh?" Yuya said to himself, smiled, then finished what was left of his sandwich. He then got back onto his feet.

"Right! Now that I'm fuelled up, let's continue the show!" he said, "With Stargazer and Timegazer in the Pendulum Summon I once again!" he said, the rift opened up as two lights appeared from it.

"I Pendulum Summon Moongazer Magician and Force Draw Magician!" he said, appearing on the field was Moongazer and a new magician. He was dress like a magician who appeared on a magic show, his coat was white and on it were the four suits for cards, at the top left was a red heart, the top right had a black club, the bottom left has a black spade and the bottom right had a red diamond. He also had white magician gloves on, which he was using the do tricks with a deck of playing cards. His black top hat had a single playing card with it.

 **Moongazer Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1200 **, PS: 9**

 **Force Draw Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 600 **, PS: 6**

"Moongazer's effect! When Summoned, I can add 1 Trap from my Deck to my Hand!" he said, a card ejecting itself from his Deck, which he added to his Hand.

"Nice try Yuya, but now I use Princess Pudding and Knight Napolitan's effect! Ballistic Belly Buster!" Michio said.

The two Royal Cookmates made their way over to the two Magician, and proceded to stuff themselves into the Magicians, Princess Pudding to Moongazer and Napolitan to Force Draw, the two getting fatter as they were force fed.

Yuya knew that would happen, but he needed a just the right card from Moongazer, which he now had, "Sorry guys… But at least you get a decent meal..." he nervously laughed at his joke, his monsters, in their fattened state, managed to turn their heads and give him a glare.

"Now by returning Princess Pudding and Knight Napolitan to my Hand, I can destroyed one monster you Summoned per returned card!" Michio said, he then took the cards from his blade, doing so destroyed the two fattened magicians.

"What a nice way to go, with a full stomach!" he laughed out.

"That's twisted! Destroying monsters like that for laughs!" Tatsuya said, "How tasteless!" Ayu said, "What a rotten apple!" Futoshi said.

"Good thing Pendulum Monsters when destroyed are sent to the Extra Deck face-up to Summoned again..." Yuya said taking the destroyed monsters cards and placing them into his Extra Deck, this action and his words shocked Michio, but he quickly got over it, seeing that he could easily destroy them when they were Summoned.

"I end my turn with two face-downs!" he said, as the cards appeared on the field then vanished.

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 7**

"Let's end this recipe! I draw!" Michio drew his card, he then turned to Yuko, "So… You honestly think you made my recipe even better?" he asked her, "Yes but-" "But that can't be possible! My recipes are perfect! Even everything else I do is perfect! And you can't prefect perfection!" he said smirking.

"My boy is right! No one can do better than him!" Michio's mother cheered out, "Aww, thanks mom!" he said turning back to Yuya. "I have 5 Cookmates in my Food Cemetery, and now I use Regal Recipe's effect once again!" he said.

"I can now Special Summon up to 5 Royal Cookmates from my Hand!" he said, once again the cook pot sprang to life, expelling 4 of the Cookmates, that turned into Knight Napolitan, Princess Pudding and two new ones.

One of them was Queen Omelette, and she was literally an omelette, she had a long regal purple cape on her back, and floating by her side was a silver spoon on her front in red sauce was the Royal Cookmate marking. King Hamburg was the other, it was a a slab of batter fried meat with sauce on it and two cooked eggs for eyes, and a few vegatables on the sides, it was on a golden heart shape plate with a golden knife and a slightly twisted golden fork.

 **Royal Cookmate Queen Omelette: Level: 9, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:300/** 1200

 **Royal Cookmate King Hamburg: Level: 10, Fairy, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 300/** 1300

"That the best looking super meal!" Yuya said out loud, meanwhile Futoshi was full on drooling now, "Curry… Burger… Omelette and Pasta..." he drooled out, "Don't forget Pudding for desert!" Ayu added also drooling a bit.

"If my eyes were mouth, I would be stuffed already!" he said, eyes wide and sparkling. "Due to Regal Recipe, you now take 300 damage per Royal Cookmate Summoned!" Michio said.

Once again, balls of energy from the food monster shot out and hit Yuya, but he had time to brace himself, **1300 – 1200 = 100**. (Yuya) "Yuya!" his mother cried out for him. "The boy did well to survive this long, but going up against all five Royal Cookmate is tough for anyone to swallow..." Father solemnly.

"Now I use Napolitan, Princess Pudding, Queen Omelette and King Hamburg's shared effect on Prince Curry!" Michio said, "They each double Curry's ATK!" he said, **300x2 = 600x2 = 1200x2 = 2400x2 = 4800**. (Prince Curry)

With each boost in power, Prince Curry was getting spicier and spicier, until finally he somehow turned golden. "4800 ATK!? That Curry must be packed with calories!" Tatsuya said shocked.

"The final meal has been served for you! Battle! Prince Curry attacks you directly!" Michio yelled out as Prince Curry rushed his way over to the defenceless Yuya, "Royal Golden Curry!" he yelled, these words then made the Curry monster shoot out a gold stream of curry.

"The Final Meal had to be taken back sorry! I activate the Trap, Wall of Disruption!" Yuya said, one of his face-downs flipping up.

"Your attacking monster loses 800 ATK per monster you control, including itself!" he explained, as a dark red beam from the Trap shoot out. "You control 5 monsters, so Prince Curry loses 4000 ATK!" he said as a the beam split the curry attack apart and striked the Curry Prince. **4800 – 4000 = 800**. (Prince Curry)

"Still a shame, as Prince Curry is still attacking and you only have 100 LP left! Face it, you lose!" Michio yelled out, just then Prince Curry shot out another torrent of curry out.

Yuya threw down his goggles over his eyes, ran forward, jumped off a plate and into the air just as the curry attack neared him and exploded, shocking the kids and Yuko, with Michio smirking.

"I give him this though, he sure lasted longer than most opponents I've faced..." he said grinning, looking at the fallen food blender, meanwhile the woman in the crowd except Yuko were murmurring.

As the smoke cleared, Yuya was still standing, **100 = 100** (Yuya), "But how!?" Michio yelled out in shock, even Prince Curry was shocked.

"Simple! A little thing called an Action Card! The Action Spell, Damage Banish!" he said, the Action Spell standing by him enlarged, "I managed to get this before Curry's attack hit me! Should I take battle damage, it becomes 0!" he explained.

"It was the one I tried to go for before on an empty stomach!" he said, making his opponent think back to that moment just before Yuko showed up with her 'improved version of his recipe'.

"I end my turn! With it ending, Prince Curry's ATK returns to normal..." Michio gritted out, **800 = 300**. (Prince Curry) "Don't get to comfortable about surviving, the second you Pendulum Summon your monsters, they're going away after their last meal!" he said.

Michio's Hand x 1

 **Turn 8**

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Yuya said, smirking, he now had the perfect plan to counter his Royal Cookmates… But an extra card couldn't hurt to have just in case… " _I need a perfect card just in case..._ " he thought placing his finger over his Deck.

"I… DRAW!" he shouted, drawing his card, he slowly looked at it, "It's you again..." he whispered out, he knew his deck would come through for him, even if he didn't need it, just nice to have a back up.

"Ladies and… Well I don't really see many Gentlemen, but anyways, I now introduce you to the grand finale of this cooking show!" he said. "No… He's taking over my kitchen!" Michio got out.

"As you know I control the Scale 1 Stargazer Magicain and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, so now I can once again Summon monsters from Levels 2 through 7 at the same time!" Yuya said.

"Say with me if you know the words!" he encouraged, " _Swing Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon!" he said with some of the crowd joining in with him.

"Now appear my monsters!" he said as the rift opened up, with 4 beams shooting out of it, "Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" he said as his ace appeared, "Payback Magician!" the ninja like Magicain appeared. "Moongazer Magician!" the younger twin of Sungazer appeared with a curtsey.

"And finally Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon!" he said, and finally appearing was Odd-Eyes's yellow cousin with a roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1800 **, PS: 1**

" _Hey cousin!_ " Odd-Eyes (Pendulum) roared to his cousin who roared back. "Since Moongazer was Summoned again, I add a Trap to my Hand!" Yuya said, doing just that. "Odd-Eyes's effect activates! When Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, all your Special Summoned monsters lose 100 ATK for every Level that I can Pendulum Summon! Scale Force!" Odd-Eyes released a blue pulse of energy, that washed over the Royal Cookmates. Knight Napolitan's ATK: **300 - 600 = 0** , Princess Pudding's ATK: **300 - 600 = 0** , Queen Omelette's ATK: **300 - 600 = 0** , King Hamburg's ATK: **300 - 600 = 0** , **300 - 600 = 0** (Prince Curry) "Are you serious!" Michio yelled out.

Yes I am! And now Odd-Eyes gains that lost ATK until the end of the turn!" Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 1500 = 4000**. "Yay! Yuya has both his dragons out!" Ayu cheering, "But what about-" Tatsuya went to say.

"Another Hungry Dragon? Well I better get serving, I activate all but Prince Curry's effect!" Michio said grinning, "Ballistic Belly Buster!" he said for the last time today.

All but Prince Curry took off for Yuya's monsters, with Napolitan going for Punishment Dragon, who happily ate, not knowing what was going to happen, Pudding to Moongazer, who was trying not to open her mouth, Queen Omelette to Payback, who silently just ate, knowing what was coming. And Odd-Eyes chomping into King Hamburg. " _So good, but I shouldn't, but it's so good!_ " Odd-Eyes groaned out between bites.

All four of Yuya's monsters were now bloated up, "Now by returning them to my Hand, I destroy all your monsters!" he said taking the four activated card from his blade and into his Hand.

He then looked to see Yuya's monsters go pop… Only for them to go back to normal, shocking both he, the crowd and the monsters, but the after taste from their monster sized meals made the two dragons and magicians rub their full stomachs.

"B-B-But how!?" They should be destroyed!" he yelled out in shock, "I think you need pay attention to everything else other than your customers Michio!" Yuya joked, "If you had, you would've seen me activate the Continious Trap, Scale Guard!" he said, waving to the now final flipped upwards card, the image it had was the two blue pillar for the Pendulum Zones, but in their place of a monster were a blue and red shield, a heater shield to be exact.

"I can activate this card if a Pendulum Summoned monster or more are about to be destroyed." he explained.

"Now while this card is face-up once per turn, should monsters I control whose Levels are within my Pendulum Scale are to be destroyed by a card effect, that destruction is negated!" he added shocking Michio.

"I can't believe it! That boy stopped Michio's recipe!" Father shouted out, not in fear or shock, but amazement, Nico Smiley was smiling as usual, he knew Yuya would save something amazing for the finale.

"This can't be… My recipe was perfect..." Michio said, falling to his knees, "Sorry to tell you this, but nothing is perfect!" Yuya said.

"We all try and work to make things become perfect in our own way but we always improve after that." he added shocking Michio who was reminded that his master/father said words similar to what Yuya just said, "You believe your recipe was perfect, but it is okay to try and make it even better, just like Dueling!" he said.

"Also even if I didn't have Scale Guard, Punishment Dragon can negate the destruction of Pendulum Monsters on the field or in the Pendulum Zones once per turn." he added rubbing his neck after that little speech.

"So either way, they would have survived." Michio realised, "You aren't perfect Michio… but you're always getting better." Yuya said smiling, making Michio smile a bit as well.

"It's time to end this Duel! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Prince Curry! Spiral Strike Burst!" he yelled, Odd-Eyes roared, charged a sphere and released it at Curry, who was struck right in the curry.

"Since Odd-Eyes is battling a Level 5 or higher monster, his effect doubles the damage! Reaction Force!" he said, the beam got twice as strong, destroying the Curry monster and taking Michio's LP with it. **1900 – 8000 = 0**.

"And that is the end of the dinner show..." Yuya said with a bow, the crowd clapping and cheering for Yuya.

Yuya: **WINS**

Michio: **LOSE**

"Yay!" Ayu cheered out, "He got his first win!" Tatsuya cheered as well, "Ohhhhhhh..." Futoshi cried out doing his little dance.

"Michio!" his mother cried out for Michio who slowly came to, "I couldn't believe that you could lose, but now..." his mother said, "I'm sorry mom, but Yuya and Mrs Sakaki are right, I can always improve." Michio said smiling.

"I guess you right..." she said, with Yuya the kids were running up to him and congratulated him, Michio then made his way after they did.

"That was some finale there Yuya, and you were right, the student has surpassed the master!" Michio said, making Yuya smile.

"Now that I know that I'm not as perfect as I think I am, I can get even better for the next time we Duel!" he said holding his hand out, which Yuya took and shook, "I hope you make it in for that rematch." he said.

"Thanks, and I can't wait for it!" Yuya said… But again, his stomach growled, still hungry, this shocked Yuya, who nervously laughed, and shocked Michio too.

"Looks like you used all that fuel in the Duel Yuya." Yuko said, "What do you say Yuya, another Pancake Sandwich?" she asked.

"I got a better idea!" Michio said, shocking Yuko, "I believe I can improve on that recipe!" he added shocking her, "Sounds great! What do you think mom?" he said, but was confused at how still his mother became.

"Errr Mom?" he asked, "I can't believe it!" she suddenly cried out in joy, shocking her son, "Michio Mokota wants to use my Pancake Sandwich Recipe!" she yelled out, "I'm a star! I'm a star! I'm a star!" she chanted, much to her son's embarrassment.

"Mom! Stop that, people are watching!" Yuya shouted at her, as in fact the crowd, while dispersing, looking back at the commotion, making Yuya even embarrassed…

End of Chapter 19

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry that I have been away for sooooo long, but I couldn't help some of it! Work, Family and family events taking place… And playing Fortnite Battle Royale… (I'm sadly addicted to that game.) got in the way And also I have another Yugioh Story! Called 'Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Link Between Fates' in the makings, if you like the Vrains series, then you may like my story…**

 **Also to make up for this long pause, I have during the time during my last submission, made 2 chapters for this, number 20 should be out like an hour after this hopefully.**

 **As for Queen Omelette's DEF, it was made up, I can't seem to find a source where it shows me it's DEF, so I made it between Knight Napolitan and King Hamburg's DEF.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will have the Denisu Brother showing Yuzu the basic's behind their type of Extra Deck summoning in their Duels to qualify for the Senior Division… See ya!**

 **OC Cards for Yuya**

 **Pendulum Roll**

 **Normal Spell**

You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this card, or control cards in your Pendulum Zones. Roll a six-sided dice, then Special Summon Pendulum Monsters from your Hand whose Levels are equal or lower to the number you rolled from the Dice, as well as up to that many. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Roll" once per Duel.

 **Pendulum Cost**

 **Normal Spell**

If you have no Pendulum Monsters in your Hand, destroy as many cards on your Field, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Hand for every destroyed card.

 **Scale Guard**

 **Continious Trap**

Activate when Pendulum Summoned Monsters you control are about to be destroyed. While this card is face-up on the field: Once per turn, during either player's turn, should a monster(s) you control with a Level between your Pendulum Scale be destroyed by a card effect: Negate the destruction.

 **Mystical Calling (used to be Performapal Call)**

 **Normal Trap**

same effect as before, but the effect targets Magicians now…


	20. Watch and Learn Part 1

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters speaking._ "

* * *

 **Maiami City's Leisure Centre, (11:00 AM)**

"Where is she?" Oliver said to himself, checking the time again, he had been waiting for about 10 minutes now, and he had told her, her being Yuzu, that his Duel was today, he even gave her the location for his Duel.

" _I hope she didn't think Matthew or Nigel's Duels were before mine..._ " he thought, " ***Sigh*** So much for having faith she would stick with this idea of hers…" he muttered, "Hey! I haven't lost track of my idea moron!" Yuzu suddenly yelled at him from his right, scaring him as she was holding her paper fan.

"Holy crap! Where did you come from?!" he asked in fear of the fan, "A few seconds, and I heard that, so take it back!" she threatened, raising her fan. "Right right, I'm sorry!" he said, "Thank you..." she said grinning, putting the fan way from where ever she got it from.

"That's fine, now let's get your first lesson in Fusion under way!" he said grinning, "Right! Thanks again for teaching me, all of you." she said with a bow, the two then made their way inside the Leisure Centre.

"Let's get this clear, I shall be harsh and fair at the same time!" he said, "How about fair..." Yuzu growled out, "… Fine… Just fair..." he muttered, " _Boy what the hell does Yuya see in her?_ " he asked himself.

A few moments later, the two were now standing within a giant area, where many people were taking their seats. "Hello? I'm here for the Duel! Oliver shouted, a few seconds later the manager of the centre walked over, she was about 30, with red hair in pony tail. And her clothing was a yellow vest that hugged her figure. And dark blue shorts.

"Howdy! Welcome to the Leisure Centre, my name is Joy!" Joy introduced, the two bowed to her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Oliver Denisu!" Oliver said, "Oh yes! Nico Smile called yesterday about you wanting a Duel to qualify for the Senior Division!" Joy said.

"Right, so can we start? Where is my opponent?" he asked, just then a young man walked up to them, he had tanned skin, short hair, that looked to be braided, he wore a black vest and grey shorts, and he also wore climbing equipment, also carrying a set of climbing equipment in one hand, the other had two helmets.

"Yo! Name's Klim!" the young man said, Oliver bowed at him, who then returned it. "What's the gear for?" he asked, "Us! We're doing some climbing while we Duel!" Klim said tossing the equipment and one of the helmets at Oliver, who stumbled to catch both.

"R-Really? I'm not one for upper body strength!" Oliver said weakly, "You'll be fine, now let's started! I can't wait to beat one of the three Denisu brothers!" Klim said grinning, making Oliver return his own, grin, "I'd like to see you try!" he said, he then turned to Yuzu.

"You should probably go sit down, and get ready to learn." he said to her, "Right! Good luck!" she said. With that she walked off to her seat.

"So..." Oliver said to Klim and Joy, "Who do I put this on?" he asked, referring to the climbing equipment in his hand…

* * *

 **10 Minutes later**

Both Oliver and Klim stood parallel to one another, Oliver now wearing the same climbing equipment as Klim, he was told to remove his jacket to make moving around easier. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to see this wonderous Duel at the Leisure Centre!" Joy said over the mic system, the crowd clapped.

"Today with have two fiery competitors ready to deck it out with their Deck!" she added, "In the left corner, a regular to this place, Klim!" she yelled out, getting cheers from the crowd for Klim, "And the visitor, he's known for his being a jokester among his brothers, the youngest of Denisu Brothers, Oliver!" she said, and this got clapping but also some chatting.

"Denisu? Didn't they all make it to last years semi-finals of the Senior Division?" a man asked his friend, with Yuzu hearing this, "Man they really are famous to some extent..." Yuzu said to herself.

"Now that both contenders are ready, let's begin! I now activate the Action Field, Twisting Cliffs!" Joy shouted, snapping her fingers, causing the Arc System to activate, making the field start to materialise.

Now the two stood on a what appeared to be a giant canyon of twists and turns, they at the bottom of it. "Duelist locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Klim shouted out.

"They storm through the field, now behold! This is the latest and greatest evolution to Dueling!" Oliver took over. "ACTION…" the crowd said, just then the bubble containing the Action Cards popped, scattering them across the field.

"DUEL!" the two shouted, drawing five cards each.

Klim's LP: **4000**

Oliver's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll take the first turn!" Klim said, as he took off running. First I Set a monster!" he said as the card appeared face down, a spiky dark monster with angry red eyes appearing on top of the card. "Then I activate the Spell, Double Summon! Letting me Normal Summon or Set this turn!" he said.

"I Normal Summon Evolsaur Diplo!" he said, and now appearing on the Field was a small purple Brontosaurus, with its back covered in some spiked armour.

 **Evolsaur Diplo: Level: 4, Dinosaur, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 800

"Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said as two cards appeared face-down, then faded away. "See ya at the top!" he shouted, and then proceeded to climb up the holographic world.

Klim's Hand x 0

 **Turn 2**

"Right! I draw!" Oliver yelled, drawing his card, "Since you control a monster, I Special Summon Bio Bug Grid Spider from my Hand!" he said, with the techno organic spider to appear.

 **Bio Bug - Grid Spider: Level: 3, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1000/800**

"Since it was Summoned through its own effect, I can Special Summon 1 Bio Bug from my Deck!" he said as a card ejected itself from his Deck, which he took. "I Summon a second Grid Spider!" he said. A second Grid Spider appeared on the other side of the first.

"Then I set a monster and two cards and end my turn!" he said as a set monster appeared, a second spiky monster appeared on top of it, and two face-down cards, that then faded.

"Huh? Nothing? That's kind of lame." a man in the crowd said, "I hope you watched closely Yuzu!" Oliver shouted into the crowd, then started his own climb up. " _What could I learn from simple moves like that?_ " she thought confused.

Oliver's Hand x 2

 **Turn 3**

"The man's got a point. That was lame!" Klim mocked, he then pulled himself up to the top of the cliff he had been climbing. "Wow! He got up there fast!" Yuzu commented. "I Draw!" he said drawing his card.

"I Flip Summon Evoltile Westlo!" he said, as the spiky monster on the set monster card disappeared, the card then flipped to reveal itself, and a small green iguana like monster with beady blue eyes appeared, at the base of its tail to the end was a strand of double helix DNA.

 **Evoltile Westlo: Level: 3, Reptile, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 700/** 1900

"It's flip effect! I can Special Summon 1 Evolsaur monster from my Deck!" he said, a card ejected itself from his Deck, which he took, "I Summon Evolsaur Cerato!" he said, now appearing on the field was an orange raptor like monster, like Westlo, he had a strand of double helix DNA.

 **Evolsaur Cerato: Level: 4, Dinosaur, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 1400

"Cerato's effect! Since it was Summoned using through a Evoltile monster, it gains 200 ATK!" he said, Cerato's ATK: **1900 + 200 = 2100**.

"Then I activate the Trap, Evo-Branch!" he said as a face-down on his side flipped upwards, "I can destroy a Reptile Type monster!" he said as Westlo was destroyed in an explosion. "Then I can Special Summon an Evoltile monster from my Deck in face-down Defense!" he said, once again taking a card from his Deck and placing it on his blade face-down, causing a spiky monster to appear over the card.

"Then I Normal Summon a second Cerato!" he said as a second Cerato appeared, "And now, by using the Level 4 Diplo and second Cerato, I build the Overlay Network!" he yelled, as the three chosen monsters turned into red energy, that shot into the air, then down into the galaxy that appeared near his feet.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Evolzar Laggia!" he yelled, taking the Xyz Monster card from his Extra Deck compartment, and placing it over its material, appearing from a blaze of fire, was a white dragon like dinosaur, it has 3 pairs of wings on its back. The secondary colour on it was a pale blue, on its belly was hive comb like structure. Orbiting it at a distance were 2 red Overlay Units.

 **Evolzar Laggia: Rank: 4, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000 **, OLU's: 2**

"Talk about evolution!" Yuzu commented, "Battle! Cerato attack the second Grid Spider!" he ordered, ***Beep*** "Huh?" he said looking at his Duel Disk, which told him that there was an error. "Error!? What's wrong?" he asked himself.

"Nothing, it's just that while Grid Spider, or Spiders for plural are face-up on the Field, you cannot attack any other face-up Bio Bug except them!" Oliver explained, shocking Klim with this. While this happened, Oliver was half way to the top, with both Grid Spider shooting a webs from his shoulders to help him up faster, and for just in case he needed to activate cards from his Duel Disk.

"Wait? Face-up? That means..." Klim said looking down at the face-down monster on Oliver's Field, he then smirked. "Fine then! Since I can't attack any face-up Bio Bug, I'll attack your Set monster!" he said, Cerato then charged at the Set monster.

It flipped over, to reveal its true from, which was a black and dark green cocooned monster, it was roughly the size of either player's leg up to their knee. The tip, which was what kept the monster balanced, was a bullet casing, it had 5 beady orange eyes at its head peering outwards.

"You just Flipped Summoned Bio Bug Ammo Pupa!" Oliver said, telling everyone the flipped monster's name.

 **Bio Bug - Ammo Pupa: Level: 1, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100**

"And since it was Flipped Summoned, it's Flip effect activates!" he shouted, "I can Fusion Summon a Bio Bug Fusion Monster using it and other Bio Bug monsters in my Hand or Field as Fusion Material!" he said.

"I Fuse Ammo Pupa and a Grid Spider!" he said as the two monsters picked glowed red and blue, "When Pupa is used to Fusion Summon, it is treated as a listed Fusion Material!" he said.

" _The pupa that can take many forms, the spider that works the grid, become one and reveal your new form!_ " he said, the two monster swirled together, causing a bright light. "Fusion Summon! Appear Level 6, Bio Bug Fatal Scorpion!" he said, taking the card from his Extra Deck.

Now appearing on the field was a crimson metal humanoid scorpion. It stood on two legs that was thick-ish, they had some silver fitted into the legs, on each side of its waist were two small scorpion legs, the tips were sharp. It's arms were normal like that of a human, but on top of the wrist were the pincer claws like that of a scorpion. It's head was visor like, the lens being blue, the helmet itself was shaped like a scorpion's head with blue beady eyes on it. The chest area was similar to the helmet with two of the fangs, which were silver were pointing downwards at an angle. On it's shoulder were two scorpion tails, that dangled forward threateningly.

 **Bio Bug Fatal Scorpion: Level: 6, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 1200

"Since Pupa lefted the Field, I can add 1 Bio Bug card from my Deck except Pupa!" he said, adding a card to his Hand. "Now Scorpion's effect! When Special Summoned or monsters are Special Summoned to your Field, I can place a Bio Bug Counter on all non Bio Bug monsters that don't have a Counter!" he said. Cerato's Counter Count (Bio Bug): **0 + 1 = 1**.

"Then I activate my Trap! Second Fusion!" he said, one of his face-downs flipped up, it had an image of a Polymerization card within the image of a second Polymerization card, but it was reverse to the first.

"Since I Fusion Summoned, I can immediately Fusion Summon again by banishing the Fusion Material from before!" he said shocking the crowd and Klim but Yuzu the most.

"Once again! The Pupa that takes on many forms, and the spider that works the grid, become one and reveal your new form!" he yelled, once again the cards that were just used to Fusion Summon, swirled together again blue and red.

"Fusion Summon!" he yelled, taking the card as it ejected itself from his Extra Deck, "Appear! Knight of the hive mind! Bio Bug Flareguard Beetle!" he yelled slamming the onto his blade, with his ace appearing from his torrent of plasma.

 **Bio Bug - Flareguard Beetle: Level: 7, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"Amazing! Two Fusion Summons during his opponent's turn!" Joy shouted out amazed by the stunt. "See that Yuzu!? If you can set up your Field, Fusion Summoning is really easy like that!" Oliver yelled to his friend, who nodded in understanding. "Got it!" she yelled back.

"I activate Laggia's effect!" Klim yelled, "By using both it's Overlay Units..." he said, as the two red unit were absorbed into Laggia's body. Laggia's OLU's: **2 – 2 = 0.** "Since you Summoned monsters, or activated a Spell or Trap this turn, I can negate that Summon or card and destroy it!" he said.

The fire around Laggia grew stronger, turning into a blaze of flames that then "Since Flareguard Beetle was Summoned before I activated this effect, it's destroyed!" he said.

"I activate the effect of Bio Bug - Backfire Cockroach from my Hand!" Oliver shouted, holding a card, "Should a card effect destroy a Bio Bug monster, I can equip Cockroach onto that monster!" he said, he inserted the card into his Duel Disk.

And this caused a giant flattish techno organic cockroach monster to appear, it was brown, copper and red in colour, it's small limbs then retracted into its body, and then the monster itself soared over to Flareguard, who held out his arm, where the cockroach Bio Bug monster fastened itself onto.

"While equipped with Backfire Cockroach, Flareguard can't be destroyed by card effects!" Oliver explained. Flareguard raised it's new shield and split the fires shooting at him.

"Fine! Since you only control one Grid Spider now, Cerato's attack switches to it now!" Klim said smirking, Cerato quickly changed direction and charged at Grid Spider, which was in ATK, so damage was dealt, also it was destroyed. Oliver's LP: **4000 – 1100 = 2900**.

"Damn that stung!" Oliver swore, continuing his climb without the aid of Grid Spiders now, but he didn't have much climbing left.

"And now for Laggia to attack Fatal Scorpion!" Klim ordered, with the Evolved Dragon monster to divebomb at Scorpion.

Oliver had just made it to the top sweating has he heaved himself up, " ***Sigh*…** Huh?" he said on his back, he looked upwards… from his position, and saw an Action Card resting near a stone just arms reach from him.

"Please be good..." he begged grabbing it, "Yes! I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Your Laggia's attack is negated!" he said. Scorpion suddenly ducked out of Laggia's flight path, while Flareguard stood over Oliver, and offered him a hand, which he took.

"And it looks like Klim has dealt the first blow! Can Oliver turn this around?" Joy said, "I end my turn!" Klim said, happy he dealt some damage.

Klim's Hand x 0

 **Turn 4**

"Now for me to take over! I draw!" Oliver said grinning, drawing his card. "First I activate Backfire Cockroach's effect!" he said as Cockroach jumped off Flareguard's arm, "When equipped to a monster, once per turn, it can Special Summon itself in Attack!" he said, he took the card from his Duel Disk's Spell or Trap Zone, and placed it on his blade.

 **Bio Bug - Backfire Cockroach: Level: 6, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 800/** 2000

"Then I activate the Equip Spell, Bio Bug's Burning Venom!" he said, "I equip it onto Flareguard!" he said, two small beetle like monster appear on Flareguard's wrists, then a small needle popped out above their heads.

"The equipped monster gains 600 ATK!" he said. Flareguard Beetle's ATK: **2400 + 600 = 3000**.

"Battle! Fatal Scorpion attacks Cerato!" he ordered, the scorpion's shoulder tail extended, "Scorpion's effect! During the damage step, with he battles a monster with a Bio Bug Counter, that monster is destroyed!" he said as the stingers of the tails stabbed Cerato, destroying it instantly.

"Then for it's other effect! When a monster with a Bio Bug Counter is destroyed, I can destroy 1 card your control, which will be you face-down!" he said as the stingers than shot out a fireball each, aiming for Klim's face-down.

"Oh no you don't!" Klim shouted, racing off, as he ran he reached down to swipe the Action Card he spotted. "I activate the Trap, Mirror Bounce!" he shouted. "Should you try and destroy a card of mine, I can target a card you control thats the same as mine that would be destroyed, and its destroyed!" he said.

"Since my card is Set, I can destroyed your Set card!" he said, suddenly a mirror appeared above Klim's Set card, reflecting the fireballs at Oliver's Set card, "Damn it! I needed that!" Oliver swore under his breath.

"You're lucky, as if that card had been destroyed, you would have taken 300 damage for every Bio Bug card on the field." Oliver grumbled out.

"Now for Beetle to attack Laggia!" he ordered, with Beetle rushing into battle, too fast for Klim to do anything, Laggia was punched out by Beetle it was then destroyed, Klim's LP: **4000 –** **6** **00 =** **34** **00**.

"Burning Venom's effect!" Oliver shouted, the weapons attached to Beetle started to gather energy, "Since the equipped monster destroyed a monster, you take damage equal to half of Beetle's original ATK!" he said shocking his opponent.

The gathered energy then shot out in two balls, and hit Klim in the stomach, **3400 – 1200 = 2200**. (Klim) "Now for Cockroach to attack your Set monster!" he ordered, as Cockroach then charged at the Set monster, which flipped over, to reveal a small reptile like monster, it was blue in colour, it also had blue beady eyes. "You Flipped Summoned Evoltile Gephyro!" Klim said.

 **Evoltile Gephyro: Level: 1, Reptile, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF:** 200 **/400**

The newly flipped monster was quickly destroyed, "Gephyro's effect! When destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Evolsaur from there!" he said.

"I Summon back Cerato!" he said taking the card from his Graveyard Slot, placing it on his blade and making Cerato appear on the field again. "Since it was Summoned through a Evoltile's effect, it gains 200 ATK!" he said. **1900 + 200 = 2100**. (Cerato)

"Since a monster was Summoned, Scorpion's effect places a Bio Bug Counter on it1" Oliver yelled out, Cerato's Counter Count: (Bio Bug) **0 + 1 = 1**. "I then place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Oliver said as two cards appeared on his Field, which then faded.

Oliver's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Oliver has put Klim into a corner! Can he make it out of there?" Joy said, "Of course I can! I draw!" Klim yelled, drawing his card. "I Normal Summon Evoltile Odonto!" he said, a small orange coloured lizard appeared, it's body shape was round.

 **Evoltile Odonto: Level: 2, Reptile, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 500/** 1200

"Normally when this effect is used I can Special Summon a Evolsaur from my Hand, but I don't have any more cards in my Hand… But that won't stop me!" Klim said smirking, "I now activate the Trap, Evo-Singularity!" he shouted, activating his face-down that he protected last turn.

"This card let's me Special Summon an Evolzar Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck, by targeting an Evoltile and Evolsaur!" he said, "So now I Special Summon Evolzar Solda!" he said, his Extra Deck ejected a card, which he took and placed on his blade.

Appearing on his side of the Field was a new Evolzar monster, like Laggia, it was white in overall colour, with light blue details on it, it was thin in structure, sort of like a Pterodactyl. It roared as it appeared.

 **Evolzar Solda: Rank: 6, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1000 **, OLU's: 0**

"Then the targeted Evoltile and Evolsaur are attached to the Summoned monster as Overlay Units!" he added, Odonto and Cerato condenses into red spheres of energy, and made their way over to Solda, where they orbited the monster. Solda's OVU's: **0 + 2 = 2**.

"He basically just Xyz Summoned!" Yuzu shouted in shock, with Oliver impressed with this, "Good move, but not enough!" Oliver complimented. "We'll see. Battle! Solda will attack Cockroach!" Klim ordered.

Solda then flew upwards and started to gather fire from around its being, "I activate the Trap, Bio Bug's Swarming Tactic!" Oliver shouted activating his Set card, "I can negate 1 attack involving a Bio Bug!" he said.

Solda's attack diminished, "Then I can Special Summon a Bio Bug from my Deck in Attack, so I Summon Bio Bug - Chopping Mantis from my Deck!" he said taking the card from his Deck and placing it on his blade, making the m techno organic mantis monster appear.

 **Bio Bug - Chopping Mantis: Level: 5, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 500

"If your thinking of using your monster's effect, don't bother! Swarming Tactic makes it so that the Summoned monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn, but also at the cost of its effects." Oliver said, making Klim raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" he asked, "Unlike most people, I read my opponent's card info!" he said, while Yuzu sneezed. "Then I guess I end my turn..." Klim said annoyed, hoping to do some damage.

Klim's Hand x 0

 **Turn 6**

"Draw!" Oliver said, drawing his card, "I activate Chopping Mantis's effect!" he said, "By sending a Bio Bug card from my Deck to the Graveyard..." he said taking a card from his Deck and placing it into his Graveyard. "Chopping Mantis gains that card's name for the rest of the turn, and can also attack all monsters you control." he explained.

"The card I sent to the Graveyard was Tunnelling Worm, so Chopping Mantis gains it's name." he said, a ghostly image of a worm like monster with a drill at the end of its tail appeared, and was absorbed into Mantis.

"Then I activate Bio Bug Fusion!" he said, "I can Fuse together Bio Bug monsters from my Hand, Deck or Field to Fusion Summon a Bio Bug Fusion Monster!" he said, "I Fuse Chopping Mantis treated as Tunnelling Worm, Cockroach and Fatal Scorpion!" he said.

The three monsters then floated into the air, glowing red, yellow and blue, "Mantis that steals other soul, scorpion with a fatal sting, and the Cockroach that can blow up in the enemy's face, become one and reveal your new form!" he said as the monster then swirled together.

"Fusion Summon! Appear Level 3! Bio Bug - Pitfall Worm!" he said. Now appearing from underneath the holographic earth was a drill like serpent monster, it was actually a long techno organic worm, for its head, there was a drill that split three ways, it opened up to reveal a small round head with a single eye. For a worm, it strangely had two arms, its finger were actually small drills, the overall colour was a dark brown. In height it just reached Flareguard Beetle's knees.

 **Bio Bug - Pitfall Worm: Level: 3, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 800

"A worm?! Ha! What can that thing do?" Klim asked, but he was also looking around for an Action Card, he spotted one, on a cliff so he ran over to the cliff and started to climb. "It's effect! When Fusion Summoned using Tunnelling Worms on the Field, I can target 1 card you control per one used, and destroy it!" he explained.

Pitfall Worm dug it's hands into the earth, and started to drill while it's hand started to ignite on fire, it then brought its now flaming hands up, now holding a flaming piece of rock in its hands. "I target Solda!" he said as Pitfall then tossed the flaming rock at Solda.

"Nice try but Solda can't be destroyed by card effects while it has Overlay Units." Klim said, Solda then released a stream of fire from its mouth at the thrown object, melting it into magma. "And since you Special Summoned a monster, by using an Overlay Unit..." he said, Solda's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**.

"I can destroy that monster!" he said, Solda released another stream of fire, this time at Pitfall Worm, who was incinerated. "Now I activate Flareguard's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 Bio Bug in my Graveyard, then 1 monster you control, and equip that monster onto yours!" Oliver said.

"I chose Chopping Mantis! Draining Infestation!" he yelled, a small dark portal then appeared behind Solda with a smaller version Chopping Mantis appearing and clinging onto the monster's back. "The equipped monster loses ATK equal to half the original ATK of the monster equipped onto it." Oliver said. Solda's ATK: **2600 – 1000 = 1600**.

"Battle! Flareguard Beetle attack Solda!" he yelled out, the boosters on Beetle ignited, giving the monster a boost of speed, "Not so fast!" Klim yelled grabbing the Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Equal Force!" he said.

"Now my monster's ATK becomes the same as your battling monster's ATK, and neither can be destroyed in that battle." he said, **1600 = 3000**. "Flareguard Beetle's effect! I can negate an attack involving itself!" Oliver said, the thruster on Beetle stopped.

"Beetle's other effect! Since an attack involving it was negated while monsters are equipped onto monsters, you take damage equal to half the combined ATK of those monsters! Plasma Feedback!" he yelled.

Beetle then gathered plasma within its chest horns, then shot it out at Klim, who clung to the side of the cliff and plasma rained down over him, **2200 – 1000 = 1200**. (Klim)

"And then for this! I activate the Set Quick-Spell, Double or Nothing!" he said, his second face-down flipped upwards, "The card he used last time." Yuzu said to herself, "Since an attack was negated, that battle is restarted, this time though, Beetle's ATK is doubled!" Oliver said smirking, **3000×2 = 6000**. (Flareguard Beetle)

"6000 ATK!?" Klim yelled out in shock, "End this! Scorching Burn Uppercut!" Oliver shouted, as Beetle's fist ignited with fire, he then approached Solda from underneath, then proceeded to give the dragon a skyward uppercut, it reeled back from the punch. The force of the attack made Klim fall, but lucky Beetle caught him before he hit the floor. **1200 – 3000 = 0**. (Klim)

Oliver: **WINS**

Klim: **LOSE**

The field they were standing in started to dematerialise, along with the cards that were on the field. Beetle was the last to disappear after putting Klim down safely. "That was a good match, even though I knew I would win in the end." Oliver said smirking at his opponent.

"It was, but don't think you've in the clear for now, I'll be coming for you again." Klim said, grinning, even though he lost, the two then shook hands, "And there you have it folks, the winner of the Duel is Oliver Denisu!" Joy shouted, the crowd then cheered and clapped for Oliver's victory, with both him and Klim doing a bow to the crowd.

"See ya soon!" Oliver said as he then proceeded to get changed. 10 minutes later, he had taken off the climbing gear and had his jacket back on, waiting outside the changing room for him was Yuzu.

"So what did you think?" he asked, "It was great, and I did learn something, the timing of the Summoning must be perfect." she said, "That or you need to ensure that you can protect them if you do, which I showed, your opponent is not just going to let you keep a strong monster, right?" he said.

"Oh right, I didn't think of that..." she said sheepishly, "Now another thing you should now about Fusion Summoning, is that unlike Synchro or Xyz monsters, Fusion Monsters can sometimes require specific monsters for Fusion Material, so you need to ensure you have the correct Material to Summon the monster you want." he said also.

"Right..." she said taking that in as well, I think Nigel's Duel is happening soon, do you know where you have to go?" he asked as the two made it outside. "Yeah, the Gardeners Society Building, I'll see you later!" she said, and with that she ran off.

"She may actually pull it off..." he muttered to himself...

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Within the city, Apollo was walking about, looking for something to eat while also trying to keep his boredom at bay, "What can I do that is reasonably cheap..." he said to himself, a fan of money, just not wanting to spend much.

He couldn't think of anything, but just then he noticed a Duel nearby taking place, a crowd gathering around it, so he made his way over, but was disgusted at what he saw, not with the players, but the monsters being used.

" _Great, more Synchro Monsters..._ " he thought irritated, with that thought he quickly got as far as possible from the Duel, but then something or someone bumped into him, "Hey watch it!" he growled at a young girl with pink hair in pig tails.

"Oh sorry sir, but I'm in a hurry!" she said apologising as she ran off, but stopped suddenly, "Where is the way to Nigel's Duel..." she muttered to herself she then turned to the street sign, which showed her the routes she could take, but the name she spoke caught Apollo's attention.

" _Nigel? Nigel Denisu does she mean maybe?_ " he thought, that name had been on his thoughts lately, "Maybe I should follow her to see if it is that Nigel." he whispered to himself. "Oh here we are! This way!" she said, and with that she ran off to the right, which Apollo knew lead to the Gardener's Society. So he followed her at a distance...

* * *

 **Maiami City's Gardener's Society,** **(12:** **3** **9 AM)**

"Made it..." Yuzu sighed out, panting to catch her breath, when she caught her breath, she looked up to no Nigel around to greet her, "Huh? Where is he?" she asked herself, just behind her, hiding in the shadows was Apollo, she was unaware that he had followed her.

"This is the right place, so maybe he's already inside." she guessed, she then proceeded to walk up to the automatic doors… and a silent Nigel was giving her a stern stare, "Nigel! There you are!" she said smiling at him, meanwhile Apollo was also grinning, having finally seen Nigel after over a year.

" _It is him, now let's see how much better he's become..._ " Apollo thought, "Look I'm sorry that I'm late." Yuzu said to Nigel, "..." Nigel remained quiet, still giving her a stare, "The only reason I was late was that I've never been to this district before." she said.

"..." once again, Nigel didn't say a thing, but he did lessen his stare on her, "I hope you can still Duel, you can right?" she asked, "..." again nothing, but he did nod, and turned around and made his way inside, "Hey wait up!" she said running after him.

"Time to see how far he's come..." Apollo muttered to himself, as he then walked into the building…

* * *

 **Inside the building, (10 minutes later)**

With Yuzu, she was now sitting in the stands, along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered, just behind her a couple seats back was Apollo, arms folded as he waited. Just then a man dressed in light blue overall without the arm sleeves, a light brown shirt under that, and a straw hat, he had tanned skin and a slight beard.

"Howdy Y'all! Welcome to the Gardener's Societly! My name is Doj, and I'll be your host for today's event!" Doj said, with most of the crowd clapping, the only exception was Apollo. " _Can they just get onto the Duel already?_ " he thought bored.

"Now onto our contenders for today's match!" Doj said looking to his left, where Nigel came walking from the corridor.

"Here we have one the three Denisu Brothers, but this one is known for his silent, but deadly approach..." Doj said earning some laughter from the little joke he just made, Nigel however was not amused. "Meet the visitor, Nigel Denisu!" Doj said, with the crowd applauding for Nigel.

"A now for our resident contender, she tough, she's rough, but she also the nicest girl you ever gonna meet! Here's… Clover!" he said, just then a young girl with dirt blonde hair in pig tails appeared, she also had freckles and light blue eyes. In her mouth was a single bit a hay she was chewing on.

For clothing she wore something similar to Doj, but her overalls with a lavender colour, and her shirt under that was pink, she also had a red scarf around her neck, and wore green boots that were slighty scuffed and had tiny bits of dried mud on them.

"Hey Y'all! I'm Clover, nice to met you!" Clover said bowing, the crowd then clapped for her, "Now that the two have been introduced, let's continue. I activate the Action Field, Wild Jungle! Yeehaa!" Doj shouted.

The Arc System activated, and started to generate a lush jungle, teaming with exotic plants and tall trees with long vines here and there. "I hope you as ready as a racing hare!" Clover said to Nigel, who was silent and confused by what she meant.

"ACTION…." the crowd said, having said the rest while the two activated their Duel Disk, with Clover's being grass green colour. The bubble with the Action Cards burst, scattering the cards within.

"DUEL!" the two Duelist yelled, drawing 5 cards each.

Clover's LP: **4000**

Nigel's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll take the first turn!" Clover said, "First I Normal Summon Aromage Jasmine!" she said, a small fairy like monster dressed in a light blue cloak appeared, she had light blue hair that reached past her face.

 **Aromage Jasmine: Level: 2, Plant, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:100/** 1900

"Then I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial!" she said, "I can send 1 monster in my Deck to the Graveyard." she said, a card was ejected from her Deck, "I send Aromage Rosemary to the Graveyard." she said, sending the card she took and placing it into her Graveyard.

"Then I activate the effect of Aromaseraphy Angelica from my Hand!" she said, "I can discard her, and target 1 Aroma monster in my Graveyard, and gain LP equal to the target's ATK!" she said, sending Angelica to the Graveyard.

"Since the only target could be Rosemary, I gain LP equal to her ATK!" she said, Clover's LP: **4000 + 1800 = 5800**. "Since I gained LP, Jasmine's effect let's me draw a card.!" she said drawing a card

"And then during my main phase, I can Normal Summon again in addition to my actual Normal Summon!" she said, "So now I Tribute Jasmine to Tribute Summon Aromage Bergamot!" she said, Jasmine burst into particles, which then quickly gathered to form a new form, the light faded away to reveal a new monster, this one was taller and more mature than Jasmine, she wore a cloak like Jasmine, but this one was a dark red garnet colour. In her hand was a wooden staff with a hook like end to it.

 **Aromage Bergamot: Level: 6, Plant, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 1800

"I then set two cards and end my turn!" she said as two cards appeared face-down, then faded away. "Let's see what you can do cowboy!" she said smirking.

Clover's Hand x 0

 **Turn 2**

"Alright then, my turn! I draw!" Nigel said, now speaking as he's in a Duel, he then drew his card, "First I activate the Spell, Reinforcement of the Army!" he said, "This card let's me add a Level 4 or lower Warrior Type monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he said, "I'll add the Tuner Monster Mirror Edge - Two-Sided Mirror!" he said, the card he picked was ejected from his Deck, which he added to his Hand.

"Then I Normal Summon the Mirror Edge Shard Spawner!" he said, as the Tuner monster appeared on his Field.

 **Mirror Edge - Shard Spawner: Level: 2, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 500/** 100

"Then I activate its effect! I pay up to 500 LP..." he said, Nigel's LP: **4000 – 200 = 3800**. "By doing so, I can Special Summon a Mirror Edge Shard Token with a Level for every 100 LP I paid!" he said, his Duel Disk generated a Token monster card for him, which he placed on his blade, with a Token monster appearing near Shard Spawner.

 **Mirror Edge - Shard Token: Level: 2, Warrior, Token, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 0/** 0

"Then I activate the effect of Two-Sided Mirror from my Hand, since I Summoned a Mirror Edge monster, I can Special Summon it!" he said, the monster appeared, the second he placed it on his blade.

 **Mirror Edge - Two-Sided Mirror: Level: 1, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100**

"And then for Copy Crack's effect! It can also be Special Summoned when a Mirror Edge monster is Summoned." he said, he then placed the card onto his blade, where the monster appeared on his field.

 **Mirror Edge - Copy Crack: Level: Level: 1, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0**

"Then I activate the Continious Spell, Mirror Edge - Double Tuning!" he said, the card then appeared face-up on his side of the field. "When I perform a Synchro Summon for a Mirror Edge Synchro Monster, I can treat the Tuner monster for that Summon as 2 Tuners!" he said.

"I now Tune the Level 2 Shard Spawner to the Level 2 Shard Token!" he said, Shard Spawner then turned into 2 rings, with the token flying through them, losing its colours, and gaining two stars.

 **2* + 2* = 4***

"Lancer of clear glass, thrust through the blockade to met your follow knights!" he said as a beam shot through the stars and rings, "Synchro Summon! Appear Level 4! Mirror Edge - Clear Lancer!" he yelled.

He took the ejected card from his Extra Deck, and placed it onto his blade, this caused a new Mirror Edge monster to appear, it was slightly smaller than Nigel, and was covered with the same mirror armour the other Synchro Mirror Edge monster was covered in as well. In one hand a long spear like lance, but the entire thing was made out of a clear crystal. It gave a war cry as it appeared fully.

 **Mirror Edge - Clear Lancer: Level: 4, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1300

"Damn Synchro Monster..." Apollo gritted out, his useless eye flaring up. In front of him, Yuzu cleaned her ears out, having thought she had heard something.

"I activate Copy Crack's effect!" he said, the sphere like monster, started to gain cracks all over it's body, "I can target 1 monster on the field, and Copy Crack is treated as that monster, along with everything else about it!" he said.

The sphere then exploded in a flurry of shards, "I target Bergamot!" he said, the shards then gathered again, this time making a shape similar to Bergamot's shape, a flash of light occurred, and after it ended, a mirror like version of Bergamot appeared.

"And now I tune the Level 1 Two-Sided Mirror to the now Level 6 Copy Crack treated as Bergamot!" he said, "And when using Two-Sided Mirror as Synchro Material, it's treated as 2 tuners!" he said.

Two-Sided Mirror then turned into a single ring, with the mirror like Bergamot flying through it, losing it's colour, and gaining 6 stars.

 **1* + 6* = 7***

" _Knight of the mirrored kingdom, take up your blade and split your enemy in half to keep the peace!_ " he said as a beam shot through the ring and stars. "Synchro Summon! Appear Mirror Edge - Prism Splitter!" he said, taking the card on his ace monster from his Extra Deck and placing it on his blade, where his ace then appeared slashing his crystal mounted blades around roaring for a challenge.

 **Mirror Edge - Prism Splitter: Level: 7, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

" _Prism Splitter… Still an amazing monster, even if it is a Synchro Monster._ " Apollo thought, while he hated most Synchro Monsters, there were very few that impressed him. Some being Nigel's Mirror Edge ones.

"Battle! Prism Splitter attacks Bergamot!" Nigel ordered, then took off for an Action Card that was nearby, with his ace's boosters activating, giving him a burst of speed, "His effect! When he battles a monster with ATK equal or higher than his original ATK, he can cut that monster's ATK in half!" he explained. Bergamot's ATK: **2400 = 1200**.

"I activate the Trap, Draining Shield!" Clover shouted, "Since you declared an attack, I can target that monster, and negate it's attack!" she said, as she said, Prism Splitter slowed down to a halt, however Nigel was now leaping up a tree. " _Still_ _mobile as ever..._ " Apollo thought.

"That's not all, as I then gain LP equal to that monster's ATK!" she said smirking, **5800 + 2400 = 8200**. (Clover) "Now for Bergamot's effect! When I gain LP, she gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn!" she added. **1200/1800 + 1000/1000 = 2200/2800**. (Bergamot)

"Wrong!" Nigel yelled, he leaped off a branch, and caught an Action Card that was on a vine, which he swung on, "I activate the Action Spell, Do-Over!" he yelled, the Action Card had an image of a pocket watch, with the clock hand going backwards.

"If my monster's attack is negated, it can attack again, but only that monster it attacked first!" Nigel said, Splitter's boosters than re-activated, "Also anything that happened between the negated attack and before this card was activated is cancelled!" he added, shocking Clover. **8200 = 5800** (Clover), **2200/2800 = 1200/1800**. (Bergamot)

"Let the battle continue!" he said, with Splitter rushing at Bergamot, faster this time, he cleaned through her, causing an explosion, **5800 – 1200 = 4600**. (Clover) "Wow! Nigel just got luckier than with a lucky horseshoe!" Doj yelled out.

"Now for Clear Lancer's Double Tuned effect! Since a monster was destroyed by battle, I can add 1 Mirror Edge card from my Graveyard to my Hand." he said, a single card was ejected from his Graveyard Slot, which he took. "I'll add Two-Sided Mirror!" he said.

"Now for Clear Lancer to attack you directly!" he said, Clear Lancer thrusted out his lancer, that shot a concentrated beam of light out the end of the weapon, that hit Clover, **4600 –** **18** **00 = 2** **8** **00**. (Clover)

"Now Nigel has dealt serious damage to Clover, if she hadn't gained LP from her turn, she'd be like roadkill just run over!" Doj said, confusing most of the crowd, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn..." Nigel said, the cards appearing on his field, than faded away.

Nigel's Hand x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn now!" Clover said, "But first I activate the Continious Trap, Solemn Wishes!" she said, as her face-down flipped up, "Now for every card that I draw, I gain 500 LP! So now I draw!" she said, now drawing her card. **2** **8** **00 + 500 = 3** **3** **00**. (Clover)

"I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! Letting me draw another 2 cards!" she said doing just that, **3** **3** **00 + 1000 = 4** **3** **00**. (Clover)

"Gosh darn it! Clover has managed to recover enough LP to put the two back in a Mexican standoff!" Doj said, "Now I Normal Summon Aromage Rosemary!" she said, a fairy like monster, dressed in blue with blue hair carrying a wooden staff with a small light at the end as well as a curled hook appeared.

 **Aromage Rosemary: Level: 4, Plant, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 700

"Now hold onto your horses folks!" she yelled, she then ran off, heading towards a plant, that had a strange curled stem, she leaped up, landed on the plant, pressing it downwards. A few moments later the plant sprang up like a coiled spring, sending her flying, while in the air, she got an Action Card.

"I set a card!" she said, setting the Action Card she just got, confusing everyone, she then grabbed another Action on her way down. "And then I set another Action Card!" she said, a second Action Cards was placed on the field.

She didn't get anymore Action Cards, just before she hit the ground, Rosemary caught her, then gently put her down, the crowd clapped at her stunt. "You want to know why I did that right?" she asked her opponent.

"I'm about to find out, aren't I?" he said, "Darn tooting you are! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Emergency Provisions!" she said, "I send any number of Spell and Traps to the Graveyard… Which will be my two set Action Cards!" she said as her Action Cards burst into particles, confusing Nigel.

"For every card that was sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 LP!" she said, "Tch." Nigel gritted out, the particles from the cards then swirled around Clover. **4** **3** **00 + 2000 = 6** **3** **00**. (Clover)

" _Now she in the lead again..._ " Nigel thought annoyed, "Now for Rosemary's effect! Since I gained LP, I can target 1 face-up monster you control, and switch it's position!" she explained grinning.

"I'll switch Clear Lancer into Defense!" she said, with Rosemary aiming her staff at her target, "Not so fast! Prism Splitter's effect! Since you targeted a Mirror Edge monster for an effect, I can now make you target your own monster for the effect instead!" he said.

Prism Splitter then got in front on Clear Lancer, then raised one of his arm's with his reflective shield on it, where Rosemary's reflection was now seen on it. Rosemary fired a blue beam that then bounced back at her. She flinched, then knelt down, a blue aura covered her as she was now in Defense.

"That's fine, as now I use Angelica's effect from the Graveyard!" she said, as Angelica's card ejected itself from her Graveyard Slot, "Since my LP is higher than yours, and I control an Aroma monster, while this card was in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon her!" she said, she then placed the card onto her blade.

Appearing was a very small fairy like monster dressed in white, hew wings were bigger than her body, and appeared to be frame like.

 **Aromaseraphy Angelica: Level: 1, Plant, Tuner, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0**

"A Tuner huh?" Nigel muttered to himself, he knew what she was planning, "Since she was summoned this way, if she leaves the field again, she is banished." Clover explained.

"So now I Tune the Level 1 Aromaseraphy Angelica to the Level 4 Aromage Rosemary!" she said, with a cheer, Angelica turned into a single ring with Rosemary flying from it, losing her colours, and gaining 4 stars.

 **1* + 4* = 5***

"Synchro Summon! Appear Level 5! Aromaseraphy Rosemary!" she yelled out, appearing from a burst of light was Rosemary, but her appearance had changed, her clothing looked like a mix of hers and Angelicas, her wings were like Angelica's and her staff has grown flowers.

 **Aromaseraphy Rosemary: Level: 5, Plant, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 900

"Does she have to yell that?" Apollo thought irritated, his damaged eye flaring more, "This Rosemary's effect activates! Since my LP is higher than yours, all Plant-Type monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF!" she said, Aromaseraphy Rosemary's ATK/DEF: **2000/900 + 500/500 = 2500/1400**.

"Almost ready!" she said, then grabbed onto the new Rosemary, who flew off, Nigel seeing this, knew what this meant, so he too grabbed onto his ace, who took off fast.

"Both going for Action Cards?" Yuzu said to herself, with Clover high in the trees, she was looking for an Action Card, "Where could one- oh!" she said as she spotted one resting on a plant, that had many spines on the outside, the inner part was red. She had her monster approach the plant cautiously, for she knew what species the plant was.

"Careful..." she whispered out, arm stretched out to reach the card, but Rosemary suddenly swerved to the side, due to a sudden wind, her hand accidently grazed a spine on the inner part of the plant, shocking her, she quickly swiped the card, and had Rosemary book them out of there.

Which was good, as a second later, the plant snapped shut, as it was a giant Venus flytrap, this shocked most of the crowd.

"Look right there folks! Clover has just saved herself from the jaws of that hungry hungry Flytrap!" Doj yelled, "Now let's see what Nigel is up to before she can use her Action Card!" he added, as the camera's panned over to Nigel's location.

With Nigel, he had spotted an Action card... Resting on top of a giant lily pad in the middle of a swamp, other lily pads of very size in it as well.

" _Quick of my feet! Quick of my feet!_ " he repeated in his head, "Launch me Splitter!" he ordered, his ace nodded, and let his master rest in his hand, he then raised his arm with Nigel in it, behind him, then threw Nigel, basically skimming him across the swampy water, as he skimmed he reached an arm out and grabbed the Action Card, then landed on the other side of the swamp, his monster's floating over to him.

"Damn it! Not good for this..." he said looking at the Action Card, it couldn't help him with this, "Where were we?" Clover said from above, "Did you get a good one? Cause I did! I now activate the Action Spell, High Dive!" she yelled, using her Action Card.

"I target 1 monster and it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn!" she explained, "My target will be Rosemary!" she said as her monster gently floated down, letting her get down, **2500 + 1000 = 3500**. (Rosemary)

"Battle! Rosemary attack Clear Lancer!" she ordered, with Rosemary waving her staff about, causing a breeze to pick up, carrying petals with it, she then launched them at Clear Lancer, who cried in pain, as he was launched backwards and destroyed. **3800 – 1700 = 2100**. (Nigel)

"I activate the Trap, Tuner Anchor!" Nigel yelled out over the explosion washing over him, one of his face-downs flipped up, the image had two green rings, which were used in Synchro Summoning. Within the rings were two green lines, that appeared to be connected to a Synchro Monster, that looked to be damaged.

"Since a Synchro Monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Tuner monster from the my Graveyard, as well as the destroyed monster!" he said. "So now I Summon Shard Spawner and Clear Lancer!" he said as the two monster appeared.

"But if one of them is destroyed, the other is destroyed." he added, two chains from the summoned monsters shot out, and attached themselves to the other.

"While at least I furthered the LP difference..." Clover said smirking, "I now end my turn!" she said, "With it ending, High Dive's effect ends." she added. **3500 = 2500**. (Rosemary)

Clover's Hand x 0

 **Turn 4**

"How can he come back from this?" Apollo said to himself, "Draw!" Nigel said drawing his card, "I use Shard Spawner's effect!" he said, **1700 –** **1** **00 = 1** **6** **00**. (Nigel) "So now I Summon a Level 1 Shard Token!" he said as the Token appeared.

"Then I Normal Summon Two-Sided Mirror!" he said as the Tuner monster appeared again, "First I Tune the Level 1 Two-Sided Mirror to the Level 4 Clear Lancer!" he yelled out with Two-Sided turning into a single ring, Clear Lancer flying through them, losing his colours and gaining 4 stars.

 **1* + 4* = 5***

" _Seer of the mirrored world, gather the souls of the broken and heal them!_ " he said, as the beam shout through the rings and stars. "Synchro Summon! Level 5 Mirror Edge - Reflect Seer!" he yelled out.

Now appearing on the field was a new Mirror Edge monster, the top part of it was like that of the other Mirror Edge Synchro Monsters, but thinner, the bottom part was like a dress cloak, but it was angular and the front part was missing, so you still see it's legs, the crystal ball joints and lining over its body was a dark green. Carried in one hand was a staff, with a jagged crystal orb, framed around it was uncut ring.

 **Mirror Edge - Reflect Seer: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 500/** 1600

"Due to Tuner Anchor's effect, if the monsters are used as Synchro Material, they are banished." he said, "Reflect Seer's effect! It's ATK is always higher than your monster with the highest original ATK!" he added. Reflect Seer's ATK: **500 = 2500**.

"Now I activate Double Tuning's effect on Shard Spawner, then Tune it with the Level 1 Shard Token!" he said, with Shard Spawner turning into two rings, with the Token flying through them, losing it's colours and gaining a single star.

 **2* + 1* = 3***

" _Mirrored Knave that wields the power of light, gather your follow knaves and strike!_ " he said, a beam shot through the rings and star, "Synchro Summon! Appear! Mirror Edge Laser Knave!" he said with drone like monster appeared.

 **Mirror Edge - Laser Knave: Level: 3, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 1200

"Knave's Doubled Tuned effect! I can Special Summon up to two other Laser Knaves from my Extra Deck, and they're treated as being Synchro Summoned!" he said, taking the 1 Synchro cards from his Extra Deck, and placing them on his blade, a second copy of Laser Knave appeared on the field in Attack.

"Then Seer's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a monster from our Graveyards, but it leaves the field at the end of the turn!" he said, "I Summon Aromage Rosemary!" he said, as Rosemary appear on his side of the field, but she was a bit nervous, being surrounded by all of Nigel's monsters, and that she was being used against her master.

"Seer also gains the summoned monster's effect until the end of the turn." he added.

"Now I activate the Continious Trap, Mirror Edge - Soul's Reflection!" he said, his second face-down flipped up, the image it had was that of a monster facing Prism Splitter, but a mirror was dividing them, and Splitter was mirroring the other monster's movements.

"This card can be activated while your control a Special Summoned monster." he said, "While this card is face-up, Mirror Edge monsters I control gain your monster's names and Types!" he explained.

All of a sudden Nigel's Mirror Edge monster glowed yellow, that then glowed to be the same Rosemary's aura. " _I see… he did that because now a days some monsters require certain monsters to use their effect_ _s_ _._ " Apollo thought.

"I activate my Knave's effect! I can deal you 400 damage per one!" he said, the Laser Knave's aimed their arms at Clover, and fired purple beams at her, but she avoided them at the last second, but the explosion they caused washed over her. **6300 – 800 = 5500**. (Clover)

"Battle! Splitter attacks Rosemary!" he said, with Splitter taking off towards Rosemary, with Clover rushing for an Action Card that was near her.

"Once again Splitter's effect cut your Rosemary's ATK in half!" he said, **2500 = 1250**. (Rosemary) With Clover, she managed to get the Action Card, but it was too late to Rosemary as she was slashed across the chest by Splitter's sword. **5500 – 1150 = 4350**. (Clover)

"Since you control no monsters anymore, Seer's ATK returns to normal." he said, **2500 = 500**. (Seer) "Seer now attacks you directly!" he said, with Seer calmly walking over to Clover, as she was close by and tapped her with his staff. **4350 – 500 = 3850**. (Clover)

"Now Rosemary attacks your directly as well!" he said, with Rosemary relunctantly doing with Seer did before. **3850 – 1800 = 2050**. (Clover) "I activate the Action Spell, Damage Draw!" Clover said.

"Since I took over 2000 damage this turn, I can draw 2 cards!" she said drawing that many. "Since I drew 2 cards, Solemn Wishes gives me 1000 LP..." she said, **2050 + 1000 = 3050**. (Clover) "So she's still survives this turn..." Yuzu calculated to herself.

"Now for both Laser Knave's to attack you!" he said, the two identical monster charged up identical attacks at her. **3050 – 1400 – 1400 = 250**. (Clover)

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Nigel said, a single card appeared then faded. "With it ending Rosemary leaves the field." he said, a sadden Rosemary disappeared into a dark portal.

Nigel's Hand x 2 (one is an Action Card)

 **Turn 5**

"This is bad! The tides have swapped around, during Clover's last turn, she had 6300 LP, and managed to deal some damage to Nigel, but Nigel just got rid of most of that during his turn! Can Clover make a recovery?" Doj said.

"Unlikely..." Apollo muttered, this time however Yuzu heard him, she turned to meet him and was shocked to see the guy she bumped into before. "What are you looking at?" he growled out, "N-Nothing!" she stuttered out turning forward again.

"I draw!" Clover yelled out, drawing her card. **250 + 500 = 750**. (Clover) "I place two cards face-down as well as set a monster..." she said solemnly as the cards appeared, a spiky monster on the set monster. She knew she couldn't win, not with the cards she had, and especially against Nigel's army of monsters.

Clover's Hand x 0

 **Turn 6**

"That was pathetic..." Apollo muttered, Yuzu heard that, but didn't turn around, he scared her with his appearance alone.

"Draw..." Nigel said, slowly drawing his card, "And now I use my 2 Laser Knave's effect. Dealing you 400 damage each!" he said slowly, the two monster fired a slow beam at Clover, who didn't dodge the beams at all. **750 – 800 = 0**. (Clover)

Nigel: **WINS**

Clover: **LOSE**

"And there you have it folks, the winner of this match is Nigel Denisu!" Doj said sadly, he was hoping Clover could turn the Duel around, sadly not. With the Duel over, the ARC System deactivated, making the forest vanish.

"That was a good duel there partner!" Clover said walking over to Nigel, "..." he said nothing, but nodded at her, which she knew meant that he enjoyed it, but she didn't know not that much. He then walked off, heading to the corridor where the room he lefted his backpack in…

With Apollo and the rest of the crowd, they were standing up to get out of the building… except Apollo had something in mind…

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

With Nigel, he had just done going through his backpack, making sure everything was still in there, he was very cautious about his personal belongings, with that done, having seen that everything is still in it, he slung the bag over his back, and made his way out of the room.

" _One Duel closer to qualifying, that Duel was a bit lack luster for me though..._ " he thought to himself. He looked to his left, hoping to see Yuzu make her way over to him, that way he could find out what she learned from his Duel.

"I must say, that was interesting to watch." a voice spoke out, one that Nigel knew, and sent a shiver down his spine, he quickly turned and saw someone, someone he didn't want to encounter again yet.

"Apollo..." he muttered, fear slightly overriding his silent habit. "Ah! Have I rendered the silent Denisu into speaking?" Apollo mocked, smirking at Nigel. He then stood up straight, having been leaning before.

"I meant what I said though, it was impressive." he said getting closer to Nigel, who slightly sweat, a few yards away, Yuzu was approaching Nigel, but stopped when she saw he wasn't alone.

" _It's the guy from before, do they know one another?_ " she asked herself, "But I notice something during that Duel..." Apollo said, making a small glare.

"You could have easily beaten her on your first turn, but you didn't, why is that?" he asked, this time Nigel glared back, "I decide how I Duel, not you Collector!" Nigel spat out. "Now now, I thought we were on first name bases here..." he said back.

"Were you throwing your punched like that during our Duel last year?" he asked menacingly, if there was one thing he hated, was that if someone was holding back on him. "I could ask you the same thing..." Nigel said, referring to what they both knew.

"That's my choice, like you just said." Apollo said, just then he spotted Yuzu, who froze in her tracks, "We'll discuss this later..." he said, he then passed Nigel, not before stopping. "But just so you know, if we do ever cross paths in a Duel again..." he said.

"I'll force you to use everything against me..." he muttered, then walked off, passing a scared Yuzu, the second he turned the corner, she relaxed, only slightly.

"Man that guy is scary." she said sighing, she turned to Nigel, who was stilled unnerved about the encounter, but he too, slowly relaxed. "What was that about? Do you know each other?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing to concern yourself with..." he said, "But thanks for the concern though..." he said smiling, which made her smile. "Want to know what I learned?" she asked, which he nodded in silence.

The two then walked out the way Apollo went… albeit at a slower pace, not wanting to run into the guy again, "First I of course learned that Synchro Summoning requires a Tuner monster and non Tuner monsters..." she said, which he nodded at.

"Second is that some monster may require certain monster types, right?" she asked, again he nodded. "And third is that a Synchro Monster can be used to Synchro Summon a higher Level monster." she said.

"Correct, that is called Synchro Climbing, using a Synchro Monster to get a better powerful Synchro Monster." he explained what that method was called, "I also notice that unlike Fusion, you must have the monsters on the field in order to Synchro Summon." she said.

He nodded at that, with nothing left to say on her side, she went to congratulate him for his victory, the two had made it outside.

"Well I should go and meet Matthew for his Duel, will you be okay?" she asked, referring to what happened a few minutes ago. He nodded and shooed her away, she nodded and took off to her next destination, the Skating Rink.

As she left, Nigel turned the other way, where he thought he saw Apollo, a person walked by the image of Apollo, and it vanished. " _Just you wait Apollo, when I get my Pendulum cards, your view on how the Duel will go, will be different..._ " he thought determined, clenching a fist as he did…

* * *

 **Maiami City's Skating Rink, (13:20 PM)**

Having just arrived, Yuzu arrived outside of the building that housed the Skating Rink, but she saw no Matthew to greet her. Confused, she waited for another 5 minutes, no sign of him coming out of the building.

"Maybe he's waiting for me to come in?" she said to herself, just then someone approached her from behind, "Hey Yuzu!" the voice said touching her shoulder, that instant, she freaked out-

 ***WHACK*** "Owww! What was that for?!" Matthew cried out, clutching his head, having been hit by Yuzu's fan. "Oh Matthew! I-I-I'm so sorry!" she stuttered out, then bowed, he then glared at her, and grabbed her fan out of her hand.

"Seriously Yuzu where do you keep this bloody thing?!" he asked her, she instantly blushed, and snatched the fan back. "N-None of your business!" she spat back. Seeing no room for more arguing, Matthew dropped the subject.

"How did you get here? I though you were in the building." she asked, "I just got here, there was a diversion on my way here, so I took a different route." he explained. She nodded now understanding, then put her fan away… discreetly mind you.

"How long were you here for?" he asked, the two now walking into the building, "About 5 minutes ago." she answered. "Well how did my brothers do?" he asked, "Great! They won their Duels, and I learned something about each method." she said.

He smirked at this, "That's good, both them winning and you learning, now let's get onto Xyz-" he said, but stopped when he walked into the arena area… "Is it Ice Skating Season?" he asked slowing.

In front of them was a large ice skating rink, the barrier slightly higher than normal rinks. There were a few people skating across the rink, but one stood out the most to the two.

Skating gracefully across the ice on her ice blue ice skates, dressed in white training trousers and a red snow jacket, was a young woman of 17, her hair a pale blonde which was done in a small bun, with crystal blue eyes, she jumped and spinned then landed like it never stopped her.

"I know her! She's that young professional figure skater, Adeena Petrov!" Yuzu said, having read an article once about her, however next to her, Matthew was slightly shaking.

"Great… Nico told me something about skating for my match, but I figured he meant roller skating, not ice skating!" Matthew muttered, Yuzu turned to him. "Is that a problem?" she asked, "Roller Skating? No, I'm fine with that… But Ice Skating… I'm okay-ish, but I'm likely to fall frequently." he explained. She made an 'O' expression.

Just then Adeena skated by, and came to a halt by then, "Hello, are your Matthew Denisu?" she asked with a Russian accent. "Yes, are you my opponent?" he asked back.

"Yes! My name is Adeena Petrov!" she introduced herself properly, the three bowed to each other, just then a woman, which was most likely Adeena's mother walking up to them along with her husband, who wore a thick fur coat, "Greetings! My name is Bethany Petrov, and this is my husband, Artur Petrov." Bethany said, her husband grunted.

"So are you ready to lose to my daughter?" Bethany said grinning, making Matthew grin back, "We'll see who loses, don't jump the gun yet." he said.

Just then another person walked up to them, a man, dress like an employee for the building, "Hi, I'll be the host for this match today, are you two ready?" he asked.

"Yes, but does the match have to be on ice?" Matthew asked concerned, "Sorry but it is Ice Skating Season… There's nothing I can do about it sir." the employee said.

" ***Sigh*** May as well do this…" he said defeated, he turned to Yuzu, "Make sure you can see properly" he said, she nodded and he went to get ready. "Good luck!" she yelled at him, "Hmph! He'll need it, our daughter can compete with the likes of LDS" Artur gloated…

5 minutes later, the two opponents were both on the ice, with the crowd and other people that were skating now watching from the bleachers. Adeena had lost our thick snow coat and trousers, and was wearing a traditional leotard, which was crimson, and sparkling for the sport she practiced, and she had her Duel Disk armed, which was ice white, the blade being purple.

Matthew had taken his jacket off, and had knee pads and elbow pads, safety measures for the building, he also had a pair of orange ice skates on, like Adeena, his Duel Disk was armed and ready.

"Hi everyone! Today we have a match today!" the employee from before said over the com system, "Our visitor for today is known for coming 2nd in last year's Maiami Arc Championship Senior Division! Here's Matthew Denisu!" they said, with the crowd clapping for Matthew.

"And the regular contender of this rink, she has mastered both roller skating and Ice Figure Skating, and is a 2 time champion! Adeena Petrov!" they said, with Adeena doing a quick spin, the crowd clapping for her also.

With Yuzu, she was focused on Matthew, ready to learn what she needed to Xyz Summon correctly, she didn't want to screw anything up when she actually practiced it.

"Now that they been introduced, let's begin! I activate the Action Field, Winter Wonderland!" the employee said, the Arc System activated, and not much changed for the two Duelist, expect now there were a few ice ramps here and there, and loop-de-loop, and a couple of ice figures.

"Action..." the crowd said, an electronic bill board telling them to say as a count down began, the second it hit 0, the Action Cards in the bubble burst, scattering the cards about the field.

"DUEL!" the two Duelist shouted, drawing 5 cards each.

Matthew's LP: **4000**

Adeena's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Matthew said, "First I activate the Continious Spell, Ore Mech Excavator!" he said, playing the card into his Duel Disk… This action however twisted him from facing Adeena. "Hold on..." he said, twisting his waist the other way to face her properly.

"As I said, I activated Excavator..." he said again, just then a crack appeared in the floor appeared, and shooting out of it was a machine that was attached to a conveyor bel that lead down the crack. "Now once per turn, I can return a card in my Hand to my Deck and shuffle it!" he said, returning a card to his Deck, the deck then shuffled itself.

"Then I can draw a card!" he said doing just that, "But if that card is an Ore Mech monster, I can Special Summon it." he said then looked at the card he drew.

"I drew Ore Mech - Gold Nugget!" he said, placing the card onto his blade, just then the conveyor belt activated, bring up a single chuck of gold, it went through the machine, and at the other end Gold Nugget appeared from it.

 **Ore Mech - Gold Nugget: Level: 3, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 1000

"Then I activate the effect of Ore Mech - Copper Crusher from my Hand!" he said revealing the card, "When an Ore Mech monster or more are Special Summoned, I can target any of them, and Special Summon this card!" he said, he then placed it on the blade.

Appearing near Gold Nugget, a slightly bulkier machine like monster, in appearance it was like that of Iron Driller, but the colouring was a copper brown, the arms were two median sized hydraulic presses, with small grey finger digits at the end. On one side of it was an indent with Cu in it. It's camera lens eyes were red.

 **Ore Mech - Copper Crusher: Level: 5, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 1500 **/2100**

"If Copper Crusher is Summoned this way, it's Level becomes the target's original Level." he explained, Copper Crusher's Level: **5 = 3**. "Then I activate Gold Nugget's effect!" he said as Gold Nugget shined.

"I return a card in my Hand to my Deck again..." he said, returning another card to his Deck, again it shuffled. "This then let's me Special Summon Ore Mech monsters with Levels less or equal to Gold Nugget's current Level." he explained as three card were ejected from his Deck, having selected his choices.

"I Summon three Level 1 Ore Mech Coal Bits!" he said placing the cards onto his blade, with 3 small chunks of coal with appendages appearing, flapping their tiny limbs to stay airborne.

 **Ore Mech - Coal Bit: Level: 1, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/100 x3**

"Five monsters!" Adeena cried out in shock, "I activate the first Coal Bit's effect!" Matthew said, just then all his Mech monsters glowed an eerie black. "When this card is summoned through an effect, I can draw a card for every 2 Mech monsters on the field! There are 5 so I draw 2 cards!" he said drawing that many.

"Now I activate two of my Coal Bit's effect!" he said, the two in questioned, glowed orange in unison, "I can target the other, and they each increase their Level by their target's original Level!" he said. Coal Bit 2 & 3's Level: **1 + 1 = 2**.

Matthew then looked over to Yuzu, as he could see outwards, she nodded, signalling that she was watching, "Using the now Level 2 Ore Mech Coal Bits, I build the Overlay Network!" he yelled out, the two Coal Bits turned into orange energy, that then shot into the air then back down, where the galaxy portal was waiting, they flew into it, and a light burst out of it.

" _Basher of bronze, smash everything that comes your way!_ " he said, as the monster moved around in the thunder storm. "Xyz Summon! Rank 2 Alloy Mech Bronze Basher!" he said taking the card from this Extra Deck and placing it on the blade over its material.

Appearing on the field was a mechanical monster that was roughly the same size as Matthew, just taller than him, it's armour was made out of bronze, like all the Xyz Mech monsters, it had the same chest turbine area, but it was more compact, the glow on this one was purple. It head was curved, and the visor was split horizontal in two, these were black. The armour on its shoulders and knees was flat with the dark grey metal boarder encasing the bronze parts. On it's back were two square exhaust pipes that had a glow coming from them. And in each hand was a bronze war hammer. It gave a war cry as it appeared with two orange Overlay Units orbiting it.

 **Alloy Mech - Bronze Basher: Rank: 2, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 1700 **, OLU's: 2**

"It's effect! It gains 100 ATK for every Mech on the field." he said, Bronze Basher's ATK: **1400 + 400 = 1800**. "Then I Normal Summon Ore Mech - Nickel Crane!" he said. A mechanical monster with the lower half of it being a like that of digger tank tracks appeared, the rims of the tracks were indented with Ni. The upper half was like Iron Driller, but smaller and thinner. On the lower part that was the tracks at the back was a small crane digger. It was a silvery white colour, it's eye lens was orange.

 **Ore Mech - Nickel Crane: Level: 3, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 700/** 1000

"As it was summoned, Basher's ATK increased by 100!" he said, **1800 + 100 = 1900**. (Bronze Basher) "Crane's effect! When Summoned, I can add 1 Mech card from my Deck to my Hand!" he said as a card ejected itself from his Deck, which he took.

"Then using the now Level 3 Copper Crusher and Gold Nugget, I build the Overlay Network!" he said, the two monsters doing the same actions as the Coal Bits before.

" _Mech of gold, rush to your brethren aid and fend of the enemy!_ " he said, his Extra Deck compartment opening. "Xyz Summon! Rank 3 Metal Mech - Gold Rush!" he said, once again taking the Xyz card from his Extra Deck and placing it over it's material.

Now appearing on the field was a golden mech, about 2 feet taller than Bronze Basher, it's armour was sleek and aerodynamic, like Bronze Basher, it had the regular chest engine, this one was crimson. It's head was elongated, the face plate was grey, and on it's back were four jet engine thrusters, each angled diagonally from one another. On it's arms and legs were folded up wing planes. It knuckles were spiked, making them knuckle dusters. It threw a couple of punches as it appeared on Matthew's right.

 **Metal Mech - Gold Rush: Rank: 3, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1300 **, OLU's 2**

Since two more Mechs lefted the field, but another took its place, Bronze Basher lost ATK, **1900 – 100 = 1800**. (Bronze Basher) "Then I activate the effects of Nickel Crane and the first Coal Bit!" he said, the first Coal Bit and Nickel crane glowed orange.

"Now they gain the other's Level for the rest of the turn." he said, Nickel Crane's Level: **3 + 1 = 4** , Coal Bit 1's Level: **1 + 3 = 4**.

"A third Xyz Summon!?" Adeena gasped out, "Now using the Level 4 Nickel Crane and Coal Bit, I once again build the Overlay Network!" he yelled out, with his monsters doing the same actions as before.

" _Mechanical knight of hardened steel..._ " he said as the monster moved around the thunderstorm, " _Turn your enemies strength against them..._ " he said as the monster grabbed it's weapon, " _And tear them to pieces!_ " he yelled, as lines of energy erupted over the monster.

"Xyz Summon! Metal Mech - Steel Slasher!" he yelled, taking his ace's card from his Extra Deck, and slamming it onto his blade over it's material, and appearing in a flash was Matthew's ace, ready to fight.

 **Metal Mech - Steel Slasher: Rank: 4, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000 **, OLU's: 2**

"Due to Nickel and Coal Bit becoming Steel Slasher, Basher loses 100 ATK." he said, **1800 – 100 = 1700**.

"I-I-Incredible! Not only did Matthew bring out 5 monsters so fast, but he also brought out 3 Xyz Monsters with them!" the employee shouted out, the audience clapped for Matthew.

Meanwhile Yuzu had watched the entire thing closely, " _So that's it, 2 or more monsters with the same Level equal to the Rank of the Xyz Monster you want to Xyz Summon..._ " she thought, taking mental notes. " _And that the material for the Summons are attached as Xyz Material, or Overlay Units._ " she added.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs!" he said as two cards appeared on his field, which then faded away.

Matthew's Hand x 1

 **Turn 2**

"That was impressive..." Artur said, "But our Adeena will out shine him." he said, "My turn! I draw!" Adeena yelled with a twirl, drawing her card as she did.

"I activate the effect of Nekroz of Clausola from my Hand!" she said, "I can discard this card, and add a Nekroz Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand!" she said, sending the activated card to her Graveyard, and adding a card to her hand.

"Then I activate the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Cycle!" she said, "I tribute monsters in my Hand and Field to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Ritual Monster whose Level equal the total Level of the tributed monsters!" she said. Just then a diamond shaped crystal appeared.

"I tribute the Level 4 Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz and Level 1 Djinn Disserere of Rituals from my Hand!" she said sending the two monster to her Graveyard, the monsters appeared on her field as spectres, that were then absorbed into the crystal, which glowed.

"Ritual Summon! Level 5 Nekroz of Catastor!" she yelled, placing the Ritual monster onto her blade, appearing from the crystal in a beam of light was the monster. It was a huge blue dragon like monster, it stood on two legs, and on one of its arms was mechanical glove with gold claws.

 **Nekros of Catastor: Level: 5, Dragon, Ritual, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1200

"Ariel's effect! When tributed by a card effect, I can add a Nekroz monster from my Deck to my Hand!" she said doing just that.

"Then I Normal Summon Dance Princess of the Nekros!" she said, a young girl with flowing red hair and wearing an exotic dress appeared carrying a golden staff.

 **Dance Princess of the Nekroz: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 800

"Before you go any further, I activate the Continious Trap, Mech's Magnetic Ore Field!" Matthew said, "Now I decide which monsters of yours in Attack must battle mine, and you cannot not skip your battle phase!" he said.

"Alright, but first, I'm about to show of some moves!" she said, she then skated off, clearly going for an Action Card, seeing this Matthew also took off… although at a slower pace. Adeena however was clearly going at speeds like a professional, which she was, she spotted an Action Card on an ice ramp.

She headed towards it, went up the ramp, caught the card, and with such grace, grabbed the ledge of the ramp, and did a 2 second handstand, she then went down the ramp with the crowd clapping at the stunt…

With Matthew he wasn't faring any better, he was just lucky he hadn't fallen over yet, "Excuse me!" Adeena shouted, skating right past him, he got shocked at this, and nearly lost his balance.

"Let's continue! I activate the Action Spell, Icicle Armor!" she said, the card appear on the field, the image was that of a pale blue suit of armour, "I target 1 monster I control, and it cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn." she said.

A suit of ice appeared on the field, "I target Catastor!" she said, the suit of armour then went over to Catastor, how then raised it's arms letting the armour slip on, "Also if the target is a WATER monster, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. Catastor's ATK: **2200 + 1000 = 3200**.

"Battle!" she yelled out, then took off again, "Alright then, Dance attacks Bronze Basher!" Matthew said, Dance Princess then skated like her master across the ice, heading for Basher.

"Catastor's effect! When a Nekroz monster battles a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck, that monster is immediately destroyed!" she said, still skating around.

Catastor then gathered ice in it's gloved hand, it then tossed this ball chunk of ice at Bronze Basher, "Gold Rush's effect! Should a Mech monster be destroyed by battle or a monster's effect, by using an Overlay Unit..." Matthew said as Gold Rush absorbed one of his units, which was Copper Crusher into his chest, which glowed stronger. Gold Rush's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**. "Excavator's effect! When an Ore Mech monster, as an Overlay Unit is detached from a Mech Xyz Monster, I can draw a card." he drew a card.

"Then Gold Rush's effect, I can negate the effect!" he said, just then Gold Rush's thrusters turned on, he charged at the hurled ice, and punched the ball into powdered snow. "Then after this, I can target the battling monster or the monster that activated the now negated effect, destroy it, then banish it!" he yelled out.

Gold Rush while in mid-air, slowly twisted itself to face Catastor, his thrusters turned on again, releasing a burst of energy that sent Gold Rush heading to the reptilian monster. "Due to Icicle Armour's effect, Catastor is not destroyed!" Adeena shouted back.

The two monster's fist meet in a clash, causing an explosion of wind to flow around them, this wind however affected Matthew, "Whoa! Whoa WHOA!" he yelled as he started to fall, "Oof!" he said sliding across the ice on the floor.

Just then as he looked up, he saw an Action Card that he was heading to, he swiped out for it, catching it between his fingers. Just then Dance had made it over to Basher, who then started to spin like a spinning top, his weapons extended out, Dance slammed into this, cried in pain and was destroyed in a burst of particles. Adeena's LP: **4000 – 100 = 3900**.

"Now Catastor attacks Steel Slasher!" Matthew ordered, with the reptilian monster charging at his ace, "You know since a Nekroz is attacking a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, that monster is destroyed?" Adeena mockingly said. Catastor charged up another chunk of ice.

"That's why I activate the Action Spell, Mirror Barrier!" Matthew said, using his Action Card, "Now 1 monster on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects." he explained.

A mirror barrier surrounded Steel Slasher, as Catastor tossed his chunk of ice at Slasher, the barrier stopped it.

"The battle continues!" he said, "At this moment, I activate Steel Slasher's effect! When he battles a monster with higher ATK, I can use an Overlay Unit..." he said as Steel Slasher absorbed an Overlay Unit that was Nickel Crane. Steel Slasher's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**.

"Now the battling monster's ATKs are switched, and battle damage to you is halved!" he explained, shocking her. **3200 = 2400**. (Catastor) Steel Slasher's ATK: **2400 = 3200**.

Steel Slasher then raised his sword, and brought it down with a roar, Catastor caught the blade, seeing that it couldn't be destroyed this turn. The force from this hit Adeena. **3900 – 400 = 3500**. (Adeena)

"At this moment, Nickel Crane's effect activates! When detached as an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Mech Monster, I can add any other card from my Graveyard to my Hand!" he said, the only other card in his Graveyard was Copper Crusher, so he added that card to his Hand.

"And with Catastor finishing his attack, I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" Adeena said, a card appeared on her field then faded away. "With it ending, Icicle Armour's effect ends..." she said, "Along with Steel Slasher's effect." Matthew added. **2400 = 2200** (Catastor), **3200 = 2400**. (Steel Slasher)

Adeena's Hand x 1

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Matthew said drawing his card, "I activate Bronze Basher's effect by using an Overlay Unit..." he said as Bronze absorbed a unit. Bronze Basher's OLU's: **2 – 1 = 1**.

"Then I target 1 Mech monster I control, that monster is unaffected by your effects until the end of the next turn." he explained. "Then Excavator's effect!" he said, and drew his card due to Excavator.

" _So that's how his deck works..._ " Yuzu thought to herself, " _First he uses his Ore Mech monsters to swarm the field to get material, then use their shared effect to get what Xyz Monster he wants with ease..._ " she thought looking at his monsters.

" _Then there are two other types of Mech monsters. Alloy Mech, which focus on defence and support, while the Metal Mechs are about attacking and destruction._ " she added in her hand.

"Battle! Gold Rush can attack you directly!" Matthew ordered and explained, shocking Adeena, who quickly turned on her skates and rushed off for an Action Card. The folded wing flaps on Gold Rush extended, becoming wings, the golden mech then charged his thrusters, and took off after her, zooming past Catastor as he did.

"The only down side to this is that Gold Rush's ATK is halved during damage calculation." he added, Gold Rush's ATK: **2000 = 1000**.

Just as Adeena grabbed an Action Card, Gold Rush tackled her from the side, being made of metal, even if it was a solid hologram, still hurt like hell! **3500 – 1000 = 2500**. (Adeena)

"Then Steel Slasher attacks Catastor! Full Steel Swing!" he yelled out, with these words, his ace raised his shovel like sword above his arms, his shoulder pads igniting with energy, sending the monster forward.

"Since Steel Slasher is unaffected, Catastor's effect is pointless!" he added, as Catastor tried to destroy Steel Slasher with a boulder of ice, but it vaporised the second it touched the charging monster.

"I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!" Adeena yelled getting up from the ice, "Not only does Catastor survive the battle, but battle damage is halved!" she said, Slasher's sword just grazed Catastor's stomach, who had just jumped back. The force from the attack however still hit Adeena, but it was weak. **2500 – 100 = 2400**. (Adeena)

"Now that the battle phase is over, I now Activate the Spell, Rank Up Magic Uniting Force!" he said, a card appeared on his field, showing two Xyz Monsters, bracing their arms together, as a bright light above appeared.

"I target 1 Xyz Monster, which will be Gold Rush..." he said as Gold Rush glowed, "Then I target a second Xyz Monster, this time Steel Slasher!" he said, this time Steel Slasher glowed, with Gold Rush's getting stronger.

"Now using Gold Rush, I can rebuild the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon a Xyz Monster whose Rank is the combined Rank of the Xyz Monsters I targeted!" he said.

Gold Rush, glowed fully orange, then shot into the air, losing it's form, and soaring into the thunderstorm above, which then erupted with lightning.

" _Mech on many metals, bombard the earth with red hot ingots!_ " he said, as the new monster began to take form. "Go! Rank Up Xyz Evolution!" he yelled, grabbing the card from his Extra Deck, and slamming it onto his blade, over Gold Rush, "Appear Rank 7! Alloy Mech - Ingot Launcher!" he yelled.

An orange beam with energy laced around it, crashes down to the ground, after the crash, the energy started to form the monster again. The energy then dispersed, revealing the monster.

It was mechanical and tall, most of it's armour was crimson red, some was brass, it's legs structure was like that of a dragons But attached to the side of the legs were two long rectangular packs. like the other Mech Xyz Monster, it had the same chest turbine as them, but this one at the back had 4 curved panels, that kept in most of the heat. For arms they were like barrel cannons, at what the shoulders would be was barrel shaped, a top of this was a slot, then the barrel of the cannon was rectangular, and on the top and bottom of the end were axe blade. It's head was rectangular and at an angle for the lens to be seen, it was blue. It was Summoned in Defense.

 **Alloy Mech - Ingot Launcher: Rank: 7, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 2200 **/2900, OLU's: 2**

"Because Ingot Launcher was Xyz Summoned using a Mech Xyz Monster, I can deal you damage equal to half that monster's ATK!" he said. Ingot Launcher aimed it cannons at Adeena, who was shocked at this revelation.

The cannons fired, hitting her dead on, **2400 – 1000 = 1400**. (Adeena) "I end my turn with a face-down!" he said, a card appeared on his field than faded away. "Let see what you can do." he said.

Matthew's Hand x 3

 **Turn 4**

"This is bad! Adeena has taken serious damage, while Matthew's LP has been lefted untouched, can she make a recovery!?" the announcer employee yelled. Meanwhile her parents, mainly her father looked on with a cold expression.

"I draw!" Adeena yelled, drawing her card, "I activate the Set Spell, Nekroz Mirror!" she said, just then a mirror with a unique frame appeared behind her. "I can tribute monsters from my Hand, Field or banish from my Graveyard to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Ritual Monster from my Hand whose Level equals the combined Levels of the tributed monsters!" she said.

"I tribute the Level 5 Catastor from my Field and banish the Level 4 Dance Princess from my Graveyard!" she said, a ghost of Dance Princess appeared on the field, before it and Catastor were absorbed into the mirror, which began to distort.

"Ritual Summon! Level 9 Nekroz of Trishula!" she shouted out, appearing from a flurry of was a man dressed in ice armour, with ice dragon wing and carrying a jagged ice sword.

 **Nekroz of Trishula: Level: 9, Warrior, Ritual, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2700/** 2000

The moment the monster was summoned, Artur smirked, "Trishula's effect! When Ritual Summoned I can banish exactly 3 cards! One from your Hand, the field and Graveyard!" she said, this actually shocked Matthew to some extent.

"The card in your Hand is random though..." she explained smirked, a single card in Matthew's hand glowed ice blue, meaning that was the selected card, he banished it through his Graveyard Slot.

"Then from your field I banish Magnetic Ore Field!" she said as the trap card from banished, "Then I banish Nickel Crane from your Graveyard!" she said, his Duel Disk then told him the card from banished.

"Now I activate the effect of Nekroz of Decisive Armor from my Hand!" she said, revealing the card, "I send this card to the Graveyard..." she said doing just that, "Then I target 1 Nekroz monster I control it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn!" she said.

"My target is of course Trishula!" she said, Trishula's ATK & DEF: **2700/2000 + 1000/1000 = 3700/3000**.

"Battle! Trishula now attacks your Bronze Basher!" she ordered, with Trishula taking off for the Bronze Mech, Adeena then took off again, Matthew seeing this took off for an Action Card, albeit, slower than Adeena.

As Trishula got closer to Bronze Basher, Matthew went to the loop-de-loop, he carefully sped up, then crouched, doing this allowed him to go up the loop-de-loop, while upside down, he saw an Action Card which he quickly snagged, as he made it to the other side of the loop, the crowd clapped.

However, Adeena also grabbed an Action Card, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion!" Matthew said, using his Action Card, "Now your attack is negated!" he said.

"Ah Ah Ah! I activate my Action Spell, Freeze Out!" she said, using her Action Card, "This card negates your card's effect!" she said, Matthew's Duel Disk told him that his Action Card was negated.

As that happened, Trishula ripped Basher into pieces, an explosion occurred as the mech was destroyed. Matthew's LP: **4000 – 2000 = 2000**.

"I activate the Trap, Xyz Rebor- ***ERROR!*** What?" Matthew said shocked, his Duel Disk telling him an error had occurred.

"Did I not mention that if the negated card was an Action Card, then you cannot activate card effects for the rest of the turn." she explained smirking.

"With that all done, I end my turn..." she said to him, she was a bit confident now that she had dealt damage to him, but she was still cautious, he did after all still have two Xyz Monster left.

"With it ending, Trishula's ATK and DEF return to normal." she said, **3700/3000 = 2700/2000**. (Trishula)

Adeena's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"My turn! I draw!" Matthew said, drawing his card, he flipped it and was shocked at what it was, "Hey Yuzu!" he yelled into the crowd, "What?" she yelled back.

"Pay close attention to what I'm about to do!" he said, then turned back to Adeena, " _Is there something else to Xyz Summoning?_ " Yuzu thought to herself, seeing that he had mostly shown her how to Xyz Summon.

"Its time to end this! I activate the Ritual Spell, Mech's Forge of Creation!" he said, the card appearing on the field, shocking everyone, especially Yuzu. "Ritual?! You can Ritual Summon too?!" Adeena yelled out in shock.

"That's right, and now for Forge of Creation's effect!" he said as a giant black steel anvil appeared from the under the ice. "If I control a Mech Xyz Monster when I activate this Ritual Spell, I can quickly add the Ritual Monster it can Ritual Summon!" he said, a single card ejected itself from his Deck.

"Surely you don't have the Tributes to Summon it, right?" Adeena said hopeful, "I do, they're on my field!" he gestured.

"My Ritual Spell can allow me to tribute Mech monsters whose Level or Rank..." he said, as Adeena flinched at the last part, "From my Field or Hand whose combined Rank and Level are equal or higher than the Ritual Monster's Level. And as an added bonus, if I use a Xyz Monster that has an Overlay Unit, I can treat that Unit as a monster with a Level equal to the Xyz Monster's Rank!" he explained.

Meanwhile Yuzu was amazed, she never knew Matthew could do this, then she wandered if Nigel and Oliver could do it as well.

"I tribute the Rank 4 Steel Slasher, and it's Level 4 treated Ore Mech Coal Bit!" he said, with these words, Steel Slasher and his last Overlay Unit, condensed into spheres of light, Steel Slasher's bigger, and they started to spiral around the Anvil, which gained a circle of symbols, mainly there were of the periodic table.

"Mechanical menace of minerals, take these offering and awaken!" he chanted as the spheres shot down, and landed on the anvil, a pillar of light erupted from the spot.

"Ritual Summon! Appear from the earth itself! Level 8 Ore Mech Mineral Menace!" he yelled out, slamming the Ritual Monster onto his blade.

The ground, beneath the anvil opened up taking the anvil into it, and throwing out a monster followed by magma.

Kneeling on the field was a tall Mech monster, it was just as tall as Steel Slasher, its armour was comprised of stone while the inner workings were metal, across it's armour were cracks that were filled with many kinds of ores, of varying colours, on its chest was a core that was comprised of these ores but mixed together. On its shoulder pads, which were two spikes of amber, and carried in it's arms was a giant battle axe that was also a pickaxe on the other side. It gave a might war cry as stood up.

 **Ore Mech - Mineral Menace: Level: 8, Rock, Ritual, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1800

"Incredible..." Yuzu got out, "So what? You Ritual Summoned, big whoop! It doesn't amount to anything if it's weaker than my Trishula!" Adeena said mockingly, though slightly afraid of the Ritual Summoned Mech monster.

"Mineral Menace's effect!" Matthew said, "When he's Ritual Summoned while I control Xyz Mech monsters, he gains 1000 ATK per Mech Xyz Monster!" he said shocking his opponent.

"The only Xyz Mech Monster I currently control is Ingot Launcher, so Menace gains 1000 ATK!" he said, the ores on Menace glowed, the glow moving into its core. Mineral Menace's ATK: **2600 + 1000 = 3600**.

"Now I activate the Equip Spell, Mech's Heavy Machinery!" he said, just then heavy digging industrial machinery appeared around Mineral Menace, it latched itself onto his arms and back. The one on his arms were a drill and the other a jack hammer chisel end. The one on his back were a digger claw and the other was a small version of a bucket wheel excavator.

"Now the equipped monster can allow me to use an effect depending on it's name, but I won't need them..." he said grinning. She scoured at that comment.

"Now for Menace's other effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control, and it's ATK and DEF become 0 until the end of the turn." he said.

Menace swung it battle pickaxe at Trishula, and red line of energy erupted from the end, and it hit Trishula square in the chest, **2700/2000 = 0/0**. (Trishula)" And I can choose to switch the monster's position." he said, "I chose Defense!" he said, Trishula, due to the energy's power, forced it into kneeling, the red energy becoming a blue glow.

"Battle! Mineral Menace attacks Trishula! Tunnelling Collapse!" he yelled out, with Menace charging at Trishula, Adeena then took off, but Matthew stayed still.

"Since a Rock-Type monster is attacking, I can activate the Trap, Rock Slide!" Matthew said, a face-down flipping up, it showed rocks of many sized hurling down a cliff. "Now there's no point in Action Cards, as you can't activate them!" he said.

This caused Adeena to stop in her tracks, the machinery on Menace started to activate, becoming faster the closer he got to Trishula, "So what? With Trishula in Defense, I'll survive!" she said.

"Forgot to mention… Heavy Machinery allows the equipped monster to inflict piercing damage!" he said, shocking her, the jack hammer chisel stabbed Trishula in the chest, it yelled in pain as it was destroyed. **1400 – 4800 = 0**. (Adeena)

Matthew: **WINS**

Adeena: **LOSE**

"Either way, you would've lost, I still had Ingot Launcher..." Matthew said, after the match was over, with his victory, the field started to dematerialise, he then carefully skated to the side, where Yuzu was walking down to meet him.

"Great Duel Matthew!" she complimented him, "Thanks, I hope you learned what you needed and more." he said, hinting at what he did, "Sure did, but I was surprised that you could Ritual Summon!" she said, as they talked Adeena skated to her parents, while her mother seemed fine, her father was disgruntled, having seen his daughter lose, and in such a humiliating way.

"Yeah, I haven't really drawn that Ritual card in ages, I thought of taking out, but for just in case..." he said rubbing his neck. He then turned to see Adeena, getting off the ice, and leaving with her parents in silence.

"Speaking of Ritual Summoning..." Yuzu said, gaining Matthew's attention again, "Can Nigel and Oliver do it as well?" she asked, "Sure, but they're like me." he said.

"Well that's the Duels done with for today… Speaking off, I wonder how Yuya did for his first Duel?" she said to herself…

As she did, she got this feeling, she turned to Matthew again, to see him smirking, "What?" she asked him, "Worried about Yuya huh?" he said, still smirking. "Of course I am, he's my friend." she said.

"More like want to be boyfriend!" he sang, as soon as his finished that, a second later, Yuzu now blushing, pushed him backwards, "Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" he screamed, skating backwards… And crashed on the other side. "Owww…" he whined out in slight pain.

"That's what you get for yelling lies!" Yuzu yelled at him, she huffed, and turned away, still blushing as she lefted the building... "Owww..." And leaving Matthew all alone on the ice…

End of Chapter 20

* * *

 **OC Cards**

 **(Oliver)**

 **Bio Bug - Ammo Pupa**

 **Level: 1, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 100/100**

FLIP: Immediately after this effect's resolve: Fusion Summon 1 "Bio Bug" Fusion Monster using this card and other "Bio Bug" monsters from your Hand or Field as Fusion Material. When using this card as Fusion Material: You can treat this card as a listed Fusion Material for the Fusion Monster you want to Fusion Summon. When this card leaves the field: add 1 "Bio Bug" card from your Deck, other than "Bio Bug Ammo Pupa".

 **Bio Bug - Backfire Cockroach**

 **Level: 6, Insect, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 800/2000**

When an effect should destroy a "Bio Bug" monster you control: (Quick Effect) Equip this card onto that monster from the Field or your Hand. You cannot equip other cards onto the equipped monster as long as this card is equipped to that monster. Once per turn, you can unequip this card from a monster: Special Summon it to your Field in ATK Position. While this card is equipped onto a "Bio Bug" monster: That equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card, equipped to a non "Bio Bug" monster is destroyed: Destroy that equipped monster.

 **Bio Bug's Burning Venom**

 **Equip Spell**

Equip this card only onto "Bio Bug" monsters. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. When the monster this card is equipped to destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped monster's original ATK. Should the equipped monster be destroyed by battle: destroy this card, along with the battling monster instead.

 **Second Fusion**

 **Normal Trap**

Immediately after you Fusion Summon during any turn, you can immediately after this effect's resolve: Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by banishing monsters from your Graveyard that were used as Fusion Material. When this card is in the Graveyard: Banish it, and if you do; add 1 "Fusion" card from your Deck to your Hand.

 **Bio Bug - Fatal Scorpion**

 **Level: 6, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2300/1200**

"Bio Bug Lethal Scorpion" + 1 "Bio Bug" card

When this card is Special Summoned or monster(s) are Special Summoned to your opponent's Field: Place a "Bio Bug Counte" on all non "Bio Bug" monsters (Max: 1). When this card battles a monster with a Bio Bug Counter on it: Destroy that monster (During the Damage Step only) When a monster with a Biog Counter on it is destroyed: Target 1 card your opponent control: Destroy it, and if you do; Inflict 300 damage for every "Bio Bug" card on the field.

 **Bio Bug - Pitfall Worm**

 **Level: 3, Insect, Fusion, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 1200/800**

"Bio Bug Tunnelling Worm" + 2 "Bio Bug" cards

For every "Bio Bug Tunnelling Worm" that was on the Field to Fusion Summon this card: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, then this card gains 300 ATK for every card destroyed. Once per turn, should this card be targeted for a monster's attack/effect or Spell/Trap card effect: Send this card to the Graveyard, negate that attack or card effect. Once per turn, when this card is in your Graveyard: Target 1 card you opponent controls: Send it to the Graveyard, and if you do; Special Summon this card.

 **(Nigel)**

 **Tuner's Anchor**

 **Normal Trap**

When a Synchro Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 Tuner monster and the destroyed monster, Special Summon them. If either of the targets are destroyed; destroy the other monster. If either monster leaves the field being used as Synchro Material: banish them.

 **Mirror Edge - Soul's Reflection**

 **Continious Trap**

Activate this card while your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster. While this card is face-up: "Mirror Edge" monsters you control gain the names and Types of your opponent's monsters.

 **Mirror Edge - Clear Lancer**

 **Level: 4, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1800/1300**

1 or 2 "Mirror Edge" Tuners + 1 non tuner "Mirror Edge" monster

When this card declares an attack: The opponent's battling monster is changed into Defense Position, it then loses 500 DEF until the end of the turn. This card can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent when it battles a monster in Defense Position. If this card is Synchro Summoned using 2 Tuners, this card gains this effect: Once per turn, if a monster is destroyed by battle: Add 1 "Mirror Edge" card from your Graveyard to your Hand.

 **Mirror Edge - Reflect Seer**

 **Level: 5, Spellcaster, Synchro, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 500/1600**

1 or 2 "Mirror Edge" Tuner + non Tuner "Mirror Edge" monsters

This card's ATK is always higher than the ATK of your opponent's monster with the highest original ATK. Once per turn, target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard: Special Summon it to your side of the field, but it leaves the field at the end of the turn, also until the end of turn, replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is Synchro Summoned using 2 Tuners: Once per turn, when a "Mirror Edge" monster is destroyed by battle or card effect: return that monster to your Deck or Extra Deck, and if you do draw 1 card.

(Note this card is the only Spellcaster-Type in Nigel's Deck)

 **(Matthew)**

 **Ore Mech - Copper Crusher**

 **Level: 5, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/2100**

If "Ore Mech" monster(s) are Special Summoned: Target 1 of them, Special Summon this card, and if you do, this card's original Level becomes the same as the targets. If this card battle a monster while it's original Level is different: That monster is destroyed during the damage step. Once per turn, target 1 other "Ore Mech" monster you control, increase this card's Level by the original Level of the target until the end of the turn.

 **Ore Mech - Nickel Crane**

 **Level: 3, Rock, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 700/1000**

When this card is Summoned: Add 1 "Mech" card from your Deck to your Hand. If this card is detached from an "Mech" Xyz Monster to activate an effect: Target 1 other card in your Graveyard: Add it to your Hand. Once per turn, target 1 other "Ore Mech" monster you control, increase this card's Level by the original Level of the target until the end of the turn.

 **Ore Mech - Mineral Menace**

 **Level: 8, Rock, Ritual, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/1800**

Must be Ritual Summoned using the "Mech's Forge of Creation" Ritual Spell

If this card is Ritual Summoned while you control a "Mech" Xyz Monster(s): This card gains 1000 ATK per Xyz Mech Monster you control until the end of the turn. Once per turn, you can activate each of the following effects: 1) Target 1 monster your opponent controls: Its ATK and DEF becomes 0 until the end of turn, then you can choose to switch it's position. 2) When a "Mech" monster you control is targeted for a card effect your opponent activated: (Quick Effect) Detach 1 Xyz Material from an "Mech" Xyz Monster you control; negate that effect. 3) When an Xyz Material is detached from an Xyz Monster: Target 1 "Mech" monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it.

 **Ore Mech Excavator**

 **Continious Spell**

Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects: 1) Return 1 card in your Hand to your Deck, then shuffle your Deck, then draw a card, if that card is an "Ore Mech" monster: You can Special Summon it. 2) When an "Ore Mech" monster is sent to the Graveyard, having been sent there having been detached as Xyz Material: Draw 1 card.

 **Mech's Force of Creation**

 **Ritual Spell**

If you control a "Mech" Xyz Monster when you activate this card: Immediately after this effect's resolve; add "Ore Mech Mineral Menace" from your Deck to your Hand. You can Ritual Summon "Ore Mech Mineral Menace" from your Hand by tributing "Mech" Monsters whose Levels/Rank are equal or higher than the Ritual Monster's Level. If using a "Mech" Xyz Monster as tribute that has Xyz Material attached to it: You can use those Xyz Material as tributes (They are treated as having a Level equal to the Rank of the Xyz Monster they are attached to.)

 **Mech's Heavy Machinery**

 **Equip Spell**

Equip only onto "Mech" EARTH Monsters. The monster equipped with this card can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects, depending on the name of the equipped monster: "Ore Mech") Return 1 card from the either Graveyard to the Deck, then draw 1 card. "Alloy Mech") During either turn, you can the negate 1 effect your opponent activates. "Metal Mech") Should the equipped monster destroy a monster by battle: destroy 1 other card your opponent control.

 **Rank Up Magic - Uniting Force**

 **Normal Spell**

If you control two or more Xyz Monsters: Target 1 of them, then a second, then using the first target, Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, with a Rank that is equal to the combined target's Ranks. (Xyz Material attached to the target are attached to the Xyz Summoned Xyz Monster.)

 **Mech's Rock Slide**

 **Normal Trap**

Activate when a "Mech" or Rock-Type monster battles. Your opponent cannot activate card effects for the rest of the turn this card is activated.

 **Alloy Mech - Bronze Basher**

 **Rank: 2, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1400/1700**

2 Level 2 "Mech" monsters

This card gains 100 ATK for every "Mech" monster on the field. Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material, and if you do, apply one of the following effects: 1) Target 1 "Mech" monster you control, it is unaffected by card effects until the end of the next turn. 2) At the end of the turn, for every "Mech" monster that you control that didn't declare an attack: Target 1 set card on your opponent's field, destroy it. 3) Target 1 "Ore Mech" monster in your Graveyard, then 1 "Mech" Xyz Monster you control; attach that first target onto the second target as Xyz Material.

 **Metal Mech - Gold Rush**

 **Rank: 3, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2000/1300**

2 Level 3 "Mech" monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly but half it's ATK during damage calculation. During either player's turn, should a "Mech" monster be destroyed by an opponent's monster by battle or monster's effect: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, negate that destruction, then target that battling monster or monster that activated that effect: Destroy it, then banish it. Once per turn, you can attach 1 card from your Hand to this card as Xyz Material.

 **Alloy Mech - Ingot Launcher**

 **Rank: 7, Rock, Xyz, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2200/2900**

2 or more Level 7 "Mech" monsters

Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for "Mech" monster you control. If this card is Xyz Summoned using an "Mech" Xyz Monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the attached "Mech" Xyz Monster. At the end of the turn, target 1 other "Xyz" Mech monster you control with Xyz Material attached to it: Detach 1 Xyz Material from that monster, and attach that Xyz Material onto this card.

 **(Other)**

 **Mirror Bouncer**

 **Action Trap**

When your opponent activates an effect that destroys a card you control, you can target 1 card your opponent control, that is the same type as the card your is, that card is destroyed instead of your.

 **Do-Over**

 **Action Spell**

When your monster's attack is negated: That monster can declare a second attack with that monster, also everything that occurred before this card was activated; return to what they were before this card was activated.

 **Icicle Armour**

 **Action Spell**

Target 1 monster you control: it cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn, also if the targeted monster is a WATER monster; increase it's ATK by 1000 for the rest of the turn.

 **Freeze Out**

 **Action Spell**

Negate the activation of a card effect your opponent activated, and if that card was an Action Card, your opponent cannot activate other cards for the rest of the turn.

 **That's that, I'll hopefully be seeing you lot sooner... Bye!**


	21. The Battle of Wits and Skill

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monsters Speaking_ "

* * *

 **LDS...**

"The results are in sir..." Nakajima said to Reiji, "And... did Yuya Sakaki win his first match?" Reiji asked, "Yes... Though i must say sir, Yuya's behaviour astounds me." he said, "Even after you persuaded the Duel Association to allow Yuya a chance into the Junior Youth Division of the ARC Championship. he goes ahead and declines it, and trys to get in by getting the necessary wins." he finished.

Hearing this, Reiji smiled and pressed his glasses closer, "I see... There was no reason for me to intervene, it appears Yuya is determined to enter the Championship in his own way..." he said smiling still.

"I wouldn't expect less from him..." he added, then he began to think to his Duel with Yuya, "Did he Pendulum Summon?" he asked, "Yes sir." Nakajima answered, he narrowed his eyes, "Did the system pick up anything different about it?" he asked, hoping for his answer. "No sir... the system recorded the same levels as before." this made him sigh, guess Yuya hadn't discovered it as well.

He got up and made to stand and stare out of his window view, "So he still hasn't taken the dive to the next stage..." he muttered to himself, he then looked to Nakajima, "I hear that the Denisu brothers also had matches today." he said, "Yes, and during Matthew's Duel, the system picked up Ritual Summoning energy during the last turn of his match, there were other energy spikes during the same match that were Ritual too, but this one seemed to be in tuned with his Xyz." Nakajima explained.

Once more Reiji smiled, " _So Matthew can also Ritual Summon, it seems he and his brothers were holding out on me..._ " he thought to his matches last year with the three brothers, they sure did give him a run for his money, " _They may be ready for what comes..._ " he thought ominously.

"Speaking of Summoning energy sir, there is another matter to discuss." Nakajima said, snapping him out of his train of thought, "Yes Nakajima?" he asked, "Well sir, the system picked up several burst of summoning energy throughout the city limit's." he began, "I had the team do an analyse, and they have reported that they come from Fusion Summoning." he finished. "Fusion?" Reiji asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Yes, the believed at first that the burst were coming from the building, but further analyse has uncovered that they didn't, as they didn't match the readings of the staff and students." he said, "The output is too high then." Reiji deduced, "Yes, the team started to look into Duelist around the city who use Fusion Summoning that we know of, both Azara Kaida and Oliver Denisu were the ones whose outputs came close to yours, but even yours doesn't match the burst." he said.

"Interesting..." Reiji muttered, he knew from all this what was happening... "Tell the team to report anything unusual to me." he said, "Yes sir." Nakajima said then turned and left the room. " _So many questions... And I know the answers are out there somewhere..._ " he thought...

* * *

 **The Harbour, (3:21 PM)**

Yuzu and Sora were having a Duel, for Yuzu's training in Fusion Summoning, around them on some of the small crates was Matthew, Nigel, Oliver, Azara, Ruby and Andy.

On Sora's Field, he had Fluffal Bear and a couple of face-downs, on Yuzu's Field, she had two monsters Sonata and Aria the Melodious Divas. It was her turn.

"Here goes! I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" she said, placing the Spell into her Duel Disk, this catching the attention of Azara and Oliver, who nodded at this.

"I use this card to Fuse Sonata and Aria together!" she shouted, "That's it Yuzu!" Azara cheered out. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody With guidance of the baton, gather your power!" the two monsters began to swirl together. "Fusion Sum- ***ERROR!*** " her Duel Disk buzzed, stopping the action and shocking her. "Huh!? Why is it working!?" she said panicking.

The three Fusion Summoner sighed out, the two on the side made their way over to her side, "Did you put your correct monster in your Extra Deck?" Sora asked, sucking on a lollipop. His words shocked her, "E-Extra Deck!", " ***Sigh*** We've been over this Yuzu, you can't put monsters designed for the Extra Deck in your Main Deck..." Matthew said, at this she then took her Deck out of his Disk and searched through it.

A moment later, after spreading them out, she was shocked that only was the Fusion monster card she was about to Summon in her Deck, but also the Synchro and Xyz monsters. "But how..." she muttered, then sighed in defeat. "What was i thinking?" she asked, "Maybe it was about Yuya." Azara teased, this however was a bad thing, as Yuzu's expression turned sour. "What was that!?" she yelled bringing her fan out, aiming for Azara's head who cried out-

 ***WHACK!***

…

…

…

"... Owww...!" "I'm so sorry!" Yuzu and Azara said in that order, the latter was somehow holding Yuzu's fan, while Yuzu was sporting a small bump on her head, the others around them were shocked at what they just witnessed. "Did... Did anybody see how she did that?" Oliver asked slowly in shock. All the other boys shook their heads no. "It was so... fast..." Matthew muttered.

As Azara tried to calm her friend, a couple yards away, hiding behind some crates was Yuto, his mouth covered by his mask, his expression was one similar to Ronald from before, he then looked at the group again...

* * *

The group was now taking a break, Azara was nice enough to buy snacks and drinks for them, they were currently near a large create, Matthew, Nigel and Oliver were sitting above with Sora, while Azara with Ruby by her side, Andy and Yuzu were leaning against it.

"Seriously Yuzu, you were there to watch all three of our Duels. You should've known about the Extra Deck compartment..." Oliver said, taking a sip from his can, suddenly Matthew punched him in the shoulder, "You're not helping..." Matthew hissed to him. "Yeah, and I had someone tape my Duels for me to show you how to do it correctly." Sora said, making Oliver glare at him.

"I could have won both my Duels today without Fusion Summoning, but I did it anyways to show you how its done..." he added, "If your Deck involves a certain way of Summoning, you're going to use it regardless. So your opponents were weak or you got lucky..." Andy muttered out loud, making Sora glare at him, "What" Andy asked confused from the glare. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this..." Yuzu said defeated.

"Don't worry Yuzu, everything takes practice to master." Azara said to her, "She's right, we didn't instantly know who to Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon overnight..." Matthew encouraged, "Or maybe..." Sora began jumping down and landing on his feet. "You were thinking about 'You know who'." he said. "Voldemort?" Oliver joked, but no one heard this.

Yuzu however got what Sora was saying and blush slightly. "That's enough about that Sora, we don't need a repeat from earlier." Matthew said looking at Azara, who innocently whistled. "Not that 'You know who', I meant the masked guy!" Sora said, making all but Andy go sombre, "Oh yeah..." Oliver said, he and his brothers jumped off the crate and landed.

"That creep, still can't figure out how he escaped." he said. "That's the second time he got away." Azara said, "The first time was here, before the incident with LDS, and other just two days ago..." Yuzu said, thinking back on the masked Duelist and why he looked some like Yuya. "Well whatever his deal is, the guy was pretty cool." Sora said, also thinking about the encounter.

"Just think, I was this close the Dueling him back them." he said, taking out a bar of chocolate, "You can't!" both the girls shouted out, "What's wrong with Dueling the guy, we can all handle our selves..." Andy said confused, "Yeah, it's not like we're Sawatari." Oliver said.

* * *

Currently with Sawatari, he was with his goons/friends trying to get good cards, "Hmm, what do I- ACHOO!" he began but suddenly sneezed, "Err.. Tissue?" Yamabe said, "Hmm... Someone must be talking about my brilliance." Sawatari said, looking off into the sky...

* * *

"None of you can Duel him, he's dangerous." Yuzu said to them, "Did you not hear what I just said." Oliver said grinning, "This is serious Oliver, that guy is nothing but trouble." Azara said to him, "She's right, he caused all this trouble for You Show because of his Duel..." Yuzu said, "The damage that occurred that night was because of him, it was like he it was real!" she said, shocking the boys minus Nigel and Sora.

"That's not possible Yuzu, no one can make real damage." Matthew said, "Unless they're one of those psychic Duelist." Andy added in, "Right, but the odds of that are 1 in a million, so what likely happened was that it an Action Duel, but even that is impossible as there was no ARC System around to use. Either that or the guy has a portable one, but that kind of tech is far away from us." Matthew finished. "I know what happened there was real!" Yuzu suddenly shouted at him. "I agree with her on this." Azara added.

"Let's not forget the other reason why this guy is dangerous..." Nigel said leaning against the crate, the lot were spooked by this, "He also looks like Yuya, from what I saw that night." he said, "Oh yeah, that was the reason LDS came to You Show to begin with..." Oliver muttered.

"And I still don't get what he was on about either..." she said, thinking about what he said to her during the first time, his words echoing in her head. "Why... would he something like that to me?" she questioned to herself.

Yuto, having heard all this was thinking to himself, " _So I did cause trouble for them, but how were they involved?_ " he thought thinking of a reason, he couldn't so he looked back to Yuzu, " _She looks just like her, but now I know... She isn't Ruri, she would never learn the ways of the enemy!_ " he thought, he began to think back to his fight again that Pawn of Fusion, and his dragon.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps snapped him out of it, he went to turn to see who was coming, but- "It's shining again!" Yuzu voice, made him look back to them, to see that her bracelet was shining, "Wait, that would mean-" Matthew began but the glow cut him off. when the glow stopped, everyone opened their eyes, "Man that was weird..." Oliver muttered.

"Yuzu!" a voice shouted to them, making them look behind to see Yuzu running up to them. "There you guys are!" he shouted, running pass the spot Yuto would have been hiding by, not that he knew this.

"Yuya! How did you know where we were?" Azara asked confused, "Matthew texted me where you lot would be after his Duel was over..." he said running up to them, "So how did you three do?" he asked, the brothers smiled, "We won them of course, one more each and we can qualify for the Senior Division." Oliver said with a smirk.

"That's great!" Yuya then turned to Azara and Andy, "I hear you two have your Duels tomorrow, along with one of Ronald's six." he added, "Yep, hopefully they go well..." Azara said, "Well good luck! I hope you do win!" he said, "So how has your training been going Yuzu?" he asked, but when she didn't respond, "Yuzu? Did you not hear me? How's the train-" he stopped when he notice she was staring at her bracelet. "Why? Why do you keep doing that?" she asked it.

"Err... Could someone catch me up?" Yuya said, really confused now...

* * *

When Yuto opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that he was somewhere else entirely, "What? Where am I" he said, looking up he could the LDS Building not that far from him. "LDS! How did i get all the way here?" he questioned, he thought of going back to the group, but then thought they may have finished and headed home.

Suddenly he heard an explosion in the distance, not too far from him, so he ran towards it...

* * *

Elsewhere, in an alleyway, was Kelly Kage, facing off against a LDS Elite Duelist, they had a Fusion Monster called ABC-Dragon Buster, while she had a couple of face-down monsters, along with a face-up Xyz Monster, which had a lot of Overlay Units on it. "My monster's effect once again allows me to attach a card from my hand onto it as an Overlay Unit." she said selecting the card she wanted.

The card floated into the air, before becoming a unit for the monster, making the count it now had 10. "Now that it has 10 Overlay Units, I win the Duel!" she declared, the Elite was shocked by, before literally being shocked by his Duel Disk. After the Duel was over, she walked up to him. "This is what you get Fusion Scum!" she said, activating her carding function, he disappeared in a flash, a normal monster card ejected itself from her Graveyard Slot, now showing a picture of the Duelist she just defeated.

"There... that's 3 so far..." she said, she then smirked at her brilliant plan coming together, it was simple, she would Duel and defeat as many Fusion Duelist as she could possible, this she hoped would gain the attention of the idiots she was hunting down... If only she knew, that she wasn't the first to have this idea for different reasons...

* * *

 **Sakaki Residences, (6:10 PM)**

"Really? Yuzu said her bracelet glowed?" Yuko asked her son, as they and their pets... As well as Sora were eating their dinner. "That what she said, she also said it happens just before I show up sometimes." he said, "But I get the feeling that she pulling my leg, she's even got the others in on it too." he added, "But Yuya, its true!" Sora said.

"It must glow like a sensor for when you get too close. Like a bell for a cat!" he said, "Why are you here again?" Yuya asked, "What do you think? I'm hungry!" he said back sticking his tongue out at him. "Plus your mom's cooking is the best that I've ever tasted!" he said, making Yuko blush, "Such a sweet boy! I just hope that I can live up to those expectations. Here! This is a new dish I came up with. Enjoy!" she said putting the meals on the table.

" ***Sigh*** May as well dig in, I need to hit the books for tomorrow." Yuya said, he began to eat his meal, "You hitting the books? That's a surprise!" his mother joked, "Ha... Ha… But I'm serious, Nico told me that my next match, I should be prepared with some book smarts, whatever that's about, I'm just trying to be ready." he said, continuing to eat.

But as he ate, his mind wandered onto Yuzu again. " _I hope she's okay, she's been acting a bit strange these past few days..._ " he thought... Then he glanced at Sora... Who was covering his meal, which was some sardines in chocolate sauce, "Seriously! That's just wrong!" he said to him...

* * *

 **Hiragi Residence, (Same time)**

"Why won't you just tell me the truth Dad!" Yuzu shouted at her father, "Calm down sweetie, I have been telling the truth you've had that bracelet ever since you were a baby." Shuzo said to her. "Do you honestly expect me to believe I've had this bracelet ever since I was in diapers!" she yelled at him. "But its true! Even I can't remember where you got it, all I know is that you've had it ever since you were found on my-" "Just save it dad!" Yuzu cut him off, then ran off to her room.

"Wait Yuzu come back!" he shouted for her. When she reached her room, she entered and locked it behind her, before sliding down it, the lights were off, leaving her with only the moonlight to illuminate it. "Listen to me sweetie, I know you're upset, but please listen, I really am telling you the truth." he said from outside her door. "I don't know why you're bringing this up, but something must have happened. So whenever you're ready, come talk to me about it..." he then walked off.

She then looked to her bracelet, she began thinking, it was the reason this all happened, she took it off her arm, ready to throw the damn thing away... Only she couldn't do it. Even though she knew almost nothing about the thing, she couldn't get rid of it. "Just what is wrong with me! Am I slowly losing my mind, is that masked guy Yuya or not!" she cried to herself, clutching the bracelet to her chest...

* * *

 **Azara's Apartment, (8:20 PM)**

Currently Azara was in her sleeping clothes, on her computer, Skyping with Matthew, Nigel and Oliver. She had decided to tell Matthew and Oliver what she had told Nigel during their Duel. "So that's why Yuya was thought of as a suspect..." Matthew said, taking in all that info. "Yeah... Sorry that I didn't tell you before, I thought Nigel would, but I told him not to back then." she said, waiting for the hurtful comments about not trusting them. "Well you had a reason for it, couldn't risk Yuzu knowing you gossiped about it." Oliver joked.

"Still that is interesting to know, Odd-Eyes, and this Dark Rebellion both have a Summoning method in their names, and require Level 5 monsters for their effects." Matthew said. "So we agree then, if one of us encounters him, we call the others, and tell them their location and stop him from escaping." Oliver said, the three then nodded, "Right, then I'm signing off now, I've got an assignment to do." Matthew said, then lefted the chat. "Later!" Oliver then lefted, leaving her and Nigel.

"Well I better go to, I got to make sure my Deck is ready for tomorrow." she said, about to end the chat, "Before you go..." Nigel said, shocking, "I just wanted to say... Good luck for tomorrow." he said with a kind smile, which she returned. "Thanks... Bye." she then ended the chat.

With that done, walking into her living room, where all her cards were layed out, ready for her to make a new combo, and to her Yuzu with her training, " _Still, why did that guy say that stuff to Yuzu, and why did he call her Ruri?_ " she asked herself...

* * *

 **LDS, The Next Day, (9:19 AM)**

"Where did these come from?" Reiji asked his mother, looking down at three cards on his desk, "They were just dropped off somehow, we don't know how. but they just were." his mother said, he then took a closer look, to see that the images the cards had were of Professor Marco and Elite Duelist Herc, as well as a third Duelist, one that was with Marco at the time. "Both Marco and Herc, immortalised somehow..." he said, he didn't know the name of the third, all he knew was that he was staff here..

"All three were LDS's top Duelist... So either its by chance they were a victim, or someone is trying to send a message." Henrietta said, "But is this message?" she pondered. "Not sure, but yesterday the system picked up two powerful burst of Xyz energy. And Herc disappeared around one of these burst." Reiji explained to his mother.

"And then we receive a tip that Herc has been sealed in a card." he finished, "Inside a card?" his mother repeated, "But that's impossible, how could someone be able to do such a thing?" she asked. "No idea, such technology is beyond us at the moment." he said, " _But there is a suspect though..._ " he thought, "Have the analyse team run test on these cards immediately. I want answer quickly." he ordered.

"Is there a way to save them?" she asked, "No clue, but until we know we're up against, we're at a disadvantage... Still though, why aren't there four?" he asked, "Four?" she repeated, "Yes, before these two were attacked, there was another incident remember, Sawatari was attacked by someone using Xyz Summoning, so the question is, why aren't there four cards before us?" he asked. "Why was he spared, and sent to the hospital?" he added. "I believe we are dealing with more than 1 person out there, and Sawatari's case was unrelated to the others." he said.

"Councilmen Sawatari! You cannot enter!" Nakajima voice shouted from outside the door, stopping the conversation. The two looked back to see the door fly open, with Furio Sawatari the cause, "I can do what I want! I'm an important person after all!" Furio shouted out. "There you are!" he growled out stomping his way to them. "What are you here for Councilmen Sawatari?" Henrietta said.

"Sir, you can't be here." Nakajima said, "Leave me alone! I have business!" Furio yelled out at him, throwing his arms around, "And you!" he said to Reiji, "I'm sorry sir, I did tell him he needs an appointment but he didn't-" "Stop harassing me you twit, or I'll have you sued, I can as I'm an important person!" Furio yelled once more, stopping Nakajima off.

"That will do Furio, I shall see you now..." Reiji said, "You better... the only reason I'm here is for answers!" Furio barked out, "Answers for what exactly?" Henrietta asked, "Don't play dumb! I have eyes and ears everywhere, and they tell me that your school has been covering up multiple cases of disappearances." when no one said a thing he grin, "Am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, they are..." Reiji said, "Then why haven't you dealt with the perpetrator, you know who it is!" he shouted, "We're currently investigating it." Reiji said, "Investigate! But we all know who it is! The Delinquent who attacked my Son, Yuya Sakaki!" Furio yelled out, taking out a picture of Yuya, and slamming it onto the table.

"So your son still believe Yuya did it?" Reiji asked, "We haven't talked since he lefted the hospital, but I know his answer hasn't changed, now arrest Yuya Sakaki!" he demanded, "The Chairwoman promised me justice for Sawatari, but why does Yuya Sakaki still walk free!" he asked annoyed, "Because of you, he's been attacking more and more people! So if you won't do a thing about it, THEN I WILL!" he spat out.

"Stay out of this situation." Reiji said calmly, "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO M-" Reiji slammed his hands onto his desk, cutting off Furio, who flinched back at this, "An investigation is being put together, and no move will be made until its completed, LDS is working as hard as we can to uncover the true culprit." Reiji firmly said to him. "But we know the culprit is Yuya!" Furio barked out.

"Yuya has not done a thing to be involved!" Reiji yelled out, getting frustrated with the short man before him. "As it so happens, Yuya has been removed as a suspect, we were with him at the time of one of the attacks, and he seemed to have no genuine idea that Sawatari about said attacks..." he explained to Furio. "The investigate will bring results, so until then don't do a thing to interrupt it." he finished.

Furio was steaming mad now, "FINE!" he snatched the picture from the desk and put it away, "But I'll make your life hell if you fail!" he spat and with that he was gone.

"Nakajima, raise the alert level to maximum. Whoever sent these cards isn't messing around, we need to be ready for the next assault." he said, "Yes sir" Nakajima said, "Also take these cards down to the lab, we need to save not only them, but our other students..." he said...

* * *

 **The Streets, (10 Minutes later)**

" ***Yawn...*** Man I'm tired, maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so later going over combos..." Yuya groaned out, eyed half open as he walked to his next match, "Now I'm so tired, I don't think I can remember what I learned last night..." he got, nearly drifting off, "LISTEN TO ME YOU MORON!" screamed snapped him somewhat awake. "Huh?" he said.

He looked over to the other side of the street, where he saw a short man in orange yelling at some Elite Duelist, "YOU HAD BETTER CALL ME A CAB OR ELSE! I'M AN IMPORTANT MAN, I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE'S MISERABLE, ESPECIALLY ONCE I BECOME MAYOR SAWATARI!" the man shouted out, " _Sawatari? Don't tell me that's Sawatari's father..._ " Yuya thought, behind him some woman were talking about what a joke Furio was.

"At least I know why Sawatari became such a pompous idiot..." he muttered, "What was I doing before this?" he asked himself, thinking, "Ah! That's right! I need to meet up with Nico!" he said, with this he took off running.

Furio, who was still ranting at the Elite Duelist, suddenly saw in the reflection of the window panels Yuya, running off, "It's Yuya Sakaki!" he yelled, "After him! That kid is dangerous!" he barked at the Elite. But they didn't do a thing, "DO IT OR I'LL GET YOU FIRED!" he screamed out.

Yuya was still running, when he heard commotion behind him, "Hey kid, stop!" a voice shouted for him, "Huh? What's the proble-AH!" Yuya said but screamed at the end, finding himself being chased by the three Elites... and an out of breath Furio trying to tail them, "What have I done!?" he yelled out.

"STOP THAT BRAT BEFORE HE ATTACKS SOMEONE LIKE HE DID MY SON!" Furio yelled out, still trying to catch up to them. "What are you on about? I wasn't the one that attacked Sawatari!" Yuya yelled back, he then ran into an alleyway, in the hope of losing them. Sadly this didn't work, as he ran further in, he spotted someone standing in his way, their Duel Disk armed, with a mechanical bird hovering in front of them. " _Huh? Who is that?_ " he thought.

With Shun, who was the person, he glanced at the pin of the Elites shirts, "More LDS, perfect!" he said, Yuya ran by him, and slowed down, the Elites also slowed down, seeing the stranger, "Okay, what is going on here?" Yuya snapped out. Furio had finally caught, and saw the new guy, "Whoever you are, get lost! This doesn't concern you!" he barked at him.

"But it does now!" Shun said, arming his Duel Disk higher, "Wait! That Duel Disk! Is he the guy we're looking for?" one of the Elites said, "I'll call HQ just in case." another said, "What are you blubbering about! Stop gawking and arrest Sakaki!" Furio barked out.

"I Normal Summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius!" Shun said, taking the card and placing it on his blade, causing a second identical monster to the first to appear. "Now it's effect let's me Special Summon another, so my duo of Lanius's becomes a trio!" he said, a third Vanishing Lanius appeared.

" _Three Level 4 monsters!_ " Yuya thought in shock, "Now using my three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius! I build the Overlay Network!" Shun declared, the three monsters turned into purple energy, shot into the air, and down into the galaxy that appeared before him. "Xyz Summon!" he yelled as the monster took form. The result created tremendous shockwaves and gust, blowing Furio away first, who tried to keep him in place by hanging onto some stairs.

The next to go was Yuya, who went soaring backwards, slammed into a wall, and blacked out...

* * *

"My Boy! Yuya! Wake up!" As Yuya came to, he could hear a voice, "Oww..." he muttered, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw Nico really up close, "Ah!" he screamed as he jumped out, looking around, "What's wrong my boy?" Nico asked, "Where did it go!" Yuya said, still looking around, "Where did what go?" Nico asked confused.

"The Xyz Monster! It attacked those guys!" he said to him, "Honestly my boy, I have no clue what you're on about? Also what guys do you speak off? Its just you and me here..." Nico said, "There right ther-" Yuya began but stopped when he spotted that Nico was in fact right, no one else was with them, not even the masked guy.

"My boy, if I didn't know any better, but I think you were dreaming all this up. Did you go the sleep late?" Nico asked, "Well..." Yuya said, sheepishly laughing, "Now's not the time to be napping in the streets, we have a Duel to get to." he said, "Unless, you don't want to get into the Championship." he added, "N-N-No! I do!" Yuya snapped back suddenly he looked down and spotted a card, "Where did this come from?" he asked himself, kneeling down he picked it up.

"It's a monster card, and its a Gemini monster." he said, he was in fact correct, this monster was called Noble Gatekeeper, Level 6 and LIGHT Attribute, with 1000 ATK and 2400 DEF. " _This is a good card, maybe I'll use it..._ " he thought, "Yuya, hurry my boy!" Nico called back for him, "Coming!" he said, placing the card into his Deck.

With that the two lefted the area. But as they did, they didn't notice that the entire area was covered with deep marks...

* * *

" ***Yawn...*** " Yuya yawned out, as he and Nico were on a train, heading for their destination. "Earth to Yuya my boy" Nico shouted to him, snapping him awake, "You look like your a hundred miles away from everyone." Nico said, "I guess I am still tired..." Yuya groaned out, he then looked out of the window, " _Still though, I don't remember falling asleep back there, was that actually a dream?_ " he thought.

"Well my boy." Nico perched himself onto of his seat, "You better jumpstart your brain! This is a big day for you after all." he said, "Right… My second Duel..." Yuya groaned out, "Not just that Yuya, but you shall also be tested in your trivia skill!" Nico added, "Yeah I kind of guessed that, with you asking me to hit the books yesterday." Yuya said.

"Yes for you see, your opponent is none other than Eita Kyuando, the Trivia King!" Nico announced, "Eita Kyuando? I think I watched him yesterday." Yuya said, remembering he watched the kid last night, he seemed rather arrogant, saying that he was perfect in everything, both in knowledge and Dueling. "But no one can be the best at everything, sure I'm not the smartest guy around, but I like to think I'm a genius at Dueling! That good enough for me!" Yuya said, smiling.

"I agree to that my boy! So stick with me and we can-Ah!" Nico suddenly fell off his seat, the bus had come to a halt suddenly, "That hurt..." Nico groaned out from the floor...

* * *

 **Clarity Prep School, (10:00 AM)**

"So this is it." Yuya said staring up at the building in front them, Matthew was also there, as he said yesterday that he would meet him to watch his Duel, "Clarity Prep School, known as one of the top schools in the country." Matthew said to him as they walked, "I plan on coming here in a couple of years." he added, "Why?" Yuya asked.

"Its nice to have something to fall back on if Dueling doesn't work out." he explained, "Going here, means you can make it far, as this school tends to make great scholars in just about every subject." he added.""Not only that my boys, but this School also pops out amazing Duelist!" he added.

As they walked through the corridor, Yuya could hear a voice, "What part of our bodies has the power to move mountains?" the voice asked, when they opened the door. "Our muscles!" hundreds of voices shouted out all around them, "What the?" Yuya said looking, same with Matthew, "Wrong!" the first voice shouted, who was a man wearing a pink suit.

"The correct answer is..." a new voice said from above, multiple spotlight turned on and focused on a box suspended in the air, "Is the human brain!" the voice said again, "Correct!" the man said. Everyone clapped as the box lowered itself.

It revealed a boy, who was rather short for his age, he wore a blue buttoned shirt with orange stars on the elbows with a white shirt underneath and a red ribbon tie that formed an '&' around his neck. He wore yellow pants, supported by two green suspenders, on the back on them were two angled A's, and his shoe appeared to have question marks on them. His hair was mostly purple, with a blond strand that formed a Q.

"Yuya, allow me to introduce you to Eita Kyuando!" Nico said, "And I already know who you are." Eita said, "You are Yuya Sakaki, the one who discovered the Pendulum Summon!" he said, "A pleasure to meet you!" he held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too! I watched you last night, you were great, and I look forward to Dueling you." Yuya said, going for the handshake, when Eita suddenly reeled back, making Yuya nearly lose his footing.

"May I ask you a question before we begin?" Eita asked, "A question?" Yuya asked, "Just a moment ago, you said it was nice to meet you, did you not?" he said, "But do you know how to say that in French?" he said. "Err..." Yuya got out, wandering where this was going. "You have 10 seconds to answer the question." Eita said. "10." he began.

"Err..." Yuya thought, trying to recall his French lessons, "9" "What was it?" Yuya said, "Oh it's Hola!" he said, "Wait no that's Hello in Spanish!" he facepalmed himself, as did Matthew "Well at least you're correct on that, the correct answer to my question is "Ravi do vous rencontrer!" Eita said smug. "I knew this, because I speak over 100 foreign languages!" he said.

"That's good..." Yuya said, "Yes, while I can speak that many, you fail to speak the correct one is correctly..." Eita then giggled to himself, "And you can't even speaking your normal tongue!" he laughed out at Yuya, making the other kids, minus Matthew, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya to also laugh.

"That's very rude! Just because he don't speak another language doesn't make him a fool!" Matthew said out, making Yuya blush slightly. "Oh but he doesn't need to speaking other tongue to be a fool, he already is one!" Eita said smirking.

"Just because I'm not good at something, doesn't mean I'm bad at everything!" Yuya retorted, "But what are you good at them?" Eita asked, "Or better yet, what are your weaknesses?" he asked, "Why should I tell you, you'll just mock me!" Yuya spat out, "If you tell me, then I'll tell you mine." he said.

"Fine! I'm not good with Science and Maths..." Yuya reluctantly said, waiting for the ridicule. "Oh what a pity..." Eita said sadly, his smile said otherwise. "But I am good at riddles though..." he added, "Alright, I told you mine, now its your turn!" Yuya said. "Oh so you really want to know my weakness?" Eita said, "Well if you must know... I don't have any!" he shouted out. "None at all?!" Matthew said shocked, "None! For I am flawless, perfect!" he gloated.

"Yeah, the perfect puppet!" Yuya barked out, making Eita's brow curled in some anger, Matthew laughed at this. "I mean literally, your the 'perfect' size to be one." he added, earning some laughter from the crowd, not that Eita heard any of this. He then regained his calm. "Try and mock me all you want, I know the truth." Eita said.

"Eita is correct, when its come to trivia, there is no one better than Eita at Facts and Figures." the pink suited man said, whose's name was Kuizu. "And that is stored in this magnificent brain, which makes yours look like a peanut!" Eita joked...

5 minutes later, the two were the only ones standing in the arena, Matthew having taken a seat by the kids. "Alright folks! It took a while, but this match is about to commence!" Nico shouted over the com system.

"Today's Duel host the Trivia King, Eita Kyuando!" he shouted, "What is the greatest power?" Eita asked out loud, "Brain power!" the crowd answered, "Correct!" he said "And his opponent, the Pendulum Dueltainer, Yuya Sakaki!" Nico shouted out... Matthew, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were the only four to clap for Yuya's announcement. " _Thanks for the vote in confidence guys..._ " Yuya thought depressed.

"Duelist! Prepare for battle! I now activate the Action Field, Quiz Quest!" Kuizu yelled out, also on the com system. The ARC System activated, generating the Field. When it was finished, multiple boxes floated all around them. "Here only the smartest shall rule, while the dumbest drool!" he added. "What!? Are we really Dueling and Quizzing at the same time!" Yuya yelled out in shock.

"Oh you got that one correct! I'm surprised!" Eita joked, "However, I think that is the only thing will get correct here." he added with a smile. "This Field requires knowledge in anything! One of us has that, so we know who the winner is already!" he laughed out loud.

The crowd than began the chant. "Duelist locked in battle of wits! Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through the field, now behold! This the latest and greatest evolution in Dueling!" they yelled out.

"ACTION..." the bubble with the Action Cards burst, scattering them around the Field, the two Duelist both drew 5 cards each.

"DUEL!" the two yelled out.

Eita's LP: **4000**

Yuya's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"A question! Which of us will take the first turn!" Eita asked, "You!" the crowd answered, "Correct!" he said, " _Good, that will give me a chance to knock that walking' talking napoleon complex off his pedestal._ " Yuya thought. "I'll show off my brilliance by Normal Summoning Quiz Monkey!" appearing on Eita's Field was a small red monkey, wearing sunglasses a bow tie, a top hat with question marks on it and hold a microphone.

 **Quiz Monkey: Level: 1, Beast, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 0/** 0

" _0 ATK... It's obvious powerful..._ " Yuya thought, "All things start from zero, even intelligence, yours must still be low though!" Eita joked with a laugh. "Now I could end this match quickly, but I find playing with you entertaining. So I place a card face-down and end my turn!" he said as a card appeared then faded.

Eita's Hand x 3

 **Turn 2**

"Don't listen to him Yuya, he playing mind tricks!" Ayu yelled to him. "Oh Yuya, I would love to see you Pendulum Summon, but I'm afraid there won't be time for that to happen!" Eita said. "I can agree with that!" Yuya shouted, drawing his card, "Cause I plan to end this Duel quick! I activate Juggernaut Magician's effect! Since I control no monsters, I can Normal Summon or Set it!" he said.

Appearing on his Field was Juggernaut, throwing a few punches about. "But doing this decrease's Juggernaut's Level to 4!" he added.

 **Juggernaut Magician: Level: 5 = 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 900 **, PS: 2**

"And when a Pendulum Monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Stargazer from my Hand!" Stargazer appeared next to Juggernaut, his staff twirling at the ready.

 **Stargazer Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 1200 **/2400**

"Battle! Juggernaut Magicain! Attack that Monkey!" Juggernaut charged for the Monkey, "Question time!" Eita shouted out, "Huh?" Yuya said confused, "Quiz Monkey's effect activates! When its involved in a battle, you must answer a question!" Eita explained.

"Depending on the answer an affect is applied. If you guess right, then you shall gain 1000 LP! Answer incorrectly, and Quiz Monkey is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, and I can destroy 1 monster you control and Monkey gains its ATK and DEF!" he finished. "Now answer!" he demanded. "Well seeing that Monkey has no ATK to protect itself, the answer will be zero!" Yuya shouted.

"Now carry on Juggernaut!" Juggernaut once more charged for the Monkey, who cried out, having nowhere to hide, when the magician's fist made contact, a dust cloud erupted. "Take that you chimp!" Yuya grinned out.

"Not so fast there Yuya!" Eita voice shouted, when the cloud dissipated, Quiz Monkey was still there, "If your simple mind can't understand, I shall tell you how it survive!" Eita mocked, "I activated the Continious Trap, Not So Fast!" he said, the card was flipped up to prove this.

"Once during battle, a Quiz monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, and neither of us take damage from it either." he explained. Yuya gritted his teeth in frustration, " _That slimy little..._ " he growled out in his head.

"Now that the battle is over, let us see if you were correct, not that had a chance." Eita said, "You said that there would be zero Quiz monsters after the battle." Eita waved over to Quiz Monkey, "But my Quiz Monkey is still standing, meaning your answer was incorrect!" he shouted out with a laugh.

"And since it was incorrect, Quiz Monkey's effects now destroys Juggernaut!" Quiz Monkey's hat showed a red X on it, which then shot a beam of them at Juggernaut, who destroyed. "And now Monkey gains its ATK and DEF!" Quiz Monkey's ATK/DEF: **0/0 + 1600/900 = 1600/900**.

"Aww, I thought for sure that Big Bro Yuya was right, but he was wrong." Futoshi said saddened, "Actually Futoshi in a way he was right, right Big Bro Matthew." Tatsuya said to the oldest. "Right, it didn't matter what his answer would've been, if he had said 1, then Eita wouldn't activate that Trap, letting his monster be destroyed, and making Yuya's answer wrong." he said.

"So I would've been wrong either way!" Yuya shouted out, having thought the same thing as Matthew. "Oh bravo! You're just smart enough to realise that I'm three steps ahead of you in everything!" Eita mocked him.

"This is a battle of wits, which I have and you don't!" he laughed out.

"And that's where your wrong!" Yuya said ticking Eita off, how dare this simpleton say he was wrong, "Stargazer's effect activates!" When a Pendulum Monster leaves the Field by card effect, he can Special Summon back that monster from where it was sent to!" "So Juggernaut gets a second showcasing!" he said as Juggernaut appeared again, this time in Defense.

"I now place a card face-down and end my turn!" a single face-down card appeared on Yuya's Field then faded.

Yuya's Hand x 3

 **Turn 3**

"That good, with both of them in Defense, Eita can't deal damage, especially with Stargazer's amazing DEF around." Tatsuya said.

"Question time!" Eita shouted, "My question is, "Will I deal damage to you this turn from an attack?" he asked, "Like I'm going to let that happen!" Yuya shouted as he took off running, "Oh going for an Action Card, predictable!" Eita laughed out drawing his card. "My answer will be yes! As I activate the Spell, Raigeki! Now all monsters you control are destroyed!" both the Magician were destroyed by a bolt of lightning.

Yuya was climbing up a flight of floating stair, then up a pole with rods sticking out, "Quiz Monkey! Attack Yuya directly!" Eita ordered, the monkey began to chase him, When Yuya dived onto a box with 100 written on it, where he grabbed the Action Card lying on it. "Got it!" he said to himself, suddenly the card glowed, "Huh?"

A screen then appeared before him, on it was a pixelated person, dressed in pink with a hat with a question mark on it. "ACTION TRAP ACTIVATED! COMMENCING QUIZ ACTION!" the screen said to him. "What? An Action Trap?!" Yuya shouted shocked, Quiz Monkey was floating a few feet away.

"YES! THIS CARD WILL LET YOU ESCAPE DAMAGE!" it said, "Alright!" Yuya cheered, "BUT ONLY IF YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION CORRECTLY!" it added, shocking the four below and Yuya, "A Quiz!?" they shouted in shock.

"IF YOU ANSWER INCORRECTLY, YOU WILL TAKE THE DAMAGE AS WELL AS ADDITIONAL 100 DAMAGE!" it told him. "Seriously?" he snapped out, "Yes, when you Duel on the Field, Quiz Quest, you must answer questions correctly for activating Action Cards!" Eita explained, "It is impossible for most, but not me!" he gloated.

Before Yuya could retort, "HERE IS THE QUESTION! THE CATAGORY IS SCIENCE FOR 100!" the program said, "S-Science!" Yuya flinched at this, the screen then showed a full glass of water with an ice cube floating in it. "THIS DIAGRAM DEPICTS A FULL GLASS OF WATER WITH AN ICE CUBE, WHEN THE CUBE MELTS, WILL THE WATER REMAIN AT THE SAME LEVEL OR WILL IT OVERFLOW?" it finished, with an animation of it showing that happen.

"It'll overflow!" he answered, suddenly an X appeared on the screen, "INCORRECT! YOU SHALL NOW BE PENALISED!" it said then faded taking 100 points from Yuya. Yuya's LP: **4000 - 100 = 3900**. "What? How was I wrong?" he asked himself.

"Quiz Monkey! Goes bananas on him!" Eita shouted with Quiz Monkey continuing its attack, firing a beam at Yuya, that threw him off the box and onto the float. **3900 - 1600 = 2300**. (Yuya) "And that was a lesson in science, you just experienced gravity!" Eita mocked. with the crowd minus the four on Yuya's side laughing.

"Now watch this! Since my Quiz monster dealt you damage. I can Special Summon this card from my Hand! Appear Quiz Sphinx!" Appearing on Eita's side was a giant Egyptian sphinx monument, with a red stone bow tie and holding with appeared to be a microphone and floating behind it was a pyramid with a question mark on it.

 **Quiz Sphinx: Level: 6, Rock, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 2000

"So long as there is another Quiz monster on my Field, you cannot target this card for attacks! Not like that will be a problem!" Eita said, "And now! Quiz Sphinx will also attack you directly!" Sphinx's pyramid sparked with energy from the corners and gathered at the top, which then shot out at Yuya, Who was getting up. "Yuya!" the kids and Matthew yelled to him.

"I... activate the Trap, Mystical Calling!" Yuya groaned out, his face-down flipped up. "Now Sphinx's attack is negated, and I can now add up to 2 Magicians from my Deck whose combined DEF is less or equal to Sphinx's ATK!" he said. The energy dissipated. "It's ATK is 1000, so I'll add Lock-Up Magician who had 100 DEF, and Jungle Claw who has 700 DEF!" the two cards were added to his Hand.

"Very good Yuya, but that won't save you from my amazing mind!" Eita gloated. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Second Guess!" he said, "When my Quiz monster's attack is negated, it can declare a second one this turn!" he explained, shocking Yuya. "Now my Quiz Sphinx! Attack him directly!" once more energy gather at the top of the pyramid, shooting it out at a defenceless Yuya. **2300 - 1000 = 1300**. (Yuya)

"I now end my turn! See what you can do to entertain me monkey!" he laughed out.

Eita's Hand x 1

 **Turn 4**

"Man that attack hurt..." Yuya groaned out, still recovering from the fall, "But still, I thought that I was right with that answer..." he muttered, "Yuya!" Matthew said to him, seeing that he was near them, "Don't rush your answers! I know its an Action Duel, but Monkey's attack was halted the second you grabbed the card!" he said.

It took a while for that to sink into Yuya's head, "Oh..." he muttered, now it made sense, that monkey could've attacked any second, he knew it was right behind him

"Got it!" Yuya then turned back to Eita, who was grinning at him, " _He's right, I really need to think about my answers first..._ " he thought, "My turn! I draw!" he drew his card. " _I'll go for an Action Card first, just in case._ " he then took off running. " _It's unlikely that I'll get the same category twice, right?_ " he thought.

"Oh Yuya, going for another Action Card, Why bother, you'll not get it right, and I'll outclass you again!" Eita said, also taking off for one, but at a slower pace.

Yuya was just climbing onto a box, when he spotted Eita on another one, and picking up an Action Card. "First come, first served!" he said as the screen appeared. "ACTION TRAP ACTIVATES NOW! COMMENCING QUIZ ACTION!" the program went as it appeared on another screen. "ANSWER CORRECTLY AND YOU WILL GAIN 300 LP! CATAGORY IS RIDDLE FOR 300!" it said.

It then showed an image of an tanuki over a treasure chest "QUESTION: WHAT IS INSIDE THE TREASURE CHEST OF A TANUKI?" it asked, "Nothing!" Eita shouted, a ding went off as confetti erupted from out of nowhere, "CORRECT!" it said then faded, not before giving Eita his prize. Eita's LP: **4000 + 300 = 4300**.

"It's because it took the "ta" out of takara!" Eita explained to Yuya, " _Most people know about that riddle though..._ " Yuya thought, he had though it was a little convenient that his question was Science related, one of his worst subjects. "Why was yours a riddle?" "Just lucky I guess." Eita then stepping onto another box, with another Action Card on it, which he picked up.

"ACTION TRAP ACTIVATED! IF YOU GET THIS QUESTION RIGHT, YOU SHALL RECIEVE 500 LP!" the program said again, "CATAGORY IS, RIDDLE FOR 500!" it shouted, with Yuya suspicious at this. " _Okay, even I can tell the odds of getting another Riddle question are low._ " Yuya thought.

"QUESTION: WHAT IS A CONTEST IN WHICH THE LOSER IS LAUGHING AT THE END?" it asked, "A Staring contest!" Eita answered, the same result happened again, **4300 + 500 = 4800**. (Eita) "Great, another easy one!" Yuya muttered balancing on a pole.

Eita was once again on another box, where an Action Card was stuck on the side, which he picked up. "ACTION TRAP-" "Get on with it!" the program and Eita said in that order, the latter a tad annoyed. "OKAY, IF YOU INSIST..." the program reluctantly said. "ANSWER CORRECTLY AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE 1000 LP! THE CATAGORY IS, RIDDLE FOR 1000!" "Oh come on!" Yuya yelled out frustrated. Now even Matthew was suspicious now.

"QUESTION: WHICH IS SUNNIER, THE ROAD, OR THE SIDEWALK?" it asked, "The sidewalk!" Eita answer, getting a ding for answering correctly. **4800 + 1000 = 5800**. (Eita) "Road sounds similar to _shadow_ in English. So the shadow is darker." Eita explained " _Not how I would've answer that..._ " Yuya sweat dropped, his answer, if he got that one, would be road, seeing that a car's shadow is bigger than a man's.

"5800 LP, this is bad..." Tatsuya said, "It'll take a while for Yuya to get rid of that..." Matthew muttered.

Yuya on his balancing pole then turned to the box in front of him, where an Action Card was, "Yes!" he said, carefully making his way over, and jumping to grab it and the ledge of the box, which he did both.

"ACTION TRAP ACTIVATED! COMMENCING QUIZ ACTION!" the program said as Yuya lifted himself up. Eita was watching from a distance with a smile on his face. "ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION CORRECTLY AND YOU SHALL GAIN 100 LP, ANSWER INCORRECT AND YOU SHALL TAKE 100 DAMAGE!" it said, "I'm ready!" he said.

"THE CATAGORY IS MATH FOR 100!" it said, shocking Yuya at this, "MATH!?" he said shocked. the screen then showed a diagram of red sticks all lined up, "IF PILLARS WERE PLACED 10 YARDS APART, HOW MANY WOULD BE NEEDED TO REACH 100 YARDS!" it asked.

"That's easy! The answer is-" Yuya began, but then thought on what Matthew said, " _Man that was close..._ " he thought, and then thought on the answer, his first was going to 10, but then he thought on that, " _If I only had ten, and they were spaced 10 yards apart, that would bring me to... 90 Yards as I'm starting with one and adding another every 10 Yards, so I just need one more..._ " he thought.

"My answer is Eleven!" he said, holding his breath, the ding went, signalling he got it right. **1300 + 100 = 1400**. (Yuya)

"Yay! Big Bro Yuya got one right!" Ayu cheered, Futoshi danced, and Tatsuya smiled, along with Matthew.

"That's a simple question Yuya, even a monkey could've guessed it!" Eita said, " _Okay, I got one right, maybe I should go for another!_ " Yuya thought. he then grabbed onto a rope and jumped off. "Next one!" he yelled as he landed on another boxes, with an Action Card, he picked it up.

"QUESTIION! CATAGORY IS MATH FOR 200!" the program said, it then showed two six sided dice, one rolled to show a 3, "IT YOU ROLLED A SIX ON THE FIRST ONE, WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THE OTHER BEING A SIX?" it asked. "Hmm... Err..." Yuya muttered, probability was not one of his strengths. "I don't know!" he said. Having not given an answer, he was penalised. **1400 - 200 = 1200**. (Yuya)

He then picked an Action Card that was planted on the side of a box. "QUESTION! CATAGORY IS SCIENCE FOR 300!" the program said, making Matthew very suspicious, " _Why are all Yuya's questions Maths and Science, Yuya's worst subjects and Eita's are Riddles, which Yuya is good at?_ " he thought.

"BETWEEN 300KG OF STEEL AND 300KG OF COTTON, WHICH IS HEAVIER?" it asked, "Neither, both weigh the same!" Yuya answered, "CORRECT!" it told him, **1200 + 300 = 1500**. (Yuya)

"Poor, poor Yuya, only able to answer half of the questions you got..." Eita said, "It would've been more If you didn't know which cards are which!" Yuya retorted, confusing the kids, with Matthew getting it, "You know exactly where the cards are, and what category is, so you'd go for the riddles and leaving me with Maths and Science." he explained.

"My, my! You're just smart enough to understand!" Eita mocked, "Now a question for you. Just who is the pathetic Duelist that will rot embarrassingly in the upcoming true Quiz Hell?" he asked walking down from his box and onto another, "True hell?!" Yuya said shocked.

Eita then picked up an Action Card, which glowed, but the screen didn't appear, "Action Card activate!" he shouted, "The heaven of all forms of knowledge! Guide the witless to hell! Quiz Quest- Extra Stage!" he said.

With theses words, the boxes and climbing platforms started to vanish, "What?! Whats happening!?" Yuya said looking around as his surroundings got brighter. "The answer to my question is YOU! Yuya Sakaki!" Eita's voice yelled out, followed by his laugh...

* * *

 **Outskirts of the city.**

Within the vast wilderness of the forest, was a waterfall, and standing directly under this waterfall was Gongenzka, straining to keep himself upright, he was also, only wearing a cloth around his waist, "It's not enough!" he grunted out, barely able to talk with the waterfall hammering down on him. "Gong is still lacking something! Something that can make me become better!" he yelled out into the heavens, hoping they would give him the answer he needed...

* * *

 **Alleyway...**

"Dyrnwyn! Attack him directly!" Ronald, who was covered with a brown cloak, which concealed his face, and wearing his Xyz Duel Disk, ordered his monster to attack his opponent, who was an Elite Duelist from LDS. Since they controlled no monster, they had nothing to defend themselves against the monster's sword, taking the rest of their Life Points and knocking them over.

"That's one down..." Ronald said, using a different pitch of voice, masking his own. Shun had decided that Ronald should make himself more useful, other than hiding out amongst a Duel School, and keeping an eye of a Fusion Scum, he had made Ronald do the same as him, hunt down LDS Fusion Duelists, and card them.

Luckily he didn't carded anyone other than Fusion Duelist, seeing that his and the other's Duel Disk, could track down Fusion cards around the city... That was how the academy was able to hunt them back in Heartland, going after their Xyz cards.

As he approached the downed Duelist, they came to, "Please... Why are you doing this for...?" they groaned out, "Reasons that you'll never know..." Ronald said, and with that, he carded the Duelist, taking a Duel monster card from his Disk, that slowly showed the defeated Duelist, which he then pocketed.

"God I hope this plan of yours works Shun." he said looking up above, " _If Yusho could see us now, what would he think of us, stooping down to Fusion's twisted ways..._ " he thought...

* * *

 **Back to the Duel...**

Yuya had been forced to shut eyes from the brightness, but a moment he felt himself seated on something, which he could was moving, as he felt wind hitting his face. "What's going on?" he muttered, slowly opening his eyes, and he was shocked at what he saw.

Both he and Eita were seated in separate mining cards on separates tracks within a cave system.

"What the heck is with this Field?" he yelled out, "Yuya, from here on out, you'll experience how truly foolish you are!" Eita said to him, his cart taking off a bit faster.

"From here on, we will be faced with five Action Traps." he explained, "More quizzes!" Yuya said, "That's right. But all these Traps are for 100, if we guess right, then we gain 100 LP, answer wrong, which is unlikely for me..." Eita said, annoying Yuya with that remark. "Then we'll take 100 damage." he finished.

Yuya looked further on, and saw that the tracks were going different ways, down two different tunnels. "Enjoy your quiz journey! Adieu!" Eita said going down his track.

"Okay, just answer them carefully, and I should be fine..." Yuya muttered to himself, entering his cave. Suddenly his cart fell down, going lower on the track, speeding him up. "Hmm? What's that?" he said looking forward, seeing something ahead, as he got closer he spotted an Action Card... Only- "It's huge!" he yelled out, ramming right into it.

"ACTION TRAP ACTIVATED!" the program said, "COMMENCING DUEL QUIZ!" it said, "Duel Quiz? Doe that mean the questions are Duel related?" he asked it, "CORRECT!" it said, making Yuya smile, while not academically inclined, his was great with Dueling, this wouldn't be a problem for him.

"QUESTION: WHICH OF THESE TWO "Raigeki Break" CARDS IS CORRECT?" it asked, showing him two images of the card in question, "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!" it added. "The Correct one? Umm..." Yuya said, looking between them, trying hard to spot something the other had or didn't. 5 seconds later, a buzz went off. "TOO BAD! TIME'S UP!" it told him.

"THE CORRECT ONE IS THE ONE ON THE RIGHT!" it showed, a circled appeared around the hand that was shown, the difference between them was that the one on the right was only holding 1 finger up. "The right one, damn it!" Yuya shouted.

"YOU FAILED TO ANSWER, SO YOU SHALL TAKE 100 POINTS OF DAMAGE!" it told him, suddenly Yuya was hit by a bolt of lightning. Causing him pain. **1500 - 100 = 1400**. (Yuya)

"Man that hurt..." he groaned out, "Alright! From my Hand I-" Yuya began, until he spotted another Action Card ahead, "W-Wait!" he yelled out, slamming into the card, the screen appeared again, "QUESTION: HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE BEING BLOWN AWAY IN THE CARD HEAVY STORM?" it asked showing the card. "YOU HAVE FIVE SECOND!" it said, "That's easy! Two!" Yuya answered, a buzz was heard, "INCORRECT! THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE!" it told him, "What?" he yelled shocked, the card appeared again.

It then highlighted the first person at the front, which Yuya saw, the second one, which was close to the cow on it, which Yuya also saw... and finally the one at the far back. "That's a person! I thought it was debris!" Yuya yelled in shock. "YOU SHALL NOW TAKE 100 DAMAGE!" it told him. The wing suddenly picked up, like a storm, causing the track the twist and bend into a spiral. "HELP!" he screamed spiralling down the track, trying the keep his breakfast. **1400 - 100 = 1300**. (Yuya)

* * *

Back with the kids and Matthew, they were watching all this unfold, watching Yuya's cart finally stop spinning... It occupant however appeared to be unconscious, "What's he doing?" someone from the crowd said, laughing, "He's hilarious!" another said, with even more people laughing. "What's the point of making people laugh at you?" Ayu questioned, "Comic relief?" Matthew said, still it was fun to watch...

* * *

"INCORRECT!" the program told Yuya, just then multiple arms appeared from all sides and grabbed and tickled Yuya, "Hey! Stop tha- Haha! I mean it! Ha! Hahahahaha!" he laughed out as they continued to tickle him, the crowd laughing even more. **1300 - 100 = 1200**. (Yuya)

* * *

"INCORRECT!" the program said again, sending Yuya down into a large puddle of mud, submerging him, until he emerged on the over side, caked in mud, miraculously, only his cards and goggle remained clean. more laughter from crowd erupted. **1200 - 100 = 1100**. (Yuya)

* * *

"INCORRECT!" it said again, instantly freezing Yuya in ice, "So... cold..." Yuya shivered out, **1100 - 100 = 1000**. (Yuya)

* * *

"The correct answer is..." Eita said emerging from his tunnel. "ONLY ONE!" the students of the school yelled out. cheering for him, and laughing at Yuya, who looked like he was made out of ice. Eita's LP had risen from 5800 to 6300.

"This is bad..." Tatsuya said worried. "The difference is too big for Big Bro Yuya to recover, he only has 1000 LP left..." Ayu said, also worried, "And Eita, has a whopping 6300!" Tatsuya added, "Don't worry you three..." Matthew said, "Yuya has yet to make a move, he can still come out of this." he said to them.

"HAHAHA! Do you finally understand Yuya? How completely incorrect you were to challenge me on this Field!" Eita gloated. "The only who'll win this Duel is ME!" he added, "Me! The perfect, and correct one!" he added on. "Correct!" the school's students cheered out, meanwhile, Yuya's ice had thawed out, leaving him in shock. "A- A- ACHOO!" he sneezed out.

"Ha! What a disgrace!" Eita mocked, unaware of the laughter around him. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Yuya sneezed out more.

"Hey, is it just me..." "Or are they liking this?" Ayu and Futoshi said in that order, Matthew was smiling at the scene of the students laughing and then applauding Yuya, who by now had stopped sneezing, and took a bow. "Thank you..." he said to them.

"What is this!? Y-you people." Eita said to the crowd frustrated, "You dare ignore my shining display of skill and instead enjoy this buffoon's failures and incorrect answers?!" he accused them.

"Hey! Just because you see something someway, doesn't mean they should see it that way!" Yuya argued to him, "They're allowed to laugh at what they want!" he added, "Alright then! From here on out, this is the real deal!" he said determined. "From my hand, I activate the Spell, Magician's Renewal!" he said, I can shuffle any number of Magicians from my Hand back into my Deck, and draw that many plus one more!" he said, 3 cards were placed back into his Deck, which then shuffled itself, he then drew 4 cards, as per the card's effect.

"And now I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Lock-Up Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician! This Duel is about to swing my way!" he said, placing the cards into their respective zones.

Timegazer took his place with an 8 underneath him. And in the other appeared a new Magician, it was a male with dark grey hair and green eyes, his clothing was a wizard coat, like Timegazer's, but it was pale white, the trimming was silver and around his chest were two looped chains that formed a cross, and linked together with a padlock. Similar chain snaked around his arms, linked by two cuffed on each one. one on the should, and the other around the wrist. wrapped around his wizard hat, which was grey was looped chain that formed two crosses, one above the other. When he reached Timegazer's height a 3 appeared under him.

 **(3) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

"I can Summon monsters Levels 4 through 7 all at the same time!" he said, " _Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!_ " he chanted, "Pendulum Summon! Now come forth, my monsters!" he shouted out as the rift opened.

"Appear! Level 4 Jungle Claw Magician!" appearing from a burst of light, was a Magician, who wore a for cloak that appeared to be a grey wolf, its head covering the Magician's head, whose eyes had a primal look in them. He also had a grizzly beard with a scratch over his right cheek. The rest of his clothing was consisted on a lose faded black vest. and tore grey shorts and on his feet were fuzzy feet that looked to belong to a bear. Around his arms and legs were wrapping of a cloth, and around his wrist were what appeared to be arm bands, fitted onto them, juttering over the hands were large bone claws, that were kept in place be vines tied around them. He have a feral howl as he appeared in Attack

"And finally, take centre stage! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes did a spin as he roared out, also Summoned in ATK.

 **Jungle Claw Magician: Leve: 4, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 700 **, PS: 6**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

"Then I Normal Summon Force Draw Magician!" Force Draw then appeared on the Field.

 **Force Draw Magician: Level: 3, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 600 **, PS: 6**

"Amazing! This is Pendulum Summoning!" Kuizu said amazed, as were the students of the school, "That's it?" Eita asked, not impressed, "Yes, with this, he can wipe out Eita's monsters!" Ayu said excited, "But Eita's still got Quiz Monkey, and Not So Fast..." Tatsuya added.

"Don't worry kids, Yuya's got a plan, I just know it." Matthew assured them.

"I activate Lock-Up Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya said, "Once per turn, I target one face-up monster you control, and it has its effects negated!" he explained, shocking Eita at this, "What!?" he yelled out, "I target Quiz Sphinx!" Yuya said, Lock-Up held his arms out, which caused chains to appear, and launched them at Sphinx, chaining the monument up.

" _Yes! It went through!_ " Yuya thought, " _Seeing that its a Quiz monster, it must have a Question effect like Monkey, by getting right of it, I just need to deal with Monkey..._ " he thought.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Quiz Sphinx!" Odd-Eyes then charged at Sphinx, "I activate Not So Fast's effect!" Eita shouted, "Now Sphinx can't be destroyed by battle, and neither of us take any damage from the battle!" he said, a barrier appeared in front of Sphinx, blocking Odd-Eyes attack from hitting.

"Nice try Yuya, but I'm too smart for that to work..." Eita said smug, "Are you sure about that?" Yuya asked, "What?!" Eita said annoyed, "You just wasted your combo!" Yuya explained, it took a moment for this to register in Eita's mind, before he realised he was right. "Jungle Claw! Attack Monkey!" Jungle Claw charged at the Monkey on all fours, like a jungle cat.

"At this moment, Jungle Claw's effect activates! When he battles, all Magicians and Spellcaster-type monsters gain 400 ATK until the end of the turn!" Yuya explained, Jungle Claw's ATK: **1800 + 400 = 2200** , Force Draw's ATK: **1200 + 400 = 1600**.

"Monkey's effect! You must answer the Question: How many Quiz Monsters will be on the Field by the end of the battle phase?" Eita asked.

"Seeing that nothing can protect them now, my answer will be zero!" Yuya answered, Monkey screamed as Jungle Claw slashed at it, causing it to burst into particles. **6300 - 800 = 5500**. (Eita) "Yes! That monkey is gone!" Ayu cheered. "Unbelievable! THE Kyuandou-kun actually took damage?!" the student shouted out.

"Now for Jungle Claw's other effect! When he destroys a monster by battle, he can attack again!" Yuya said, shocking Eita, "Now attack Quiz Sphinx!" Jungle Claw landed on the floor on all four, looked up at the Sphinx, and sprang back up and slashed upwards at it, cleaving the monster in two, it too burst into particle. **5500 - 1200 = 4300**. (Eita)

"Yes! Now Big Bro Yuya's answer will be right!" Tatsuya cheered, Futoshi doing his dance.

"Oh no! What am I to do?" Eita asked worried, Yuya smirking at this, "Just kidding!" his smirk was instantly gone, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Quiz Rebirth!" he said, the card appeared on the field, showing a coffin with a question mark on it, slowly opening.

"During the turn that Quiz monsters are destroyed, I can Special Summon them back!" he said with a smug grin, the two Quiz monsters appeared on the Field, "Not only that but Monkey's ATK and DEF are same as from before it was destroyed."

"Then I'll have-" Yuya began, "They also cannot be destroyed by battle, and I don't take battle damage for the rest of the turn!" Eita added smug. "Then that means..." Yuya said shocked, "That's right! So end your battle phase." Eita demanded, "I end my battle phase..." Yuya said defeated.

"And it ending, Monkey's effect activates... Let's see, you said that their would be zero Quiz monsters on my Field at the end of the battle phase, but..." Eita gestured to both his monsters, "You were incorrect!" he laughed out.

"Which means, I can now destroy 1 monster you control, and Monkey's ATK and DEF become that monster's ATK and DEF! My choice will be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Monkey once again released a beam, this time at Odd-Eyes, " _What did I do to deserve this?!_ " Odd-Eyes roared out, as he was then destroyed. **1600/900 = 2500/2000**. (Quiz Monkey)

" _Slimy little git..._ " Matthew thought in his head. "Destroyed Pendulum Monster's go to the Extra Deck face-up instead of the Graveyard." Yuya said, placing Odd-Eyes card in his Extra Deck, where Juggernaut and Stargazer were in. "Then Force Draw Magician's effect activates! Once per turn, when a monster I control is destroyed by an opponent's attack or effect, I can draw 1 card for every Magician monster I control." Yuya said, drawing two cards due to Force Draw and Jungle Claw.

"I now set three cards face-down and end my turn!" he said, three cards appeared on his Field, then faded. "With it ending, Jungle Claw's effect returns the ATK of all Magicians and Spellcaster-Type monsters to normal." **2200 = 1800** (Jungle Claw), **1600 = 1200**. (Force Draw)

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

" _Thank you Force Draw, you've given me a chance with those cards..._ " Yuya thought, placing his goggle over his eyes, and looked around, his eyes looking over at a floating boxer with 3000 on it. He then ran towards it.

"Ha! Seeing that you have zero cards in your Hand, you can only rely on Action Cards." Eita surmised. "My turn! I draw!" he drew his card. "I activate Quiz Rebirth's secondary effect!" he said, "By banishing this card, I can draw 1 more card for every Quiz monster I control in Attack, plus one!" he said, I control both Sphinx and Monkey in Attack, so I draw three cards!" he said.

"Battle! Quiz Monkey now attacks Force Draw Magician!" he ordered, Monkey flew at Force Draw. "Trap activate, Last Minute Cancel!" Yuya shouted, "This card turn all monsters on my Field into Defense, and for the rest of this turn, all monsters affected by this Trap are returned to my Hand when destroyed by battle!" both Jungle Claw and Force Draw gained a blue aura.

Quiz Monkey then slashes at Force Draw, who was destroyed, "Force Draw returns to my Hand!" Yuya said, climbing up a ladder, which he then made sway forward, sending it forward He jumped off, and landing right near Eita.

"And now Quiz Sphinx, attack Jungle Claw!" Eita ordered, with the pyramid charging energy, and unleashing it at Jungle Claw, who was also destroyed and returned to Yuya's Hand.

"And now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Bam! Magnification from my Hand!" Eita said, "When a Level 4 or higher Quiz monster destroys a monster in Defense Position this turn, its ATK is doubled and it can attack again!" this shocked the kids. Sphinx charged another attack, as its power rose. **1000 x2 = 2000**. (Quiz Sphinx)

"And now Quiz Sphinx! Attack Yuya and end this!" Eita shouted, "Not yet!" Yuya shouted out, making his way up to the 3000 box, "I don't think that Action Card will do you any good." Eita said grinning, "I'm fine with that!" Yuya retorted, getting closer. "It's so sad, to think he's going to gamble away 3000 LP... He's really desperate now..." Eita said. Monkey giggling in agreement.

"There!" Yuya yelled landing on the box, forcing the card into the air, which he then snatched, "Action Trap, activate!" he shouting, causing the screen to appear.

"QUIZ ACTION! CATAGORY IS MATH FOR 3000!" the program said.

"Of- Of all things it's Math!" Futoshi cried out in shock.

"QUESTION: PROVE FERMAT'S LAST THEOREM." it asked, shocking Matthew, "Man that's tough one, even for me!" Matthew said shocked, now worried for Yuya.

"Ha! That's such an easy question! For me that is." Eita gloated. Yuya then appeared back on the floor, the box letting him down safely. "YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS." it told Yuya. Yuya didn't answer straight away, but smirked and lifted his goggles up. "I have no idea!" he said. shocking the four with this.

"Your not going to even answer? It seems there's no need for me to step in then!" Eita mocked, "Now enjoy being wiped by 3000 points of damage for your incorrect answer. _Adieu!_ " he said.

"I'm fine with being incorrect on this one!" Yuya said, confusing the Trivia King. "Eh?" he said, "I now activate the Trap, Arcane Magic - Reborn Force!" Yuya said, his middle face-down flipped up. "On the turn that a Magician monster is destroyed, I can reflect effect damage to you once!" he explained.

"WHAT!?" Eita yelled shocked. Two lights hit the 3000 box, causing it to expand and to be absorbed by the Trap, which shot a beam out at Eita, who was hit by each digit of 3000, "No way..." he muttered, tears spilling out his eyes. **4300 - 3000 = 1300**. (Eita)

"Not only that, but if this card is activated during the battle phase, it's over immediately!" Yuya added, causing Sphinx's attack to stop. The crowd were shocked again. "Incredible! Kyuandou-kun took more damage!" the students got out again. Kuizu was impressed by this turn of events as Eita got up.

"H-How? Y-You used an incorrect answer against me!? How is that even possible!?" Eita yelled out frustrated. "Don't you get it Eita, Quizzes aren't constrained to just correct or incorrect answers." Yuya began, "Because after all, this isn't just a Quiz Duel..." he smiled, "It's Duel." he said, confusing Eita, how then grew annoyed, "I-I'm aware of that!" he yelled.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" he said placing the cards into his Disk, making them appear on his Field, and faded, "Bam! Magnification!'s effect ends and returns Quiz Sphinx's ATK to normal!" he added. **2000 = 1000**. (Quiz Sphinx)

Eita's Hand x 1

 **Turn 6**

"That's amazing! Yuya, used his answer against Eita, now they're both low on LP!" Matthew said amazed with Yuya, he could see his rematch with him going a lot different now.

"My turn! And with it, the fun has just begun!" Yuya shouted drawing his card, which began to glow, "Huh?" he said looking it, and was shocked to see that it was " _Noble Gatekeeper?_ " he thought, his pendant glowing also, the space around him disappearing, leaving only darkness and him, " _What's-_ " he began, but was shocked as he saw card begin to change before him.

" _Is this what happened during my match against Strong Ishijima?_ " he thought looking at the transformed card. He looked it over and was both shocked and amazed by it, " _This.. This could work!_ " he thought, and with that everything returned around him. His smile getting bigger. He then clicked his finger, turning all the lights off but one, that spotlighted him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Watch closely for what is to come!" he showboated, "With my Pendulum Scale set with to 3 and 8, I, once again can Summon monsters through Levels 4 to 7 at all once!" he said, the crowd getting into the act, much to Eita's frustration, he was the star of this show, not Yuya. "Now let's begin! Say it with me!" he said.

" _Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!_ " he and the crowd said in union, "Pendulum Summon!" the rift opened again.

"First is Jungle Claw Magician!" Jungle Claw also appeared, with a quick bow. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Take to the stage again!" Odd-Eyes once again appeared with a roar. " _Finally..._ " he said, staring at Quiz Monkey, who freaked out when Odd-Eyes licked his teeth. " _Mmm Monkey Kabab..._ " he muttered.

"And finally our last act to appear this match, meet Level 6 Noble Gatekeeper!" appearing from the last light was a new monster, it's lower body was like an curved archway, filled in by two amazingly detailed door. It upper body was narrow around the waist, and somewhat bulky around the torso, two small towers rest of its shoulder that looked like Rook chess pieces. It had two finger and thumb on each hand which were somewhat thick. It had no actual face on it, but appeared to have something that looked like a crown. Its colour scheme for its armour was red for the upper body, and green for the archway legs. The body underneath was greyish and black, with a blue visor for eyes. and on its doors were several gems of different colours.

 **Noble Gatekeeper: Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Gemini, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 1000 **/2400, PS: 2**

"A new monster?!" Ayu said looking at the monster. "Never seen it before." Tatsuya added.

"And now I Gemini Summon Gatekeeper!" Yuya said, shocking the three, plus Matthew, "Gemini Summon, that's a Gemini monster" he said shocked, he had suggested Yuya add Gemini Summoning, he didn't think it would be soon.

"Trap activate, Last Question!" Eita yelled out, "Question: At the start of this turn's battle phase, how many monsters will be on the Field?" he asked, "If you answer correctly then all my monsters will be destroyed. Answer incorrect, and your monsters will be instead." he told him.

Yuya knew the answer to this, but knew from past experiences, Eita would trick him, if he thought the other card set did what he thought, then he would win this. "Now let's see if you answer this correctly!" Eita taunted.

"There are two monsters on your Field and 3 on my mine, my answer is 5! Battle!" Yuya said, "Ha! You fell for it!" Eita laughed out, "Trap activate, Recovery Chute!" he said, his final face-down flipped up.

"This card increases Quiz Sphinx's ATK by the ATK of a Level 4 or lower Quiz monster's ATK, in this case, Monkey's now 2100!" he explained, **1000 + 2500 = 3500**. (Quiz Sphinx) "And then, Quiz Monkey is returned to my Hand!" he added as Monkey disappeared.

"And with this, there are now four monsters on the Field at the start of the battle phase!" he said implying something, "Which makes your answer of five monsters... INCORRECT!" he yelled out.

"That means all your monsters will be wiped out!" All of Yuya's monster were caught in several explosions. "HAHAHAHA! It went just as I planned! I corrected you with my correct answer!" Eita mocked and gloated.

"And now I have a question for you!" Yuya voice rang out from the smoke, halting Eita's laughter. "Who will be the winner of this Duel?" he asked, it took a moment for it to register in Eita's head. "Well, that's obviously going to be me!" he said, "Hmm... I wonder about that." Yuya said, confusing Eita.

"Your attention please!" he yelled to the audience, "For when the smoke clears, you'll witness an amazing spectacle on this Field!" he said to them, who were all held in suspense, "And feel free to applaud!" he said waving to two silhouettes that began to appear as the smoke faded. The crowd began to muttered about what was happening...

Eita's expression from confusion turned into absolute shock, "That's- That's impossible!" Eita cried out. Standing on either side of Yuya, was Odd-Eyes and Gatekeeper, not a scratch on either. " _Ta-da!_ " Odd-Eyes growled out, "Why!? WHY!?" he yelled.

"The Trap, Final Show!" Yuya said, his last face-down flipped up to prove this, "With this card, Odd-Eyes's destruction is negated, not only that but he gains 600 ATK for every Magician destroyed this turn!" he explained. Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 600 = 3100**.

"Well that explains Odd-Eyes surviving, but why is Gatekeeper still here!?" Eita demanded, going red in the face, staring at Gatekeeper, "His effect of course!" Yuya answered. "Remember that I Gemini Summoned him, well if you know, by doing that, he gains effects!" he said. "One of these effects, is that a Pendulum Monster I control cannot be destroyed by a card effect you activate during either our turns once! I that effect was used on itself." he said.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Quiz Sphinx!" Yuya yelled out as Odd-Eyes charged its attack. "Ha! Quiz Sphinx's effect activates!" Eita said grinning. "Question! What monster on the Field has the highest Level?" he asked, Yuya let this proceed, he was curious about Quiz Sphinx's effect, seeing that he never let Eita use it on his last turn.

"Answer correctly, and that monster is destroyed and the owner of that monster takes damage equal to its ATK!" he said grinning. "Incorrectly, and the battle phase is over!" he laughed, which ever way Yuya answered, he was save.

"Funny thing is..." Yuya said, "The monster affected by Final Show negates the effects of all my opponent's Spells, Traps and Monster Card's effects!" Yuya explained.

"What!? But that means my Trap, Not So Fast is..." Eita began, "Useless! And now Gatekeeper's other effect activates!" Yuya said, "When the first Pendulum monster of my battle phase attacks, it gains ATK equal to it's original DEF until the end of the battle phase! At the cost of only that monster declaring an attack this turn!" he said.

"What!?" Eita cried out more, **3100 + 2000 = 5100**. (Odd-Eyes) "And now for Odd-Eyes's effect! When he battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage to you is doubled!" Yuya added, much to Eita's shock. "End this Odd-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes unleashed his attack on the Sphinx, causing the monster to crack.

"The difference between their ATK is 1600, doubled to become 3200!" Sphinx then burst into millions of fragments, "Th-this can't be!" Eita yelled out, the shock the attack flinging him into the air. **1300 - 3200 = 0**. (Eita) "And the correct answer to my question, is me! Yuya Sakaki! Eita Kyuando, you're incorrect!" Yuya said the second Eita hit the floor.

"I'm... Incorrect...?" Eita whispered out.

Yuya: **WINS**

Eita: **LOSE**

"I Won..." Yuya breathed out as the Field dematerialised. "Congratulations my boy!" Nico said running up to him. "You didn't forget your Dueling fundamentals and turned it around by using the Field and the cards to your advantage!" he said, just then Kuizu joined them.

"Dueling is a method of communicating with your opponent through your cards." he said, "You have reminded us the original principal of Dueling." he finished as Yuya chuckled, "Communicating through youR cards...?" Eita repeated. Just then the crowd began to clap and cheer, much to Eita's confusion.

"SH-IV-ER!" Futoshi danced, Matthew was smiling at the scene, " _Well Yuya, that was some show..._ " he thought smiling down at Yuya, who thanked Eita for the amazing and challenging Duel, with Eita congratulating him on the winner. " _Wherever you dad is, he'd be proud..._ " he added...

* * *

"And checkmate!" Sora yelled as his opponent was crushed under a huge white knight chess piece, taking the remainder of their LP, which was 800 before. "What do you think of that Yuzu?" he asked Yuzu, but was confused by her emotionless stare. " _What gotten to her lately, its not that guy again, is it?_ " he thought...

* * *

 **LDS...**

"Sir, we've detected another precedented amount of Fusion Summoning energy in the city centre." Nakajima said to Reiji, who was in his chair staring out of his window, looking up at the dark clouds gathering. "And a while before that, there was a burst of Xyz Summoning energy somewhere close to centre." he added. "I see, it seems he's also winning as well..." Reiji said, " _But still, who are these people doing the Xyz Summoning?_ " he questioned. Suddenly thunder echoed throughout the city. "A storm is coming, but I'm not ready yet..." he muttered...

End of Chapter 21

* * *

 **For the pink suited man, I just gave him a name, as the Anime never gave him one, "Kuizu" is Japanese for "Quiz" fitting the quizzing theme for the Duel. Also for Quiz Monkey, I gave it a Beast-Typing, seeing that Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki doesn't have a read on its typing.**

 **OC Cards**

 **(Yuya)**

 **Noble Gatekeeper**

 **Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Gemini, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1000/2400, PS: 2**

Pendulum Effect: 1) When your opponent Special Summon an Effect monster(s): Target 1 of them; and if you do, that monster is treated as a Normal Monster with its effect's negated, you opponent must Normal Summon that monster for its effects to return. 2) Your opponent cannot Normal Summon the targeted monster the turn this card's above effect is activated and resolved, (even if this card leaves the Field).

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the Field or your Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the Field, you can Normal Summon this card to have it treated as an Effect Monster, with these effects: 1) 1 Pendulum Monster you control in the Monster Zones cannot be destroyed by an effect your opponent activates once during either player's turn. 2) Once per turn, when the first Pendulum Monster you control declares an attack this turn, during the damage step: That monster gains ATK equal to its own original DEF until the end of the battle phase, but only that monster can declare an attack this turn.

 **Renamed Cards**

 **Performapal Recasting = Magician's Renewal**

Same effect as before, but with Magician monsters

 **Comeback Performance - Reborn Force = Arcane Magic - Reborn Force**

Same effect as before, but with Magician Monsters.

 **Performapal Curtain Call = Final Show**

Same effects as before, but with Magician monsters for the ATK gaining.

 **(Eita)**

 **Second Guess**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

If an attack of a "Quiz" monster is negated, that monster can make a second attack this turn this card was activated.

 **Quiz Rebirth**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

When "Quiz" monster(s) is destroyed by battle: Special Summon back those monsters, with the ATK and DEF they had when destroyed, they cannot be destroyed, also you take no battle damage for the rest of the turn. During your standby phase: You can banish this card; draw 1 card for every "Quiz" monster you control in ATK, +1

 **Also... I wasn't able to keep my promise about a chapter coming soon, seeing that my last update was...August the 3rd... So yeah, I won't be promising chapters soon, so you'll just have to wait for the next ones to come when they come... So... Cya!**


	22. Watch and Learn Part 2

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts or monster's speaking_ "

* * *

 **City Centre, (10:45 AM)**

"So what did you think Yuzu, pretty awesome right?" Sora asked Yuzu as the two were leaving the Centre, "Oh, it was great..." she said, not really looking at him. "It was great, that combo I pulled with Frightfur Tiger sure was something." "Yeah sure..." she said, "Ah Ha! I got you!" he suddenly pointed at her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I didn't Summon Frightfur Tiger in that Duel!" he said, making her blush, "Sorry Sora, I've got a lot on my mind lately..." she apologies, "Is this about what happened yesterday?" he asked concerned. "Sort of..." she looked down at her bracelet. When a drop of rain hit it from above. "Aww... It's raining." Sora whined, "There goes the weather..." he muttered, taking out a lollipop.

"So what now?" he asked, nether moving from the shelter, where they saw many people taking out their umbrellas, "Well, I've got to meet Azara for her Due-" "Yuzu! Sora!" a voice shouted to them, cutting Yuzu off, making them look to their right and see Azara and Ruby approaching them. Both under the umbrella Azara was holding.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked, "On my way to my Duel, this is closest way there." Azara said, "Well great! Seeing that your here now, we can go there together!" Yuzu said, "Sure!" she said back, "I think I'll come to, there's nothing to do now, and I want to make sure you teach Yuzu the right way to Fusion Summon." Sora said.

"Sure Sora, whatever makes you happy..." Azara said rolling her eyes, she then made room for Yuzu to get under her umbrella, and then they were off. "Hey! No room for me!?" Sora whined, walking after them in the rain...

* * *

 **Clarity Prep School, (10:50 AM)**

"Take care my boy! I'll see you tomorrow for your next Duel!" Nico said, under an umbrella, he then took off, leaving Matthew and Yuya alone under the roofing of the building, as the kids had gone home. Eita was also there.

"Well Yuya, good luck getting in to the Junior Youth Division." Eita said, "Thanks! Good luck to you too!" he said back, "Oh luck will not be needed for me, I am brilliant after all!" Eita said back smug. "Sure..." Yuya said rolling his eyes. Eita then walked back into the building, while the two took off.

"So what now Yuya?" Matthew asked putting his hoodie up, while Yuya put his jacket over his head. "Not sure... Yuzu won't be done watching the others Duels for a while." he said, "How about I call Nigel and Oliver and we just hang out?" the first suggested. "Yeah, that sounds great. We haven't hanged out properly." he said, Matthew then texted his brother that they would meet them at the arcade, to which they agreed.

As they walked they talked about the Duel. "That sure was some Duel Yuya, I thought when you picked that last Action Card, you had lost it." Matthew said, then smirked, "Both the Duel and your mind." he joked, "Ha Ha..." Yuya sarcastically said.

"But what Nico said is true, you used your Dueling Fundamentals and turned a disadvantage into an advantage..." Matthew added, "Your dad would be proud..." he said, making Yuya smile at that. "Thanks Matthew, that means a lot..." Yuya said, "And I'm sorry from back the-" "Don't bother Yuya." Matthew cut him off, knowing where this was going.

"It's in the past, I mean sure I was angry that you had dissed me back then..." he said, making Yuya frown, thinking back on their Duel. "But now that I think about it. It's kind of understandable. That Combo of mine is tough to get pass, so when you did, of course you would gloat. Hell my brothers did when they finally did." he said. "So for what its worth, I forgive you..." he added.

"Thanks..." Yuya said now smiling. "Speaking about Dueling..." he started, "When I find my Extra Deck monsters, can you give me a few pointers on getting them out fast?" he asked, "Sure what are friends for?" Matthew said.

"In fact why don't we start now!" he said, "First lesson, when gathering Material for a Summon, make sure you can protect them before you get the chance to Summon, otherwise you're just wasting resources..." Matthew began, with Yuya listening to every word...

* * *

 **Swimming Pool Centre, (11:00 PM)**

"Are you sure you're fine, Yuzu?" Azara asked as they walked to their destination. "Yeah, guess I'm still a bit rattled from yesterday..." Yuzu said, looking down at her bracelet again. "Where did the bracelet come from any way?" she asked, "No idea, dad said I had it the day I born, from what dad told me." she said, "That is strange.. Is it a give from your mother?" Azara asked cautious, not wanting to pry on her friend's life.

"No idea... In fact, I might have gotten it from my birth mother, before she gave me up as a baby..." she said, "Hold up!" Sora said, "You're adopted?!" he asked shocked, "Yeah, dad has never married, so how could I have been born, if not from someone else." she answered. "It's one of the thing I've have in common with Yuya." she added.

"Wait! Even Yuya's adopted!?" Sora shouted shocked again, "Yeah, the only difference, was that I was lefted at dad's doorstep, and he raised me as a baby, Yuya actually was raised at an orphanage until he was adopted after he turned 5." she said. "That's sad, not knowing who your birth parents are..." Azara, at least she knew hers before they were- "Hey we're here!" Yuzu said.

The three (four if you include Ruby) looked up at the Swimming Pool Centre, "This is it." Azara said, she then walked into the building, followed by the others. "Hey!" A voice, belonging to a man by the counter, there was a man wearing a white vest under and red jacket and red swimming short, his skin was tanned and hair was short and shaggy and sand coloured. "No dogs allowed!" he said point to a sign to in fact prove. "Please sir, she comes with me everywhere, she highly trained too." Azara pleaded.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't bend the rules." he told her, "Well can she at least wait here, it is pouring down outside." she said, looking outside the building to see in pelting down. "Alright fine. Say are you Azara? Azara Kaida?" he asked, "Yes that's me, I'm here for a Duel." she said.

"Right this way, I'm Hydrus by the way." Hydrus said and then showed the three the way, "Stay here girl, I won't be long." Azara said to her companion, who whined and layed down.

* * *

"Alright kids! Doggy paddle!" a young girl about 16 said to her class of young swimmers, she had black curvy long hair tied in a high pony tail, her eyes were ocean blue, her skin somewhat tanned, with a few freckles over her face, she was wearing a red life guard jacket and short, over a one-piece bathing suit which was white. The young kids did as instructed as they floated in the small but somewhat large kiddy pool.

Just then Hydrus, Azara, Yuzu and Sora walked in the right. "Yasmine! Your opponent is here!" Hydrus said, "Oh really!?" the girl, now introduced as Yasmine said, "I'm sorry kids, but our session will be finished for now." she said, much to the children's disappointment, causing them to whine and pout, "But to make up for this, do you want to watch a Duel?" she asked, suddenly getting cheers from the children. "Well, go get dried and dress, it will be starting soon!" she said.

The kids then climbed out the pool one by one, "No running!" Yasmine shouted to them as they lefted.

She then walked over the four. "Hi, my name is Yasmine!" she said with a bow, making the three that arrived bow back, "And I'm Azara!" Azara said, "So your my opponent?" she asked as they walked into the larger swimming pool, where people were swimming in, a bunch of girl with bikini's were playing ball, causing some parts to jiggle, making Azara and Yuzu blush. Thinking about themselves wearing bathing suits, making them blush further.

Hydrus then turned on the com system. "Attention people!" he said into it, getting everyone's attention, "Please evacuate the pool, a Duel will be taking place soon, if you want to watch it, you can, but please exit the pool! Thank you!" he said, and this made everyone swimming get out and get changed.

"Let's give it 10 minutes for them to get seated. In the meantime..." Hydrus said and walked into the control booth, once everyone was out of the pool, he doubled checked just in case. and typed in a command, causing thick panels of glass to appear from the corners and seal the pool up. "Wow! So this is where they have Duels here!" Yuzu said amazed.

"Where's the ARC System?" Azara asked, "Under the pool, there's another layer of sealed glass at the bottom, letting the system work just fine." Yasmine explained. "Well, I'll be right back, need to get my Duel Disk." she said and then took off.

"You've got your work cut for you, Yasmine is a talented Duelist, her skills match her Lifeguarding one!" Hydrus said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Azara said, gaining confidence for the Duel to come, "That's the spirit... Now then..." he said, "What size bathing suit do you take?" he asked smiling. "Eh?..." she said confused and stunned...

* * *

 **10 Minutes later...**

By this time, the occupants of the swimming pool, both large and the kiddie one, were now dry and clothed, and now seated in the benches, Yuzu and Sora sitting at the front. "Alright ladies and gentleman! The Duel is about to begin!" Hydrus said from the control booth. "I'm Hydrus, and I shall be your host for this match!" he said.

"Today with have two great Duelist about to duke it out! In one corner with have this centre's Dueling Lifeguard, Yasmine!" the crowd clapped for Yasmine, some of the boys clapping a bit more seeing that she was only wearing her bathing suit, a swimming cap for her hair and her Duel Disk, which was sand yellow coloured.

"And the visitor to take her on. Introducing, Azara Kaida!" he said, the crowd looked over to Azara... Who was also in a bathing suit, hers was a two-piece bikini and was black, her hair was also put into a low ponytail by a scrunchy. The boys clapped and whistled for her, some having a small bit of blood dripping from their noses, making her already blushing face redder. She would've felt less embarrassed if she was wearing a one-piece... Sadly she couldn't fit into any of the ones in the building, as they were too small, at least her two-piece wasn't showing as much skin like the ones the girls in the pool were wearing before.

" _Stupid Centre's Dueling tradition…_ " she thought, hugging her chest... This made her... bust squeeze together, making them a tad bigger, giving the boys another round of nosebleeds. Said tradition she was on about was that during a Duel involving the Centre's ARC System, users must be wearing suitable swimming wear. How this tradition started was unknown. " _Some pervert must have started it._ " Azara added, vowing to hunt down the pervert who started the bloody thing.

"You okay over there Azara? You look a bit uncomfortable." Yasmine said, "I-I-I-I fine! I'm just not... Used to wearing this sort of thing." Azara muttered looking at the ground.

"Man look at her out there." Sora said, "She's like a statue." he exclaimed, "Don't be rude Sora, this is probably something she's never done before, much less in front of complete strangers." Yuzu argued. "Now that we've introduce our competitors, let's begin! I now activate the Action Field, Underwater World!" Hydrus declared.

The ARC System activated, but nothing happened right away, when suddenly felt a rumbling. "Huh? What's-" Azara began, but stopped when she noticed the huge tsunami approaching behind Yasmine. "Oh oh..." she squeaked out as the wave crashed over the two.

She had shut her eyes and braced herself for it, but nothing happened, " _I'm alive_ " she thought, opening her eyes, and found herself shocked to discover that both she and Yasmine were standing on a layer of sand... that was miles underwater, the sunlight just shining bright enough for them to see. Suddenly Azara held her nose and mouth shut.

Yasmine laughed at this, "Don't worry Azara, we can still breath normally, see!" Yasmine and then inhaled, Azara then slowly did the same, after getting over the shock.

"And now with the Field ready let's begin!" Hydrus's voice yelled out, "Duelist locked in battle! Swimming and dancing through the sea alongside their monsters! They storm across the abyss, now behold! This the latest and greatest evolution in Dueling! ACTION..." Hydrus and crowd chanted.

The bubble containing the Action Cards popped, scattering the Action Cards all other the Field, each contained in its own bubble of air.

"DUEL!" Both Yasmine and Azara yelled, drawing 5 cards each.

Azara's LP: **4000**

Yasmine's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Azara said taking a card from her Hand. "I activate the Spell, Red-Eyes Insight!" she placed the card into her Duel Disk, "I can send a Red-Eyes monster from my Hand or Deck to the Graveyard and add a Red-Eyes Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand!" she sent Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to her Graveyard from her Deck and added her card.

"I now Normal Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" A small version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared, its form however was that of a Wyvern.

 **Red-Eyes Wyvern: Level: 4, Dragon, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1600

"I then place two cards face-down and end my turn!" two cards appeared on her Field then faded. "Show me what you got!" she said confidently.

Azara's Hand x 2

 **Turn 2**

"My turn! I Draw!" Yasmine shouted, drawing her card. "I Summoned Deep Sea Diva!" a mermaid like monster appeared on her Field.

 **Deep Sea Diva: Level: 2, Sea Serpent, Tuner, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 200/** 400

"Her effect! When Normal Summoned, she can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent monster from my Deck!" a card was ejected from her Deck, "I Summon Spined Gillman!" An anthropomorphic fishman with spines on it back and armed with a coral trident appeared from a burst of bubbles.

 **Spined Gillman: Level: 3, Sea Serpent, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 0

"And now his effect gives all Sea Serpent, Fish and Aqua-type monsters 400 ATK!" Deep Sea Diva's ATK: **200 + 400 = 600** , Spined Gillman's ATK: **1300 + 400 =1700**. "And now I activate the Spell, Big Wave Small Wave!" the card appeared on the Field, "When this card is activated, all WATER monster face-up that I control are destroyed!" both WATER monsters popped like bubbles.

"Where is she going with this?" Sora asked bored, "And now, I can Special Summon WATER monsters from my Hand up to the number of monster's destroyed this turn!" Yasmine explained.

"I now Summon the Level 4 Armed Sea Hunter and Level 4 Abyss Warrior!" she said placing their cards on her blade, stirring up bubbles, when they were gone, two new monsters were in their place. The first was Armed Sea Hunter, who had the upper body more human like, but with aquatic traits and the lower half was a long body with two pairs of flippers, it was armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows on its back.

The other was Abyss Warrior, who was an anthropomorphic blue whale, multiple scars on its nose, with bands and gold here and there and carrying double sided tridents.

 **Armed Sea Hunter: Level: 4, Sea Serpent, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 400

 **Abyss Warrior: Level: 4, Aqua, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1300

"I now activate the Trap, Red-Eyes Spirit!" Azara said activating a set card, "I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard!" she said, "So now I bring out Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Black Flare Dragon rose from a dark portal, creating cracks in the sea, that caused geo thermic reactions from them.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Gemini, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"That's not stopping me! Now using my Level 4 monsters..." she began, while Sora narrowed his eyes into a glare, "I build the Overlay Network!" both Sea Hunter and Abyss Warrior condenses into spheres and blue energy, that then began to swirl into the galaxy beneath them that was acting like a whirlpool. "Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Bahamut Shark!"

Appearing from a torrent of bubble was a colossal sea beast, it was a blue and white anthropomorphic shark, black razor sharp claws and talons on its arms and legs and two sets of wing fins on its back, with two blue Overlay Units orbiting it at a distance.

 **Bahamut Shark: Rank: 4, Sea Serpent, Xyz, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 2100 **, OLU's: 2**

"Ahhhhhhh! Jaws!" Azara screamed out, she then took off swimming, looking for an Action Card.

"I then Activate the Spell, Surface! I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-type monster from my Graveyard!" Yasmine explained. "I pick Spined Gillman!" Spined Gillman appeared back on the Field. It's effect then kicked in again, this time also affecting Bahamut Shark. Bahamut Shark's ATK: **2600 + 400 = 3000**. **1300 + 400 = 1700**. (Spilled Gillman)

Yasmine then began to swim, beckoning Bahamut to help, it did and she took off faster now, a few moments later, after having Bahamut crash into some thick coral, shocking Azara at the display, a bubble appeared with an Action Card in it, which Yasmine grabbed.

"Battle! Spined Gillman attack Wyvern!" Spined Gillman then swam at Wyvern. "At this moment I activate the Action Spell, Charge Recklessly!" she said, activating the Action Card she got. "When a monster I control battles a monster you control, my monster gains 600 ATK!" she explained. **1700 + 600 = 2300**. (Spined Gillman) Spined Gillman stabbed at Wyvern with its trident, destroying the monster. Azara's LP: **4000 - 500 = 3500**.

"Now Bahamut Shark attacks Black Flare Dragon!" Bahamut Shark took off at incredible speeds due to being an aquatic monster of the sea.

" _Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me! Please don't eat me!_ " Azara screamed in her head as she swam, as she swam she spotted a bubble with an Action Card in it caught in some seaweed. She snatched it up. "I activate the Action Trap, Bite Back!" she said as the card appeared on her Field. It depicted an image of a ocean with a stick figure attacking what appeared to be a shark that was biting it.

"Should a monster I control be destroyed by this attack, I can destroy 1 card you control except the attacking monster!" she explained, "And I take damage equal to half the battle damage you take!" Yasmine added, having had that card before. Bahamut Shark opened its jaws and crushed Black Flare's head, shattering the monster. **3500 - 600 = 2900**. (Azara) Yasmine's LP: **4000 - 300 = 3700**. As this happened Spined Gillman was destroyed by Bite Back's effect. **3000 = 2600**. (Bahamut Shark)

"And now I activate Red-Eyes Retro Dragon's effect from my Hand!" Azara said. "When a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monsters are destroyed by battle by your monsters or your card effects, this card Special Summons itself in Defense position!" Appearing on her Field was a small version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but this one had red detailing on it, and two brass clock gears on its hips.

 **Red-Eyes Retro Dragon: Level: 4, Dragon, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 1700 **/1600**

"And when Summoned this way, all those destroyed monsters are Summoned back in the position they were in before!" both Black Flare and Wyvern reappeared on the Field as it time had been rewinded.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." a face-down appeared on Yasmine's Field and disappeared.

Yasmine's Hand x 0

 **Turn 3**

" _Right, the sooner I end this, the closer I get to competing in the Junior Youth Division..._ " Azara, " _And getting out of these._ " she blushed glancing down at herself. "My turn! I draw!" she drew her card. Yasmine then took off with Bahamut Shark.

"Now using the Level 4 Red-Eyes Wyvern and Retro Dragon, I build the Overlay Network!" she declared as both monsters turned into energy, Wyvern green and Retro Dragon purple, they then swirled into the galaxy that appeared before Azara.

" _Mystical queen of dragon! Leave a never ending trail of fire in your wake!_ " she chanted, "Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Queen Dragun Djinn!" appearing from the galaxy was a beautiful woman... The upper half was this, the lower half was a dragon body made out of fire, in her hands was a harp made out of red stone shaped as a dragon. Two purple Overlay Units orbited it at a distance.

 **Queen Dragun Djinn: Rank: 4, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1200 **, OLU's: 2**

"I now activate the Spell, Claws of Hermos!" she placed the card into her Disk. "By sending Black Flare Dragon to my Graveyard..." Black Flare Dragon burst into particles, "I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck whose type is the same as the sent monster, it must also be only able to be Summoned with Claws of Hermos!" she added.

"Since Black Flare was a Dragon-Type, I can Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" The particle then gathered, creating a sword shape, when the light faded, a unique sword was revealed. It's handle was black and dragon like, looking a bit like Red-Eyes Black Dragon it had two eyes on its handle and the black was curved and sharp.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword: Level: 7, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"It's effect! When Special Summoned it equips itself onto a monster on the Field, I choose Djinn!" The sword then floated into Queen Dragun's other hand. "That monster than gains 1000 ATK and 500 DEF for every Dragon-Type monster on the Field and our Graveyards!" Queen Dragun Djinn's ATK & DEF: **2200/1200 + 3000/1500 = 5200/2700**.

Yasmine had suddenly snatched up an Action Card that was resting near a volcanic vent. "Then I activate Queen Dragun's effect!" Queen Dragun played her harp as an Overlay Unit was absorbed into it. Queen Dragun Djinn's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1**. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Dragon-Type from my Graveyard! So now I Summon back Black Flare Dragon!" Black Flare Dragon appeared back on the Field from a dark portal.

"And then I Activate the Spell, Red-Eyes Fusion!" Azara said, "By sending Fusion Material from my Hand, Field or Deck to my Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a monster that list a Red-Eyes monster as its Fusion Material!" she said, "I send Black Flare Dragon to my Graveyard again, as well as sending Lightpulsar Dragon from my Deck!" a single card was ejected from her Deck which she immediately sent to her Graveyard.

Lightpulsar's spirit appeared next to Black Flare Dragon, they glowed blue and red." _Black dragon of legend, become one with dragon of pulsing light! And bring about a fearsome dragon!_ " the two then swirled together into a vortex. "Fusion Summon! Appear Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" a meteor suddenly crashed down from above the water, bubble erupting everywhere. When they vanished, the red-hot dragon was floating by Azara, and then roared out.

 **Meteor Black Comet Dragon: Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3500/** 2000

"Looks like she's wanting to end things quickly." Sora said, a bit interested now. "Queen Dragun then gains another 3000 ATK and 1500 DEF as Comet Dragon is on my Field and two more Dragons in my Grayeyard." she added. **5200/2700 + 3000/1500 = 8200/4200**. (Queen Dragun Djinn) "8200 ATK!?" Yuzu shouted shocked and amazed.

"Comet Dragon's effect! When Fusion Summoned, I can send 1 Red-Eyes monster from my Hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and deal you damage equal to half its original ATK!" she said. "I send a send Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard!" she took the card and placed it in her Graveyard slot. This also increased Queen Dragun's ATK and DEF again. **8200/4200 + 1000/500 = 9200/4700**. (Queen Dragun Djinn)

"Black Dragon's ATK is 2400, so you take 1200 damage!" Comet Dragon's fire, which hadn't not burned out due to the water turned black, which then launched itself at Yasmine in the shape of a dragon. **3700 - 1200 = 2500**. (Yasmine)

"Battle! Queen Dragun Djinn attack Bahamut Shark!" Queen Dragun charged at the shark, ready to end the Duel right there and now. "I activate the Action Spell, Rinse Off!" Yasmine shouted activating her Action Card. a card appeared on the Field with an image and soap bubble and a sponge cleaning an item.

"I target a face-up card on the Field, and negate its effects as long as its face-up on the Field!" she explained, "I pick Black Dragon Sword!" a few sponges appeared around Queen Dragun as she charged, confusing her, they then clung onto the weapon in her hands, and scrub off the colour, leaving it grey and dull. **9200/4700 = 2200/1200**. (Queen Dragun Djinn)

"Oh no! She can't stop the attack in time!" Yuzu shouted in shocked. Azara tried the swim for an Action Card, but looked and couldn't find one near her. Bahamut Shark reared back its arm, and punched Queen Dragun as she neared it, destroying her instantly along with Black Dragon Sword as it was equipped to her. **2900 - 400 = 2500**. (Azara) "Look at this folks! Both Duelist are tied in LP!" Hydrus shouted amazed.

"Not for long! Comet Dragon attack Bahamut Shark too!" Comet Dragon then took off for Bahamut who roared in challenge. "I activate the Trap, Overlay Guard!" Yasmine said. "By detaching one of its Overlay Units, Bahamut Shark can't be destroyed by anything for the rest of the turn!" one of Bahamut's Overlay Units burst into particles. Bahamut Shark's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1**.

The two monsters clashed their fist together, neither willing to budge, slowly Bahamut was overpowered by Comet Dragon, sending it crashing into the sea bed, it however survived due to Overlay Guard. **2500 - 900 =1600**. (Yasmine)

" _Damn it! At least I did some serious damage this turn..._ " Azara thought frustrated.

"Man she messed up, she forgot about that girl's face-down." Sora said, "Makes sense, she looked like she wanted to finish the Duel quickly to get out of that outfit." Yuzu said.

"Nice move there Azara, but I can tell you rushed it..." Yasmine said swimming in place as Bahamut Shark swam back up to her. "Your really embarrassed about that thing aren't you?" she asked teasingly and Azara blushed. "Maybe..." she muttered. "Well don't worry, you're not the first..." Yasmine said, "In fact, I've dealt with many people who get embarrassed dressed like that during a Duel, that I've built my Deck around making sure they can't finish me off quickly!" she explained, shocking Azara.

"Wait! Your using my situation against me!?" she asked shocked, "Bingo! Most Duelist will waste plenty of resources trying to end a Duel in a single turn. All I did was make sure that I'm protected by that, the Action Cards on this Field do half the work as well." Yasmine answered.

"I... End my turn!" Azara reluctantly said, seeing that she had no other card to use.

Azara's Hand x 0

 **Turn 4**

"My turn!" Yasmine drew her card. Azara took off for an Action Card. "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed! Drawing 2 cards!" she drew 2 cards. "Then I activate the Spell, Salvage! I target 2 WATER monsters in my Graveyard with 1500 ATK or less, and add them to my Hand!" she said. "I'll add Deep Sea Diva and Spined Gillman!" the two cards were ejected from her Graveyard slot and she added them to her Hand.

"Then I normal Summoned Deep Sea Diva again!" Deep Sea Diva appeared back on the Field once more, "Her effect! She now Special Summons a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent from my Deck! I Summon a second Deep Sea Diva!" A second copy of the Summoned monster appeared.

"And now using the two Level 2 Dee Sea Diva. I build the Overlay Network!" the two identical monsters turned into blue energy, that swirled into the galaxy below them. "Xyz Summon! Rank 2 Cat Shark!" appearing the galaxy... Was cat/shark hybrid, it had the face of a cat and the body on a shark, but with two cat hind legs, it was white and dark blue in colour. It roared out a small meow. Around it were two blue Overlay Units. It was Summoned in DEF.

 **Cat Shark: Rank: 2, Beast, Xyz, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF:** 500 **/500, OLU's: 2**

"What the hell is that thing going to do?" Sora said mockingly, this was the thing with Xyz Monsters that he hated, they were mostly all weak, in his eyes that is.

"Cat Shark's effect! By using an Overlay Unit..." Cat Shark munched on one of its Units, and gained a blue aura. Cat Shark's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1**. "I target 1 Rank 4 or lower WATER monster I control and double its original ATK and DEF!" Yasmine explained. This shocked Azara.

"I target Bahamut Shark!" Cat Shark swam over to Bahamut and rubbed itself against it like an affectionate cat, it aura was transferred over to Bahamut. **2600/2100 x2 = 5200/4200**. (Bahamut Shark)

"Gotta find an Action Card!" Azara thought, swimming faster now. "Battle! Bahamut Shark attack Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Bahamut Shark roared as it swam at the dragon.

As Azara swam, she looked around herself quickly, and spotted an Action Card on the sea bed, making her swim faster for it. "Yes..." she flipped it over to see it. But was shocking as it called Disappearance. "No..." she got out shocked.

Bahamut Shark rammed into Comet Dragon in the gut, causing the monster pain and destroying it. **2500 - 1700 = 800**. (Azara) "Oh no! She's in trouble!" Yuzu said.

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon's effect activates!" Azara said, "When its sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard! So appear! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" she shouted as the original black dragon appeared on the Field in Defense.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 2400 **/2000**

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Yasmine said, "With it over, Bahamut Shark's ATK and DEF return to normal." **5200/4200 = 2600/2100**. (Bahamut Shark)

Yasmine's Hand x 1

 **Turn 5**

" _This is bad, if I don't do anything, she'll take out Red-eye next turn, and can attack with that Gillman in her Hand..._ " Azara thought, looking at all the cards on the Field. " _Red-Eyes Blazing Soul in useless at the moment, she seems to go with battle destruction instead of destroying effects._ " She glanced at her face-down card. " _This Action Card is no good either._ " she looked down at the Action Card. " _The only bright side to it is that it gets rid of two monsters... Sadly one of them must be mine..._ " she frowned at the card.

" _What are you doing Azara!_ " she suddenly shock herself, and glanced at Yuzu's direction. " _Not only is this Duel for my benefit of getting into the Junior Youth Division, but also for Yuzu to learn..._ " looked back, " _Maybe this draw will help._ " she placed her fingers over her Deck. "My turn!" she paused. "I Draw!" she drew her card.

She then flipped it over and saw what it was. " _Yes! This can help!_ " she then smiled. "I activate the Action Spell, Disappearance!" she placed the Action Card into her Duel Disk. Its image showed two monsters to top half was visible while the bottom half was disappearing.

"I target two monsters on the Field, one you control and one I control, and they're returned to our Hand for the rest of the turn!" she said, "I target my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and your Cat Shark!" both the monsters suddenly vanished, Cat Shark's remaining Overlay Unit was sent to the Graveyard. Azara added Red-Eyes card to her Hand, while Cat Shark was returned to Yasmine's Extra Deck.

"And then I activate the Spell, Cards of the Red Stone!" she said. "By sending a Level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my Hand to the Graveyard." She sent Red-Eyes to her Graveyard slot. "I can draw two card!" she did just that and looked at that. " _Perfect!_ " she grinned as her eyes glowed in excitement. "I now activate the Ritual Spell, Red-Eyes Transmigration!" she yelled out slamming the card into her Disk.

"This card allows me to Ritual Summon Lord of the Red from my Hand by tributing monsters from my Hand or Field whose Levels equal 8 or more!" she began. "Or banish Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard!" she added.

"I banish both Red-Eyes Wyvern and Retro Dragon!" both the dragons appeared on the Field, where a pedestal erupted from the ground between them, red glyphs and runes began to form around it. " _Lord of black dragons!_ " the two monsters turned into blue fire, " _Take these offerings and appear before me!_ " they then circled the pedestal before slamming into it and causing a huge flash of light.

"Ritual Summon! Appear Level 8! Lord of the Red!" Azara yelled as she placed the card onto the blade, causing a column of fire to erupt, a shadow appeared inside it and swiped an arm out dispersing the flames.

Now standing tall and mighty was a warrior, garbed into black armour that looked the warrior was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, only that the armour was slimmer to the actual dragon.

 **Lord of the Red: Level: 8, Dragon, Ritual, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2100

"Wow that card hasn't been seen in ages..." Yuzu said amazed, she knew that card was extremely rare, only Joey Wheeler's ancestor used that card.

"What are you planning? Going to make that monster stronger with an Action Card?" Yasmine said, "Sort of!" Azara replied and then swam off, for an Action Card, with Yasmine doing the same.

Azara was the first to find one just floating low to the sea bed. "I activate the Action Spell, Over Sword!" she said, using the card instantly. "When Lord of the Red battles he will gain 500 ATK, and his attack can't be negated!" she explained.

"That won't be enough!" Yasmine shouted also getting an Action Card. "I know, but this will! Lord of the Red's effect activates!" Azara shouted back as the Ritual Monster began to release energy. "When a card or effect is activated other than his own. He can target and destroy 1 monster on the Field!" she said, shocking her opponent.

"I will destroy Bahamut Shark!" Lord of the Red gather the released energy, and threw it at the shark monster, who was destroyed by the power.

"Battle! Lord of the Red now attacks you directly!" Azara ordered.

"Wrong! I activate the Continious Trap, Bubble Bringer!" Yasmine shouted as her face-down flipped up. "Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack directly!" she said, but Azara smiled. "Lord of the Red's other effect! When a card or effect is activated other than his own, he can target and destroy a Spell or Trap on the Field!" she said, shocking Yasmine further.

"Bubble Bringer will be destroyed!" said trap was suddenly destroyed, similar to Bahamut Shark. "Carry on Lord of the Red! And end this!" Azara yelled as the monster charged at Yasmine. "Don't forget that he gains 500 ATK when he battle with Over Sword's effect!" Lord of the Red's ATK: **2400 + 500 = 2900**.

Lord of the Red once more gather energy, and pulled it into a ball, which then turned red, with this he then launched it at Yasmine, pushing her back far as it hit her. **1600 - 2900 = 0**. (Yasmine)

Azara: **WINS**

Yasmine: **LOSE**

Azara and Yasmine sank down onto the sea bed, just as the field began to dematerialise, returning everything to normal. "And there you have it folks! Our visitor has defeated Yasmine!" Hydrus shouted, making the crowd cheer and clap, making the two wave to them. "Alright, give us ten minutes and the pool will be open again!" he said.

The crowd then disperse, Yuzu and Sora made their way down to meet Azara, who was talking to Yasmine, "That sure was great! Thanks for the Duel!" Azara said bowing to her opponent. "Your welcome, also you look great in that bikini!" Yasmine said back, making Azara blush with a timid smile.

"During that last move, you sure seemed confident, even wearing it." this made her blush more.

"Azara!" Yuzu butted into the conversation, Sora just lagging behind. "Amazing Duel! Especially that Ritual Monster." she said, "Thanks." she said back, "Well, I'll be going, got to get ready for when the kids get back in the pool." Yasmine then walked, "I may see you in the Junior Youth Division." she said, with that she was gone from sight.

"That sure was something else..." Sora began, "Even though you messed up during that last turn." he added, "If you have the chance, go for it!" Azara retorted, then looked to Yuzu, "And that could be a lesson for you too!" she added with a wink, making Yuzu smile. "Right!" she said.

"Okay, seeing that the Duel is over with, I'm out." Sora said already walking off, "Huh? Don't you want to see Andy and Ronald Duel?" Yuzu asked, "Nope!" he said and walked away.

"Man, the nerve of that guy..." she muttered staring at his direction. "Umm, Yuzu..." Azara poked her on the shoulder, making the first look back at her, as she was know really nervous and holding herself, "Can we go please? It's cold and I want to get out of this thing!" she said, gesturing to her clothing...

* * *

 **Arcade Hut, (11:33 AM)**

Currently playing some arcade games was Yuya, Matthew, Nigel and Oliver, Yuya was playing Dance-Dance Revolution, playing against Nigel, and there was one clear winner at the moment.

"Wow Nigel, I didn't know you had these kinds of moves..." Yuya huffed out, keeping his eyes on the screen to get the right command arrows in, meanwhile Nigel was doing that effortlessly. "You'd be surprise at how well Nigel can dance..." Oliver said as he and Matthew watched, the latter sipping his slushy. A few moment's later, during a transaction between his moves, Yuya caught himself between his feet and suddenly tripped. "Wahhh!" he screamed as he hit the floor, missing a lot of points, making the lead Nigel had even higher.

"WINNER!" the game suddenly said, making Nigel stop and Yuya get to his feet, rubbing his backside. "Nice score..." Yuya groaned and Nigel nodded and walked off the machine and grabbed his own drink, same with Yuya, who needed it.

"So what now?" he asked, taking a large sip of his own. "Well, we can't go meet Yuzu and the others until after Ronald's Duel which starts at 1 PM, it will take him a little while to defeat his opponent, but by then we can meet them at 2." Matthew said, just getting a text from Yuzu saying that Azara won her Duel.

"Speaking of Yuzu..." Yuya said, making them listen to what he had to say. "How has her training been?" he asked, "Well, with only having one day so far, I would have to say..." Matthew said, "It's bad!" Oliver butted in, making Nigel slap him over the head. "Hey!" he cried out.

"What Oliver means to say, is that while Yuzu does understand the mechanics behind the Methods, her actually executing one has been slow..." Matthew corrected, giving his little brother a soft glare.

"What's going on with her? I've noticed something has been bugging her for a while, and it started after that incident with Sawatari..." Yuya said, thinking back on to that. the three brothers all looked to each other, all thinking the same thing, "Do you three know something about this?" he asked suspicious of them looking to one another.

"What!? No, why would we possibly-" Oliver began but Nigel stopped him, "We do actually..." he said, shocking Yuya, "Then tell me! If it concerns me, then I should know, she had been a tad more distant lately." he said.

"Sorry Yuya, but if you want your answers, then you need to talk to Yuzu about it, we're only not saying for her sake..." Matthew said, "But-" he began, "Let it go Yuya, we're not saying a thing about it, alright." Nigel said, silencing Yuya off with a stare.

"Fine... Let's go play another game..." Yuya then walked past the brothers, leaving them behind, "Should we keep this from him?" Oliver asked, "Yes, how would you feel knowing there was someone out there ruining your reputation?" Matthew asked condescendingly. "Well, there's you two dolts, so I'm fine!" he answered, Matthew and Nigel just gave him a cold stare at that remark.

"What?" he asked, they didn't answer, and just walked away, following after Yuya. "WHAT!?" Oliver shouted, walking after them...

* * *

 **(11: 45 AM)**

"I can't believe they just gave me this thing..." Azara said looking down at the bag that now contained her new swimsuit, the one that she wore during her Duel, a prize for winning said Duel, "It's not a bad idea to have one, just in case we go swimming one day" Yuzu said, they and Ruby walked casually walked to their next destination, where Andy would meet them for his Duel. Luckily it had stopped raining.

"Still, I can't imagine what the guys would think of me in one..." she muttered, thinking about... Well, she suddenly blushed at the thought and shooed it away, "I'm sure they'd like it." Yuzu said, then frowned slightly, " _Maybe Yuya would like it too..._ " she thought sadly, she didn't have Azara's impressive figure, and boys apparently liked that kind of thing.

"Well I hope I can get a different one that isn't revealing as this..." Azara shook the bag, she hoped to get a one-piece... One that could fit her nicely. "I think this is the place." Yuzu said coming to a stop. where they spotted Andy waiting outside for them.

"Hey guys!" he waved to them, they greeted and waved back, "Thanks for the support you two..." he said, "That's fine, we did invite Sora, but he declined." Azara said, her bag shifting slightly, "Oh what's that? Did you go shopping?" he asked, however at this her cheeks went red. "I-I-It's n-n-nothing!" she stuttered out, moving the bag behind her.

"Okay..." he said confused, "Shall we go in and get ready?" he said, they nodded and the group walked into the building. "So Andy, do you know what this building is for?" Yuzu asked, "Nico told me it was for cultures, traditions, customs and anything else related to them. "So Folklore then?" Azara said, "Basically." he said.

The three then stopped when they reached the entrance to a room, where they all gazed and watched as a traditional Japanese tea ceremony occurring, a geisha dancing and singing during it. One of the occupants was currently pouring some Matcha (Japanese Green Tea), "Oh! I've never seen one up close." Azara said, Ruby barked in agreement, alerting the occupants to them, stopping the ceremony.

"Young Lady! Please remove that dog from the premise!" one of them shouted, making Ruby whimper and lower her head. "Oh don't worry ma'am, she's very gentle, and trained, she won't make a mess." Azara defend her canine companion.

"Well, we shall see won't we." she retorted back, "What can we do for you three? Would you like to join in?" she asked, being polite. "Actually, I'm here for a Duel, Nico Smiley arranged it." Andy said, just then his eye caught the geisha, caught by her beauty, he stared too long, she looked away and giggled.

"Ah yes, we were told by this Nico Smiley that we were to house a Duel." the woman said, she clapped her hands, making the occupants end the ceremony and gather the equipment up for later use. "Come this way, Kimiko, get ready!" she said to the Geisha, who bowed and shuffled away into the next room, the three followed the woman.

"I believe we should introduce ourselves properly, My name is Asami Takahashi, the director of this cultural facility." Asami said, "I'm Andy Ren, this is Yuzu Hiragi, and the owner of the dog is Azara Kaida." Andy Ren, "Young man! You should never introduce someone else in their place!" Asami quickly turned around and scolded Andy, who flinched.

"S-Sorry!" he said, making the girls giggle at this, he looked back and glared and they looked innocently around. Asami lead them to a somewhat spacious room, where a small ARC System was mounted to the ceiling. "This here is where we do our Dueling sometimes, as Dueling itself is an old time tradition, we thought this was a brilliant installation." she said gesturing to the room.

"It's a bit small..." Andy muttered, "Sorry about that, but to be fair, this facility is mostly for cultures and etc, Dueling isn't that big apart of it, I'm just surprised Nico Smiley sought us out, but I think its most likely due to Kimiko's skills." Asami said.

"Kimiko, she's that Geisha, right?" Yuzu asked, making Andy stare off, picturing the Geisha again, "Yes, not only that, but she's my daughter, making her a Takahashi." she said. just then, they heard foot steps, making them look to see a young girl of 16, with straight black hair and light pink eyes. She wore a miniskirt with a pair of black tights underneath, and wore a demin jacket.

"Hello, I'm Kimiko Takahashi! It nice to meet you!" Kimiko said with a bow, Yuzu and Azara bowed to her... and Andy just stared at her, "Andy? Andy?..." Azara said concerned for the boy.

"She's beautiful..." he muttered out loud, making Kimiko blush a bit. "ANDY!" Yuzu shouted, snapping him out of it. "Who? What? Where?" he yelped out, looking side to side. He then looked at Kimiko, "Oh, I'm Andy Ren! Pleasure to meet you!" he bowed to her.

"Right, now that you two have been introduced, let us begin!" Asami said, "However, the only thing is that this won't be an Action Duel, as the room isn't big enough to create an environment, but the holograms will be Real Solid Vison..." she began, making Yuzu flinch at the mention of the Real Solid Vison, "Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure, never was a fan of running about in a Duel." Andy said, with this, the two took their place of the mat in the middle of the room, the others knelt down on the side on cushions, Ruby however was on the floor, a rule Asami made clear with Azara. "Begin!" Asami activated the ARC System with a remote button on her. As flash of light and faded.

Kimiko bowed, and Andy followed her lead.

"DUEL!" the two shouted, drawing 5 cards each.

Andy's LP: **4000**

Kimiko's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first!" Andy said, making Kimiko nod. "First I activate the Continious Spell, Gateway of the Six!" the card appeared, followed by a huge wooden gate, with circular patterns behind Andy.

"Then I also activate the Continious Spell, Shein's Shadow Training!" the card appeared, followed by dark purple foggy mist, covering the entire area. "And now, I Normal Summon, Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki!" A Samurai, dressed in high tech armour, sporting two mechanical arms on its back appeared, in each arm, including the two mechanical arms were long bladed katanas.

 **Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki: Level: 3, Warrior, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 200/** 2000

"Gateway's effect! Each time a Six Samurai monster is Summoned, I can place 2 Bushido Counters on it!" two circles on the wooden door began to glow an eerie blue. Gateway's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 2 = 2**. "Also Shadow Training's effect! Each time a Six Samurai or Shein monster is Summoned, I can place a Bushido Counter on those monsters!" A Will-o-wisp appeared over Kageki. Kageki's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 = 1**.

"Kageki's effect! When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Six Samurai from my Hand! I Special Summon, The Six Samurai - Zanji!" a warrior, garbed in light brown armour, with streaks of neon orange covering it, and wielding a staff with an energy blade at the end appeared with a war cry.

 **The Six Samurai - Zanji: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 1300

"Gateway of the Six's effect! It gains 2 more Bushido Counters!" two more circles on the door suddenly glowed. Gateway's Counter Count (Bushido): **2 + 2 =** **4**. "Also Shadow Training's effect!" A Will-o-wisp appeared, hovering over Zanji. Zanji's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 =** **1**.

"Kageki's other effect! While I control another Six Samurai monster on the Field with a different name, it gain 1500 ATK!" Kageki's ATK: **200 + 1500 = 1700**. "I now activate Gateway's effect! By removing any number of Bushido Counters from the Field..." The two will-o-wisp disappeared, and two of the circles stopped glowing. **1 - 1 = 0**. (Kageki) **1 - 1 = 0**. (Zanji) **4 - 2 = 2**. (Gateway)

"I can activate Gateway's other effects, depending on the number of Bushido Counters removed! I removed 4, meaning I can now add a Six Samurai monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he added his choice after picking it out. "Since I control a Six Samurai monster, I can Special Summon the card I just added to my Hand! Appear! Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" An elderly man, garbed in similar armour to the other monsters appeared, resting between his arms, which also rested over his stomach was a sheathed katana.

 **Grandmaster of the Six Samurai: Level: 5, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2100/** 800

"Once more, Gateway and Shadow Training's effects!" the two circle that faded glowed once more, and a will-o-wisp appeared over Grandmaster. **2 + 2 = 4**. (Gateway) Grandmaster's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 = 1**.

"Then I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" a card appeared face-down, right between Gateway and Shadow Training's cards. "Let's see what you got, beautiful!" he said, but widened his eyes at the end. "I-I-I mean, your up! Nothing else to say! heheheh." he laughed out nervous, making the girls sweatdrop at him.

Andy's Hand x 0

 **Turn 2**

"My turn! I draw!" Kimiko drew her card, "I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial! Sending Bujingi Boar from my Deck to my Graveyard!" she sent the card to her Graveyard Slot. "Then I Normal Summon Bujin Yamato!" A set of red crimson armour appeared.

 **Bujin Yamato: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 200

"Then I activate the effect of Bujing Ibis!" she revealed the card. "By sending this card to the Graveyard..." she sent it to the Graveyard, "And by targeting a Bujin monster, until the end of the turn, when it battles a monster in Defense, it can inflict piercing battle damage to you!" she explained.

"Why did she do that? All of Andy's monsters are in Attack..." Yuzu pondered, "I now activate Boar's effect! If I control a Bujin monster, while this card is in the Graveyard, I can banish it..." the card was then banished. "I can now target a face-up Attack position monster you control, and switch it into face-up Defense position! I switch Zanji into Defense!" Boar's spirit appeared on the Field, and shot at Zanji, forcing the monster to kneel over, and blue aura over it. "Not only that, but Zanji's DEF becomes 0 for the rest of the turn!" Zanji's DEF: **1300 = 0**.

"And now I activate the effect of Bujin Arasuda! When a Bujin monster from the Field or Graveyard is banished, I can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense!" this time a yellow golden set of armour appeared, a blue aura around it.

 **Bujin Arasuda: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 1600 **/1900**

"Battle! Yamato attacks Zanji!" Yamato charged red fiery energy in its hands, and threw it at Zanji. "I activate Zanji's effect!" Andy shouted out. "Should it be destroyed, I can destroy another Six Samurai monster in its place!" Kageki burst into particles as Zanji took the attack, creating smoke that covered Andy. Andy's LP: **4000 - 1800 = 2200**.

"See? I told you she was good." Asami gloated as they watched, "I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" a card appeared on Kimiko's Field face-down. "And with it now ending I activate Yamato's effect!" the cracking in the red armour monster began to glow briefly. "At the end of the turn, I can add a Bujin monster from my Deck to my Hand." she added a card. "But then I must send a card from my Hand to the Graveyard." she then sent the added card to her Graveyard.

"And at this moment Arasuda's effect activates! When a Bujin card is added to my Hand other than by drawing it, and while I control Arasuda, I can draw 1 card!" she drew a card and looked over what she had. "But then I must discard one in exchange." she sent the card she had in her hand before. "Now with the turn, officially ending, Zanji's DEF returns to normal." **0 = 1300**. (Zanji)

Kimiko's Hand x 1

 **Turn 3**

"That was pretty good!" Andy complimented her, "Thanks, let's see you get pass my defences!" Kimiko said, "Oh, I will! I draw!" Andy drew his card. "I activate the Spell, Reinforcements of the Army! Letting me add a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my Hand!" he added his choice. "Then I activate the effect of the added card from my Hand!" he said.

"When I control a Six Samurai monster whose name is different to this card's name, I can Special Summon it from my Hand! Appear, Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan!

A fully armoured samurai, wearing similar armour to the others appeared, this one armour was a dark blue, and yellow streaks for the circuit patterns. Around its hip was a katana sheath, and the monster was wielding the actual weapon.

 **Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 500

"Gateway and Shadow Training effects!" two more circles on the door glowed. **4 + 2 = 6**. Then a will-o-wisp appeared over Kizan. Kizan's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 = 1**. "And now for Gateway's other effect again!" the will-o-wisp from Kizan and Grandmaster disappeared, as this two of the circles on the door. **1 - 1 = 0**. (Grandmaster  & Kizan) **6 - 2 = 4**. (Gateway)

"Since 4 were removed, I can add a Six Samurai monster from my Deck to my Hand again!" he added his choice. "I now Normal Summon Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi!" Another fully armoured Six Samurai monster appeared, this one's armour was brass coloured and the circuitry patterns were a gold colour, held in both hand was a katana blade.

 **Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 700

"Once more, Gateway and Shadow Training's effects!" **4 + 2 = 6**. (Gateway), Enishi's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 = 1**. "Now for Kizan's and Enishi's effect!" the two monsters glowed, "First Kizan's effect! While I control two or more other Six Samurai monsters, it gains 300 ATK  & DEF!" Kizan's ATK & DEF: **1800/500 + 300/300 = 2100/800**. "Then for Enishi's effect, since I control 2 or more Six Samurai monster, it gains 500 ATK and DEF." Enishi's ATK  & DEF: **1700/700 + 500/500 = 2200/1200**

"Now for Shadow Training effect! By removing Bushido Counters from my Field..." the Counter on Enishi was gone. **1 - 1 = 0**. And three of the circles on the door faded. **6 - 3 = 3**. "By removing 4 Counters, I can target a monster I control, and it gains 300 ATK for each Six Samurai monster I control! I pick Grandmaster!" Grandmaster gave a war cry as its power rose. Grandmaster's ATK: **2100 + 1200 = 3300**.

"And now, using the Level 4 Kizan and Enishi, I build the Overlay Network!" Enishi and Kizan turned into energy, yellow and orange in that order, shot into the air, and down into the galaxy that formed.

" _Warrior, born into shadow, take up arms, and silently vanquish your enemies!_ " he chanted. "Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien!" he yelled, appeared from the fog itself was a blurry shadow. It then took form, as a tall man with red hair, covering its body was blood red armour with spikes, the only parts not concealed by this armour were his thighs, and around his torso was a purple sleeveless jacket. He also brandish a long katana, and around his neck appeared to be some kind of necklace. Around the monster were two orange Overlay Units.

 **Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien: Rank: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 400 **, OLU's: 2**

"Gateway and Shadow Training's effects again!" **3 + 2 = 5**. (Gateway) SotSS Shien's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 =** **1**. At this moment, Kimiko took action, "I activate the Trap, Bujin Regalia - The Sword!" she activated her Trap. "I activate one of two effects! I activate the one that allows me to add a Bujin monster from my Graveyard to my Hand!" she added her card from the Graveyard.

"That won't help you! I now activate Gateway's effect! By removing 2 Counters..." Shien lost its counter, as did Gateway lose one. **5 - 1 = 4**. (Gateway), **1 - 1 = 0**. (SotSS Shien) "I now target a Six Samurai or Shien Effect monster, and it gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn!" SotSS Shien's ATK: **2500 + 500 = 3000**.

"Battle! Zanji will attack Arasuda!" Zanji gave a war cry and charged for the yellow armour, the armour, stood up and raised a fist to fend of the attack, sending Zanji backwards towards Andy. **2200 - 100 = 2100**. (Andy) "At this moment, Zanji's effect activates! At the end of the damage step, if Zanji battles a Defense Position monster, while I control another Six Samurai monster with a different name, I can destroy that monster!" Zanji's weapon began to discharge tremendous energy, he twirled the staff, before striking the earth with it, sending bits of earth, flying as a crack headed for Arasuda.

"I activate the effect of Bujingi Hare in my Graveyard!" Kimiko yelled out, "Huh?" Andy said, wondering how it got there, but then realised, "That must be one of the cards you sent to the Graveyard with either Yamato and Arasuda's effect!" he said. "My, my, he catches on quickly!" Asami said.

"That's right! I now banish Hare, and then target Arasuda!" Her Duel Disk told her the card was now banished, "Now once during either turn I activate this effect, the targeted monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" she explained as a barrier appeared, and prevented the crack from getting further.

"Then Grandmaster will attack Yamato!" Grandmaster suddenly opened his eyes, and flicked his weapon out of its sheath... Nothing happened, but the second he sheathed the sword completely, Yamato fell to pieces, cracks all over the armour, which burst into particles piece by piece. Kimiko's LP: **4000 - 1500 = 2500**.

"I activate the effects of Bujingi Pavo and Raven from my Hand!" Kimiko said showing the cards, "Pavo's effect first! When a Beast-Warrior Bujin monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can send this card to the Graveyard, and Special Summon from my Deck, A Bujin monster! I pick Bujingi Wolf!" a small wolf like monster, comprised of some kind of energy and wearing red armour around it appeared, Summoned in Defense Position.

 **Bujingi Wolf: Level: 4, Beast, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 1100 **/2000**

"Then Raven's effect! When a Bujin monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle with your monster, I can send this card from my Hand to the Graveyard, and then your battling monster is then destroyed!" she then sent Raven to the Graveyard. "Say goodbye to Grandmaster!" Raven's form. which was a fiery purple shadow appeared, and then soared at Grandmaster, piercing through the elderly monster's heart and destroying it.

"When Grandmaster, in my possession is destroyed by a card effect you activate, I can target a Six Samurai monster in my Graveyard, and add it to my Hand. I add Kegaki!" he added Kageki back to his Hand.

"Now for Shein to attack Arasuda!" Shein walked back into the shadows, and somehow appeared behind Arasuda, and slashed at the moment, only nothing happened to the monster. "What the f-" Andy began. "Wolf's effect! Other Beast, Beast-Warrior and Winged Beast-Type monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle!" she explained, making him grit his teeth annoyed by this.

"I guess I end my turn..." he said, annoyed that he hadn't really done anything, she still had two Level 4 monsters, and he knew what that could mean. "At this moment, Gateway's effect ends, returning Shein's ATK to normal..." **3000 = 2500**. (SotSS Shien)

"Wow, she did a good job at keeping her Field somewhat together." Azara said, "Of course she could, between you and me, Kimiko once Dueled Matther Denisu, and even he had slight trouble against her defences." Asami said, much to their shock. "That's quite the feat from what we've seen Matthew do." Yuzu said.

Andy's Hand x 1

 **Turn 4**

"My turn! I draw!" Kimiko drew her card. "I Normal Summon Bujin Mikazuchi!" this time a blue, silver and black set of living armour, with a helmet that looked like it had a hair style, within the armour a light was shining out of the cracks.

 **Bujin Mikazuchi: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 1500

"And now using the Level 4 Bujin Mikazuchi and Bujingi Wolf, I build the Overlay Network!" the two monsters turned into yellow energy, shot into the air, then down into the galaxy that spiralled into existence before her feet, where a light burst out of it. "Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Bujintei Susanowo!" at that moment, Yamato appeared from the Graveyard.

This then caused the light, to curved and head straight for the resurrected monster, and entered it, Yamato's armour groaned as its glow became brighter than before, blinding Andy and his monsters, when it was armour, Yamato was covered in more armour, and had wings on his back, and was now carrying a sword. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited it at a distance.

 **Bujintei Susanowo: Rank: 4, Beast-Warrior, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 1600 **, OLU's: 2**

"I now activate Susanowo's effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit..." Susanowo raised its sword just as an Overlay Unit around it arched into the air, and then straight into the sword causing a flash. Susanowo's OVU's: **2 - 1 = 1**. "I can take 1 Bujin monster from my Deck, and either add it to my Hand or send it to the Graveyard..." she added the card to her Hand. "I then switch Arasuda into Attack Position!" Arasuda rose from its kneeling position.

"Time to say goodbye to winning this Duel Andy! Battle! Susanowo attack Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shein!" she ordered, much to Andy's shock and confusion, as Susanowo took flight, "The only reason someone orders their monster with less ATK to attack a monster with higher ATK is when-" Andy began, but stopped as he realised what was about to happen.

"Figured it out? If not, I'll tell you right now! I activate the effect of Bujingi Crane from my Hand!" Kimiko said, "When a Beast-Warrior Bujin monster I control battles, I can send Crane to the Graveyard..." she sent Crane to the Graveyard, causing the flying monster to be a lit with fire. "That monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK!" Susanowo's ATK: **2400x2 = 4800**. "Oh no! If this goes through, Andy loses!" Yuzu cried out, while Asami smiled.

"I activate the Trap, Shien's Hazy Mirage!" Andy shouted as his face-down flipped up, showing the Great Shogun Shien, only it was nothing but a mirage. "When your monster attacks a Six Samurai or Shein Effect monster, that monster loses 400 ATK for every Bushido Counter currently on the Field until the end of the turn!" The four glowed circles of Gateway became spotlights, that all honed in on Susanowo, blinding it briefly. **4800 - 1600 = 3200**.

"That still won't help Shien!" Kimiko retorted with a smirk, which made Andy smirk, "Which is why I activate Shadow Training's effect!" he said, making her gasp, "By removing 2 Bushido Counters from my Field..." two of the spotlights faded. **4 - 2 = 2**. (Gateway) "I target 1 monster I control, and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects once per turn!" he explained.

"Either way, you still take damage!" Kimiko said as Susanowo finally charged at Shien, how defended himself by blocking the attack with his sword, sadly it wasn't enough to fend of the monster but he managed to escape it demise. **2100 - 700 = 1400**. (Andy) " ***Phew*** " he sighed out, "Don't relax yet Andy, I already told you I'm ending this!" Kimiko said, snapping him awake.

"Susanowo can attack all your monsters each once!" she said, shocking him with this news. "Susanowo now attacks Zanji!" Susanowo having passed Shien, flew up into the air, and did a loop-de-loop, this time heading for Zanji. "Even though you lowered Susanowo's ATK, it still has enough to take you out with this blow!" she said, and she was right, there was a 1400 points difference between the two monsters.

"Not anymore! I activate Shien's effect!" Shien raised his blade and waited for one of its Overlay Unit to pass in front of it, and then slashed at it. SotSS Shien's OVU's: **2 - 1 = 1**. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can target 1 Six Samurai monster I control with less then 2000 ATK, until the end of the turn this effect is used, that monster's original ATK becomes 2000!" he said, making her grit her teeth annoyed by this, as did Asami frown at this. Zanji's ATK: **1800 =** **2000**.

Susanowo charged right through Zanji, knocking the monster back, and destroying it. **1400 - 1200 = 200**. (Andy). "Hmph! That boy is stubborn! Doesn't know when to quit!" Asami said.

"Looks like you're still in this..." Kimiko smiled out, "I end my turn! With it ending Susanowo's ATK returns to normal..." **3200 = 2400**. (Susanowo) "As does Zanji's ATK..." Andy said, **2000 = 1800**. (Zanji)

"Then I activate Hazy Mirage's second effect!" he said, "During the end of the turn it was activated and a Six Samurai monster or more was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Six Samurai monsters with different names from my Graveyard up to the number of them that were destroyed this turn!" He Special Summoned Grandmaster in Attack Postion. "Hazy Mirage is then banished..." he added as the card was then banished. "Then Gateway and Shadow Training effects!" **2 + 2 = 4**. (Gateway) **0 + 1 =** **1**. (Grandmaster)

Kimiko's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

" _Great, didn't think it would happen like this..._ " Andy thought sweating nervously. "My turn! I draw!" he drew his card, he looked at it, and smiled at what he drew. "I activate Gateway's effect!" he removed 4 counters from Gateway. **4 - 4 = 0**. (Gateway) "I add Kagemusha of the Six Samurai from my Hand!" he added the card.

"Then I Normal Summon Kageki from my Hand!" Kageki appeared on the Field again, "Gateway and Shadow Training effects!" **0 + 2 = 2**. (Gateway) **0 + 1 = 1**. (Kageki) "Kageki's ATK become 1700, due to Grandmaster's presence." **200 + 1500 = 1700**. (Kageki).

"Kageki's effect! I Special Summon Kagemusha from my Hand!" A new Six Samurai monster appeared, it was wearing green clothing underneath brown armour, and it had red long hair. Carried in its hand was a pole, with a whip attachment at the end of it.

 **Kagemusha of the Six Samurai: Level: 2, Warrior, Tuner, ATK/DEF:** 400 **/1800**

"Gateway and Shadow Training!" **2 + 2 = 4**. (Gateway) **0 + 1 = 1**. (Kagemusha) "And now I tune the Level 2 Kagemusha to the Level 3 Kageki!" he yelled out, causing Kagemusha to turn into two green rings, Kageki jumped into them, losing its colour, and gaining 3 stars, which lined up.

 **3* + 2* = 5***

" _Warrior of Legendary, pick up your blade and rise to the challenge!_ " A beam of light emitted and pierced the rings and stars. "Synchro Summon! Level 5, Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!" slashing from the light, a red samurai armoured warrior with golden trimmings appeared, on its back were two golden framed wings. And held in its hand was dark katana.

 **Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En: Level: 5, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1400

"Once more!" **4 + 2 = 6**. (Gateway) Shi En's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 = 1**. "And now for this!" he revealed the final card in his Hand. "Since I control two or more Six Samurai monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand!" just then the mist became more denser. " _Oh great leader, rise from your throne, and lead me to victory!_ " he chanted.

"Appear! Great Shogun Shien!" A dark shadow appeared from the mist, and calmly walked out, revealing itself to be a Shogun, his skin was pale, and the top part of his face was shadowed out, revealing only a set of red glowing eyes. The rest of the monster was surrounded by red armour, like Shi En's, only it wasn't as slimming as Shi En's.

 **Great Shogun Shien: Level: 7, Warrior, Effect, FIRE, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2400

"Say Yuzu..." Azara began, "Yeah?" she asked, "Have you ever noticed that the Shien monsters are somewhat the same, but also completely different at the same time?" she asked, making Yuzu look at Andy's field for a moment, "Yeah, I kind of do..." she said slowly. "Shadow Training's effect!" Great Shogun Shien's Counter Count (Bushido): **0 + 1 = 1**.

"I now activate Gateway's effect!" **1 - 1 = 0 (x2)**. (Shien  & Shi En) "I target a Six Samurai or Shien Effect monster, and it gains 500 ATK! I pick Shogun Shien!" Great Shogun Shien's ATK: **2500 + 500 = 3000**.

"And for the final piece of this Duel, I now use Shadow Training's effect! Removing 6 Counters..." he removed all Counters from Gateway **6 - 6 = 0**. (Gateway) "By removing 6 Counters, I can now targeted cards you control, up to the number of Six Samurai or Shien Effect monsters I control, and send them to the Graveyard!" this news shocked her.

"I control 4, but since you only control 1, that's all that's needed..." he said. Susanowo was slowly but surely beginning surrounded by the fog, until it couldn't be seen, after a moment, the fog cleared, but Susanowo was gone.

"End this Shogun Shien! Attack her directly!" Andy yelled out, as the momented monster roared and then charged at Kimiko, upon standing before her- "Not too rough though!" he quickly added as Shogun had raised his weapon over his head, going for a fatal blow. Shien groaned at this, then simply tapped her on the head. **2500 - 3000 = 0**. (Kimiko)

"Well that was anti-climatic..." Azara muttered as the holograms and the fog began to disappate.

Andy: **WINS**

Kimiko: **LOSES**

"Thank you for the Duel!" Andy said nicely to Kimiko with a bow, "And sorry about beating you..." he muttered, making her giggle, "That's alright, I can easily bounce back from this." said waved it off, making Andy look up with a smile.

"Great Duel Andy!" Azara and Yuzu got up from their seats, "It was lovely meeting you two." the girls bowed to both Asami and Kimiko, who bowed back to them. "It was nice, even thought it should have ended with my daughter winning..." Asami said, making her daughter roll her eyes. "Mother please, Andy won fair and square." she said.

"True..." Asami sighed out, "Right, now that's that over, how about a Tea Ceremony to celebrate!" she said politely. "Thanks for the offer, but we need to go, we've got another arrangement to attend." Yuzu declined. "Very well, best of luck to you three." she said, and with that, the three plus Ruby lefted the way they came from... "I wonder what Ronald is doing right this moment?" Andy said out loud...

* * *

"Heroic Champion - Excalibur! Take him out!" Ronald in disguise ordered, the Xyz Monster, swung its mighty sword and broke the ground beneath his opponent, sending them flying along with some of the ground. They hit the ground as their LP hit 0.

" _And that's number 3..._ " he thought walking up to the downed Elite, and quickly carded him, and then looked around, making sure no one approached to find out what caused that noise, " _Maybe I should stick to non Real-Solid Dueling_ " he thought, looking around at the destruction his monster created.

"What's the time now?" he said to himself and looked at his Standard Dimension Duel Disk for the time, handy little thing, his original couldn't do it. "Quarter to One! I'm going to be late for my Duel!" he yelled, quickly taking off his cloak, which revealed that he was wearing a back pack, he also took that off, and stuffed his cloak into it, as well as his Xyz Duel Disk and zipped it up.

He ran off as he put it back on, " _Time for Yuzu to see some real Xyz Summoning!_ " he grinned as he ran...

* * *

 **(12:58 AM)**

"Is this the place?" Azara asked, as she, Ruby, Yuzu and Andy stood outside a building, looking around. "Must be, but I'm surprise this institute would have a Dueling Program..." Yuzu said, looking at the info for where to go for Ronald's Duels, speaking of which, he was no where about. "Don't you think he would be here before us?" Andy said looking around for any sign of the moody (to him) Duelist.

"Anyone know the deal with Ronald anyway?" he asked, making them look at him with confusion, "I mean with Sora, the second he spotted Sora, he seems to have held a grudge against him." Upon that being pointed, the girls thought back to all the times.

"You've got a point about that, he shouldn't really have a problem with someone, he just met." Yuzu said, "Unless Ronald knows about him from before, maybe both of them, come from the same old town, and that Sora doesn't remember him." Azara said.

"That could be a reason, but I don't think it is..." he said.

"What the hell are three talking about?" Ronald said glaring from behind, Andy. "Ahhhhhhh!" Andy screamed out, as he hid behind the girls, "When did you get here!?" Andy cowardly asked behind the girls. "Just now... Now answer my question..." he said.

"Well, while we were waiting for you to show up... We were trying to figure out, why you sort of hate Sora..." Azara said, but the second he glared at her, she shyed away.

"Why do I hate Sora?..." he growled out angered, "Anyone would hate him for what they did!" was all he said, as he then walked into the building. "Did he just say 'they'?" Andy said, making sure he heard right, the three then walked in after him.

* * *

" _What gives them the right to pry into my business, I don't pry into their lives..._ " Ronald thought as he walked further in. "Ronald wait up!" the girls yelled to him from behind.

He didn't stop, wanting to get this Duel over with, so he could get back to his actual friends, sure Yuzu and the others had been kind to them, but they didn't get him for him, he wasn't helping with his lie about where he came from.

As he walked, he could hear multiple voices, along with some stomping, " _I don't know what I've been told..._ " he heard a single voice shout, " _I don't know what I've been told..._ " he heard repeated by multiple voices. "What the hell-" he said but stopped when he reached his destination.

Ronald found himself standing within a huge indoor gym, complete with equipment pushed to the sides, running laps in unison was a bunch of teens in cadet training wear, leading them was their instructor, who was a tall, muscular, big chinned man, and had a scar along his right cheek, his hair was buzz cut flat along the top. He was wearing training wear, along with a pair of camo jogging bottoms.

" _Dueling isn't for the weak or old!_ " the instructor shouted, " _Dueling isn't for the weak or old!_ " the cadets repeated, as the lot ran past, the instructor looked over at Ronald, "Halt!" he yelled, coming to a stop, as did the cadets, "At ease!" he said, making the cadets relax slightly, he made his way over to Ronald, not noticing the young man's shocked face.

"Ronald! What's wrong?" Azara, Andy and Yuzu, along with Ruby finally caught up to him, "Greetings! I am Commander Yeager!" Yeager introduced himself with a salute.

Ronald remained stationary, still in shock, "Ronald?" Yuzu said to him, but he could hear, all he could hear and see was in home world, under attack, by their enemy and their giant war machines, that layed waste to everything in their path- "Are you well soldier!?" Yeager asked grasping his Ronald, snapping Ronald out, and moving back quickly.

"Don't call me that!" he growled out. "You okay, Ronald?" Yuzu asked concerned, "Huh?" he said confused, he shook himself and took in his surroundings again, it was the indoor gym again. "Oh yeah... Sorry about that..." he mumbled.

"That's alright, I would like to introduce myself, seeing that I don't think you heard me before, I am Commander Yeager, in charge of this base of operations!" he said, "It's just a school, isn't it?" Azara asked confused, "More that that little lady!" he said, making her pout at that comment, "This here is where some of the next generation of soldiers are trained!" he explained.

"This brand of school, reaches to nearly every country in the world, so much that it nearly rivals LDS's number." he said, to their shock. "Of course, we mainly focus on military protocol over Dueling, but the Duelist that do come here are no slackers either!" he said.

"So which of you is Ronald Greyson?" Yeager asked, "I am..." Ronald said, "Alright then!" Yeager turned to his cadets, who were still standing at attention. "Let's see who will make a good challenge for you?..." he said scanning through them, until he landed on one. "You there!" he pointed at one, who was around Ronald's height, and his hair was slick and brown.

"Sir yes sir!" the selected one shouted, "Tell Ronald here your name!" Yeager ordered, "Sir, my name is Maxwell!" Maxwell shouted, and bowed to Ronald. "Okay..." Ronald said, unnerved with all the military talk, no one seemed to notice though.

"Right then!" Yeager clasps a hand over Ronald's and Maxwell's shoulder. "Let's get this Duel under way! Do you need a moment Ronald?" Yeager asked.

"Sure, I just need to put my back pack somewhere safe." Ronald took off said item, "I'll hold it for you." Azara said, "Fine..." he held it over to her, "But please don't look inside." he said, "Why? Got something embarrassing?" Yuzu teased, making Azara giggle, Ronald however was not amused. "Just... Don't!" he warned, and then turned away from them and followed Yeager and Maxwell onto the floor, while the other cadets walked into the stands, leaving Ronald's group confused...

* * *

Commander Yeager had made his way into the control room, and sat down. Both Ronald and Maxwell were standing in the Arena. Yeager flipped a switch, and descending down from the ceiling was an exposed ARC System. "Hmm, strange for an ARC System to be above an arena?" Azara said as the four took their seats in the stands, Yuzu, Andy and Ruby by her side, Ronald backpack on the floor where Ruby was sniffing at.

"Okay you two! Let's begin! I activate the Action Field, Hell's Warzone!" Yeager pressed the activation button, caused the ARC System to fully activate, caused multiple beams to appear and create the field. "W-Warzone..." Ronald repeated in shock, frantically looking around as the field rendered in.

A few moment later, both he and Maxwell were standing upon a desolate wasteland, which was littered with broken weapons, vehicles and sometime bones scattered around, all the trees that were standing were dead, some even burning.

" _No, not this again!_ " he suddenly remembered all the destruction, screaming and laughter coming from the enemy.

"Does Ronald look a bit off to you?" Yuzu asked Azara, "Kind of, he looks a bit... afraid..." she said concerned watching a nervous looking Ronald on the Field.

"Duelist! Are you ready!?" Yeager shouted, Maxwell armed his Duel Disk, "Ready!" he shouted, Ronald had not heard any of this. "Soldier Ronald! Are you ready?" Yeager shouted, louder this time, snapping him out of it. "Huh?" he said, "I said are you ready?" he asked again.

"Oh... Ready!" Ronald then armed his Duel Disk.

"Now we really don't follow the tradition of a chant before an Action Duel, so we can start now! ACTION..." Yeager said, the bubble containing the Action Cards popped, scattering them about as the two drew 5 cards each.

"DUEL!" the two shouted.

Ronald's LP: **4000**

Maxwell's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'm going first!" Ronald said with Maxwell nodding at this. "I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades!" appearing on his Field was a silver armoured knight monster with the Heroic crest on its chest, surrounding it was thousands of swords all posed to attack at any moment.

 **Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1100

"Thousand Blade's effect! If its in Attack Position, I can send a Heroic card in my Hand to the Graveyard..." he sent a Heroic Challenger monster to the Graveyard. "Now I cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, other than Heroic monsters, but its effect lets me Special Summon a Heroic monster from my Deck!" a card was ejected from his Deck.

"I Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd!" Assault Halberd appeared next to Thousand Blades.

 **Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 200

"Then Thousand Blade switches itself into Defense!" Thousand Blades knelt down, all the swords behind him moved forward and covered it, a blue aura enveloped the monster. "Then I activate the Continious Spell, Supply Squad!" the card appeared on the Field. "When a monster or two I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can draw 1 card during the turn they're destroyed." he explained.

"I set 1 card and end my turn!" 1 card appeared face-down, and faded.

Ronald's Hand x 1

 **Turn 2**

"My turn! I draw!" Maxwell shouted as he drew his card. "I activate the Spell, Trade-In! I discard a Level 8 monster from my Hand to draw 2 cards..." he sent a card to his Graveyard and drew 2 cards. "Then I activate the effect of Machina Fortress in my Hand! By sending Machine-Type monster from my Hand whose Level equal 8 or more..." he sent a Machina Soldier and Defender to his Graveyard.

"It can Special Summon itself! Appear! Machina Fortress!" Appearing on the Field, in mid-air before crashing down was a tank like monster, it had 3 tank treads, one on either side and 1 in the middle at the front, and mounted on the left side was a cannon of some kind, also on the sides of the outer treads were two folded up arms.

 **Machina Fortress: Level: 8, Machina, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1600

"I activate the Continious Spell, Machina Armored Unit!" the card appeared face-up on the Field. "If a Machine-Type monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon from my Deck 1 Machine-Type whose Attribute is the same as the destroyed one, but with less ATK." he explained. "Then I Normal Summon Machina Sniper" A brown humanoid robot appeared, carried over its right shoulder was a rocket launcher.

 **Machina Sniper: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 800

Upon seeing the monster, Ronald vision blurred, making him see a monster all to familiar with him, its size towered over him. " _Ancient Gear_ _Golem..._ " he thought, angered beginning to build.

"Battle! Machina Fortress attack Assault Halberd!" Fortress reeved its treads and zoomed over to Maxwell, who jumped onto the vehicle monster, which changed direction and headed for Assault Halberd.

"Trap activate, Heroic Advance!" Ronald activated his face-down, "When you target a Heroic monster for an attack, I can target another face-up Level 4 or lower Heroic monster, and double its ATK during the Battle Phase, and make it the target of that attack!" he said, "I pick Thousand Blade!" even though Thousand Blades was in Defense, its ATK doubled. Thousand Blades's ATK: **1300 x2 = 2600**. Fortress than made a beeline for Thousand Blades.

"What did he do that for?" Yuzu said, "Did I forget to mention the monsters in this battle cannot be destroyed in this battle?" Ronald said as Fortress charged its cannon and fired it, a barrier appeared over Thousand Blades just before the beam hit it. _"Oh now I see, he was going for the protection part of the card, meaning he's trying to save Thousand Blades for an Xyz Summon next turn."_ She thought, Oliver had told her something about protecting materials.

As Fortress turned around, Maxwell lowered himself to the side of Fortress, whose hand extended, intending the catch him if he fell, he swiped an Action Card that he spotted on his way over to Thousand Blades.

"Now Sniper attack Thousand Blades!" Sniper aimed its rocket launcher at Thousand Blades, and fired the rocket, which whizzed as it soared. "Then I activate the Action Spell, Piercing Shot!" the Action card appeared, showing a shield cracking from a bullet. "When my monster battles a monster in Defense, it deals piercing battle damage to you!" the rocket suddenly picked up speed.

Ronald seeing this, sprinted away from Thousand Blades, quickly running across the wasteland. "Whoa he's fast!" Andy shouted amazed, as was Yeager watching, smiling at Ronald's speed. "Why does he need an Action card for? With Supply Squad, he'll get a card when Thousand Blades is destroyed." Azara muttered, Ruby continuing to sniff Ronald's backpack.

Ronald saw something shine in the distance, making him run faster to it, when he approach, he saw an Action Card, but flinched as it was in a skeleton's opened jaw. " _Wait! Why am I flinching for? This is all fake!_ " he thought, just then Sniper's rocket hit Thousand Blades's sword, and shattered them with its speed, upon contact with the monster, it exploded, taking the monster with it, and explosion's shockwave also reached Ronald, who looked before being knock off his feet, and knocking the skeleton to pieces, the Action Card flying into the air. Ronald's LP: **4000 - 700 =** **3300**.

" _But that wasn't fake..._ " he thought looking up from the ground, where the Action Card floated down in front of him, which he then picked up. "Supply Squad's effect! Since Thousand Blades was destroyed, I draw a card." he drew a card as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I now set a card and end my turn!" Maxwell said as a single face-down card appeared and faded away. "Let's see you handle this?" he grinning out.

Maxwell's Hand x 0

 **Turn 3**

"My turn! I draw!" Ronald drew his card. "I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance!" a robotic looking Spartan warrior, with a spear and shield appeared on the Field.

 **Heroic Challenger - Double Lance: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 900

"Double Lance's effect! When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another Double Lance from my Hand or Graveyard!" a dark portal appeared, as there was a second Double Lance in the Graveyard. "And now using the two Level 4 Double Lances, I build the Overlay Network!" the two identical monsters turned into orange beams of energy, shot into the air, and then down into the galaxy that appeared before Ronald.

"Xyz Summon! Heroic Champion - Dyrnwyn" the powerful bane of dragons appeared on the Field.

 **Heroic Champion - Dyrnwyn: Rank: 4, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 2000 **, OLU's: 2**

"Then I activate the Spell, Heroic Chance!" the card appeared, "I target Assault Halberd, and double its ATK for the rest of the turn, but it cannot attack you directly." Assault Halberd gave a roar cry as it powered up. Assault Halberd's ATK: **1800x2 = 3600**.

"Then I activate Dyrnwyn's effect! By using an Overlay Unit..." one of Dyrnwyn's unit was absorbed into its sword. Dyrnwyn's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1** , "I can half the ATK of one of your monsters, which will be Fortress..." Fortress's ATK: **2500 = 1250**. "Then Dyrnwyn gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn!" Dyrnwyn's ATK: **2200 + 1000 = 3200**.

"Battle! Dyrnwyn attacks Fortress!" Dyrnwyn gave a roar as it unsheathed its other blade, and charged, dragging the blades across the ground, Maxwell did nothing to stop this. With Fortress than being crushed by the Champion's sword. Maxwell's LP: **4000 - 1950 = 2050**. Fortress was then destroyed.

"Armored Unit's effect! When a Machina monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Machine-Type monster from my Deck, whose Attribute is the same, but with less ATK!" a card was ejected from his Deck.

I Summon Machina Target! a small metal bullseye target with four legs appeared on the Field.

 **Machina Target: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 1000 **/1600**

"And then Machina Megaform's effect activates from the Graveyard! When a face-up Machina Fortress in sent to the Graveyard, I can banish that monster, and Special Summon Megaform!" Fortress appeared on the Field... but then shot into the air, and began to unfold, transforming. As it changed, Ronald grew shocked at its size, when the monster landed, it shook the earth as a towering Mecha robot appeared on the Field in Attack.

 **Machina Megaform: Level: 8, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1500

"Assault Halberd! Attack Megaform!" he suddenly yelled out, Assault Halberd, nodded, and headed straight for Megaform.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Limit Removal!" Maxwell activated his Set card, "The ATK of all Machine-Type monsters I currently control is doubled!" Megaform, Sniper and Target began to spark with extra energy. Megaform's ATK: **2600x2 = 5200** , Sniper's ATK: **1800x2 = 3600**. Target's ATK: **1000x2 = 2000**. "Oh no! Now Ronald is in trouble!" Yuzu cried out, at this Maxwell ran for an Action nearby.

"I activate the Action Spell, Big Escape!-" Ronald said using his Action Card. "Wrong!" Maxwell snapped out, grabbing an Action Card. "I now activate the Action Spell, No Action! Your Action Card is negated!" Ronald's card was instantly negated and destroyed.

"The battle continues!" Maxwell said, Megaform reared back its metal fist, and before Halberd could swipe, it was instantly knocked away by Megaform's hand, and sent crashing into the ground near Ronald, causing a crater as it was destroyed and a shockwave that knocked him off his feet. **3300 - 1600 = 1700**. (Ronald)

"Crap that hurt..." Ronald groaned getting to his feet, and glared at Maxwell, "Since Assault Halberd was destroyed, I can draw 1 card due to Supply Squad's effect." he drew a card. "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." 2 face-downs appeared on his Field and faded.

"And since you activated Limit Removal, your Machina-Types affected by it are now destroy-" he began, but "Target's effect!" Maxwell cut him off, "Should Machina monsters be destroyed by a card effect, I can tribute this card instead..." Target burst into particles, making Megaform and Sniper stop gaining power. **5200 = 2600** (Megaform), **3600 = 1800**. (Sniper)

Ronald was shocked to see that they survived, but shook himself out of it, "Dyrnwyn's ATK also returns to normal..." **3200 = 2200**. (Dyrnwyn)

Ronald's Hand x 0

 **Turn 4**

"This could be bad..." Yuzu said, "Don't worry Yuzu, Ronald has got some defences on him, so he'll be fine..." Azara said calmly, trying to cheer her friend up. "Still, anyone wondering why he's freezing up sometimes?" Andy added, having notice that.

"My turn!" Maxwell drew his card, he flipped it over, and grinned, "Perfect!" he muttered. "I activate the Spell, Soul Charge!" he activated his card, "I can now Special Summon as many monster as I want from my Graveyard!" Defender and Soldier appeared from the Graveyard. "But then I take 500 damage per monster Summoned this way..." he said. **2050 - 1000 = 1050**. (Maxwell)

Soldier was green robot with a blade for an arm, and Defender was a stot robot with mounted rocket launchers on its shoulders. Both were Summoned in ATK.

 **Machina Soldier: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1500

 **Machina Defender: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 1800

" _3 Level 4 monsters... An Xyz Summon perhaps_?" Ronald thought, "And then I Normal Summon Commander Covington!" a small red army robot appeared with a salute.

 **Commander Covington: Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 600

" ***Gasp!*** " Azara gasped out in shock at seeing that card, "What's wrong!?" Yuzu asked confused, "Ronald is in trouble! I think I know what's going to happen next..." Azara whispered out staring at the monster.

"Covington's effect!" Solder, Defender and Sniper all glowed, and jumped into the air, "By sending Solder, Defender and Sniper to the Graveyard, I can now Special Summon a mighty monster from my Hand or Deck!" Defender's feet and head detached themselves from its body and its launcher unfolded and turned to the side. Then Soldier's head also detached itself, and then it body folded some parts and it split across and setting onto the back of its hips.

Sniper's head went down, its legs then folded behind its back neatly.

Soldier and Defender as they were right now, then connected themselves onto Sniper, with Soldier's head becoming Sniper's new head, then Defender's launcher then placed themselves at the top becoming some shoulder armour, Soldier's body from the bottom slid up Sniper's body and clicked into, then Defender's head appeared at the pelvis area and turned upside down and attached itself on, its feet then connected at the bottom of Soldier's body, making a pair of giant legs..

As this happened, Ronald became shocked at what the monster was becoming. " _It-It-It can't be..._ " he thought, becoming afraid now. A card was then ejected from Maxwell's Deck. "Appear! The mightiest of all Machina monsters! Machina Force!" Maxwell yelled slamming the card onto his blade.

At this, the combined robot fell to the ground and landed with a crashed, it then stood at to its full height, which towered over Megaform somehow. It was a combination of Defender, Soldier and Sniper, but looked more menacing with its height.

 **Machina Force: Level: 10, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 4600/** 4100

"Oh my god! That thing is huge!" Andy yelled in shock.

Down in the Field, Ronald had frozen up completely, as in its place, all he could see as monster, even taller than Force. " _A-A-Ancient Gear... Chaos Giant!_ "

"Time to end this!" Maxwell yelled, "Battle! Machina Force will attack your Dyrnwyn!" the huge mechanical beast took aim, to Ronald Chaos Giant took aim and charged its fires right arm, which acted as a cannon.

"Ronald! Ronald!" a voice screamed out to him, and quickly turned and saw, " _Ruri!_ " he thought as he saw her, helping up downed civilians, Shun had shown him a picture of her, when he asked what she looked like, and boy was he shocked that she looked like Yuzu. "You've got to do something!" she said, this however was Yuzu from the real world saying.

This made Ronald snap out of it, and glare at the Chaos Giant, "I activate the Trap, Heroic Boost!" Ronald yelled out, one of his face-downs flipped up, showing an image of a Heroic monster, a huge aura enveloping it.

"When a Heroic monster is attacked, I can make it gain 1000 ATK during that battle!" he yelled out, as though for his life. **2200 + 1000 =** **3200**. (Dyrnwyn) "Not only that but Dyrnwyn, under Boost's effect, cannot be destroyed in the battle." he added.

"But you still take damage!" Maxwell, who had been replaced with a Duelist from Fusion said/sneered. Force/Chaos Giant fired its blast, with Dyrnwyn raising its blades to counter the attack, sadly it was pushed back, and was knocked over, landing near Ronald and sending him tumbling back a few feet. **1700 - 1400 = 300**. (Ronald)

"Ronald!" Yuzu yelled to him, Azara and Andy grew worried for the Xyz Duelist, who was slowly getting to his feet, now scuffed up by the tumble. "Now that... the battle is over, Dyrnwyn's ATK returns to normal, but then loses 500 ATK due to Boost's earlier effect. **3200 = 2200 - 500 = 1700**. (Dyrnwyn) "Good! Makes it better for me now! Megaform attacks Dyrnwyn now!" Megaform armed it cannon and charged its attack. He then ran off to the side.

"I activate my other Trap, Trap Reset!" Ronald's other face-down flipped up, showing a bear trap, which had been triggered, being carefully reset for next time. "This card can be activated during the turn I activated a Trap, I now banish 2 cards from my Graveyard..." he banished Assault Halberd and Heroic Advance. "This lets me Set the Trap that I activated, and use it again!" Heroic Boost appeared back on the Field, and then activated.

"Dyrnwyn gains 1000 ATK now!" **1700 + 1000 = 2700**. (Dyrnwyn) "Either way, Dyrnwyn will fall!" Maxwell retorted as Megaform fired its attack, at that moment, Maxwell snatched an Action Card from the ground, "Perfect! I activate the Action Spell, Battle Break!" he yelled out as the card appeared. "After the battle, if your monster wasn't destroyed in that battle, it is destroyed! Regardless of card effects!" he said.

Megaform's attack sailed over to Dyrnwyn, who once again tried to block the attack, only for that attempt to failure, vaporising the monster. **300 - 200 = 100**. (Ronald) "Oh no! Commander Covington is still on the Field!" Andy said looking at said monster. He then drew a card due to Supply Squad's effect.

"Correct! Finish it Covington! Attack him directly!" Covington took off for a run, "I activate Boost's other effect!..." Ronald groaned out. "By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Heroic monster that was destroyed by battle during any turn of the Duel!" He Summoned Assault Halberd. "Cancel that attack Covington..." Covington came to a halt, and then promptly returned to Maxwell's side.

"You got lucky there Ronald, but I think that luck of yours has run out, I end my turn!" he said, smiling to himself. "With it ending, Boost's effect now banishes the Summoned monster at the end of the turn, or if it lefted the Field..." Ronald said, as Assault Halberd was then banished.

Maxwell's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Well, I think this is over..." Andy said sombrely, "Oh can you say that!" Yuzu yelled at him, "Face it Yuzu, even Yuya couldn't out play this situation..." he said, and stared at Machina Force, "With 4600 ATK, Force is unstoppable, meanwhile Ronald only has one card in his Hand, sure it may help but, with out a monster, it's useless..." he said, and Yuzu couldn't help but agree on that.

"Do you seriously think you can overpower Machina Force?!" Maxwell shouted as Ronald was about to draw his card. "Face it, you've lost! No surrender!" at that, Ronald was reminded completely of the scenario that played out nearly like this one. "Surrender..." he muttered, "Oh I'll Surrender..." he muttered again. Making Maxwell smile, the girls and Andy frowned.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he suddenly screamed out, shocking everyone watching, "MY TURN! I DRAW!" he quickly yanked the card out of his Duel Disk, sending dust flying. "Perfect!" he growled out, looking at the card. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!" he yelled to Maxwell, or in his mind, the soldier.

"I activate the Spell, Rank Up Magic - Heroic Force!" he yelled slamming the card into his Duel Disk. "Rank Up Magic!" Azara gasped out, the other two were shocked, having seen Ronald use that card before.

"Upon activate this card, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard, a Heroic Xyz Monster by negating its effects!" he Summoned Dyrnwyn from his Graveyard, "And now, Heroic Force's effect allows me to Xyz Summon a Heroic Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck, whose Rank is 1 higher than Dyrnwyn!" At this, Maxwell stepped back, due to the anger he could hear in Ronald's voice.

"With the Rank 4 Dyrnwyn, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Dyrnwyn, turned into purple energy, and shot into the air, heading into the centre of a gathering thunder cloud. " _Powerful champion, take aim with your spear, and go straight for the heart!_ " he chanted as the new monster took form, his Extra Deck compartment opened, with him grabbing the card that was ejected from it.

"GO! RANK UP XYZ EVOLUTION!" he slammed the card over Dyrnwyn's card, causing lighting to rain down from the storm! "Rank 5! Heroic Champion - Trishula!" When the lighting was gone, standing in its place was a huge metal knight, like Dyrnwyn, only this was stood a foot taller than it. It's armour was mostly white, with bits of black framing it. It had two shoulder pads, that were squared and towered. It's arm braces were similar, as well as its leg armour. Around its hips at the back was some kind of battle skirt, that framed the back and the sides of the legs. Around its chest was the Heroic crest that was on a shoulder belt. And carried in its right arm, standing as tall as the monster was a spear, the tip was arrow tipped, but formed as a three prong trident.

 **Heroic Champion - Trishula: Rank: 5, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 2100 **, OLU's: 1**

"I-I-I can't believe it... Ronald can Rank Up his monsters..." Andy said stunned. "S-S-So what if you got a monster out, it still pale in comparsion to the might of Machina Force! Hell its not even stronger than Megaform..." Maxwell said, although there were hints of fear in his voice.

"Trishula's effect! When Xyz Summoned using an Heroic Xyz Monster, all monsters you currently control have their effects negated! And lose ATK equal to the original ATK of that Xyz Monster!" Ronald growled out as lightning striked the spear, making the energy to channel through out the weapon, Trishula raised the spear gently, before slamming it in the ground, making the energy travel into the ground, and towards Maxwell's monsters, making them malfunction due to their robotic nature.

"Dyrnwyn's ATK is 2200!, meaning all your monsters lose that much!" **4600 - 2200 = 2400**. (Force) **2900 - 2200 = 500**. (Megaform) **1000 - 2200 = 0**. (Covington) "And then I equip Trishula with the Equip Spell, Heroic Empowerment!" Trishula's spear glowed, before changing shaped, in its place was a crimson demonic spear.

"Time to end this devastation that you've caused! BATTLE! HEROIC CHAMPION - TRISHULA! ATTACK THAT CHAOS GIANT!" Ronald yelled out, causing confusion for everyone.

Trishula however, knew what its master meant, raised its spear like an Olympic Athlete, over its shoulder and took aim at Force, "So what! That's not going to do anything! I'll survive this! Then I'll have Megaform destroy Trishula, and take that 100 LP you have left-" Maxwell began, "WRONG! I activate Trishula's effect!" Trishula's only Overlay Unit was absorbed into its spear, causing it to spark with energy again. Trishula's OLU's: **1 - 1 = 0**.

"By using an Overlay Unit, when Trishula attacks your monster, it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster it battles!" he explained, shocking his opponent. "Did- Did you say original ATK!" Maxwell yelped out. Trishula's ATK: **2800 + 4600 = 7400**. "NOW FOR YOU AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SCUM BAGS, PERISH!" Ronald yelled out.

"HOLY WRATH'S STRIKE!" Trishula roared, and threw the spear at supersonic speeds, tearing apart the earth below as the spear soared across the land, heading right for Force. At this Maxwell began to run for an Action Card, "DON'T BOTHER! EMPOWERMENT'S EFFECT ENSURES THAT WHEN IT FIRST BATTLES, YOU CANNOT ACTIVATE CARD EFFECTS!" Ronald bellowed out.

At this, Maxwell tripped over, just as Machina Force was run troughed by Trishula's spear, leaving a huge hole in its chest, a moment later, after the spear landed behind the wrecked monster, Force exploded, sending Maxwell tumbling from the ground. **1050 - 5000 = 0**. (Maxwell)

Ronald: **WINS**

Maxwell: **LOSES**

With the Duel over, Ronald began to hyperventilate. " _Finally... Now to card the bastar-_ " "RONALD!" Ronald's thoughts were interrupted by Yuzu/Ruri's yell, snapping him out of it. "Wha-" he said, looking around him, no longer seeing the destroyed Heartland City, no more screaming, no more fire, and no more laughter from the enemy.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked running over to him, as were Azara, Andy and Ruby, with Andy carrying Ronald's back pack. "What was that about!? I never see you Duel like that." Andy said smiling, clearly missing the vibe that was coming from Ronald. "Are you alright?" Azara asked concerned.

"You won the Duel, but you sort of..." she looked to side, showing Maxwell still on the floor, Commander Yeager running over to him. "Oh..." Ronald realised what had happened, a memory relapse. "Ronald?" Yuzu asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away, "Yeah... I'm fine..." he muttered. He then walked over to Andy, "Thanks for holding my back pack." Now sensing the vibe, Andy carefully gave him the back pack.

He then began to make his way out of the building, "Thanks for coming to support me... I hope you learned about Ranking Up your Xyz Monsters..." he mumbled, just loud enough for the three to hear him, and with that, he lefted, leaving them.

"What do you think was that about?" Andy said, "And did you hear what he said? Something about 'Chaos Giant'..." Azara said, "Just what happened to him, to cause that anger..." Yuzu said, clutching her bracelet for comfort...

End of Chapter 22

* * *

 **Yes... I've made Yuzu and Yuya adopted... Just because I felt like it, plus if any of this were real, surely she would have questions about her mother, so this way she won't question her existence that much, Yuya not so much, seeing that he had both Yuko and Yusho, but seeing that he looks nothing like them... I also made him adopted. Plus it gives him something to relate with the other counterparts as I made them all orphans. Rin, Yugo, Serena and Yuri were just never adopted, the first two for obvious reasons... Yuri and Serena due to bad behaviour on their part.**

 **OC Cards**

 **(Andy) (Sweet brisk)**

 **Shein's Shadow Training**

 **Continious Spell**

Each time a "Six Samurai" or "Shein" Effect monster is Summoned: Place a Bushido Counter on those Summoned monster(s). Once per turn, you can remove any number of Bushido Counters from your Field to activate the following effects:

2: "Six Samurai" or "Shein" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once each. (This is a Quick Effect)

4: Target 1 monster you control: It gains 300 ATK for each "Six Samurai" or "Shein" you control.

6: Target cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Six Samurai" or "Shein" monsters you control: Send them to the Graveyard. But only 1 monster you control can declare an attack this turn.

 **Shien's Hazy Mirage**

 **Normal Trap**

When a "Six Samurai" or "Shein" Effect monster is attacked by an opponent's monster: That opponent's monsters that lose 400 ATK for every Bushido Counter currently on your Field until the end of the turn, also, you must have a minimum of 3 Bushido Counters on the Field to activate and resolve this effect. During the end of the turn this card was activated and sent to the Graveyard; if a "Six Samurai" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon from your Graveyard "Six Samurai" monsters with different names up to the number of destroyed "Six Samurai" monsters, then banish this card.

 **(Ronald) (the 3 tailed fox)**

 **Heroic Boost**

 **Normal Trap**

When an "Heroic" monster is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of that battle, also it cannot be destroyed in that battle, but it then it loses 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Special Summon a "Heroic" monster that was destroyed by battle during any turn, but banish it at the end of the turn or when it leaves the Field. (This effect is a Quick Effect)

 **Trap Reset**

 **Normal Trap**

During the turn you activated a Trap card: Activate this card: Banish 2 cards in your Graveyard: Set that Trap that you activated back into your Spell & Trap Zone, you can activate that Trap a second time this turn.

 **Heroic Empowerment**

 **Equip Spell**

Equip this card only onto a "Heroic" monster. When that monster declares an attack: Your opponent cannot activate card effects during that battle only, this effect applies to when the equipped monster declares it first attack. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK, and can declare a second attack during that battle phase.

 **Rank Up Magic - Heroic Force**

 **Normal Spell**

Upon activating this card: You can immediately activate this effect: If you control no monsters: Target 1 "Heroic" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, Negate its effects, then Special Summon it. Target 1 Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you control: Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 "Heroic" Xyz Monster whose Rank is 1 higher than the targeted monster's Rank. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon) Xyz Material attached to the target are attached to the Special Summoned monster.

 **Heroic Champion - Trishula**

 **Rank: 5, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2800/2100**

2 Level 5 or more "Heroic" monsters

This card gains an additional attack for every Xyz Material attached to it. Once per turn, activate 1 of the following effects: 1) Target 1 monster whose ATK is lower than this card's original ATK: Destroy it, but this card cannot declare an attack this turn if you do.. 2) when this card attacks a monster: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster this card is battling until the end of that battle. If this card is Xyz Summoned using a "Heroic" Xyz Monster as Xyz Material: All monsters that your opponent currently control have their effects negated until the end of the turn, also they lose ATK equal to the original ATK of the Xyz Monster attached to this card.

 **(Maxwell)**

 **Machina Target**

 **Level: 4, Machine, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1000/1600**

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Should "Machina" monsters destroyed by a card effect: Tribute this card, those monsters are not destroyed by that effect.

 **(Action Cards)**

 **Bite Back**

 **Action Trap**

Should a monster you control be destroyed by battle by an opponent's monster: destroy 1 card your opponent control, except the attacking monster, then deal damage to your opponent equal to half the damage you took from that battle.

 **Battle Break**

 **Action Spell**

Should your monster not destroy the monster it battles in that battle: That monster is destroyed after that battle, regardless of card effects.

 **Rinse Off**

 **Action Spell**

Target 1 face-up card on the Field, it's effects are negated until it leaves the Field or remained face-up.

 **Disapperance**

 **Action Spell**

Target 2 monsters on either side of the Field (One you control and one your opponent controls), return them to the player's Hands for the rest of the turn.

 **Piercing Shot**

 **Action Spell**

When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster in DEF: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.


	23. The Wrath of Kelly Kage

"Speaking"

 ***Noise***

" _Thoughts or Monsters speaking/Summoning chants and etc."_

* * *

 **LDS (some time after Ronald's Duel)**

Standing within one of the state of the art training room that was housed within the LDS Building was Reiji, Duel Disk armed and four cards in his hand, the other were in his other hand, which were D/D Savant Galilei and Kepler, which he was about to play.

"Using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, I now set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two cards in their respective Pendulum Zones, the rainbow coloured letter formed PENDULUM on his blade.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (10)**

The two Savant monsters then appeared in two glowing blue pillars of light, then stopped at the certain height, with a 1 and 10 appearing beneath them. "With this, I can now simultaneously summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9 all at once!" Reiji yelled out, watching carefully for anything out of the ordinary. " _Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that renders the darkness!_ "

The two monster's mechanical body began to shift, gaining energy. "Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!" he yelled, causing a rift to open between the pillars, a purple light pouring out of it.

"The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" one by one, three identical monster, formed out of huge dark crystal appeared and descended out of the rift, floating side by side, their power pouring out.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon: Level: 8, Fiend, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3000/** 1000 **, PS: 4 (x3)**

As Reiji stared at the Summoned monster, the research team above were watching the equipment for the test. "Pendulum Summon confirmed!" one of the researcher exclaimed, "Summoning energy levels are stable!" another shouted out.

"Good!" the head researcher said, Nakajima standing to his side, watching his boss from above. "If it can stabilize at this stage..." they continued.

Below back with Reiji, a hologram appeared before him, his opponent for this test, Odd-Eye Pendulum Dragon appearing behind the Yuya hologram. "Yuya Sakaki..." Reiji whispered, about to play the last card in his hand, which was the very same during the last turn of his Duel with- "President!" he immediately stopped at the head researchers voice, glancing up at him.

"We've cleared today's benchmarks! Our experiment this time was a success!" they declared, at this he sighed, somewhat relieved that it was a success, but also in disappointment...

* * *

"Congratulations, sir." Nakajima said to the president, the two now back in Reiji's office. "We are now one step closer to creating our own Pendulum Cards." he continued, Reiji didn't react, "But they are still incomplete." Reiji remarked, pressing a remote and changing the screen behind Nakajima to show stats on their Pendulum Cards, and then the one Yuya used.

"Compared to the original Pendulum Cards Yuya Sakaki possesses, there is a far gap between their activation energy output. Kaiba Corps own version is just slightly more ahead of us." he explained.

"As they are now, they're far from being usable in the tournament." he added, then adjusted his glasses, "Yes sir, my apologies!" Nakajima quickly said, not realising his mistake in not knowing this.

"I will make sure the research department resolves this quickly! We'll do whatever it takes to make them usable before the tournament! We don't want to rely on Kaiba Corp for theirs." he said.

"That's the deadline..." Reiji swirled his chair around, stood up and snapped his fingers, opening the blinds instantly, gazing out at the view of the city, "We cannot underestimate our competitors in the Miami City ARC Championships... No matter where our opponent may come from." he said, then looked back at his assistant.

"Any word from Apollo?" he asked, hoping for some good news. "No sir, I believe that Apollo is ignoring your request, shall I have someone go collect him?" Nakajima explained and asked.

"No... Let him be for now, that request was to see if he still had any interest working for us, which I believe he no longer has..." Reiji said.

"Very well, sir, would you like to know about Yuya's progress?" he then asked, "Go on..." Reiji requested, "It would appeared that Yuya Sakaki has won his second match..." Reiji smiled at hearing this. ""And it would appeared that something occurred during his Pendulum Summon" this caught his attention, "Which was what exactly?" Reiji asked.

"Yuya Pendulum Summoned a Gemini Monster, and then Gemini Summoned it, the Summoning energy from that was somewhat higher than his usual Pendulum Energy readings..." he explained.

" _So Yuya can now Gemini Summon, interesting..._ " Reiji thought, " _But its not what I believe to be possible..._ " he then thought to the test, he was so close to finding out if what he thought was possible...

* * *

 **You Show Duel School,** **The next day... (13:01 PM)**

"Hmm..." Yuya hummed to himself, sitting on the floor of the arena, deep in thought. "What's Big Bro Yuya doing? He's been like that for a while." Ayu asked, staring at Yuya from the viewing section. Futoshi and Tatsuya were with her as usual.

"Yeah, he seemed so happy to have won yesterday, talking about that he only needed two more wins to qualify for the tournament..." Tatsuya said, "Maybe his brain shivered out from all those quizzes?" Futoshi guessed.

"I think he's trying to figure out away to evolve the Pendulum Summon." the three kids looked back to see Matthew approaching them, "Hey Big Bro Matthew!" Ayu said with a wave, which he nodded back to.

"What do you mean 'evolve the Pendulum Summon'?" Tatsuya asked, "Simple, do you remember yesterday, when Yuya Gemini Summoned that new monster of his?" he asked, "Yeah, it was called Noble Gatekeeper, right?" Ayu said, "Correct, and since he did that, he must realise there could be more to the Pendulum Summon as it is." Matthew said. " _And I know what exactly that is..._ " he thought looking at Yuya, " _I just Yuya can figure it out before Reiji can..._ " he added

* * *

What Yuya was actually thinking...

* * *

 **Flashback, yesterday, 9:30 PM**

" _Allow me to congratulate you again on your second victory, Yuya my boy!_ " Nico Smiley said over a video call, "Thanks." Yuya said but frowned, "But... You don't seem very happy even when you're saying congratulations..." he added.

" _Oh, I'm happy!_ " Nico said, waving his hands about, " _You learned proper hospitality from the Cooking Duel. And then you learned that Duels are a communication tool from the Quiz Duel..._ " he added " _And managed to rack up successful wins!_ " he exclaimed.

" _I think its safe to say that my project of getting you my boy into the Junior Youth Division for the tournament is coming along nicely._ " he said.

"So then why aren't you more excited about it then, you don't seem to have that usual flare from before..." Yuya noted, leaning on his arms, " _Who said that was my job?_ " Nico remarked, "Huh? Are you saying that's my job?" Yuya said, " _Correct! Entertaining people come first for the Pros!_ " Nico said back.

" _If you're aiming to become a Pro Duelist, then you have to surprise and steal the hearts of your audience! All the while earning a raucous applause!_ " he threw his arms out. " _As you are right now, you're only within my expectations._ " he finished, "Only within your expectations..." Yuya repeated, " _Yes, being able to surpass your audience's imagination is the mark of a Pro!_ " Nico said...

* * *

 **Flashback over.**

" _I hope that in the next duel you'll allow me to experience the same!_ " Nico's last words repeated themselves in his head. His expression however seemed to worsen, as he tried to think of sometime to no one would expect...

...

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled out, falling backwards and started to stare up at the cage and into the cloudy sky above. "Being able to surpass their imagination is the mark of a Pro, huh?" he muttered, "That is true..." he added, "When dad first took to the skies during his Action Duels, they often said the crowd had their hearts stolen too..." he mumbled on, but then something his mind hit him...

* * *

"Of course I am aware of your father..." Reiji said, "As the pioneer who lead the way to creating our Action Duel. I respect him from the bottom of my heart..." he finished...

* * *

"Reiji Akaba..." Yuya muttered, "He surprised me too..." he remembered how that one guy could Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon during the same Duel. "Using Fusion, Synchro and Xyz one after another..." He then remembered how he too could Pendulum Summon like him. "No that's not it... That was a surprise, but it wouldn't surpass the audience's imagination..." he said...

* * *

"Amazing! I never realised that Pendulum Summoning was this complexed, and how much it offers to Dueling!" Reiji said, "What do you mean? Wait... are you talking about Pendulum supporting the others?!" Yuya said...

* * *

Yuya took off his pendant and held it above him, letting it swing about, " _Is it even possible for the Pendulum Summon to support the other summoning methods?_ " he questioned, "It seemed to have worked with Noble Gatekeeper yesterday..." he then thought back onto that moment...

* * *

"Huh?" Yuya looked at the card he just drew, which was Noble Gatekeeper, his pendant glowed, causing a reaction in the card, and transforming it into a Gemini Pendulum Monster...

* * *

" _You seemed to have a hand in recreating my cards... But why?_ " he watching the pendant swing side to side, " _Why do you have these powers, and why did they come out when I was in a bide? Is that it, you only respond to my hour of need?_ " the Pedant didn't respond, not that he expected it. " _More importantly, where did you even come from? I've had you from the day I was left on the door of the orphanage I used to life at. Are you a family heirloom from my birth family?_ " He then frowned at this thought.

" _Why... Why did they give me up?_ " he thought sadly, " _Even though my live turned out great, I wish I knew my actual parents..._ " he muttered. "Hey Yuya!" "Huh?" Yuya sat up and turned to see Matthew walking in. "Matthew, good morning!" Yuya said.

"I think you mean afternoon, it's 1:10." Matthew said back, shocking Yuya with this news, "How long have you been in here for?" he asked, this made Yuya look sheepish, "Since 8:30..." he muttered, a bit embarrassed.

"Something troubling you?" Matthew asked, "Yeah, its about the Pendulum Summon-" "You talking about it supporting other summoning methods?" Matthew interrupted him.

"Yeah..." Yuya rubbed his neck, "What do you think? Is that even possible?" he asked, making Matthew think for a moment, "No idea..." Yuya deflated at this answer, with how smart Matthew was, he thought he would know. "All I can say is that its up to you to find the answer you seek Yuya." he said, confusing the younger man. "That's not helpful!" Yuya exclaimed annoyed.

"Hmm, maybe the principal will know something." Matthew added, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him..." Yuya said, the then walked out of the arena, and went to go find Shuzo...

* * *

"384! 385! 386!" Shuzo yelled out, drawing cards from a massive deck, which seemed to continuously refill itself, "387!" at this. Yuya and Matthew ran into the room, "I don't understand!" Yuya shouted, "388!" Shuzo continued. "I don't understand what I should do, principal!" he shouted out, "389! 390! 391"

"What do I do so that I can see it!" Yuya asked again, not getting a response. "I don't think he's listening Yuya." Matthew said, "392!" at this Yuya got frustrated. "How do I go further!" Yuya yelled out. "393!"

Yuya was about to give and up, but- "The road is long!" Shuzo finally said, "But don't give up!" he continued to draw cards. "You have to take it one step at a time!Press forward step after step!" the two seemed to listen. "You have to go onwards!" he yelled out.

"But if I don't know what path to follow, I can't go forward!" Yuya said back, "What should I do to see what path I should take?!" he asked, "I can't see it either! Not at all!" Shuzo yelled shocking the two, "Not what I was expecting..." Matthew muttered to himself. "Even though we've come this far together..." Shuzo started.

"RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T SEE MY DAUGHTER'S HEART AT ALL!" he screamed out, tears in his eyes, "I think we're having two different conversations..." Matthew noted to Yuya.

"Well, Yuzu hasn't been coming to You Show for a few days..." Yuya noted, "Oh yeah, that's because she's-" Yuya began but Matthew cut him off with a hand over his mouth, "Shh! That's a secret from her father." Matthew whispered to him, making him nod at this.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's doing right now..." Yuya said out loud as Shuzo cried out to the sky...

* * *

 **Maiami City Theatre**...

"With this, my turn is complete!" a man, dress up as an Kabuki actor said, clearly having a Duel, his opponent, Sora Shiunin. Watching from the crowd was Yuzu, Azara, Oliver, Nigel and Andy.

"It is youuuuuur turn, face meeeee!" the man yelled dramatically. "Cool, so cool! That was really interesting!" Sora said excitedly, "You may just give Yuya's entertainment Dueling a run for its money!" he added.

"Hey! Stop messing around and draw already!" Yuzu shouted to him from the crowd. "You're going end it this turn!" she added, "Fine fine..." he said, he then drew his card, which was Edge Imp Scissors, "Alright, Edge Imp Scissors!" he said, Yuzu perked at this.

"So far, I've shown you all my cards in my Deck, so you know what's in my Hand, right?" he asked, "What should I do next?" he asked, "It's obvious! You use that Polymerization that is already in your Hand, and fuse together Edge Imp Scissors and Fluffal Bear and Fusion Summon Frightfur Bear!" she answered, the other four around her smiled, glad to know she was learning well.

"Correct!" Sora shouted, and then a few moments later, Frightfur Bear appeared, and proceeded to punch the actor's light and LP out. "Such a splendid... view..." the actor groaned out, sliding down the wall he was knocked into...

With the Duel over, the curtains began to close as the crowd clapped and applauded Sora's victory. "You did good Sora!" Azara cheered out, then turned to Yuzu, who was smiling to herself, "So did you Yuzu, I think it's safe to say you've got Fusion Summoning down!" she added.

"Well of course she has, she's learning from the best there is!" Sora gloated, making Oliver, Nigel and Andy roll their eyes at him for this.

"It became a lot easier when I just focused, I won't think of unnecessary things anymore, I need to master all the Summoning Methods for the Junior Youth Division! And beat Masumi Koutsu!" Yuzu said, picturing the Gem-Knight user.

"Well since your Fusion Summoning training is practically over with, do you want to start on Synchro Summoning?" Azara asked, looking to Nigel, who awaited Yuzu's answer, who looked at Nigel with confidence. "I'm ready!" she said to him, who nodded back...

* * *

 **LDS...**

"Hey Masumi, you going out on another search today?" Yaiba asked, as he and Hokuto stood in front of Masumi, "Of course, I have to find that black-masked man and ask him about Professor Marco." she answered.

"But is that guy really the culprit?" Yaiba asked, "He's got a point, you haven't actually seen him Xyz Summon, right?" Hokuto added in, "And that's why I need to find and duel him! If he Xyz Summons that Dragon that he used against Sawatari, then I'll know its him!" she said, she then took off without another word.

"Man she sure is stubborn..." Yaiba said, "Don't let her catch you saying that, or she'll send you flying." Hokuto said.

"But she is right, though. If we don't find the culprit fast, the situation will just get worse." Yaiba said, "Yeah, in fact, rumor has it, that even the Elite members of LDS are being taken out, never to be seen again..." Hokuto said.

"Then if that's true, they might eventually show up in front of-" Yaiba began but noticed a huge shadow form over him, he looked up and became shocked to see the hulking giant that was- "Gong would like a word with you..." Gongenzka growled out. "Y-you wanna go?! You wanna face me again?!" Yaiba stuttered out, taking a stance with his wooden sword.

At this, Gongenzka got down onto his knees, somehow shaking the ground, and then bowed before Yaiba, "I, the man, Gong, have a request for a fellow man!" he said, confusing the two before him. "Wahuuuuuuuuh?!" Yaiba yelled out...

* * *

With Masumi, she had entered the crime scene of the last Elite Duelist were last seen, she hop over the 'keep out' tape, above her, where the large scratch marks were, which she didn't see at first, a chuck fell out from above, as a passing card drove by.

The chunk of stone hit the floor, alerting her to this, where she spotted the marks and gasped. " _That's... This is where the members of the top team were when they-_ " she thought, "Hey, what are you doing over there!" a voice shouted to her, she looked back, and then ran away from the source of the voice.

All while her head was filled with new thoughts, " _It can't be... Professor Marco was attacked by that kind of monster?_ " she thought...

* * *

 **Warehouse District...**

"If I were you, I would've ended that Duel a turn earlier!" Yuzu said, as she, and the lot from before walked over the bridge to the Warehouse District. "Your opponent's monster only had 1500 ATK, Instead of summoning Fluffal Bear, you could've summoned Fluffal Leo who has 1600, and with its effect giving it an additional 500 ATK, you would've won!" she said.

"I knew that, but that was also training for your Fusion Summoning, remember?" Sora said, a sucker in his mouth, "That and he can't control what he draws is a factor as well Yuzu." Andy said.

"Even without that, Yuzu basically has Fusion Summoning down, with all the practice she had with us." Oliver said, "Right, and all that's left is to polish of my skills!" she said. "And she can start during her training with Nigel with his Synchro Training!" Sora said, frowning at the thought of his student learning a lesser summoning method.

Nigel was ahead, listening in on the conversation, already beginning his plan for his student, until he spotted something ahead. " _Is that..._ " he thought narrowing his eyes.

"What do you say Nigel? You read-" Yuzu began but stopped when she also spotted what Nigel saw, which was, "Masumi? What are you doing here!?" she asked, but she didn't respond she just glared at the group.

"Do any of you even know what's going on within Miami City right now?" she asked them, "Are you referring to the attacks?" Nigel asked, "Correct, there's a mysterious Duelist going about assaulting people." she answered. Making Yuzu remember what Sawatari said o her before. "All the victims are connected to LDS." Masumi carried on.

"But none of them can say what actually happened..." she trailed off, "Because they've disappeared, isn't it?" Oliver asked serious, "Yes, and one of those victims was my Fusion Summoning Teacher, Professor Marco..." she said tearing up a bit.

"I want to avenge him, and the other members of LDS!" she declared, "So please... Tell me where I can find 'him'?" she asked, specifically Yuzu. "Him?" Yuzu repeated, confused, "You know, don't you?" Masumi asked, "Who is she talking about?" Andy whispered to Azara, suddenly Azara knew what she was on about.

"Your talking about the masked guy from before, right?" Azara asked, "Yes him! I know you lot know where he is!" Masumi clenched her, fist, "If I had caught him back then, none of these other incidents wouldn't have happened!" she glared up at the group. "It's all your fault, you let him get away!"

"Are you serious!? We had him surrounded back then! You came in and distracted us, and he just disappeared!" Oliver retorted angrily, something the lot were not used to seeing from the youngest triplet. "Plus, we honestly don't know anything..." Yuzu said.

"Don't lie to me!" Masumi yelled at her, "Professor Marco has disappeared..." she clenched her eyes, to avoid crying. "That kind and strong professor that taught me all that I know about Fusion Summoning..." she added.

" _I see, she has a small crush on her teacher..._ " Nigel thought, "He could be hurt wherever he is right now..." Masumi carried on, Nigel having missed some of her speech, "Just hurry up and tell me where he is!" she yelled out.

"I already told you, I don't know!" Yuzu yelled out, "Then why were you two with him during the first incident with Sawatari!?" Masumi asked frustrated.

"We weren't with him, we went to confront Sawatari, who was planning something against Yuya, and then he just appeared." Azara said to her, "Fine! If your going to feign ignorance, then..." her hands went to her Duel Disk. "Then as a Duelist, I'll force an answer out of you!" she declared, the group, minus Sora and Yuzu quickly armed their Duel Disks.

"Bring it on!" Andy said, "Seriously? Do you really think you can take on all four of us?" Oliver asked, "Guys guys..." the four looked to Sora. "Its only LDS Fusion Summoning, let Yuzu take her on, she can do it in a jiff!" Sora said, "Do you think so?" Yuzu asked, "Yeah, and besides, you've been saying for a while now that you've enough practice, and that all you need to do is polish of your skills in a real match." he added.

At this, the four lowered their Duel Disk at this, while Yuzu, a little unsure reached for her own. "Who's going to be taken out in a jiffy!? Did you already forget how bad she lost to me?" Masumi argued to them.

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now." Sora remarked, "Plus she's been mentoring under us, and has mastered Fusion Summoning!" Oliver said smirking, "And she knows that your LDS Fusion Summoning isn't a threat anymore." Andy added on. At this Masumi's glare hardened.

"Those words are an insult to Professor Marco, who taught me Fusion Summoning!" Masumi yelled out. She then glared at Sora, "I'll never forgive you! So first I'll beat some sense into you!" she said to him. "Huh? You want to Duel me?" he asked confused.

"I don't think you should do that, you'll just hurt your own ego." he said, "Shut up! LDS is the strongest!" she snapped back.

"So you're LDS!?" a voice from behind said, alerting the lot, Sora seemed to be more alert.

"Huh?" Oliver said, about to turn around, until he was ran into, knocking him over, "Oliver!" Azara shouted to him, just then the being that ran into him, also ran into Yuzu, knocking her over, and knocking her Deck across the floor. "Yuzu!" Azara cried to her as well, Andy went to help Oliver up, while she ran to Yuzu.

The being, who wore a purple trench coat, red scarf around his lower face and wore sunglasses, stood before Masumi. He then armed his strange looking Duel Disk. "If you're LDS, then I'll be your opponent!" the person declared.

The lot were shocked at seeing this complete stranger, Sora looked annoyed though at the sight on his Duel Disk, the Duelist took a step forward, making Masumi flinch and step back.

"Wait a minute!" Oliver said, getting up with Andy's help, "I've seen that Duel Disk before!" he said, "The masked Duelist from before wore the exact same model!" this made the lot look and see that he was right.

"Then that means, your.. the culprit of the repeated assault incidents?" Masumi said, the Duelist didn't respond to her question, "Now face me!" he said. just then, another person, this time from above appeared, "That's enough Shun!" they said landing before the Duelist, who was named Shun and grabbed their Duel Disk.

"Stop being so reckless!" he said to Shun.

"It's him!" Azara said, shocked.

"Yuto! What are you doing!?" Shun asked Yuto, "I told you before, this isn't our battlefield!" Yuto said, "They aren't our enemy!" he added, at this Shun shook him off, "But this is _MY_ battlefield!" Shun retorted, peeling his scarf down. "I have to do this to get Ruri back! If you're going to get in my way, I'll defeat you too!" he said.

Meanwhile Masumi was calling Yaiba and Hokuto, "I've found the culprit behind the assaults. Send backup, Yaiba, Hokuto!" she said into her Duel Disk.

"Wait! We don't know if he's the culprit yet!" Yuzu said, making Shun at her and became shocked.

"Ruri!" he said to her, making her step back, " _Ruri? Where have I heard that before?_ " Azara thought, trying to remember, "Is that really you, Ruri?" Shun asked taking his sunglasses off. "How did you get away from them Ruri? Why are you here in this-" he went to say, walking up to her, but out of nowhere Yuto gut punched him, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Ruri..." he breathed out, "That's not her Shun..." Yuto said as Shun collapse, in which he caught him, and then put him over his shoulders. "Contact LDS and send as many people as possible!" Masumi said to Hokuto over the phone system. " _On it, Yaiba is calling them right now!_ " Hokuto said back to her...

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuya, who was waiting outside a store while Matthew inside, got somethings, he was in thought. " _Even Yuzu is learning to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon from the gang, and here I am, doing nothing because I can't find my old cards..._ " he thought as Matthew approached him, slushy in hand.

" ***Slurp*** Figured anything out yet?" he asked taking a sip. "No! And I don't think that I-" Yuya yelled out, leaning backwards...

Unfortunately this was a bad idea as- ***POW*** His head collided with someone who was running by them, "Yuya, are you alright?" Matthew shouted to him. "Owww..." Yuya groaned out, getting up slowly.

"Don't jump like that!" the person who hit him shouted, this happened to be Hokuto, with Yaiba behind him. The two downed Duelist looked at one another, "Hey!" Yuya said pointing at Hokuto, "You're-! Hokuto pointed back at him. "Yuya Sakaki!" Yaiba finished, also pointing at Yuya.

"So you're not going to apologies, when it was you who ran into me!?" Yuya shouted at Hokuto. "Hey! Not my fault your not aware of your surroundings!" Hokuto argued back.

"Hey, that's enough Hokuto! Let's go!" Yaiba broke the argument up. "Whoa you two, what's the rush?" Matthew asked them, "We found the culprit behind the assault incidents!" Yaiba answered, shocking the two. "Really?! Where to?" Yuya asked, "At the Southern Warehouse District!" Yaiba answered.

"That's not far from here, let's go!" Matthew said, running off, "Right!" Yuya also took off after him. "Why does he care?" Yaiba asked, "Who cares, let's just go!" Hokuto said, and they too ran off after them...

* * *

Back with the other lot, Yuto noticed a certain card within the scattered ones that made up Yuzu's deck, which he then picked up, he looked back at the owner of said card and showed it, which was Polymerization. "This card doesn't suit you." he said, "Huh?" she said confused, as were the others of her group.

Well, that's a shame..." Sora said leaning against a crate, "I don't like hearing that about the gifts I give people..." he added, "Didn't I technically give her that card." Oliver muttered, no one heard him. "I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is, though." he said. He and Yuto then stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Cut it out Sora!" Yuzu got in between them, "And that means you too Masumi!" she looked to Masumi, "Masumi!" a voice to Masumi's left shouted to her, making her look to see Hokuto, Yaiba, Yuya and Matthew running up to them.

At this moment however, Yuzu's bracelet began to shine, shocking her and Yuto, who began to vanish in a light, when the shine was over, he and Shun were gone.

"So that's how he disappeared before, Yuzu's bracelet teleported him away..." Oliver said stunned, "And then Yuya shows up..." Azara frowns as the new group made their way up.

"Masumi!" "Where's the culprit?" Hokuto and Yaiba said in that order. "He's... gone..." she muttered, confusing them.

Yuya and Matthew ran over to their lot, with Matthew approaching Azara, "Don't tell me..." he began, she nodded sadly, "Yep, he's gone..." she said, "But, he wasn't alone." Andy said, "Yeah there was this other guy with him, went by the name of Shun apparently..." Oliver said, "And that Yuya's look alike is called Yuto.

Matthew began to process this new, "So not only does Yuya's look alike have a similar Dragon, but also a similar name? What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Yuya asked her, who was staring at her bracelet, "He disappeared again..." she said to herself, "'he'?" he said, "Wait, you don't mean the masked guy that attacked Sawatari, do you?" he asked. "And those guys kept saying I'm Ruri but also not Ruri..." she said, not even listening to him.

"What... What are you talking about?" he asked worried, "I don't even know what's going on anymore!" she said, covering her face, "Or why my bracelet shines and they disappear when you come near!" she added. "Yuzu..." he said, worried, he then glanced down at the floor, "Huh?" he saw the scattered card, and knelt down to pick them up.

Everyone just watched, unsure what was even happening anymore, too many questions, no answers for them. "Here." Yuya held Yuzu's Duel Disk and Deck for her, which she took.

The sound of van pulling up could be heard, "LDS is here!" Hokuto said, Masumi running off to met them, "The culprit was right here!" she yelled to them.

"I think things are a bit chaotic at the moment..." Matthew said to the group, "He's right, we should get out of here." Azara said, Sora began pushing Yuzu, "You should hurry too, Yuya!" he said, as the group walked after them. "Y-yeah!" he said, and walked after them.

"Hey Yuya!" Yaiba said as they passed them, "I heard that you need only two more wins to enter the Junior Youth Division." he said, "Yeah, that's right, but how do you know that?" Yuya asked.

"It's a thing going about LDS at the moment, anyway, good luck, although it may be impossible for you." he said, then ran off.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!? Why you-" Yuya ranted, but paused when he noticed his group had already gone, "Guys? Guys! Where did you-" he looked around, but then turned back to spot something on the floor, a card.

"Polymerization? Is this Yuzu's? I must have forgotten to pick it up for her." he said picking the card up, "Well, she's long gone for today, I guess I'll give it back to her, when I see her again." he pocketed the card, and ran off for home...

* * *

 **Xyz Hideout...**

Walking into the abandoned building was Ronald, still in a mood from his Duel yesterday. "Hmm Yuto and Shun aren't around." he looked around for any signs of his comrades.

"They must be out at the-" suddenly a bright pink light appeared before, him blinding him. "Gah! _What is this- wait, I've seen this light before!_ " he unshielded his eyes and looked at the light, just in time to see Yuto, carrying Shun on his shoulder appear, the first seemed confused at how he got here.

"Yuto!? When did- How did- What's going on!" Ronald said to him, "Ronald! How long have you been here?" Yuto said, putting Shun down against a crate box. "Just got here, Nevermind that, how did you do that?" he asked.

Yuto told him where he and Shun were before, and what the last thing Yuto saw before they came here. "Oh so that's how you escaped last time..." Ronald mumbled, now understanding how they got here.

"We ran into that Fusion Duelist that goes to the same school with you." Yuto said, Ronald narrowed his eyes at this, "Shame you couldn't get rid of the creep!" he muttered, "This isn't our battlefield Ronald, we shouldn't even be here." Yuto said calmly. "True, I'm only here to see if the professor has influenced this dimension, you two only came for find his son to get back Ruri..." Ronald said.

At the moment of her name, Shun's eyes opened wide, "Ruri!" he shouted standing up swiftly, he then rushed for the door, but Yuto quickly blocked him, "Out of the way Yuto, I need to find Ruri!" Shun growled out.

"That wasn't her Shun, that girl is called Yuzu." Yuto said, "Wait Shun thinks Yuzu is Ruri?" Ronald asked, this made Shun look back at him, "You knew Ruri was in this dimension! Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled at him.

"Hey, don't even think about it!" Ronald growled back, "One: I didn't even know you had a sister before coming here, so how could I've known who she was at the time. And Two: That wasn't Ruri, that was Yuzu that you saw, Yuzu Hiragi, she goes to the same Duel School I'm going to." he said.

"He's right, and there's another thing that makes me know that's not Ruri." Yuto said, "That girl is learning to Fusion Summon!" he said, shocking Shun at this, "No... No she wouldn't do that, my sister would never use Fusion!" Shun said defiantly. "Exactly, so that's not Ruri." Yuto countered.

At this Shun looked down, defeated, that small hope at reuniting with his little sister had slipped away. "I'm sorry..." Ronald said.

Suddenly the door that Ronald had shut was slammed wide open, alerting the three.

"Ah ha! Found you morons!" A female voice shouted, they shadow blocking her form, when she walked in she was revealed to be- "Kelly Kage!? What are you doing here!" Ronald asked shocked, and somewhat annoyed at the girl being here.

"It wasn't hard to find you, dolts! All I did was find Ronald over there and followed him back here, where he lead me right to you all!" she said smirking at them, "I thought I felt someone following me, but I was in a bad mood, I must have not noticed you." Ronald cursed to himself.

"Anyways, now that I've found you lot..." she armed her Duel Disk, "I'm taking you lot back with me to Xyz." she declared, "Not interested..." Shun said, and turned away and walked off.

"Of course you wouldn't want to go back, coward!" she spat at him, Shun halted at this, "What did you call me?" he asked quietly, "You heard me, coward!" she said again.

"We're not cowards Kelly..." Yuto said. "Ronald was sent here on an actual mission to find any signs of Fusion in this Dimension." Ronald nodded at this, "Yeah, Commander Ryo-" he began, "And me and Shun are here to get back his sister." Yuto cut him off.

"Oh Ruri, I remember her, lovely girl, shame she's gone now..." Kelly said, "But that doesn't matter to the Resistances now, ever since you lot disappeared, things have been harder for us back in Heartland, we're being over run sometimes, barely escaping, and Janus isn't helping either." she added.

"Janus! That scumbag is still alive!" Shun growled out, "Yeah, he's the one who told me you guys ran off to here..." she explained, "He's probably in this Dimension also, hiding in the dark corners of this stupid city..." she said.

"Well that's another thing we need to look out for in this Dimension..." Ronald commented, the other two boys nodded at this.

"Wrong, did you forget that you're coming back with me?" Kelly argued, "We ain't going back with you, not until we get Ruri back." Shun said. Kelly frowned at this for a moment.

"Then I guess we'll be doing this the hard way..." Kelly said, and then proceeded to click her fingers together, "I've always wanted to beat the crap out of you in a Duel Shun." she armed her Duel Disk, and walked forward to Shun, how was about to do the same thing, but Yuto stepped between them.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other, and you know that Kelly!" Yuto said to her, "Maybe, but I came here to bring you guys back one way or another!" she said, "This seems to be the only thing boys like you will ever understand." she added, Ronald frowning at her insults.

"Then I'll take you on instead!" Yuto then armed his Duel Disk, "If I win, you don't drag us back to Xyz until we've done what we need to do here. If you win, I'll go back with you, but only me." he said, making her think about the demands.

"Hmm..." she hummed, thinking out the pros and cons of this, she had a fair chance at beating him, "Do we have a deal?" Yuto held out a hand for her.

For a moment, she just looked at the hand, "Fine..." she then shook it with her own. "And I'm keeping you to that deal, got it!" she said, got her Deck ready, she walked further into the building, Yuto about to follow her.

"Yuto, are you sure about this?" Ronald asked, "Yes, its the only way that it will get her to leave us alone." he said, "But, there's a chance you could lose this." Ronald added, "No he won't." Shun said taking a seat atop of a crate. "When push comes to shove, Yuto always pulls through." he said as they saw Yuto and Kelly stand before one another.

The two stood in a wide area, boxes tucked into the sides, and rusty equipment hanging about in the air by rusty chains and cables, that looked like they could give way any time.

"Get ready to lose Yuto!" Kelly smirked at him, levelling her Duel Disk, Yuto doing the same thing, "Funny, I should be saying that to you!" he retorted, making her frown at that remark.

"DUEL!" the two yelled, drawing 5 cards each.

Yuto's LP: **4000**

Kelly's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"I'm going first!" Yuto yelled out, "I Normal Summon The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak!" An old ragged black cloak appeared on the Field, appearing inside it was a blue fiery spirit, two metal maces with purple orbs in them appeared from the open sides of the cloak, and a piece of metal appeared atop, floating a few meters above it.

 **The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak: Level: 3, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 800/** 1000

"Since I control a Phantom Knights monster, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand! The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!" a set of ragged clothing, with no one wearing them. Appeared, its hood held a will-o-wisp. It torso was missing completely, making the top half float, and there were arms.

 **The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots: Level: 3, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 200 **/1200**

"Now I activate Ancient Cloak's effect! When its in Attack Position, I can target one DARK monster on the field, switch Ancient Cloak into Defense, and the target gains 800 ATK until the end of the next turn! I target Silent Boots!" Ancient Cloak gained a blue aura, while Silent Boots gained power. Silent Boots's ATK: **200 + 800 = 1000** "Wow, that was stupid of you, raise the ATK your monster on the first turn, when it can't even attack..." Kelly mocked.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" two face-down cards appeared behind Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots.

Yuto's Hand x 1

 **Turn 2**

"Well, this shouldn't take too long! My turn! I draw!" Kelly drew her card, "I activate the Spell, Dragon Shrine!" the card appeared on the Field, "This card allows me to send a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard..." she sent Labradorite Dragon from her Deck to the Graveyard. "Then if that monster was a Normal Monster, I can send a second Dragon-Type from my Deck to the Graveyard." she sent a second Dragon-Type.

"Now since only you control monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand! Appear, Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!" A dragon made of light, contained within golden armour with a crest on the chest plate appeared, its head was that of a an Egyptian cat with a headpiece.

 **Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit: Level: 6, Dragon, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2100/** 1400

"Tefnuit cannot attack if summoned this way, but that doesn't matter as now I tribute her to allow me to Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Su!" Tefnuit glowed brightly, and taking her place was blue dragon, wearing similar armour to Tefnuit.

 **Hieratic Dragon of Su: Level: 6, Dragon, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2200/** 1000

"Then Tefnuit's effect activates! When tributed, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF become 0! I Summon Labradorite Dragon from my Graveyard!" A grey scaled dragon, covered with many smooth multi-coloured plates appeared in Defense.

 **Labradorite Dragon: Level: 6, Dragon, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/2400 = 0**

"And now I use the Level 6 Hieratic Dragon of Su and Labradorite Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" the two dragons turned into yellow and purple energy respectively, shot into the air, and down into the galaxy that formed before her feet, causing a ray of light to erupt out.

" _King of hierarchy, descend from the heavens and punish the foolish!_ " the monster took form, "Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!" flying out of the galaxy was a dragon made of dark blue light, garbed in the same armour as the two before it appeared with a roar, two yellow Overlay Units orbited the dragon.

 **Hieratic Dragon King of Atum: Rank: 6, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2100 **, OLUs: 2**

"Then I activate the Spell, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy! I Special Summon a Hieratic monster from my Hand! Appear, Hieratic Dragon of Asar!" This time a green dragon of light said, with a long body with two small legs near the end appeared, wearing the same armour as the others.

 **Hieratic Dragon of Asar: Level: 7, Dragon, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 700

"Now I activate Atum's effect!" one of Atum's Overlay flew into its mouth, which the monster then crunched on it. King of Atum's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1** "By using an Overlay Unit, Atum can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck! I Summon Arkbrave Dragon!" the four winged dragon appeared.

 **Arkbrave Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 2000

"Atum cannot attack the turn this effect is used, " Kelly then smirked, "But that effect doesn't apply to my other monsters! Battle! Asar will attack Silent Boots!" Asar roared and charged at Silent Boots, "I activate the Continious Trap, Phantom Knight's Fog Blade!" the card behind Silent Boots flipped up.

"When you attack with a monster, I can negate the attack!" Asar came to a sudden halt, "Not only that, but that monster's effect are negated and It can no longer attack!" he explained, Kelly frowned for a moment, but then smiled. "So what? I still have another monster that can attack! Arkbrave Dragon will attack Silent Boots!" Arkbrave fire a ball of light at Silent Boots, destroying the monster, since it was in Defense, no damage was dealt.

"With the battle phase now over, I now use the Level 7 Asar and Arkbrave Dragon to build the Overlay Network!" the two mentioned monsters turning into yellow energy, shot into the air, then down into galaxy that appeared before her feet, releasing a light.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Hieratic Dragon King of Anu!" appearing by Atum's side was a new dragon, this one glowing a bright orange, wearing the same armour as Atum, but it had an extra set of wings, carried in one hand was a curved sickle. Its head was that of a jackal. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited the monster.

 **Hieratic Dragon King of Anu: Rank: 7, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2700/** 2100 **, OLUs: 2**

"Since Fog Blade's target left the Field, it is destroyed..." Yuto said as Fog Blade was destroyed.

"I activate Anu's effect! By using an Overlay Unit..." Anub eat one of its Units. "Anu's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1** "I can draw a card for every Hieratic monster I control." She drew two due to Anu and Atum. "Then If any of them are Hieratic monsters, I can Special Summon them!" she said, but didn't Summon anything.

"I then place three cards face-down and end my turn!" she place the cards into her Duel Disk, which showed up face-down on her Field.

Kelly's Hand x 1

 **Turn 3**

"Face it Yuto, you're not winning this Duel, so just surrender, and then you can come back with me to Xyz." Kelly suggested, "Wow, she never changes, does she..." Ronald asked rhetorically. Shun didn't say a thing, just watched the Duel.

"My turn! I draw!" Yuto drew his card, "I activate Silent Boots's effect from the Graveyard!" Yuto banished the card, "By banishing it, I can add A Phantom Knights Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand!" he added his choice. "At this moment, I activate the effect of The Phantom Knights of Dreaded Tunic from my Hand!" he revealed a card in his Hand.

"When a Phantom Knights monster is banished, I can Special Summon this card from my Hand!" A raggedy tunic, made out of brown leather appeared, riddled with holes, filling its hood was a spirit, a rusty scythe floated in front of the monster.

 **The Phantom Knights of Dreaded Tunic: Level: 2, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF:** 600 **/200**

"And now I activate the Spell, Shadow of the Phantom Knights!" the card appeared, showing a shadow of a Phantom Knight monster, appearing out of it was another Phantom Knights monster. "I target a The Phantom Knights monster I control, and then Special Summon from my Deck a Phantom Knights monster with the same Level! I Summon a second Dreaded Tunic!" A second Dreaded Tunic appeared by the other in Defense.

"That monster's effects are negated though..." he added, "But it won't make a difference, as I now use the two Level 2 Dreaded Tunics to build the Overlay Network!" the two Dreaded Tunics turned into purple energy, shot into the air, and down into the galaxy that formed before him.

" _Piercing through ten thousands soldiers, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness!_ " he chanted as the monster took form, "Xyz Summon! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" appearing from the portal was a warrior, for all purposes, was dead, hardly wearing armour around its legs, its chest armour was like a rib cage with markings on its, carried in its right arm was a spear fitted with three skull connected to the weapon by their jaws, the other hand carried a shield with a skull on its. Two purple Overlay Units orbited the monster.

 **The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin: Rank: 2, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 0 **, OLUs: 2**

"What's that thing going to do?" Kelly mocked, "This! By using an Overlay Unit..." Yuto declared as Cursed Javelin absorbed one of its units into his spear. Cursed Javelin's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1** "I can target a face-up monster you control, make its ATK become 0 and also negate its effects!" he explained.

"I choose-" he began, "Don't bother picking Anu, as its effect makes it so that as long as there is another Hieratic monster on the Field, it cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects!" Kelly explained smugly. "Then I shall pick Atum!" Curse Javelin's spear sparked with energy, which it then launched at Atum, who roared in pain, its strength being drained. Atum's ATK: **2400 = 0**

"At this moment, the detached Dreaded Tunic's effect activates!" Yuto said, "When detached from a DARK Xyz Monster, I can target a banished Phantom Knights monster, and add it to my Hand!" he added the only banished card, Silent Boots.

"I switch Ancient Cloak into Attack!" Ancient Cloak lost its blue aura. "Then I activate its effect! I target Curse Javelin, switch Ancient Cloak back into Defence, and Cursed Javelin gains 800 ATK! Ancient Cloak once again gained a blue aura. Cursed Javelin's ATK: **1600 + 800 = 2400** "Since I control Phantom Knights monsters, I can Special Summon Silent Boots from my Hand!" Silent Boots appeared once more.

"I activate the Continious Trap, Castle of Dragon Souls!" Kelly yelled as her face-down flipped up. "Once per turn, I can banish from my Graveyard a Dragon-Type monster, she banished a Normal Dragon-Type monster. "Then I target a monster I control, and it gains 700 ATK until the end of the turn!" she picked Atum. **0 + 700 = 700** (Atum)

This didn't deter Yuto though. "I now use the Level 3 Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots to build the Overlay Network!" the two were absorbed into the galaxy that formed at Yuto's feet. " _Souls of the knights that fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness!_ " he chanted.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 3, The Phantoms Knights of Break Sword!" galloping out of the galaxy was a armoured headless knight, with ghostly flames erupting out where the head and helmet would be atop of a kind of horse that was composed of stones, carried in the knights arm, slung over its should was a colossal sword, the end of which was broken.

 **The Phantom Knights of Break Sword: Rank: 3, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2000/** 1000 **, OLUs: 2**

"I now activate Break Sword's effect! By using an Overlay Unit." Break Sword absorbed a unit into its sword. Break Sword's OLU's: **2 - 1 = 1** "I target 1 card I control, and 1 you control, and then destroy them!" he explained, "I destroy my face-down, and your Castle of Dragon Souls!" both mentioned cards were destroyed.

Yuto then looked over the Field, more specifically over Atum, to see anything happen, but it didn't. "Hold on... Why didn't Atum's ATK go back to 0 when Castle of Dragon Souls was destroyed?" Ronald asked, "Because you Neanderthal, "Kelly began, making Ronald glare at her, "Castle of Dragon Soul's effect last until the end of the turn, even if the card leaves the Field." she explained.

"But since that card was destroyed. Its secondary effect kicks in! I can target one of my banished Dragon-Types and Special Summon it!" a dark portal appeared, which then enlarged itself to make room for the monster it was bringing out.

"I Summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!" the monster was a golden sphere, made up of many pieces, the crest resting at the middle of the sphere.

 **Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord: Level: 8, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 0 **/0**

"Like that's going to stop me! Battle! Curse Javelin will attack Atum!" Cursed Javelin reared back it spear. "I now activate the Trap, Hieratic Seal of Banishment!" Kelly yelled, her other face-down flipped up.

"I tribute a Hieratic monster, then target 1 card you control, then banish it!" she tributed Hieratic Seal, and then banished Cursed Javelin, Yuto frowned at this. "Then Break Sword will attack Atum instead!" Break Sword made its stone horse charge at Atum, and then swiped at the moment with its broken sword, slashing the monster in two. Kelly's LP: **4000 - 1300 = 2700**

Atum then exploded, the shock causing some of the metal threads of a cable to tear slightly. "Since a Hieratic monster was destroyed, Anu's effect activates! You must choose, either send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, or destroy a card you control!" she explained. Yuto sent the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard.

"I then end my turn with a face-down." Yuto placed a card face-down.

Yuto's Hand x 0

 **Turn 4**

"At least Yuto took the lead..." Ronald muttered, again Shun didn't say a thing. "So you took the lead, like that means anything to me!" Kelly drew her card, "I know in the end of this Duel, is that I will come out victorious!" she declared.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Yuto retorted. "Oh we will, as I now have what I need to finish you off, once and for all!" she revealed one of her cards. "I activate the Spell, Hieratic Seal of Release!" the card appeared on the Field, showing an image of Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord, its piece coming undone, light pouring out of the new cracks.

"I target a Hieratic monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it!" She summoned back Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from her Graveyard, "I activate Anu's effect!" Anu used it remaining Unit. **1 - 1 = 0** (Anu)

"I draw a card from every Hieratic monster I control," she drew two cards, "Then Special Summon any Hieratic monsters that were drawn my Hand! I Summon Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh!"

A dragon made out of yellow golden light appeared, adorned in the same armour as the others.

 **Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh: Level: 8, Dragon, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2800/** 2000

"Any monster summoned this way cannot attack the turn it's summoned." she explained, "But it won't matter, as I now use the Level 8 Sutekh and Hieratic Seal to build the Overlay Network." the two were absorbed into the galaxy that appeared before Kelly.

" _Dragon lord of the sun, descend from the stars and burn your enemies to ashes!_ " Within the thunderstorm in the galaxy, Hieratic Seal appeared, and its piece were unfolding, releasing the creature that lay within.

"Xyz Summon! Rank! Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis!" soaring out of the galaxy was a brilliant dragon, burning as bright as the sun itself, adorned in the same armour, but the light of the dragon, made the armour shine even more.

 **Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis: Rank: 8, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 3000/** 2400 **, OLUs: 2**

"That's Kelly's ace... meaning Yuto is in trouble now." Ronald said, looking to Yuto, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Shun finally spoke.

Kelly smiled as her monster appeared, "Ready to give up Yuto? Do that, and you can still save face, as I'll show mercy and not tell anyone about your lost." Kelly asked her opponent. "Like that's anything to surrender to Kelly, you and I both know that we've faced tougher monsters than that." Yuto said.

"True, but those scums are just soldiers, they don't know how to use those monsters properly, were as I do!" she retorted, "I activate Heliopolis's effect!" One of Heliopolis's units was crunched in the dragon's mouth. Heliopolis's OLUs: **2 - 1 = 1**

"I tribute any number of monsters from my Hand or Field, and then destroy cards on the Field equal to the number of tributed monsters!" she tributed a monster that weren't Hieratic monsters from her Hand. "I'll destroy Break Sword!" Heliopolis's body grew even brighter. A miniature sun appeared over its head.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Phantom Knights' Sword!" Yuto face-down flipped up. "I target a face-up monster on the Field, and it gains 800 ATK!" Break Sword's... sword became complete. Break Sword's ATK: **2000 + 800 = 2800**.

"Not only that, but should that monster be destroyed by battle or card effect, this card is destroyed instead!" Heliopolis launched this mini sun at Break Sword, who swung at the sun, sending it flying to the side, shaking the building somewhat, the cables above gaining more strain at the lost of some of the threads. The sword then broke, returning to normal. **2800 = 2000** (Break Sword)

"I'll end this right now! Battle! Heliopolis attacks Break Sword! Heliopolis, charged a ball of condense solar energy in its mouth. "I then banish 2 Hieratic monsters from my Graveyard," she banished Atum and the detached Asar from Anu. "To activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hieratic Seal of Strength!" Kelly's final card appeared from her Hand.

"When this card is activated, the battle damage you take involving my Hieratic monster and your monsters is doubled!" at this, Shun's eyes widened in shock. Heliopolis, finished charging its attack, and fired, destroying Break Sword in an explosion that sent Yuto backwards. Yuto's LP: **4000 - 2000 = 2000** "Yuto!" Shun yelled to him.

"I'm f-fine..." Yuto coughed out, getting back to his feet. "You won't be in a second!" Kelly shouted, "I activate Break Sword's effect! When that Xyz Summoned card is destroyed, I can target 2 Phantom Knights monsters with the same Level and Special Summon them!" He summoned Ancient and Silent Boots, both in Defense.

"Their Levels are then increased by 1!" he added, Ancient Cloak's Level: **3 + 1 = 4** Silent Boots's Level: **3 + 1 = 4**

"That won't stop me! I activate the Continuous Trap, Final Attack Orders!" Kelly yelled, her final face-down flipped up. "All face-up monsters on the Field are switched into Attack Position!" Yuto became shocked as Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots were forced into Attack.

"Anu! Attack Silent Boots!" Anu began to charge its own attack, "New Dawn Burst!" Kelly yelled as Anu finished charging and fired a powerful star beam at Silent Boots, the light of the attack shining over Yuto, who began to-

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM!*** A small dust cloud enveloped Yuto and his monsters, his fate unknown.

"YUTO!" Ronald yelled jumping of the crate, going to aid his comrade, but Shun stopped him, "What are you-" he went to say, but Shun neutral stare stop him immediately.

Meanwhile Kelly was smiling, satisfied with her victory. "Just as I expected from you Yuto, you had no chance of beating me, especially with those weak monsters!" she gloated, "Now that the Duel is over, let's go back to-" she began, but noticed something as the dust cloud began to settle.

When it was over, only a small patch of dust was still lingering, but Yuto was revealed, still standing, covered with scuffs and scratches, but none the less, he was fine. **2000 - 1800 = 200** (Yuto) "WHAT!? HOW!?" She suddenly screamed out in shock, "You must have cheated! You had no cards in your Hand or Field!" she accused, anger filling her veins.

"You're right about that." the small dust cloud slowly unveiled- "But this card was from my Graveyard! I activated the Trap, Phantom Knights' Retribution!" the card was shown on the Field, glowing.

"I activated this card when you attacked Silent Boots..." he said...

* * *

Just before Anu's attack came close, Yuto activated the Trap, which increased Silent Boots's ATK by Cursed Javelin's ATK. **200 + 1600 = 1800** (Silent Boots)

* * *

"Depending on where the card was when the card is activated, one of two effects is used." he began as she scowled, "Since it was from the Graveyard, I returned Cursed Javelin to my Deck, and increased Silent Boots's ATK by its ATK!" he finished, making her look down, her eyes shadowed by her hair, having just realised something.

"You... You sent that card to the Graveyard with Break Sword's effect, didn't you!?" she spat out silently. "Correct, and since its effect is over, Retribution banishes itself." Retribution's card on the Field banished itself.

"Now end your turn. You can't do anything else!" Yuto asked.

Suddenly, she looked up, and she looked pissed off, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU COWARD!" She screamed out, "Only a coward like you would save themselves like that, even when they know they have no hope of winning!" she spat. "I end my turn! Take your final turn bastard!" she dared him, her Dragon roaring.

Kelly's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

Yuto calmly placed his fingers at the top of his deck, about to draw. "My turn!" he yelled, she scowled at his action, "Why do you bother carrying on with the Duel? You only have 200 LP left, meanwhile I still got most of mine, you have one weak monster, compared to my dragons!" her dragons roared at being mentioned. "So just face it. You can not beat me!" she said, smirking, but still somewhat annoyed.

he sighed, and then peeled off his mask, "Have you forgotten Kelly..." he sighed out, making her raise an eyebrow, "What are you on about? What have I forgotten?" she asked annoyed. "Since the start of this god damn war, we the Resistance have always been at a disadvantage against the Academia, but we never surrendered, did we not?" he asked her.

"No, we didn't..." she said slowly, her anger slowly fading. "And do you know why?" he asked, she did know, but she wouldn't say. "Its because we have hope, hope that someday, somehow, this war will end, and we can go back to our life's. That's what keeps us going!" he said

"So no matter what happens, no matter the odds, and no matter how dire we find ourselves in, we will never give up!" he yelled out,

"I DRAW!" Yuto roared as he drew his card, flipped his over, and saw what it was. " _Perfect!_ " he thought.

"I activate Shadow of the Phantom Knights's effect from the Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Special Summon a Phantom Knight monster from my Graveyard!" Shadow was banished, and Break Sword appeared next to Ancient Cloak. "And from my Hand I activate the Spell, The Phantom Knights' Possession!" the card appeared.

"I target an Xyz Monster I control, and its treated as having a Level equal to the Level of a monster I control!" he explained, "I select Break Sword to gain the Level of Ancient Cloak!" the two monsters glowed.

Break Sword's Rank Level: **3 = 4**

"Two Level 4 monsters..." Ronald muttered, "Now I use the Level 4 Ancient Cloak and Level 4 Break Sword to build the Overlay Network!" Yuto yelled out, the two monster then turned into energy, shot into the air, and then down into the galaxy that formed, causing a ray of light to erupt out.

" _Formed from pitch-darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs, now descend!_ " the monster within flicked its tail, its wrists and roared.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" soaring out with a mighty roar was Dark Rebellion, doing a twirl before facing Kelly.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rank: 4, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, OLUs: 2**

"You have a Dragon!?" Kelly yelled, not expecting it, meanwhile Ronald at the Xyz Dragon, " _Is that the Dragon, Azara and the others were on about?_ " he thought.

Dark Rebellion looked at their opponent and growled, " _Oh great, not this girl, I thought we were spared of her antics back in Heartland._ " he said, no one hearing him though.

"Its time to end this!" Yuto yelled, "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By using an Overlay Unit," Dark Rebellion snapped at one of its units, Dark Rebellion's OLUs: **2 - 1 = 1** "I can target a Level 5 or higher monster, and cut its ATK in half!" he said, confusing her at first, but then smirked.

"I don't control a monster with a Level, all my Dragons are Xyz Monster, who have Ranks." she said calmly, no longer worried, at this, Yuto smiled, "Did I forget to mention that this effect also applies to Rank 5 or higher monsters?" he added, and this time she was shocked. "I select Heliopolis! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion's wing extended slightly, discharging purple electricity, which shot out, and chained up Heliopolis.

Heliopolis's ATK: **3000 = 1500** , "And then Dark Rebellions gains that lost ATK!" Dark Rebellion's ATK: **2500 + 1500 = 4000** " _An effect that requires Level 5 monsters, just like Odd-Eyes..._ " Ronald thought, now noticing similarities between the two dragons. "S-So you halved Helopolis's ATK, s-so what? Whichever dragon you attack, I'll still survive this turn." Kelly stuttered out, somewhat confident.

"Wrong! Dark Rebellion's effect can be used twice per turn!" Yuto shouted, again, shocking her further. "Once again! Treason Discharge!" **1 - 1 = 0** (Dark Rebellion) Another ring of energy ensnared Heliopolis. **1500 = 750** (Heliopolis) "Are you kidding me!?" she screamed out, taking a step back.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Heliopolis!" Dark Rebellion's wing gave off propulsion, sending the Dragon forward at its target at fast pace, his chin spike sparking with energy. "Mauling Mandible Charge!" Dark Rebellion stab Heliopolis right in the stomach, causing the monster to screech in pain before its destruction in an explosion.

The force of this explosion knocked Kelly of her feet, and tumbling a few feet, it also shook the building, a cable above losing more tension. **2700 - 4000 = 0** (Kelly)

Kelly: **LOSE**

Yuto: **WINS**

With the Duel over, Dark Rebellion disappeared, back into Yuto's Deck, as did the other cards on the Field, meanwhile Kelly was slowly getting up, "Alright, you won, you happy now!?" she spat out, frustrated at her lost. "Just go ahead and gloat already..." she muttered.

"I'm not going to-" Yuto stopped, listening carefully, he glanced up just in time to see the cable holding some crates snap, its cargo started to fall. "Fine, since I lost, I'll-" even Kelly stopped, as she too looked up, to see the cargo falling, she could do nothing, her legs having frozen up.

"Look out!" Yuto yelled, spring at her, and knocking the two out of the way of the falling debris, which kicked up a dust storm as it crashed, breaking the concrete below.

"Yuto!" Shun yelled, rushing over, as did Ronald, the two found them completely fine, with Yuto loaming over Kelly, who was still in shock. "Are you alright?" Yuto asked her, "You... you saved me?" she got out eventually. Yuto slowly stood up. "Why?" she asked, as Yuto stood up, and held out a hand for her. "Even though we may not see eye to eye, we're still comrades, we need to look out for one another." he said.

At this, Kelly felt something stir within herself, but she couldn't put her finger on it, she knew something wasn't right, as normally she would get up by herself, refusing anyones help, but she allowed Yuto to help her up.

She then quickly dusted herself off, "Thank you..." she said giving him a small smile, which he returned.

"Right, hate to break up this little moment!" Ronald butted in, making the two look to him, Kelly once again frowning. "But it about time for you to leave!" he said to her, confusing her.

"And why would I leave?" she asked annoyed, "Because you said you would leave! That was the deal, if you won, you would go back to Heartland with Yuto, if not, then we get to stay!" he said.

Kelly however, smiled at this, "My, you sure are a silly boy, aren't you?" she asked condescendingly, making him growl at her, "If you'd listen, you would know that the deal was that I wouldn't drag you back to Heartland, Yuto never stated that I had to leave, didn't you Yuto?" she asked him, making him sweat, as he felt the eyes of Shun and Ronald glare at him slightly.

"Yes..." he slowly said, "Right so its official, I'm staying!" she then turned around and walked off, "And because of that, you get the experience of my assistance, you boys have been doing mediocre work so far, but with me around, it should be better now!" she mocked, "Fill me in on the details Yuto later, okay? I need to get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" she said, and that was the last thing from her for the day.

"Way ta go Yuto, now we're stuck with her!" Ronald muttered, walking past him, "And here I thought I was rid of her for a while..." he muttered as he walked to his sleeping corner.

This left Yuto and Shun alone, "So... That was interesting..." Shun said, "Yeah, I've never seen Kelly nice to a boy before, I wonder what happened?" Yuto asked out loud, causing his friend to give him a look. "Seriously?" he asked, "What?" Yuto asked, confused by his behaviour. "Wow, Yuto, you're great and all on the battlefield, but clueless about other things..." Shun said and then walked off like the other two, leaving Yuto to himself.

"What does that mean?" he asked, not getting an answer, Dark Rebellion's soul manifested, giving his master a slow shake of his head solemnly...

* * *

 **(22:34 PM)**

Down at the Harbour, a new shipment had just come in... But not for the right people, as the dock worker had been captured and rendered unconscious, by a couple of real monsters, covered with black slime. As they stood guard, the local gang walked about, now examining their new loot. "Look at all this merch!" one of them said, holding up some high tech equipment. Others following his lead.

The Big man of the group made his way... Before stepping aside to reveal the new head honcho, "Well... Well... Well, looks like that fancy Duel Disk of yours came in handy boss!" the man, called Adam said to the new boss, who happened to be Janus, his Duel Disk active as he limped forward. "Thanks for the compliments Adam, but enough talk, let's get to work!" Janus then placed a couple more monster cards on his Blade, which manifested in real life, still somewhat shocking his new gang.

"Carry all that I say that looks expensive!" he ordered, "Even if we can't sell it on the black market, these companies will surely pay us to get their stuff back!" he added, just so they knew the plan. "Got it boss!" the shouted, and began roaming about the Docks, in search of good loot.

As he watched, he began to think back on his Duel with Adam, while at first, it had gone his way, Adam had made several attempts at making a comeback, these were all before he brought out Pestilence Dragon though.

A couple minutes later, his gang were carrying their new cargo, onto the gang's transportation, a semi-truck. "Hey boss!" Janus stopped monitoring the loading up as a member, carrying a longish crate walked up t him. "What's in this one?" Janus asked, limping over to inspect the crate. The logo BioniCorp on the top of the crate..

"Well, I figured, that with that busted leg of yours..." the member began as Janus frowned at the mention of that, "That this..." they reached into the crate, "Would be of good use for you!" And brought out a bionic leg brace.

It was about the size of Janus's actual leg, four lock up straps ran across the main beam of the joints that were connected by the motors at the knee area, and there was padding to support it. "What do you think?" they asked as Janus limped over and inspected the brace.

"It uses receptors to move in time to your thoughts, basically making you walk normally, pretty cool huh?" they said, as Janus looked over it before smiling, "Good fins here bud, this will do nicely..." Janus grinned behind his mask.

As this was happening, one of the CCTV cameras turned to focused on them, and then zoomed in, more specifically on Janus's Duel Disk...

* * *

 **LDS**

Still up at this time, was Reiji, at his desk, watching surveillance footage of what was happening at the docks, since the reports of the Duelist seem to be coming from the warehouse district, he figured he would use the CCTV to catch a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary occurring there, and he was right.

As he watched a group of thugs crowd around a crate, he stopped the footage, and zoomed in on one of the thugs arms, which had an strange looking Duel Disk on its, its blade activate and with monster cards on its.

He then quickly rewinded the footage to when the workers were attacked by live monsters.

" _Well isn't that intriguing..._ " he thought, " _It would appear there is more than one of them, but to whom is this one aligned with..._ " he questioned, "Looks like I could do with Apollo more so than what I thought." he said out loud.

He then stood up, turned off his computer and walked out the door, "I think its time that I get reacquainted with the Collector." he said, and then shut the door to his office...

End of Chapter 23

* * *

 **There we go, Kelly Kage's duelling debut!**

 **As for the Leg Brace for Janus, I added that in, seeing that this Series focuses around using Action Cards, which you have to physically gain by exploring the Field, Janus would be at a slight disadvantage against anyone else. If it was a regular Duel, then it wouldn't matter. Plus he would be dragging anyone with him down later on in the story...**

 **OC Cards**

 **(Kelly) (by me)**

 **Hieratic Seal of Release**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 "Hieratic" monster in your Hand or GY: Special Summon it, but it ATK and DEF become 0, its effects negated and is destroyed at the end of the turn. If that monster is tributed: Banish this card, then draw 1 card.

 **Hieratic Seal of Strength**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

Activate this card by banishing 2 "Hieratic" monster from your GY. For the rest of the turn this card was activated: any battle damage dealt to your opponent involving their monsters and "Hieratic" monster you control is doubled, but they cannot attack your opponent directly.

 **Hieratic Dragon King of Anu**

 **Rank: 7, Dragon, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2700/2100**

2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters (at least 1 "Hieratic" monster)

This card cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects while you control another "Hieratic" monster. Should another "Hieratic" monster be destroyed by battle or card effect: Your opponent can send the top card of their Deck to the GY, if not, they destroy 1 card they control. You can only use this effect once per turn. Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, draw 1 card for every "Hieratic" monster you control, then Special Summon any "Hieratic" monsters that you draw, but they cannot attack the turn they are summoned this way. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard: Add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Deck or GY to your Hand.

 **(Yuto)**

 **The Phantom Knight of Dreaded Tunic**

 **Level: 2, Warrior, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 600/200**

If a "The Phantom Knights" monster is banished: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of dreaded Tunic" once per turn this way. If this card is detached from an DARK Xyz Monster and sent to the GY, activate this effect: Target 1 of your banished "The Phantom Knights" monsters; add it to your Hand. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

 **Shadow of the Phantom Knights**

 **Normal Spell**

Target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster you control, Special Summon from your Deck, a "The Phantom Knights" monster with the same Level as the target, that monster's effects are negated, also that monster can only be used to Xyz Summon a DARK Xyz Monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon from your GY a "The Phantom Knights" monster.

 **Phantom Knights' Retribution**

 **Normal Trap**

When a "The Phantom Knights" monster is attacked: Activate this card's following effect, depending on where this card is when activated: Set: That monster cannot be destroyed, also you take half the battle damage. GY: Target 1 of your "The Phantom Knights" monsters, that is in your GY or banished; return it to your Deck, and if you do, that attacked monster gains ATK equal to the returned monster's ATK until the end of the turn. Banish this card after it is activated.


	24. Beyond the Pendulum

"Speaking"

 ***Noises***

" _Thoughts, Monsters speaking, Summoning Chants_ "

* * *

 **Miami City (9:12 PM) (Before the end of chapter 23)**

Somewhere within the city, in a dark room, at the centre was small round table, with a glowing orb on it. Seated by this table was a person, wearing a cloaked hood, currently they were in the process of placing Duel cards on the table.

"Everyone is rushing around in a panic to qualify for the Junior Youth Division, Me? I'm just fine." they said, their voice that of a young girl.

"Because my fortune-telling has foretold me that I'll be winning six matches in a row, starting tomorrow!" she added as she flipped one of the cards, shocking her at what it told her...

She instantly gained a nose bleed as her imagination ran wild, the force knocking her off her chair.

She slowly got to her feet, grasping the table for support.

"I-I'm going to meet my fated person! Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" she sang, "If this is true, then I need to really to show them what I can do!" she added, "Just wait my soul mate, until tomorrow!" she yelled out...

* * *

 **Sakaki Residences...**

Out of nowhere, Yuya shivered for no reason, " _Bbbrrr, Is it cold in here, or just me?_ " he thought, looking around to see if the window was open, it wasn't. " _Strange..._ " he looked back to the floor, where his cards layed about.

" _As you are right now, you're only within my expectations._ " Nico's words rang through his head once more. "Within his expectations, is there a way to get pass them?" he asked himself.

"Surprise and steal..." he muttered thinking...

...

...

"Dang it!" he gave up, seeing no way of doing what Nico had said. "Even if you tell me that, I still don't know what to do!" slamming his foot down as he says this. After, he then flops down onto his back, defeated. "Its no use... I just can't think of what and how to do this..." he sighed out. He then rolls to his side, "Huh?" and spotted a card.

"Oh yeah..." he picks it up, "This card would be of good use." he said staring at the card. "Polymerization..." he muttered, but then frowned, "But I can't do that, this is Yuzu's card anyway, I need to give it back to her as soon as I can..." he placed the card back down on the floor. "Plus it wouldn't do me any good, not without a Fusion Monster..." he then rolled onto his other side. "It would be a miracle for me to find my old cards..." he sighed, deciding it was time to get some sleep...

* * *

 **Denisu Residence...**

Currently still up was Nigel, staring up at the ceiling from his bed, thinking back on what happened after his Duel with Clover, his encounter with Apollo. He began thinking back on his first encounter with the guy, during last years Championship. " _He was holding back on me back them, but why?_ " he thought. " _He clearly was, but I can tell that he didn't really want to do that, meaning someone else was behind him taking the fall._ " he had come to that conclusion ages ago, like after that Duel was over.

" _The question is though, why? And what for?_ " he couldn't think of an answer... Except for one. " _Did someone want to test me? To see what I was capable off? And if so... Who?_ " he turned in his bed.

" _I know how I can figure this out, ask Apollo for answers, if he refuses, I'll just Duel the answers out of him. He won't stand a chance once my Pendulum Cards are here..._ " he then tried to get some sleep...

* * *

 **The next morning... (9:30 AM)**

 ***Bark!*** Went En, trying to stir Yuya up, who slowly did, "God that noisy, 5 more minutes En..." Yuya mumbled, trying to get back to sleep... Sadly for him, En had other plans, jumping onto Yuya's Bed, En looked down at his victim, and jumped right onto Yuya's head!

"Ah! Get off me En!" Yuya instantly sat up which flung En off him, who miraculously landed on the big ball that Yuya used for his desk, and his way to the bedroom door.

"What was that for?!" he shouted at the dog, "Huh?" but then turned his clock, "Ah! I overslept!" he screamed, "Oh crap! I'm going to be late for the Duel!" he sprang up, rushing out of his PJs and getting into his regular clothes.

"Can't forget my Deck..." he then got onto knees to pick up his cards, "Wait, these aren't the cards I'm using today!? Did I leave the Deck on my desk?" he wasn't looking where he going as he was on the floor. And accidently bumped underneath it. "OW!" he yelled out, scattering the cards on top onto the floor.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this!" he then picked up all the cards that he could, not even bothering to look at them, meanwhile En had managed to open the door, "Thanks En!" Yuya quickly got up, and ran for the door, only for him to trip on his rug, pushing it away and making him fall over. "Ow! Stupid rug!" he didn't have time to put it back, so he got up and ran down the stair...

Had he put the rug back, he would've surely noticed that one of the boards of his flooring was loose, having been hidden from view the whole time...

* * *

 **Unno Fortune Prep School**

Within the arena of the school was Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Matthew, Nigel, Oliver, Andy, Azara and Ruby within the crowd, who were all cloaked.

"I'm surprised you came Azara." Matthew said to the girl, "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, "Well I just figured that you would be with Yuzu and Sora for his last two Duels." he said, "Yeah, you are more of Yuzu's friend over Yuya..." Oliver butted in.

"FYI, I decided to cheer on my other friend, the way you talked about his last Duel Matthew, it made me want to see what he would do today!" she said, "That or Sora kicked you out from joining them." Andy added, shocking Azara at this, who then blushed at that. "Maybe..." she whispered, Nigel patted her on the head to cheer her up... This somehow worsened her blush, not that he could tell.

"What was Yuya's last Duel like anyway?" Oliver asked, "Pretty interesting, it was a Quiz Duel, his opponent, Eita Kyuando was a sneaky Duelist, first he asked Yuya what subjects he was bad at, which were Science and Maths, and then during the Duel, he took the Quiz Action Cards that he knew were what Yuya was good at, leaving him with the questions that he was bad at." Matthew explained.

"That's rotten!" Azara exclaimed. "It was fine, In the end Yuya used the bad subjects to his advantage, dealing serious damage to Eita through the Action Card." he continued. "Oh that's sounded amazing!" Oliver added.

"Not only that but Yuya Gemini Summoning after a Pendulum Summon!" Ayu added, "Yeah, and that monster helped him win that Duel!" Tatsuya said, "That Duel still gives me the shivers!" Futoshi cried out joyfully.

"Well in any case, that's in the past now, lets see what Yuya does against his next opponent!" Nigel said.

"Speaking of said opponent..." Andy began, making them all look to him. "Does anyone know why she's doing that?" he asked pointing at the opponent, and this in turn made them all confused.

There standing at the centre was a young girl of small stature, she had long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied a top of it, and had bright-green eyes. Her clothing was a flowing purple dress with a white blouse beneath it, with a pink ribbon around her neck, hanging from a necklace was a coin-shaped pendant, she wore white socks and wore brown sandals. The most noticeable thing about her was the crystal blue apple she held in her hand.

This was Mieru Hochun, Yuya's next opponent... Assuming he gets here for the Duel. Currently Mieru was swaying her head side to side, clearly in a daydream.

" _Soon... Soon my fated person shall arrive, won't he?_ " she thought looking up at the entrance, ready to greet her fated soulmate, she could already picture him.

"She sure seems happy for some reason..." Oliver whispered to the group, "I get that, but what is she happy about?" Andy asked for everyone. Sadly no one could think on an answer.

"No idea, all we can do now is wait for Yuya to show up..." Matthew said, "That's if he shows up..." he muttered... as the group watched as Mieru's nose erupt with blood. "Hurry up and get here, my fated person!" she squealed out, much to their confusion, but then it hit them. "Oh..." they muttered in unison.

"Thank god Yuzu isn't here..." Oliver said, everyone nodding at this...

* * *

 **Outside...**

Having ran the entire way, Yuya rounded the corner and then took a breather, "I think that's close enough..." he sighed out, catching his breath, he then brought out a bit of paper, "Let's see..." he looked at it, and then looked about the area, "This should be the address that Nico gave me, but this is..." he began, but stopped when he spotted the building in front of him.

It was some kind of manor, one that looked abandoned, but still maintained, giving it a creepy vibe to it, an eerie fog enveloped the building, and wild crows flocked about it.

Yuya approached the iron metal gates to the building. "This is where I'm supposed to meet him, isn't it?" he asked, peering through the gates. He then looked up at the sign, "Unno Fortune Prep School?" he muttered. "Ah there you are Yuya, my boy!" Nico suddenly appeared before Yuya, dressed in a cloak and carrying a lantern. "Ahhhhhhh! A ghost!" this gave Yuya a fright, not expecting it at all.

A moment later, after noticing the ghost wasn't attacking him, "Oh... It just you Nico..." Yuya said, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. "I've been waiting for you my boy!" Nico said, a sinister laugh followed as he lead Yuya inside...

* * *

Inside, Yuya kept close to Nico, as he was the only one with a source of light, "Geez, did the school forget to pay the electric bill or something? Why is it so dark in here?" Yuya joked, minding his step.

"Watch your step my boy, don't want to trip, do you?" Nico said, "Yeah, Yeah I know, but still, you would think that they would-" just as Yuya said this, he missed a step. "Huh? Ahhhhhhhh!" he then went tumbling forwards, ahead of a shocked Nico...

* * *

Everyone in the arena could hear screaming coming from the stairs, they all turned to see a figure come tumbling down the stair, Matthew and the gang saw that it was Yuya, and flinched every time he landed on a stair and tumbled some more, before coming to a stop at the bottom of them. "Owww..." Yuya groaned out, in pain.

"Talk about making an entrance..." Andy said "Ha! Told you Yuya would fall down the stair!" Oliver gloated, holding his hand out as his brothers, and Andy all handed him some yen for the bet, " _Thank god I didn't take that bet.._." Azara thought relieved.

With Yuya, he was currently getting up, cracking his back into place, "Ow... That hurt, but at least I didn't dislocate anything..." he muttered slowly getting to his knees. "He then surveyed his surroundings, noticing his group of friends, and everyone else in the crowd. " _Seems nearly everyone made it to see me Duel, that's nice of them..._ " he thought smiling at the thought.

" _Why does everyone else look like they've come from some kind of dark cult-_ " Yuya stopped when he spotted a young girl at the centre staring at him, she looked unimpressed for some reason. " _Who is she? My opponent?_ " he then made his way over to her.

" _That's him? That's my fated person..._ " she thought plainly as she watched him make his way over to her, " _To think that a guy like him is my fated person... It can't be true!_ " she thought, but then remembered. " _Wait a minute... Up until now, I've predicted everything with fortune-telling._ " she thought back on all the times her fortune telling lead her right. Like the time she lost her way, the time it helped her get the right answer, and even predict today's weather!

"Does this mean, that this time..." "Um.. Excuse me?" Yuya said, standing in front of her, shocking her, "Huh?" she muttered, losing her thought, "Sorry about the entrance back there, but I kind of slipped, as you can tell... You should probably get some lights installed up there, huh?" he said slowly, her expression didn't change though.

"Anyways... Are you my opponent for today? If so, then my name is Yuya, Yuya Sakaki!" he said, "Mieru Hochun..." she muttered.

"So..." Yuya began, unnerved by her expression, "Can we start the Duel now?" he asked.

"Yes we can... And just so you know..." she began, she then pointed at his direction, "I'm going to use this Duel to determine whether or not you're my fated person!" she declared. "Wait wha-"

Yuya didn't get a chance to ask what she meant as Nico appeared between the two, "Thanks for waiting everyone!" He yelled into his microphone, a spotlight appeared from above on him.

"The official match between the shocking Entertainment Duelist, Yuya Sakaki, and the Infallible Fortune-Telling Girl, Mieru Hochun" will now begin!" he announced.

" _Fortune-Telling?! Like as in seeing the future?!_ " Yuya thought shocked, "And with that, Unno Duel School's Principal, if you would!" Nico turned to the principal, who was seated apart from her students.

"Fate is predetermined." she began, "But people passing through the ages are unable to accept this. Fortune-telling is a light mean to guide them. And that in itself is a micro cosmos of life." she then snapped her fingers, which activated the ARC System. "I activate the Action Field, Fortune Teller!" she announced.

This caused the area around the two Duelist began to transform, the two were now standing within a mystical dome, which had constellations painted across the dome. Several platforms and ball orbited around the dome. Etched into the pillars that surrounded the room were carvings.

"Death, the Magician, the Hanged Man..." Tatsuya read out, "Aren't those related to Tarot card readings?" he added, at this Matthew grimaced, "Something wrong Matthew?" Azara asked, "Not really a fan of tarot readings, I mean sure, I believe things happen for a reason, however I just don't believe some people can foresee events before they take place..." he explained.

"This is where we're going to Duel?" Yuya muttered, "That's right!" Mieru shouted to him, "During this, I'm going to determine if you are fated person with my infallible Divination Duel!" she said, "Fated Person? What do you mean by tha-" "We're starting!" Mieru cutting him off.

" _Duelist locked in battle!_ " she began, " _K-kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through the Field!_ " Yuya continued, " _Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!_ " Mieru added.

"ACTION..." the crowd shouted, the Action Cards were then scattered across the Field.

"DUEL!" the two shouted, drawing 5 cards each.

Yuya's LP: **4000**

Mieru's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Shall we determine who goes first with a coin toss?" Mieru asked, holding a coin "Heads is a dragon, tails is a demon." she showed him both sides of the coin. "If you choose correctly, I'll let you go first." she said, and then flipped the coin high into the air. Yuya watched it as it landed on the back of her hand, which she covered with her other hand as soon as it landed.

"Hmm..." Yuya began, " _This isn't that bad of a guess, my chances are 50/50,_ " he thought, " _But the problem is not knowing if letting her go first is a good and bad choice..._ " he then thought of his answer. "It's the Dragon!" he declared, making her take her hand off. "Nope, its the demon." she told him.

"Just as I thought, you're a pitiful man who has no foresight." she added, "What are you on about? A coin toss is a 50/50 chance, either you get it or not." he retorted, "No one can guess what its going to be every single time." he added.

"I'll be going first with my ability to see what lies ahead!" Mieru clearly didn't hear him. She then jumped onto one of the ball, "I set a monster in face-down Defense!" the set monster appeared, a spiky one appeared above the card. "And with that, I end my turn!" she said, much to the shock of Yuya's group. "That's insane, a single face-down monster?!" Azara said.

"Either it's got a powerful Flip effect or high DEF to risk not putting down other cards..." Matthew said, "Especially seeing that Yuya can easily bring out an high ATK monster..." Nigel added.

"What? You're ending it with just that?!" Yuya shouted, "When this card is revealed, your fate and mine will be made clear." Mieru said.

Mieru's Hand x 4

 **Turn 2**

"What does that mean? And what is this "fate" stuff you keep going on about?" he asked, "Eventually it will become clear to you, "But for now its your turn. But that won't help you if you can't see what lies ahead." she said.

"Hmmm..." Yuya hummed, trying to think what she was thinking. " _That monster must have high DEF, meaning I need to power up my monsters..._ " he looked through his Hand. "I don't have anything that can increase my monsters ATK at the moment, guess I need an Action Card." "My turn! I draw!" he drew his card, and then began climbing from platform to platform, gaining height.

"You have something to worry about, don't you?" Mieru suddenly asked, confusing him, "Huh? What makes you say that?" he asked, "Just now, with that coin toss, you choose the Dragon." she said, "So? What does that have to do with being worried about something?" he asked, "That is an expression of you desiring a strong power that will break you out of your current situation." she answer.

" _Power? Does that mean she knows that I'm planning to power up my monsters?_ " he thought, "Right now, you're at a standstill, unable to see where you can move forward." she added.

" _Move... Move forward, does that mean she can tell that I can't see what lies beyond the Pendulum Summon_ " he quickly shook his head, " _No! I can't think about that right now! I need to focus on this Duel!_ " he then began his turn.

" _I can't do really do anything with this Hand, the best I can do, is set up for my next turn..._ " he thought, "I set the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the Pendulum Scale!" he placed the cards in their respective zones.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (4)**

"Huh? Didn't think he would place Odd-Eyes in a Pendulum Zone..." Matthew said, "That's a first... I wonder what Odd-Eyes's Pendulum Effect can do?" Azara thought.

"And with that I end my turn!" Yuya said, at this Mieru giggled "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"At this moment, Odd-Eyes's Pendulum Effect activates!" Odd-Eyes destroyed itself from the Pendulum Zone, "At the end of the turn, I can destroy Odd-Eyes in the Pendulum, and then add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck whose ATK is 1500 or lower..." he added his choice. "I'll add Timegazer Magician!" he said.

Yuya's Hand x 5

 **Turn 3**

"Smart, that way he can Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes from the Extra Deck, since she set that monster, it must be Level 4 or below, meaning its DEF can't be higher than 2000, Odd-Eyes can easily get over that." Matthew said, the three kids impressed by his deduction.

My turn! I draw!" Mieru drew her card. "I now Flip Summon my Set monster!" she flipped the card on her blade, "Come, Prediction Princess Coinorma!" a single gold coin appeared on the Field, and then magically appearing next to it was a young elf girl wearing a green jester looking hat, her hair was ping and put into pig-tails.

 **Prediction Princess Coinorma: Level: 3, Fairy, Flip, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF:** 800 **/1400**

"At this moment, Coinorma's Flip effect activates!" she said, "Huh? Flip monsters..." Andy said confused, "Don't really see that many around these days..." Azara commented.

"When Coinorma is Flipped, I can set a Level 4 or below Flip Monster from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard." Mieru explained, "I'll set this card!" she picked her choice, and placed it on her blade, making the card appear on her Field, another spiky monster appeared. " _So I'm dealing with Flip Monsters... Great._ " Yuya thought, out of all the monster types, Flip Monsters were the most unpredictable, seeing that you need to know what the monster was before to stay ahead. " _But at least Coinorma is Flipped, meaning its open for attacks!_ " he added smiling at this bit of news.

"Now let's have Coinorma predict your future as you run around aimlessly." she said, at this Yuya took off running. Coinorma threw her coin into the air, which split into three, they then froze in mid-air, showing a diamond and two stars. "Heads, Tails, Tails. That means you will soon have to make a fateful decision." she said.

"Battle! Coinorma attacks him directly!" Coinorma glowed pinked and flew at Yuya, "Found one!" he said jumping from rune to rune until he came level to the card... The only problem was- "Huh?" Yuya looked between two Action Cards, laying by each other. " _A d-decision, she was right!_ " he thought, " _It's not that bad, its a 50/50 choice, only problem is this choice can help me, or screw me!_ " he added.

"As you know, you can only add one Action Card to your hand, this is that fateful decision!" she said, he of course already knew this, "Left... Right..." Yuya looked between the two before coming to a choice. "Left!" he grabbed the card and flipped it... It was an Action Trap. "T-Terrible Luck!" he shouted.

"The Action Trap, Terrible Luck deals you 800 damage!" Mieru explained, at this the Action Card exploded, forcing Yuya back, landing on a different rune. Yuya's LP: **4000 - 800 = 3200**

"What bad luck. The chances of getting Terrible Luck on this Field is 1 in 10,000." Mieru said, just as Yuya was getting up, Coinorma came up and kicked him in the face, leaving a print. "Oww!" he shouted, falling back down. **3200 - 800 = 2400** (Yuya)

"Before I end my turn, I tribute Coinorma and Advance Set a monster!" Coinorma burst into light, in its place was a set monster, a third spiky monster appeared on top of the card.

"Seriously, You advance Summon just to set a monster." Yuya exclaimed, not seeing that coming. "Right, this card represents your unknown future." she said, and took another card from her Hand, "I set one card and end my turn!" a card appeared in her Spell & Trap Zone.

Mieru's Hand x 3

 **Turn 4**

"Alright! This time!" Yuya drew his card, " _Perfect!_ " he saw that it was Level 4, and one that could help him. "I set the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Scale!" Timegazer took the zone that Odd-Eyes was in before, completing it.

 **(1) P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M (8)**

"I can Special Summon monsters through Levels 2 to 7! _Swing Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether!_ Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" the rift appeared, three beam shot out from it.

"Appear Crossbow Magician!" a young man wearing a cloak and armed with two old fashion crossbow appeared, aiming both of them at Mieru. "Pullback Magician!" a second young man appeared wearing a sleeveless wizard coat, as around his arms were coil springs. "And finally Soulbond Magician!" A young woman, wearing a cyan coloured cloak appeared, in her arms were 5 metal rings. As a trick, she put them together, and they somehow linked together.

 **Crossbow Magician: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1500/** 1000

 **Pullback Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF:** 1100 **/2400**

 **Soulbond Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 500/** 2100 **, PS: 3**

"Huh? No Odd-Eyes?" Ayu said, "He must be cautious due to that advanced set monster, it could do anything..." Oliver guessed.

"Since both of her monster are set, one of which is a Level 5 or 6, since it was Advance Set, its effect could be more powerful, meaning I should go for the other." he muttered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, When unlucky ones like yourself attempt to do something, it never ends well." Mieru said. "Then I won't, not yet at least!" he said, Mieru didn't respond as he would have hoped.

"Soulbond Magician's effect activates!" Soulbond gave one end of the ring link to Crossbow, who took hold of it, causing power to flow into him. "Once per turn, I can target a monster I control, and that monster gains 300 ATK for every Magician I control!" Crossbow's ATK: **1500 + 900 = 2400**

"However, while Soulbond is on the Field, Level 5 or higher monsters I control cannot attack... But I have a way around this!" Yuya said, "I activate Crossbow Magician's effect! By tributing a Magician," he tributed Pullback, "This then lets me deal you 100 damage time that monster's Level!" Crossbow aimed his sights right at Mieru, who didn't do a thing as Crossbow fired a bolt at her, it exploded before it hit her. Mieru's LP: **4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Then I activate his second effect! By tributing another Magician," this time Soulbond was tributed, "I can target a Magician in my Graveyard, other than the tributed monster, and add it to my Hand!" Pullback was the only choice, so he added it to his Hand.

"Clever, he knows about the danger they possess, and is avoiding it." Matthew smirked as he saw this play out.

"Battle! I attack the recently set monster with Crossbow Magician!" Crossbow aimed his other crossbow at the target, and then fired a bolt.

"Trap card activate!" Mieru snapped her fingers, making the card flip up. "Black Cat's Glare!" she yelled, as the card then unleashed a pack of black cats, that ran at Yuya. "That not good! A glare from a black cat is considered bad luck!" Ayu said, "Not just that Ayu, but there's thirteen of them!" Azara added.

At this, the flying bolt suddenly changed trajectory, much to the shock of Yuya and the bolt's owner. "When I have two or more Defense Position monsters, Black Cat's Glare ends your battle phase!" Mieru explained.

"No way! Wah!" Yuya suddenly tripped over, "What was that?! I tripped over nothing!" he said, "See, I told you it wouldn't end well." she said, "What are you on about? All I did was fall over." he retorted. "But you had all those black cats glare at you. You truly must be unlucky!" she remarked.

"I end my turn!" Yuya said, "With it ending, Soulbound's effect ends, returning Crossbow's ATK to normal..." **2400 = 1500** (Crossbow) " _This is bad, she basically knows the future... I have to do something to change mine, or it's all over._ " Yuya thought worried.

Yuya's Hand x 3

* * *

"Battle! Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd attacks that Nova Summoner!" Ronald ordered, his monster following his command and swung its blade arm at the literal gaint rat. It's ATK having doubled due to Heroic Chance. This took out the monster, and the opponent, (who were two girls dressed in magical girl cosplay)

"And the winner is the visitor, Ronald Greyson! This brings an end to the fabulous Duel between him and the Anime Sisters!" the announcer said, the small crowd, which consisted of the other members clapped, although anime tears streamed down their eyes as they did.

" _And that's my six win to qualify, I'm in!_ " Ronald grinned, while it was technically five Duels he had done, Nico had explained that since he was going against two during the same match, it counted as two wins. Thus making it six wins.

With his victory and place in the Junior Youth Division assured, Ronald walked out of the Cosplay Duel School, "Oh thank god I'm out of there..." he shivered, glancing back at the building.

" _Those guys were even worse than that cosplay club back at Spade..._ " he thought, thinking back on his School Branch in his home world. " _I wonder how everyone is doing right about now? Have Fusion done away with them, or are they still kicking?_ " he thought, hoping the latter was true, though with what Kelly mentioned yesterday, he wasn't liking the odds of it.

"Hmm..." he then paused in his movement, now thinking of the mentioned girl, it was bad enough back in Heartland, he was sure that he would get away from her, even for a few weeks. Sadly not the case. " _And to think, its Yuto's fault that she gets to stick around, he should've been clear about the deal. Either that or let her be crushed by that crate..._ " he thought.

" ***Sigh*** _I really don't want to go back and deal with here yet, so what can I do to delay going back?_ " he questioned, a moment later, it came to him. " _Oh yeah, Yuya's got his third Duel right about now! Maybe I can swing by to see the rest of the Duel, and then maybe hang out with the gang!_ " he thought grinning.

Nico had given him and the others the address of Yuya's Duel, just in case he had nothing to do, and wanted to watch their friend. "Now let's see... Unno Fortune Prep School, that's not far from here!" he pocketed the address, and rushed off to his destination...

* * *

"I will now make a direct attack with Frightfur Bear!" Sora sang out, dressed in some theatre clothing, Frightfur Bear then attack Sora's opponent, "With this, my life is now zero!" his opponent sang out as he was punched away. His LP becoming 0.

"Yes! I did it! Six wins!" Sora cheered, as the field dematerialized, as did the clothes, which were made by the Field, disappear. "Great job Sora! Now you're qualified to enter the Junior Youth Division!" Yuzu said, running up to him.

"Now that that's surprising, for someone of my ability, it was a given." he gloated, "Well, let's hurry!" Sora grabbed Yuzu's arm, "Hurry? Hurry to where?" she asked as Sora dragged them away. "Yuya's Duel of course, If we don't hurry, it'll be all over!" he answered, hurrying them along quicker than before...

* * *

 **Turn 5**

"My turn! I draw!" Mieru drew her card, "To think that you'd ignore my advice, and something so meaningless..." she said, at this, she jumped off the ball and ran across some runes until coming to a stop. "But enough about that. It's as I thought, you aren't my fated person after all!" she declared.

" _Thank gods, I wouldn't want to put up with her if I was..._ " Yuya thought relieved, "Prepare yourself, because now I'll erase you without a trace!" she said, snapping him out of his thought.

"I Flip Summon the monster I set earlier!" she flipped the mentioned card on her blade, "Come forth! Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" A young woman/elf with long flowing emerald green hair, in a flowing white and green dress, and carrying a bow appeared.

 **Prediction Princess Arrowsylph: Level: 4, Fairy, Flip, Effect, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000/** 1400

"When Arrowsylph is Flip Summoned, I can add a Ritual Spell from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand!" she added her card. "She's a Ritual User!" Yuya said to himself.

"I had a feeling she would use Ritual Summoning..." Matthew said, "Same, the tarot card thing kind of gave that away." Azara added in.

"The card I added to my Hand is Ritual of Predictions!" Mieru told Yuya. "And then following that, I Flip Summon the monster I Advance Set earlier!" she then flipped the other card on her blade. "Appear, Prediction Princess Crystaldine!" Another woman, dressed somewhat like a siren, and wearing a cloth around her mouth appeared. Then a crystal orb on a spike appeared before her.

 **Prediction Princess Crystaldine: Level: 5, Fairy, Flip, Effect, WATER, ATK/DEF: 1400/** 2200

"When Crystaldine is Flip Summoned, I can add a Ritual Monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my Hand!" she added her card from her Deck. "The Ritual Monster I added is Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" she said.

"With both the Spell, and the Monster, then..." Tatsuya said, "What?" Futoshi asked, "What do you think? A Ritual Summon!" Ayu said to him, "She's got that right, and a Level 9 to boot!" Andy said, "Not true, some Ritual Spells allow you to Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster with a Level lower than the Tribute's combined Levels." Azara added, the kids learning something new as well.

"Before I go further, I'll have Crystaldine predict your fortune..." Mieru said as Crystaldine shined, she floated into the air, where an image, that only Mieru could see. "I see it..." the orb showed Yuya, slowly being surrounded by smoke, "Dark clouds of enormous power are enveloping you..." she said, and that was it. " _What does that mean? Will I find the power to go beyond the Pendulum?_ " Yuya thought.

"I activate the Ritual Spell, Ritual of Predictions!" Mieru activated the card, the card appeared on the Field, and then spat out several purple crystals that enlarged as they landed, just then a large column of stone that came from above crashed between the crystals, creating a dust cloud. Atop of it, at the centre was a table, nine blue crystals formed a circle around the edge of the column. And between each crystal was a face-down piece of paper.

"With this card's effect, I tribute the Level 4 Arrowsylph and Level 5 Crystaldine!" the two monsters burst into flames, which scattered into nine smaller flames, each then took a spot atop of the pieces of paper. "The total Levels of the tributes is 9, which mean the Ritual Summon of the Level 9 Tarotrei is possible!" Andy smirked at Azara, who pouted at being wrong this time.

Just then the table at the centre of the column burst into a huge column of fire, " _Omnipotent priest of ancient times! With these secret arts of the age, be revived!_ " Mieru chanted as the top of the fiery column exploded. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!" Descending down from the heavens was a giant woman with white skin, dress in a flowing purple dress with two trails on the sides of it. She also had long flowing hair, that reached past her dress. In front of a chest was some gold, resting on her hair was some sort of crown. And on either side of her shoulders were some contraptions with two sets of mechanical arms. On her dress, were some glowing cards, forming a sideways infinity.

 **Prediction Princess Tarotrei: Level: 9, Fair, Ritual, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1200

"That's the highest Level Ritual Monster I've seen!" Yuya exclaimed, "Battle! Tarotrei will attack Crossbow Magician!" the cards formed into a single entity, and then released them at Crossbow, who got cut multiple times by them. This destroyed Crossbow, the shockwave throwing Yuya onto the outer ring. **2400 - 1100 = 1300**

"And then I set a Monster, and end my turn!" Mieru set a monster, the spiky one appearing for the fourth time.

Mieru's Hand x 3

 **Turn 6**

"So she starting to get serious, huh?" Yuya muttered getting to his feet, "Then I guess I'll return the favour. Wait?! Why am I talking to myself? I don't have time, I need to win this Duel!" he then turned to face his opponent. " _She's one of the last two obstacles keeping me from entering the Junior Youth Division, my path to becoming a Pro!_ " he thought.

"My turn! I draw!" he drew his card, which was Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon! " _Alright!_ " he smirked, meanwhile Mieru fanned herself with her hand of cards, "What's so good about your Divination?!" Yuya asked her, snapping her awake, "I won't be fooled by it!" he told her.

"With my set Pendulum Scale, I'll once again summon monsters Levels 2 through 7 at the same time!" he said as the rift began to open up, "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" Five beams of lights shot out of the right, "First up is Pullback Magician!" Pullback Magician appeared back on the Field in Defense. "Followed by Stamp Out Magician!" A male magician, wearing shoes that resembled elephant feet, his clothing like that of a ring leader.

"Prism Break Magician!" a normal sized Magician, surrounded by reflect mirrors and crystals appeared, his clothing was chrome plated.

"And finally the Dragon cousins with dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon!" the two Odd-Eyes dragons roared in unison as they appeared, all five monsters standing side by side before Yuya, ready to end this Duel.

 **Stamp Out Magician: Level: 6, Spellcaster, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2600/** 1800

 **Prism Break Magician: Level: 6, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF:** 100 **/2300, PS: 4**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 2000 **, PS: 4**

 **Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon: Level: 7, Dragon, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1800 **, PS: 4**

"A full Field Summon!" Ayu cheered out, "I gives me the shivers!" Futoshi cried out, "Not only that, but he's got both Odd-Eyes out! Combined those two can end this!" Oliver said smiling.

"My, how ominous..." Mieru commented, staring at the monster, and way they were placed. "What are you on about?" Yuya asked, "If you don't know, then let me read your future with the positions of your cards!" she said.

"What? Can you really tell my future, just because the placement of my cards?" he asked, she then pointed to Odd-Eyes (Pendulum) at the centre, "I sense that your dragon in the centre has an aura of uncertainty emanating from it." she said, making said dragon look at her weirdly.

" _What the heck is this girl on about, what do I have to be uncertain about?_ " Odd-Eyes asked, "I think she's talking about Yuya..." Prism Break told the dragon, "Your Stamp Out Magician, whose feet remind of an elephant, is a marker of great power." she continued, pointing to Stamp Out, whose was to the right of Odd-Eyes, Yuya listening carefully.

"Pullback Magician represents your feelings beginning to improve." she gestured to Pullback whose on the far side of Yuya's right, "Prism Break shows there are obstacles at your feet, your other dragons shows that it is a very clever obstacle at that.

"A large failure, and then your future becomes engulfed in darkness!" she finished, "A... large failure..." Yuya muttered, "Yuya! Don't listen to what she tells you!" Matthew yelled to him, snapping Yuya out of it, "She's trying to make you slip up in some way, so just ignore her!" he told him. "Even then, she had technically been right about everything that's happened." Ayu added, "All this occult stuff is giving me the shivers!" Futoshi cried off, shivering... In a bad way.

"If that's what you say my future is..." Yuya began, "I reject it! I'm the only one that can decide my future, not you!" he declared. At this, she smirked, "Fate is already predetermined. "Odd-Eyes's effect activates!" Odd-Eyes's chest orb glowed, causing the one on his spikes to glow as well. "When Pendulum Summoned from the Extra Deck, your Special Summoned monsters loses 100 ATK for every Level that I can Pendulum Summon with my scale!" he told her, she didn't even flinch at the mention of the effect.

This ticked him off, "Scale's Force!" Odd-Eyes released a blue pulse, that washed over Tarotrei. Tarotrei's ATK: **2600 - 600 = 2000** "And then Odd-Eyes gains that lost ATK!" Odd-Eyes's ATK: **2500 + 600 = 3100**

"Yes, with this, Yuya can end it!" Andy cheered, "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Tarotrei!" As Odd-Eyes began to charge his attack- "I activate Tarotrei's effect!" Mieru yelled out, "What?" Yuya got out, "Once per turn, during my opponent's turn, I can switch face-down monsters on my Field into face-up Attack Position!" she explained as the extra set of arms of Tarotrei flew off, and went for her set monster.

"Are you kidding me!? A Flip Summon on my opponent's turn!?" he said, much to his shock and his friends. "I Flip Summon, Prediction Princess Petalelf!" a flower bud appeared on the Field, which then bloomed, revealing a woman, who was fused into the petal of the bud.

 **Prediction Princess Petalelf: Leve: 2, Fair, Flip, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 800/** 700

"Petalelf's Flip Effect! When Flip Summoned, all your monsters in Attack Position are switched into Defense!" she explained, shocking Yuya as Petalelf created a flurry of petal that swept over Yuya's monsters.

Odd-Eyes stopped charging his attack, he and Punishment Dragon, and Stamp Out Magician were then switched into Defense, gaining blue aura. " _What the hell?! Why can't I move?!_ " Odd-Eyes roared out. "And you cannot change their battle positions for the rest of the turn!" she added.

"No way! She just cut Yuya off completely!" Ayu said, "Not really, don't forget Punishment Dragon's effect!" Matthew added.

Yuya though the same thing, "I activate Punishment Dragon's effect!" Punishment Dragon began to charge yellow energy between his tusk. "Once per turn, I can target one monster you control whose ATK is less than his, and destroy it!" he said.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Prediction's Downfall!" Mieru said calmly, placing the card into her Duel Disk, the image showed a Tarot card being ripped in two. "I can target one monster you control in face-up Defense, and negate its effects so long as its face-up!" she said, shocking him with this, "I select Punishment Dragon!" Punishment Dragon stopped charging its effect.

"No way! She cut me off completely!" Yuya said, "Now let's have Tarotrei fortune-tell what future you have in store!" Mieru said.

Tarotrei did an action, similar to what she did with her attack before, instead of scattering multiple cards though, only a single one popped out, this one an actual tarot card, which was XVI, the Tower. "The card that Tarotrei has shown is the Tower, in upright position." Mieru examined, "The meaning this card holds is that of collapsing, falling, and disaster." she said.

"Just surrender..." she said, "What?!" he asked, "If you continue what you're doing, your life will be at risk!" she told him, "Is that a threat!" he frowned at this new. "No, this is fate, your fate, if you foolishly continue to follow it!" she declared.

* * *

Up above, at the entrance that Yuya and Nico came through, was Ronald, slowly walking down the step, "Man they need to install lights down that stairway..." he muttered, he then turned to the arena, "Hmm, can't tell what's going on from up here." he then brought out his Standard Duel Disk, and then connected it to viewing mode, allowing him to see what cards were in play, LP, and number of cards in the actual player's hand. "What?! Yuya's monsters are all in Defense, how did this happen?" he asked himself.

After reading about his opponent, who he found out was Mieru, he understood how this happened, "Oh..." he wasn't liking Yuya's odds right about now, he guess that Yuya performed a full Field Pendulum Summon, leaving his hand empty, and found out that Punishment Dragon's effects were negated. He then looked back down at Yuya. " _Yuya... You're going to need a miracle to get out of this combo of hers..._ " he thought, worried for his friend.

* * *

" _She's cut me off, in every way possible..._ " Yuya thought, " _I was sure, that Punishment Dragon could've dealt her some damage, but even if I had used his effect first, she would've done exactly what she had done just now!_ " he then thought for a moment, " _However, this is still fine, as even though I don't have any options right now, I still have my monsters! As long as I have them, I can still win this!_ "

"It looks like your still willing to fight." Mieru said, "But if you don't want to be seriously injured, hurry up and surrender!" she added, "Nice try! But its basically impossible to be seriously injured in a Duel!" Yuya retorted.

"I end my turn!" he said, "With it ending, Odd-Eyes's effect ends, returning his ATK and Tarotrei's to normal. **3100 = 2500** (Odd-Eyes) **2000 = 2600** (Tarotrei) " _Aww man..._ " Odd-Eyes groaned out.

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 7**

"So you don't intend to stop then..." Mieru began, "My turn! I draw!" she drew her card, "I set a monster in face-down Defense!" the card appeared on her Field, a spiky monster appeared over the card. "And then, at this moment, I activate Tarotrei's other effect!" she said, "This card can turn all Flip Monsters on my Field face-down!" she said, "Full Sleep!" she said, as Tarotrei began to bell out a tone, causing the face-up Petalelf into face-down Defense.

"What, why do that?" Oliver asked confused, "All of Yuya's monster's DEF is less than 2600, any one of them can be taken out." he added on.

Yuya also knew this, and so waited for her to take one of them out, "With this, I end my turn!" she said, much to his shock and confusion. "What?" he said, Mieru turned away from him, "I have no reason to attack you right now..." she said, glancing back at him, "After all, you fate has already been sealed." she added.

Mieru's Hand x 2

 **Turn 8**

Her words annoyed him. "That's what you think! My future isn't set in stone yet! My turn! I draw!" he drew his card and looked at it. "I switch Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon into Attack!" Odd-Eyes lost his blue aura. " _Alright!_ " he roared out.

"I activate Tarotrei's effect!" Tarotrei's extra arms, flew off and went for her set monsters, "Full Rebirth!" the arms then flipped the monsters, revealing Petalelf again, "Appear, Prediction Princess Astromorrigan!" the other flipped monster appeared to be some doll, carrying a sword and shield, her head was oddest thing about her, it was round like a pocket watch, and for her eyes, were the sun and a cresent moon, she had pig-tails on either side of her head.

 **Prediction Princess Astromorrigan: Level: 3, Fair, Flip, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 0

"So she can freely flip her monster up and down when ever she feels like it." Yuya muttered to himself, guessing her strategy. "That's correct! This is the power of the holy priest who governs the fate of the cards!" she said, "Petalelf's Flip Effect! All your monsters in Attack are switched into Defense!" Petalelf released a flurry of petals, that knocked Odd-Eyes back into Defense, " _God damn it!_ " he roared.

"He's caught in an endless loop..." Matthew surmised. "What?" Ayu asked, "As soon as Yuya prepares for an attack, Mieru can flip her Flip Monsters, Petalelf will then set his monsters back into Defense, and then on her turn, she can set the monsters again." he explained to her. "But what does the other one do?" Azara asked, not liking the feeling she was getting from Astromorrigan.

"Astromorrigan's Flip Effect activates!" Mieru said, " _Guess, we're about to find out..._ " Nigel thought, Astromorrigan sword glowed, and then grew in size, "At the end of the turn she was Flip Summoned, all your monster's in Defense are destroyed! Furthermore, you take 200 damage for every destroyed one!" she explained.

"So that's why she didn't attack him, she was setting up for a more lethal combo!" Ronald said, no one hearing him. "Wait a minute! Odd-Eyes Punishment Dragon's effect prevents my Pendulum Monsters from being-" "Have you forgotten that Downfall's effect is still in play?!" Mieru cut him off, shocking him as he just remembered this.

"My victory was decided the second I set my first card on the Field!" Mieru gloated, "That's... That's not possi-" "But it is," Mieru cut him off, as he stared at Astromorrigan. "Do not avert your eyes and look at the truth that is present before you!" she said, "The fate of destruction that awaits you!" she added.

"But you can still escape this fate." she added while Yuya thought back on every action in this Duel, that lead him to where he was right now, "To save yourself from your own destruction, surrender the Duel now." she demanded.

" _This won't do, not at all..._ " Nico thought, shaking his head. " _He's become entrapped by her fortune-telling Duel, he needs to break the mold and show me an unexpected surprise._ " he added. The audience were muttering to one another, all coming to the same conclusion as Mieru had.

"I... set one card..." the card appeared on Yuya's Field, "And end my turn..." he said, almost defeated. "At this moment, Astromorrigan's effect kicks in! Destroying your monsters! And also dealing you 200 damage per one!" Astromorrigan raised her sword, and swung at all of Yuya's monsters, cutting them down with no resistances.

The wave of the weapon, sent the particles flying at Yuya, who braced himself against the onslaught. **1300 - 200x 5= 1000 = 300** (Yuya) While Pullback and Stamp Out were sent to the Graveyard, Yuya picked up his Pendulum Monster's card. "Destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to my Extra Deck!" he told her, "True, but not for Punishment Dragon..." Mieru said, confusing him.

"Due to Downfall's effect, If the target is destroyed while I control a Prediction Princess monster, that monster is banish!" she explained, "No..." Yuya's hope at surviving the next time he Pendulum Summoned was gone, Punishment Dragon's protection effect would have cancelled out Astromorrigan's destructive power. He unwillingly sent Punishment Dragon to his banished zone.

"There goes that backup plan..." Azara solemnly said, "Now do you understand? I'm saying this out of concern for you!" Mieru told Yuya, "If you continues struggling like this, you'll end up doing something that can't be undone!"

Yuya's Hand x 0

 **Turn 9**

Yuya didn't say a thing to this, just looked at her defiantly, "Nothing I say will change your mind, won't it?" she said, "My turn! I draw!" she drew her card. "Tarotrei's effect! I set all my face-up Flip Monsters into face-down Defense!" her Flip Monster were once again Set.

Yuya glanced down at his face-down, Mystical Calling " _Since only Tarotrei can attack, Mystical Calling will negate the direct attack against me, letting me then add 2 Magicians whose DEF is equal or lower than her ATK._ " he thought, hoping he could pick the right cards to help him out, "Didn't I tell you to stop struggling?" Mieru snapped him out of it.

"Let me divine the consequences of your actions with this Action Card." Mieru stood on a rune, which set her skyward until coming to a halt, where an Action Card was laying about. She then picked it up, "This is..." she muttered, then turned to face Yuya again. "I activate the Action Spell, Draw Lock!" chains appeared around Yuya's Duel Disk, mainly around his Deck. "What the-" Yuya cried out in shock.

"Until the opponent sends an Action card to the Graveyard, you cannot draw!" Mieru read out the card's text. "See! Even the cards are telling you to stop fighting your own destiny!" Mieru angrily said, she couldn't understand he refused to surrender, wasn't self preservation hardwired into every one? If so, why was he fighting it!

"I won't criticize you, so just surrender." she added, "But then my path to being a Pro is..." Yuya stopped himself, "No! I won't let it end here!" he then ran off for an Action Card.

"Even now, as it comes to this, and he still..." she then frowned, "If this is how it's going to be, then I'll have to end the Duel as soon as possible!" she declared, hoping her intervention would spare the fool of his own fate. "I end my turn with a face-down!" she set a card. " _That card I just set, Reverse Reuse, is a Trap that allows me to Special Summon two Flip Monster to my opponent's side of the Field, in face-up Defense._ "

" _When I use this, I can use Tarotrei, Petalelf, and Astromorrigan's effects to end this Duel once and for all!_ " she thought.

To any onenot noticing, as they watched the Duel, one of the chain links to the chandelier started to strain ever so slightly.

Mieru's Hand x 2

* * *

As Ronald continued to watch, he heard the sound of foot steps behind him, he glanced back, and frowned when he spotted Sora, but smiled when Yuzu showed up with him, "Glad you two could make it." he said to them, "Oh no! Did we miss it?!" Sora asked, not even acknowledging Ronald. "No, you're in luck brat." at this Sora, did acknowledge him, giving him a glare, which he returned.

"Though I can't say Yuya's having any of that luck..." Ronald added on, making Yuzu look at him concerned, "What does that mean?" she asked, worried, Ronald then explained to her (and reluctantly Sora) what he himself had witness when he got here. "So he's trapped in an unbeatable combo, and he can't even draw a card?" Sora said.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part..." he said, "It's not?!" Yuzu asked, even more worried, "No... Apparently, Mieru, that girl that Yuya is Dueling, told Yuya, that if he continued the Duel, he would meet his fate..." he told them, "A fate with destruction." Yuzu gasped at hearing this.

"That can't be right... right?" Sora said, but was somewhat worried, not that he could figure out why. "If you had heard all that I said, then you would know, that Mieru had basically known everything about the Duel!" Ronald snapped at him, the two once again glaring at one another, meanwhile, all Yuzu could do, was watch Yuya, who was running up a flight of stairs, and silently pray for his safety.

* * *

 **Turn 10**

"My turn!" Yuya began his turn, still running up the stairs, "Due to the effect of Lock Draw, you can't draw until you send an Action Card to the Graveyard." Mieru reminded him, "And that's what I'm going to do!" he yelled out, reaching the end of the stairs, and made a leap of faith, grabbing onto the ledge of the next level.

"Stop this already! Continuing this Duel will not benefit you in anyway!" Mieru demanded, "Just give up already! Can't you hear me telling you it's dangerous!?" she yelled, her words didn't deter him.

Yuya then spotted an Action Card, floating on a pedestal, "This is it!" Yuya charged in its direction.

Above, the broken link finally gave way, and with its gone, the others chains now bore more weight, they too eventually gave way, this alerted everyone, who looked up to see the ceiling crumble.

Yuya continued to make a mad dash, even has he saw debris falling around him, " _Almost there..._ " he thought, hearing his heart thundering in his ears, when he believed he was close enough, and leaped.

At this moment, the chandelier also fell, just as Yuya caught the card, the chandelier loamed over him, until-

 ***BOOOOOOOOM!*** The entire room shock as the chandelier crashed to the floor.

"YUYA!" Yuzu cried out, snapping the two arguing behind her to look to Field, they looked on in shock as it registered in their minds.

With Yuya's other group, Azara looked away, hugging herself into Nigel's chest, causing him to look shocked at this action, his brothers would've teased him, if not for the incident that had taken place just now.

Above the destruction, Mieru stood on her rune, over looking the dust that covered the Field, when it settled, all that remained was rubble, but no sign of Yuya at all.

" _I was... too late..._ " Mieru looked away, ashamed that she couldn't save the fool.

The entire crowd was stunned, glancing around for any sign, "Do you think..." Oliver got out, worried, "Come on guys, this is Yuya were on about, I'm sure he got out of that." Andy said, his tone didn't help their confidence though.

"Yuya..." Yuzu whispered, tears filling the corners of her eyes.

"I can't believe what has happened folks, but there appears to have been a disaster on the Field, and there is no sign of one of the Duelist..." Nico began, the Unno students began to mourn the lost of the fool of a Duelist, who thought that he could-

"Hey!" Nigel shouted out, alerting everyone has he pointed at some rubble, which began to shift, it was then thrown off. "Oww..." Yuya said, the sight of him, brightened everyone moods, his friends relieved to see that he was fine.

Yuya slowly got to his feet, and held aloft his Action Card, "The Action Spell, Miracle!" he yelled out.

"Well what do you know, it did take a miracle." Ronald smirked out, "Huh? What are you on about?" Sora looked at him, "Oh, that's for me to know, and for you to find out..." he said, meanwhile Yuzu held her hand over her heart, calming herself down, " _Oh thank god..._ " she thought, overjoyed that he was fine.

"It.. can't be... He overcame his life-threatening crisis with a miracle!?" Mieru got out, still stunned that he was still alive, that should have killed a normal person. Even Unno was impressed.

"I now send this Action Card to dispel Draw Lock's effect!" Yuya sent Miracle to the Graveyard, this caused the chains covering his Duel Disk to vanish, "Alright then, with this draw, I... I'll bet it all!" he placed his fingers over his Deck, they trembled slightly.

"I draw!" he then drew his card, flipped, but was shocked at what it was, " _It-it can't be!_ " he thought staring at a card that wasn't even his own, " _Polymerization!_ " he brought the card to his face, " _How? This is Yuzu's, then why is it-_ " he then thought to this morning, when he was in a rush, " _Of course, when my Deck was scattered, I must have mixed it in when I picked them up!_ " he realised.

" _I can't believe it..._ " he fell to his knees, " _I bet it all on this one card, and I can't even use it!_ " he shut his eyes tight, " _WHY DID I DRAW A CARD I CAN'T EVEN USE!?_ " he yelled in his head, throwing his head back.

This action also made his pendant move about, which Yuya felt, he then looked down to see it, " _Wait a minute..._ " the sight of it gave him an idea, " _You're the reason I have my Pendulum Cards,_ " he grabbed it and held it to his eyes. " _Because of that, you changed my future..._ " he narrowed his eyes.

" _Listen, I don't know why, you did what you did back then, but please... give me something to work with!_ " the pendant gave a small shine, but Yuya saw something stir within it. " _Wait... What was that?_ " he looked closer, but whatever he saw, it was gone.

When he stopped to look around, all he saw was cloudy smoke, " _Where am I?_ " he then heard a roar in the distance, he turned to face the direction, and saw Odd-Eyes, standing next to it was Stargazer. " _What are you doing here?_ " he then watched as the two took on their card forms, which then overlapped themselves, a bright flash then occurred.

After it was gone, Yuya saw a towering shadow loaming over him, " _That's it!_ " the idea finally struck him like a lightning bolt, the real world then returned to him, smiling he got up, and ran along the rubble, until he came to a stop on the edge.

"Ladies and gentleman!" he yelled to the crowd, "I think Yuya's got an idea!" Matthew grinned out, "But what could it be though?" Oliver asked.

"As you know, my Pendulum Scale is set to 1 and 8, courtesy of Stargazer and Timegazer!" the two Magician gave a bow, "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summoned any monster between Levels 2 and 7!" he said.

" _Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether!_ Pendulum Summon! Once again, come forth my monsters!" the rift opened up again, this time only three beams shot out of it. "Come back to the stage, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Soulbond Magician, and Prism Break Magician!" the three monsters appeared, Odd-Eyes in the middle. Only Odd-Eyes was in Attack.

"Place take a look at these gallant figure!" he said to the crowd, "And now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates again! Scale's Force!" Odd-Eyes once again release a blue pulse. **2600 - 600 = 2000** (Tarotrei) **2500 + 600 = 3100** (Odd-Eyes)

"Alright, here comes the comeback!" Ayu cheered out, "But what about-" Tatsuya began.

"I activate Tarotrei's effect! Full Rebirth!" Mieru yelled out, causing Tarotrei's other arms to once again flipped her Set Monsters. Petalelf and Astromorrigan appeared on the Field once again. "With Petalelf's Flip Effect, all my opponent's monster are switched into Defense Position, and cannot be affected until the end of the turn!" she said.

Petalelf sent a flurry of petal at Odd-Eyes, who knelt down, gaining a blue aura. "No! It happened again!" Futoshi cried out.

"Isn't great that you avoided your fate of destruction?" Mieru asked, "Now that you survived, I can win this Duel with a clear conscience." she continued, "At the end of this turn, Astromorrigan's Flip Effect will destroy all your monsters in Defense, and then deal you 200 damage for each one destroyed! And because your LP is 300, this will end you!"

"Do you understand now? You can't win this Duel!" she finished, meanwhile all Yuya did during her speech was smirk, "I wonder about that, miss..." he said, this completely stumped her, "M-miss?!" she stuttered out.

"I now activate Pullback Magician's effect from the Graveyard!" Yuya said, "By banishing this card, I can return 2 cards on my Field to my Hand!" Pullback was banished, "Return to my Hand, Stargazer and Timegazer!" the two returned to Yuya's Hand. He then saw what he saw in his vision. " _Just wait, I'm going to bring you into this world!_ " he thought.

"Next I Tribute Prism Break Magician," Prism Break burst into particles, "And Tribute Summon the Leve 5 Stargazer Magician!" Taking its place was Stargazer.

 **Stargazer Magician: Level: 5, Spellcaster, Pendulum, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 2400 **, PS: 1**

"Umm, where is Yuya going with this?" Sora asked, "How the hell should I know?" Ronald retorted, "And now..." Yuya took one of the last cards from his Hand, which Yuzu recognized, "Wait, that's-!" she began.

"I now activate the Spell, Polymerization!" Yuya placed the card into his Duel Disk, at this, all his friends and Nico were shocked, "What!" Nico yelled out, "Yuya's going to Fusion Summon!?" Sora said shocked, as was Ronald.

Yuya's Duel Disk, and his pendant glowed in unison, a card was ejected from his Extra Deck. "With this card, I can fuse together Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Stargazer Magician!" Odd-Eyes roared, as he and Stargazer jumped into the vortex that appeared. " _Wielder of the mysterious arts, become one with the dragon with dichromatic eyes! And bring about Chaos!_ " the two glowed, red and purple, and then swirled together, causing a bright light.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ancient dragon whose harness the power of chaos! Level 8 Chaos-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Appearing before everyone was Odd-Eyes, or a more buffer version of him, its was bigger, leaner, and more powerful than Odd-Eyes, on its back, located over its chest orb, was a giant crystal clear cut spike, the same colour as its blue orb, as it was apart of it. Two similar spikes were found on its shoulders, they were red for the dragon's left, and green for its right. Running along the spines of its back, all the way down to its tail, were small blue crystal spikes, the tip of the tail ending with a bone coloured spike. Its arms were more bulkier, and fitted on the back of its wrist were two small crystal spikes, the colours for them were red for its right hand, and green for its left. Its head was more armoured, and had three horns instead of Odd-Eyes's two, and in place of its right eye was a multi-coloured orb, always everchanging. The dragon gave a mighty roar as it landed behind Yuya.

 **Chaos-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3000/** 2500

"A-amazing!..." Matthew got out, stunned, "Majestic..." Azara added, "Dude, that's sick!" Andy added, "Th-this is..." Nico stuttered.

"A Fusion Monster?!" Mieru shouted out, but then gained her cool, "Nice try Yuya, but you can't take out all my LP with that!" she said, "Your fate remains unchanged!" she added on, Yuya grinned again.

"There's something you should know about Chaos-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, miss..." he began, "It's Fusion Material was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and a DARK Monster, and due to Chaos-Eye's effect, the turn its Fusion Summoned, its gains an additional attack for every 2 two Levels that DARK monster had!" he explained.

"Every 2!?" she yelled out, shocked, "So since Stargazer is Level 5..." Ayu began, "Since its was over 4, that means Chaos-Eyes can attack not once, not twice, and three times!" Yuya held that many fingers up.

"And now it's showtime!" he then ran off, Chao-Eyes followed him, all three giant crystal glowed, one by one. Yuya climbed aboard the dragon, which then sealed past Mieru. "It's time for battle, miss." he said as he past, this caused her heart to beat somewhat faster.

Chaos-Eyes then ran along the wall, three spot lights then focused over all three of her monsters, "Chaos-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Tarotrei, Astromorrigan and Petalelf!" before the mentioned monsters was Mieru, never taking her eyes of Yuya. "Time to end this! _Spiralling_ _Chaos Burst!_ " Yuya roared out.

Chaos-Eyes sets its sights on Tarotrei, firing a green from its left shoulder crystal, it hit Tarotrei dead centre, destroying her, then the crystal on its other shoulder fired a red beam, this hit Astromorrigan, destroying her as well, and then finally, from its mouth, Chaos-Eyes fired a blue beam, that vaporised Petalelf.

Mieru didn't seem to care about this, as she just watched Yuya, who in her mind, winked at her, it became too much for her, her nose shooting blood out, sending her flying backwards. **3500 - 1000 = 2500 - 1700 = 1200 - 2200 = 0** (Mieru)

Yuya: **WINS**

Mieru's **LOSES**

Before the Duel was over, Chaos-Eyes landed on the ground, letting Yuya jump off, he then vanished, along with the Field and other cards. "And the winner by an astounding turn around, is Yuya Sakaki!" Nico cheered, the audience then cheered at the spectacular ending they had just witness, the kids and the older lot then got up and raced to meet Yuya, who waved and bowed to the crowd.

"You did it, Big Bro!" Ayu cheered as the lot met up with him, "A Fusion Summon from a Pendulum Summon, A Pendulum Fusion!" Tatsuya added on, "It gives me the shivers, just thinking about it!" Futoshi did his dance.

"Pendulum Fusion..." Yuya repeated, liking the sound of that. "Congratulations Yuya!" Oliver came up behind him, putting his arm around his neck, "You're one of us now!" he joked, causing the group to laugh also. "So it is possible..." Matthew began, smiling, "The Pendulum can support the other three, that's means you've gone beyond the Pendulum Summon!" he said, Yuya looked to Nigel, who nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah..." Yuya began, "I guess I have..." he smiled, "That was amazing!" the group looked to see, Sora, Ronald and Yuzu walk up to them, "You just pulled off a perfect Fusion Summon, and no one taught you what to do!" he said.

"Well, technical, Oliver and-" Andy began, but Azara cut him off, "Nope! Let Yuya have this!" she said to him, "Hey guys, when did you three get here." Yuya said to the three. "Around the start of that last turn for those two," Ronald pointed to the two, "I've been here for a couple of turns myself." he added on.

"Yuya, that was very reckless, what you did..." Yuzu said slowly, "Oh, so you saw that..." Yuya rubbed his neck nervously, "Yeah... Just... Don't that anything like that again." she said, "Yeah, oh wait!" Yuya then picked out Polymerization from his Deck, "I believe this belongs to you." he held it out to her. "You dropped this yesterday, I was going to give it back to you, but you were already gone." he explained.

"And thank you..." he added, much to her confusion, "Really? What for?" she asked, "Well, even though it wasn't my card, I didn't end up getting me the win, so in a way, your the reason I won!" he gave her a toothy smile, making her blush slightly, "Here." he placed the card in her hand. "Are you sure?" she said.

"Of course, even though it gave me the win, it's still your." he said, "You've been trying hard to become someone else, someone stronger than what they once were... And now it's my turn!" he declared. "Plus, I've got my own cards, somewhere, and when I find them, I can go further beyond the Pendulum Summon, just you wait!" he said.

She gave a small laugh, the two then stared at one another, their friends (who were all smiling at them) were forgotten, it was just the two of them, right there, right then...

...

...

...

Sadly- "My fated person!" Mieru screamed out, jumping right at Yuya, he only had time to turn to her, before being tackled to the group, much to the shock of Yuzu and the group. "Yuya!" Yuzu cried out.

"I knew you were my fated person! You made my heart go pitter-patter just now! My divination wasn't wrong at all" Mieru shouted out, rubbing her face against Yuya's. Hearing this, Yuzu's eyes were shadowed out, "Uh oh..." Oliver muttered, he and the others slowly moved back. Ruby gave a whimper, hiding behind Azara.

"Fated person? Yuya, what is the meaning of this?" Yuzu asked ominously, her fan was out, "W-w-wait Yuzu, I don't know what she's on about, she's been rambling about it since the start of the Duel!" he told her, getting nervous at the sight of the fan.

"Oh my darling, there's no reason to be so shy!" Mieru cut in, Yuzu was then covered by a dark aura, "Yuya!" she shouted, the group moving to the side now, "Good luck Yuya!" Oliver said, trying not to laugh.

"Wait, Yuzu, I just told you-" "Who is this girl to you!?" Yuzu roared at him, at this, he quickly got to his feet and ran for it. "Darling and I are bound together by fate!" Mieru added in, Yuzu now gave chase to the two.

Above, Unno watched the scene take place, before smiling, "I wonder what fate await this young man, who escape and created his own destiny...?" she thought, she then held her crystal orb in front of her, to see if there something to this boy's future.

The orb glowed, but she became shocked at what she saw, "What? What is this...!" she muttered, her orb which was perfectly maintain, cracked, splitting in two, the halves fell out of her hands. "What... What did I just witness?" she asked herself, while the orb didn't reveal much to her just now, she saw something, what she believed it to be, she did not know, all could guess was that it was that it looked like a golden eye, and it stared back at her.

Meanwhile below, Yuzu had finally caught up to the two, and whacked Yuya over the head, causing him intense pain. "Darling, when can I meet your mother and father?" Mieru asked, "How many kids do you want?" she asked also. "I'll definitely change this fate" he pleaded...

End of Chapter 24

* * *

 **I know Sora's last Duel ends around Turn 10 of Yuya's Duel, but I switched it around, as in real life it would take some time to get there where Yuya was Dueling... Unless they were very close to each other, which is very unlikely to me, so I basically had them (Sora and Yuzu) finish up 15 minutes earlier, thus giving them ample time to get to Yuya...**

 **Anyways...**

 **OC Cards**

 **(Yuya)**

 **Chaos-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **Level: 8, Dragon, Fusion, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" + 1 DARK monster

During the turn this card is Fusion Summoned: It gains an additional attack for every 2 Levels the DARK monster Fusion Material that was used to Summon this card had, but it can only attack monsters. Once per turn, activate 1 of the following effects: 1) If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the DARK Monster Fusion Material used to Summon this card. 2) Change the ATK of all your opponent's monster's ATK to 0, your opponent cannot activate the effects of monster's with 0 ATK, these changes last until the end of the turn, also half all battle damage to your opponent involving the affected monsters. If this card is Fusion Summoned using Pendulum Summoned monsters as Fusion Material: This card is unaffected by card effects your opponent activates for the rest of the turn.

I know Yuya eventually gets three Pendulum Dragon Fusion monsters... But in this Story, Yuya will have more Extra Deck Monsters... So I need to make some space, so getting rid of the 3 Fusion Pendulum Dragons (Technically just merging them into one) will help me out... Also due to the fact that there are no Beast-Types in this version of Yuya's Deck, Beast-Eyes wouldn't be possible.

 **(Mieru)**

 **Prediction's Downfall**

 **Quick-Play Spell**

Target 1 monster your opponent controls in face-up Defense Position: Negate that monster's effect as long as its face-up on the Field. If that monster is destroyed while you control a "Prediction Princess" monster; banish it.


	25. Confrontation

"Speaking"

 ***Noise***

" _Thoughts, Monster's speaking or Summoning chants and etc."_

* * *

 **LDS (17:21 PM)**

Within the control room, the staff were all quiet, busy monitoring their systems, up on the monitors was a live feed of Sector TF12. Currently the feed was focused on one of LDS's top students, Hokuto Shijima, who looked to be looking around nervously. He was just about to enter TF13

"Hokuto Shijima is on route to Sector TF13." one of the operators said, "Masumi has entered Sector ZX97." another said, Nakajima watched the two monitors of the students, a third screen appeared, showing an image of Yaiba, his location unknown. "Yaiba Toudou's location is unknown for the time being." a third said.

"It would appear that he is currently outside of the mission's specific area." they added.

"Get him back immediately!" Nakajima ordered, slamming his hand onto the railing, "I can't believe I trusted them. "Leave it to us" they said!" he muttered, "This was why is was against the idea of using the students from the Duel School division." At this, the lift activated, "Continue monitoring them." Nakajima looked back to see Reiji coming up the lift.

"President!" Nakajima bowed to him, Reiji walked up to him, and looked to the screens, "They _will_ show themselves, in due time..." Reiji said, continuing to watch the scene unfold, " _I need to know, are these two groups together, or is one a rouge..._ " he thought, thinking back to the footage he watched last night...

* * *

 **Sector TF13**

Walking about, just doing nothing, was Yuya, Yuzu and their friends, "I saw we should have a huge party today, to celebrate my qualification for the Junior Youth Division of the Championship!" Sora piqued up, "Not yet Sora!" Yuya stopped him going any further, "Huh? But why?" he whined back, "I've still got my last Duel to get through, so the celebrating is on hold until I've won it!" Yuya explained.

"What?! But there's a small chance that you may not win, which means I don't get my party!" Sora whined back, "Why you!" Yuya instantly grabbed him in a headlock, not too tight. "I really want to eat some cake!" Sora cried out, Ronald rolled his eyes at him. "Oh boo hoo!" he said, "I also qualified for the Junior Youth Division, you don't hear me whining for a party." he added.

Sora glared, before giving a sly grin, "That's because no one wants to throw a party for a grump like you!" Sora chided, "Okay that's it! Yuya, give him here, I'll show you a proper headlock!" Ronald shouted, walking up to the two.

"Oh that's right, you did qualify as well." Azara said, "How did it go?" she asked, as Ronald had taken Yuya's spot, putting Sora in a serious headlock, "It was easy, and it was a two v one as well!" he said, "Wait, but that's technically five Duels then, isn't it?" Oliver asked, "Yeah, but since it was two against one, it counts as two wins for me." at this Matthew whistled.

"Man, six wins out of five, that's not something you can say everyday..." Matthew said, "Yeah, that's like getting something free out of a vending machine!" Andy added.

Meanwhile, the only two not joining the conversation was Nigel and Yuzu, Nigel for obvious reason, Yuzu, because she was focused on the card that Yuya gave back to her, " _This card doesn't suit you..._ " the masked Duelist's words rang through her head.

" _I wonder what's she's thinking about?_ " Nigel thought looking back at Yuzu, he could tell something was bugging her, he then looked forward, and was surprised to see someone that they knew, he gently nudge Yuzu, snapping her awake, "Huh?" she looked to him, and he carefully pointed at the direction they were headed.

She then was surprised, as ahead of them, was Masumi, who seemed to be alert about something, she then ran off.

While Yuya and the rest laughed as Sora tried to get out of the headlock, Yuzu ran past them, "Huh? Where you going Big Sis?" Tatsuya asked, alerting the rest of the group to Yuzu's actions. "I just remembered something that I have to do!" she called back to them. "Something she has to do?" Yuya repeated, "Oh, is she getting the cake-" Sora began, but Ronald retightened the headlock, "One more word about cake, and I'll make you go blue!" Ronald grinned out.

"What are you going to do?" Azara asked, "Oh you know, I have laundry to mail, and bills to wash!" she said back, "What did she just say?" Andy said, confused as they watched her go out of sight.

"Strange..." Yuya commented, he then turned to the rest of the group, "So what do you guys want to do, we can still hang out for a little while longer." he asked the lot, "Sorry Big Bro, but we've got to get home." Tatsuya said, "Yeah, ever since the news about the incidents, our parents gave us a shorter curfew than before..." Ayu added, giving an adorable pout about said curfew.

"Bye Big Bro, I hope your next Duel give me the biggest shivers!" Futoshi waved as the three kids diverged from the group, going home.

"What about you guys?" he aske the rest, "Sure, I could hang out." Matthew, "Same!" Oliver added on, Nigel nodded, "Sure, it would be nice to see your home Yuya!" Azara said politely. "I'm fine with that." Andy added.

"What about you Ronald?" Yuya asked, Ronald then released his hold on Sora, "Sorry Yuya, but I'm going to have to pass on that one, I've got something to do..." he said, and then proceeded to walk away. "See ya next time!" he waved, and then he too was out of sight soon.

"Hmm, I can never figure out what he's thinking about..." Matthew said, rubbing his chin in thought, "Oh who cares about him!" Sora said, walking the opposite direction, where Yuya's home was, "Let's go! I'm starving!" he said.

"Oh right, I forgot you basically live there now." Yuya groaned out, confusing the rest, "Say what now?" Oliver asked, "It's a long story..." Yuya said walking after Sora, the rest then followed, "Hey seeing that we're going with you, maybe we can help find your cards!" Azara said, "Yeah, I'm sure Chaos-Eyes would like some company!" Oliver joked.

"Thanks for the help, but I've basically looked everywhere for them!" Yuya sighed out, "Maybe more help with make it easier." Matthew added, "I guess so... Now come on! I'm sure mom wouldn't mind you guys for tea!" he said.

"Speaking of mom..." Nigel said, "Who's going to ring our mom out of the three of us, and tell her, we'll be late home." he said... The three looked at it each other, "Not it!/Not it!" Matthew and Nigel said at the same time, "Not- Aww damn it!" Oliver whined out, his friends all sharing a laugh at this...

* * *

With Masumi, she was now walking down a quiet street, no one in sight what so ever, however there was an abundant amount of crows resting on the roof edges, they all cast their gaze on Masumi as she walked by.

She carefully looked around, then forward, only to stop in her tracks as Shun had appeared before her out of nowhere.

"Are you alone?" he asked her, she didn't respond, and started to sweat slightly, his presence from before still unnerving her. "Where is the brat, the girl and her friends from last this?" Shun asked.

"I don't know..." she finally said, "And to think..." she gently clenched her hand into a fist, "I always thought that it was the black-masked man, was the one who attacked Professor Marco." Shun knew she was referring to Yuto. "But it was you! Wasn't it!? What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Marco?" Shun repeated, trying to think back, but couldn't remember. "That's the name of the LDS Teacher how taught me how to Fusion Summon!" she yelled out, Shun narrowed his eyes at this, now he knew who she was on about, that Fusion Scum.

"Oh, him..." he said, angering her, "He wasn't that good." this angered her further, "His lack of combat experience showed in his weak and flimsy-" that was the last straw for her. "That's enough!" she yelled out, "Professor Marco wa- is my teacher! I will not let you sully his name in vain!"

"Oh it wasn't just Marco, everyone at LDS that I faced was flimsy and pathetic!" Shun told her, "In not any of those Duels did I sense an iron determination or steeled strength!" Masumi finally put it all together, he wasn't just behind Marco's case. "Then does that mean everyone from the other cases was-?" she began. LDS was watching the entire thing go down.

"That's right, I'm the one that did it." he admitted, "And if you say don't you won't forgive me, then..." he reached for his Duel Disk, "Sate your grudge by facing me!" he armed it, the blade coming to life.

"President!" Nakajima said to Reiji, "The team is at your command, you need only to give the command for-" "Target located, Hokuto, Yaiba, get here fast!" he was cut off by Masami calling Hokuto and Yaiba. "What is she doing?" he demanded to no one...

* * *

Yuzu was walking down an alleyway, this was the last spot she had seen Masumi go down, " _God its dark down here..._ " she thought watching her step.

When she neared a corner, two people stepped one, one she recognised immediately, the other, not at all, though she could tell it was girl, but she was mostly concealed by the cloak she wore. "I can't let you go any further." Yuto told her, his mask muffling his voice somewhat. She gasped at his response...

* * *

"So you called for backup, huh? Don't think you can take me on by yourself?" Shun asked, "Oh I could, but I just want this to be over quickly and then take you in for questioning!" she said, "You must really underestimate me if you think two more will suffice." he sighed out.

"Oh don't you worry that little head of yours. You're already well-known at LDS." she told him, "Because I'm the only one at LDS that knew what you looked like, I was sent out as bait, just wandering around the city until you showed yourself." she explained. "To put it simply, you fell right into our trap!" she declared, smirking as she did so.

"Yeah what she said!" Hokuto yelled jumping down from above, "And don't you worry, Masumi, we're definitely going to avenge Professor Marco, and everyone that fell." he said, Yaiba then came in with a skid, "Let's wrap this up before the top squad gets here" he yelled to them.

"Think it about it you two, If we're the one to catch the criminal, our opportunities will explode!" he told them, the two smiled, liking his plan, "I like that!" she said, "What about you?" she turned to Hokuto, "I'm game! Let's do it!" he said.

"Then what do you say we use Battle Royale Rules?" Yaiba told Shun, "Fine. I'll finish you and your friends in one fell swoop!" Shun told them, the three then armed their Duel Disk...

* * *

"I won't only anyone to interrupt our comrade." Yuto told Yuzu, meanwhile, Kelly, who was the cloaked girl, stared at Yuzu intently, " _She really does look like Ruri, no wonder Yuto and Shun thought she was her..._ " Kelly thought. "Your comrade, do you mean the one from before..." Yuzu thought back to yesterday, "I'm going to keep an eye on our comrade, see if he's not messing up our chance." Kelly told Yuto, who nodded, she then ran off to where Shun was.

"Wait! Don't tell me that your comrade is facing Masumi!" Yuzu asked, worried for her rival...

* * *

"Duel!" the four yelled, drawing five cards each.

Shun's LP: **4000**

Hokuto's LP: **4000**

Masumi's LP: **4000**

Yaiba's LP: **4000**

 **Turn 1**

"Whoever deals the finishing blow wins!" Hokuto said to his friends, they nodded at this, "Go get him, Masumi!" he added,

"Right! My turn!" Masumi took the first turn, "I Summon Gem-Knight Lapis!" appearing on her Field was a young maiden, covered head to toe in armour, fitted on her chest was the gem on her name, A Lapis, her eyes were the same colour.

 **Gem-Knight Lapis: Level: 3, Rock, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1200/** 100

"I set one card, and end my turn!" a face-down appeared face-down.

Masumi's Hand x 3

 **Turn 2**

"You're next!" Yaiba told Shun, "My turn!" I Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" the metal Lanius appeared with a war cry.

 **Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius: Level: 4, Winged Beast, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1600

"If this card is successfully Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another Raidraptor from my Hand!" Shun took another card from his Hand, "I Summon a second Vanishing Lanius!" a second Vanishing Lanius appeared in Attack.

"Next I activate the Continious Spell, Raidraptor's Nest!" the card appeared on the Field, "When there are two Raidraptor monsters with the same name on the Field, I can add one Raidraptor from my Deck to my Hand with the same name!" he added the card.

"The second Vanishing Lanius's effect! I Special Summon a third Vanishing Lanius!" a third identical Vanishing Lanius appeared between the two before it. "I then set two cards and end my turn!" two cards appeared behind the first and second Vanishing Lanius.

Shun's Hand x 0

* * *

"You have to stop him! You did it before, so why not now!" Yuzu pleaded with Yuto, "You don't need to know..." he told her, "I don't want you involved in any of this, so just leave!" he told her, at first she flinched at his tone, but she quickly resolved herself, and made a beeline right past him.

Unfortunately for her, Yuto grabbed at her wrist, stopping from going any further. "I don't want you to get hurt!" he shouted to her, shocking her with this.

* * *

 **Sakaki Residences...**

"Hey mom!" Yuya called into the house, taking off his shoes, his guests, which consisted of the triplets, Sora, Andy, Azara and Ruby, did the same, in Ruby's case, she wiped her paws on the door mat. "Good girl." Azara told her companion. "Welcome home Yuya, is someone else with you?" Yuko shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, my friends are here!" he shouted back, at this Yuko came to meet them, "Ah, its great to see you lot again!" she said, wiping her hands with a towel, "Yeah, we decided to hang out for a bit longer. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Of course Yuya, in fact, due to Sora's appetite, I've made more than enough servings!" at this, Sora cheered, "You haven't made his favourites... Have you?" Yuya asked cautiously, he didn't want a repeat of the chocolate sardine incident. "No, no, we've got tempura tonight!" she said waving it off. "Take a sit, it should be ready soon!" their guest, minus Sora bowed to her.

"Thank you for halving us!" they said together, Yuko then walked back into the kitchen, Yuya then lead his group into the living room, and turned on the tv.

"Wow, what a nice place..." Andy complimented looking about the place. Matthew inspected the pictures atop of the dressers. "Thanks, but that's mainly moms doing." Yuya laughed out.

"You've got a lot of pets..." Matthew commented, watching as En, Core and other pets made themselves known, Ruby came up to En, and sniffed, En doing the same. "Aww, Ruby made a friend..." Azara then walked up to her companions, and began scratching behind Ruby's ear, "You did, didn't you? Yes you did!" she said in a high-pitch voice.

She immediately stopped as she felt the eyes of all of her friends on her, she looked back to see then giving her small grins. "Hehehe..." she rubbed her back nervously.

"Hey..." Matthew muttered, staring at a picture of Yuya, about 11 years old, Yuko, and Yusho, all smiling, with Yuya seated on Yusho's shoulder, the young boy laughing in the picture. the rest gathered around the picture.

"I've almost forgotten what he looks like..." he added, "Yeah, to think that's it been 3 years..." Azara then looked over to Yuya, who was at the back of the group, he had a small frown. "You okay there Yuya?" she asked. Her question snapped him out of what he was thinking about. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." he answered half-heartedly. They didn't believe him one bit though...

* * *

 **Turn 3**

"My turn!" Hokuto began his turn "If my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Constellar Siat from my Hand!" A small being, dressed in white armour, wearing a cape with the underside revealing glistening stars, carried in its arm was a urn with the Constellar's crest on it.

 **Constellar Siat: Level: 1, Fairy, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 100/** 1600

"Following that, I Normal Summon Constellar Pollux!" a bulky figure, dressed similar to Siat appeared, however half of its armour was completely white, it too wore a similar cape to Siat. It was holding a sword that had two blades forming a claw formation.

 **Constellar Pollux: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1700/** 600

"Pollux's effect! During the turn it was Normal Summoned, I can Normal Summon another Constellar monster!" he took another card from his Hand. "I Summon Constellar Algiedi!" Algiedi appeared next to Siat.

 **Constellar Algiedi: Level: 4, Spellcaster, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1600/** 1400

"Algiedi's effect! When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Constellar from my Hand!" Algiedi raised its staff and aimed it at the ground, causing a blue portal to appeared, "The one I Summon is Constellar Kaus!" Kaus galloped out of the portal, bow raised and ready.

 **Constellar Kaus: Level: 4, Beast-Warrior, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 1800/** 700

"You use Xyz as well, don't you?" he asked Shun, who didn't respond, "Well I don't like the fact that your using it to commit crimes! It's a huge pain in the ass!" he yelled, "I have to defeat you here and now to defend the honor of the Xyz Summon! As well as prove that LDS's Xyz is the greatest in the world!" he declared.

"I now activate Kaus's effect! Up to twice per turn, I can target a Constellar monster and decrease or increase its Level by 1!" Kaus readied its bow, "I use these twice, for both Algiedi and Kaus to increase their Levels by 1!" Kaus fired its arrow into the air, which exploded and rained down particles over the two.

Algiedi's Level: **4 + 1 = 5** Kaus's Level: **4 + 1 = 5**

"I now Overlay the Level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" the two monsters turned into yellow energy, soared into the air, and then down into the galaxy that formed before Hokuto.

" _Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!_ Xyz Summon!" Hokuto grabbed the card that ejected itself from his Extra Deck, "Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!" Pleiades appeared.

 **Constellar Pleiades: Rank: 5, Warrior, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2500/** 1500 **, OLUs: 2**

"Then I activate the Spell, Constellar Twinkle from my Hand!" the last card from his Hand appeared, "I increase Constellar Pollux's Level by 2!" twinkling dust from the Spell washed over Pollux. Pollux's Level: **4 + 2 = 6**

"Then I activate Siat's effect!" Siat looked to Pollux, and then raised its urn over its head, washing itself in light dust, "I target Pollux, and Siat's Level becomes the same as its!" Siat's Level: **1 = 6**

"And now I Overlay the Level 6 Siat and Pollux!" the two turned into energy, soared into the air, and down into the galaxy. " _Great shining star_ , _rain down your dazzling light!_ " the monster took form as a card was ejected from his Extra Deck, which he took. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" the mechanical dragon like monster appeared with a screech.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7: Rank: 6, Machine, Xyz, Effect, LIGHT, ATK/DEF: 2700/** 2000 **, OLUs: 2**

"Alright! He just puled off two high-Rank Xyz Summons!" Yaiba cheered, Hokuto smiled at this, "That's right, upon learning that the guy that Yuya mentioned was Matthew Denisu, I had to step up my game to prove I'm better than that street trash!" he explained, "And I'm just getting started! I now activate Pleiades's effect!" Pleiades absorbed one of its Units into its sword. Pleiades's OLUs: **2 - 1 = 1**

"By using an Overlay Unit, I can return a Vanishing Lanius back to your Hand!" a ball of light shot out from the weapon, and hit the Vanishing Lanius on Shun's right, returning it to his Hand. "Furthermore, I activate Ptolemy M7's effect!" Ptolemy M7 also absorbed one of its Units. Ptolemy M7's OLUs: **2 - 1 = 1**

"Just like with Pleiades, by using an Overlay Unit, I can return a second Vanishing Lanius to your Hand!" the one on Shun's left returned to his Hand. "And with that, I end my turn! Okay Yaiba, you're up!" he said to Yaiba. "Oh don't worry, you can leave it to me!" Yaiba grinned out.

Meanwhile Kelly was watching from the rooftop, scoffing at that horrendous cobbled together strategy that was Hokuto's turn.

Hokuto's Hand x 0

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to hurt me?" Yuzu asked, "And how can you say something like while you and your friends hurt others!" she question, at this he was shocked by her questioning. He couldn't think of an answer, during this she broke free of his grasp. "And if what's going on right now, you're basically saying that its fine Masumi to get hurt, isn't it!?" she asked.

Yuto looked away, ashamed that he was contradicting himself, "Just who are you? No, not just that, but all of you!" she demanded, Yuto then looked back at her, "I suppose I do owe you an explanation..." he began...

* * *

 **Turn 4**

"Let's do this! Its my turn!" Yaiba began, "I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Boggart Knight appeared on the Field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight: Level: 4, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 1900/** 1000

"Boggart Knight's effect! When this card is Successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or below X-Saber from my Hand!" he took another card from his Hand. "I Summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster, X-Saber Palomuro!" A somewhat tall scaly green lizard man, dressed in scaly armour and carrying a sword appeared.

 **X-Saber Palomuro: Level: 1, Reptile, Tuner, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 200/** 300

"When they are two or more X-Saber monsters on the Feld, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my Hand!" Boggart Knight and Palomuro put their weapons together, causing a spark of energy between them, this created another portal, with Faultroll appeared from it.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll: Level: 6, Warrior, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 1800

"Now that you've seen LDS's Xyz Summoning, I'll show you our Synchro Summoning!" he declare, "I tune the Level 4 to my Level 1 Palomuro!" Palomuro became a single green ring, Boggart Knight flew into it, lost its colours and gained four stars.

 **4* + 1* = 5***

A beam of light erupted from one side and hit the stars as they lined up, "Synchro Summon!" he yelled, "Come forth! Level 5, X-Saber Wayne!" appearing from the flash was a rough cowboy, wearing a mask over his eyes, wearing a blue rugged cape and with the X-Saber's crest on both sides of his shoulder pads. He was also armed with a weapon that was a hybrid of a sword and western-revolver.

 **X-Saber Wayne: Level: 5, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2100/** 400

"But that's just the start!" he said, "Wayne's effect! When Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Warrior-Type monster from my Hand!" Wayne fired a shot at the ground, creating a portal. "I Summon the Level Tuner, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" the Level 3 Tuner appeared, swinging its whip blade around while smirking.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight: Level: 3, Warrior, Tuner, Effect, ATK/DEF: 1300/** 1000

"Now I activate Faultroll's effect!" Faultroll tapped his energy blade onto the ground, creating a portal, "I can bring back an X-Saber from my Graveyard!" he summoned back Palomuro.

"Here comes the real deal! I tune the Level 6 Faultroll to the Level 3 Fulhelmknight!" Fulhelmknight turned into rings, Faultroll soared into them, lost his colours, and gained six stars.

 **6* + 3* = 9***

A beam of light pierced through the stars and rings. " _Let your silver armour shine!_ Synchro Summon!" a bright flash occurred, "Appear, Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" the silver armour giant appeared, swinging its sword, before resting it on his shoulder.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms: Level: 9, Warrior, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 3100/** 2600

"Once more! I tune the Level 5 Wayne to the Level 1 Palomuro!" Palomuro once again turned into a green ring, with Wayne soaring into it this time.

 **5* + 1* = 6***

" _Clothed in your red mantle, take down your foes with your dancing blade!_ " A piercing light entered through the ring and stars. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!" a beautiful woman, dressed in armour, and wearing a red cape, and wielding a sharp sword appeared, doing spins with her blade.

 **XX-Saber Hyunlei: Warrior, Synchro, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2300/** 1300

Yaiba quickly glanced at Hokuto, who glanced at him and the two nodded, "Hyunlei's effect! When Synchro Summoned, she can destroy up to 3 Spell or Trap cards on the Field!" Hyunlei quickly threw three throwing daggers, each one of them hit Shun's Raidraptor's Nest and his two face-downs, destroying them.

"And then I activate Pleiades's effect! Using its remaining Overlay Unit." Hokuto yelled out as Pleiades absorbed its last Unit. **1 - 1 = 0** (Pleiades) "I now return your final Vanishing Lanius to your Hand!" the last Vanishing Lanius returned to Shun's Hand.

"Yes! Now his field is wide open!" Masumi cheered, there chances at victory even greater now, "Now, now, we ain't done yet, this isn't enough!" Yaiba added, confusing her. "Time to use the combo that was banned! I activate the Spell, Gottoms' Emergency Convocation!" Yaiba final card appeared on the Field.

"I now Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll and X-Saber Wayne from my Graveyard with 0 ATK!" the two mentioned monsters appeared on the Field, their ATK now 0. Faultroll's ATK: **2400 = 0** Wayne's ATK: **2100 = 0**

"Then Faultroll's effect brings back Fulhelmknight!" Fulhelmknight appeared once again. "And now for Gottoms' effect! By tributing any number of X-Saber monsters, I can discard one card from my opponent's Hand per tribute!" he grinned out, "I tribute Fulhelmknight, Faultroll, and Wayne! to make you discard your entire hand!" the three monster turning into lightning that was then absorbed into Gottoms' sword, who then swung it, unleashing a wave at Shun, causing all three of his cards to glow. He then sent them to the Graveyard.

"What do you think of that? Now your defenceless!" Yaiba smirked out, meanwhile watching them Nakajima was impressed, they had effectively render Shun to nothing, Reiji however studied Shun closely, noticing that he seemed to be calm about what had just transpired.

* * *

"First of all, who are you?" Yuzu asked Yuto, "And second, what are you after?" Yuto took a moment, before facing her, "We're trying to save our comrade..." he began, confusing her. "Saving our comrade who has been captured by the enemy!" he added, shocking her.

"Captured... Comrade?" she repeated, she then thought back to what Shun said to her yesterday, "Wait, this comrade, is she... Ruri?" she asked, Yuto slowly looked back to her...

* * *

"Whoa, we just disarmed him completely. Very easily too." Hokuto said, "We might even be stronger than LDS's top team!" Yaiba added, "We could be, and if we can take this guy out, then we'll be promoted to be their ace members in a snap!" Hokuto did snap to empathise that comment.

"Then let's end it right here! I end my turn! Okay Masumi, time to finish this!" Masumi having heard this, was touched. "Thank you... Yaiba... Hokuto!" the two nodded at her.

Yaiba's Hand x 0

 **Turn 5**

"Now from this turn onward, we can draw! My turn! I draw!" Masumi drew her card, "I activate the Spell, Gem-Knight Fusion!" upon activating the card, Shun and Kelly flinched, and glared at her for it.

"I fuse my Gem-Knight Lapis and the Gem-Knight Lazuli in my Hand!" Lazuli, who was similar to Lapis appeared, next to her, " _Blue gem, veiled in a mysterious power, come before us in a peal of light!_ " the two Gem-Knights held hands as they glowed green and purple, before swirling together, before creating a bright light.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" appearing from the light was a shrine maiden made out of metal, fitted to her chest was her lapis lazuli gem.

 **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli: Level: 5, Rock, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2400/** 1000

Upon seeing the Fusion Monster, Shun's glare intensified.

* * *

"That person... Looked at me and called me Ruri..." Yuzu said to Yuto, who had yet to say anything since her conclusion, "She is your captured comrade, isn't she?" she asked, "Did he call me by her name, because I look like here?" at this, Yuto peeled off his mask, revealing his full face to her.

"Yes... That's what I also thought back then..." he said, referring to their first meeting back in the warehouse. "But now I know, that you're not her." he added, "For Ruri would never learn the enemy's Summoning Method!" he shouted slightly, confusing her with this. "Enemy?" she repeated...

* * *

"Gem-Knight Lazuli's effect from the Graveyard activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can return one Normal Monster in my Graveyard to my Hand! I return Gem-Knight Lapis to my Hand!" she added Gem-Knight Lapis back to her Hand.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of the Gem-Knight Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing one Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard, and add Gem-Knight Fusion to my Hand!" she then added Gem-Knight Fusion to her Hand, while Gem-Knight Lazuli was banished.

Shun's glare got stronger at the sight of the card back in her Hand, "Once again, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion!" she once again activated her Fusion card, "This time I fuse Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Lapis!"

The three monsters appeared on the Field, " _Gem with faces of noon and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Bring forth a new light with a hidden blue gem!_ " the three then held hands together, glowing pink, purple and green, before swirling together.

"Fusion Summon!" her Extra Deck ejected a card, "Come forth! One who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" the towering Gem-Knight monster appeared, the gems on its armour, glistening in the setting sun.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond: Level: 9, Rock, Fusion, Effect, EARTH, ATK/DEF: 2900/** 2500

"Yes! Masumi's ace is out!" Yaiba cheered, "And that, Is LDS's Fusion Summoning!" Hokuto gloated to Shun, who seemed to be focusing of the Fusion Monsters over everything else.

" _How dare they..._ " Kelly clenched her fingers together, almost drawing blood...

* * *

"Do you mean to say..." Yuzu began, sad about what Yuto was telling her, "That Fusion Summoning is your enemy?" she finished, "The only reason I'm learning to Fusion Summon, as well as the other methods, is too protect my school..." she began, "Because I want to protect everyone of my friends!" she yelled, shocking him with this.

" _Using Fusion to protect others? That... That can't be...?_ " Yuto thought confused, how can that heinous method be used for anything other than destruction...

* * *

"Master Diamond's effect! It's ATK increases by 100 for every Gem-Knight monster in the Graveyard!" Masumi said as Master Diamond glowed briefly. Master Diamond's ATK: **2900 + 300 = 3200**

"Lady Lapis Lazuli's effect activates!" Her Extra Deck opened up, a second Lady Lapis Lazuli was ejected from it. "Once per turn, by sending a Gem-Knight monster from my Main Deck or Extra Deck to my Graveyard, I can deal damage to my opponent..." she sent the ejected card to her Graveyard. Master Diamond's ATK increased. **3200 + 100 = 3300** (Master Diamond)

"Equal to 100x the number of Special Summoned monsters on the Field, plus half of Lady Lapis Lazuli's ATK!" she explained, "And if your math is good, you should know that there is six of them on the Field!" Yaiba mocked at Shun. "And Lapis Lazuli's ATK is 2400!" Hokuto added.

"Meaning you're going to take 600 plus 1200, making that 1800!" Lapis Lazuli brought her hands together, creating a ball of light, which she then launched at Shun, who braced himself as an explosion enveloped him. When it had cleared up, Shun was covered in slight scuffs. Shun's LP: **4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"Now for the finishing blow!" Hokuto encouraged, "You've got this, Masumi!" Yaiba added on, "I activate Master Diamond's effect!" Masumi shouted, "I can banish a Level 7 or lower Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard and Master Diamond gains that monster's effects!" she said, banishing the second Lady Lapis Lazuli from her Graveyard. **3300 - 100 = 3200** (Master Diamond)

"I banish the second Lady Lapis Lazuli, and then activate Master Diamond's gained effect!" she said as the ghost of the second Lapis Lazuli was absorbed into Master Diamond. **3200 + 100 = 3300** (Master Diamond)

Her Extra Deck ejected a third Lady Lapis Lazuli, "I send my third Lapis Lazuli to the Graveyard!" she sent it to the Graveyard, "And with six monsters coming up to 600 damage, plus half of Master Diamond's ATK, which is 1650, that comes up to 2250 points of damage!" Master Diamond raised its sword over its head, and swung down, sending a slash of energy, which was headed right for Shun.

"That's it!" Yaiba cheered, "We won!" Hokuto also cheered.

"I activate the Trap, Raidraptor's Readiness from the Graveyard!" Shun yelled out, "By banishing this card, and making my LP 10, I can negate any effect damage!" he said as the card was banished, **2200 = 10** (Shun)

Just before the slash hit him, a barrier erupted around Shun, which nullified the damage. "No way! He stopped it!" Yaiba cried out, "But he's now only got 10 LP, a single attack will-" "Due to Raidraptor's Readiness, battle damage is also nullified this turn." Shun cut Hokuto off.

"Then, that means..." the two looked back to Masumi, "I-I end my turn..." she reluctantly said, they had all spent every card in their hands to get this far, and yet he stuck it out.

Masumi's Hand x 0

 **Turn 6**

"Just as I thought, I don't sense an iron determination or a steeled strength in any of your Dueling." Shun glared at the three, "Say that again?!" Yaiba growled out, "Great talk from the loser, I'm surprised you can still run your mouth, seeing that your being beat this badly." Hokuto remarked.

"That's right, because we were always badly beaten and fighting on the very edge of live." Shun began, "We? There's more than one of you!?" Yaiba asked, "Seriously, what is with this guy?" Hokuto shrugged, no idea what he was blabbering about.

"But we always had to stand up again, to eventually overwhelm and eradicate our enemies!" Shun placed his fingers over his Deck, "MY TURN!" he drew, a pulse of invisible rippled through the air, spooking the crows, which took flight, this made the three flinch.

"I now activate the Spell, Dimension Xyz!" Shun used his only card, which appeared on his Field, Hokuto was just close enough to read the text, making him become shocked, "No way?! Are you serious!?" he screamed out, his friends looked at him, worried, "What? What does the card do?" Yaiba asked.

"If my LP is below 1000, and there are three monsters with the same name in my Hand or Graveyard, I can perform an Xyz Summon using those monsters!" Shun explained, shocking the other two.

"This... This can't be good..." Hokuto stuttered out.

"I now use the three Level 4 Vanishing Lanius in my Graveyard and build the Overlay Network!" three dark portals appeared on the ground, and shooting out of them were purple trails of energy, which then fell down into the galaxy that appeared before Shun, causing a bright to burst out of it.

" _Obscured Falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws!_ " mechanical parts began to shift, before releasing exhaust, the feet of the creature then extended outwards. " _And spread your wings of rebellion!_ " six red eyes then glowed one by one. "Xyz Summon!" Shun yelled out, grabbing the card as it was ejected from his Extra Deck and placed it over its Xyz Material.

"Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" soaring out of the galaxy at great speeds was the mechanical falcon, it screeched as it hovered before Shun.

 **Raidraptor - Rise Falcon: Rank: 4, Winged Beast, Xyz, Effect, DARK, ATK/DEF: 100/** 2000 **, OLUs: 3**

To say the three opponent were confused was an understatement, "Only... 100 ATK?! Hokuto got out, getting over the confusion.

"This monster can attack all Special Summoned monsters once each on the Field! Prepare for your eradication!" Shun yelled, "Ha! Whats this about "eradication"? That monster only has 100 ATK, there's no way it can take out any of our monsters!" Yaiba laughed out, hoping to get a reaction out of Shun.

However he just looked calm, "I activate Rise Falcon's effect!" One of Rise Falcon's Unit made its way over to their side of the Field. Rise Falcon's OLUs: **3 - 1 = 2**

"By using an Overlay Unit, Rise Falcon gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all my opponent's Special Summoned monsters!" he explained as the Unit washed over the six monsters, they then glowed, shooting out the colours of the spectrum at Rise Falcon, who absorbed it all. Rise Falcon's ATK: **100 + 2700 = 2800 + 2500 = 5300 + 3300 = 8600 + 2400 = 11000 + 3100 = 14100 + 2300 = 16400**

With each boost in power, Rise Falcon was enveloped by fire, which slowly took the form of a fiery phoenix, Rise Falcon gave a screech, all three of the LDS Students were too stunned at what had just happened. "1-1-1-16400!?" Hokuto stuttered out, unable to comprehend what just occurred. "No way!" Masumi cried out, "Seriously!" Yaiba also screamed out.

"Battle! Shun yelled out, "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon! Render and tear them all to pieces!" Rise Falcon quickly gained altitude, becoming nearly a speck for the lot on the ground, "Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon then descended at high speeds, and tore past all of the LDS's students monsters, they then all exploded simultaneously, spending their masters to the fall.

Hokuto's LP: **4000 - 13700 = 0**

Masumi's LP: **4000 - 13100 = 0**

Yaiba's LP: **4000 - 13300 = 0**

One by one, the three were sent flying rolling across the floor, before coming to a stop, unconscious.

Shun: **WINS**

Hokuto/Masumi/Yaiba: **LOSES**

Rise Falcon then vanished, the duel over, and its mission complete, "Not bad..." Shun looked to left to see Kelly leap down, "For a boy..." she added, making him roll his eyes at her. "Now all that's left to do, is wait..." Shun muttered keeping an eye on their fallen opponents...

* * *

"We too, are fighting to protect our comrades." Yuto finally said, having comprehended what Yuzu had told her before, he still could wrap his mind on that idea. "In order to end this conflict, and create a world where no one had to be hurt." Yuto then heard the rumbling of an explosion nearby, meaning Shun must have finishing this Masumi, as Yuzu called her, off.

"But I don't want you to be involved in that conflict." he told her, "But if you have no choice..." he sighed out, "I want you to survive." he said, "Even if it means using Fusion Summoning!" Yuzu could only look at him stunned by all this.

"The you, who is trying to become stronger to protect your friends..." Yuto began again. "That you, who is trying to change themselves isn't wrong." he said, Yuzu was shocked, as Yuya had said something like that, not too long ago.

"I'll continue to fight, with Ruri, and my other comrades." his Duel Disk beeped, he looked at it, getting a text from Kelly.

 _Shun's had done his part!_

 _Meet up with us soon!_

 _Kelly._

 _P.S. Good luck with Ruri's look alike..._

Yuto smiled at the last part, though he was confused by her sudden kindness, he then looked to Yuzu, "You are a lot, you and Ruri..." he said, and then turned to run off, "W-wait!" she shouted to him, halting him in his tracks. "Tell me, who is Ruri?" she asked, just then a gust of wind bellowed into the alleyway, forcing her to shield her eyes.

"Ruri, she's one of my comrades, and Shun's younger sister." Yuto told her, "And you? What's your name?" she asked, looking right at him, "My name... Its Yuto." he said, "Yuto..." she repeated, the winds then became too strong, making her look away, they then died down. When she looked back to see Yuto, he was gone.

"Yuto... Just what is going on?" she asked herself, she had finally figure out her question for a long time, who was the masked-Duelist... Only now, she was left with more questions than answer...

* * *

 **(19:22 PM)**

"Ah..." Sora sighed out, content, his stomach bloated with delicious food, "That was delicious!" he said, the others agreeing with him on that, "That's beats the time we made Tempura." Oliver added. "Mrs Sakaki, you've got to give us the recipe, I'm sure our mom would love it!" Matthew asked Yuko, who began to get up and collect the dishes.

"Let me you with that Mrs Sakaki." Azara offered, the group than gathers the dishes and set them on the kitchen sink's drain. "Thanks for the offer, but I can make do, you lot go hang out..." she told them all.

"Well, while this has been nice..." Andy began, "I need to get going, my room mate may be getting worried about now..." he said, and then made his way to the front door, put on his shoes and open the door. "Thanks again! And Yuya, I'll be seeing ya soon!" he then walked out, and shut the door. "And good luck finding your cards!" they heard from the other, and with that, he was gone.

"Oh that's right!" Yuya rose from the table, "I need to find those cards!" he declared, "Then what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Oliver joked, the group then made their way upstairs... However, Sora, content as he was, just stayed at the table, not bothering to follow them.

"I say we begin by placing all of Yuya's belongings on his bed, and then-" As Matthew rounded the corner into Yuya's room he stopped, "What's wrong-" Yuya asked, stepping into his room, and froze when he spotted his rug was moved, revealing a lose tile. The other three occupants than filed into the room, and then stared at what they were staring at.

"Well that was easy..." Oliver kidded lightly, Yuya continued to stare at the lose tile, slowly walked over to it, and knelt down, "I can't believe it... I forgot all about this hiding place..." he then gently lifted the loose tile out of the way, revealing a small rectangular box, which he then pulled out.

"Wow, you had your own hiding spot, that's every kid's dream!" Oliver said as they all gathered around, and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, I was lucky when I found this spot years ago, around the first year that I was adopted by mom and dad." Yuya began, "At first, I wasn't very trusting in them, and hide my precious belongings that I collected at the orphanage..." he said. "But over time, I came around..." he ended.

"That's kind of an easy spot to remember Yuya..." Nigel said, their attention on him, "So something serious must have happened to make you forget all about it, making you supress anything related to that moment..." the lot looked at him shocked, even his brothers. "... I've been reading a lot on psychology lately..." he explained, looking away.

"So the question is, what caused it?" Oliver asked, Yuya began to frown, a memory starting to come to him, just from staring at the box, "Yuya...?" Azara said, concerned, "Remember a while back ago, you asked why I stopped using my Extra Deck Odd-Eyes cards..." Yuya said to them, they nodded. "I'm starting to remember why I did..." he began...

* * *

 **3 Years Ago**

A thirteen year old Yuya and Yuzu, along with Yuko and Shuzo, were making their way to the stadium, where Yuya's dad was going to Duel. "So kids, are you ready to see another amazing Duel?" Shuzo asked.

"Yep!" Yuya said, smiling, "It going to be amazing, Dad's going to pull off some amazing stunt, and we're going to be like "Wow!" he said, the adults chuckled at his antics.

"Say Yuya..." Yuzu whispered to Yuya, who looked to her, "Did you put your new cards in?" she asked quietly, even though Yuko knew about them, as she helped Yuya order them, they decided to keep it a secret from their dads.

"Yeah," Yuya became giddy for a moment, "I can't wait to see the look and dad's face when he sees my new cards!" his smiling was infectious, causing Yuzu to smile, and slightly blush a bit...

* * *

"Come on, Come on!" Yuya whined, fidgeting in his seat. The four had found their seats, close to the front, where they could see most of the Duel that was going to take place soon, "Start the duel already-" Yuzu then proceeded to hit him with her new fan, when she got it, he had no idea. "That's enough!" she yelled. "Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled back at her, this caused a small argument.

The adults chuckled at this, "Now, now you two, you don't want to ruin this day for everyone else, do you?" Yuko calmly said, the two kids looked around and saw that some of the audience around them were looking at them. "No..." they pouted out together. "Good, now what do you say about some snacks?" Shuzo said, "Yay" the kids cheered at this.

After having gotten some snacks, the two had calmed down, "I wonder what combo your dad will pull off today?" Yuzu wondered, "Whatevdr he does, it will involve Sky Magician!" Yuya declared.

Just as they discussed more combos he could do, the lights began to dim, "It's starting!" Yuya cheered, as rising from a floating platform was his dad's Duel Manager, Nico Smiley.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming out today!" he yelled into his microphone, the crowd cheering, finally they were going to get their Duel. "Today is the final match! This Duel will decide whether or not a new champion will take the throne!"

A spot appeared, standing before it was Strong Ishijima. "A first contender is the rising challenger! He's cleared through all before, just to make it before the champ! Here's Strong Ishijima!" the crowd cheered as Ishijima looked around and waved to the crowd, and then faced the silhouette of a throne that rested above him, in the dark on that chair was his opponent.

"And now, for the man you've all been waiting to see! A man who has stolen our hearts, and freed our imaginations!" Nico waved to the dark spot where the throne was, "Yusho Sakaki!" a second spotlight appeared, right over the throne...

...

However- "Huh?" Nico said, confused, as was everyone else, as sitting on the throne... was no one.

"Where's dad?" Yuya asked confused, meanwhile the crowd being to mutter to themselves. "Something doesn't seem right..." Yuko began to worry, "Hey what's going on?" one of the audience roared, causing others to speak out as well.

"Yeah! Where's Yusho? I came to see a Duel, not to drool over nothing!" another shouted.

"What's going on?" Nico said, "Here we are, at the finals for the crown of Action Dueling, but where is our current champion!?" Nico said.

Ishijima having been silent since the reveal that Yusho wasn't on his throne, gritted his teeth in anger, "Get cold feet, Yusho?" he yelled in frustration, "I bet he ran away 'cuz he was scared he was going to lose!" A fan of Ishijima started. Others rallied behind, "Coward! What champion runs a way from a challenge, a weakling, that's what!" other yelled.

Yuya hearing this, got frustrated, got up and ran down the steps. "Yuya!" Yuko shouted to her son.

"That's a lie!" Yuya yelled reaching the bottom, "My dad will be here, he would never run away from a fight!" he yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "And if you want, I'll duel you until he gets here!" he declared, at this Ishijima's fan began to laugh at the boy.

"Young man, I came here to face your father, I don't want to settle for seconds!" Ishijima looked to Yuya, just as Yuko ran down, and grabbed him, "But since your father is a no show, I guess both of us don't get what we want!" he said turning around and walking off. "Get back here! You can't just brush me off like that! Mom let go of me!" Yuya yelled out.

"Sorry to disappoint you folks, but since Yusho is a no show..." Nico began, "He forfeits his right to the title, which means I now declare Strong Ishijima our newest champion!" he declared. Ishijima's fans cheered but also booed at what happened, even Ishijima was upset by this. The booing got even louder, as even fans of Yusho were joining in.

"No! You can't do that! I won't let you! Face me Ishijima! Face meeeee!" Yuya cried out...

* * *

" _And the latest news, Strong Ishijima has just been declared champion of Action Dueling!_ " A news reporter said on the TV, Yuko listening to it as she washed her plate, her husbands and Yuya had been untouched. " _However it had happened in a way no one, not even Ishijima was expecting. Apparent the former champion, Yusho Sakaki, never showed up for the Duel, and thus forfeited the title._ "

" _It's currently unknown what has happened to Yusho, some say he was abducted, others however think he turned coward and ran, but one thing that is for sure, is that he'll be missed by his true fan-_ " Yuko turned the TV off.

She then looked to the table, staring at the untouched plates, she walked over and pick up the plate that was Yuya's meal, and made her way upstairs.

A few moments later, she was standing before Yuya's bedroom, the door was closed, she was about to enter when- ***Sniff*** She heard crying coming from inside, "Yuya?" she said, but got no reply, just more sniffling. "Yuya?" this time she walked into the room, where she spotted her son on her bed, his head in his arms and curled into his knees, forming a small cocoon.

The sight her hurt, she never liked to see Yuya like this, "Oh Yuya..." she sighed out, placing his plate on his desk, and then seat down on his bed and brought him into a hug. "Why mom..." Yuya began, "Why did this have to happen? What even happened to him!?" he asked crying some more.

"I wish I knew Yuya, I wish I knew..." she comforted him a bit more. "Yuya, sweetie, you need to eat." she told him, "I'm not hungry..." he told her, she sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with this.

"Alright, I'll leave your plate up here, just in case you change your mind..." she walked out the door and closed it.

An hour or so later, Yuya's stomach growled, he uncurled himself and stared at his now cold meal, he was now hungry, as he went to get up from the bed, he knocked over his Deck which was resting on the edge of his bed, which then fell, scattering his cards, shocking him at this. "No!" he rushed to pick them up.

As he did, he noticed all his new cards, which made him think about his father, who he wanted to Duel him with these cards.

But with him gone, he had no use for them now, so he seperated them from his Deck, pushed his rug out of the way, took off his loose tile, grabbed the small box within, and placed his removed cards in it, and put everything back as it was.

" ***Sniff*** Dad... Why did you leave me..." Yuya cried, his tears falling onto the rug...

* * *

 **End of flashback**

"I guess after that, I ignored everything that had to do with the Championship, even qualifying for the Miami City Championship..." Yuya began as the brothers were inspecting the confines of the box. "At first it was hard, being ridiculed by mostly everyone, still defending my dad, even though deep down, it hurt, not knowing what happened to him..." he said.

"At first, I tried to find a reason for his disappearance, was he kidnapped, kept away from the Duel...?" he then frowned, "Or was he just tired of me and mum, and decided to run off..." he finished.

"Oh Yuya..." Azara hugged him from the side, which he let happened. "Still though, it is a mystery what happened to him..." Matthew said, "But one thing for sure, he was no coward." he explained, Yuya looked up to him. "Look, I don't know why he vanished, or what he was thinking, but he must have done what he needed to do..." he continued.

"But if he were here Yuya," he looked down at him and smiled, "He would be proud of what you've done." he smiled, "He's right Yuya." Yuya looked to Azara, "Look at what you've accomplished, creating a new Summoning Method, and going even beyond it..." she said. "And someday, he may even come back... Assuming he can..." Oliver added, the three looked at him. "What? For all you know he could've been abducted by aliens!" he joked, causing them all to chuckle.

"Thanks guys..." Yuya said smiling now, "Hey Yuya, you may want to see these..." Nigel said, holding the open box to Yuya, who took it and inspected one of the cards, the other three behind him also looked and were confused by the text. "Wait what? Why are they like this? I don't remember them having these effects..." he muttered.

"Maybe whatever caused your cards to change into Pendulum cards, they also changed these one..." Matthew guessed as Yuya looked down at his pendant. "Guess it was fate for you to find them." he added, at this Azara decided to tease. "I thought you didn't believe in fate?" she asked, "Hey! There's fate, and then their fortune-telling, which do you think is more believable?" he scolded lightly.

"Well, it's been nice Yuya," Oliver got up from the floor, Nigel following his lead, "But we should be going, don't want to worry mom." he said, "Alright, see you tomorrow?" Yuya asked, "Sure, see ya!" he said, as he and his brothers walked out the room, slowly followed by Azara, "Good luck tomorrow, Yuya!" she said, and then she gone...

* * *

 **Andy's Apartment, (8:01 PM)**

"Hey!" Andy called into the apartment after opening the front door, and locking it behind him, "Hello?" he said, just then footsteps could be heard, "Andy!" a male of 21 turned the corner, standing 6ft 1 and slightly tanned, the man was also wearing simple pyjama bottoms and a shirt, "How there you are Andy." the man sighed out relieved.

"Oh hey, Tyler." Andy said, this was Tyler Manson, his roommate/guardian. "I was a bit worried, when you didn't come home at the usual time." Tyler said, "Your brother would've killed me if you didn't come home tonight..." he muttered under his breath.

"I was at a friends for dinner, hope that's alright?" Andy said, "Yeah that's fine." Tyler then walked off, back to his room, "Oh..." he rounded the corner again, "BTW, your brother called, wanting to know how you were doing." he said, and then rounded the corner again.

"Alright, I'm off to bed then, see ya in the morning." Andy said and made his way to his room, and proceeded to plop down onto his bed. ***** **Sigh*** he sighed out, and turned to face his bedside, where his picture of him and his brother were seen smiling together, his brother looked just like him, only he didn't have a scar.

His brother, Cody Ren was the one that introduced him to Duel Monsters, and he was pretty good at it, he even qualified for the Pro Leagues five years ago... Sadly he was eliminated from the first round, leaving him devastated.

After a week of depression, Cody declared that he would travel the world, to renew his ways of Dueling, the only time Andy saw him was through video chats,, thus leaving him in the care of his best friend and former roommate, Tyler Manson. Cody still sent him presents for his birthdays, and he would do the same back... But with all the travelling... Yeah...

" _I wonder..._ " Andy thought, " _What would he say if he saw me now? Trying to do the same thing he did? Would he be proud?_ " he asked himself before sleep took him...

* * *

Outside Azara's Apartment Complex stood Matthew, Nigel and Oliver with Azara before the door, the three having decided to walk her home, as a precaution due to the attacks recently. "Thanks for walking me home." she said, at this, Oliver gently nudged Nigel, pushing him forward slightly, "Your... welcome..." he said giving her a small smile, which she returned...

...

...

"So..." Oliver interrupted, the two looked back at them, he raised his eyebrows suggestively at them, making them blush when they got what he was implying, "Are you two gonna-" Matthew whacked him over the head, "Okay that's enough out of you!" Matthew scolded him, "See ya tomorrow Azara." he said dragging his little brother away.

After they were gone, the two had calmed down, "Right so..." Nigel said, "See ya!" he then quickly turned and walked off, leaving Azara confused, she then shrugged and then entered the complex.

"Real smooth there Nigel..." Oliver said as Nigel rounded the table, "You guys are assholes..." he muttered to them, walking ahead. "Hey, hey, hey! We're not the ones with the-" Matthew silences Oliver before he could go any further, "Don't tease him. You remember the last time you teased him about a girl." Matthew whispered, slowly taking his hand off Oliver's mouth.

"Fine..." Oliver pouted, they then walked after Nigel.

"That sure was some Duel today, huh?" Oliver began, talking about Yuya's Duel, "Yeah, wasn't expecting that chandelier to fall..." Matthew said, "And then an even bigger surprise happened, a Pendulum Fusion Summon." he added, "Boy that dragon was amazing, I wouldn't mind Dueling Yuya soon, just to have a go against that dragon." Oliver said.

"And since he Fusion Summoned after his Pendulum Summon, that means it is possible for a Pendulum Synchro and Xyz." Nigel commented, the two nodded at this, "Thank god Yuya did it first, I would've hated it if Reiji did it before him." the mention of their rival, made the three frown.

"That guy, he is an enigma. Just what is he planning with all of LDS's expansions?" Matthew questioned, "Oh how cares, all that I care about is that he has nothing over Yuya, and when we get our Pendulum cards, he won't have anything over us eit-" Oliver suddenly bumped into something similar to a break wall.

"Hey! How put that wall-" Oliver stopped to look up at the giant that was Gongenzka, "Gongenzka!? What are doing around here?" Nigel asked, "Matthew, Nigel, Oliver..." Gongenzka said looking at each of them. "Gong would like some help with something. Would you be a man and help a fellow man?" he asked, the three turned to one another, confused at this...

* * *

Back with Shun, he was joined by Kelly, the two watching over the unconscious forms of Masumi, Hokuto and Yaiba. "What's taking so long, he should be here soon." Shun said, Kelly scoffed at this, "Oh please, if he's like most men..." Shun turned to glare at her, "He's going to hide behind every single person at LDS before-" suddenly Kelly looked behind to see several Elite Duelist men and woman appeared, one of them wore a black business suit and black sunglasses.

"Took you long enough..." Shun slowly turned to face them, "I'm tired of fighting your small fries, I'm ready to take on your boss!" he said, "There clearly not going to let that-" "If you want me, I'm right here." someone cut Kelly off.

The LDS lot moved to the side, to reveal Reiji walking up to them, his scarf blowing in the wind...

End of Chapter 25

* * *

 **Surprise! You weren't expecting me to submit another chapter this soon, were you? Well, I had a free day, and decided to make as much progress with this next part to get it out of the way, and seeing that I'm going straight through that episode of the anime, it was a piece of cake.**

 **The next Chapter, and Duel will hopefully diverse from the original, as I've have some ideas for that Duel.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you in the next one, Peace!**


End file.
